


I Work at Finishline

by GemabearMonsta



Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Canon Continuation, Choking, Explicit Sexual Content, Future Fic, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Saikyoudai Wizards - Freeform, Sexual Content, rim jobs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-23 11:49:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 282,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6115548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemabearMonsta/pseuds/GemabearMonsta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agon works at Finishline and Hiruma has a crush.</p><p> </p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Follow me on twitter!: https://mobile.twitter.com/gemabearmonsta</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hiruma and Agon, these boys mean so much to me ya'll. This couple... this ship... words can't describe how underated they be, my god! Lmao.  
> Anyways, Ya'll enjoy! Kudos and comments always be appreciated!

“How may I help you?”

Agon stood at the cash register, unloading it, looking at the day’s worth of savings they’d racked up recently. He glimpsed. About two 20’s, three 10’s, and about one 100 dollar bill they placed underneath the register they knew Agon wouldn’t steal from because he’s a trustworthy employee with customers, right?

_ Dumb trashes.  _ He thought idly to himself, smirking. A girl stood in front of him. Blonde. Fur coat. Looked rich. Pretty lipstick.

_ Not pretty.  _ He thought. But pretty enough.  _ Doable.  _ He shrugged his shoulders and put on that fake, charming smile of his again that Geminis like him just so happened to possess.

“Oh, so handsome!” The lady cooed. She waved her bright Japanese couture fan in front of her face, looking at him. A cougar, Agon suspected, though, wasn’t totally against it. “How old are you, you say, again?”   
“17.” Agon took the lady’s bill. She was buying a pair of shoes. Jordans, he recognized. Retro 7’s. Blue. He placed it into the register and fished out 1 dollar and 27 cents. “Your change,” he awfully grumbled, handing it to her. She smirked.

“Keep it.” The lady said to him suddenly.

He looked up in response. She wasn’t talking about the change. He scanned her over again. Agon was incredibly smart. He read her body language.

“The shoes.” she said, expanding upon her statement. “Keep them. They’re for you, after all.”

Agon smirked. This wasn’t unusual, either. People bought him things all the damn time. He was handsome. He had the good looks. He had the charming smile. He had the build. He had everything he could want—

Then the demon walked in.

His hair was bleached blond. His eyes striked blue, almost seeming like glitter the way they fluctuated between dark tones and light. Agon scanned him over quickly. Skinny. Lanky. Boney. Wore nothing other than black. He saw the piercings.

“Welcome to Finish Line,” Agon mumbled coarsely in recite from memory. “How can I help you?”

The demon walked around the store, probing almost, every section; every inch; every wall. He perched a gun over his shoulders.

“Bye, Agon!” the lady cheered, saying her farewells.  _ Another Sugarmama. Great.  _ He smirked. She’d probably be around weekly on the course of a daily 3 days just to chat until they… he smirked again. Slept together, probably. He laughed coarsely under his breath as he grabbed the box of shoes the lady bought him and placed them underneath the desk.

The demon came up to him.

“You think you can help me pick out a pair of shoes?” He hissed. Agon squinted his eyes. The demon laid his elbow upon the surface of the checkout counter, prying Agon, scanning. He found himself doing the same thing.

The demon laughed. His mouth opened up into a row of long teeth; fangs, upon seeing Agon step out from behind the checkout counter to help him with his craft. Agon led him over to a wall that displayed shoes. The demon followed.

“What are you looking for?” Agon asked him. His shift would end in two hours. He usually didn’t have enough patience to deal with trashes, which was part of the reason why he chose to work part time, although barely going to school enough as it is and skipping half the time throughout the day, honestly. Even though Agon  _ said _ he worked part time, this was testing his patience. He’d only have to be there for three hours, and today he’d only been there for one, which meant he still had two more to go.

He sucked his teeth.

“That’s a nice bill you got there,” The demon next to him laughed coarsely behind him, glancing at his pocket. “Get it from the register? Gonna share it with your pals? Kekekeke…!”

Keen eyes. Agon noticed that trait. People who played sports. They had that. He looked at the frame of his body again. Skinny. Small. Although the same height.

Agon opened his mouth to speak, to bite back at him, although being an employee, but the trash beat him to it.

“I like those up there.” The demon spoke, voice… soft. He stretched up, his sweater riding his stomach, showing a pale belly; remnants of abs, pointing to a pair of Nikes. White Air Force 1’s. Agon looked at them. His voice was soft, again, he reminded. Odd.

“What size?” Agon asked.

“You can measure.” The demon taunted. His eyes glimmered, glocking a grin, eyebrows raising. His tongue traced his teeth.

Agon squinted. He scowled. The demon began to laugh. He seated himself upon the shoe bench, crossing his legs, letting Agon reach up and grab the display shoe before him; eyes peered at his back. Agon could feel them. They were the same as his. Cold. Blue. Checking him out.

_ Gay faggot.  _ Agon thought in his head before bringing the shoe down, checking the price again. About $115. 

“You gay?” Agon asked, or rather, found himself asking the blond demon. The demon cocked his eyebrow and began to smile.

“Oh? Getting down to business already, aren’t we?” he responded, cheeky. “Thou wouldn’t ask thou unless thou art one, right, Fucking Dread Employee?”

Agon laughed to himself bitterly. This one had a tongue. These trashes  _ really  _ tested his patience. Especially with this job. He clenched his fist, turning around.

“What’s your size?” he smirked idely, irate. “Trash!”

The manager looked up from his magazine behind the checkout counter at Agon, flicking his eyes upward at him. “Agon.” he warned. “Do that again and you’re off for the day.” He flipped another page in the magazine before returning his gaze to it. Agon bit his lower lip. Damn. These outbursts of his were really going to dock his pay if he didn’t stop. Not that he cared, though. He could just rob the manager again if it did.

“Your size again, trash?” Agon asked, more light this time, still grinning ear to ear. He spoke to the manager, looking the demon in the eye. “Don’t worry. We’re friends. I call him this all the time, right?”

His eyes peered into the demon. The same eyes looked at him.

“Size 13.” he told him. “Fucking Dread.”   
Agon almost bit himself. No fucking  _ way _ a demon his size could be that. The demon laughed humorously as Agon figured out silently he was taunting him from the very beginning. It wasn’t unapparent to him. He knew. He took out the measuring tool they used to measure the client’s foot size hurriedly from under the bench and kneeled down before the trash, placing his hands upon the trash’s ankle, looking up at him as he uncrossed his legs. He still held the shoe in his other free hand. His left. He could use both. The trash scanned him. Again.

“Take off your shoe.” he told him bitterly. “Trash.”

“Why?”  the trash leered, taunting. “So you can take off your belt?”   
Agon gritted his teeth. He tore the trash’s shoe off forcefully. He wore a pair of black formal cow leather wrinkle-lace up shoes. They weren’t all that bad. Maybe the person wearing them, but not the shoes. He had a pair of unlaced ones at home.

He placed the silver measuring plate against the trash’s feet. The trash looked over him. Agon noted he had piercings. Again. He glanced at the measuring.

A size 7.

He placed the measuring tool against the ground and walked away, retreating towards the storage room to find the pair of White Air Force 7’s that were a size 7.

He grabbed a size 8.

“Here.” He tossed the shoebox at the trash. “Those were the only size closest to you that I could find.”

Really, only bothered searching for, he kept to himself. Agon smirked to himself silently. Weird trash. Hoped he’d never come back again.

“That’s fine.” the demon grinned, holding the box in his arms. “I’ll grow into them, soon enough. Kekekeke…”

Agon stopped smiling.  _ Weird-ass trash.  _ Agon said bitterly to himself in his head. He walked away towards check out counter and led the trash there once he had finished trying on the shoes. They did look good. On him. Paired together with his leather pants. Tight.

“Your total’s $115.” Agon said, staring at him, blank. The trash looked over the counter at Agon, then the register.

“Oh?” He cackled, smirking lowly. “Do I get a best friend discount, too?”   
The manager looked up at Agon. He was seated, now. In a pull up chair. Black. “Go ahead and give it to him,” he said. “Agon.”

Agon cursed. He wanted to scream. He wanted to kick the trash the hell out his store! Despite that, he couldn’t. The trash had done nothing wrong and Agon couldn’t think of a smart lie to have this trash thrown out besides making maybe normal attempts to hit on him that weren’t even normal and all in his head.

Damn.

Agon added a 15% discount to the trashes grand total. It added up to being $97.75… after the best friend discount, which really was only used as a discount for family friends or loyal customers.

“Thank you.” the trash demon thanked, giggling to himself silently. “Agon.”

He read his name tag. Agon glanced down. Oh. Right. He looked at the other’s chest as he turned around towards the doorway entrance to exit. He didn’t have a name. All he knew him as was the lanky demon. No matter. Agon didn’t care for trashes names.

Especially this one in particular.

Agon learned the trash’s name was Hiruma Youichi and a name to be feared upon returning home and completing his shift at work from his twin Unsui when talking idly about his appearance in annoyance. Bleached blond hair. Dumb as hell, if you asked him. The piercings, too. His twin had suggested Agon get this job because it provided good influence and experience in terms of working in a professional field one day. Agon wasn’t up for it at first because his usual source of income was beating trashes up, then robbing them afterwards when they pleaded for him not to break their collarbone, which he did in the end, telling them to shut up, kicking them. They were such a nuisance.

Little did Agon know… the same night, the trash named Hiruma Youichi pulled up every profile and researched him to his heart’s content.

“The Godspeed Impulse, huh?” he laughed coarsely to himself in the damp darkness, eyes lit by the laptop screen in front of him. “Kekekeke…”

Agon rested on his back, then flopped over on his stomach, dreads sprawling over his head and back. He stripped off his pants, then shirt, and slept naked, despite Unsui’s protest upon walking in the room and telling him to put on some clothes for once, sighing… Agon tuned him out. The trash with the piercings covered his mind. He’d hope he’d forget about him in the morning. For good.

That was until Hiruma started working there the next day.

“Ah~?” Agon dropped his sports bag upon the floor, returning to work, walking in the back employee locker room where staff often ate their lunch or changed in and out of uniform. Hiruma grinned.

“Ain’t that a shame.” He poked fun at Agon. “You were hoping to work by yourself today, weren’t you, you isolated dreaded freak?! Kekekeke! What a sad pussy.”

“ _ Ah _ ?!” Agon leered out. “You callin’ out the one between your legs, trash?”

His voice was smooth. He eased into laughter. This was going to be annoying. His only annoyance was the pompous customers that popped their heads in and out and didn’t buy anything, docking his pay even more, which was part of the reason why Agon was allowed to stay despite his bad behaviour and mouth because with his natural talent and charisma, he could sell anything. Now, he had to worry about another bothersome trash. Named Hiruma.

Ew.

_ Gross _ . His face scrunched up. He could always pressure him to quit or influence his decision making through trash talk—

“It seems it’ll only be us today.” Hiruma spoke softly suddenly, saying to him. He froze. He stood from the bench. “Besides the manager. Won’t this be fun, Fucking Dread? Kekeke…”

He chewed on a stick of gum.

The two of them worked well together, oddly enough, a wild match. Hiruma seemed to know exactly what Agon was thinking, in moments of sheer instantaneous saying of shoes and what types to wear for practice and such, like he was… reading his mind—

“What sport you play, trash?” Agon asked while back in the storage room, placing a box of Yeezy Boost 350’s among the top shelf. “You must play, right?”

“Shut up.” Hiruma told him. “You ask too many questions. You know that’ll be bothersome for the ladies if you keep this up! Kekekek—”

Agon tightened his fist into a punch.

He hurled his hand at Hiruma.

Cool metal met his knuckles. It was cold. He glanced at the gun’s barrel pointing at him. An M4A1. He noticed. It was the one Hiruma lounged around his shoulder all the time. Always. He recognized it as this one. He wasn’t going to punch Hiruma. Hiruma knew that. He held his gun’s shaft to his face, allowing Agon to retreat his fist.

Hiruma didn’t come here to check Agon out. Agon knew that. He was testing him. The trash was smart. So was Agon. He looked at him.

“Beefhead, no.” he said. “Anger issues, yes.” He reloaded his gun with two bullets, laughing to himself silently. “Aren’t you just the perfect Little Genius? Kekekeke…”

Agon breezed over him. His eyes flicked left to right. Over Hiruma. He remained silent. Agon asked him a question, veins pulsing through his forehead and arms.

“The hell are you here for, trash?” He asked smooth, relaxing. He combed his fingers through his dreadlocks. Black. “You can either answer or get your face smashed in by my fist. Your choice, trash.”   
“You work out?” Hiruma’s eyes glazed over him suddenly. He stopped fingering with the bullets in his weapons holster. He shut the flap closed. “Fucking Dread?”   
“Crushing guys like you,” he answered in response, grinning lowly, ear to ear. “Yeah, Who like to get annihilated by me. Kukuku… You want to become one of them, trash?”

Hiruma smirked.

“Then don’t get in my way.” Agon stood up to his full height. 5’8. For now. “Flutter your wings all you want, trash, and I’ll crush them. Commoners with their dreams; trashes with imagination—makes me sick! It bugs the hell out of me. Kukuku… it’s the best pleasure ever watching their dreams go  _ poof! _ Right in the palm of my hands.”

“You like to get off to that, huh?” Hiruma taunted, eyes didn’t falter. “That’s fine. I got a job for you.”

“Ah?”

“You can get anything you want, money, chicks, whatever it’ll take, I’ll give it to you, sole long as you help me out.” He examined him. Agon. “I’m making a threat notebook. I need the muscle. You have it. You get to beat anyone you want up—”

“What makes you think I’ll do that, trash?” Agon laughed lowly in coarse breaths. Hiruma flashed yen in front of his face. Money. Agon’s eyes gleamed over it.

“You do it all the time,” he said. “It should be no different. You get the girl; save, rescue her, and hope to bang her while I get useful blackmail information and build my empire of slaves. You in of not?”

“After work.” Agon smirked. “Come see me, trash. If you don’t want to be annihilated. Kukuku…”

He left the storage room, walls echoing the chills of his cruel laughter. Hiruma smirked to himself silently. This was only the beginning. Agon wasn’t a meathead bloodthirsty piece of shit with pure rage and anger swelled up in a ball of testosterone. He had what appealed Hiruma the most.

A brain.

_ A muscle with a brain, huh?  _ Hiruma flexed the palm of his hand, thinking idly to himself. Shouldn’t be too problematic. Moody bastard. As long as Hiruma knew how to twist and bend Agon’s moods to his favor then there was no problem, or issue.

The days seemed to blend together. Agon spent everyday with Hiruma, and got bored when he didn’t, finding himself itching to fight, hoping to find Hiruma in the back of some alleyway holding a camera, filming the naked trashes at his feet begging for mercy while Agon pickpocketed them. Unsui wasn’t happy. He never was, in terms of Agon making decisions and his decision making process. It was an extra source of income, one Agon could use to buy girls he met gifts and sweet talk them into bed.

He thought of Hiruma.

Hiruma and Agon grew close. Their conversations flowed naturally. Agon didn’t have to put a fake wall in front of the trash like he found himself doing with trashes everyday just to get through it, and if problemsome enough, he’d tell them to fuck off. Maybe this was because Hiruma had the same type of humor and brilliance he had that reminded him of himself. Although conversations vulgar, the two of them saw reconciliation within one another that they hadn’t found in anyone else.

Hiruma told Agon where he went to school.

“Deimon.” He said atop a balcony one day, sitting down, eating lunch with Agon. It was the balcony of his hotel room. Agon had a bottle of beer. Sake. He drank out of it, then took a nasty bite of his cheeseburger. He had just finished beating two rival gangs that originally planned to battle each other, then upon Agon’s gracious arrival, teamed up to oppose him. Agon beat them within seconds. He could read their movements. Always. These trashes were so see-through nowadays, kukuku! Maybe that’s why he sought interest in Hiruma. He wasn’t so transparent with Agon and gave him something to figure out and think about, a mystery, although he usually never ended up figuring him out, but always came close. He recognized trashes feared him, but he didn’t Hiruma.

Neither did Hiruma fear him.

_ How could trashes fear a skinny bony demon with bleached hair?  _ Agon thought originally, until he saw how Hiruma networked and what this book of slaves was all about. Hiruma was smart. Intelligent. Although raunchy and bizarre in behavior, that trash was smart.

Like him.

Could he…

“Deimon?” Agon smacked aloud. “Ah? Why is a trash like you going there?”   
He smirked. “Happened to be in the neighborhood.” he said. He was lying. Agon could only figure out something else behind that. What?

Agon bit into his cheeseburger again. “Why not go to  Shinryuji ?” He asked him, nonchalant. “You could’ve easily gotten in, trash. I go there. You should transfer.”   
“How romantic.” Hiruma folded his earpiece into Agon’s cheeseburger wrapping. “You always say the right things.”

“Shut up.” Agon snapped. “Of course I do. I’m a genius. What’d you expect?” He bit into his cheeseburger again, bringing his leg up to his chest, growing uneasy, staring ahead. Hiruma remained silent. Agon spoke again.

“What sport you play, trash?” He asked.

Hiruma did nothing but laugh. “You’re so concerned with me today.” he said, cackling. “Weirdo! Better tell the kids to run away now before you end up touching one of them, horny bastard.”

Hiruma never really ate. Agon saw him drink cups of coffee. Black. But he never ate. He was skinny. He figured Hiruma struggled with some sort of eating habit, but never felt the care to expand upon it. 

Unsui and Agon shared a dorm at the university. Unsui had requested the two share a dorm to keep watch of Agon and make sure he’s okay, which really meant making sure Agon did nothing stupid, which Agon would never do, because he’s intelligent. Unsui figured his twin would be misunderstood, and often times by him, ever since he was little. Agon was always impulsive. A bright child. That was until…

Their mom died.

June 27th. They were four back then. Agon’s light went out. It dimmed. Agon never told him what he went through with their mom, in terms of seeing her struggle with a severe case of Tuberculosis. Agon always had impeccable memory, but all he knew of his twin was that ever since that day Agon was never the same. He didn’t shake out of it. He became unempathetic. Cold. Silent. Sometimes cruel. He was lighthearted to Unsui and remained playful, but around others, Agon began to distance himself and soon, he became alone.

He had no friends.

The only remnants of he could remember from his childhood memories of his twin and what happened to cause the drastic shift in personality was a doctor’s appointment. He stopped playing with his blocks upon hearing the words…

“...PTSD.”

Agon didn’t tell Unsui he struggled with a severe case of Chronic Stress Disorder. He had had it since he was 7, and got diagnosed then. He didn’t bother with his medication, since it made him feel unlike who he was, and hid it from Unsui’s sight in the dorm. He only had one pill bottle, and that was kept beneath the blood soaked clothes from gang members Agon roughed up that Unsui wouldn’t dare go near or touch.

A week went by. Hiruma stopped coming to work upon issuing 3 orders of cleats. That meant that Hiruma played either baseball or American football. It was down to those two options. He hadn’t seen Hiruma during that time. Not even in the gang alleyways he fought inside.

Another week passed. Hiruma phased through his mind. Agon didn’t register that Hiruma looked different from the other trashes. The long pointed sharp teeth his twin told him about upon hearing Agon’s first encounter with him and the same pointed ears. Like a devil. Trash were all trash in his mind. The only distinction in his mind were the piercings Hiruma wore.

Black.

Hiruma called him another week later for a job of beating up a local ordinary gang as usual. Nothing out of the ordinary. Agon went right on ahead and met Hiruma. It was a gang he recognized. He banged the boss’s girlfriend and they had chased him around the city for 3 or so hours. He wasn’t even out of breath. Hiruma was shocked. He had been purposefully testing Agon. Each and every single time they were together. The limits of his strength. His stamina.

There were none.

He did what he was told and wanted, crushing the trashes beneath him. He sat on one and began to count the money of the wallet he had pickpocketed out of the trash’s pocket.

“No matter how many of them gather in the end,” Agon felt particularly open with Hiruma, today, lately, saying. “Trash is still trash.”

Hiruma had noticed Agon chopped his hair. His dreadlocks hung around his cheeks, still long, but short. His babyface shown in. He laughed to himself silently.

“People who don’t have talent,” Agon continued, “have no right to live.”

He wore a tanktop today. An orange one. And white sweatpants. Shoes, too, looking slim. Agon’s muscular anatomy and curves were no joke. Played football, Hiruma knew, and was good at it too. He played for the Shinryuji Nagas with his twin. Won MVP at the Tokyo Tournament in his first year. His Godspeed Impulse was unfathomable. The limits to Agon… he could only wonder.

Agon usually went on crazy rants, some out of spite, and some out of anger, but this one felt different. Intimate. Agon was a complicated bastard, but that’s how he liked him. He didn't want a puppet. Was this his way of… reaching out to Hiruma?

Hiruma paused.

He wondered how to approach this issue with Agon. His approach on talent didn’t come from an empty pit. Anything Agon believed, Hiruma slowly understood, he believed in wholeheartedly and never turned away from. Stubborn.

“Kekeke!” Hiruma laughed. “Depending on how you do it, that’s not necessarily true.”

Agon’s eyes went wide. He could feel the shift in open aura… closing off. He stared at him for an exact 12 seconds before saying something.

“What…?” he asked.

Hiruma didn’t answer.

Why Agon chose to tell Hiruma this, he didn’t know. Hiruma remained quiet. A shadow cast across his face. Agon didn’t tell Hiruma he’d chosen to tell him this because he felt like he had talent.

He lacked the empathy to.

They stopped talking after that. The lack of communication seemed to drift between them. The two that were once close were now… separated.

Agon found Hiruma two weeks after he quit his job at Finish Line to wreck trashes. He gave the same answer to his manager when they asked why he was quitting.

Agon had finished beating up a member of a nameless gang he had taken out, sitting down on his back, one knee up, fingering through his wallet when he heard a laugh.

_ Huh?  _ He mumbled to himself silently. He wore a  _ Miami Heat _ starter jacket and baggy cargo pants with Jordan 13’s. He turned around. Beyond the gate separating him from the field, he found Hiruma cackling to himself proudly as he stared at his fat friend in a dougi, along with another friend standing next to him that looked beyond his years in age.

Agon’s eyes went wide.

He smirked, opening his mouth in a weary smile, humming to himself silently. He stood. He stalked over to the gate and placed the palm of his hand through the fence, watching them, zeroing in on Hiruma.

_ Football, huh?  _ he figured out.

Loud cackles were heard through the air.

Hiruma hadn’t told Musashi and Kurita of Agon. He had been planning for Agon to meet them in their third year at Shinryuji when they all went so they could have a football team together, but that was all ruined when Agon auditioned for the Sports Scholarship and of course he fucking got it because he’s a fucking genius and god walking in a human body.

Kurita sobbed.

His dreams were ruined.

_ Kukuku… it’s the best pleasure ever watching their dreams go poof! Right in the palm of my hands.  _

Hiruma remembered Agon saying. He clutched the packet of sugarless gum he had been on since he was a kid. Dad and him struggled with sugar sensitivity, which caused him to be moody and he’s struggled with it since with his diet and figuring out how to eat and what to eat. His eyes were pained. He was involved with Agon. This was all him. If he hadn’t gotten involved with Agon then this would have never happened.

He clenched his teeth.

 

“Why?”

Hiruma asked him upon meeting. He already knew where he was. He always did. Girls sat around him. Something didn’t sit right with Hiruma. Something didn’t make sense. With Agon. That decision. There was nothing he could’ve done to cause it. No hints or signs Agon gave of applying to his high school to gain the full ride Sports Scholarship just for the heck of it, instead of applying for the New Year Exams Shinryuji held for all their students to take to remain there, despite being so intelligent. Hiruma needed to get to the bottom of it. He’d seen Agon memorize the English Alphabet and talk with him in it when they two were together as a joke upon his hotel’s balcony, popping coke. Hm.

Agon was glad.  _ Oh?  _ he thought in his mind.  _ The demon himself actually showed up, huh?  _ He couldn't wipe the grin from his face. That fatass trash needed to stay away from Hiruma. That old man, too. He didn’t need friends like that. What he needed was Agon.

“With your talent, you can easily enter through the normal exams.” Hiruma continued. “Then it’ll be Kurita, me, Musashi, and you and Ikkyu as well. We’ll be an invincible team.”

Agon smirked. He lumped him in with Ikkyu, huh? That’s all that he thought of him as? He put him and that fatass pig called Kurita first, then Musashi, then him and Ikkyu last. That showed Hiruma subconsciously thought of Kurita and the Old Man higher than him. That meant he thought of their friendship… higher than his.

“Idiot.” Agon told him. He stood. The lady with the fur coat lumped upon his arm. He’d probably sleep with her later. He walked forward. “I don’t need failures like you; keep dreaming. Idiot.”

He watched Agon walk away.

That was the last he saw of him.

Agon didn’t tell him Hiruma was his only friend. Agon also didn’t tell Hiruma that he only wanted Hiruma and him to go to Shinryuji together and become the ultimate tag team in their third year when Deimon only had two to play.

He also didn’t tell him he was his first friend.

And the last.

It took the Kanto Tournament and two years into college and having a relationship with Hiruma for Agon to understand that Hiruma was his best friend. It took Hiruma four years including two years in college and having a relationship with Agon to understand that Agon had Chronic Stress Disorder, Anxiety, and ADHD that affected his decision making when it came to making friends and bonds. Hiruma had what Agon valued most.

Friends.

Which caused Agon to internalize things more deeply than others did; his anxiety. Agon knew he didn’t own Hiruma. Hiruma knew he had no control over Agon. Those things weren’t necessary in a relationship as close as this. They understood each other that much. It wasn’t until a game’s match in college where Agon attempted to make his feelings known to Hiruma by kissing him against the locker room’s wall back in their first year.

Agon held Hiruma by the wrist. Hiruma looked away. Agon’s eyes peered over him like a predator. Hiruma had synced their schedules up; they had all the same classes. They shared a dorm room. Just the two of them. This wasn’t a coincidence. Hiruma had done this on purpose. Agon understood that Hiruma wasn’t a purposeless trash like the others. Hiruma had figured Agon knew this thus far, but not the reason behind it. Hiruma had always liked Agon, ever since they’d met and upon figuring him out. He was the only man he could see himself being with and that could handle him in all his madness, and the things he wanted… the way Agon’s rage caused him to get wet all over just thinking about it and that unstoppable, unquenched anger. Those were things he’d always been attracted to. Agon’s rough manners. The chances of Agon liking him back were about 1% in high school and moved up to a rough 2-3% in college once Hiruma had made 3 attempts to kiss Agon and tested his Godspeed Impulse and reaction timing when they rode in Agon’s car together that his dad gave him for completing the first semester with a 4.0 or during class and testing sessions by pecking his lips three times.

“The hell was that for, trash?” Agon had always responded, shrugging, looking ahead at the steering wheel as they drove. He made no attempts to stop Hiruma. Hiruma figured Agon was too simple-minded and an idiot who didn’t even know that he subconsciously had a crush on Hiruma. Well, the chances of Agon having a crush on Hiruma were 2-3%, but then again, Agon was complicated.

When Agon had cornered Hiruma in the locker room and attempted to kiss him, leaning close, and Hiruma turned away, he wasn’t ready. Yeah, sure the thought of cuddling with Agon ever since he’d seen him in the streets brawling and doing lighthearted things in the sheets of his bed was nice, but the actual moments and events of Agon actually trying to kiss him… he’d never thought it’d grow that far. The two of them had patched their relationship up since high school, now in college, but… he wasn’t ready just yet. Not ready for this—

“Agon—” He tried to say, turning his head from him, squinting his eyes in distilled pain, cursing in his head. Agon stopped.

He didn’t say anything.

His eyes glazed him over. Hiruma wanted to tell Agon to stop looking at him.  _ Quit looking at me.  _ He wanted to say.  _ Those eyes… _

They reminded him of his father’s.

“Hiruma-sempai!” The Fucking Monkey called out; Monta, Hiruma recognized. His eyes twitched in pained annoyance.  _ Not now…  _ he wanted to say. Not now, when the Fucking Dread decided to make his feelings known.

“I got it!” Hiruma called out to him, turning away, eyes unable to look Agon in his own, gaze silent. He cut off the Fucking Monkey before he could speak or decide to say another word. Agon’s muscles tensed. There was a pause.

Then Agon kissed him.

Hiruma couldn’t hold it back any longer. His claws raked at the back of Agon’s neck as Agon held up his body against his waist, hands sprawled at each side of his thighs, rubbing him remorsefully as they kissed each other in the dampness of the room. He humped him against the wall. Moans were heard. From him. Hiruma’s arms lounged across Agon’s neck. He had been awfully silent. Not the usual Fucking Dread he knew him as. Maybe it was because they accepted each other’s feelings.

Maybe it was because they were comfortable.

Maybe it was because they were sorry.

Agon broke away from Hiruma after fifteen seconds. Hiruma had never kissed anybody. He’d never had a boyfriend. He’d never had  _ anything _ before. Hiruma could see fear in Agon’s eyes… behind those shades he could see—

Agon ran away.

He dropped Hiruma and skittered. He ditched the game. Hiruma clenched his fist. Hurt. The one time he decided to trust Agon and make a leap—

He ran away.

Hiruma didn’t put himself out there. He would be let down. He, who only began believing in others separate from numbers two years ago back at Deimon High School on the football team began finding himself missing the guaranteed satisfaction numbers gave him. Him and his father.

He let out a painful sigh.

He simply straightened up his face, stiffened his lip, and shot rounds of bullets at Monta, a trial-first year at Enma, who came in to check on him, shouting, “I was just fucking getting ready, Fucking Monkey! Die, Chibi!”

He gritted his teeth in anger and annoyance.

They lost that game against Enma University.

The one they had set up to play against Sena upon returning from America.

The one he had purposefully set up to play with Agon.

The one he had… finally trusted Agon.

And now it was broken.

Hiruma arrived at their dorm room around midnight after holding special practice for those fucking ladies to get it together, even though it was  _ him  _ who needed to get it… together. The lights were off. The room was dark, damp. He shut the door behind him. He could hear Agon taking a shower. He was in there.

He sat across his bed. He typed notes on his laptop before closing it shut, after hearing the showerhead turn off. He silently discarded his laptop into his bag and tucked himself underneath the covers, pretending to be asleep, hiding from Agon.

Agon stepped out the bathroom. He wore a towel only, like always. Hiruma didn’t shower in front of Agon. He didn’t undress in front of him either, but if Agon got past the thought and cared to wonder why, then he’d notice that Hiruma always arrived with his uniform on, no matter where the event was and located. He didn’t even eat in front of Agon, either.

Hiruma had figured Agon was sexually attracted to him two weeks before he decided to test his “Crush-Theory” on him. Agon stopped hanging out with the chicks he met. Actually, he stopped sleeping with them since the beginning college. Since becoming roommates with Hiruma. This would cause serious sexual confrontation issues with Agon if it ever got that far, but Hiruma was prepared, like always. He laid silently in his bed. He was physically attracted to Agon. He always had been. From the way his muscles curled and that dragon tattoo feared by many swirled down his spine. But, not sexually. He had never been sexually attracted to anyone before, which was part of the fear, admitting to himself, dealing with Agon. If he got involved with him then it would mean the two of them…

It would lead to sex.

And Hiruma wasn’t ready for that one yet.

Agon, as usual, went right to bed. Hiruma had perfect attendance in all his classes, like always, while Agon slept around and popped up when he felt like it, usually when Hiruma dropped by and said he was going to afternoon classes and woke him up. Agon had never had a strict school schedule. Never liked to wear his uniform, either, unless necessary; always slept during meditation class, even though Unsui and Ikkyu were the only ones who knew he wasn’t meditating during high school; and skipping practice during the day. Hiruma knew that because Agon attended their university located in Tokyo called Saikyoudai upon Sports Scholarship, he could afford to laze around, as long as his grades were good, which they were. Agon and Hiruma were tied for class Valedictorian.

Hiruma’s cell phone rung.

It came from the bag of cellphones he had on Agon’s side of the room. That would mean crossing over to Agon’s side and possibly waking him up, if he wasn’t asleep already.

He got up and threw his legs over the bed, standing. He stalked over to that side of the room and dug through his bag. It was the red cell phone ringing. The one he had thrown away upon hearing his dad speak. That and only that was the only cellphone designated for his dad. He saw the police’s number flash across it.

“Hello?” Hiruma answered. He sat on the edge of Agon’s bed. He heard the voice on the other end of the line. Agon, at that time, had been woken up by Hiruma’s sudden movement of him sitting across the bed, plainly, elbows on knees. His eyes opened. He stared out the window that shown in moonlight from outside. He slept on his stomach.

The phone dropped.

The sudden sound caused Agon to flinch, eyes widening even more, eyebrows arching from the usual deep scowl. Hiruma sniffled in the damp darkness. Agon listened before concluding a proper answer.

He was crying.

Agon sat up in bed. Hiruma covered his face with his hand, clenched in a tight ball, crying to himself. This was the first time Agon had seen Hiruma cry, or even shed a tear; not even when he crushed the trash’s dreams of going to Shinryuji, he didn’t even shed a tear.

Why now?

Agon shifted over. He sat behind him. He wrapped his arms around Hiruma’s waist, letting them linger, rubbing him softly there, kissing his neck.  _ No…!  _ Hiruma wanted to cry out to Agon despite himself sobbing already.  _ Not now, Agon…! Please. _

Although he pleaded with Agon mentally in his head, clenching his teeth, he broke down into tears, crying against him, moaning aloud, clenching his teeth, feeling Agon’s teeth rake across his skin; comfortable. He felt safe. Hiruma learned not to ever feel safe. Not since his dad—

“What happened… trash?” Agon asked him between those somber kisses. “What happened to you… Hiruma…?”

“My dad died…!” Hiruma sobbed aloud, crying. He felt a freeze in Agon, muscles tensing, but just as the freeze came, it went. Agon remained calm. He continued to kiss Hiruma. Hiruma had let no one see him in such a vulnerable state. With Agon sucking down on his neck, knowing the exact points to hit, despite being a devil, he wanted to plead with God and sob  _ No! Not now… please, God _ —

Hiruma felt himself be grabbed by Agon and turned over across the bedspread. He laid flat on his back as Agon came over him, kissing over his neck still, underneath the covers, shutting his eyes tight, sobbing. This is what he wanted, to be with Agon… but not like this. Just not… like this—

Agon kissed him.

His warm lips were felt against his. His tongue seeped into his mouth, along with warm saliva. Agon was always warm. Hot. He had high body temperature; almost all the time, despite being covered up in baggy clothing. Hiruma let Agon kiss him. Painfully. It was going to happen.

Sex.

He knew within himself this needed to happen as Agon undressed him, rubbing his hands down his shirt and into his jeans, stripping them off. They needed to get their feelings across to each other. Those feelings held back for three years.

Agon stared down at Hiruma’s naked pale body.

Hiruma knew Agon had countlessly been with plenty of beautiful women. Hiruma didn’t know if he held up to those standards. Agon’s.

Agon’s eyes flicked him over. He didn’t say anything. All he did was reach above Hiruma and grab his wrist, holding him against the mattress, those rough hands, boxing him in. Once again. Although rough, they seemed soft.

Agon’s cock twitched  _ Shit.  _ he cursed to himself. He was hot. And dripping precum. The lights were off, so he wanted to say Hiruma could barely see, but that trash had keen eyes. Agon was a natural with sex. But doing it with Hiruma…

He moved over him. His body reacted. He kissed his neck again on the opposite side, spreading Hiruma’s legs beside him, rubbing his cock head, slicking it with precum before he stroked Hiruma’s hole with it, sticking both fingers inside.

“ _ Ah _ !” Hiruma let out a loud shout, finally releasing the lip he had been biting the entire time since they started, clenching his teeth. Agon probably shouldn’t have started it off with two fingers and should’ve taken it slow, rubbing Hiruma, slowly, but Hiruma made no attempts to stop Agon as he fingered him. He made those babyish whimpers, voice loud, body trembling with anticipation as Agon was somewhat inside him.

Agon pulled his fingers out. Hiruma was warm. He stuck his nose deep into the crook of his neck and flipped him over on his stomach, still holding his wrist, pinning him against the bed. He didn’t say anything at all. All he did was silently and surely fuck Hiruma through the night. Hiruma hid his moans in a pillow. They weren’t in arousal, but something else Agon couldn’t quite figure out yet. Not yet, anyway.

Agon was big. Ten inches. At erect. Agon’s size was impressive, which everything Hiruma had found out to be about Agon, impressive. Agon boasted, but he was given the right to. He always came through with his talent and nature.

Hiruma caught Agon moaning and groaning against him, voice soft, almost silent, even. He felt their flesh slap together. Hiruma could’ve blacked out any moment. Agon figured out how much time he had before he did. In the midst of their silent gasps, Agon did hear one thing besides the two piercings on each ear of the trash clank together in the action.

“Agon…” Hiruma had murmured silently to himself out in the open, without trying to abide by or hide it away with a sure laugh of himself. Hiruma had bags under his eyes. He looked back at Agon, almost with a glance to end it.

“Is it painful… trash?” Agon asked him, right in his ear. Despite the action, Agon’s voice didn’t falter. He wasn’t gasping. He wasn’t breathing hard. Hiruma nodded. A tear fell out of his eye, from the left corner, looking back at him.

It was painful, Hiruma admitted to himself. He could hide pain very well. Extremely well. Although his face didn’t show it, his actions did, so for Hiruma to be honest with Agon… as much as he was… that meant he was in a lot of pain… with him. Maybe this meant Hiruma was being as honest with Agon as he was because… He was being honest with himself.

Agon came. Hiruma moaned out in response, feeling Agon’s hold on his wrist tighten. Ten seconds passed. Hiruma breathed hard against the sheets. He had just had sex. With Agon Kongo. One he had dreamt about being with since he’d first met.

The sex was okay; not Hiruma’s thing, but that was okay. It was Agon’s thing. And that was alright. He was worn. Tired out. It had lasted for ten minutes, counting the minutes they laid in bed on top of each other as Agon rode out the impulses in him, sliding in and out of his body, shivering since the moment he came, which was seven minutes before hand. Hiruma laid there. Twitching. Involuntary. Agon didn’t speak at all. All he did was—

“Trash—” he tried to say afterwards, frowning in discontent, as something was on his chest, but Hiruma didn’t want to hear it. He was lying on his back now, Agon over him, pressed together. He looped his arm around Agon’s neck and pulled him close, breathing roughly.

_ We just had sex, idiot!  _ Hiruma wanted to tell him, almost shouting, but he had been too tired. It was his first time. It was no secret that Hiruma was a virgin. He had no first kiss, but all of his firsts were taken by one single man.

Kongo Agon.

Hiruma gave Agon a slashed open grin, exposing his fangs, hair all flat before he passed out against the sheets, slumping in a limp position, eyes closing. Agon smirked, looking at him. Now that slimy trash was really slimy.

He simply laid his head against the trash and closed his eyes.

He slept.

Agon hadn’t figured out that Hiruma liked it rough until a year and a half into their relationship when they were in their penthouse they had bought for themselves so they could bang in a nag-free environment. He was having sex with Hiruma when he did. During the day. Hiruma had never made any attempt to stop Agon from impulsively coming upon him, though not sexually attracted to him. Despite this, he stayed. He wasn’t sexually attracted to Agon, or anyone of that matter, but one thing he craved more than anything was intimacy. The two of them got intimate. Real intimate. He understood Agon was a sexual being, AKA horny bastard, which would be unfair to deny Agon that right and permission to his body in those ways. He understood who Agon was. It came to him painfully one day and the next when they went to visit Unsui to help take care of their Uncle, mom’s brother, which really the twins called Dad because he raised them in the Kanto region.

Unsui had asked why Agon and Hiruma had sex as frequently as they did, now as it began to annoy him, unable being able to fall asleep at night comfortably anymore even though Agon was straight and could restrain himself some more.

“He can’t help it.” Hiruma confessed to Unsui. Agon rested on his stomach. They were naked beneath the sheets. They had just finished having sex, five minutes before Unsui walked in and could tell by the smell in the room and appearances they gave him. Agon had fallen asleep, dozing off, as usual. Hiruma stroked his fingers through his hair. A habit he found himself doing now, upon being with Agon.

Unsui sat on his own twin bed in the bedroom Agon and him used to share when they were little. Agon had moved out during an episode of him acting bizarre and having a temper tantrum, which led to switched rooms. The parents and adults in the family would never tell Unsui what was wrong with Agon. All he knew was that he was a little special and people would misunderstand him and make offhanded cruel remarks. Sometimes.

“What do you mean he can’t help it?” Unsui asked, seeming frustrated. “He’s a grown man. He can help it. He can restrain himself—”

“If he could, then he wouldn’t be having sex with me.” Hiruma confessed. The room answered him in silence. That was the painful truth. All he had ever wanted was Hiruma, despite being with women, as a life partner. Agon wasn’t gay at all. He would’ve discovered those sexual attractions already prior to meeting Hiruma. Agon also didn’t date women. He wasn’t dating Hiruma right now, either, but they had both intimately agreed to stay bonded to one another through intimate, soul, contract.

“I have sex with Agon because of his stress,” Hiruma told him. “And because I want to. It calms him down. It also helps him perform better in games before matches and helps him with his anxiety. It clears his head. It provides many benefits for him and I. We have sex 5-6 times a day; whenever he feels like it, I do it. It doesn’t matter.”   
“But… why?” Unsui seemed so confused. “I don’t get it. Why go so far for someone like him?”

“Great athletes have sex 7.5 times greater the amount of the average human being.” Hiruma decided to tell him. “Agon has been doing this since he was in middle school and performed well in games, which we can both conclude: he’s a Great Athlete. He’s one of them. Superior to his kind. He’s always been this way. Have your parents told you what Agon struggles with on a daily basis?”   
“No…” Unsui answered in response. “Not at all. They’ve told me nothing. They’ve kept anything dealing with Agon a secret. From me. His older brother.”

“He struggles with PTSD; Chronic Stress Disorder, as well as ADHD and Anxiety.” Hiruma opened up. “He didn’t tell me this until late last year, and we’ve been together for 2. He hides his medication from you and others around him. He didn’t want you to know, and therefore, never said anything. He had been off his medication all throughout highschool and late into college. Still, I’m working on it with him. He doesn’t like it.”

“That can’t be true!” Unsui denied, immediate. Hiruma’s eyes widened upon the sudden outrage from the one that always remained calm. “Okay. Although… he can be a little ADHD at times, this can’t be true. No way…”

“Those temper tantrums?” Hiruma cocked his head, reciting from memory what Unsui said. “Explosive bursts of anger; caused by PTSD. Agon struggles with attachment, apparent since he was a kid; isolating himself, untrustworthy of others, and finds difficulty in perceiving and responding to others emotional well being,”   
Unsui remembered when Agon got accepted for the Sports Scholarship at Shinryuji when they had mistakenly mistook him for it and Agon showed up at the park to meet Unsui, despite him not knowing where he was. Agon had always found Unsui. Twin intuition. He had always known where Unsui’d be, as if reading his mind.

“Have you came here to laugh at me?” Unsui asked callously to his brother. Agon’s eyes didn’t seem to waver. They stared at the moon.

“Aahh… Maybe.” He said, voice soft, drawling on.

Tears blotted in Unsui’s eyes. He walked away telling Agon to believe in his own power, which Agon responded with as usual, “I was gonna do that, anyways…” This memory came into his head. Agon had said nothing encouraging, but… he showed up to check on his brother. Unsui. Him. He had been crying because he was hurt, but also because Agon had never been emotionally responsive in terms of empathy to anyone, ever since Mom died.

“And lack of empathy,” Hiruma continued, “as well as having difficulty with expressing and identifying emotions and internal states; finding it hard to express what he truly wants and desires. What he feels. To anyone. Even me. I had to learn to read him. Better than anyone else. Agon’s the real deal. It’s not a joke. It’s serious.”

He ran his fingers through his hair. Agon didn’t just have a problem with regulating his anger and making friends. It was because of his Chronic Stress; all apparent since his mom died.

At age 4.

“It goes down to behaviour, too.” Hiruma spoke. “Impulse control; aggression and having trouble sleeping.”   
Unsui remembered Agon tossing and turning the nights before, growing frustrated, before he threw an explosive temper tantrum that Unsui saw that caused him to switch rooms and sleep by himself. Now that he thought about it, Agon’s anger and violence went beyond any reason. He had seen him grow so angry sometimes that it was hard to watch.

“Cause and Effect thinking is also part of this, too.” Hiruma explained. “He often does things without thinking of long term effects, right? The Shinryuji fuck up is an example. He didn’t know you applied for the scholarship, did he? He ended up hurting you unintentionally when he applied because of me and came to express that to you when he came to you, that night, remember?”

Hiruma had never made attempts to talk to Unsui, and only did when it was about… Agon. Unsui did remember Agon making an effort. He always did. Even though it wasn’t always in the correct manner, Agon did try, from drawing on benches so Unsui could understand and get the play formation to showing up when he was sad. Agon was aware. Just lacked the tools to express it.

“Agon has also shared with me moments of dissociation; feeling as if he’s not there. He’ll tell me, and usually, I can catch him right before that happens through the symptoms of his actions. It’s not just him spacing out.”

“Did Mom dying cause this much of traumatic stress?” Unsui asked, eyes blotting up with tears, lip trembling. He had no idea. For so long, Agon had… “How?”

“Agon had to see his mom decaying right before his eyes.” Hiruma explained clearly, eyes blank. “Every day and every night upon visiting her in the hospital. He was smart. Still is, but there’s a downfall to that. Agon has instantaneous memory, which means he remembers. Everything. Even at a young age. He’s shared with me nightmares about his mom coughing out blood. Imagine what that’ll do to you. At age four. Knowing exactly what it is; your mom dying right before your eyes and you can’t do shit about it. And you remember everything. And your four. Long-term trauma.”

Hiruma stopped speaking after that. Agon shifted his head against his stomach, telling him to shut up in a mumble before he fucked him again. Hiruma made a cheeky laughter, mumbling something to Agon in English before Agon told him to shut up again, calling him a dumb trash, beginning to wrestle with his lover underneath the sheets. Hiruma’s cheeky laughter was heard.

What Hiruma expressed to Unsui about Agon caused him to realize a whole lot of things… and be more understanding towards Agon’s case, beyond being his brother—

And then he heard the moaning.

“Agon, really?” Unsui sucked his teeth. Hiruma moaned in response. He could see their figures moving beneath the covers; an orange blanket. He grabbed his pillow and headphones and walked out the room, leaving the two of them to fuck each other to their heart’s content, despite his annoyance. He shut the door behind him. He paused.

Unsui smiled wearily.

Jeez, his brother was weird.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all like? Lmao.
> 
> A lil-bit of canon-bending, but just had to get this shit off my chest. Whew. Agon is such a misunderstood character, and he does a lot of shit honestly, but there's shit behind him than just being an "evil" character out of nowhere lol. He honestly my fave and words can't describe how important his character development was and is to me omg.  
> Hiruma too! Lmao. That lil bitch.  
> The original story is actual written in a bunch of fucked up journals I have lmao. Like twenty. These honestly just are lil drabbles summing shit up from them lol so this is planned to continue, don't worry y'all. There's just so much unexplained shit about Agon and Hiruma that I feel like getting off my chest, so more HC's! LOL.
> 
> Comment and Kudos are always welcome!  
> Thanks so much for reading!
> 
> -$Papa Monsta$


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter more-so takes place in their first year of college.
> 
> Hope you like!

Agon’s eyes were hazel.

Hiruma had seen this when he took off his shades. They seemed to fluctuate between colors… green… brown… amber… blue. Hiruma wouldn’t know the purpose behind why they did that until later, the truth being, Agon felt a lot of things for Hiruma, at that time, but for now, he stared into Agon’s eyes. It was the morning after they had sex. In their dorm room. For the first time. Again.

They had had sex.

His head was against Agon’s chest in the morning. He was sleeping. His eyes were closed. Agon’s sunglasses were folded on the desk beside them, near the bed. Oakley Juliet’s. He always took off his shades before sleeping, but Hiruma never cared enough to look.

Until now.

“Trash…” Agon started to say. He woke up. Hiruma’s eyes snapped open. Agon mumbled amorously. His eyes stared at the ceiling, hazel. He stared. “Was that… your first…?”

His voice trailed off. Hiruma hummed to himself. He didn’t feel like answering. Not now, anyway. He was still tired from the night before.

“Mm.” Hiruma mumbled. He made a groan. He didn’t answer Agon. All he did was keep his arms wrapped around the man, head hung low on his chest, eyelashes long. And black. He looked down. Agon noted that Hiruma felt incredibly… small at this moment. Intimate.

Agon was his first. It felt incredibly different, being Hiruma’s. He had been many people’s first. Several times. But with Hiruma… he couldn’t shake the feeling that it felt different.

Surreal.

Where do we go from here? Agon wanted to ask himself, as he stared up at the ceiling fan. It spun in slow circles.

“Does it hurt?” He found himself asking. Hiruma grunted. His lips thinned into a frown. He still didn’t look Agon in the eye.

“Yeah.” he said. “It does.”   
They were silent after that. He expected Hiruma to speak up, but… he didn. Hiruma didn’t say anything at all until five minutes had passed, staring at Agon’s nipple. Agon dozed off for those five minutes. The trash’s voice filled his head.

“You were my first.” He confessed to him, politely; obedient. He answered Agon’s question from before. Five minutes, he recognized, until he talked again. “Fucking Dread.”

He didn’t say his name. Agon. He called him by his nickname. Fucking Dread. Though, he called him by Agon, his name, last night. Hiruma was a virgin.

And Agon had taken his virginity.

Hiruma shifted his head along Agon’s stomach; rubbing his ears against his chest, shutting his eyes. His piercings were still there. He hadn’t taken them out.

Hiruma got up moments later, really, thirty minutes after resting with him, to take a shower. He separated from Agon. The shower head turned on. The door shut.

Agon joined him.

They spent 7 minutes in the shower together. Hiruma’s hands traced down Agon’s strong shoulders as the dragon stood in front of him, holding him against his body, the shower head sprinkling down water on his back, sighing. It was intimate. Very intimate. Very soft. Very touching.

Agon moaned against him when Hiruma rubbed his thumb across his hip, dropping his hand, stroking him there.  _ He liked nimble touches like this, huh?  _ Hiruma thought to himself silently. Huh. Interesting. He was almost like a baby.

A baby, huh?

Hiruma thought silently to himself. The way Agon rested his head in the crook of his neck and didn’t care if his dreads got soaked or wet in the shower with him… he began to give him a hickie. He could feel Agon’s teeth rake across his skin again. He groaned into him. Again. Agon was such a silent predator. That cold… intimidating… intent seemed to wash away along with the bathwater that ran when Hiruma stepped out, Agon shutting it off.

He had let no man see him like this before. Agon drenched a towel over his dreads, drying them. Hiruma thought. Not even Agon. This was Agon’s first time being so intimate with him. Again. He looked at his height, eyes flicking over the tall man.

He was 6’1.

He had grown.

“What?” Agon asked, eyes somber, bags beneath him. “You want something, trash?” He laughed to himself, silently. “Another fuck, perhaps? Kukuku…”

Confident.

He turned back to drying his dreads. Hiruma smirked. There was always a difference between the twins. Agon and Unsui. For Hiruma. In the eyes. Agon’s had a cold, predator-like intent in them that reflected the color of the lenses he wore; bags underneath them; cold. Unsui’s eyes had the exact shape, but… delicate; intricate; puppy-like; big. Agon and Unsui were the exact same carbon copy, speaking physically, almost built the same, except for more muscular definition that Agon possessed, separating him from his twin. Unsui’s eyes were always gray and dark. They lacked the merciless anger Hiruma wanted in him that he saw in Agon. He’d never been interested in Unsui.

He was interested in Agon.

Agon looked at Hiruma’s ass.  _ Flat.  _ He thought. He smirked to himself bitterly. Hiruma caught a glance from them.

“You starin’ at my ass, Fucking Dread?” Hiruma asked him as he stepped into his shorts. Agon laughed.

“What ass?” Agon asked. “There’s nothing there, trash. Don’t get so ahead of yourself.”

Hiruma smirked to himself. Bitter. He couldn’t get his mind off what happened from here. Agon might’ve been used to mindless sex, but Hiruma wasn’t. He didn’t let others underneath his skin so easily, but Agon was different. A different case. From usual. He contemplated if he should open his heart up to him, Agon. Again. If this was any real than it was... the night before.

Agon laughed. He thought. His thoughts were the same as Hiruma’s, too. Where would he go from here? Where would they go… from here?

Agon remembered the way Hiruma held him in the shower. Like a baby.

Hiruma remembered the same.

They went throughout their classes that day, as usual. Agon actually showed up to class that day. To all of them. Hiruma and Agon sat next to each other each class. They always did.  

This time, it felt no different than usual.

Until Agon snuck his hand under the desk and held Hiruma’s.

It surprised Hiruma, at first. But, he let him do it. That Fucking Dread was complicated. He glanced over from the notes he was taking in class, lights turned off, projector projecting a project Agon would never see. His eyes were focused on it, though. He wasn’t looking at him, but, still held his hand. He was sleeping. Beneath his shades.

Hiruma turned away and snarked. This Fucking Dread. So lonesome. Days like that happened. They passed with Agon and Hiruma both testing each other through silent actions and techniques. Agon had bought Hiruma and him Chinese take-out on some days. The trash was weird. He had lo-mein and ramen. They sat in their dorm room, digging through the food Agon had. Hiruma only ate ramen, upon noticing the bitter taste it helt.

“Why don’t you want my ramen?” Agon asked, defensively. “Trash!”

“It has too much flavor.” Hiruma noted. He held the cup of steaming noodles in his hand, sniffing it. This had had nearly too much flavor, since Agon liked them special and decided to pour a whole lot of soy sauce in them, getting to them first. He tsked. It wasn’t a problem. He could deal with it. For now. It wasn’t bothersome.

“Ah?” Agon arched his lip. It was nighttime. Dark outside. The lamp was turned on in their room. Hiruma sat on the edge of his bedspread. He held the cup up to his lips. Agon watched him.

“What?” he asked before Agon gave his answer by stiffly turning away. Agon had never seen Hiruma eat before. He actually ate quite a lot. His metabolism was fast, which led to him being so skinny and only being able to obtain a certain muscular height and definition. Agon wouldn’t care to know that. All he cared about was seeing Hiruma eating!

Hiruma closed his eyes and sipped the broth from the ramen as Agon turned away to finish his meal noisily.

Weirdo.

Agon thought of him as that. But later through the days and months they spent together, they grew close. Intimate. From playing a game of chess outside the University’s park to throwing a spare football in it together.

“You gon’ show up for practice for once, Fucking Dread?” Hiruma asked him. He threw a straight in Agon’s direction. He caught it. “Or are you going to sleep past it and keep napping like a big ol’ cat you are.”

Agon stared at the football. He threw it to Hiruma. He wore a deep army green Yeezus jacket he made Ikkyu grab from a Kanye Concert in Japan while he was with some chick in jeans. White high-top vans were on his feet.

“I dunno.” he said. “You tell me.”

He threw the ball back at Hiruma. Hiruma knew Agon hadn’t shown up for practice, ever since he kissed him. That was alright. He was testing him, anyways. It’ll be okay.

He didn’t tell him he planned for the two to become Captain and Vice Captain together.

Agon showed up for practice on Tuesday and smashed the lot of Seniors, including Yamoto and Taka, with Hiruma. They were a brilliant tag team. Banba was callous to Agon, in terms of disliking his personality, but, Agon didn’t care. He tuned those things out. He was just a big trash. That’s all.

He undressed in the locker room. Hiruma came next to him and rolled his fingers down Agon’s back, scratching the small of it silently, thanking him. That was Hiruma’s way. Of thanking him. Agon snorted. For playing.

Agon didn’t show up to practice after that, but he always showed up for Hiruma’s games. Hiruma let Agon know he could come back and join the team any time he wanted, a club application already filled out. When he was ready.

He didn’t. 

Hiruma understood that. Through the times they had sex, the more Hiruma spent time with him, he began to understand Agon’s character, why he did things; why he was Agon. He understood him. Hiruma didn’t mention to the team that seeing Agon in the crowd or beside the bench at his games gave him the ultimate confidence boost in the whole wide world.

Like some sort of girlfriend.

Sex was getting easier. Agon was still rough. His body was growing accustomed to him. Agon was getting used to Hiruma, too, and that trash never ceased to surprise him. It wasn’t until a Celebration Game against Enma University in their first year in college Unsui had seen Agon and Hiruma together for the first time, and found out about his brother. They were making out behind the locker room building near Agon’s car Dad had gave him for getting a 4.0 in all his classes during the Hide and Seek game Enma had decided to play with close family and friends with Saikyoudai to find their devil commander Hiruma.

He was with Agon.

Unsui froze upon seeing them. It was a shock, at first, seeing the two of them, together, but he saw how open hearted Agon laughed with him, as if no boundaries were held.

He opened up into a smile.

Agon froze against Hiruma, feeling his twin stumble upon them. Hiruma’s ears twitched in Unsui’s direction.

“He’s here…” Hiruma mumbled in Agon’s ear, stroking his shoulders through his baggy sweater and jacket. He continued to kiss his jaw. “What do you want to do?”   
“I know.” Agon answered silently. “Nothing. Just act normal.”

Hiruma did as he was told. He continued to kiss Agon and laughed along with him, rubbing his chest and strong arms, cackling sweetly, aloud. Agon didn’t mind this. It was natural, after all. He was testing his twin. What he would do if he found Hiruma and him.

Together.

Like this.

“He’s not here, guys!” Unsui told the teams coming towards him profoundly, grinning. “Check somewhere else.”

“Detective-MAX!” Monsta screamed, pointing his finger high into the air. Unsui left, laughing to himself, joining his crew, leaving Agon and his lover.

“Hm…” Hiruma hummed to himself, stroking his fingers across his chest. “Would you look at that, huh? Kekekeke…”

Agon backed away from Hiruma as they separated, loose fingers becoming entangled once again within each other as feet turned opposite ways.

“I’m going to go hide now,” he said. “Too many fucking kids to count; too many chibis running wild. This space is too open,” He looked up at the trees, eyeing them. “Huh?”

Agon stared at Hiruma’s back. He wore a black leather jacket over his shoulders. Agon almost wished putting his upon them.

“You’ll be coming back, trash?” Agon asked him. Hiruma smirked. “...Right?”

“Fucking Dread, so presumptuous.” Hiruma cackled to himself silently, holding his chest. “Kekeke… I actually occupy some of your pea-brained thought space now, huh? What an honor.”

Agon looked down at the ground. Leaves were scattered there. Hiruma grabbed his hand and kissed his check, pecking him there, before he stalked off and went off to hide, blending in within the shadows. As usual. Again.

Hiruma spread his legs for Agon to suck his cock in Jamaica.

For two weeks Hiruma had let Agon explore and experiment with his body. They had gone on a three-day trip to Jamaica for Agon to show Hiruma his Rastafarian roots. Hiruma was happy. Agon felt close to him. Maybe it was about time…

Hiruma felt close to Agon.

Agon’s lips closed in on Hiruma’s cockhead. He was seven inches. At erect. He sucked on him.

His tongue licked down his shaft, bridging between flaps, saliva warming him. Hiruma shivered. Hiruma never felt anything like this. This was the first time he had ever felt something so intimate… as this. He rested on his back across the hotel’s bedspread in Jamaica, closing his eyes, shutting them as Agon worked over him.

He was magic. Agon was magic. He was a natural. He caused Hiruma to drip; to cum. He hadn’t done that since he was 12, the first time he touched himself.

“Agon…” he moaned aloud, out in the open air, crying. His moan carried the walls. There was a balcony outside the open doorway, showcasing the night sky and city air. They had to go back to school on Monday. He had practice then. They played a game on Friday. They had another on Tuesday. This was the only chance Agon had to be with Hiruma.

And Agon took that chance.

“ _ Agon _ …” Hiruma whimpered as he deepthroated him. Shit. He was so warm. Agon’s eyes grew hazy. It turned him on, seeing him like that; hazel eyes growing fuzzy as he looked up at Hiruma, his dick in his mouth, shivering.

Hiruma let Agon lick him all over; kissing between his thighs, precum dripping everywhere, leaving hickies between him. Hiruma groaned. This was hot. Real hot. His cheeks flushed red, from the way Agon carried his legs from the underpass of his thighs and bit on them each side… Hiruma grew wet. He dripped more precum. He hadn’t dripped this much his entire life, and all of it, was inside of Agon.

He moaned.

His hand rested across his forehead. Agon was going  _ in _ . He wanted to cry out of sheer, immersed, pleasure. Only Agon could get him like this.

Only Agon could get him to come.

He didn’t.

Agon wasn’t surprised. This wasn’t easy for Hiruma. He pulled away. Precum dripped from his lip. He licked it off, then stroked himself, seeing Hiruma’s pale figure in the damp darkness rest against the bedsheets, closing his eyes, eyelashes long, falling asleep. He was beautiful. He had meant to tell him the first time they had sex, but… things happened. That trash blew him off. Agon didn’t expect Hiruma to come. He hadn’t since he’d been with him. Hiruma wasn’t sexually attracted to him. That was okay.

But he was intimately immersed in Agon.

He always had been.

And always will be, sole long as Agon kept to himself…

And Hiruma kept to him.

He noticed growth in Agon. From the ways he showered to the way he spoke softly to Hiruma when they were alone. Together. Agon noticed those things, too. Hiruma was a special trash. He could admit that. About him.

Was he gay?

Hiruma combed his fingers through Agon’s hair, scooping out the dreadlocks one by one. He hummed silently to himself, breathing through his nostrils softly while Agon laid on his stomach.

No. He thought to himself. He couldn’t be. Hiruma was his only—

“You were my first.” Agon confessed to him, suddenly. His voice was soft, almost like a small, child-like, hum. Hiruma opened his eyes. They lazed ahead at the wall. Agon slept on him. “I’ve never been with a male before… any guy… I’ve never dated. Never felt attracted to them. Not once.”

Hiruma paid attention to the word choice Agon used. He didn’t say the word “trash”. He said “guy”. That meant Agon thought of him on a level at least upon as a human being. Hiruma stopped combing his hair. His claws raked against his scalp. Agon liked that. Hiruma let his hand drop to Agon’s chin, where he grabbed it, scraping his bottom lip.

_ Look at me.  _ His eyes seemed to say.

Hiruma’s eyes seemed to almost glow in the moonlight; blue; striking. Agon’s gaze led up to his. His eyes gleamed green. They changed again.

Hiruma wiped the cum from his lip.

They walked around the town center on Sunday, holding hands. Hiruma let Agon fuck him over the counter when they got back, moaning out in the sky, screaming. Hiruma was loud, Agon noted. But that’s what he liked about that trash. He wanted him to be loud. He wanted to make him scream.

They’d have to get their own place.

When they returned to Saikyoudai University in Tokyo for the first time on Monday, trashes didn’t seem surprised that they were holding hands and giving goodbye kisses to each other in the hallways before they departed. They were the two demons of Kanto for crying out loud! How could they say anything against that?! But beside themselves… they couldn’t. Agon and Hiruma… it seemed natural between the two of them. They just showed up holding hands one day and no one said anything about it.

It was natural.

Hiruma had sex among the sink with Agon in their cabin when they went on their second trip to Mt. Fuji to train with their team. Agon fucked Hiruma there. Hiruma had taunted him in his ear and whispered all kinds of raunchy things to him that got him hot all over. Hiruma was a devil. He was an enchantress. Those charming, flirtatious, words he said seemed to get him aroused when the devil whispered in his ear.

Although Agon wasn’t “officially” apart of their team, he helped out and trained with them. They were still in their first year, so they had time to waste until Agon to got his head together. But, time wasn’t an option. Hiruma knew that for a fact. He didn’t have to worry.

Yamoto stumbled upon the two together when they transitioned to the hotel.

Hiruma rested beneath Agon. You could barely see him. They were in the middle of the Second Semester; halfway through the school year. They had just finished having early morning sex ten minutes ago, Hiruma counted, dozing off. Agon was knocked out; fast asleep, as usual. Yamoto walked in the room and tapped his lover’s shoulder, shaking him gently awake.

Agon looked up. His eyes weren’t phased. He looked over his shoulder at Yamoto, resting on his stomach still, beneath the sheets. Yamato looked in his eyes. He was looking for Hiruma. It was about time the team Captain-in-Training woke up. He glanced at the clock. 10:00 am. Agon glanced beneath him at Hiruma.

Yamato didn’t know he was there.

Hiruma was so small compared to Agon’s frame that when they slept together, Agon’s width covered him. Not even his blond hair poked out from under Agon’s chest. Agon also noted Hiruma had no pubic hair. Or leg hair. Or facial hair. At all. He was completely bare. A weird trash indeed.

He lifted himself from Hiruma.

He revealed Hiruma beneath him, lifting up his body some to expose his lover. Yamoto's eyes widened. None of the team knew Agon and Hiruma slept with one another. This was his first experience stumbling upon the two.

And they were together.

Yamato gave no sign of disgust. All he did was gulp, waiting to approach the demon sleeping beneath Agon. He reached past the dragon’s shoulder and rubbed the demon below his. The demon startled, awake, but, woke gently. His eye slit open, looking to the side at Agon, sweetly, smiling soft, laughing light; gentle.

Until he saw Yamoto.

Hiruma’s eyes widened. He realized it wasn’t his lover shaking his shoulder. Immediately, he screamed, sitting upright in bed, freaking out, grabbing his gun.

It wasn’t there.

He realized he’d stopped sleeping with them six months into Agon and his relationship. He felt that comfortable with Agon to feel the need he was safe. With him.

And Yamato walked in on him.

“HOW DARE YOU?!” Hiruma shouted, screaming at him. He clutched the sheets to his chest. Agon and Yamamoto’s eyes widened. “HOW FUCKING  _ DARE _ YOU?! GET THE  _ FUCK _ OUT!!!” Hiruma grabbed the tissue box on the desk stand and threw it at him. “GET THE FUCK OUT!  _ GET THE FUCK OUT _ !!!”

Hiruma was screaming. He grabbed anything he could to throw at him. It took ten long seconds of Agon holding him down, still throwing anything he could at Yamoto as he himself stood with the blankets still draped over him for the captain to leave the room; or rather, get chased out.

Agon shut the door behind him. 

Agon got why Hiruma freaked out. Hiruma viewed Agon in the light as a husband viewed his wife; vice versa. Their intimacy and private space was sacred. He didn’t want anyone stumbling upon the two of them like this.

Agon stared at Hiruma. He was breathing heavily. Sighing. Eyes wide. Veins in his throat pulsing. Hand arched. He stared at the door which Yamato had came from.

Agon stood on the opposite side. Hiruma was moody. Sure. But this was on a whole new level. Hiruma felt like his trust was breached. Yamato was not meant to see him like this. The only man who was meant to see him like this was Agon.

And it was breached.

The dragon reached his arms out to Hiruma. He pulled his arms close to him, hugging the demon. The demon sighed into him. He was still breathing rough, yes, but he was learning to calm down; breathing slowly. The dark green blankets were still draped among him as he clutched them close to his chest, covering himself up. He closed his eyes.

Agon kissed him.

Hiruma still played in regular matches, like always, but Agon didn’t. Even though Agon was off for the season, he still helped him train individually. Agon had enough talent to where his individual skill could blend in with those Fucking Chibis. Agon was sculpting nicely, too. His muscles were smoothing into finer curves. Hiruma was eating right with him. Now, at a previous height of 6’1 upon entering college…

He was 6’3.

Agon never properly expanded upon his potential. He didn’t train. He didn’t do anything. But despite him doing nothing, he fought par on par with superhumans like him and won MVP among his first year in high school at the Kanto Tournament. Agon was strong. Tall. Agon had never had a proper foundation… but now that he was building it…

There was no limit to his strength.

“What are you looking at,” Agon asked him. “Trash?”

He was standing by the dorm room windows. He was lifting weights, working out. It was morning. Hiruma stared at him lustfully, chewing on his blatant stick of gum. He was hot. Agon, training; best combination he could ever dream of.

“I said  _ hell _ are you staring at, trash?” Agon said, aggressive, turning around. He balanced a weight on his index fingers, facing Hiruma. He wore a blue adidas tight muscle tank with black sweats and converse. 

Agon changed out of his shoes into blue Jordan retro 7’s. Hiruma remembered those were the same type that woman bought him so long ago.

“You remember when we first met?” Hiruma asked him. He had licked the top row of his teeth, eyeing Agon; preying on him. He wore a white fur coat and turtleneck; golden jewelry laced his neck, along with pearl formal shoes. They were nine months into their relationship. They were going on their first date.

“Like hell I remember that,” Agon said, untying his shoes. He took them off. Hiruma remembered Agon was probably going to switch into another outfit besides the one he was wearing now, all sweaty and the like. They could probably take a shower. Together. “Trash.”

Agon stood. He walked over to Hiruma. He smelled his neck.  _ Perfume.  _ He hinted, looking at his trash. He smacked his ass. He wore white leather pants. For him. Hiruma laughed seethingly, tracing his tongue along his teeth before Agon left his side, going into the bathroom to change, taking a shower.

Hiruma grinned. He simply turned around and walked in.

He shut the door behind him.

Hiruma’s hair had lost the gel during the shower that made it stand on end, but still contained some substance, more flat, but not flatter than usual. He smelled of Agon now, but, he didn’t mind. Agon always reminded him of cinnamon. Oranges. He smelled of them.

“You smell,” Hiruma taunted, laughing to Agon as he watched him fix himself up in the mirror, naked, studying himself. “ _ Trash _ .”

He mocked him. Agon laughed smoothly. “Shut up.” he said. “Shut up before I fuck you again, trash.”

He shut up.

They went on their date. They went to a zoo. Agon took him there. Although the animals seemed more scared of the strange couple than each other, passersbys stayed out of their way. Agon bought Hiruma an icecream cone. Hiruma licked upon it and taunted his lover, flicking his long tongue over it. Agon measured. Hiruma opened up into hearted laughter, almost like a kid.

He was loving it.

He was loving the date.

Agon had sex with Hiruma upon returning home. It was a great date. They banged into the night. Agon fucked him hard. Made him cry into the sheets. Made him moan and cry out pleas coarsely. Hiruma didn’t mind. He knew there was a mix of emotion behind it.

He slapped his ass.

“I’m sorry.” Agon said upon finishing, sighing into Hiruma, closing his eyes. Hiruma knew Agon was talking about Shinryuji. About… “Everything.”

“Me too.” Hiruma thought aloud. He decided to confess this to Agon. His eyes stared into utter blankness. Agon looked up at him. Almost like a kid.

He kissed him.

Agon was growing. Changing. He was still the batshit crazy asshole he knew him as… but he was learning. That was all Hiruma needed to know from Agon. His lover. All he needed to do was hold his hand. It took a little hand holding, but, he knew sole long as he held Agon’s hand and led him forward… Agon would get there.

Agon would get there himself.

“You remind me of my mom.” Agon had spoken to Hiruma softly one day, in his room, alone. He was in the bed with him. The afternoon sunlight shown in. Hiruma had came in to sleep with him between classes. He had ten minutes until he left for his third class of the day. Sociology. Hiruma was good at that. Reading him.

“Your mom, huh?” Hiruma ran his fingers through his hair. Agon’s. He smirked. A coarse laughter came from him.

“Your warm.” he said. “Trash.”

“I’m always warm.” Hiruma said, cackling. “You make me that way.”

That trash. Agon couldn’t help but be beside himself and smirk. He kissed his nipple and sucked on it, moaning in response when Hiruma responded, laughing confidently into the air, feeling Agon upon him like that.

He returned to class after ten minutes.

Hiruma’s teeth were white. They always were. He brushed them regularly. Agon had noticed when Hiruma woke up every morning and brushed them roughly.

“If I don’t brush them,” Hiruma began to say, gurgling. “They’ll begin to grow all spiky like and cut your lip! Kekeke! Then you’ll really be a bleeding bastard! Kekeke!”

“Shut up.” Agon said. “Why are your teeth spiky, trash?”

“Dunno. They grew in like that.” Hiruma spit into the sink, then gargled some mouthwash before spitting again. He wore Agon’s long sleeved formal shirt. It was white. “Daddy said to brush them regularly until they turn nice and soft; round. Don’t want them nice and spiky, do you? They’ll be sharp! Kekeke!”

“Get them from your dad?” Agon found himself asking. Hiruma didn’t answer. All he did was wipe his mouth with a spare towel before kissing Agon upon the lips, breath all minty fresh.

“Better?” He peeked.

“Better.” Agon smiled wearily. He continued to kiss Hiruma, leading him into a slow, heavy, hot, kiss. Hiruma moaned into him as Agon humped his thigh. He was turned on.

“C’mon, trash…” Agon bugged, grinning lowly. Hiruma shut his eyes. His arms were wrapped around his lover’s neck. The dragon.

“We just  _ did _ …” He hummed. “Don’t get too ahead of yourself, Fucking Dread.”

“Too late.” He shoved his erection against him. Hiruma knew it was time. Agon lifted him up, swinging him by the ankles and held him, carrying him to the mattress. They were in Hiruma’s old home. The hotel he lived in before switching over to Deimon. He laid him down in the sheets and came over. Hiruma let Agon ease over his body; easy.

“Agon…” He grinned, sighing into him as the dragon kissed into that crook of his neck he seemed to like. His smile opened into a warm hearted laugh. This was the intimacy he wanted. His nails raked the base of his neck, twirling down, rubbing his collar bone, pressing upon his nipples. He smirked. He pinched them. Agon pulled away solemnly.

“Trash…” He smirked bitterly. “What did I tell you about doing that…”

Hiruma knew. He taunted him. He pinched them again and began to laugh, rubbing him, enticing his lover. Agon snorted. He was having fun with him. Like a toy.

It got him hard, anyways.

Agon spanked his ass when they left. They had been together for 12 months now; a full year. Agon still hadn’t claimed Hiruma as his boyfriend, but he had other less bothersome things to worry about. He wanted Agon to take his time. This was new for him as well.

Agon found the real reason behind why Hiruma started to be with him.

“Is this all I am to you, trash?” He asked upon seeing his photo drawn with football formations on the back of it, behind a desk. “A damn pawn?”

Hiruma remained silent. He was at the foot of the doorway. He didn’t answer. Agon’s rage boiled. This entire time, Hiruma had been using Agon, in hopes of him joining the football team and beating the World Cup together. All he wanted was his power.

Not him.

“I  _ loved _ you!” Agon felt himself grow angry, blood pulsing, veins popping as he looked at Hiruma’s lanky figure, standing far from him. “I gave myself away… for you…!”

He couldn't describe the amount of anger he felt towards Hiruma at that moment. He rushed up to Hiruma. He snarled in his face.

“Get out.” he told him. They were in their dorm room. “You demon. You have ten minutes to get the hell out and pack up your shit before I come back…”

He left the room.

Hiruma’s stuff was gone upon Agon’s return. All the trophies, football equipment, bag of cellphones; everything. It was all gone. No signs remained.

No signs of Hiruma were left.

Agon wanted to cry in his bedsheets, but couldn’t. He let the past two weeks pass by with no sign of Hiruma. He went to all his classes. He went to all his classrooms. He did everything he was told, for once. That was all he had left. Despite them having synced schedules… he saw Hiruma nowhere.

“Agon!”

Mamori’s shout came to Agon in the hallway. He turned around. Ah? It was that half-breed Asian girl he tried to hit on a while ago with that short shrimp there. Although nice curves, Agon couldn’t feel into it anymore.

Mamori came up to him. She was holding a stack of papers, some flying back behind her. All of them were about data. Of football.

“Have you seen Hiruma?” she asked. “I’ve been looking everywhere for him and he hasn’t shown up!”

“Ah?” Agon snarled. He almost wanted to tell her to fuck off, but the pleading gaze she gave him reminded him to keep calm and lose his anger. He hadn’t done that since…

“He hasn’t shown up in a week for practice!” she confessed. Agon’s eyes widened. “He’s canceled all the club’s games! The club’s been canceled from the roster and pulled from the tournament! Only Hiruma could do that! He canceled the club!”

Agon’s eyes widened. Mamori looked distraught. She sighed to herself, looking down at the floor. Classmates passed.

“No one knows where he is…” she mentioned silently to himself. “The last thing I wanted him to be was alone. That’s why I came here. You were around him most… and seemed to be closest to him. Do you know where he’s gone?”   
Agon didn’t answer. No. He didn’t. He didn’t know where Hiruma went. He hadn’t seen him since…

“Are you okay, Agon-kun?” Mamori’s eyebrows furrowed. Agon’s eyes widened. “Your lips… they’re blue. Are you eating alright? Did something happen between you and Hiru—”

Agon turned away.

He cursed. Not this shit again. Everyone was whispering about it. No one knew they had been together, and Yamoto hadn’t said a peep about them ever since he saw them. The only thing people knew were that Agon and Hiruma were involved. Close. And something happened between the two of them.

But what?

“Would you like to come with me for lunch?” Mamori asked him softly. “Agon-kun?”

Mamori took him out to lunch. He ordered a sub. Not the usual cheeseburger he normally got out with Hiruma. Mamori ordered a water and pizza, along with a side order of… cremepuffs. She told him about the club’s misfortune and how Hiruma pulled them out of the tournaments and quit. Everyone was lost. It was so unlike him. They didn’t know what had happened… to cause this extreme misfortune to happen—

“Agon-kun…” Mamori asked softly. “Were you and Hiruma involved—”

Agon got up from the table and left.

“Agon!”

Her shout caught his attention. She was standing up. She faced him. He was a foot or so down the street.

“Please.” She pleaded. “May you talk with me? Please.”

Her eyes blotted with tears.

Agon sat back down… warily.

“I know that Hiruma felt comfortable with you the most…” she began to say, starting off. Her eyes looked down at the table. Her hands folded across it. “He laughed with you. Openly. It was different from what Hiruma had from Musashi. And Kurita. It was beautiful.” She let out a sigh. Her smile faded. “Though, I don’t know why… he stopped showing up. Do you think you could—”

Agon had already left.

Mamori didn’t seem him running. He had finally achieved the speed he had been working steadily towards all year.

4.2 seconds lightspeed 40-yard dash.

He ran towards Hiruma. The hotel. Balcony. That’s where he was. Room 411. He hadn’t seen this balcony in years. He climbed up to it, running atop of stairs and jumping over banisters until he reached it. He approached the door handle. This was the room.

He opened it.

The door was open already. He just creaked it open. He walked in, looking at the cups of ramen noodles left everywhere across the floor and furniture kicked and pushed across the room, tipped over. He spotted a green lump in the corner huddled in a blanket.

He picked it up.

It began to cry.

The green lump in the corner wasn’t, in fact, a lump at all. It was a demon, curled up in a ball of a green blanket, hiding himself, that needed to take a shower with him, a dragon.

The demon held its wrist to it’s eyes. It didn’t mean at all to cause Agon pain. He wasn’t using him. He always hoped to make plays with Agon. Those were just steps, planning ahead.

His dreams.

Agon got it. It was a misunderstanding. Hiruma only wanted to play with Agon. He enjoyed his company. Agon found himself wanting the same thing. He laid his head into the crook of Hiruma’s neck as he pulled himself in and stood. They cried together.

It was all a misunderstanding.

All of it.

They just wanted to be together.

Agon showed up for their last game of the tournament. Agon found out in the moment he saw Hiruma and heard Mamori tell him those things that Hiruma would give up football… for Agon. The greatest thing he treasured most, was not the sport he played…

But the man he was with.

The greatest treasure of all.

Hiruma helped him pull on his jersey over his head, dressing in the locker room. This was a surprise for the team. They didn’t know Agon would be helping them in the final match against Oujou White Knights University. It was a secret.

“Ready, Fucking Dread?” Hiruma asked him coarsely in his ear. He couldn’t help but hoarsely laugh, rubbing his lover’s back, the same way he did when he played the seniors in their first game at the beginning of college. “Kekekeke…”   
“I’m always ready, trash.” Agon snarked back. He closed his locker, smirking at it, seeing his reflection. And Hiruma’s. “Got your panties in a bunch, huh? Don’t start sweating now. It’s too early to get moist.”

“You’ve probably already started.” Hiruma joked. He poked fun at him. The both of them laughed. Hiruma had Agon signed up as an Utility Player; which meant Agon could come in at any time and play any position when he was ready and needed him. It was the perfect setup. They were ready. Hiruma had signed the team back up for Championships, and although the team didn’t ask how the devil himself got them back where they started before he pulled them out, they were glad to be playing with each other.

The demon and the dragon that flew high and soared across the clouds were once again, entangled within each other and  _ loving _ it.

After two long years, they were playing with each other.

Agon stormed across the field ten minutes before halftime. The crowd. Went.  _ Crazy _ . Shouts and screams were heard across the field and stands. Shin Seijuro’s eyes went wide, upon seeing Agon. This was the first game he played all season.

What a monster.

“Gonna give me a kiss for good luck, trash, before the game starts?” Agon asked, smacking his lover’s butt. It didn’t look too awkward. These things were common in sports like football. It blended right in.

They were losing by 10-0 against the White Knights. 

“Give me a touchdown, and I’ll give you a french kiss.” Hiruma told him, holding the football between his fingers, pointing it in his direction. “Fucking Dread.”

“Make it wet.” Agon ordered, strapping on his helmet. He stared at the team of trashes in front of him. Ah…? They were all trashes in his mind. He could do this. All he had to do was crush them. This was a televised event.

He blasted straight up the middle.

With a sonic boom, trashes twice his size were tossed left and right and Shin as the tightguard, last zone of defensive, was taken by surprise with Agon’s lightspeed 4.2 dash past him, smirking. He tossed the ball aside and looked down the field at the prize awaiting him 20 yards away.

“That was great, Agon!” Yamoto cheered, without using an honorific. He offered a high five, but Agon walked right past him. “Huh? Agon—”

Hiruma waited upon Agon’s arrival. “You’re 211 day’s late, Fucking Dread.” He counted, taunting. He held out a stopwatch. “Do you know how much that is?”   
“Yeah.” Agon said, hugging his waist, pulling the trash close. “I do.”

“That’s fucking 844 hours; 50,640 minutes; and bazillionths of seconds that I don’t feel like counting anymore.” The trash slashed an open grin. He looped his arms around Agon’s neck as he took off his helmet, letting it go. It fell to the ground. “Got it?”

“Yeah.” Agon answered. “I do.”

He tugged the trash’s waist towards his. Everyone watched in shock as the two of them grew close; commentary noting on Agon’s actions. Every. Single. One. He knew what he was doing. He simply leaned down and pressed his lips against the trash.

“That’s how long I’ve been waiting for this kiss,” Hiruma whispered to him right before he did. “Agon. Better make this perfect.”

“Idiot.” Agon said. “Quit dreaming.”

They kissed.

The crowd. Went. Bananas.

In Japan, homosexuality wasn’t shown as open as this; as sincere as this was. Agon made out with him on the field as Hiruma hopped on his waist, Agon holding the trash up by his thighs on each individual side of him. The referee called time-out. Agon continued to kiss him. All he cared about was that trash named Hiruma.

From day one.

He pulled away from Hiruma upon hearing the words, “... Unnecessary roughness…” while the ref tried to pull him out of the game for kissing Hiruma. Hiruma handled it; easy and smooth, saying there were no rules against Agon kissing Hiruma, if it were part of a play, which Hiruma proved, upon providing a formation imagery of it. It was named one thing.

Devil’s Advocate.

The Saikyoudai Wizards won against the Oujou White Knights 35-10 as the game closed. That stunt Agon and Hiruma pulled caused it to go viral in the Western countries, but as quick as the flame went up, it went down, as trashes perceived the two of them doing that move as a stunt; a play; one of many Hiruma’s ploys, which Hiruma was fine with. He didn’t mind fuckers being oblivious, or  _ choosing _ to be oblivious. Agon joined regular team practice and by their Second Year, it was up and running again. Agon and Hiruma were chosen as the new team captains. They were appointed by Yamato and Taka for their diligence and strength, along with fearsome leadership skills and Hiruma’s technique and wisdom.

“It’ll fit you better this term.” Yamato told Hiruma upon crowning him; a symbol of being a captain, being passed down. “Hiruma. Now that you have him.”   
He looked over at Agon, glancing at him. Agon backed away, almost fighting with Taka, shouting about, “Don’t put no gay ass crown on my head, trash…!” but Taka did anyways, upon Agon leniently backing down, calming, letting him do so. Moody bastard.

The demon and dragon were flying high again.

Entangled in one another.

Once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How'd you like? Lmao.
> 
> I always found it interesting that Agon CANONLY never had a girlfriend. What was he saving up for, hmmm??? Lmao.  
> It's always interesting with Hiruma, in terms of writing him with sex because I think everyone expects him to be a dominatrix of some sort and have a private sex room and shit like that one bitch from 50 shades of gray... but I think it'd be highly more interesting if Hiruma had never been sexually attracted to anyone at all... but intimately attracted to those who entranced him.  
> Like Agon.  
> Bc if you think about it, Hiruma's never much blushed at all, or shown his affection in those ways, and in terms of him dealing with Mamori, that care and affection she shows him goes towards everyone. She would treat everyone and anyone that way, which is primarily one of the reasons why I can't physically ship these two lmao. Hiruma needs someone to balance him out and understand; someone that will never cease to amaze him and PUSH him forward. A rival and a lover, which I think Agon would be the perfect fit, considering his game match with Shrinyuji, Hiruma legit "gave up" from words of Agon biting his back. The appeal is that if you play with fire, you'll get burned, which I feel would draw Hiruma in more, as him haven his boy's back when Banba was like "Yo. You think this motherfucker right for this team?" In the American Arc of the manga. He saw Agon as an opportunity. Not flaw. Like this ship ain't dark lol. Agon's never once canonly laid a hand on Hiruma, off the field, in terms of abuse, and same goes for Unsui. He's never once punched or slapped his bro lol. These things you gotta take into consideration, yo, lol.  
> ANYWAYS LMAO. Ya'll go give me some Kudos and Comments!  
> Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whew! This chapter wore the hell outta me! LOL Me is sick - 3 - Achoo~! but me is immortal so we all good lmao.  
> This chapter takes place in their Second Year of college. Ain't this my longest chapter yet? lol.  
> Hope ya'll like!

Agon sat on the bench and waited to be taken into the game, getting taped up by Hiruma.

He was on offense today. Hiruma had said he wanted him apart from his usual defense this game, so he sat on the bench. Hiruma was going to call him in, but in due  _ time _ . Agon clenched his teeth. Damn. His lover said it was to shake things up a bit, explaining it to him, but Agon couldn’t help himself! Even though he said he didn’t mind, he really did, getting pissed every second that passed by this moment. If he didn’t play in this game  _ soon _ …!

“Don’t worry, Fucking Dread,” Hiruma whispered in his ear. Sudden. Agon looked up at him. He stood behind him. He combed his fingers through Agon’s hair; dreadlocks long. He finished taping up Agon’s shoulders. “So impatient today, aren’t we? I’ll put you in soon, kekeke…” He rubbed his thumbs across them.

Agon didn’t answer. All he did was silently tape up his arms, and…  _ wait _ a fucking second—! His team was in defense against Zoigahama University. The lovey dozey couples and shit. He paid them no attention. From the bench, everyone could sense his silent, cold, killing-intent aura. Hiruma seemed unaffected by it. Yamato had requested at the beginning of the game to have Agon play offense with him, since this aura was throwing everyone off; opponent and team alike! But Hiruma seemed pretty dead set on his plans for Agon, telling him—

“Pay attention to the plays, ass hair.” He called him. “You don’t want to become more bald worrying about me and not you, do you, Fucking Wild Hair?”   
He looked back at him. His eyes gleamed. Hiruma knew what he was doing. Agon needed to calm down. The night before, he was stressing out about this game, being his first game of the season in his Second Year of college, now being a sophomore, to wreck trashes, and not being able to play offense; to showcase his true strength.

“We’ll keep you as a wild card.” Hiruma spoke to him, in their dorm. “It’s better that way. I don’t want opponent's scouting your strength. We keep that 4.2 lightspeed yard dash of yours a secret, alright? I want everyone to think it’s a fluke. As long as we fool them, then it’ll work in our favor. Kekeke… patience, Fucking Dread.”

“...Fine.” Agon pouted. He tore the sheets over himself in the bed, covering himself from the blinding lamp light. He didn’t have his shades on. Hiruma hadn’t found out Agon was photophobic until last night. He was typing up notes on his laptop in the bed he shared with Agon now; his screen lighting up across his irises, reflecting them. The lights were cut off. Like always. Agon woke up, suddenly, grumbling about telling Hiruma to shut it off before he broke that shit.

“I’m gonna break it.” Agon threatened in the darkness. “Trash.”

... _ Why?  _ Hiruma wanted to ask, but didn’t. He got so violent when he didn’t get what he wanted. He simply looked over his shoulder and peered at the dragon sleeping next to him. His eye was open. Agon’s.

Agon was serious. Hiruma froze. He watched him. He decided to test him. Agon; he stared at Hiruma’s laptop screen with wide eyes, unwavering. Hiruma reached over across his keyboard and turned down the brightness level, pressing the keys a couple times before Agon’s eyes began to shut. Hiruma knew he was faking. They widened, upon Hiruma still sitting in the damp darkness with his laptop’s screen completely black. He was testing him, too.

_ Kekekeke… _ Hiruma was almost beside himself.  _ This Fucking Dread! So photophobic…! _

He loved it.

“That, too.” Agon said, frowning, before rolling over, grunting, switching positions in bed. “It hurts my eyes, trash.”

Such a baby, Hiruma thought to himself, blowing a bubble, before closing his laptop, returning to Agon’s side, underneath the sheets, closing his eyes. Agon smirked. He got what he wanted, right? Kukuku…

He slept naked. Hiruma did too, now that the intimacy had grown between them. Hiruma noticed Agon had become very antsy when electronics were on during the night or when Hiruma typed on his laptop, knowing he was awake. He had just learnt Agon struggled with PTSD; Chronic Stress Disorder, two weeks ago when they had visited their apartment complex to pack their bags and switch to their college, now as practice was growing serious and the season begun. Hiruma stumbled upon Agon’s capsule of pills on the counter.

“Why?” he asked as Agon stood behind him, a shadow looming over his body. Hiruma didn’t seem shaken by the dragon standing two feet away from him, gaze hidden. A shadow cast across Hiruma’s eyes. He held the pills in his hand. “...Why didn’t you tell me…?”

Hiruma turned to Agon. Tears blotted his eyes. Black irises began to shimmer as tears traced them, lip sucked in, looking at Agon, quivering. Agon froze. His eyes widened. Why was Hiruma crying? He wanted to understand. Why was his trash crying?!

It was because of him.

Agon stood there, frozen. He had found those pills. His pills. He hadn’t hid them. Perhaps it was because he had grown so comfortable with Hiruma that he didn’t feel the need to, anymore. Agon walked towards Hiruma. He laced his arms around the trash as he pulled him into his shoulder, sobbing.

“Why didn’t you tell me it was as bad as it was?!” Hiruma cried against him, yelling. He pulled away. He stared up at Agon with angry eyes. He was angry with him. Agon. Angry with Agon.

“Trash—” Agon tried to say.

“ _ No _ !” Hiruma yelled. He snapped. His eyes widened with pure, white-hot anger, then flashed over in terror, widening again, lip stiffening as he looked at Agon. “You didn’t tell me…” Hiruma’s gaze fell to the ground, hands crowding around them as he held them in his hand. The pills. “You didn’t tell…  _ me _ …” He looked up at Agon. Tears fell from his eyes. “You didn’t tell… me.”

Agon cried.

His lip stiffened. Tears fell from him. They dropped hard on the floor, splashing. He clenched his fist. Hiruma was in such a vulnerable state right now… how… he was crying. Why was he crying, like this, to him?

It was because they were close, Agon answered. It was because they were close, to each other.

They were intimate.

They were intimately bonded.

“I’m sorry…” Hiruma said afterwards. His hands fell to his side. They still carried the pill bottle. “I shouldn’t have yelled at you like that, Agon.”

Agon realized he was still crying. Him. Hiruma walked over and loosed his arms around his neck, embracing him into a hug, pulling Agon down towards his shoulder, letting him cry into it.

He wept.

That was when Hiruma started researching. PTSD. Chronic Stress Disorder. All of it. Agon had confessed to him in his apartment’s bed that their mother had died. Him and Unsui’s. On June 27th. That he remembered all of it. Agon kept himself from going into graphic detail. He could feel himself coming onto one… a panic attack. He didn’t want to trigger one. Not in front of Hiruma. Not now. Not—

Hiruma placed the palm of his hand against Agon’s chest. Agon paused. He looked up. Hiruma was right there with him. His lips frowned, thinning.

“It’s okay.” Hiruma said softly. “It’s all… okay. You’re not alone anymore, Agon.”

Hiruma’s voice was high. About to crack. Something about that tone Hiruma used, made Agon feel that all was right in his world… all was calm in his world… In his and Hiruma’s.

In his… and Hiruma’s.

“I’m… all right?” Agon found himself questioning. His eyes caught the moonlight. It hit them, making them a pretty amber; honey-toned.

“Mhm.” Hiruma nodded. “You’re okay, right, Agon?” He grabbed his hand. “You’re all right. With me.” He squeezed it. He opened into a painful grin, smiling. Tears rolled down his cheeks. “Continue telling me. Agon.”

Hiruma had been  _ very _ careful of the word choice he used with Agon that night. Agon. With him. He was like a baby. Anything he could say or do could harm him. He didn’t want to hurt him.

Agon.

“Agon.” Hiruma said. Agon’s eyes flicked upward at his lover. His voice rang in his head. Hiruma stood over him, leaning over his broad shoulder, now in the game. He was staring at him, sitting on the bench, grinning ear to ear. “Time to play.”

Agon wrecked those losers. 35-2. A complete shutdown. Other than the trash two-point conversion from the opposing team’s captain, Agon got to play and completely annihilated those scum.

“Kukuku…” He laughed, standing near his locker,  _ happy _ . He took off his jersey, then his gear. Those trash didn’t even know what hit them! Kukuku! He was like a beast, just like in the sheets with Hiruma—

Hiruma rolled his hand down Agon’s back, standing next to him. Agon was mid-way taking off his shirt when he did that.

“Ah-?” Agon started, but stopped, upon seeing Hiruma’s smile. He was the only one that saw that. Hiruma was happy. His back was turned to the trashes behind him and he was near Agon. His back shielded him. Agon and Hiruma were always near each other, now. They always had been, ever since last year. No one questioned it. They just figured it was a close-knit, brotherly relationship, now that the two had grown, “ _ Oni _ -close!” As Ikkyu put it.

The team didn’t seem to mind. For the most-part, they were glad the two of them weren’t bickering as much as before and weren’t going at each other’s throats like how they played and did in the America Vs. Japan upcoming games. Hiruma was passive, when it came to Agon, and the team, those not dumb enough to figure it out, knew that Hiruma would let Agon have his way, sole long as it didn’t become troublesome. Hiruma let his hand drop from Agon. He walked away. That was his way of saying, “Good job!” or, “Great work out there today, Agon!” Agon smirked. That trash...

When they got home, they fucked.

Hiruma let Agon fuck him hard. Nice, good, and all strong with his bulging muscles over him… Hiruma’s couldn't have asked for anything better. Agon’s dick pounded in and out of him. His face flushed. He moaned. He had groomed his nails for moments like these. So he could  _ rake _ them against Agon’s back and let everyone know where those scars and cuts across it came from.  It came from him, and was a pleasure thing, really. Agon had also known that Hiruma liked it rough, which was why Hiruma allowed Agon to fuck him raw. He liked a challenge.

This one in particular.

Kukkuku...

“ _ Agon _ …!” Hiruma screamed out, moaning into the air. His voice carried into the ceiling. Agon fucked him harder. This immersed pleasure… “Ah-!”

He came.

Agon did. Not him. Neither was Agon surprised. Hiruma never came. Wasn’t attracted to sex. The trash was attracted to intimacy. Same reason why Hiruma let his voice carry out. He was unapologetic. If trashes couldn’t sleep because of his screaming, that was on them. He almost laughed. They could find earplugs.

Hiruma rested against the bedsheets. Covered in Agon’s cum. This was the sixth time they had sex today. He wanted Agon to be in top shape for the game. For things like this, he didn’t mind, if it benefited him in football towards victory and going to the Rice Bowl, then little things like this didn’t matter.

“Agon…” Hiruma laughed to himself. He thought of a joke to say, but was too tired to say it. He began to laugh at himself under his breath, smirking. It was worth seeing Agon’s pained reaction, this lil’ genius wanting to figure out what the hell Hiruma was talking about. Agon turned his head around to look at him. He was too busy looking out the window.

“What, trash?” he asked him. He bent down low, almost crouching, grabbing Hiruma’s wrist and holding them tight above his head. “Begging for another fuck?”

Agon looked him over. Ahh… He wouldn’t mind. Being this way. With Hiruma again. He had bags under his eyes. He looked like a used rag towel. He really shouldn’t.

He did anyways.

Hiruma rested on his back. It was dark out, now. The lights were cut off in the home. Moonlight shone in from the window. Hiruma closed his eyes. His hands rested on Agon, as he was sleeping beneath him. He was always warm. Agon. Like a heated furnace.

“Your mom,” He started to say. Agon woke up. “You said she died… right?”

He probably shouldn’t have had that conversation with him, not yet, anyways. But, he felt like talking to him. Agon.

“Yeah.” Agon answered. “She did.”  _ On June 27th… _

“I… don’t have a mom.” Hiruma began to say. “Never have, never will. Just some random bitch walking down the street, now.” He smirked, laughing. “Don’t even know what she looks like, either.”

Hiruma’s smile faded. He hadn’t realized in this moment, but he was telling Agon something he had rooted deep down inside of him ever since he was a little boy. He was going to say something else, but... it got trapped in his throat.

Agon thought. That’s why Hiruma had had such a skewed perception of women. Agon thought again. Like him. Hiruma’s mom wasn’t even in his life. Ever. He had never seen her face. She could be anybody. Hiruma could walk down the street and not even know if his own mom passed him.

Damn.

Agon closed his eyes upon seeing Hiruma close his, beginning to snore. Hiruma always slept softly, and sometimes, even if Agon listened real close, he could barely hear him, but on nights like these, Hiruma slept heavy.

When he was tired.

Hiruma struggled with undiagnosed Insomnia. Like many things he had undiagnosed, it kept him awake at night. He didn’t want to admit to himself he needed to get checked out. He had a fear. Of doctors. Hospitals. Any of the like. He hadn’t gone since he was seven. His dad never took him. They would always tug on his ears and ask his father about his teeth and the way they’d grown in, spiky. His dad never answered them. He only responded with, “We’re leaving.” And Hiruma would follow. He didn’t mind. He didn’t want those cheeky doctors poking fun at him, anyways.

Hiruma’s dad had convinced him to stay away from doctors. “Youichi… no matter what,” he started to tell him, bending down on one knee, looking Hiruma close in the eye, “Do  _ not _ go to doctors. You must not. Ever.”

Youichi didn’t care. Why was his dad speaking to him? He was drunk, anyways. Even if he was drunk, Youichi found himself taking heed of his father’s words, avoiding hospitals, skipping days when the school nurse called for check ups. That was until…

His father touched him.

“Agon!” Hiruma shouted. He woke up with a start. He clenched his teeth, eyes wide, shirt still off. He remained in bed with Agon, his lover. He looked down.

Agon wasn’t there.

Youichi’s eyes searched the room. He breathed heavy. He couldn’t find him. All he could find was a looming black figure in a yukata walking towards him,  _ coming _ across the bedspread, coming over  _ him _ …!

_ Stop!  _ He wanted to say.  _ Stop…! _

He didn’t.

The figure tore the covers from Hiruma, lifting them from his body. He reached down. Hiruma watched his hand. He couldn’t move. All he could do was sit there and watch, frozen, as the man’s hand reached down and touched. Before it could, Youichi realized one thing—

It was his father.

“STOP!” Hiruma yelled into the air.

He snapped awake. Agon moved his hand from touching Hiruma’s thigh, sitting in front of him, covers behind his back. His eyes widened. He stared.

Hiruma breathed heavily. Agon figured Hiruma had a nightmare. Agon woke in the middle of the night to piss, and when he left the bathroom, he found Hiruma groaning, twisting in the sheets. He wasn’t masturbating, so it had to be something else.

“What, trash?” Agon asked, while pissing. “What do you want?”

Hiruma didn’t answer. He only groaned. Agon figured Hiruma was having trouble sleeping. He flushed the toilet and washed his hands. Weird trash. He returned to the bed and slept upon Hiruma, returning to their usual sleeping position. Hiruma calmed.

Now, he was irate. What was wrong?   
Hiruma waved him off. He shook his head, upon seeing Agon’s questioning gaze. Agon shrugged his shoulders. He leaned over Hiruma and continued to kiss his neck. He let Agon do those things to him. He let Agon spread his legs on either side of him and fuck him. Hard. Just like he wanted. He was with Agon. He didn’t need to be afraid.

Agon hadn’t figured out Hiruma’d been sexually touched without his permission until they were in Jamaica together.

Hiruma had worn lingerie for Agon that evening. He had been acting strangely… intimate with Agon, ever since they arrived on Sunday. They’d taken off school for the next three days, Agon knew, as Hiruma had practice canceled for them and the next 72 hours. He was testing the member’s dedication and commitment to their training, and if they hadn’t shown proper results within those hours when he’d come back, there’d be hell to pay. He’d make them train like they really  _ were _ in hell. Agon didn’t mind. After all, Hiruma was with him, and not practice, so he couldn’t complain too much, could he?

He rubbed the beads on his wrist as Hiruma came over him, placing his hands back against the bed, crawling over him. He growled as Hiruma kissed him.

“You’re so hot…” Agon found himself saying as he began to make out with his love, Hiruma, tracing his hands down his thighs and rubbing his thumbs across Hiruma’s ribcage beneath the red lace he wore. Hiruma sat up, kneeling on his knees, almost shrugging off the pink silk robe he wore for Agon after he came out the bathroom, over his lover, getting dressed.

Hiruma had set this event for his lover, Agon, 4 weeks before. He had always planned to get intimate with him… but when? He had bought all kinds of lingerie for Agon and hid them in his suitcase, so it could be a surprise. The whipcream and strawberries were still there, but, he hadn’t planned to use them, yet. He planned this trip for another reason.

To finally confess to Agon.

Agon kissed him heavily, leaning up against Hiruma. He, too, sat on his knees, letting Hiruma come over him and rest down on his thighs as his hands shrugged off the robe he wore that covered him part way, wearing a red, laced, rosed one piece, braided down the sides in a corset-style manner; tight. Agon’s hands rubbed over his bony shoulders.

“Hiruma…” Agon began to moan as Hiruma grinded his waist against him. He knew the exact ways to get Agon turned on _.  _ Agon got easily turned on by Hiruma, anyways, as rubbing his boner against him and humping his thigh during practice, but… this was different. This was…

“Agon…” Hiruma found himself saying. He broke from Agon’s lips, saliva tracing them, reaching down his stomach. He felt Agon’s as the Fucking Dread grabbed his hand and placed it there, feeling his abdomen, rubbing him. He wanted him to take off his shirt.

Hiruma did. He followed in compliance. He tipped his weight over as Agon leaned him back, the duo crashing onto the bedsheets, kissing one another. Hiruma made out with him, placing his tongue into his mouth as Agon begged for it. Agon knew Hiruma wasn’t a good kisser and had no experience with it since this relationship, and knew Hiruma would probably  _ never _ get any better, but, with that long tongue… Kukuku…

It had Agon hot all over in an instant.

“ _ Uhhh _ …” Hiruma moaned upon him, figure moving, startling, as Agon slipped his fingers into Hiruma, slicked with precum. His lingerie was off, now, the both of them naked, on top of the sheets, groaning against one another. Hiruma felt Agon move beneath him, humping him, his erection evident, which meant, he was ready.   
Agon was ready.

Hiruma got beneath Agon, once he looked up and gave him the look that he was ready. Agon stopped prepping Hiruma. He let Hiruma move and shift beneath him until he sat on his knees, ass poked towards the direction of Agon’s face, looking back.

He was ready.

Hiruma was ready.

Agon licked his ass. He tongued him a little, but broke away, as Hiruma began to shiver upon feeling Agon in his ass like that. He wasn’t ready for this type of intimacy, yet, but he was ready for the one Agon was about to give him.

Agon pressed the tip against Hiruma’s waning hole and stuck it part way in, until after a couple seconds, shoving it all the way in Hiruma finally, body warming. Hiruma groaned, grabbing the bedsheets, biting his lip, letting out a moan. Agon was big. He was huge. He didn’t mind. He could take it.

The intimacy Agon gave him was like no else.

Agon was so good in bed. It made even someone like him, plead against the sheets, begging for more, not mercy.

“Agon…!” He cried out, not because of himself, but because he could feel Agon about to come. He felt the ravaged ways of Agon near his climax, growing rough, fucking him faster, harder,  _ rougher _ —

“Hiruma…!” Agon groaned. He gritted his teeth, clenching them as he fucked Hiruma at last, and came. The both of them let out synchronized moans, collapsing against one another, breathing, panting. Agon’s breath stilled and slowed after two seconds. Hiruma was still catching his.

That Fucking Dread was crazy. Insane in bed. He didn’t mind crazy. All he did was stroke and run his fingers through Agon’s hair as he dozed off, as usual. It was nighttime, after all. He was tired. He needed to sleep.

Hiruma let Agon fuck him again when he felt his hard boner against his leg, twitching, turning around. Agon came over and humped him, before he spread his legs, allowing Agon access to him; his body. Agon’s hands gripped his thighs as he tossed his legs behind his head and came between them. In moments like these, it almost seemed like Agon didn’t exist anymore and became a sexual being. Agon didn’t speak in these moments. All he did was silently and surely fuck Hiruma as his mind departed, somewhere else. Hiruma didn’t mind this Agon, either. He was handsome. Beautiful. As always. Sexual. Seeing how sexual he got turned him on, in some ways, as Agon’s body seemed to only exist, doing what it wanted, then letting Agon return, in the middle of it, or, afterwards.

Agon came.

Hiruma let him masturbate with him in the morning.

Hiruma had grabbed Agon’s hand as they rested next to one another in the morning bed under the comforters and let it tread down his stomach, touching his dick, rubbing it. He moved Agon’s hand to the positions he wanted; how he wanted Agon to make him  _ feel _ . How he wanted Agon to  _ touch _ him.

Touch.

Agon touched Hiruma again in late morning, after Hiruma grabbed his hand once again, waking him from his nap, rubbing him. Hiruma hadn’t faced Agon the last time, as he only gasped and moaned, and Agon leaned his head upon his back, but this time, Hiruma was bold. He faced Agon. He saw the way his cheeks grew red and flushed out when Agon touched him, this time, slow and honest. Hiruma’s eyes fluttered shut as he moved Agon’s hand to stroke him, moaning, teeth showing from the top lip of his mouth. His breath ghosted across his face. Agon stared. His eyes widened. Precum was all over Agon’s hand. He hadn’t ever seen Hiruma this immersed in pleasure since…

Ever.

Hiruma almost came that time, but didn’t, until the third time he allowed Agon to touch him. He had changed into a pair of dark, midnight, blue lingerie underwear and laid in bed with Agon. The pair hadn’t spoken at all that day, as it was still morning. About 9.

Then Hiruma grabbed his hand and masturbated.

Agon got the feeling Hiruma was trying to tell him something, almost like an impression, as Hiruma moaned loudly against the walls, voice shaking, immersed in it. He looked back at Agon, his eyes, now a navy blue, looking back at him over his shoulder. What? Agon wanted to ask him. What do you want me to know, baby?

He was touched.

Hiruma nodded his head, moving Agon’s hand up and down, upon seeing Agon figure it out. Agon stared wide at Hiruma.

“You were…” Agon started to say. Hiruma’s mouth was open, still in silent gasps, breath huffing, almost hitching. “Touched… weren’t you, Hiruma?”

Hiruma came.

His back was to him. He cried.

Tears fell from his eyes.

Agon gritted his teeth, clenching his teeth, cursing.  _ Shit _ …! Agon thought to himself.  _ Hiruma wasn’t trying to masturbate with me…! He was trying to tell me he had been sexually touched without his permission… but didn’t know how…! Shit…! _

“When…” Agon asked him. “When did this happen, Hiruma?”

_ 12. _

Agon gritted his teeth in anger. 

He screamed.

That was the look that Hiruma gave him, that said it all. That sad, look in his eyes that explained everything, although his lips and mouth didn’t move. His eyes were glossed over, clouding with tears. He couldn’t say anything. To Hiruma. He couldn’t… do  _ anything _ . He couldn’t—

He couldn’t protect him.

Agon cried. He sobbed against Hiruma. His lingerie underwear was down, between his thighs. He flopped over on his back and took them off, down his legs, and comforted Agon. Hiruma didn’t  shed a tear. All he did was stare ahead at the wall, ceiling head spinning above him in their private, resort bedroom they shared alone together in Jamaica. His eyes were blank. They weren’t cold, but… numb. Numb was the final emotion he felt before the weight he had pressed against his chest was lifted, and he could speak again.

“It happened when I went back to get the last of my stuff.” Hiruma began to tell Agon, sighing stiffly, voice soft, but, low. “My dad was drunk. He always was. He had gone over to America to become a World-Class shogi player, but ended up losing, and eventually, came back, forced to return from income. I was with him. I got to see him decay, before my eyes, becoming the man I once knew him as, to the man in the rotting tomb below us, beneath the ground.” Hiruma stilled. “He began to drink around the time I was 4, and by the time I was seven, he began to drink more heavily, becoming an alcoholic. He always slurred his words, and I couldn’t understand why he quit shogi, something he passionately loved, he played drunk, and mumbled words like, ‘I did what I could’ and ‘I tried my best’. No he didn’t. He gave up. By 10, I spent most of my time at an American Military base, where I discovered American Football, and from my many earnings there, I could afford my own loft; a free room built on from a nearby hotel’s extra space discovered in a blueprint. They let me stay there. I moved in at 11 and stayed until I was 12, deciding to go back and get the rest of my stuff, as I only had an school uniform and a spare change of clothes provided from the military base. I hadn’t come back to the home in 6 months. When I entered, he was there. He walked towards me.”

Hiruma stopped. He gulped. He regathered his memory. Agon was still sobbing beneath him, but it was soft, growing nicer, now; not as harsh as it was before. Pleasant. It was sad. It was almost a bittersweet moment. Although he loved to see Agon cry genuine tears from his eyes over him, expressing care, emotional growth, this isn’t what he wanted to happen.

Over him.

But, it needed to come. Hiruma knew this one day would come upon being with Agon, when he would finally find the courage to confess to him.

About him being sexually touched, without his permission.

To Agon.

His lover.

Who had all the permission in the world.

He stroked his dreadlocks. “He came upon me. His eyes were different. He grabbed my wrist. I couldn’t move. He would say my name. ‘Oh, Youichi, how much I’ve missed you…’ this, and, ‘Oh, Youichi…’ that as he dug into my pants, unzipping them. His cheeks were flushed. I was pressed into the wall. I was small back then. 5’7. He overpowered me. 5’8. My knees shook. I couldn’t tell him to do anything. All I could do was sit and watch, powerless, as he grabbed hold of me and… touched me. I gritted my teeth and leaned my head back against the wall, tears falling out of my eyes as he rubbed me. It continued for 10 seconds until I shook myself out of it and pushed him off of me, shoving him. He crashed against the floor, laying on his ass, staring at me with wide eyes, shocked. The flush dimmed from his cheeks. I clung to the wall, scared. Tears blotted my eyes. I zipped up my pants. I could finally move. I breathed heavily. I left. That was the last I saw of him… until he came to one of my games I played, at the Christmas Bowl. He was a small fry who collected losses; never wanting to climb the mountain of big fries that stood at the fucking top, knowing he was small. He was a coward. I’ll never forgive him. That’s why he’s sitting in his grave and rotting himself to death.”

Hiruma finished. Agon stopped crying. He was still awake. He hadn’t fallen asleep. His eyes were still wide, blank, staring at the corner of the room as he looked over from Hiruma’s thighs, resting on them as Hiruma combed his hair, raking his claws through them, each, individual, dreadlock. Agon’s eyes were marked with tears; the lids of them, heavy. Hiruma had been through something like that… and for so long… he… he…

He—

He couldn’t speak about it.

“It’ll be okay, My Fucking Dread.” Hiruma called him for the first time, running his thumb down Agon’s ear, stroking him there. “It’s all okay.”

For once, Hiruma’s words soaked with genuine empathy; genuine care; genuine  _ feeling _ .  _ Emotion _ . Agon took heed of that. He took heed of what Hiruma called him. My Fucking Dread.

He was his.

Finally.

Agon closed his eyes and slept. Hiruma noticed Agon’s breath stilling and calming. That was good. He didn’t want his Fucking Dread becoming more of an emotional nuisance filled with rage  in the coming days and the next. This was good, though. He had finally gotten this off of his chest.

What he feared telling.

Anybody.

Hiruma’s eyes closed. He slept. He let his fingers lose track in the direction they were stroking Agon’s hair in and become lost within it. Soon, they stopped. Those fingers began to slow, and soon, as Hiruma drifted off, paused against Agon’s cheek, caressing him.

They fell asleep against one another.

The dragon and the demon were flying high in the sky.

Once again.

Entangled within one another.

Once again.

Hiruma and Agon left in the morning. Hiruma found Agon staying close to him, hugging him, giving him those slow, embraces, rocking with one another, his arm coming around his lover’s neck, pulling him close to him.

Agon loved him.

Agon hadn’t confessed this to Hiruma yet, but he, knew it. They took a bath together. The water soaked their skin. Agon sat behind Hiruma. Hiruma leaned his head back against Agon as Agon stroked his length softly underneath the water, shutting his eyes as he held onto him, slowly. They both closed their eyes against each other.

It was intimate.

They could feel each other’s breaths. Heartbeats. The stills and slows of their breathing. The pacing. They comforted one another in the midst of their sadness.

He came.

He leaned his head back against Agon further, neck craning, Adam’s apple bobbing, gulping, taking a hitched breath, before he calmed down, again, returning back to where he was as Agon stroked him in a slowed pace, riding the impulses with him, together. Hiruma breathed. He heard his moans against the wall. His hair was soaked with water, down, flat now, against Agon, but he didn’t seem to find himself to mind when Agon’s dreadlocks dipped in the bathwater, covered with the cum from before, this morning, when he sucked his cock upon awakening. Hiruma smirked. This Fucking Dread. So complicated.  _ His _ Fucking Dread.

So complicated.

_ My Fucking Dread _ , he thought to himself.  _ So complicated _ .

It was beautiful.

They rode the airplane together returning to Japan, leaving the bahamas. It was nice. Real nice. Hiruma couldn’t have asked for a more intimate trip, with Agon, his lover. The dragon slept next to him. His head leaned back against him, on his shoulders, his goggles displayed within the dreadlocks located at the top of his head. Hiruma stared at him. He wondered what color his eyes were.

“Fucking Dread.” Hiruma spoke in the darkness. It was a private plane. One with no customers except the two of them. He grinned, laughing to himself. “Kekekeke…”

“What, trash?” Agon grumbled in his sleep.

“Open your eyes.”

Agon did. They were hazel, as usual. Hiruma couldn’t say that he was disappointed. He wanted to see them shift, change colors for once—

They shifted to amber.

Oh. Hiruma thought. That was nice. He wondered what that meant. The color. Agon closed his eyes. Hiruma did, too. He leaned his head against Agon’s shoulder. He pulled him close to him.

They slept. Together.

Hiruma smiled.

When they returned to Japan, they went to class. As usual. They sat next to each other. They didn’t pay attention to the lesson. They made out, instead, finding that more beneficial. Hiruma held Agon’s hand. The demon snarked. He had his over the dragon’s. The dragon’s was warm. It was displayed over the desk, for everyone to see.

He didn’t mind at all.

Practice began. Agon joined, this time. He stood next to Hiruma, and sometimes, joined with the teammates to practice team plays and teach them to do it correctly, upon the pretense of, “You trash can’t do shit for yourselves,  _ trash _ . You should thank me.  _ Trash _ . For teaching you how.  _ Trash _ .” And taking on the role of Vice Captain.

_ Can’t he do it without calling us trash?!  _ The team thought to themselves, but, complied anyway. They were happy. Agon was learning to be a part of a team, for once, and learning to cooperate seriously, at his own pace, Hiruma thought. When he was ready. It was always best when Agon fought seriously.

“He’s a great captain, don’t you think?” Yamato asked Hiruma, standing beside him. Hiruma smirked. His arms were crossed. “Hiruma?”   
Hiruma didn’t answer that question. Instead, he just lounged a smirk and his gun across his shoulder. Yamato was right. Agon was a great leader.

Agon thought the same of Hiruma.

Hiruma comforted Agon in times of need.

Agon held on to Hiruma in their bedsheets. When they fucked. When they showered. When they did anything, Agon held on to him, for that support. Hiruma held on to Agon when they fucked. They fucked hard. And good. And fast. And strong—

“Agon…!” Hiruma moaned out. Agon was  _ in _ him. And fast. He was fucking so strong and hard, Hiruma could barely contain it, “ _ Oh _ …!”

He came.

Hiruma let out a long moan as Agon came inside of him, his insides filling with creamed warmth. Oh, he could hardly stand it, that Agon…!

Agon began to stroke Hiruma’s dick. He could tell Hiruma was close. It was all in Agon’s eyes as they glazed over with hazel, feeling many moods at once. His thumb stroked over his cockhead and he pumped him faster, and stroked him so  _ good _ —

Hiruma cried out. It was a long cry, as he came, right into Agon’s palm, and Agon had just the nerve to suck it right off of him as he deepthroated the impulses out of him, milking him for good. Damn. Agon was good. The amount of intimacy he created—

Agon’s eyes shifted to green.

When he looked up at him, Hiruma could see. They glazed over. That color was new. It was rare. He hadn’t seen that color on him since they played the field during football. He continued to suck Hiruma off, his dick in his mouth, lips swelling over it, pulling back and forth. Hiruma stared down at him, aroused. The lights were off. Agon’s tongue slid over the flaps again, cloaking itself in cum before his lips pulled over the entire cockhead, sucking him in again. Hiruma groaned. Agon knew the ways which Hiruma liked to see him in.

These were one of them.

He liked to feel himself like this, too.

“Agon…” Hiruma began to groan, leaning his head back into the sheets. “Agon… Agonn… Agonne….  _ Agonne _ … My Agonne…!  _ My Agonne _ …!  _ My Agonne _ ! Ah-!”

Hiruma had came. Again. Into Agon’s mouth. Agon closed his eyes, immersing himself in pleasure, his own almost rolling into the back of his head, as Hiruma’s cum was bitter. Good. Hiruma’s claws raked the sheets, feeling Agon continuing to suck on him, the lasts of him. He rested on his back against the sheets. Cum was all over him. Him and Agon’s. He panted heavily upon the bedspread. Agon came over him. He began to lick his body and mouth, kissing between his thighs, licking old and new hickies that displayed themselves there.

“Mmm…” Hiruma’s lip quivered as he bit back a groan, moaning to himself as Agon worked over him. His hand placed itself into Agon’s hair, fisting it as Agon worked between his legs, giving him heavy kisses and licks, tongue warm, breath hot. Hiruma gasped for air. His wrist covered his eyes as he leaned back, whimpering, biting his lip.

The door was open. They were in the damp darkness of the team’s cabin resort for training near Mt. Fuji in their second year of college, reaching the middle ground of the year, now in the semi-finals. They had been training hard. If they won the Kanto Tournament, that meant they’d get to play against the East champion that won in the South, in the Rice Bowl.

Takekura Destruction Babels had been working their way there at a steady, explosive, place. They suffered no losses, and only a draw, considering Gaou Rikiya had been drawn out of a game because of his explosive power. These were different rules, now. They were in the college league. This wasn’t highschool anymore. There were no room for ametuer mistakes.

“ _ Agon _ !”

Hiruma had asked all of his teammates to write down critiques on each player during their training so they could discuss their moments of weaknesses later on. What he didn’t tell that too was Agon. Hiruma called out a team meeting in the bathhouse’s private bath. This would be where they would discuss their matters they had taken on each teammate. It was to grow stronger. The team critiques included him. Him and Agon. Agon sat down next to him.

“Yosh!” Hiruma shouted. “Everyone here?”   
He didn’t notice anyone missing. Mamori stood outside, since this was a gender-exclusive bathhouse and opposite genders were separated. At least, that’s what he told the team. Mamori was really sleeping in her bed, taking a nap, blacked out. Hiruma had asked her to scout out a lot of information on the opposing teams, now that the Kanto Tournament was getting closer, and the Rice Bowl was growing nearer. She had always provided. Like always. It was a lot of work. He let her sleep.

“Now, let’s begin.” Hiruma said. He turned to Agon. “Your turn, Agon.”

Hiruma still felt intimate from before. He had called Agon by his first name, something he only did when they were alone or in the bed together. Agon snorted. He reached behind him and grabbed a folded piece of notebook paper, unfolding it.

“First off,” Agon started, reading “Akaba: Put up your guitar.”   
That got everyone to laugh. Akaba smirked. He lifted his guitar over his head, and in a swift laugh, “Fuu…”, He placed it behind him, now gone. Focused.

Agon remembered Hiruma asked him privately to write down things he thinks each individual on the team should work on, including him, the Captain. Agon smirked, but then frowned, realizing that this was probably an responsibility of an Vice Captain. Hiruma was testing him.

He skipped trashes who he didn’t feel like remembering their names, or turning the critique positive, as each one only said, “Be more like me.” and it was biased, so everyone felt put off. That was, until—

Yamato spoke.

“Agon.” he said. Agon looked up. Yamato began to stand. “I—”

“You can sit down.” Hiruma said.

“I,” He continued, now sitting down in the bathwater, _ Ugh… this is so gay _ . Agon thought to himself, rolling his eyes. His arms rested on the curve of the walls.  _ Taking a bath with a bunch of other dudes. These homo trashes… probably getting a kick out of this. Well, it’s not too bad. At least they’re getting a stare at me, of course— _

_ “ _ ...I think you and Hiruma should open up to the team more.”   
Yamato’s voice carried the walls as the conclusion of his speech wrapped it up. Agon snapped back into the speech he had zoned out of.  _ Ah?? _ he thought to himself.  _ What was that homo trash saying again?  _ Something about opening up. That something was all that the team agreed with, beginning to nod their heads. Yamato was a proud man. He stood with confidence. His words carried persuasion, and when he spoke, everyone came to hear.

Everyone except Agon.

“ _ Ah _ ?” Agon leered. “You want me to—”

“I agree.” Taka interrupted. “You and Hiruma should open up to the team more. There’s times when Hiruma and you will only whisper plays to each other, and it becomes very confusing for the surrounding teammates. A captain should include his team, not forget them.”   
“Listen, trash.” Agon said, leaning back, smooth and easy. “When you become a captain again, you’ll understand. You long-haired trashes don’t know what shit you’re talking about. All you do is comb your hair and sit pretty on a bench, reading some lame-ass book, hoping some guy named Yamato could come behind you and fuck your ass. Don’t talk shit about shit unless it’s the same shit filling your mouth that comes from licking Yamato’s ass so much, all right?”

Agon chomped down on his cheeseburger. Only Agon would eat a cheeseburger in the bath, chewing trashes out left to right. Hiruma’s eyebrow twitched painfully. Agon had triggers, and these were one of them.

When people defied what he wanted to do.

Hiruma got that it was Agon being protective, since there were only certain plays that him and Agon could do that if he were to tell the team, it’d jeopardize the entire formation, but, he let that slide. He kept that quiet, for now, and let the ring of critiques continue.

“Taka.” Hiruma said. “Your turn.”

Agon’s eyes widened. He faced Hiruma. Taka unfolded a white sheet of paper and began to read off of it, starting with Hiruma, then Agon. He hadn’t just asked Agon to write a critique for the whole team being a Vice Captain.

He’d asked the whole  _ team _ .

“Agon,” he said. “You should work more on—”

“Quiet, trash.” Agon snapped behind his cheeseburger. “You already went. Your turn, Ikkyu.” He turned to his pal from Shinryuji. Ikkyu grinned with delight. He had gone to Enma the first year, to work with Unsui, then, upon recommendation from Agon, that only said one thing: “Let him enter.” He got into Saikyoudai, where he joined Agon’s team of defense.

“Oni-awesome, Agon-san!” Ikkyu said, cheerfully. “You’re already  _ oni _ -amazing! You’ve fired me up just now!”

“Chill, Ikkyu,” Juumonji warned, growing annoyed. He was a new year. A first year. Agon recognized him from Deimon, the trash that scored his first touchdown against him in the Shinryuji VS Deimon game. “And sit down. Jeez. Quit kissing ass.”   
“I’m not!” Ikkyu said in disbelief.

“All anyone here ever does is kiss Agon and Devil-senpai’s ass.” Jumonji continued. A still feeling hung in the air. The bathhouse was silent. “No one ever tells them to stop. Their kissing and shit gets annoying! I can’t even focus on the game. And what’s with Agon always humping Devil-senpai’s thigh every two seconds?! Are you gay or something?! Are you both just gay homos and can’t say shit about it?!  It aggravates the hell out of me, knowing no one will say  _ anything _ just ‘cause their scared of them! Well, I’m  _ not _ !”

“I agree.” Banba finally said, speaking up. “It causes confusion within the team and has them loose focus from practice. Homosexuality should not be practiced within this team, even for plays. Agon.”

Everyone looked at Agon. And Hiruma. They waited on them to say something. Anything. They  _ wanted _ them to say something. All Hiruma did was put his head down and lower it, knowing the storm his team just awakened.

Agon snapped.

“Listen, you homo piece of shits.” Agon started. “Don’t tell me what I can and can’t do. Listen, Jumonji fucker,” He turned to him, “Go have a giant threesome with your Ha-Ha Bros and fuck off and tell them to fix that scar on your face and cum on it. It keeps switching left to right I can’t tell which side of your face to look at anymore, you two faced bastard!”

“Agon…” Banba began to say.

“Eat a dick, Banba.” Agon said. He bit into his cheeseburger again. “You’re more homo than the rest of us, wearing makeup into a bath—who does that, you gay ass faggot?! How long have you had that on? The whole day? Wash it off, you bastard. Dirty motherfucker.”

“Agon…” Hiruma started.

“I don’t sleep with my brothers!” Jumonji fired back. “I mean—my bros! You got it all wrong, you gay fuck. At least I don’t fuck with dudes, you fag—”

“Why, you wanna have a foursome with Hiruma and I?” Agon pouted, fake, poking his lip out. He began to laugh. “Kukuku… Listen here, you bastard. That’s probably what you wanted all along. Staring at my dick underwater, who wouldn’t? I’ll do you and Banba the pleasure of having a foursome with Hiruma and I, since you all want to jump on my dick so fast. Even if I  _ were _ gay, I  _ still _ wouldn’t fuck with you two—”

“Agon.” Hiruma said, again, tone deep.

“—probably couldn’t keep it up, with your two-inch dick a bitch can’t feel and know it’s in.” Agon continued. Jumonji blushed. “Gayass homos. Trying to fuck with me. Hop off my dick and ride your own for once, bitches. Probably couldn’t keep a bitch more than two seconds before coming, you two-second freaks. Go spank your own dick and not each other’s ass, dipshits. Pussyass  _ cunts _ —”

“Agon!” Hiruma yelled.

The room went silent. His voice carried the walls, shaking the floor. Agon quit talking. Hiruma had yelled at him.  _ Him _ .

Hiruma stared at him. Agon turned to look at his gaze, now that had risen, to look at him with… shame. Agon couldn’t tell if it was disappointment or… a feeling of being let down as Hiruma’s eyes flickered between shades, stiffening.

Hiruma got out of the bath and grabbed his towel.

He left.

Agon cursed underneath his breath. He finished his sandwhich in one bite, taking it into his mouth, before leaving, shutting the door behind him. He had done something wrong. When had he hadn’t? Didn’t Hiruma want Agon to stick up for them? He heard Yamato say something beyond the wall as he walked away, but didn’t care lend an ear.

“I guess, meeting’s over?” He smiled weakly.

The team disbanded.

“Guys?” he said, alone.

The lights shut off.

Hiruma had retreated to his room. He shut the door. Agon entered behind him. The lights were cut off. The moonlight shone in from the open window pane. Agon followed Hiruma into the bed. He watched as Hiruma changed into one of his spare formal shirts he had brought with him and put it over his skinny shoulders in bed, stretching his arms upward, sitting upright. He sat on his knees. He looked at Agon. His eyes filled with tears. Agon didn’t cry, but Hiruma was close to. He didn’t say anything. All he did was sit, place his hands on his knees, arms flopping down, and frown, nose growing red.

His eyes closed.

He just wanted to be a great captain.

He rested with Agon in the sheets as Agon pulled them over him. The dragon and demon slept next to one another. They didn’t speak. All they did was seek the resilience in solitude within one another.

They slept.

 

“ _ Moe _ ! I can’t believe you guys did that!”

Mamori screamed at the teammates in the dining room, as it approached midnight and a team member had woken her up from her sleep and had explained to her what happened. It was Ikkyu. He was concerned. For Agon.

“The team kinda went in on him,” he said, confessing, sitting on her bedside. “And he kinda went oni-in on them, too. It would’ve been awesome, but then, Hiruma-san walked away after yelling at Agon to stop… and then…”

Ikkyu’s voice trailed off. Mamori reached beside her. She turned on the room lamp. She had her private resort room in the cabin, as she was the only female and manager, and earned it. Hiruma had given her that privilege, many of the perks of following him to Saikyoudai.

He was one of her greatest friends.

The team was in discord. She frowned. That was once of the reasons why she went to Saikyoudai. Why she  _ followed _ Hiruma. She didn’t want him being alone. That was what he truly felt at all times. Alone. He wasn’t alone. He had her. And Agon.

And now the team broke between them.

“You need to apologize.” She spoke to Ikkyu, softly. She said the same thing in the dining room to the teammates when a private meeting was called amongst them. To discuss. Agon and Hiruma weren’t invited. “Whether you agree with Agon and Hiruma being gay or not, it was wrong, and you need to apologize. They were finally getting along, after last year, and now… look what you did! Hiruma’s your captain. Not your enemy. Grow up.”

She was defensive. She had her hands clenched in a tight ball. Hiruma was her best friend. One of them. And she would hate for his own team to crumble and breach his growth. The amount he was making with Agon. She would hate for anyone to ruin that.

Even her.

“Mamori’s right.” Yamato spoke up suddenly. “I knew about them. Agon and Hiruma. They were together. Last year.” He looked at Taka. “The fact that they have the courage to face each other, out in the open, in front of everyone…is the most admirable thing of all.”

Taka looked away.

Mamori nodded her head. Yamato understood. Seeing his reaction to it seemed to change the mood in everyone’s actions. Everyone except Banba. All he did was grunt, and mutter something swiftly underneath his breath about immoral human contact.

“We don’t even know if they’re gay,” Jumonji said suddenly, gathering everyone’s attention. “I just said that to rile that dread head up. They’ve been friends since high school, right? Who are we to judge and come between that. And them.”

In these moments, Jumonji seemed incredibly manly. Like Musashi. He had a stiff attitude. It took him a while, but once he was in, he was in. He believed. In Agon and Hiruma.

He believed in them.

His captains.

“I think it’s oni- _ awesome _ Agon-san and Hiruma-san are together!” Ikkyu jumped up. “It’s like the manliest of  _ broest _ of relationships! The closest men can get. It’s almost… It’s almost like”— _ Don’t say it!  _ Mamori, Taka, and Yamato all pleaded in their heads— “It’s almost like”— _ Don’t do it!— _ “their brothers!”

They cringed.

The team cheered. They were dumb. Asses. Akaba stroked a keynote on his guitar, marking this glorious moment as when the team thought Agon and Hiruma were brothers.

Or like them, of some sort.

“Oh? Having a team meeting without me, are we?”   
Hiruma’s loud cackles were heard as he entered the room, wearing a camoflaged, baggy, jacket over Agon’s gray hoodie, no pants, walking in with Agon behind him in tow. Agon wore nothing but slouched pajama pants that were black. They were the only spares he could find. He hadn’t packed pajamas because he didn’t wear any.

“Hiruma!” Mamori announced, surprised.

“What were you doing without my permission, Fucking Manager?” Hiruma asked, approaching her. He looked at the table lined with breakfast food and dinner. “I would hope not eating any more of those cremepuffs! Kekekeke!”

Mamori blushed, grabbing a broom from the corner of the room and attempting to swat him with it. Agon stared, looking over the team. It had to be around midnight, Agon thought. Ah? Why were those garbage scum there?  _ Ah _ ?!

“1…” Ikkyu began to count low under his breath, lining up in a rounded line to surround Hiruma and Agon in a parted semi-circle, “2… 3…!”

“WE’RE SORRY AGON AND HIRUMA-SENPAI!”   
“DREAD BRO!” Jumonji said.

“AGON AND HIRUMA-KUN” Yamato said proudly, this time, using honorifics. They said all this in unison. Taka’s voice was soft, but, you could still hear his nimble tones beneath Akaba’s guitar as he stroked it to make a loud, electronic, noise to round the trashes up as they all bowed down towards Agon and Hiruma’s direction.

“Oh?” Hiruma glocked an eyebrow. “What do we have here?” He grinned. “Quit that sentimental mumbling, Fucking Chibis,”

He perched his gun on his shoulder. A  CZ 527 Carbine Bolt 7.62mmX39mm 18.5" Walnut Blue 03050. He looked at his teammates. They all bursted into rounds of laughter and shouts when Hiruma sprayed bullets at them, telling them to eat dust and the powder from the pellets of his bullets for pulling baby shit like that. But, Hiruma didn't mind. He stopped. He placed his gun back over his shoulder.

His team was good.

Agon hugged his waist. He lurched a small smile on his face, looking at his lover. Agon wasn’t used to this kind of confrontation. Friends.

Friends, huh?

Agon thought as he sat down at the table, seating himself next to Hiruma. The team began to grab and eat noisily their meals as they chatted amongst themselves, those trash. Agon continued to think. Hiruma scratched his thigh while carrying light hearted conversation with Mamori, occasionally, looking over his shoulder at him. That was, until he heard one of those trashes speak.

“Don’t you see those scratches down his back?” One of them pointed out, directing their fork in his direction. “Look. Their all down the row of his spine.”   
“Really?” Ikkyu looked over. He peered over Agon, having a keen eye. “Oni-awesome!”

“ _ Not _ oni-awesome,” the trash mentioned, a lacky from the bench, filling up space, “that means he’s sleeping with Hiruma. Our captain.”   
“What?!” Ikkyu exclaimed. “No way!”

_ Ah? _ Agon turned his head to face those trashes.  _ The hell are those trashes going on about now? Ah? Are they stupid?? Of course I’m sleeping with Hiruma. I have the scratches to prove it, dumb trashes—! _

Hiruma rolled his hand down Agon’s spine. Agon stilled.  _ Let it slide.  _ Hiruma let him know. His eyes were easy. He was listening, too. His conversation with Mamori masked his true intent. Agon kept and ear out. So did Hiruma.

They listened.

Hiruma continued to run his hands down Agon’s spine as he cut and sliced his biscuit in two, spreading butter across the open center.

“That’s how you spread the cum between my thighs,” Hiruma said to Agon quickly in English. “My Fucking Dread.”   
Agon stifled a laugh, snorting. “Damn right.” He said, back in Japanese. Mamori looked over, questionable. Yamato had a horrified look upon his face, but opened into silent laughter amongst himself. He had said it too quick for Mamori to translate, and only those that understood English fluently would get it, which were Agon, Hiruma, and Yamato.

Hm.

“Those are just from the branches of his training, you dumb fuck!” Jumonji defended suddenly, shouting across the table. He talked to the trash that spoke of them. “Leave Dread Bro and Devil-senpai alone! They’re just trying to have a good time, jeez! They’re the ultimate bros. We should  _ all _ aspire to be like them. I wish my brothers and I were that close,”   
_ No you don't.  _ Mamori, Agon, Taka, Yamato, and Hiruma interjected in their heads all together with tired gazes.

“Seriously,” Jumonji continued. “It inspires me. I’m happy for you,  _ Reggae Brother _ !” He gave Agon a thumbs up. Agon snorted.  _ He had attempted to say that in English, that dumb trash! _ Agon laughed beneath his breath. He snorted.  _ The  _ hell  _ was this team, anyways? _

“How do you explain those bruises between his thighs?” Banba said, cutting his steak, low but powerful underneath his breath. Everyone could hear. “Or those bites on Agon’s neck?”  _ That his dreads are trying  _ so _ desperately to hide... _

_ “ _ Those are from the mosquitoes outside, Ban-baka!” Jumonji shouted. “You idiot. Jeez! Leave them alone. Didn’t you hear Mamori?” He turned to her. “Sorry, Mamo-chan. They’re being idiots today, I don’t know what’s up with them,”

_ Aren’t you the idiot?! _ They all shouted in their heads.

Hiruma gave a tired face. They were idiots. All of them. They’re idiocy never ceased to surprise him. Of course he was sleeping with Agon. He looked at Mamori, Taka, and Yamato wearing the same looks upon their face as he was. He smirked. This could get interesting.

_ Don’t tell them _ . He told them.

“So are you going to deny they're sleeping together?”

Banba posed the question. The team grew quiet. Banba worried about troublesome thoughts, Hiruma thought to himself silently, resting his chin on his wrist, holding his butter knife. How to approach this subject, huh?

A lightbulb went off in his head.

He got it! All he had to do was…

Let the situation play  _ out _ .

Brilliant!

_ Not _ brilliant. Agon thought in his head. Rather stupid, really, but from the gaze in Hiruma’s eyes, he could tell that’s what his lover was telling him. Fine. Be that way. Agon could always rip those trashes a new one. They had been everywhere, skittering around him like mosquitoes. Almost… Almost like—

“Eyeshield 21!” Ikkyu blurted out in response. “He’s dating Panther-san, right? Isn’t that oni-awesome?!”

“WHAT?!”   
The team shifted their heads over in Ikkyu’s direction. Agon smirked.  _ Oh _ . He thought. _ This was new _ . Ikkyu stared down at his phone. An iphone 6. Old.

“No way,” the trash said beside him, “that can’t be true.”   
“It is!” Ikkyu pointed to his phone. “It says so in the article on my phone! It’s in  _ Footballer Monthly _ .”

Hiruma smirked. He cackled, sliding his phone into one of his jacket pockets lingerly. Agon watched him as all the trashes dumb enough to fall for it crowded around Ikkyu. Mamori, Taka, and Yamato looked at Hiruma with worn out gazes.

_ It was you, wasn’t it? _ They asked subconsciously, looking at him. Hiruma only but cackled. The article had been done. A hacker hacked into the website. That could be mean one and only thing.

It was Hiruma.

He smirked. It was to divert the attention off of him and Agon. By then, everyone’s focus was shifted. He clasped his hands together over his palms, leaning on them.

“Yosh!” he shouted out. “Dinner’s over, Fucking Lackeys! Go to bed. It’s midnight. You have a game tomorrow. It’s Sunday. I’ll shoot your asses,  _ Fucking Trash _ .”   
Agon joined him on the last comment, smirking, reading him, knowing what he was about to say. Hiruma smirked. They both smirked at each other. Agon leaned over and kissed Hiruma’s lips, pecking them. Hiruma puckered for Agon as he accepted his offer.

They kissed.

And that was the end of the Celebration Dinner they held to celebrate their team making it into the Semi-Finals of competing in the Rice Bowl.

It wasn’t a dream anymore.

He kissed Agon, beginning to make out with him blatantly as his team made grossed out sounds and noises as their lips were heard, smacking.

“Get a room, you two!” Jumonji hollered into the air, joking.

His still believed they were like brothers.

Huh.

Interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya'll like? Lol.  
> Agon is such a character to write lol. He my fave lmao. Ya'll don't be mean to him, please! Lol.  
> Also, Hiruma!!! My heart hurts... ugh...! *clutches heart* More of the reason why I feel he is the way he is towards his father, in terms of how he treats him and their relationship.  
> Anyways, thanks ya'll for kudos'n! Ya'll precious babies, lmao.  
> *ALSO= When Agon be going off on Jumonji, he referencing an error in drawing when Jumonjis scar on his face is drawn on his left side of his cheek, even tho usually it's on his right lmao. So Agon breaking the third wall here lol.  
> Look forward to the next chapter~
> 
> $Papa Monsta$


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agon and Hiruma, just being lil' babies again - v - b $$$

Hiruma wore Agon’s jackets.

He wore them when he was absent, the team noticed. First, it started off with his shirts, when Agon went missing from practice for 3 consecutive days, then, a week passed. He started wearing his jackets to football. When the team asked, more-so, Ikkyu, about Agon’s absences, Hiruma would only respond with—

“He’s training in America.” Hiruma said, turning around, gleaming at them, eyes glimmering along with his slashed open, wide, grin. “With the big dogs.”

That seemed to get the team off his back, as they all went back and returned to practice, getting fired up. Well, he wasn’t lying. Agon  _ had _ been invited to train with the big-leagues, Clifford-senpai saying he had his eye on him, and only invited Sena as well, his previous Lightspeed Running Back-kouhai, but—

Agon was in a mental hospital.

Hiruma clung to the sleeves of his sweater. It was a white 90’s Vintage Tommy Hilfiger sweater. Agon’s. He had went to the hospital on Monday, almost not telling Hiruma, Agon having to wake Hiruma out of his sleep just to confess to him that’s where he was going.

“Why...?!” Hiruma cried out, voice hoarse from the moans of the previous night, dragging the sheets up from the bed to cover himself. They were in their owned penthouse they bought their second year. It was beautiful. It overlooked Tokyo’s skyline. “We were doing so…  _ good _ …! It was perfect!”

Hiruma knew better. He shouldn’t have been yelling at Agon. It could trigger something. He knew the best way to cope with Agon’s PTSD was to speak calmly, and help him manage his emotions, not the other way around, but… he couldn’t help it. He was angry. He had finally managed to help Agon take his medication, every morning, every night, when needed. His anxiety had calmed since being with him. Agon’s ADHD, it needed work, but, the two of them were working together on it. He didn’t understand.

Why?

“Why?” Hiruma asked him again, sucking his lip in.

Agon sat on the edge of their bed they shared together. His eyes had widened behind the shades he wore; Oakley Juliet’s; blue lenses, didn’t falter from Hiruma’s gaze. He held two white pills in his hands. He sighed. He wore a dark red leather jacket and dark jeans. He was already dressed to go.

To the hospital.

“...Trash…” Agon started. “You wanted to go to… The Rice Bowl… right?”

His gaze didn’t meet Hiruma’s. Hiruma cried. Not like this.

“Right?!” Agon asked, forceful, more fire in his tone than usual. “Trash?!”

Hiruma covered his eyes. “I don’t understand.” He dropped his hands. The sheets fell from his chest, exposing him. “We were doing so…  _ good _ . It was perfect.”   
Musashi’s face flashed in his mind. He remembered in Middle School, when they were out during Field Practice and Hiruma had an off-feeling the whole day, an off-kilter emotion in his stomach; foreign. It was going too well. Hiruma didn’t mind things going too well, as long as it was in his favor, but, the numbers were perfect. The odds weren’t against him.

Until Musashi left.

Hiruma cursed. He bit his lip and kicked a metal bench, overturning it. Musashi was one of Hiruma’s friends. Hiruma found it hard to make friends.  _ I don’t need friends _ , he told himself for a long time, but then, the Fucking Fatty entered his life, made him feel  _ human _ , made him feel like he had a genuine  _ connection _ with somebody, made him feel like… he wasn’t  _ alone _ …!

“Hiruma…” Agon’s voice came into his head. “I have to do this… for me. I’m not… sorry. It’s for the best.”   
Agon stiffened his lip, looking ahead.

Hiruma knew it. It was for the best. Agon wasn’t stupid. Agon was making the right decision, for himself. It was best for it to happen now, then during a game, or during…

Sex.

“Okay.” Hiruma nodded his head. His lip stiffened. Tears dried against his cheeks. “I got it. You can go. Just let me—”

_ Just let me go with you. _

Hiruma wanted to come with him.

“No.” Agon answered, quick, swift. “This… is for me. Not you, trash…”

He didn’t want Hiruma getting hurt by anything he saw or heard.

Hiruma cried.

Hiruma knew it had been tough, but, Agon would be back today, seeming everything went all right. He grinned. His Fucking Dread would be back, as today was the third day.

A fourth day passed.

Hiruma slept in bed, alone. He didn’t have any contact with Agon, as he chose not to, his Fucking Dread telling him not to do so, as he didn’t want him to see…

Him.

He could deal with it, Hiruma told himself at night, as the space beside him was no longer warm, and once warm, was now empty; cold. Hiruma cried.

He cried on the fifth day when Agon came back.

Agon bought him flowers, coming back to practice, surprising him.

“Oh, Agon…” Hiruma wanted to say, running up to him, tears in his eyes, but couldn’t, since trashes were watching, and Hiruma only opened up to him, not wanting to be sentimental in front of them, Agon noticed. He smirked. Hiruma grinned warmly.

“Yo, slimy trash,” Agon said smoothly, bending down to scoop Hiruma up. “Miss me?”

Oh, it was  _ perfect _ . If Agon could say so himself. Hiruma hopped up on his waist and hugged him, giving him a wet kiss on his cheek, then his mouth, as trashes turned away saying, “Ew…!” Or, “Awww…!” From Mamori, touching her heart, giving them a warm smile. “Hiruma…!”

Yamato and Taka gave no notation.

Taka walked away.

Yamato stared at him.

He began clapping happily for Agon and Hiruma.

A broken feeling was felt inside.

Agon and Hiruma fucked that afternoon, in the locker room, where the orange sunlight from the day streamed in through the windows. He hadn’t seen his trash in five days…! Almost a week! It was hard not being impulsive during practice, as he came there to train. That meant he missed five days of training.

Also, five days worth of fucking Hiruma’s sweet ass.

“Oh,  _ Agon _ …” Hiruma’s eyes almost rolled in the back of his head as Agon fucked him against the lockers. Hard. Just like he liked it. Agon panted hard on his facing, breathing roughly.

“You like that, trash…?” Agon had asked him, still almost wearing his uniform on, pants unbuckled, holding his body up against the locker doors that pounded hard against his back as Agon moved in him.

“Mmmm…” Hiruma bit his lip, grinning almost. This was pleasure. He’d missed Agon. Although he hadn’t been there for five days, he was glad he was here, admitting to himself. This was the best sex they’d had in weeks. Even though every time they had sex was the best sex Hiruma had, Agon was magic in bed. It was almost if…

Agon loved him.

“ _ Ohhh _ ….” Hiruma let out a long moan into the air, leaning his head back, eyes rolling in the back of his head as Agon came into him. He looked down at Agon’s shades as his lover looked up at him behind them, still fucking him, this goddamn machine.

Amber.

His eyes were hazel, but shifted to amber when he fucked Hiruma. Huh. Hiruma thought that was interesting. He hadn’t figured out what that color meant, as Agon knew, talking to his Dad in private, which was really their uncle that lived in the Kanto region Unsui came down to help sometimes.

“That means you’re in love,” His father had told him, Agon remembered, sitting in the Study Room’s private couch, behind closed doors. “Agon. Men in our family shift eye colors when they feel emotion; your father couldn’t do that. His eyes were black. Evil.” He looked down. “Anyways, Unsui won’t know this, as I don’t think he inherited this trait, but, you do. As your in love.”

He grinned.

Agon couldn’t believe it. This fucking geezer…! Telling Agon he was in  _ love _ ! He had the nerve! Agon had never been in love. With anybody. Hiruma listened outside the front door, stretching his ear to it’s furthest lengths it could go to hear them.

He couldn’t hear anything.

It was a private conversation, Agon coming out the room in a storm, slamming the door shut. Hiruma had grabbed Agon by the neck, loosing his arm around his throat loosely, almost in a rope to ring Agon in, as he was impulsive.  _ Impulsive bastard _ , Hiruma thought, rolling his eyes.

“What’d he say…?” Hiruma peered, laughing cheekily, wanting to figure the secret out. “Kekeke.”

“Nothing.” Agon told him. “Nothing at all, trash.”

Hiruma began to hump his leg.

“Trash…” Agon mentioned, grinning ear to ear, smirking. “Don’t do this…”   
“Don’t do what?”

Hiruma played dumb.

“ _ This _ !”

Agon body slammed him in the ground.

Or at least, pretended to. He scooped Hiruma up and threw him over his shoulder, almost slamming him against the ground head first until he paused as Hiruma’s hair touched it, his breath ghosting across Agon’s face, eyes wide.

Hiruma’s mouth hung open in a low turn.

“That’s what you get,” Agon grinned, “For trying to trick me into having sex with you just so you could find out what we were talking about, you damn demon.”

He let Hiruma down.

Hiruma grinned. He bit on the edge of his thumbnail, eyeing Agon. He’d figured it out. Agon wasn’t dumb. He knew what he was doing. Hiruma didn’t mind getting picked up by Agon like that.

He grinned.

Agon buckled his pants. Hiruma stood for support near the lockers, legs shaking, could hardly walk from the sex Agon gave him! Agon smirked.

This demon…

He began to laugh under his breath at Hiruma. Hiruma blew out a wheezed laugh, looking at the state he was in. It was pitiful, really. His hand rested against the lockers for support and his knees wobbled, shaking in his cleats. He didn’t mind. He was with Agon, now. He had came back.

Agon never told him what happened in the mental hospital that day.

When they got back home, Agon fell asleep in their bed at the penthouse, telling Hiruma to hurry up in the shower so he could fuck him again.

He didn’t.

“Trash…!” Agon said, entering the bathroom, stepping in the shower, naked. He saw Hiruma standing underneath the shower head, gaze… remorseful… looking sad. If that’s what you could call it. Hiruma’s eyes turned a black shade. He looked off into the distance.

Corner of the bathroom.

“Trash…” Agon said, upon seeing him. He pulled Hiruma close to his body. Hiruma broke down into a sob, crying silently into Agon’s chest, arms pulled up against him, nails raking him as they pulled into tight balls; crying. Hiruma breathed heavily. He cried for five minutes.

He was relieved.

“Hiruma.” Agon said.

Hiruma didn’t answer. He continued to cry.

“ _ Hiruma _ ,” Agon said, more stern.

Hiruma still didn’t answer.

“Youichi.”

Hiruma looked up at Agon. His eyes widened into blue pupils; almost like starlight, as he looked up at him, his lover. That was the first time he said his name. The dragon.

It sounded perfect on his lips.

“What?” He asked. “What do you need, Agon?”   
“What I  _ need _ ,” Agon answered, “Is for you to stop  _ crying _ , as you keep getting my nipples wet, trash, and that’s the showerhead’s job.”

He pointed to it.

Agon began to laugh. Hiruma did, too. Agon rubbed his square thumbs underneath his eyes as Hiruma let him wipe his own, lids drying.

Hiruma had never cried this much over a human being as much as Agon, if Agon was practically a human being at all, and not a god walking in a human body, as human’s praised him.

Hiruma wasn’t human.

Hiruma was a demon spawn. A son of one, his father told him. He, Yuuya, had made a contract with one long ago, as the demon and his father were intimately bonded; soul contract. Humans wouldn’t understand. He was his best friend.

And then the demon had a baby.

Hiruma was that baby. He had given him to his father to take care of. His father didn’t want to, at first, as this wasn’t his child and he only ever wanted to play shougi, but then, the demon spoke—

“You can teach him,” he said. “Teach him that game you love. Shogi. Teach him right. He can be different. Hiruma.”

The demon had a human heart. That was the first time the demon had spoke to him. Yuuya. He took the baby. He named him as the devil left, and returned to his loft, where he closed the door shut behind him and named the baby. 

Youichi.

“Hiruma…” Agon moaned aloud in bed, stretching, waking up. “The hell are you cooking, baby?”   
Hiruma froze. He was cooking something special for him. “Kekekeke…” he laughed. “Something special… Choke on it, Fucking Dread.”

He was cooking grilled cheese.

“You walk over here,” Hiruma warned, continuing, “I’ll shove this special surprise down your throat, My Fucking Dread… Kekekeke.”

His Fucking Dread had already fell asleep.

“Kekekeke…”

They fucked when Agon woke up and figured out it was grilled cheese. He woke up around 11 and stalked over to the counter, where Hiruma had finished applying bread to the cheese, making it perfect. This was his 7th try, Agon noticed.

“Mmmm… Good.” Agon murmured, dragging the bread from his lip, allowing the melted cheese to drip and drag out with his hand. Hiruma turned over. His look was shocked.

Agon began to laugh.

Hiruma shot rounds of bullets into the air upon finding Agon stumble upon his grilled cheese. It was a  _ surprise _ . Not a present for him to open. He was too focused on grilling the cheese that he hadn’t noticed Agon wake from the bed, comforters dropping from his legs, stalking towards him. This dragon…

_ This demon _ … Agon thought as Hiruma locked him into the bathroom with him. “Kekekeke…” He laughed as he shut the door behind him, kicking the key underneath the door space, locking the lock from the outside on the knob. He had the knobs switched last week where you could only lock from the outside, not the inside; the exact opposite.

This trash…

“What’s your gameplan, trash…?” Agon asked him, backing up into the bathtub’s outer wall as Hiruma cornered him, devilishly laughing.

He still held the plate of grilled cheese in his hand. “Kekeke…” He started to say, dropping his apron, untying it, “since you wanna be so fucking  _ nosy _ … you can have your surprise  _ early _ , Fucking Dread. Kekekekeke…!”

Hiruma was naked.

Agon almost stumbled over the bathtub ring. His Godspeed Impulse saved him. Agon had wondered why Hiruma had changed the locks.

It was because of this reason.

This fucking trash.

Well, Agon didn’t mind. Hiruma was naked in front of him. It couldn’t be any better than this! Kukukuku....!

It got better.

Hiruma cornered him. “Fucking Dread…” He hummed, picking up a grilled cheese. “Kekeke… It’s coming…”

_ What?!  _ Agon wanted to ask.  _ You or the grilled cheese?! _

Both.

Hiruma shoved the grilled cheese in Agon’s mouth. Agon let him. He ate it as Hiruma fed him more, turning on the bathwater behind him.

They got in.

Hiruma didn't come until they got into the shower moments later, switching the shower head on.

“ _ Ahhh _ …” Hiruma moaned into the wall, bending over for Agon to fuck him against the pink tile. He hadn’t heard that moan before. It was a low moan. From Hiruma.

“C’mon, trash…” Agon fucked him harder, wanting to hear it again. “Make that moan again for me…!”

“ _ Ohh _ …” Hiruma made another moan. Not the one Agon wanted. His claws scraped over the tile as he leaned over more, cheek pressing against it as his hand closed into a tight fist. “ _ Oh _ …!”

Agon rode in him slow.

“ _ Ahhh _ ….” Hiruma made that moan again, this time, when Agon felt in him, paced. Agon smirked. Ah, so that trash made moans like that when he pumped him slow, huh?

He fucked him fast.

Hiruma didn’t moan at all. All he did was gasp and groan, shutting his eyes as Agon moved in him, instead. Agon clenched his teeth. Hiruma began to chuckle. Agon figured it out.

He was tricking him.

He spanked his ass.

“Trash!” Agon yelled. “Why’d you do that?”

He spanked him again.

“Ow…!” Hiruma poked fun at him, biting his index finger, pulling it into his mouth. “Kekekeke…”

Agon smacked him again.

“That’s what you fucking  _ get _ ,” Hiruma taunted, standing afterwards, out of the shower. He combed his fingers through his hair, laughing. “Waking up before I  _ told _ you to and seeing your  _ surprise _ … Kekeke, makes you think twice about what you do, don’t it? Kekek—”

Agon fucked him over the counter.

“No…!” Agon, gritted his teeth, answering. “Makes me… want it  _ more _ …!”

He grinned.

Hiruma came.

He sucked him off.

Agon was crazy. Nefarious. He could see it in his eyes. He always could. The crazy way they would line up with the bags underneath them. His eyes were green, now, as Hiruma looked below at him as they fucked again, against the sink, this time, Hiruma throwing his head back, moaning out loud.

They shifted to blue.

Oh.  _ Pride _ . Hiruma noticed. He knew that color. It appeared on him. Agon. Agon’s eyes shifted to that color when he played in games, or was in them, as he wore his Oakley Juliet’s, taking them off, facing Hiruma.

They were cold blue.

Hiruma knew Agon’s eyes turned that color on extremely light days, when the sun was bright and beaming across their helmets. Hiruma had known no one's eyes  _ truly _ changed color, as hazel eyes only reflected the colors they saw around them, and when the pupil changed size, it seemed to affect the pigmentation color.

Agon’s eyes were different.

It was as if almost, Agon had a chemical imbalance in his head… where his eyes seemed to shift every color across the spectrum. Hiruma knew on days when Agon wasn’t feeling like himself, or dull, really, when he felt he was in a place far from his body… his eyes shifted to an Aquamarine. It was almost as if another Agon lived in his body, and this Agon seemed sad, depressed, or didn’t want to talk about anything and be left alone, although Hiruma’s body provided him with comfort. His eyes were gray.

Or the Green Agon, when Agon’s eyes shifted to a light brown, having a green hue in the middle, almost seeming to glow in the night when he fucked him. This Agon didn’t speak, either, but he fucked him, which was good. Hiruma loved this Agon. He was spontaneous. Fun. Just like the other Agon, except, he didn’t talk, only wanted, which was fine with Hiruma. When this Agon appeared, Hiruma happened to be more vocal, as shouting—

“Yes…!” During sex, or, “Oh, yes…! Agon,  _ yes _ ! Right there-!” Or even, “Harder…” demands to give him. This Agon needed leadership. A little boy. He needed something. To lead him. It would do whatever his body wanted, Hiruma found out that was only because it was doing what Agon’s  _ physical _ body wanted, only being a physical remnant of the three selves the humans carried; physical, mental, and spiritual.

This one had two.

Physical and Mental. It would return Agon soon, or after they finished having sex, sometimes, during it, as Agon came and rested against him and began talking about his day. Hiruma noted this. When Agon returned, he had told him none of this, as this was unnecessary; this Agon was the same as other Agon, just different selves. They were all part of Agon. What made him  _ him _ .

Normal.

Human.

“Agon…” Hiruma laughed as he finished, stroking his fingers through his cum-slicked hair. “You’re so full today, aren’t you?! Kekekeke…!”   
Where Hiruma found this bottomless energy, Agon didn’t know, but, he liked it. He slapped his lover’s thigh, wiping the cum from his own lip, scraping his thumb across it as Hiruma scratched his wrist upon him standing up, looking towards the door.

“C’mon, trash.” He said, standing tall; proud; skin dark; tan from the summer. “I want to go out today,”   
“Where?” Hiruma taunted.

“To practice.” He said. His demeanor didn’t change. He simply clenched his fist, breathed hard, then let the palms of his hands relax, falling to his sides.

“You know we’ll have the whole field to ourselves.” Hiruma said, pulling out a stick of gum he had pulled out from the drawer behind him. “It’s Saturday.”   
“I know.”

Agon walked towards the door. He tried to open it, twisting the knob, but then realized it had been locked, Hiruma locking it from the outside earlier, remembering.

“It’s locked, you bastard!” Hiruma laughed at him. “You can’t open it! Kekekeke! Oh,  _ shit _ ! This is the funniest shit I’ve heard all week! Kekeke!!!”

Hiruma was crying. He hugged his stomach, leaning back on the counter, kicking legs up, laughing loudly to himself. A vein of pulsed anger appeared above Agon’s forehead.

“Shut up, trash…” Agon mused, grinning in annoyance, still holding the door. He knew that. He had known the door was locked. Just remembered… too… late.

Shit.

“So impulsive!” Hiruma poked fun at him. “Damn! Didn’t know your Godspeed Impulse couldn’t stop that one! Kekekeke!”

His voice was hoarse, from moaning. “Shut up, trash…!!!” Agon turned around and chopped Hiruma’s blond hair, growing annoyed. Hiruma hopped off the counter.

He bent down and reached for the key underneath the space, his long fingers stretching out, nails scraping the ground. He poked his ass in Agon’s direction, Agon noted, to see of he was worth fucking again. Agon didn’t feel like it. Hiruma was testing him, to see if he wanted to go another round. Agon was impulsive. Horny.

Agon didn’t feel like it.

He felt like playing football more, as he wanted to crush trashes in the Rice Bowl and show commoners who’s the shit, as they’ve forgotten these past five days who he was, testing his patience, even his own damn team! He felt like practicing. With Hiruma.

Hiruma grabbed the key.

They threw long passes to each other down the field, dressed. Hiruma wore one of Agon’s large jackets, a white 90’s Tommy Hilfiger coat, draping himself in his Fucking Dread’s lasting warmth as Agon wore Hiruma’s orange sweater, figuring out that was his Fucking Dread’s favorite color, shopping for him one day.

“I bought you this.” Hiruma said, showing him in bed the first night he came back, yesterday, at midnight. “You like?”

It was an orange color. A sweater. Agon looked at it. It was an XL. For him. Agon had always bought women things, but he couldn’t remember the last time when a woman bought him something.

It had to be two years ago.

Before he started dating Hiruma.

“It’s to keep you warm,” Hiruma said, continuing, rubbing the sweater against his baby face proudly, eyes shutting in a closed manner. “When I can’t keep you at night. Kekeke.”

Hiruma shoved it in his face with a quick, “Here!” Telling Agon to wear it. Agon protested, trying to push him off as Hiruma came onto him, trying to force the sweater over his dreadlocks still growing in, cursing.

“Wear it!” He chanted, grinning; laughing. “Wear it! Wear it, Fucking Dread! Kekeke!!!”

Agon didn’t, but paused, upon hearing Hiruma mumble against him in bed when they fell asleep, naked, turning off the house lights, sighing upon him—

“It’s your favorite color, right?”

Agon tossed the pass to Hiruma. A light toss, really. Hiruma caught it. He laughed. It was snowing. Hiruma’s eyes seemed to get incredibly blue when they were in these settings. He looked up at him.

Like ice.

Hiruma’s eyes pierced that color. It began to rain, Agon having to grab a spare umbrella Mamori had lent out and bought for the team in a plastic container and rain for cover with Hiruma, fighting over the umbrella, almost tumbling in the mud.

“Let me have it!” Agon shouted at Hiruma. “Trash…!”

“No!” Hiruma yelled, laughing. He had a strong grip. “You’re too  _ big _ …! Use your dreads and fly away, Fucking Medusa Marry  _ Poppins _ -!”

Agon let go. Hiruma slid back in the mud.

They shared the umbrella together.

They walked in a local town center. There, they saw Yamato and Taka eating lunch in a nearby restaurant and joined them. Agon ordered the same thing as always. A cheeseburger.

“You’re fine with ordering the same thing, Agon?” Yamato had asked him, grinning politely, asking about Agon’s food choice. “You should really open up and expand your diet some more, like Shin.”

“Ah?!” Agon snapped. “You asking about my food choice, trash? I can hear you drooling all over it from there.” Agon bit into it. “Taka.”

The table laughed.

Taka wore a lilac sweater. It looked good on him, Yamato noted. Agon had also called Taka by his name, not Trash or Long-Haired Trash the other day. Just Taka.

Huh.

Hiruma and Agon left after fifteen minutes. They had only came to discuss football plans and scouting opponents that could build their team stronger than before, talking about Plans Hiruma made with Musashi for a Scouting Truck.

“Scouting Truck?” Yamato asked, curious, in English.

“Yes…” Hiruma nodded his head, clasping his hands together, almost hissing. “Kekekeke. It’s a secret. Keep this little  _ secret _ between us.” He turned to Taka. “Taka.”

The table laughed.

Agon and Hiruma fucked when they got home, which Agon’s horniness had been put off for as long as it could, as his cock twitched underneath the table. He had only agreed to join the two, Yamato and that trash Taka, for dinner because he needed to eat.

And fuck Hiruma later.

“Agon…” Hiruma moaned. His claws dragged against him. His shoulders throbbed from the scratches. “ _ Uhhh _ …”

“What,  _ trash _ …?” Agon teased, smirking. “You want me to fuck you harder—”

“Your phone…” Hiruma groaned out, almost cursing. “Grab it.”

Agon looked at the bed dresser beside him. His phone was glowing with a bright light. He cursed. He continued to fuck Hiruma, but checked it, grabbing it with his right hand, holding on to Hiruma with his left. He flipped the top screen up, eyes glazing over it. A text.

It was from Shin.

Agon read.

_ See you at the Championships.  _ The text read.  _ Kongou Agon. _

_ Championships?  _ Agon thought in his head.

“Interview…” Hiruma managed, sighing, feeling Agon’s dick move out of him. “An interview… you have one, tomorrow.”

“AH?!” Agon stopped fucking him. “Didn’t you get the memo, trash?! I don’t  _ do _ interview—”

“If you’re— _ shit _ —going to fuck, do it now.” Hiruma urged, quickly. “I’m gonna come.”

Agon couldn’t pass this moment up.  _ Shit _ . Agon mumbled in his head. He fucked Hiruma, continuing. The pleasure Hiruma’s ass gave him was like no else. He felt the warmth from Hiruma against his stomach as the fluid from him spread from his dick, his lover sighing. Hiruma came, minutes after, almost two, then let Agon read the text, reading it over multiple times as another one had arrived by the time they were done.

_ You’re on CNN.  _ Shin had texted.  _ Along with Eyeshield 21; Kobayakawa Sena and I. _

_ What?  _ Agon asked in his head, looking at his phone screen.  _ Ah-? _

Hiruma grabbed it.

Hiruma’s hand covered the screen. “Put that away,” he said, already rolled over in bed, covers held up mid waist, exposing him; chest open. He sighed. “And I’ll explain. All you ever do is play Tetris on there, Fucking Dread.”

Hiruma’s head was turned away from him, neck looking long in the moonlight. He continued to hold onto the phone. Agon let go of it. Hiruma retreated the phone underneath the pillow, feeling a buzz, receiving a text from Shin.

_ Kongou Agon _ .

“Go to sleep.” Hiruma ordered. “Agon.”   
His voice was parched. Agon frowned. Hiruma didn’t need Agon thinking of needless things as this. It was too tiresome to explain to him, now. He’d tell him in the morning.

Which he did.

He flicked on the TV.

“This Agon Kongou guy just  _ blows _ my mind each time I see him play,” A white news anchor had responded, watching a rerun of one of Agon’s major plays of the season when he boxed two trashes in and slammed their helmets face first into the dirt; then blasting up the middle, coming late into the game, dashing past trashes, reacting fast, making a touchdown, “I mean,  _ look _ at this guy! They call this the Godspeed Impulse. Over there in Japan,”

“Over there in Japan?” The white news anchor questioned, a white one; blonde hair; pink dress; short. “His reflexes, you mean?”   
“Yeah! They say he has the heightened Human reaction time of 0.11 seconds. It seems an amazing feat within itself, Jan.”

“Yeah, well, this little guy here’s amazing, too.” Jan answered. They played recent videos of that short shrimp running down the field, his explosive, lightspeed run. Agon could never forget. That shrimp trash. “They call him Eyeshield 21; Kobayakawa Sena.”

Even though they were pronouncing his name wrong, talking in English, Agon could understand what they were talking about. 

“Kobayakawa Sena?” The white news anchor answered, the man. “Didn’t he play for Notre Dame last year?”

“Yep! And he’s only 18, too—”

“Sorry, guys,” A black news anchor cut in. Agon read his nametag. Smith. “My personal favorite of the season has to be Shin. He’s a monster.”

“Shin Seijuro?” The white news anchors said in unison.

“Yes! He’s a monster!” The news anchor repeated, grinning. “I mean, look at his Trident Tackle!”

They replayed clips of Shin’s Trident Tackle that had grown more fearsome in the college league.

Now named, the Platinum Tackle.

It had grown stronger.

“Okay, okay,” The white news anchor man asked suddenly, spreading his hands out. They put up clips of Agon, Sena, and Shin on the green screen behind them. “Against Agon’s Godspeed Impulse, Sena’s Lightspeed Run he trained with Panther to gain, and Shin’s Platinum Tackle, who do you think would win?”   
Hiruma shut off the TV.

Agon chowed down on his cereal Hiruma had fixed for him in the morning. This was his second bowl. He had poured it himself. They had a game today. It was Sunday. They had shifted hotels, near Enoshima’s football stadium.

Hiruma had recorded that televised event. It had occurred last night on CNN, late night, and ESPN early morning. Agon watched. The Americans were paying close attention to the Rice Bowl, now as monsters entered and exited as they pleased.

Monsters like Agon.

“You see?” Hiruma had asked, lounging the remote in his hand. “That’s what they were talking about. You. Agon.”

He was wearing one of Agon’s formal shirts. He grinned.

Agon snorted. He looked away and continued to chow down on his cereal Hiruma had fixed him. His third bowl, now. He burped. Trashes  _ should _ talk about him. Especially American trashes. His skills and talents went above anyone else.

He was a god.

Hiruma got sick on Monday.

When they ventured over to America, Hiruma caught the flu on the way, and grew sick. Hiruma could feel himself growing ill on Sunday, when they rode the plane, but didn’t tell Agon. His immune system was good.

Just not today.

“Fuck- _ ing _ —!” Hiruma sneezed, catching himself. He sat near Agon on the plane, sneezing. Agon looked over at him.

_ What the fuck? _ Agon thought to himself, looking at his trash. He had never seen Hiruma sneeze. Let alone, cough. The fuck was wrong with this trash?

Hiruma didn’t know. He thought about the flu going on in America that had been passed around, then the Interview they had tomorrow on Monday. They had been invited to be interviewed as Captain and Ace, as all Top 3 teams were participating in the Rice Bowl.

They had made it.

Shin Seijuro was being interviewed, along with Eyeshield 21; Kobayakawa Sena. Hiruma had hoped his immune system would kill this flu and murder that fucker by the time they arrived, but, it wasn’t happening. Hiruma grabbed any pill bottle he could and loaded it into their cart as soon as possible when they got off their plane and arrived in America, going to the nearest Walgreen's they could find  _ possible _ .

“Trash,” Agon said, seeing Hiruma pop pills into his mouth, hurriedly, hadn’t paying for them, yet. “Watch yourself…”

“I know…!” Hiruma bit back at him, cranky. “Watch yourself, ass fuck!”

He popped another pill into his mouth, twisting the cap shut. Agon’s eye twitched. He couldn’t believe this trash. Customers walked past them, shooting off glances.

“What are those two doing?” A woman asked in English, walking by with her kids, grabbing their hands, rushing off, hurriedly from the pill section. “They probably don’t know what they’re doing; those  _ foreigners _ ! They have the nerve!”

Hiruma paid no attention. He’d swallow these pills without hesitation with his own damn saliva if he had to—!

Then the officer came over.

“Hey,” He grabbed Hiruma’s shoulder, turning him around. He froze. “The hell are you doing, yellow monkey? This ain’t how we do things in America.”

Hiruma glanced over his shoulder at him. Agon noticed.

Damn.

“ _ Ah _ -?” Agon raised his lip, turning his head to the officer. He wore his hood over him, along with a deep army green jacket. “The hell are you talking about, trash?”

Oh, no.

“Well, shouldn’t be a problem if  _ I’m _ paying for them,” Hiruma snarked, trying to sniff the snot running down his nose. He didn’t need Agon doing something stupid. “Right, Fucking Officer? Kekekeke…”

He did, anyway.

“You…” The officer growled. “You and your—”

He laid his hand on Hiruma’s shoulder, grabbing him.

Agon turned around.

Hiruma closed his eyes. He had been  _ trying _ to resolve this situation  _ without _ Agon reacting, but, that wasn’t going to happen. Agon would react, anyway. He was impulsive.

“Kongo Agon?!” The officer’s eyes went wide, seeing him. “Y-You’re that footballer guy, that been playing them footballs in the Rice Bowl—”

“Ah?!” Agon leered, inching towards him, raising his hand for a chop. “What?!  _ Trash _ !”

Agon was being loud. Noisy. Hiruma went ahead and paid for his pills at the front checkout counter, handing the cashier his golden rewards program card, while Agon caused a scene. He got a 15% discount on anything he bought from this store. Kekekeke! Agon wanted to cause a commotion, he let him. That’s what he wanted. He let Agon do him.

“C’mon,” Hiruma shouted out, turning his head near the walk-out exit door, looking in Agon’s direction, now near the cosmetics. How he had gotten there, he had no idea. Agon looked up at him. “We’re leaving.”

Agon left the ring of trashes. All he had been doing was saying, “ _ Ah _ ?!” To each trash that came near him and asked questions.

Hiruma had forgotten the water to take the pills with in the store.

He had been too eager to leave the store and grab Agon that the water had slipped his mind. He cursed. Agon already seemed miles down the parking lot before Hiruma called out to him, saying he was turning back to grab something.

“AH?!” Agon shouted, ten meters away from him. “Turning  _ back _ ?!”

“Yes!” Hiruma rolled his eyes. Agon was making a big deal out of  _ everything _ . “To get the water…”

His voice grew hoarse towards the end. He cursed in his head. He didn’t have the time or energy to be yelling at Agon in the middle of the parking lot of Walgreen’s.

“AHHH~?!” Agon grinned. “Couldn’t hear you, trash!”

He had figured out he had caught the flu.

Hiruma covered his face. He cursed, turned around, and went inside. Agon went in with him, anyway, and gave trashes the “chop” hand each time one came near him, attempting to strike fear in them. Hiruma laughed. Agon was having fun. He wasn’t necessarily trying to scare them, he was only doing that for his own sake and pleasure.

He laughed.

Agon and Hiruma were privately driven to a studio on Monday, as they spent the night at a nearby private hotel. The studio set up a discussion panel for the two and news anchor to discuss plays of the season and interview them, like promised. Agon kept his arm wrapped around Hiruma as they entered. He wore a Green Bay Packers starter jacket upon entering, but changed into a black Yeezus printed one, changing his mind, entering the dressing room.

“You like Kanye West?” An Asian girl had asked Agon upon changing, blushing. Agon took off his jacket, growing frustrated near the clothing rack. He looked at her.

“What, bitch?” he asked.

She seemed horrified. Hiruma had to shoot that bitch away, as she was trying to come onto his Agon, spraying bullets into the air. Agon was handsome, and a lot of Western women had fallen in love with his reggae look and bad-boy vibe over the past six months.

Hiruma laughed. Agon was so aloof. He didn’t notice. All Agon had cared about was his trash. Hiruma. That was it. No one else.

Hiruma had grown androgynous.

Since being with Agon, Hiruma had become more open with his fashion, in terms of sense, as wearing androgynous looks. He had worn a black fur coat and lace bralette for this interview, along with black sports leggings and those white Nike Air Force 1’s Agon had showed him all those years ago. Four now, and counting... He smiled. They fit him perfectly. Hiruma stared ahead. They sat in counter height chairs, facing the interviewer on the open panel, him sitting in his chair as well, right across from them, holding a set of cue cards to read from the interview. It was very professional. They had five seconds before they started.

Agon settled on the Yeezus jacket.

Hiruma placed his hand against Agon’s thigh.

Agon looked him over.  _ Ah? _ He thought to himself, looking at Hiruma as he didn’t look him in the eye. The hell was wrong with his trash?

Hiruma was happy.

He was also nervous. He felt many things. At once. This was a big interview. ESPN. Sports Network. Agon and Hiruma were on a panel millions of fans would be watching in now, three… two… one seconds...!

It started.

“Welcome, everybody, to ESPN network,” The white news anchor started, approaching the camera with his look, smiling, spreading his arms wide. “This is Ryan John speaking. We have a great night prepared for you party people at home, as these two guest have been wonderfully invited over from Japan just to speak with us. Thanks for coming.”

He nodded at Agon and Hiruma. Hiruma nodded his head in duced respect. He latched a gun on his shoulder. A black, LWRC REPR rifle with an 18" barrel. Hiruma had gotten permission to show his firearm on screen, as his threat of notebooks was not something to mess with. Hiruma smirked. Agon did, too.

“Everybody, say ‘ _ Hey!’ _ to Agon Kongo,” The interview directed his cue cards at Agon waving, raising his left hand in respect, smirking his mouth to the side, snorting, “and Youichi Hiruma!  _ Yeah _ !!!”

Ryan John pumped his fist in the air. The crowd on the set greeted them warmly, laughing, beginning to cheer as the interview started, giving it a nice pace. Ryan John asked Agon a question.

“So, Agon,” he began to say, facing him in his chair. “I’ve got a lot of words for you, young man.”

“Ah?” Agon laughed easy, voice smooth. “You do?”

“Yes,” Ryan John laughed. “You have been a player to watch this season, haven’t you? Crushing opponents left to right with your Godspeed Impulse! How old were you when you found out about it?”

“I was four,” Agon answered, talking in English, doing good. “When my family found out about it. They just thought I was real smart and could climb trees fast,”

The crowd laughed.

“No, but then I went out and got tested,” Agon continued, talking, “and the doctor actually named it, calling it the Godspeed Impulse, born once every 100 years; a century”

“You actually got  _ tested _ ?”

“Yeah, my brother Unsui told my mom once, seeing me do a backhandspring down the street, mimicking a formation I had seen an olympian do for the first time, and from there, it was history.” Agon laughed easy.

“ _ Wow _ ,” The interviewer said. “I am  _ amazed _ . And what about you, Hiruma? You with those guns, where’d you pick that habit up?”

Hiruma laughed easy. “An American Military Base.” he answered in English. “In Japan.”

“Oh? So the Japanese like weapons, too, don’t they?”   
The crowd laughed.

“Well, I’d love to talk about your background all damn day, but we’ve got to get moving.” Ryan switched his cue cards. He looked up at Agon. “Now Agon, if you had to pick a player, who would it be—”

“Shin.” Agon answered, easy, leaning back in his chair. He wore Air Jordan 8 Retro “ThreePeat”. They were white/bright concord-black-infrared. A golden chain laced around his neck. Two.

“You didn’t even let me finish reading my  _ card _ ,” The interviewer bit back playfully. “What if it said to have sex with?”   
“Oh, then Hiruma.” Agon answered. He grinned. The crowd chuckled. Agon faced Hiruma. He looked at him lustfully. The interviewer seemed to take note of this, as, he skipped a couple cue cards and remained on one, rolling his fingers over it.

“Now,” Ryan started. “It’s been skeptical among the fans, and I’m sure I’m not the only one who thinks this,  _ but _ …”

“But…?” Agon played into his tune, humming. His smile was warm. Hiruma liked it when Agon spoke in English. He sounded pretty. Agon liked it when he fucked Hiruma and he slipped into English subconsciously during it. He smirked.

“But, you all have been very…  _ close _ , as your  _ kouhai _ describe it.” He continued. “ Isn’t that underclassmen in Japanese?”

“... _ Yes _ .” Agon nodded his head. The hell was this interview going? He hadn’t asked about anything dealing with sports yet!

“And your arm is wrapped around Hiruma’s chair…” The interviewer peered, looking over at him; his arm. “What’s going on with you two? Hahaha…”

“Kekekeke…” Hiruma laughed to himself. 

Agon blew off a laugh.

“I mean, you two are called the PowerHouse of the South!” The interviewer exclaimed. “Almost like a power  _ couple _ . How awesome is that?”

“Pretty awesome.” Agon noted, nodding slowly, thinking. He thought for a long time. Hiruma had known. It would go in this direction. He wasn’t stupid.

“So…  _ are _ you?” The mood turned ominous. “A couple? Fans have been skeptical of you two from the very beginning. They didn’t let Last Year’s performance go from you two. They call you the dragon and the demon over in Japan, don’t they?”   
“They do,” Agon said. “What about it?”

“I mean, your Devil’s Advocate play  _ really _ has the fans going bananas!” Ryan pointed to the green screen beside them. It showed clips of Hiruma hopping on Agon’s waist, kissing him, confusing opponents and teammates alike. The play combined the style of the Dragonfly Agon used to do with Unsui, but had a devil’s twist that allowed the demon to swindle it in his favor, causing confusion. Agon smirked. Hiruma was smart.

It was a brilliant play.

“A lot of people look up to you, Agon,” The interviewer, Ryan, began to say. “Are you prepared to break hearts tonight? Are the two of you… together?”

Agon didn’t give a fuck. 

Hiruma had been waiting for this moment all year. The moment when Agon had the chance to claim him. Now was the time. To call him  _ his _ . He looked up at Agon. Agon looked over at him. Hiruma remembered the moment when Agon first kissed him, and how he ran away when Hiruma gave him a chance. Another chance presented itself to Agon.

Would he take it?

_ Aaah? _ Agon thought to himself.  _ These trashes want  _ me _ to do some weird shit, huh?  _ Hiruma gave him a weird gaze, too. Agon didn’t want trashes to jack off to him and no gay homos coming up his ass about this shit, but silently, within himself, he realized something. It was time. He faced Hiruma.

He kissed him.

He slipped his tongue into his mouth. Hiruma’s body went warm. The crowd let out gasps. Agon raised his hand, and also a well deserved “chop” hand,  kissing Hiruma. He was proud of him, Hiruma realized. Agon was proud. Of  _ him _ .

Agon pulled away.

“Yeah,” Agon said lowly to Hiruma, locking his gaze with his. Agon’s eyes glittered blue beneath the lenses. “He’s mine.”

A shout went throughout the crowd, cheering. Claps were heard. The interview chewed his lip. All along the interviewer had tried to get at him, and it didn’t work. The crowd responded well. Agon smirked at Hiruma. He claimed him.

Agon had  _ claimed _ him.

_ Him _ .

Him.

“Fucking Boyfriend.” He had called him that since the day of the interview, now as three days passed. They were in a hotel, still in America, Hiruma getting over his flu, Agon, coming on to one. He had told Agon  _ not _ to touch him, but, Agon ignored what he said. He still had sex with him.

And now he was sick.

“You’re so stupid…” Hiruma had sighed into him when Agon had sex with him the morning after the interview on Monday, now as it was approaching Tuesday afternoon. They were in a private suite; an all white room, with mosaic, gold glistening across ceiling decorations and stair railings. Their feet placed against the white marble flooring.

It was big.

“Trash…” Agon said, upon walking into their private suite after the interview; top floor of the building. “This… is... for me...?”

“Mhm…” Hiruma laughed cheeky, lounging his gun across his shoulder from the interview. He was proud. Of Agon. For doing that. “All for you, Kekekeke…”   
Hiruma had been happy since Agon claimed him, though, he hadn’t told him that. His lips still burned with that passionate fire Agon gave him that late afternoon. He looked at Agon.

“Pick me up,” he urged him, noticing his height. “Fucking Boyfriend.”

The door was shut behind them. Agon was 6’3, now. Tall. Hiruma was 5’9. He’d only grown a cm or 2 during these past couple of years, but, he figured, now as he was 19 approaching 20… he was reaching his final height.

Agon did as he was told, as always. He scooped up Hiruma into his arms. The space was so large, almost like a massive, private, mansion. Hiruma looped his arms around him.

Agon carried him to the bedroom.

When they got there, he tossed him on the bed. Hiruma changed out of the outfit he wore and into a more… lax look, as he wore Agon’s T-shirt. It was white.

“Agon…” Hiruma had noted, feeling Agon move across his neck, joining him. He laughed. He threw his head back against the pillows, joking loudly to himself. “Kekekeke…”

Agon pulled back. Hiruma’s hand came across Agon’s shoulder. He looked him in the eye. “Wanna go to the bath…?” He asked him in his ear, whispering. He licked it. Chills went down Agon’s spine. Hiruma began to laugh. “Kekekeke…”

Hiruma got up from the bed. He walked towards the bathroom slowly, motioning for Agon to come and follow him, using his index finger. Agon followed Hiruma almost as hopeless puppy would for food as he tore off his jacket, shoes, shirt, then pants, kicking them off as Hiruma disappeared around the corner, entering the private master bathroom.

Agon joined him.

A private bath was ready, filled with water, meeting Agon’s eyes. Hiruma had set it up, earlier, before Agon had noticed. He called the room in on the plane while Agon was sleeping, and during the time Agon had been stressing out about what to wear, arriving at the studio, he rushed back to the suite to get the bath set and ready. 

The bathwater was covered in rose petals.

Agon noticed petals on the floor, too, leading to the bath surrounded by candles, as the lights were cut off. The room seemed to glow, Hiruma radiating in it’s presence, as his hair was flattened, looking away. His eyes seemed to glitter in the candlelight. Hiruma reached up to his ears.

He took out his piercings.

He was beautiful. That was the first thing that entered Agon’s mind, upon seeing Hiruma’s naked body, moving up to the trash, kissing him, touching him, lifting the shirt over his head. His dreads draped over Hiruma’s bony shoulders as he kissed them. Hiruma moaned.

“Agon…” His nose grew red. His cheeks flushed. He touched the palm of the hand from his lover’s as it traced down him, feeling his body. He rubbed him.

Agon and Hiruma got in the bath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHEW~!
> 
> HONESTLY HOW THE OFFICER TALKS IS HOW I TALK LMAO FUCK POLICE
> 
> ANYWAY...!!!!
> 
> I actually didn't want to put in the Demonic HC of Hiruma in too early, as I didn't want it becoming tacky, but, the opportunity presented itself and... the head canon flowed nicely into the story.  
> I always wondered how I was going to put that HC of mine within the story. I never felt that Hiruma was "Full" demon, nor was he "Full" devil, nor did I feel that his "Mom" was ever part of the demon ring, or even the Devil himself! LOL. But, I always believe in humanity, in terms of seeing beyond the third eye and our own not being able to see across it, only having intuition to base things off of. The humans in the manga always called Hiruma a demon, or devil, as it was natural, which could mean we could go off of that and interpret that Hiruma had some demon traits, and those ears and teeth can't be human, baby! LOL.  
> Also with Agon, too. If I had to place it in numbers, I would feel that Hiruma would be 99% human and 1% demon, as that side showcasing a strong, dominant side of Hiruma, which would overtake him going beyond 2%. Omg, it's so hard putting into words, but I feel that it would be impossible for Hiruma to be ALL the way Human, as his ears are just too abnormal and his teeth, and Yusuke Murata even crafted him to BE a devil and his name's Kanji meaning too?! Errythang just adden up to that boy not being human lol.  
> There's points in the manga when Hiruma speaks of Taka about some shit like, "That's not a distance a human can jump" like he know shit beyond being human lol. If you look closely, in terms of Hiruma's presence, him having a demonic shadow and the like, you can tell he ain't all the way human, that boy.  
> Anyways, look forward to the next chapter! I can't WAIT to write it. As it was probably the most intimate scene I've ever written in my journals and planned to write soon lol. It was such a beautiful scene, the bath scene, and I wouldn't be surprised if that chapter was the shortest one yet, reaching 6,000+ words, but, I also plan for it to be a very intimate chapter. Perhaps the most intimate of all.  
> Kekeke....  
> I listen to 2 cellos sometimes and their song Bang Bang just really reminds me of Hiruma and Agon in terms of how they were ~CANON~ middle school and highschool, How Agon hurt Hiruma lmao. It's a nice change of pace from 2chainz...! Lol. Ya'll know yo monsta love some 2chainz and the Life of Pablo lol.  
> ALSO I read somewhere that when translated, Hiruma sneezes as, "Fuck—ing!" LOL.
> 
> ALSO TOMMY HILFGER JACKETS ARE BOOTIFUL. THAT WHOLE ENTIRE CLOTHING LINE. DAMN. THE 90's VINTAGE FEEL UGHHHHH T _ T b That clothing line lit as all HELL son. lmao.
> 
> Anyways, Hope ya'll like! LOL. Make it rain~! $$$
> 
> -$Papa Monsta$


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eats popcorn. Munch ~*Munch~* Munch.

Agon held Hiruma’s hand as he dragged him towards the bath.

The demon locked gazes with him. His gaze was dark and glittered amongst the candle light. His lips were parted. Agon looked at him. Hiruma’s eyes flicked him up and down. He checked him out.

He turned away.

Hiruma got in the bath, after letting his lingering hand fall from Agon, an attempt to lure him in. It worked. Agon followed Hiruma in tow. He grinned.

He got in.

Hiruma came right against him as he did, almost in a rush, but stopped, as their lips met. He looked at him and paused. Agon looked Hiruma over. His breath ghosted across his cheek.

_ What, trash? _ He wanted to ask. Hiruma’s gaze gave no signs. He raised his hands to Agon’s cheeks, cupping them, eyes frozen. He breathed into his mouth, eyes beginning to fall down his profile. His fingers laced his glasses.

He tore them off.

The lenses landed across the floor, sliding, as Hiruma had thrown them. He came upon Agon in a rush and began to kiss him, eyes open, back reeling. Agon leaned back against the tub as Hiruma’s body came close to his, pulling him towards his stomach, tugging on his body. Hiruma allowed himself to be pulled, drifting in the water.

He made a moan.

“Huhh…” Those were the sighs Hiruma made as he breathed through Agon, exhaling, eyes seeming to flutter as he kissed him, tongue seeping into his mouth, heavy. Agon responded, tonguing Hiruma, their lips becoming wet with each other’s saliva swapping between them. Hiruma pulled away. Their eyes met. Saliva traced their lips.

“Amber…” Hiruma said, still looking down at him. He kissed Agon again, lifting his chin towards his, moaning. “You never told me what that meant…”

“It could mean anything….” Agon said between kisses, breathing quickly, coming upon him. He began to kiss his body. Hiruma moaned. “Come on, baby...” he said, lifting Hiruma’s body against his, picking him up. Hiruma’s body crashed against Agon’s. He sighed. Agon began to hump him, kissing his neck. Agon’s breath ghosted across his face. It was warm. Soft.

Cozy.

“ _ Huh _ …” Hiruma’s eyes grew fuzzy, feeling Agon’s lower member against his, growing aroused, tempted. Agon’s eyes shifted to an early hazel. Hiruma couldn’t quite make out what color they were for the first time, but soon, humping Agon, gazing into him, he saw—

Amber.

“ _ Agon _ …” Hiruma sighed into him, standing upright, almost on his knees. He sat above Agon’s thighs. Agon leaned back against the tub. His hands traced Hiruma’s thighs and between them. He wanted him to do something.

He wanted him to ride his dick.

“Your turn.” Agon said, grinning into a hushed smile, his tan looking bronze in the light. Hiruma grinned. He had only tried this once but three times, each one ending with him growing too tired to finish the job, as it got intimate. But, that was back in their First Year. They were late into their Second, now. Agon never pressured Hiruma, but he  _ wanted _ .

He wanted Hiruma.

“Mmm…” Hiruma mumbled a tone softly, looking over his shoulder at Agon’s dick. He was erect. He wanted Hiruma to fuck him. He looked back at Agon. “Lean back,” he ordered. His hands graced upon his Agon’s shoulders, rubbing them gently, his thumbs smoothed across the edges.

“Back?” Agon asked, playful. “Ah? You ordering me around, trash—”

“ _ Back _ ,” Hiruma said again, stern. “All the way.”

Hiruma glanced at Agon’s thighs. Agon listened. He leaned back against the tub, until he was almost… lounging in a way. He rubbed Hiruma’s hips. Hiruma’s eyes widened, knowing what he was about to do; eyes alert. His hands tightened on Agon’s shoulders.

He gave him the okay.

He nodded.

Agon slicked Hiruma’s asshole with precrum and prepped him. Hiruma gave shaky moans. This was the first time he was actually  _ ready _ and prepared to do something as intimate with Agon. He was planning to move ahead.

With him.

Hiruma clenched his fist. Agon was fingering him.  _ Good _ . Hiruma had kept his nails long. For this moment. To get intimate with Agon. His love.

“— _ Okay _ ,” He could almost barely get the words out. Agon paused. Hiruma nodded his head. Agon’s eyes widened.

He was ready.

His trash was ready.

“ _ Trash _ …” Agon moaned into Hiruma, leaning his head forward into the crook of his neck as Hiruma was moments away from approaching him, his ass near his dick, now. Warm. He kissed his neck. His dreads fell over Hiruma’s shoulders.

Hiruma took Agon in.

He felt a jolt go through his body; almost like an electric shock. His fist took Agon, scratching his limbs as he slowed down further his member, feeling him inside.

Agon groaned.

His thumbs stroked across his hips. He was in. Hiruma. He felt warm. Agon shut his eyes. The mood was set. Hiruma accepted Agon into him.

He began to ride him.

It started slow at first, as Hiruma was only trying to get a feel for Agon, in this position. His fist tightened into a tight curl as he moaned, loud gasps at first, then slowed, drawing out as he looked down at his handiwork.

He was cumming.

He could feel Agon in him. Agon calmed, as his presence was easy; not fearful. He leaned his forehead against Agon’s shoulder, putting his head down, lifting himself up, then down, then up again, finding the strokes he gave Agon almost repetitive, getting lost within him.

“Agon…” Hiruma’s vision almost faded. He could barely get those words out his throat, as his voice was parched; he was sick. Agon heard him. He heard Hiruma loud and clear.

He thrusted up within him.

“ _ Oh _ …!” Hiruma let out a shout, feeling Agon thrust up. His own body thrusted down. Agon and Hiruma’s figures began to move within the bathwater, their bodies slapping against one another. Flesh was heard. Hiruma’s eyes rolled into the back of his head. The mirrors fogged. Their skin amongst skin was felt, along with the clapping of the water, as it was rolling, almost out of the tub.

“ _ Agon _ …!” Hiruma cried out, feeling his lover’s member harden within him, as precum spilled. He yelled out. His claws loosened around Agon’s shoulders, revealing marks beneath them. Agon didn’t mind. He liked it when Hiruma got rough, as he couldn’t help it.

That meant he was fucking him good.

And hard.

Agon’s eyes shifted. Hiruma sighed into him. He moaned. Agon thrusted up within him again. Hiruma felt so  _ full _ . Agon was big; large. The way he just took  _ charge _ turned him on.  Hiruma fucked Agon, as he could feel his lower member sliding in and out of him, Agon grabbing his and pumping it, beginning to stroke.

“Agon…” Hiruma crashed into him, resting his head against his chest, sagging into him as Agon stroked, but, still continued to fuck him; he rode him. His eyes rolled into the back of his head, saliva dripping from the corner of his mouth. Agon’s dreads hid his facial expression, as now his face rested against Hiruma’s shoulder for support, head down, but, he still continued. Hiruma felt Agon within him.

He switched the pace.

Once fast, became steady, as he slowed down to ride out Agon. He knew the ways Agon liked to feel his dick in him. He slid up, then down, letting the rim of his anus drag against the tip of Agon’s cockhead, feeling every flap and curve of it, before coming down, sighing. Hiruma’s eyes fluttered. He made low groans and upped his pace, eyebrows twisting, eyes furrowing, but remained on him. Agon’s stomach twisted. It had turned him on to see his trash like that, as he was getting lost within him, slipping into English.

“ _ Yes _ …!” He cried out into the sky, English, lifting his head, feeling Agon move in him, thrusting deeper. Agon knew Hiruma’s g-spot was 7 inches deep. Beyond that, anything went, as Hiruma  _ lost _ it. “ _ Fuck me _ …!”

Oh.

Agon  _ did _ . It was the hottest thing ever when Hiruma slipped into English during sex, unable to find a way to correctly translate his emotions in Japanese. Agon fucked him hard, how he wanted, to get that trash to moan again. He did. His moans were loud, heard beyond the walls in their private master bath, as Hiruma’s voice carried and echoed, ringing down the spaces hallways.

“ _ Slap me _ …” Hiruma groaned against him, dragging his teeth down Agon’s ear, tugging. He grew restless. Agon smacked his ass. Hiruma gasped. His head lifted. Eyebrows furrowed. He let out a moan, riding Agon.

Agon could tell Hiruma was close. He continued to rub him, stroking faster, at a heightened pace as Hiruma upped his against him, his body rocking into his tune, biting his lip, Agon in him fast. This felt good. It  _ was _ good. Hiruma couldn’t say or think anything, as the only thought across his mind was  _ want _ from Agon. He wanted  _ more _ . Agon was so  _ deep _ in him, he could hardly stand it! He dragged his fingers through his hair, raking his scalp, throwing his head back.

He was approaching his climax.

“ _ Agonne _ ,” he began to say quickly, almost begging, “Im-!”

He grunted. “I  _ know _ ,” Agon bit back, almost forceful, knowing, “Baby, just give me a moment…!” He was, too. Close to cumming. In Hiruma. The thought of doing so aroused him. He fucked him faster.

Hiruma came.

His back arched. His nails dragged against his skin. It had passed several minutes, since he started; seven, Agon continuing to fuck him afterwards, chin resting against his shoulder, looking blankly up at the ceiling as Agon finished.

Agon came.

It felt so  _ good _ . Warmth filled him. Intimacy. Hiruma felt full. He wasn’t unfamiliar with this feeling, as he felt it with Agon all the time, but, this time, it felt different. Saliva dripped down the sides of his mouth. His gaze was dead.

He was immersed in pleasure.

Agon rode the excess out in him, cursing, holding Hiruma’s body against him as he rushed into his body repeatedly. Hiruma could feel Agon thrusting in him. He didn’t want to depart from this moment.

They finished in 10 minutes.

Agon sucked down hard on his neck, kissing him there, raking his teeth across it. Hiruma continued to moan. Although sick, his voice was hoarse. He didn’t mind being this way. With Agon.

“ _ Huhh _ …!” Hiruma’s eyes shifted to a light blue, feeling Agon’s fingers in him, suddenly, rubbing his inner walls, dragging the cum out. Agon lifted his hand and sucked the cum off his fingers, licking them.

_ Bitter _ . Agon thought. He licked the cum off of Hiruma’s stomach. Hiruma’s cum was always bitter, as he only ate bitter foods, but, he didn’t mind. It was Hiruma’s cum, anyways. He couldn't find it within himself to care.

Hiruma rested against him. Agon waited for him to catch his breath. He breathed roughly, breath ragged, five minutes passing before he spoke up.

“Fuck you,” he said, grinning. “For being so damn  _ big _ . Could hardly get anything out, My Fucking Dread. Kekekeke…”

How Hiruma managed to talk despite his exhaustion was thanks to a lovely sport named American Football. He had spent many tireless days training, and only because of this, never showed a face of fear or tiresome exhaustion.

He was worn out.

“It’s  _ so _ not fair,” he complained tirelessly, moaning, as Agon had slipped his fingers back into him. “You with your big size…”

“Jealous?” Agon peered over, eyes green. “Ah? I would be, too, if I were you, trash. Kukuku…”  Hiruma smirked. “Your ass is so small; can hardly handle this anaconda.”

Hiruma laughed. Agon was an arrogant lil’ fuck. He grinned as he fingered Hiruma’s ass, eyebrows squinting into a scowl, eyes growing wide. Where his Fucking Dread found his bottomless energy for this, he didn’t know, but, didn’t mind.

Hiruma got out the tub. Agon helped him. He could hardly walk. His legs were shaking, from adrenaline, and exhaustion. He let Agon dress him, drying him off. He picked Hiruma’s white tee off the ground he wore earlier and put it over his head, Hiruma stretching his arms up. Agon leant down and kissed Hiruma’s stomach beneath his shirt, licking him.

“Agon…” Hiruma felt his head beneath the fabric, resting his hand over it, feeling the dreadlocks. Agon pulled away. His eyes were calloused and wide, as always, with a deep scowl, but he smiled, eyes shimmering a lime green.

He picked him up.

“Agon…’ Hiruma wanted to roll his eyes. This Fucking Dread could go on  _ forever _ . He was never tired. He remembered making a deal to Agon, back in their First-Year, saying Agon could fuck him whenever he wanted, just had to make it to where it wasn’t bothersome.

It hadn’t become bothersome.

Agon set Hiruma on the bed and came over him.

“What?” Agon asked, palms of his hands boxing him in. “Ah? You don’t have to do anything but get fucked by me, trash. What’s the problem?”

Hiruma hooked his legs around his waist, leaning back. His arm rested beside him. He turned his neck, looking away. He smiled.

He shut his eyes.

Agon fucked him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey hey!!!
> 
> Omg Agon and Hiruma are such bootiful babies. They were so fun to write this chapter lmao. I had to rewrite it like five times because I NEEDED it to be intimate and if it wasn't, I'd scrap that shit lmao. it ain't good enough. Like this part in their relationship and story is so CRUCIAL. Like to their development, in terms of Hiruma growing with Agon in sexual ways and Agon being opened up to more intimate relationships. Like, I doubt he ever had an intimate relationship, where the girl he slept with held value, since he just wanted sex and to sleep around, so I can see this all becoming very NEW for Agon...!!! LOL. #ProudParent  
> But nah, this is just a loose project! LOL. I actually see Hiruma's earings being an intimate thing, as he does not wear them in these scenes with Agon. I also find Agon's shades an intimate piece as well... so if we were to remove them...  
> hue hue hue. ( e v e ) b  
> Nah, fr tho, Agon's shades are pretty intimate, as they reveal his eyes, behind them, not what many people see, as it's canon Agon takes off his shades sleeping with women, and Hiruma's piercings can prove to be intimate, too, removing them from himself being completely naked in front of Agon, nothing to hide from, laying his soul bare. Like honestly, that's pretty intimate, considering Hiruma has a pretty covered up tight ass fashion. I can consider Hiruma letting his hair down in front of a man he trusted, like Agon, growing comfortable. Who wouldn't? lol. I keep thinking of his beach outfit in America and his lil one piece. Like honestly, Hiruma's pretty androgynous in his own way and that lil' bitch ass got some curves! Look at chapter 331 when he walks in the game again!!! Like he is SO androgynous, yo! Even when those footballers commented on how he was "Taking a women's place" during the Beach game in Texas earlier in the manga and Hiruma didn't deny...! He's so passive when it comes to shit like that, and even Agon, playing such a passive/aggressive style when needed. It's like they play off each other so well...! They KNOW each other and continue to test one another depending on what the other does, not getting bored or standing at a standstill, rather Agon or Hiruma pulling ahead and the other following in tow, usually, Agon. Their charisma...! Their chemistry—! UGH I wish the manga covered how they met, but, look forward to the next chapter! Lmao. I plan to go over some shit lol.  
> Hope you like.  
> These bitch ass niggas lmao. 
> 
> $Papa Monsta$


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agon gets piercings and Hiruma has fun.

Agon placed his fingers in Hiruma during the middle of the night.

Hiruma stood. Still. He let Agon feel in him. Hiruma still wore Agon’s T-shirt. Agon’s fingers explored him. He fingered him. His gaze was blank.

“...” Hiruma made no sound at all as Agon did this to him, the moonlight shone in on his face. Agon rushed into him, looking down at his trash. Hiruma’s mouth stood, agape. His body didn’t move, only still, letting Agon do this to him.

Saliva rolled out the corner of his mouth.

Agon and Hiruma had had sex earlier, about a couple hours before, around 4, and they went to sleep, Agon tired. Hiruma had let Agon come on to him, and he let Agon come on to him, again, feeling Agon’s fingers in him, deep.

“ _Uhhh_ …” Hiruma made that sound as Agon’s fingers rubbed in him, deep. He could feel two, at this time, as his gaze was dead. Eyes were blank; left white. He couldn’t move. Agon noted that Hiruma looked dead, as his trash didn’t look him in the eye, gaze only left blank and white. He could tell that Hiruma was alive… but, his gaze was unresponsive. It was almost as if… in these moments… Hiruma’s body was… overtaken by intimacy, and left to…

Remain there.

“ _Huhhh_ …” Hiruma breathed. Agon felt in him. Deep. He stroked his inner walls. Agon was somewhat over his body, now, under the covers, feeling him. Hiruma let Agon get this intimate with him, as he needed to _feel_ Hiruma, feel _him_.

His fingers stroked him inside.

Agon was in Hiruma. He couldn’t describe this feeling, as his gaze was left impassive. It was as if almost he wasn’t there. Hiruma was still sick; recovering from the flu, as this was only the beginning hours of their second day in America.

His body ached.

Agon fingered him. His fingers gave Hiruma rubs and strokes that caused his body to grow still; unreadable; unmoving. He couldn’t move. Saliva dripped from the corners of his mouth. Eyes rolled into the backs of his head. His eyelids didn’t flutter, as his hands sprawled out on the sides of him.

Agon stroked in him deeper. Hiruma almost lost it. His tongue flopped out the side of his mouth. It was as if almost he was brain _dead_. Agon hadn’t seen this side of Hiruma before, where he became so aroused that he became unresponsive. His body couldn’t move. It was stunned. Hiruma was still conscious, as he breathed, but it was almost like he was lamented, unmoved in such a way that excited Agon. It was new to him. Fresh. He didn’t mind. He enjoyed seeing new sights like this. Hiruma let Agon see him like this. He lifted his leg, allowing Agon more entrance into him, gaze remained unmoving.

Agon fingered him slow.

He massaged the insides of him slow, steady, smoothing the insides of him, as Hiruma was warm. He was catching a fever. Hiruma let out a long moan; exhausted. His eyes rolled into the back of his head. Agon caught his hitched breath on his face as he fingered Hiruma faster, fisting him.

He stuck a third finger in, stretching Hiruma’s hole, causing him to moan out. Agon’s fingers were felt in him. He could hardly do anything but gasp as Agon quickened his pace within him, rubbing his insides hard. Hiruma cried out, feeling Agon’s fingers stroke him in all the right ways, lifting his leg at it almost dropped from the sheer weight of intimacy.

Agon fingered him so _deep_ . He wanted Agon within him. Too feel his body. Explore it. He reached down and grabbed Agon’s wrist with two fingers and held him in place by his thumb. He began to urge Agon deeper within his body, showing him the strokes he _wanted_ , that _caused_ him to be intimate.

His head flopped back against the pillow as he moved Agon deeper, moaning, Agon only but watching as Hiruma took him by the hand and moved him within his body, letting him have all the control he wanted, Agon’s fingers moving further in at Hiruma’s direction.

Hiruma’s eyes fluttered as Agon fisted him. His tongue flopped out the side of his mouth, falling against the pillow sheet he laid against, control over Agon’s movements. Saliva sept out of him. He gasped, breath hot, Agon in his insides, controlling every movement he made. Agon watched. Hiruma’s skinny fingers groped his wrist as he moved his hand further within him, to get a greater reach at the spot he wanted him to feel.

He touched it.

Hiruma’s eyes went blank. His eyes rolled into the backs of his head, continuing to force Agon’s fingers within him, feeling the spot he wanted. This amount of pleasure was almost unbearable, as Hiruma lost it, groaning as Agon rubbed the spot he wanted with his fingers, getting the idea.

“ _Huhhh_ …” He groaned, fast. “ _Huh_ … _Huh_ … _Huh_ …. _!_ ”

Agon’s breath husked against him. He fisted Hiruma faster. Hiruma let go of his wrist as Agon regained control, fingering him in the ways he _wanted_. Agon rested his head against Hiruma’s chest, holding his leg over his head, letting it rest on his shoulder. They both huffed and puffed against one another, growing intimate, as Hiruma began to drip.

He pulled his fingers out of Hiruma and lifted both of his legs over his head, allowing them to rest upon his shoulders as he came between them, placing his erect member in Hiruma’s body, fucking him.

Hiruma felt Agon fuck inside him. Hiruma let Agon feel inside of him for these moments, fucking him hard, where he wanted, so they could grow intimate, and Agon could get out what he wanted from Hiruma, as this was a fresh experience for Agon, and Hiruma didn’t know what it was like, to have a love this close.

“ _Ahuh_....” Hiruma drawled out, head flopping back, feeling Agon in him hard and rough. His body jolted back and forth, Agon’s powerful thrust shaking the bed, causing it to creak as he pounded him. His claws raked Agon’s shoulders, grabbing him. It was a midnight fuck. Almost like a midnight snack, as Agon was hungry.

Hiruma’s hole was loose. It allowed Agon to move deeper within him, getting the spots he wanted, how he wanted Hiruma to feel as he was inside him. His cum cloaked Hiruma’s insides. His head sagged against Hiruma’s shoulder blade as he fucked him deep, skin hitting his body, slapping his thigh, his ass, anything he could grope to grab a hold of him. Hiruma’s hands held Agon’s head against him as he fucked within deep his body, his own head flopping back against the pillow sheets. He breathed heavily; his tongue still outside his mouth as Agon came over it and began to lick him there, Hiruma being unable to respond, gasping for air, breathing roughly. Agon’s breath huffed against his cheeks, his lips wet, as he kissed Hiruma, moaning against him before he came, pulling out. He lifted Hiruma’s thighs, spreading them as he ducked his head, coming between them. He began to tongue Hiruma’s hole.

Hiruma moaned out loud. His shouts rang out against the walls. He moaned. His moans were long and drawn out, ending in quick gasps. His eyebrows arched, pained with lust as Agon draped his insides with his saliva, tongue feeling in him deep; warm and wet. He couldn’t be but beside himself and groan, feeling Agon in him like that, turning his head, hands placed against his shoulders, eyes shut.

Agon sucked him dry, placing his lips against his cockhead and _slurped_ . He made pained moans, crying out, feeling Agon on him. He couldn’t stand it. Agon was giving him oral. His head lurched back, falling against the sheets, eyebrows slanting as Agon sucked on him hard, the ways he _wanted_ , the ways he wanted Agon to make him _feel_ …!

He came.

Agon licked the cum off his body, while he leaned against the sheets, resting, sighing, eyebrows slanted. He still wore his shirt. He panted, breathing heavily, feeling Agon’s head move between his legs. He came up and kissed Hiruma.

Hiruma kissed him back.

Agon took off his shirt.

Morning came. Agon rested against Hiruma. He was passed out, fast asleep. Hiruma felt Agon’s calming breaths on the backs of his neck as he slept. He didn’t say anything. His lips only thinned, feeling Agon’s warm breath against him.

He slept.

“ _Yes_ …!” He cried out against him when Agon woke out of his sleep, impulsive, suddenly, coming behind Hiruma in the bed and fucked him on his stomach. Agon didn’t speak to him. He only wanted. “ _Agonne_ …!”

The phone rang.

He didn’t answer. He let Agon fuck him.

The phone rang again.

“ _Agonne_ …!”

The phone stopped.

“ _Fuck me_ …!”

The phone rang again.

Hiruma reached out. He shut it off.

Agon fucked Hiruma the entire day. He bent him over the sink and fucked him from behind, Hiruma’s claws digging into the metal, feeling Agon pound in him. All electronics were shut off. The only thing that was heard were their fucking. Hiruma had planned for it to be this way for a long time. Intimate. Like this.

Agon didn’t like when Hiruma’s focus was on other things, like football or school. He liked it when Hiruma had his focus on him, as Hiruma was technically _on_ him, kukuku. Hiruma didn’t mind it being this way. As he understood that when he was with Agon, he was with Agon. Not football, or school. He was with Agon. And Agon only.

“Agon…” Hiruma groaned, sighing, leaning his head back as Agon fucked him in the sheets. The phone rang. Hiruma decided to answer it. It was Yamato, talking about their game tomorrow, saying that Agon and Hiruma needed to be in town by then—

Hiruma hung up.

“Wanna go to a game today?” Hiruma asked Agon around noon, standing up from the bed they shared in their private space. Agon slept on his stomach. Hiruma cradled a black phone near his ears. Agon shrugged.

“Hmmm…” Agon droned on. He drawled this noise out, as Hiruma came upon his back and massaged his shoulders. He didn’t really feel like going to one. A game. He felt like being with Hiruma more.

“You can be with me…” Hiruma pried, coming close to his ear. His fingers raked the deep curves of his muscles, massaging him. “ _There_.”

Hiruma’s voice peeked; his tone hitched, voice still soft. Only if for a moment, emphasizing the point being made. Agon’s ears perked up. His eyebrows raised. Ahh… His trash was making a good point.

Hiruma moaned into Agon’s ear. “I can make sounds like that…” he whispered in his ear, voice growing hot. “Just for you… at that game… right in your _ear_ …”

Agon was getting turned on. He laughed out, Hiruma. His cackles were heard. Sweet. Fine. Agon would go to that game. His trash swindled him.

“Fine.” Agon said. “I’ll go.”

“Good.” Hiruma grinned, perking up, holding the phone against his ear again. “We’ll go.”

Hiruma had a personal driver for them in America. It was nice. Agon deserved to be treated this way. In Tokyo, they rode nothing but subways and bikes to their destinations and walked. In America, cars were everywhere. It was a nice change of pace. They were in New York. A game was being held at Metlife Stadium.

Panther was playing.

Hiruma wanted to see how much Panther had grown, in the college leagues, as he was fighting in the world of the pros, right now. Hiruma wanted to be there. He looked over at Agon. Agon’s attention was caught on passing buildings, as they were big, larger than life, grinning. He smirked. Agon probably didn’t want to be playing football every day and night like Hiruma did, but there was that undeniable factor of Agon—

He was an athlete.

They were dropped off at the stadium. As always, it was packed. The game was at 7. They arrived around 5, and picked Agon out something to eat, and shopped around in New York for a while, along Fifth Avenue. Trashes stared left and right as they walked past them, Agon’s and Hiruma’s faces becoming known, now, as they appeared on TV last night and had become an overnight buzz, almost like in their First Year.

“Over here, Agon and Hiruma!” A man with a camera shouted as they walked together, Agon’s hand placed upon Hiruma’s hip as always. Agon looked away. Hiruma recognized this as paparazzi. He glocked a grin. The man took a photo.

“Thank you!” He said, before running off. The man spoke English.

Hiruma thought it was always funny how Agon hid his face or turned away from cameras, despite loving attention. He knew Agon didn’t seek this type of attention, as he sought attention from trashes in recognizing how great he was; how much he transcended the human realm. Almost like…

Almost like a god.

Agon was such an athlete. It was getting dark out, now. Hiruma and Agon were in Prada. He had grabbed a black caped, trench overcoat, poking his arms through the slits in the middle, wearing it. It was beautiful. It looked good on him, Agon noted. Hiruma wore leather pants and his infamous cow leather wrinkle-lace up shoes. His ankles showed. He wore a black long sleeve tight shirt beneath his jacket. His trash was beautiful.

Agon himself wore a golden chain. He wore a blue and white Moschino custom jacket done for him, as it was sent over from America when Agon woke up in the morning, opening a delivered package on the front of his penthouse’s doorstep.

 _Hope you pursue modeling~!_ The writing had said on the inside of it, across a note that was folded, now, unfolded as Agon had undone it. Hiruma had explained to him that was a good thing, as the fashion industry had their eyes set on Agon, as he was handsome. They could work this in their favor. Agon smirked. He crushed the note in his hands. He wasn’t interested in fashion.

He was interested in football.

Hiruma stroked his hand across Agon’s cheek. It was time. They headed over into the stadium, and upon entering, the overhead noted their appearances as they sat down, a few rows back from the front row, where Agon was comfortable, but would move up if Agon felt the need. Hiruma was fine. He had keen eyes. He could see just fine. But, Agon was cool. He would move up if he felt the need to watch.

Or someone caught his eye.

Panther entered the stadium. The crowd went wild, seeing him run across the field and wave, humble. There was a quiet confidence that Panther held that caused his figure to seem so proud in the light, as he stood tall. He played in the game, a starter, and during halftime, he turned around and waved to somebody.

“Who are you waving at?” A team member asked, turning to Panther, growing questionable. Hiruma read their lips from the stands. It was Homer. “Panther, It’s growing annoying. Coach is going to get mad if you don’t stop.”

“Wahh, I can’t _help_ it!” Panther laughed aloud, eyes wide. “Shishishi! It’s someone I love, of course!”

“Who is it?” Homer faced him. He squinted his eyes at Panther, beginning to grin. He hooked him into the crook of his arm, smirking. “A girl, perhaps?”

“Eyeshield 21! Kobayakawa Sena!”

He waved at him again, grinning, cornrows now long, near his neck. He took off his helmet and smiled. The crowd’s camera that had panned over the stadium during the game shown in on helpless Sena, sitting within, about twenty rows behind Agon and Hiruma, zooming in on his previous Lightspeed Running back. Sena wore a yellow parka. He blushed, covering his face, then began to bow, rubbing his bed.

“What am I bowing for...?” Sena asked himself under his breath, asking helplessly. “I don’t even know anymore…”

Hiruma looked back at Sena. He had probably hadn’t known Hiruma’d visited this game, as he came to scope Panther out. The crowd began to cheer.

“Not only do we have our Super Power House Duo Hiruma Youichi and Agon Kongo in the _stadium_ ,” The announcer began to say, “but we have Kobayakawa Sena; also known as _Eyeshield 21 in the building_!!!”

The crowd went crazy. The Americans had loved the games featuring Agon and Hiruma and Kobayakawa Sena in their fight to the Rice Bowl. In their Second Year, it had grown more popular, as Sena had came back from America and joined. Sena was in town, too. So was Shin. They had been in town for their Interviews with ESPN, just as Agon and Hiruma’d had.

Hiruma watched the game. Agon fell asleep, leaning his head back, growing bored with the game, as in his mind, it was no different from the games Panther usually played for the Armadillos, as they faced a no-name team that had been no good. Some random team named the Jacksonville Jaguars. He snorted. He fell asleep at that point, hearing the name. Hiruma watched.

Panther played a good game, as he was highly skilled, leaping over opponents as they charged at him, carrying the football. His legs truly seemed weightless. It was a game that showcased his strength and speed; his agility; the one of a black man.

The game ended with a score of 35-0.

Agon woke up after halftime, wrapping his arm around the back of Hiruma’s chair, lounging, legs spread wide. Agon and Hiruma stood to leave the Stadium, as it began to clear, the game ending with the Armadillos swallowing another win for their home team. As Agon and Hiruma stood to stand, a voice stopped him.

“Hiruma-san!”

Hiruma stopped.

“Huhh…?” He drawled out, turning around, latching a gun on his shoulder. “Is that some annoying fly I hear in my ear?” He dug his pinkie nail in his own. “I don’t like noisy flies that mumble.”

Hiruma smirked, looking at Sena stand near him; in front of him. He glocked a grin, lounging a black M26 shotgun on his shoulder. His eyebrows arched in a proud way. Sena had came so far. He was no longer his running back-kouhai he knew him as.

Hiruma was 5’9. Sena was 5’2. He had grown an inch since he’d seen him. He laughed to himself. The Japanese’s heights were no joke. He looked up at Agon as he turned around, beginning to walk away, hands in his pockets, smirking.

Neither was Agon’s.

“See you in the championships,” Hiruma began to say to him, eyes wide, turning around, following Agon up the steps. “Fucking Shrimp.”

Sena smiled, eyes gleaming.

Enma University had made it to the finals, too. After last year, they didn’t make it, almost seeming like a dream, but now, with Sena, Riku, and the name to be heard Raimon Tarou, otherwise known as Monta, they had made that dream into a reality.

They were here.

Agon smirked to himself, walking up the steps. That Shrimp Trash was something else. He admitted to himself he had wanted to see Sena play, as his speed and technical skill had grown since he entered the college league, but, he could do that another time.

During the game in which they played against each other in the Rice Bowl.

Agon and Hiruma went home. Agon slept with Hiruma when they did. Hiruma allowed him into his body, accepting him. They slept together that night, as Hiruma’s body rested against his until morning.

Agon had been invited for dinner with the Hall of Famers.

Hiruma rode Agon’s dick before noon.

It started off with Agon reaching down below Hiruma and stroking him. Hiruma couldn’t help but be beside himself as he moaned, reaching his hand down, touching Agon’s as it rubbed his member, arousing him. His cheeks grew flushed. He groaned, gasping, moving Agon’s hand with his, leaning his head back against his lover’s as he whimpered, Agon feeling his body, beginning to suck down on his neck, dragging his teeth against his ears, tonguing them as his body faced away from Agon, pulling the tips into his mouth, beginning to _suck_ —

“ _Agonne_ …” Hiruma moaned, closing his eyes. Agon didn’t stop. He reached over and began to fondle Hiruma, Hiruma gasping, groping his own dick. He could feel Agon’s boner against his thigh. Agon was hard.

Agon nibbled at the base of Hiruma’s neck, gnawing on him there, pulling, _tugging_ on his _skin_. He licked the love bites he gave him, stroking Hiruma slow, a long stripe down the back of his neck that caused him to tremble with an anticipation to grow closer to Agon.

Hiruma drew himself from the bed as Agon pulled himself away from his neck. He drew the sheets up to his chest and stared at Agon as his lover turned over from his side and rested on his back, smirking.

He gave Hiruma the look.

Hiruma grinned. He made a wheezed laugh. He hopped on Agonne’s waist and began to hump it, moving his light erection against his.

And it all started there.

Hiruma wore Agon’s plain gray crew neck t-shirt. It was loose on his body. He began to reach down and stroke himself, along with Agon, moving his hand up and down against it, making the motions. Agon’s hand rested against his, one hand behind his head, watching him.

“ _Uuuhhhhh_ …” Hiruma felt weak. His eyebrows slanted. He continued to hump Agon, the intimacy growing painfully exciting in a way, as he began to spill. Agon stroked him. Slow. Hiruma’s mouth parted. His ears slanted. Agon continued to touch him.

The phone rang.

Hiruma didn’t answer. He continued to masturbate with Agon as cum slicked their fingers. Agon bit his lip, looking up at Hiruma, flicking his gaze upward to look at his lover growing immersed in the pleasure he began to give him. He smirked.

Agon began to groan as Hiruma took control, thumb rubbing against both their cockheads, touching. Hiruma shivered. This was new for him. He moved up against Agon. Agon thrusted against him, wanting _more_.

“ _Trash_ …” he moaned.

The phone rang again.

Hiruma leaned forward and began to hump as Agon grabbed his hand, lurching it against his pelvis, allowing their penises to touch, rubbing against one another, exciting each other. Agon leaned his head back and began to groan as Hiruma rubbed him with his left hand, longer, faster, stronger, _better_ —

“ _Trash_ …!” Agon moaned.

His dreads displayed themselves across the pillow sheets. Hiruma was stroking him so _good_ . He stroked himself, holding his hand. He could feel himself drip, allowing himself to become soaked in the pleasure as Hiruma leaked all _over_ him—

“ _Agonne_ …!” Hiruma pleaded, eyes rolling into the back of his head, fading into a lighter shade of blue. He continued to stroke them, pumping his fist, moaning. He couldn’t believe it. He was masturbating. With Agon Kongo, causing him to groan.

Now his Fucking Boyfriend.

The phone rang again, for the last time.

Hiruma answered, picking it up from the line. He huffed, breath hard as Agon stroked the two, slicking his fingers inside of his body while he was preoccupied. He groaned. He could hardly catch his _breath_ …!

He heard talking on the other line, but hardly could focus himself to hear as Agon had grabbed him by the waist and positioned Hiruma over his erected dick, continuing to finger him. Hiruma was shaking. He was following him in tow. His line was on mute. He ended the phone call.

He slowed down onto Agon, riding him fast as Agon’s thrusts begged for it, ramming his insides, racking him full of cum. He moaned. His eyes beat the back of his eyelids as he continued to ride him, slamming hard, saliva dripping from his mouth.

The phone rang again.

Hiruma reached over and picked it up. He slouched forward, letting Agon pound into him as he pleased, harshly as he could only feel his lover inside him.

“ _Uhhh_ …” Hiruma couldn’t help but find himself moaning as he was caught in the immersed pleasure his lover was giving him. He rubbed himself, reaching down, noticing Agon’s hands had left him for his sides, slamming his body back down on top of his dick. Agon’s hand had joined him soon enough, seconds passing by, holding his palm over his dick as he stroked himself.

“ _Uhhh_ …!”

He heard, “Brat.” and, “Lousy.” Before he hung up the line and found it more beneficial to figure it out later as Agon was ramming him in the ass and he found it hard to focus. He could hardly concentrate. His mind was scattered.

Hiruma’s head rested against Agon’s neck as Agon took over, pumping into his waist, hard. Hiruma moaned aloud, loud, lifting his head, feeling Agon move in him more rougher as he continued to ride his lover, shouting, screaming, “ _Yes_ …!” Into the sky. He was screaming so loud his voice shook.

Hiruma’s breath came down hard on Agon’s face. Agon fucked him exigently. And fast. And long. Hiruma could hardly escape from the immersed pleasure Agon gave him, as he lost control, feeling Agon deep in his body, vicious.

He cried out. His voice strained. A vein popped from his neck. Sweat beaded down his forehead. Agon continued to stroke him, his member. Hiruma moaned into his neck and cried, pleading with him, eyes shut, rolling into the back of his head, opening.

Agon came within him.

Hiruma came within his hand. His chin rested on Agon’s collarbone, looking blankly at the sky, eyes a pure light blue, blank, rolled into the backs of his head. Agon touched him, finishing his impulses within his body before pulling out. Hiruma felt Agon’s member move in and out of him, cloaked with cum, as he had came within him.

Hiruma filled with warmth.

Hiruma shivered. His mouth hung open. Agon continued to touch him. His eyes were rolled into the backs of his head. Saliva dripped from the corners of his mouth.

He remained there. Still.

Agon continued to stroke him.

It had lasted 7 minutes.

It had been five minutes since Agon and Hiruma came simultaneously, and the duo spent two resting against one another, breathing hard, which was really Hiruma, who hadn’t gotten a chance to catch his breath!

“You bastard.” Hiruma cursed at him. “Making me this way… I should kill you. I should shoot your ass. I should shoot your ass a million ka _zillion_ times and send you to the edges of hell and never return for making me weak. I can’t walk, you idiot.”

Agon rode within him again, wanting another round. A whispery breath had came from Hiruma. He began to quietly moan in his ear, feeling Agon move within his insides.

The phone rang.

As they began, Hiruma picked it up. “Hello?” He asked, appearing polite, goofy, grinning ear to ear. “Who is this? Hiruma residence! Kekekeke!”

“Brat,” A familiar voice said on the other end of the line, “I would hope you’ve finished your business, by now, as you're in America, _now_. Act appropriately, brat.”

“ _Fuck me_ …!” Hiruma had whispered harshly to Agon, pleading, as his lover grew more unrestrained. He moaned towards him, leaning down. Agon followed in tow.

“You coming to dinner, Brat?” Clifford had asked on the other line harshly, wanting an answer as Hiruma put his end of the line on mute, reaching over, pressing a red button on the private home’s phone, returning to Agon. “Or are you too hung up on your man that shocked the face of the world last night?”

Hiruma could hear Clifford’s British accent coming through the phone’s speaker, growing pompous, arrogant. Hiruma decided to put him on speaker, putting the phone down.

 _Dinner?_ Hiruma thought to himself. He hadn’t heard anything about a dinner. Were they invited?

They _had_ been invited.

Hiruma read the cue card they had been given last night after Agon had finished him off, growing restless, tired, napping. He sat in bed with his arms folded behind his head, probably thinking about the sex Hiruma just gave him. He was. Hiruma stood by the counter, reading the card Clifford spoke about during the call.

He remembered. When they returned to their private space, they received a golden card laced in golden ribbons. Their driver was requested to give it to them as they returned home. Huh. So that’s what it was. He had been so focused on having sex with Agon and being thrown into bed he hadn’t payed much attention to it, and set it off for morning. Huh. He began to laugh.

“Fucking Dread,” He hummed aloud to himself. “Looks like we got a dinner… _Kekekeke_ …! Looks like someone has to get _dressed_.”

Agon snorted. “No,” he said. “I don’t.”

“You can join me in the shower,” Hiruma taunted, turning around, letting the cad rest on the face of the counter. “After you read the card. Be ready by six.”

Hiruma entered the bathroom and shut the door behind him, locking it. Agon cursed. He sat up. Now, this trash was _really_ pissing him off. He wasn’t trying to do any flashy appearances tonight like Hiruma wanted! He just wanted to stay home.

And fuck Hiruma.

Technically, he thought, he _could_. Hiruma said to join him in the shower after he read the card. He got up, tearing the sheets off of him, and read it.

They had been invited to the Hall of Fame.

It was an Athlete’s Brunch that was being held. Many memorable athletes were going to be going there. Some, included in the Hall of Fame. Americans had recognized Agon’s strength. The dinner was being held at six. He smirked.

He’d go, really for Hiruma, but, for himself, too. Athletes were going to be there. Agon couldn’t help but feel the fire burning within him. He set the card down. He retreated to the bathroom.

The door was unlocked.

Hiruma had only locked the door to get him out of bed, and now that Agon had finally read the card… Kukuku…

Hiruma laughed to himself, too.

He washed his hair. Watching Hiruma get prepared for dinner was almost magic, and unbelievable, as he had a jar of gel he used to gel his hair back and get it to spike. Hiruma’s hair was long, as it could naturally hold a spike, and naturally spiked anyway without him having to anything, but, Agon realized Hiruma had a beauty routine. Agon graced his dreads with olive oil. Hiruma turned over and looked from drawing the winged tips under his eyes. He had been doing this since he was 11.

“What?” Agon asked, noticing. “Trash.”

“Let me gel them.” Hiruma said to him, assertive, eyes wide. Hiruma had big eyes. Sometimes, he gave Agon this weird look where his eyes grew all big and he had bags under them, almost like they were about to twitch, lips thin.

He was giving him that look now.

“Stop that, trash.” Agon told him, turning away, back to his dreads. Hiruma held himself coarsely, eyes slitting into closed spaces, like some type of wise-guy, opening up into a light hearted smile.

“Oh,” Hiruma began to say, holding his stomach. They were still in the bathroom. “You don’t want me to gel them, do you?”

“Gel?” Agon thought aloud. He looked at his grease. “You mean, grease, trash?”

Hiruma was so out of it from the frequent sex that he was losing it. He was already going senile. At 19. The bathroom fogged with their pastime the couple spent in the shower. There, Agon had been held by Hiruma, where Hiruma cradled him against his chest, Like a mom.

Agon remembered a conversation he had with his dad, once.

“Here, boy,” He had said to him, handing him Oakley Juliet’s. “Wear ‘em.”  
Agon stared down at them. He was on his father’s porch in the backwoods of the Philippines. He had came over to visit him for two days after his family sent him off to… not be around Unsui. He had had too many freak outs, which caused Unsui to struggle with his school work, as he didn’t understand where the sudden outbursts were coming from. Agon didn’t, either. He was 7. He didn't know. It had been three years since their mom died. His eyes were wide. His hair was blond, back then, before he dyed it to black, as it began to change color, causing him to flip out.

He didn’t understand. Why he was different.

“You’re sensitive to light, right?” His father chewed on a toothpick; hair black. “A minor setback. Your mother and ‘em won’t understand. They don’t get it. What’s it like to be a God.”

“God?” Agon peered down at the lenses. “I bet he ain’t see nothin like me.”

The both of them grinned at each other, laughing.

“You’re a damn photophobic,” His father began to say, now sitting down in his rocking chair, walking over to it. “But, that’s okay.” He patted his thigh. “C’mere, boy.” Agon came over and sat on his lap. He still stared at his lenses. They were blue. Agon’s eyes were green, then. His father rocked him back and forth, wearing a straw hat, looking at the coast of the sun. “A Minor setback. No biggie. All Great Athletes have setbacks.”

“Setbacks?”  
“Your ADHD, child. Notice the most musical of geniuses and prodigies, gods of their _time_ , have setbacks that humans don’t understand. They call ‘em that. Mental Disorders. Things that the humans can’t understand that hold spiritual components to their talent. Terry Bradshaw. Had ADD; won four Superbowls. Played quarterback for the Pittsburgh Steelers. You know what he played? Football,”  
“Football?”  
“Football.” His father nodded. “A lotta athletes have what you have, Agon. Don’t make ‘em humans make you feel small for what you have. Your PTSD; ADHD, freaks ‘em out. Don’t worry. It’s a blessing. Not a curse. You’re a _god_ , compared to them.”

A God, huh?  
Compared to people like Unsui.

Agon had always felt within himself he was different. Unsui never understood that mindset Agon had of being different from everyone else. Agon was outcasted. His mind was different. So was Hiruma’s. They were bred to succeed.

Agon thought to himself. He grabbed the jar of grease. “You want to grease my scalp,” He turned to Hiruma. “Trash?”

Hiruma’s eyes lit up. They shimmered.

Agon sat on the toilet. Hiruma’s rough fingers rubbed the grease through his thick, black, long hair. His claws scraped his scalp. Agon smirked. It was hard not to get turned on, as Hiruma’s presence alone excited him.

He was submissive.

Agon was sitting below Hiruma, something he had never done. Agon wouldn’t mind following Hiruma. As captain. He trusted him.

Trust.

That was something he hadn’t felt in a long time.

Agon remembered when his mom died. He remembered how rough it was on him, how nobody understood what it was like to grow up and not have your mom there, when once, she was, and you had to see her decay, at such a young age.

“We’ll be together, Agon!” She promised, holding his pinkie. “ _Promise_?”

Agon remembered that day. He had been at the park. Kids wouldn’t play with him. Said he was too rough. Parents complained that Agon creeped kids out, playing by himself, kicking a soccer ball, and when offered to play, he would be too… ‘aggressive’. That was the term they used. With Agon.

Viscious.

“I’ll play with you!” His mom spoke up, light hearted, laughing. She kicked the soccer ball with him upon her ankles, balancing it. She was good. “I’ll be your opponent.”

She dropped the ball.

“You suck!” Agon blurted out, snorting. He began to laugh. She followed him into it. He picked the soccer ball up and began to balance it on his knees, playing with it. He found himself performing tricks for his mom as she went back to grab a blanket from her picnic basket, coughing. Agon stared. He stopped playing.

“Yay~! Agon~!” She cheered, raising her fist, watching him. “You go! You’ll be a superstar when you grow up! I can’t wait to see it, when you become successful, find a girl you _love_ , ” She began to sniffle, wiping her fake tears from her cheek.

“Mom…” Agon snorted, rolling his eyes. “Stop that.”

“What?” She asked. “Being your mom?”

“No,” he said, smirking. “Sucking.”

They both began to laugh. Agon’s mom knew Agon didn’t make friends easily. Other’s didn’t understand him. Agon didn’t go to school. They found it more beneficial for Agon to be home schooled, as opposed to Unsui, someone who could blend in.

Agon was a genius.

Agon held her pinkie.

“Yeah!”

She died.

Agon stared at the wall, blank. Hiruma ran his fingers through his hair, smoothing them over, breathing soft, exhaling. A tear fell from Agon’s eye. He rested his head against the wall, now, behind him, leaning towards it.

Hiruma hugged him.

Agon began to cry. He almost started to break into a sob. Pain was felt in his chest. He clenched his teeth, gritting them in anger in… _pain_. He broke into a sob.

“Why did my mommy leave me…” He started. He covered his hands over his eyes. “Why did my Mommy leave me?!”

He screamed.

“Why did my mommy have to _leave me_ ?!” He cried out. “Why?! _Why_ ?! I didn’t have any friends…!!!” He leaned forward, sagging into the palms of his hands, bawling. “I was all alone! I was by myself… and she _left me_ ! I didn’t have anybody! No one was there for me…! They let me cry myself to sleep, they let me be in that state, _without her_ …!!! She was the only one that played… with _me_ . And she _left_ ...!” He gritted his teeth. “She left me. _Damn it_ !” He leaned his head against the wall and gritted his teeth in pain, balling his fist. “Why did she leave me alone...?! _Why did my mommy leave me alone_?!”

He hugged his stomach, rocking back and forth, almost pacing in a way, in his seat. He broke into a sob.

This was hard. Hiruma originally thought at first, tearing up. Hearing Agon. In this way. He had seen Kurita cry. He had seen how broken hearted he got when no one would come to the Football Club and how he cried, reaching the end result, in their first year, no one was going to join. But, this. This was a hard pill to swallow.

It was because he could feel Agon’s pain.

His anger. His sadness. His emotion. Agon was four, back then, when his mom died. He remembered everything. He got why it was so hard, for Agon to shake out of it.

Agon couldn’t. He knew this realization within himself. It was almost as if Agon… was broken inside, but once fine china plates were broken, they couldn’t be fixed that easily, instead, only doing the best with what they had left.

Agon was fragmented.

Scattered, at this point. Almost like a cracked plate, getting chipped away every moment. Agon did his best. With his Mental Disorders. Hiruma knew. They were just a part of who he was. Agon’s Anxiety caused him to internalize things deeper, than anyone.

Agon placed his head against Hiruma’s shoulders as his lover sat across him, wrapping his arms around his neck, hugging him. He held him within his own body. Agon let his head drop, dreads falling over his face, sad. His forehead was felt deep in Hiruma’s shoulder, in that crook of his neck that the dragon always seemed to like.

Hiruma held him.

He rocked him back and forth, humming a song to him. Any song. Hiruma’s tone was soft. It was felt against the dragon, as he felt it inside of him, within his soul. Hiruma was so… compassionate in these moments. Agon was felt against him. Hiruma rocked his body. He hummed against his neck.

Hiruma rested his head there.

The both of them sat. In silence. They held one another. The dragon held the demon in his arms, as they both sought reconciliation within one another.

Agon rocked Hiruma back and forth.

He began to cry.

It was sad. Agon. Him. In Hiruma’s mind, he had gone through so much pain, that Agon, and others didn’t understand him. Hiruma almost wondered at what point did the pain stop.

It never did. Pain was always in your life, but, it made you stronger. Hiruma needed this. To see this side of Agon he had kept bottled away for so long; that he hid from others. Agon didn’t tell Hiruma that he used to cry alone in his closet when he was 5. Agon never showed Unsui any tears. Unsui remembered the day their Mom’s funeral was held.

Agon didn’t cry.

All he did was stare at her casket with blank eyes, face dead. It was almost as if Agon… shuttered into a new Agon, and never shook out of it.

Looking at the picture frame of their dead mom.

She was really dead. Agon thought in his head, looking at the casket. _She’s not coming back._ Huh.

“Stop crying, Unsui.” Agon had told Unsui, grabbing his brother’s head as Unsui sobbed. “She won’t be coming back.”

“Agon!” Unsui turned to him, sobbing, snot dripping out his nose. He held something. Pink was her favorite color. Pink roses were held in his tiny hands. “ _Stop_ …! How could you be _so_ …”

Agon looked at him. His eyes were gray.

He didn’t speak.

It began to rain.

Unsui remembered feeling hatred towards Agon, anger for being that way at their mother’s funeral, because he wasn’t wrong, and never was, but something about that look Agon gave him…

It scared him.

It showed such a deep side to his brother that he never spoke about it to anyone. Agon’s gaze was deep. It was as if almost… he wanted to cry, but couldn’t. He couldn’t find the tears within himself. It was as if almost…

He didn’t have any.

Hiruma let Agon sleep in for the day, as this morning had been rough on him. He let him sleep in till 12, where he woke him up, sitting across his bedspread. Agon woke with a smile, feeling his presence.

“Hey, baby.” He grinned, greeting. He sat up some, turning up. “What’s up? Kukuku…”

Hiruma smirked.

“It’s a surprise…” He grinned, cocking his head to the side, pressing his fingertips together. “Kekekekeke… Get up.”  
Agon did. He got up from the bed. Hiruma told him to get dressed. Agon didn’t know where he was going, but, that was part of the surprise, as Hiruma led him down the street, Agon changed into a fresh black bomber jacket from _Moschino_ and lounge pants, wearing flip flops, his chest exposed, open.

“You’re really going to wish you didn’t dress so lazy.” Hiruma laughed to him, looking across his shoulder. Hiruma cackled to himself, cheeky. Agon leered, glancing over at Hiruma through his shades. He scooted over and picked him up. Hiruma laughed aloud into the air and himself as Agon carried him down the street.

“ _Here_ !” Hiruma pointed to a nearby street, as Agon turned a left. “Drop us off _here_ , Fucking Dread! Kekeke!!!”

Agon dropped him.

Hiruma landed on his feet. Agon looked up at the shop they stood in front outside. Hiruma stood next to him. He smirked to himself. Agon’s jaw dropped.

“What the hell?” Agon asked. His mouth hung.

It was a tattoo shop.

Hiruma grinned to himself.

“C’mon, Fucking Dread,” Hiruma took his hand, chewing the end of a stick of gum he held in his own. “Let’s go inside…!!! Kekekeke!!!”

Agon didn’t budge.

Hiruma had something planned. Like always. He let Hiruma lead him, stepping one foot forward slowly at a time. Hiruma giggled to himself.

“We’re _here_!” He announced, entering the shop, eyes wide.

His trash was crazy. Hiruma wore a black windbreaker that had the word SECURITY printed in white letters across the back of it along with black mesh sports leggings and Nike Roshe 1’s. A black beanie was over his head. The jacket was Agon’s. Agon’s snorted to himself. He couldn’t believe it.

His trash was planning on getting a tattoo.

“ _Nope_ …” Hiruma played with Agon’s hair. “Kekekeke… Your turn. Time for you to pay for not playing for almost a year in college, Fucking Dread…!!! Kekeke!”

He was talking about their First-Year in college.

The shop’s keeper came up to them. The duo. “What may I do for you, today?” He asked, eyes squinting, clasping his hands together, politely. “Are you looking to get matching best friend tattoos? Or perhaps even a lover’s matching tattoo, hm? Which one are we doing today?”  
“Not _today_ ,” Hiruma answered back in English. He continued playing with Agon’s hair, looking over him. Agon clenched his teeth, growing irritated. _What was it?!_ “We’re looking for something else.”

“What is it?”

“He’s getting some piercings.”

Hiruma looked at him.

The type of gaze Hiruma gave Agon he couldn’t describe. It was a wise guy’s gaze, one that showed the cracks in his smile, the glitter in his eyes, as they squinted.

Agon smirked.

“Wonderful,” The shop keeper clapped his hands together. “Follow me then and I’ll set you two up, hm?”  
Hiruma began to cackle. Agon thought part of Hiruma _actually_ believed he was getting away with this. Agon snorted. Piercings weren’t new to him. He had them in high school, at the beginning of Second Year. He had gotten dreads to cover them, as they ran down the ring of his ears in spines, but, had taken them out because they didn’t look cool. They looked cool on him, of course, but just not for the time. He had grown out of them.

Hiruma licked his ear.

Agon shivered. He looked over at his trash as he stood next to a piercing shelf, glancing at the types of piercings he was going to choose for Agon to get. Agon didn’t mind. He lounged along, sticking his hands in his pockets. They could be dermal or cheek piercings.

Hiruma eyed certain ones.

“Hmmm… I wonder which ones to _get_ ,” He pondered aloud, taunting Agon. “Better pay attention, My Fucking Dread. I’m leaning more towards the dermal ones… or even… I might just get you penis piercings if you misbehave against my will, again…!!! Kekekeke!!!”

Hiruma hugged his stomach, laughing, voice growing hoarse.

Agon gulped.

Okay, now, he was a li’ worried. Just a lil’ bit. Not too much. His trash was his trash. He knew the ways Hiruma taunted. He wouldn’t do that. He was _bluffing_ —

“I think we’ll go with _these_.” Hiruma said, pointing to the penis piercings.

“Trash!” Agon shouted.

Hiruma cackled along to himself.

“You sure?” The shopkeeper asked aloud, placing his hands upon his cheeks. “I think these will be a nice pair for him.” He pointed to another pair of piercings. “See? Might fit him well.”  
“No.” Hiruma said aloud. “I know what I want. Here. Take these.” He pointed to a pair of silver barbell nipple piercings. He smirked. “I like these ones. I think they’d look good on him, don’t you think, Fucking Dread?”  
He looked back at him.

“Tch.” Agon sucked his teeth, looking away.

“We’ll go with these,” Hiruma confirmed, nodding his head. He pointed to another pair of piercings. This one was single. “And _that_.”

Agon ended up getting a pair of nipple piercings and one tongue piercing the same day.

“Lemme see!!!” Hiruma had cackled aloud, peering over Agon’s shoulder once he was done. Hiruma was strangely excited today. “Stick out your tongue today or I’m going to barf! Kekekeke!”

Agon stuck out his tongue.

Hiruma laughed. He hugged his stomach and rolled over on his back, still in the shop. His voice was running out because he had been laughing so much lately during their time there and was getting over his flu, still. Agon snorted, turning his head away from the mirror.

Hiruma and Agon left the shop. The total of the piercings and installment was around $150, as they were premium. Agon didn’t mind. He zipped up his jacket. Hiruma zipped down his jacket. Agon zipped up his jacket. Hiruma zipped it down.

They began to fight.

“Stop it, trash…!” Agon said to Hiruma, shoving him off of him, beginning to wrestle. Hiruma began to laugh. Agon did, too. He was having fun. “Kukuku, _trash_ …!”  
Back in the shop, Hiruma handed the shopkeeper American dollars from his wallet. It was one $100 bill and two 20’s, along with one 10. He paid the shopkeeper. Hiruma smirked. He was stacked. Agon smirked, too. Hiruma and Agon got paid yearly for their participation in the Football Club at college. Hiruma usually watched over their finances as he was analytical and let Agon spend his money whenever he wanted, as it was his money in his pocket, not Hiruma’s, but the two never struggled with financial situations like Ikkyu, as he budgeted poorly.

Agon scoffed. He was a poor college student. Agon’d have to teach him how to budget correctly, for once, as Ikkyu swatted any bill he saw for himself and stuck to ramen noodles, proud.

Agon gleamed.

Hiruma and Agon exited from the store. Agon zipped up his jacket. It was chilly outside. He got cold easily. Hiruma came next to him. He stared. Hiruma stared ahead, eyes… soft. He lounged a gun on his shoulder.

Agon pulled him close to his waist, wrapping his arm around his shoulder.

Hiruma unzipped his jacket.

“ _Trash_ …!”

Hiruma laughed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DAMN~! LOL. THIS CHAPTER.  
> Ya'll don't realize how Canon Panther and Sena are, m'kay. Ya'll be sleeping on this ship, but, nah brutha, bc you look back at I think chapter 331 or 332 panther legit holds Sena's hand and their figures are like that classic bitchass anime scene where the girl falls, dropping her shit, and the boy *~handsome*~ $$$ with stacks comes along and helps her lmao. But NAH bruh. This ship has SO many canon scenes, and honestly, I feel like ppl sleeping on these bros cuz Shin/Sena more popluar in cancon, and bitch I used to ship them too until I looked into Panther's side and how Sena and Panther's words were CANONLY caught in their throat from looking at each other lmao. And it's ALSO canon Panther get's distracted in games bc of SENA~!!!! OMG. Like this couple cute. and it biracial too, Mmm. Ya'll know yo Monsta love some biracial ships KA-CHING$$$!!! LMAO.  
> ALSO IN THE BEGINNING WHEN SENA first faced panther, Hiruma said, "Yo, you gotta win in order for you to get what you want." and that bitch Sena looks at his black man strenctching like mmmmmkay. LMAO. Noah, but Monta recognized sena wanted to face him and he was like MAX plan!!! LMAO IT WAS SO CUTE LMAAOO AHHHAAA. so pretty much in da gay brotherhood you gotta win in order to get what ya want ya see. (The fact that panther and Sena were kneeling to each other drunk too on their knees is funny as hell lmaooo japaense boy wit his black man lmao go get some sena...!!! LOL. PANTHER NUMBER 20 SENA 21?!?! MKAY LMAO I"M DONEE panther bo$$ as fuck doe fr fr  
> I also found it interesting that Agon CANONLY had piercings all down the rows of both ears at the beginning of the manga, but knowing Agon, I wouldn't be surprised if it was a phase! Lmao. Look at that boy! LMao. bet yall thought he was gon get another tattoo of another dragon, but bitch i was like hol up wait a minute get some piercings and some tongue in it...!! LOOL.  
> Nah, fr tho, Agon and Hiruma are SOOO cute. Like most of my shit I be writing has Canon material behind it, and I expand upon it lmao. But, nah, Agon and Hiruma are so similar, but as I like to describe Agon and Hirima, their two sides of the same coin. Agon's mental illness (PTSD and such, lacking empathy) allows him to go darker depths of evil from Hiruma, opposed to someone who is more of an Anit-Hero and respects players. Hiruma respects. Agon acknowledges.  
> Nah, ya'll be sleeping on Agon, fr tho! LMAO BUT THAT'S OKAY CUZ HE MY BOO THANG! I also find it interesting that that boy be gottin some colored eyes canonly tho, as if ya'll look closely, his eyes are drawn different, and when he takes them off, he flaunts his "colored" eyes for women or during games.... or for Hiruma hmhmhmhmh. The Kongo Brothers Vs Hiruma chapter was so boss tho fr fr Agon so powerful tho omggg. Like legit Shin Vs. Agon. Agon vs. Gaou. Agon Vs. panther... Agon Vs The World—  
> World stop.  
> Carry on!!! LMAO. Nah, this chapter wore the HELL outta me. I had to rewrite this bitch several times, had to hit it with the RICO and lock and reload it again lmao.
> 
> ANYWAYS THANKS FOR COMMENTS AND KUDOS!!! YO MONSTA LOVE SOME LOVE LOL!!!
> 
> Thanks for reading, ya'll lil babies so precious lmao ; _ ;  
> *PS. Yo monsta from Jacksonville. That's an inside joke! LMAO. Our team SUCKS ASS LOOL.
> 
> $PAPA MONSTA$


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KAKAKAKAAKAA HAHA CHICKENS I'M BACK.  
> Yo Agon and Hiruma still in America bitches $$$ makin it rain. Agon had to sleep a bit, get his mind right hahaha! Yo monsta had to get their mind right to, as they was, huh, going thru some shit!  
> Anyways, enjoy~!  
> $Agon and Hiruma 4eva~$ A bitch neva gets cold am i right lmao  
> DON'T 4GET TO SHOW YO MONSTA SOME LOVE BY KUDOS'N THiS BITCH LMAO

Hiruma touched himself at the age of 12.

It was the first time he ever touched himself. He remembered being near a wall of his hotel room and reaching down his pants, unbuckling them. He bit his lip. His door was shut. He looked anxiously behind him, as if someone was watching, even though no one was. Invisible eyes peered over his shoulder. He’d never experienced this feeling before. Experimenting with his body. He remembered his father.

He remembered his father doing that to him.

Hiruma unzipped his pants. He dug into his drawers. He grasped ahold of himself. He remembered the way his father rubbed his body, how he touched him, how he stroked  _ Hiruma _ …!

Hiruma began to gasp. His face grew flushed. A euphoric feeling came over him as his cheeks came into a red color and his eyes rolled into the backs of his head. He remembered the way his father touched him, for those several seconds. The door was shut behind him, he noted, no one could hear him moan.

Hiruma’s knees felt week. They began to wobble. He sunk against the wall, groaning, leaning against it, saliva dripping, beginning to fall on his ass, hitting the ground. He masturbated.

He touched himself.

Hiruma’s eyes widened. He stared at his hand, only if for a moment, soaked with precum.  _ His _ precum. His gasps came heavily, followed by quick breaths as he began to touch himself again, moving his hand, positioning it in the way his father’s was over him, continuing the feeling, giving long strokes. Hiruma cried out.

He came.

Tears fell from his eyes. Hiruma snapped back into reality. His eyes pried themselves open. He looked down at his hands, horrified, within himself, his father… him.

_ You’re a sick bastard. _ Hiruma told himself that day, remembering how he slumped against the wall. He felt sick. Within himself. He didn’t want to touch himself ever again. He grinned loosely, telling himself he would never do that again, as he realized the ugly truth within himself.

He had mastubated to his father.

Hiruma felt  _ disgust _ . This wasn’t the first time Hiruma felt disgust with himself, as he felt it many times when he got shoved around in the streets, when a gang member managed to push him into the ground for once and he fell, getting turned on, growing excited. He  _ liked _ getting shoved around, he admitted to himself, accepting. He didn’t mind getting pushed. Or shoved. Or thrown. He learned to accept that part within himself, after all, it was true, and Hiruma didn’t run away from truth, as all numbers pointed to it.

And then Agon came.

Something about that man just turned Hiruma  _ on _ . His anger. His rage. His  _ ruthlessness _ .  _ Any _ of it. Hiruma wanted to have it  _ all _ . No man set had set a passionate fire within him as Agon.

No man had also hurt him as much as Agon.

He thought about Agon. The Shinryuji Naga shit. How they were supposed to go there.  _ Be _ there. How Agon had made Kurita cry, and how it came between them, and how close they were now. Thinking about it, he didn’t regret it. At that time, Hiruma didn’t know Agon struggled with Anxiety, PTSD, and Chronic Stress Disorder that affected his decision making, and only in college, was when he found out about it. It seemed to make sense, when Agon confessed to him, about his mother.

When Hiruma confessed to him about his father.

He remembered the giant weight that had been lifted off of his shoulders when he told Agon. He felt weightless, like a burden of the past had been taken away from him. Hiruma had never trusted any man with this secret, not even Muashi, and Agon handled it with such… Maturity. He didn’t look at Hiruma with any shame. He didn’t say it was Hiruma’s fault. He didn’t say Hiruma shouldn’t have put himself in that position.

He wept.

Hiruma laid awake in bed. The couple rested against each other. Agon was asleep. Hiruma could tell. He looked at the clock. It was 3 o’clock; pm. He decided to get up. He slept on his stomach, Agon above him.

His eyes were blue. Hiruma grunted. He thought about the past before he woke up, some days. Agon and him spent 2 hours sleeping, taking a nap. They would have to be in by Japan no less than tomorrow, as they had a game. The Semi-Finals were coming. He waited on Yamato’s call.

Yamato called him.

The phone rang. Unfortunately, it had been a bad time, as Yamato called him, the duo, half past three, which Agon was awake by then, horny bastard, and decided to fuck his body.

“ _ Agon _ …” Hiruma sighed, eyes becoming pained, feeling Agon’s member move in him. He groaned. Agon grunted in him.

“I’m so  _ horny _ …” He admitted to himself, laughing against Hiruma. His hoarse breath came upon Hiruma’s back. Hiruma laughed.

“You think?” Hiruma hissed, sweetly. Agon licked his neck. Hiruma opened his mouth into a wide cackle, feeling Agon begin to grow playful with his body. He still lied on his stomach, Agon over him, joyful. The phone rang.

He answered it.

“Yes…!” He laughed with glee to himself, feeling Agon grab his ass, moving out of him. Agon’s low snicker was heard. He bit the knob of his neck, biting the navel, playing with Hiruma. Hiruma laughed. He began to feel the tickle of Agon’s dreadlocks against the pale of his skin near his shoulder blades. Agon flicked his gaze upward at his lover, seeing him begin to laugh.

He tugged on his ear.

Hiruma moaned. His lip fell, showcasing his mouth. Agon leaned over and kissed it. Hiruma followed him into a long kiss. He almost forgot the black phone that clung in his hand, as he still held it.

“You can speak,” Hiruma said, breaking away from Agon with a hearted laughter, turning his attention on Yamato’s call; Agon pulled on his lip and tugged on it. “Fucking Wild Hair,”   
Hiruma’s voice was soft. It was always soft, when he was with Agon. He growled into Agon’s ear, squinting his eyes, taunting his lover to give him another kiss, begging for it. Agon gave it to him anyways, snarling to Hiruma, light.

Hiruma put Yamato on speaker.

He set the phone down. “Yeah,” Yamato began to talk, speaking to the duo. “Is Agon with you? He’ll want to hear this, too. This is something both Vice Captain and Captain ought to hear.”

Hiruma looked backward at Agon. It was up to him if he wanted to lie. Agon looked at him. He pulled away some. He nodded slightly. Hiruma faced the phone’s speaker.

“Yes,” he said, honest. “He’s with me…”   
He returned his attention to his lover, kissing him. Agon followed in tow. Agon’s eyes were a beautiful shade of brown, today. Hiruma felt the bulge from Agon’s barbell piercing in his mouth. He tongued himself against it, licking it, looking his lover in the eyes as he did. His lips smacked with his. Yamato continued on the phone.

“We went to the Tokyo Tournament Draw,” Yamato confessed to Hiruma, telling him. “After our practice match today against Takekura Construction Babels,”   
“I saw the footage.” Hiruma let him know. “I remember. Kid and Tetsuma weren’t playing, right? Only Gaou. As defense.”   
_ Video? _ Agon wondered in his head, eyebrows scrunching in a deep scowl. He looked at Hiruma. Hiruma’s eyes gazed into his. He kissed him lightly, hand scraping underneath his chin, holding it in a light manner.

“You were sleeping…” He hummed against his lips. Hiruma promised through his body language that he’d let Agon see the video of the Practice Match played hours before on that day when they flew over to Japan later on.

“Yeah,” Yamato gulped. “They were fearsome. We won, but…”

“But…?” Hiruma asked. Agon stopped kissing him. He turned to the phone’s speaker. He was listening. Hiruma started listening, too.

“Thank God it was a Practice Match.” Yamato sighed into the speaker. His voice shook. This was abnormal, for a man who possessed all confidence God could give him, found shaking. “We won 35-15, but… Gaou played in such a safe style. It was different from his usual Offense. Musashi watched from the bench. Tetsuma and Kid were nowhere to be found, it was…  _ weird _ .”

Hiruma remembered the ominous feeling that was felt during the match when he watched. He watched it an hour after the two had came back from the Tattoo Parlor. Agon slept beside him. Hiruma remained awake. His eyes glazed over the team as they played, making mental key notes, writing some in a separate loaded .doc.

“They’re playing it safe,” Hiruma announced to him, over the phone. Agon listened. “He’s saving his cards for later. When he faces us.” Hiruma laughed. “Kekeke… Don’t be scared, Fucking Wild Hair. We have some peculiar cards of our own,”

He faced Agon, locking his eyes with his as they shifted a pure tone of amber, looking almost gold in the room’s lighting. He laughed.  _ Kekeke _ ...

“You’re right,” Yamato’s confidence seemed to bounce back. “As you know, we’ve been chosen to face four teams in the Rice Bowl running. Three of them are us, Enma, and Oujou. The fourth one was left open to the winner of the Loser’s Bracket in the Rice Bowl, the past teams defeated by us and others in the past.”

“Who won?” Hiruma wasn’t concerned about useless information he already knew. Musashi’s team had been defeated by Enma in the rounds before the Semi-Finals, the Quarter-Finals, as now the game had become an absolute Bloodbath. They had won 21-11.

Eyeshield 21 and the Fucking Old Man’s numbers.

Hiruma bit on his nails, then on the gum in the desk drawer he pulled out, remembering it was there.

“Takekura Construction Babels.” Yamato announced. Hiruma stilled. “They won the Loser’s Bracket. They were placed in the lot. We drew their name out of it. We're facing them in the Semi-Finals tomorrow, on Thursday. I feel that this game will prove which warriors are Fit for the Battle of the Fittest; the Rice Bowl.”

Hiruma thought. That meant Oujou and Enma were versing each other. They were going to be fighting Takekura Construction Babels in the Semi-Finals round. He was right. It  _ would _ be a complete bloodbath. Agon and Gaou would be versing each other. That lineup in itself would prove to be crazy. He almost couldn’t believe it. He was thrilled.

“You’re ready?” Hiruma asked Agon, facing him; in a low whisper, he spoke. “My Fucking Dread?”   
His eyes flicked over Agon. Agon bit his lip. He began to grin, showing Hiruma his confident smile. Hiruma raised his eyebrows.

“Ah?” Agon laughed. “They’re lucky my feet even grace the field, trash.”   
“Today’s Wednesday,” Hiruma commented towards the phone. “And the Game’s on Thursday. What time?”   
“We’re playing at 10 pm.” Yamato told him. “Make sure you make it. Please.”

Yamato knew the team couldn’t win without Agon and Hiruma’s full strength. The duo was near unstoppable, as Agon had taken on the physical manifestation of Hiruma’s body he could never have, doing plays that would’ve been a dream to somebody like Hiruma. Now, the possibilities were endless. Agon and Hiruma were only growing stronger, and Hiruma knew that without Agon—

The game would be finished.

“The interview. Did the team see it?”

“Japan didn’t even air it. It was posted on CNN’s website for two hours, and Taka and I managed to see it, but, Japan took it down. Only Western Viewers saw it, and even live viewers watching from Japan got cut off when Agon confessed. Sorry.”

Hiruma smirked. “No problem.” He said. “We can work it in our favor. Air it out. Kekeke…” He laughed to himself. His face stilled. “Agon and I should be there tomorrow. For now, focus on practice.  _ Practice _ . Make sure those Fucking Lackey’s bleed.”

“They are.” Yamato promised, laughing. “Taka and Ikkyu are working on a combination run. It’s amazing.”   
“Has it worked so far?”   
“With their talents, it will be.” Yamato swore confidently. Hiruma smirked. He wasn’t wrong. Though, the pass run was missing one key competent.

Agon.

That would tie it all together.

Hiruma hung up the phone. He ended the call. Agon looked at him. He got the idea. He smirked. Agon had been planning on this combo run with Hiruma for a long time.

When they returned to practice.

Agon choked Hiruma in bed. Hiruma couldn’t escape from the pleasure Agon gave him. His thumb was felt against the right side of his neck, rubbing him there. He never choked Hiruma. This meant he was excited.

For tomorrow’s game.

“Fucking  _ Dread _ …” Hiruma moaned to Agon, facing him, noses pressed deep into one another’s neck, underneath the sheets. Agon breathed heavily on him. Agon kept his gaze within his. “ _ Fuck me _ …!”

Agon did.

He pounded into him as Hiruma pleaded. Hiruma moaned. His breaths were quick. His head flopped back against the pillows as Agon came over him, fucking his body hard and tight. He could hardly  _ loathe _ it as Agon’s palm came across his throat and choked him.

“ _ Huhh _ …!” Hiruma breathed quick, head back. “ _ Agonne _ …!”

He shouted. His adam’s apple bobbled. He screamed.

“ _ I know, baby _ …!” Agon groaned into him. Hiruma grunted, biting his lip. Agon pumped his body faster. It jolted with every shake, electricity shared between the two. The bed creaked. Hiruma begged against Agon. His hand lifted from Hiruma’s neck and held his thigh, fucking him vicious; saliva dripped from the corner of Hiruma’s mouth. He wailed against him. His breath was hot. Him and Agon’s, as it came crashing down atop of one another, crying out in harsh sobs. His claws scraped at Agon’s skin, shooting pain through it as his nails dug deep, Agon fucking him deeper. He whined.

He muttered to himself things beneath the sheets only Agon could hear, some in English, some in Japanese, how he wanted Agon to fuck him  _ harder _ ,  _ faster _ ,  _ all _ in the  _ same _ as Agon loved on him. His head flopped back, limp, as he cried, hand arching against Agon’s back, curling deep into it. Agon groaned. Hiruma did, too. It was rough. Agon never placed his hands on Hiruma in bed before, but… Hiruma  _ liked _ it. He liked the feeling of adrenaline pumping through his  _ veins _ ; the thrill of it  _ all— _ ! Agon’s strong palms boxed him in. He groaned against his body, sweating, almost crying out in the sheer pleasure  _ himself _ . Agon was going so deep in his body that each motion pulled him back and forth, rocking the bed, pumping fast. Hiruma’s eyes grew pained. Agon’s hands moved to grip both his thighs, grasping them over his shoulders.

“ _ Uh…! _ ” Hiruma moved his head to the left, feeling Agon kiss it, making it better. His tongue was felt against his neck. Warm. Wet.

Saliva was felt. Agon fucked him from the side. This was nice. Hiruma told himself. His body shivered with anticipation, feeling Agon’s tongue over it, skin seeming to shimmer in Agon’s eyes, dazzling from the sex as Hiruma moaned against him, Agon creaming in his  _ insides _ , harsh, warming  _ him— _

“Want to go to the pound with me today,” Hiruma had asked him that afternoon. “My Fucking Dread?”   
Hiruma had asked him that question moments after they had sex, around 4:00. Agon snorted. He faced on his back in bed, staring up at the sky. The ceiling.

Agon agreed to go. They had two more hours before they appeared for his Dinner. Agon got dressed. He placed a jacket over his shoulders. It was a 2013 Troy Lee Jacket, a black windbreaker, matching the black muscle tee that hugged his ribs underneath. He wore black fitted jeans that sagged and Under Armour Clutchfit Prodigy Men’s black shoes. He looked good, Hiruma noted.

“Do your nippels hurt?” Hiruma asked him, looking at his lover’s piercings over his shoulder beneath the shirt he wore.   
“Yeah,” Agon nodded his head. He smirked, laughing. “Your ass?”   
“Yeah.” Hiruma nodded his head. The both of them followed each other into laughter. Hiruma wore a black and red windbreaker with matching black mesh sports leggings and Nike Roshe 1’s he seemed to enjoy, recently bought in America, walking in them proudly.

_ They look nice on him _ , Agon noted. His ass did, too. Kukuku. He smirked. He had fucked him  _ real _ good. And choked his ass real good, too.  _ Kukuku _ …!

Hiruma took Agon to a nearby Hardware store, where he pondered among buying five inch nails or three inch nails, holding them in his hands.

“What do you think,” he turned to him. “Fucking Dread? Three inch nails or the Five inch ones?”

“Five inch ones.” Agon answered, looking at the thick length. He had thought about what Hiruma was going to use them for. Maybe to bind himself in bed so Agon could fuck him hard and good. He smirked. Hiruma eyed the chains.

“Which chains do you want,” He pointed to them, on the wall opposite from them, beside their figures. “Fucking Dread? The ten foot ones or eleven foot ones?”

“Ten foot.” Agon smirked. “Fuckin’ filth. Make it quick.”   
Hiruma smirked. He took them off the rack. They paid for them at the counter. Hiruma bought another plummet hammer to bang the nails into the surface, lounging a gun over his shoulder. Agon slipped his hand over it, pulling him close to him.

Hiruma smirked, blowing a proud bubble of gum.

It popped.

The duo went to the pound. There, they picked up a puppy well overgrown from his size, fed well. Tan fur, looking almost orange.

“Cerberus!” Hiruma called out, yelling, eyes shimmering with a sparkle as he opened his arms up wide to him as the dog galloped towards him, mouth dripping wet with saliva and a loose tongue, released from his shackled collar bound by chains to the ground, hammered nails in the back room.

Hiruma hooked another spiked collar around him.

He tied it to silver chains. Ten foot ones. He held them in his hands, almost like a leash as he led Cerberus forward, looking at the poundkeeper, almost terrified of the boy and his dog. He had kept Cerberus for two years, while Hiruma was away in college; he couldn’t keep him in his dorm room, and the penthouse wouldn’t be a good fit for Cerberus’s well being, so he needed a larger space.

Hiruma was taking him back to Japan.

Agon and Cerberus didn’t acknowledge each other, at first. Hiruma held the chains in his hand as Cerberus sniffed around the area, peeing. He was hungry.

Hiruma smirked. He pulled out a full slab of meat he bought before leaving the private space with Agon and slung it towards his dog, feeding him. He tore it up. It reminded him of the steak he cooked for Agon, sometimes, when they were alone.

Agon stood in his own corner, aloof. He didn’t greet the dog. The two of them seemed to mind each other’s business, keeping to themselves. Hiruma didn’t mind. He grinned. He liked Cerberus because Cerberus had duel personalities, like Agon, as when he first met the puppy in the rain and could care less for an average dog begging for food, until he gritted his teeth and growled when Hiruma walked away, losing his bait. Hiruma saw use for that.

He saw use for Agon, too. Agon was handsome. Smart. Funny. Got him. He faked a smile, then crushed endlessly to get what he wanted. A dual personality. Deadly. Agon was rough.  _ Ruthless _ . He liked that about him. Always had, always will. He reached out to Agon.

He held his hand.

All it took was a little hand holding, for Agon to get it, and understand. Hiruma didn’t mind. He was patient. Loving.

Towards Agon.

He paid the rent for the shopkeeper for keeping Cerberus as long as he did and returned home with him, buying another doghouse he made Agon carry, which, Agon didn’t mind, as long as Hiruma agreed—

“To fuck you later.” Agon answered, walking through town with it. “Oh, it’s fine. As long as you agree to get fucked later. You’re at 2 fucks now, you trash. You owe me.”

Hiruma smirked.

Cerebos licked his hand.

Hiruma looked over. His eyes glanced at the wild animal as its tongue flopped over his hand, in his hotel room, at age 12. The animal licked the cum from beneath and between his fingers, cleaning them, as Hiruma had just masubrated with himself for the first time. He smiled. He stroked his fingers through the pet’s hair, petting him.

He laughed.

Agon kissed his lips. Hiruma looked at him. Cerberus jerked at his leash, as in America, there were many distractions and the dog’s mood seemed affected by the country he was in, smelling New York’s hot dogs in the air.

Agon bought him, Hiruma, and his dog some. Agon ate two, sitting at a nearby table with Hiruma, holding both in each hand, feeding Cerebos a third, tossing it to him.

“Here, you damn mutt.” Agon muttered underneath his breath, almost kicking Cerberus as he got too close, begging on his leg. Agon didn’t care for animals. They needed to leave him the fuck  _ alone _ …!

“ _ Move _ , you piece of shit!” Agon cursed at him as Cerberus continued to beg beg among his leg, dancing happily for Agon’s food. “Move!”   
Hiruma began to cackle sweetly, hugging his stomach as Agon battled with the mutt for his food, placing the bottom of his sole sneaker against the dog’s teeth, pushing him away as he snapped his jaws for Agon’s meat.

“ _ Move _ !” Agon repeated, beginning to laugh lightly. “Kukuku… trash! Move from my presence!” He tried to shove the matt of orange fur standing to the side of him. “Eat Hiruma’s hotdog… Kukuku!”

Cerberus snapped his jaws. Agon laughed.

It reminded Hiruma of a kid.

Agon and Hiruma returned home around five, after taking Cerberus through a quick walk through Central Park. They got ready for dinner. Cerberus slept in his miniature doggy home, Agon proposing they should buy him a mansion, costing about 500 bucks. Hiruma bought it, anyways, as Agon was finally into something besides him. They had sex when they got home. Agon wrestled him near the doorway, grabbing his wrist, grinning to himself ever so slightly as he kissed Hiruma near the wall. Hiruma told him to stop, or he would get sick, and he shouldn’t have been doing so, anyways, as Agon had gotten a new oral piercing and it could cause an infection, damaging him, but, Agon didn’t care. Agon kissed him, anyways.

Agon pushed him into the doorway and kissed his mouth, leaning into him. Agon had no fear of Hiruma. He didn’t fear his teeth. Or his pointed ears or piercings. Not even the way he cackled or laughed dryly.

He didn’t fear Hiruma.

He loved him.

Agon carried his body and tossed him on the bed, coming over him. Hiruma let Agon come over him, pretending to shove his body away as his lover came over his neck and kissed it, biting him. He let Agon do this to him. Hiruma moaned. He let Agon have permission to his body. Access. Agon reached down. He felt his hand dig into Hiruma’s pants, pulling them down, hand near his crotch, rubbing Hiruma. Hiruma’s mouth opened wide, lips parting slightly, feeling Agon stroke him beneath the fabric, rubbing him. Agon didn’t mind, being this way with Hiruma. He liked the way Hiruma allowed Agon to entice him, to make him feel this way.

To be in love with him.

Hiruma smirked. His eyes gleamed over him, looking his lover over. He grinned, sitting up in bed. He neared his lover’s ear and spoke to him. “The shower.” He said. “Let’s do to it.”

Hiruma’s hand was felt against Agon’s shoulder. He slipped off his jacket, slow, taking it off of him, kissing his neck. Agon let him. Agon let Hiruma undress his body. He let Hiruma’s claws scrape over his bare shoulders, rubbing down the bare skin of his neck, leading down into the curve of the Dragon tattoo that swindled his back. He rested his head onto Hiruma’s neck as his lover came across it, kissing it.

“ _ Uhh _ …” Agon moaned into Hiruma as his lover kissed down his shoulder blades, enticing him, licking down his bicep, moaning deeply, getting turned on. Agon did, too. Agon let Hiruma roll his hips with his, humping him in his bed, coming over him. His head rolled back as Agon continued, thrusting his pelvis with his, liking it. Agon had never seen this side of Hiruma, horny, wanting  _ more _ . Agon didn’t mind, Hiruma being this way. He bit his neck.

Agon let out a stilled moan. Hiruma humped him more, almost seeming to beg, as his body movements became ragged, gripping his wrist, grinding his crotch against his, boners touching, electricity coursing through his  _ body _ .

Hiruma’s eyes went blue.

He tilted his head back, gaze lightning, crying, humping Agon with fire, palms gripping his hands, claws digging in his  _ skin _ . Saliva dripped from his mouth.

Agon noted. He slowed the actions on his hips, watching Hiruma drop his deeper, wanting  _ more _ . He followed. Hiruma leaned his head down and began to moan, wanting  _ more _ from Agon, feeling his erection grow. Hiruma was  _ hard _ .

Agon paid attention. He watched as Hiruma dug into him, biting his neck, hurting him, gnawing at his skin,  _ tugging _ at it, making breathless moans against him as he humped deep.  _ Begging _ for  _ more _ . Hiruma’s claws tightened on his skin.

Hiruma groaned. And moaned. And whimpered. And  _ begged _ . All for Agon in silent breaths as he humped. Agon wasn’t going to give him what he wanted. He grew restless, reaching down towards Agon’s pants, unbuckling them fast, as he knew the ways to entice his lover. Hiruma’s cheeks grew red as he thrusted against Agon’s boner beneath the fabric of his jeans, whimpering. Agon had never seen that whimpering look in Hiruma’s eyes.

_ What was wrong? _ Agon asked to himself, figuring it out. Hiruma wasn’t all the way there. Agon stopped. Hiruma didn’t.

“Hiruma—” Agon began to say.

Hiruma shoved his fingers into Agon’s mouth. Agon began to suck on them.  _ Well _ , he thought to himself, smirking. He licked them over, drawing them out.  _ This couldn’t be so bad _ . Hiruma was pinning him to the bed and humping him! What more could he want—

Then he saw the sad look in Hiruma’s eyes.

Hiruma’s eyes were blue. They were blank. Not the usual starlight he knew. Something was wrong. He stopped. Hiruma’s hands trailed down his stomach, where he reached down below him, grabbing Agon’s dick, beginning to pump it with his hand, now free from the fabric.

“Hiruma…” Agon said. He saw the way Hiruma’s eyes moved, glassing over, shifting left to right. His head ducked, lowering to it.

Hiruma couldn’t hear. He didn’t. He only  _ wanted _ , from Agon. His breath husked over his lover’s erected dick as he leaned down towards it, lips parting, vision going hazy.

“Hiruma.” Agon said, more stern.

His earrings clacked together. Even then, he couldn’t hear. His tongue almost pressed against it, letting it out of his mouth, soaked with saliva, prepared to suck—

“Hiruma!”

Hiruma shook out of it. His eyes widened, realizing what he was about to do. He stared. He looked up, at Agon looking at him, with… shame. Hiruma hadn’t read that look on Agon’s face before.

Agon hadn’t read that look on Hiruma’s, either.

Hiruma sat up. He backed away. His hand dropped. He covered his eyes. Agon remained. He began to cry, crying into the palms of his hands, sitting above Agon’s waist, like a baby.

Agon sat up and cradled him.

Hiruma explained to Agon about his Sugar Sensitivity, how he struggled with it, him and his papa. He explained these things to him in bed, changing out of the clothing he wore, taking on Agon’s shirt, his plain white tee, sighing. Hiruma felt dirty.

He felt disgusting.

Agon knew that something was wrong with Hiruma. He rubbed his hip. Hiruma’s gaze didn’t look him in the eye. He looked… away. The lamp was on. The lights... cut off. Seeming… different. Hiruma’s lips were thinned. He was sad. Something about the gaze he held in his eye… Agon knew.

He felt disgusting.

Hiruma had never tried to suck Agon’s dick. He had never been so horny to bare, as Hiruma possessed no sexual attraction. Then why…?

Hiruma didn’t.

It was because he couldn’t. He didn’t suck Agon’s dick because he couldn’t. His teeth got in the way, and even if he did, he didn’t believe that he could, anyway. Hiruma had no faith within himself in dealing with sexual matters with Agon. He didn’t know what he wanted with him, he didn’t know how he wanted it  _ with _ him…!

He didn’t know if it had already been done before.

With some other bitch. Some fucking chick that had been with Agon years before him. Other chicks, too. Other bitches. Other… women.

Hiruma didn’t know if he held up to those standards. If he was some type of replay button for Agon to hit over and over again anytime he wanted—

Agon didn’t think that way. He didn’t think of Hiruma as a bitch. Or another women he had slept with in the past. He didn’t think of Hiruma in any of those ways. He thought of him as a lover, which was why he never tried choking Hiruma in bed. He couldn’t…

He didn’t want to hurt him!

Hiruma got it. His eyes teared up, loosely. It was around 5 o’clock in the afternoon, now. Close to dark. They would be an hour late already to their dinner, and if they didn’t start getting ready now, then—

Hiruma cried.

He bit his lip. And cried. And cried. He cried to Agon. Hiruma remembered Agon telling him he was beautiful, in bed, in their sheets, together, under the moonlight. Hiruma never felt beautiful. He didn’t know what it was like, to have that confidence, to feel like you were pretty, to feel like one of the chosen…!

He cried. He grasped Agon and cried to him, sobbing. Hiruma had never felt beautiful. All the girls ran away from him…! He had no fear in women, neither did he in men, but Hiruma feared himself. He’d feared the man he’d become. He feared the man…

He’d fear the man he’d be.

But with Agon, Hiruma felt no fear. He felt no regret. Agon understood Hiruma had acted in a bizarre manner from the hotdog he had eaten earlier, but this, his mood, it had caused it to drastically change. He got it.

This was Hiruma.

This was how Hiruma had felt inside.

And he got it.

He accepted it. He pulled Hiruma close to his body, hugging him. Agon had shown empathy, for the first time, with Hiruma. For a long time, Agon wondered if he would feel that emotion again, get a taste of that feeling, something Unko-chan had that allowed him to cry…!

Agon cried, too.

He cared for Hiruma so  _ much _ . Hiruma felt that within him. Agon’s resolve. He felt the truth within Agon, and, within himself that he decided to accept.

Hiruma was beautiful. And smart. And kind. And funny.

Hiruma was Hiruma. And that’s all he would ever be.

Hiruma remembered waking up next to Agon, smiling, staring bright into his hazel eyes as his lover smirked at him bitterly, tasting the cum on his cheek, licking him. Hiruma smiled. In those moments, he smiled, and cried when he had to feed Agon his pills the next day, and smile again when he was on the field, right after, the thrill of it all.

The thrill… of being with Agon.

Hiruma kissed Agon. He leaned over and tongued into it, stretching his long tongue against Agon’s, feeling him. Hiruma’s hand held his cheek as his did, eyes falling into his, facing him for the first time ever since his incident.

It was his way of… thanking him.

Agon realized this early on, when Hiruma began to kiss him, through his body language. Hiruma could always read Agon’s body, as Agon could Hiruma’s. They were the only two in Kantou that could do that, despite being opponent and foe. Hiruma didn’t mind. He could always read Agon. Agon was the only man that could ever read Hiruma. After all—

They were the two demons of Kantou.

He felt Agon’s hands slip over his ass, touching him. Hiruma didn’t mind. Hiruma moaned into him, feeling Agon tease him, underneath his shirt.

“You can lick me,” Hiruma gave permission, nodding. “Agon.”   
Agon shut his eyes. He licked a long stripe down the side of Hiruma’s neck as a vein showed when he moaned, clawing Agon’s shoulders as he raked them, sitting up. Agon stopped as Hiruma lifted himself slightly and positioned himself over Agon’s face, allowing Agon to lick within his body, shivering, sitting down ever so slightly.

Agon tongued within him. Hiruma shivered with every lick, feeling Agon move. He positioned his hands over the headrest, leaning his head down, moaning. His claws dug into it, scraping the wood on the headrest, shaking. Hiruma let himself be taken in by Agon, leaning his head down into his folded arm, crying. Hiruma bit his lip. It felt good, having him within him like that, growing close… Intimate.

Hiruma held on. He reached out beside him out as Agon tongued deeper, clawing the wooden board, making marks within it. Agon gripped his ass. He tasted Hiruma. He tasted…

Them.

He kissed Hiruma there, before pulling away, licking him deep once again, saliva tracing his lips. Hiruma shivered. He sat down on Agon’s neck. His arms were crossed above the headrest, Agon’s head between his thighs. Agon smirked. He was going to say something smart, easy, something clever, but then—a tear was felt on his cheek.

He realized it came from Hiruma.

It dropped from his chin, landing on him. His eyes widened, looking above him. Hiruma was crying. He moved Hiruma to the side of him, positioning him next to his body, taking him off of his. It wasn’t that hard to move Hiruma, as he was skinny, but—

Hiruma had already fallen asleep. Agon sat up in bed and looked at him. Hiruma blacked out. Agon felt that Hiruma’s tears weren’t from pain, probably from the intimacy the two had been sharing, their time in America, as it was now over. Agon got out of bed, changed out of his clothes, taking them off, going into the bathroom, and brushed his teeth, washing his face. He got what it meant as he laid in bed next to Hiruma, pulling his body close to his.

Hiruma had enjoyed his trip.

Agon had enjoyed this trip with him.

Cerberus slept in their doghouse soundly, blowing a snot bubble.

It reminded Agon of Hiruma’s own he blew on the plane when he slept soundly to himself, Agon’s head, on his lap.

He smiled.

They left the house by six.

When they got to the Hall of Fame, a red carpet awaited them. They walked among it, paparazzi taking photos left to right. Hiruma grinned. Agon stuck out his tongue, showcasing the new piercing he had gotten while they were away.

“Is that a new piercing,” A reporter had asked them as Agon and him were pulled off to the side for a small interview. “Agon?”

“Yeah,” Agon grinned. “I even got nipple piercings, too.” He rubbed them beneath his tuxe. “They hurt and ache, too!  _ Ku— _ ! This trash made me get them. You can thank him for that.”   
He smacked his ass. Hiruma lounged a grin. The two of them entered the main building, athletes greeting them all around, praising them, shaking their hands, pulling them into  _ hugs _ .

“You’ve done so much for the black community.” A black athlete thanked Agon, giving him a rough handshake, slipping their fingers, pulling their bodies close. “ _ Agon _ . Appreciate it.”

_ Black?  _ Agon thought. “No problem.” Agon charmed, smiling. “I do what I can.”

“Little boys look up to you,” The athlete continued. “You and him. For being who you are. Young men and woman will always look up to you. You'll stand the Tests of Time.”

He looked up into Agon. His eyes were hazel. He pulled away from him and gave Hiruma a hug, then, with a nice farewell, walked away.

Morgan greeted Agon when he entered the building.

Agon came into the main entrance hall, going further into the main housing as trashes near him surrounded each other, entering separate dining halls. Hiruma and Agon would be dining separate. Hiruma had been invited to the Golden room. A meeting with the Pentagram of North America. Agon smirked. He had been invited to the Silver room.

“Bye, trash.” Agon smacked his ass as Hiruma left him to go to his separate dining hall. Agon would be dining with superstar athletes, ones that had been included in the Hall of Fame, and other Modern-day athletes that had became superstar foes like him. He smirked.

“Bye.” Hiruma said, turning his head around to face him. “Agon.”   
Agon watched the lanky demon walk away from him as he turned a corner, disappearing, biting a stick of gum. Agon entered his dining hall. 

When Agon entered, purple strobe lights laced the ceiling as long white drapery fell from it, multiple tables set up and across the room, athletes filling it as he stood. He grabbed a glass of white wine and held it in his hand. He was on his own.

“You don’t belong here,” A smooth voice said behind him. “Agon.”   
Agon whipped around. He faced the trash who had spoken, telling him that. His eyes met a black man, around 5’8 wearing a cheetah fur coat and lots of gold, golden rings lacing his fingers. Morgan smirked. He wore golden rimmed glasses shaped with purple lenses.

“Come with me.” He told him, walking forward, gaze bright, mouth opened into a wide cackled smile of his golden teeth, jacket flapping behind him. “You don’t belong here with these common people. Agon.”

Agon followed him. Morgan led him into a private showcase room that showcased many woman stripping, sliding down poles, a private room only meant for few people. They were alone. Agon shut the drapery behind him so trashes could mind their business, looking up at Morgan seat himself across a table, behind it, grinning to Agon.

“Sit.” he told him. “Agon.”   
Agon listened. He sat beside him. Agon watched him take out a cigar and smoke it. Morgan’s gaze locked with his. His afro seemed large, today.

“Better?” He asked him. “Agon?”

Agon didn't mention that being around so many trashes bothered him. He didn’t like being around people. He liked being an individual. Being around too many trashes skewed with his mood. Agon liked being alone.

He was isolated.

Morgan remembered. When he was little. A little boy. 12. Gold laced the columns before them from the ceiling as him and Agon sat. He watched the strippers.

“You’re probably not wondering why you’re here,” Morgan said to him suddenly, “As you already know why you are. I want to recruit you.”   
“Recruit me?” Agon smirked. “For a team? I’m not opposed… Kukuku, as long as I get something out of it.”   
“You will.” Morgan promised. “Anything you want. Money. Chicks. Bitches. Whatever you’ll want I’ll give it to you, as long as you’ll play for me. I’m making a new team for the College Team. I want you in it.”   
“...Who’ll be playing?” Agon asked.

“Natural geniuses, Gods of our game.” Morgan paused. His voice was still. “We’re gods of our game, Agon. Me and You. Superior than the rest. Gods. Men that skywalk above their own  _ kind _ . They never got us. Me and you.”

Agon looked forward.

Morgan looked at him. “Look at me, boy.” He told him. Agon shifted his gaze. His eyes widened, seeing Morgan flick his shades down, revealing the eyes behind the lenses. They were blue, shifting into many shades of it, Like Agon’s own. “Bet you they didn’t tell you I suffered from Photophobia, either.” He cackled. “ADHD, too.” He flicked his gaze upward, glasses upon his face, turning away. “You ain’t fooling nobody. Agon.”   
Agon smirked. 

“Your problems are gifts.” Morgan told him. “My mom ain’t ever understand me. Thought I was crazy. Thought I was stupid. My Grandpappy was the only man that ever got me.”

There was vengeance in Morgan’s tone.

Morgan remembered his grandpa’s cries as he worked under the white man.

Morgan remembered when he was twelve, in front of his mommy’s porch, sand dusting at his feet because the ground so dry. Dirt warm. His grandpa rode a wagon on towards another city. On that day, Morgan’s Granpappy was leaving him. He was going to another city to work underneath a white man, moving from the country with a bunch of his brothers and sisters. His grandfather held something in his hand.

“Keep that for me, Morgan!” He tossed it to him as the horses rode away, taking his Grandfather. Morgan stood, hair nappy. He caught the object. “It’s for you. Keep that for me when I come back, now!”

Morgan’s hand fell.

The golden tooth dropped.

His grandfather never came back.

“Hard work and determination are useless in front of the face of true talent.” Morgan spat. He poured Agon some whisky in a small glass, sliding it to him. Agon drunk from it. “We are the same but different in the eyes of God. We’re Natural Geniuses, Agon. Common people won’t get it. Imagine a team full of ‘em. You’ll finally feel at home. Feel where you belong.”   
Agon went silent.

Here, he was having a conversation with a man that understood him. A man that got what it was like to be Agon, because he was the same.

“You’ll get what you want, sole long as you join me.” Morgan promised to Agon, heartedly. He drunk from the beer he held in his hand. “Come on, boy. You know it’s true. Within yourself. Think about it.” He switched the subject. “Lil’ Wayne, Nicki Minaj, Beyonce, Shaquille O'Neal, Michael Jordan, Gods of their  _ Time _ . They were different. Everyone fell at their feet in front of the face of true talent. They couldn’t  _ compare _ . You’re one of them. Agon. A God of your Time.”

Morgan remembered having his teeth plated with gold. Morgan remembered how he lived, breathed, and  _ ate _ prosperity. He thirsted for it.

It came to him naturally.

Agon was surrounded by it. There was no wall in front of Agon. The wall he faced was only himself, and he felt within himself with no regret. Agon sat. He sat and thought.

About him.

“You’ll join in your third-year of college.” Morgan continued telling him. “If you decide to join me. I’ll let you run out your dream. Of the Rice Bowl. With Hiruma. Win it. And come back to me. Be on a team that can cherish your talents, not just want it. Is that all you want to be? A card? To Hiruma’s plan? The Devil’s Scheme?”

“...If I join you,” Agon thought aloud, for the first time, startling Morgan. “And those trashes, I can get anything… I want? Even money?”   
“I rooted for you in the World Cup.” Morgan noted, “I gave you more footballs than anybody. I saw your godly talent. Your football count almost filled the rim. You join me, you’ll get anything. You strived to be happy. Hiruma won't be the only one making you happy.”   
Agon’s lip thinned. He sat against the couch, chest open, tuxedo unbuttoned, leaning against it, head tilted towards the ceiling. He thought. And thought. And thought.

“No.” he said aloud, at once. “I’m not joining you. I already have what I want. I’m not leaving Hiruma. His talent and leader as a Quarterback is something you trash can’t find anywhere. A trash team will always be trash, no matter what, without me on it. You never told me who you recruited, which would be nobody, and Panther won the MVP at the tournament… I have what I want. Hiruma.”

Morgan smirked. “At least you know, Agon.” He stood. He led Agon out. Agon realized he had been speaking to Morgan for a long time. About 2 hours. It was almost time for him to go home and sleep. He was tired.

“At least you know what you want.”

Morgan had said those words to Agon as he left the room, returning to his usual banquet hall. The dinner wasn’t over yet.

“Some fellows don’t know what they want.”   
Agon got approached by many athletes. They asked him about himself, congratulating with Hiruma, and how he had sex with dudes. Agon tore from them, walking away. He didn’t like trashes touching him without his permission, especially with a snake intent. Agon walked out the dining room and down the hallway.

He met a demon.

His eyes locked with Hiruma’s.

“About time.” Hiruma smirked. His eyes glittered blue. “C’mon. I have something to show you, My Agonne.”   
Hiruma loosed his arm around Agon’s neck. He led him down a dark hallway that glittered with many porcelain statues of players granted into the Hall of Fame. Hiruma showed him and pointed to many athletes recognized, plated in gold, kissing his cheek.

They met a tall statue that stood of an American football player.

“I wanna be that.” Hiruma pointed to it. “That’s going to be me, one day.”

Agon could tell Hiruma was drunk. He was a lil’ tipsy, as his breath slurred, and movements slowed. Agon didn’t mind. Hiruma had had something to drink.

“As long as you can keep up,” Agon smirked, facing him. He hugged his waist, pulling it towards him, holding Hiruma. “Trash.”

He kissed Hiruma.

Hiruma kissed him back.

“ _ Fuck me _ .” He said in his ear, whispering, grasping his lover’s cheeks with both hands, almost crying out in a harsh moan, hopping on Agon’s waist as he picked him up. The pair found a bathroom and closed the door behind them, shutting it.

Hiruma locked it from behind.

Agon fell asleep when they got home. They returned around 9, leaving early, as Agon wasn’t a party person, and hated staying out late, falling asleep as soon as his body crashed against the bedsheets. Hiruma undressed his body, lying against the corner of the bed as he did, stripping Agon’s coat from him. Hiruma throught.

“Morgan talked to me.” Agon mumbled, awake, to Hiruma, suddenly. Hiruma listened. “About some sort of team. Making a Superhuman team for the College League.”   
“That just means we’ll have to watch out,” Hiruma glittered, smirking. “Keep your eyes out in the open.”   
Agon’s eyes were already closed.

Agon fucked him during midnight.

Hiruma screamed. He shouted. He clawed at Agon, moaning, screaming against him as he fucked him hard, and  _ good _ , and all of those things—

Cerberus barked.

Hiruma and Agon looked at him in his sleep. They began to laugh against each other as they realized Cerberus had barked at them in his sleep for the duo for being too noisy.

This was going to be fun.

Hiruma took Agon to a clothing Factory around 9 in the morning to show him the uniforms he had being made.

He pointed to a pair of all black ones, outlined in a bright poppy red color with the seams. “I like these ones,” Hiruma told him. “Fucking Dread.”   
Hiruma touched his shoulder. Agon looked at the jerseys Hiruma had lined out for him, near production, for their team. Saikyoudai Wizards’s main colors were Black and Red. Hiruma’s favorite.

“They’re my Favorite Colors.” Hiruma noted to Agon, telling him. “My Fucking Dread.”

He smiled. The uniforms were nice. Hiruma continued to stroke Agon’s shoulders, talking to him about how he had planned to have them worn by the time they were playing in the Rice Bowl, during the Semi-Finals match.

“Watch this,” Hiruma said, raising his hand. He raised an index finger, pointing it towards the sky in a lazed manner. The lights cut off. Hiruma kissed his lips before showing him what laid before his eyes. “Look.”   
Agon looked at the uniforms. Hiruma’s hand sprawled across his. The poppy red glew in a bright neon, lighting up their names. Hiruma’s remained next to his.

1 & 2.

Their numbers.

Hiruma packed those for shipping for their private flight to Japan, as their game was at 10 pm, and they needed to leave. Agon had always looked nice in the uniforms Hiruma picked out for him. This was their first actual time  _ seeing _ the uniforms be made in print together, as Hiruma was the only one behind the creative process, a creative genius, designing the uniforms for himself.

Hiruma gripped Agon’s shoulders as he fucked him on the flight.

When they arrived in Japan, they rode straight to their game, getting dressed. Cerberus rode with them. Hiruma watched Agon getting dressed. His lover wore all red, high-cut cleates, putting them on, matching his black and red outlining gloves and new jersey. Hiruma got dressed, too, in the seat of the car, pulling his jersey over his head. He put on his specialized mouthguard he had made for him in America, one that had finally fit his teeth. He sighed. His was black.

Agon’s was red.

They arrived at Enoshima Football Stadium just in time, clock at 9:55. It was nighttime. The area was crowded. The fans had come in rounds of support.

“Saik-you-dai  _ Wizards _ !” The crowd had chanted, seeing Agon and Hiruma walk across the field, stalking towards their teammates, distributing new gear and uniforms. They smirked and laughed, changing into their new pieces, greeting them. This game was going to be crazy. It was a death match. 

A bloodbath.

A complete Massacre.

“Whoa!!! Agon got  _ piercings _ ?!” Ikkyu was the first one to notice, as Agon stuck his tongue out for the team to see, flashing his silver barbell, grinning. He hugged Hiruma’s waist. Hiruma clung to him.

“Yosh!” Hiruma yelled aloud, five minutes before the team disbanded, separating from Agon. “We have five minutes to study these key plays. Beat it into the back of your skulls, Fucking Lackeys!”

He pulled out a binder, whipping out a play table from nowhere, digging it out from his sports bag, laying it out on the surface of it, grinning. Taka and Akaba sat, staring at it with wide eyes. These plays were risky. They had never practiced these plays out or played them during practice.

Tonight was their first night.

And only chance.

Hiruma saw the gleam in the geniuses eyes as they studied it, smirking aloud to themselves, laughing in easy breaths. They could handle it, they told themselves, because they were geniuses. They would accept no fail. Neither would Agon. This was also new information that Hiruma purposefully withheld until the Semi-Finals when they played against either team.

Kid and Tetsuma hadn’t shown up because they were training.

Hiruma knew this. They were keeping secrets. The first moments of the game would be spent with Agon and him studying movements only they could get and understand, as Agon had a wide-range of vision, and Hiruma’s was keen.

He cackled.

He turned to face Agon next to him, as the whistle had been blown for the game to start. The team followed him in tow. Hiruma looked at his playbook, then told the Fucking Manager to keep it open, as their team needed to understand the weight of this game. He stared ahead at Agon walking forward, teammates crowding behind him beside the sidelines as the cameras set and a man spun among it, videotaping the game. Agon caught his eye. The man held a tissue in his hand. He coughed up blood.

Hiruma felt something wrong within his chest. He turned his head, attention swaying away from Mamori as he whipped his neck around 180 degrees, facing Agon’s direction, searching the sidelines for his lover. He found him.

Agon’s body was found slumped against the ground, limp, eyes rolled into the backs of his head, saliva dripping from his teeth as his arms laid sprawled out in front of him, dead.

Hiruma screamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ALWAYS debated whether or not I should put my choking headcanon in this bitch, as I never put it in the OG mother fucker, but it flowed so nicely into the story that I just omg~! HAD To lmao.  
> Ya'll don't understand how much energy I put into these motherfuckers my GOD. Had to take a couple breaks, pop some soda into this mother fucker and come back! LMAO BUT IT'S CUTE BC BUSINESS IS BOOMING AGAIN HALLELUJAH. I should have the next chapters up and loading poppin quick real soon haha MORE HC's!  
> Ya'll like so far? I do too!!! I think it's so CUTE like Agon and Hiruma are SO underrated like this ship cute as hell and they just continue pushing each other!!!! LOOOL.  
> Ya'll don't UNDERSTAND how similar Agon and Cerberus are, from the ways their personalities, and shit like Cerberus can benchpress the SAME amount as Agon can! LOL. The hell kinda dog is that? And the way Hiruma verbally held hands with Agon in his speech during the American World Cup arc of the manga omg. SO cute. And even the way when Hiruma fought Agon in the Shrinyuji VS Deimon arc my god that boy was hungry for payback! LMAO but he needed to learn, Agon. That he did lol. He needed to learn what he was doing was wrong, And Agon needed to understand that he needed to train to fulfill his talent and nurture it; train. Unsui even canonly said that it was his only weakness, training, which I COMPLETELY agreed with. Ya'll don't understand how STRONG Agon is, like he would've crushed Deimon if he hadn't underestimated their "will" persay and determination. Deimon's offensive power, and Agon only does what's necessary, which isn't wrong, because he does the bare minimum to achieve what he want's, and anything beyond the realm of 'necessary' he doesn't do, which I understand, because he doesn't have to. Almost like in example, for grades; you get a C for passing, but ain't nobody forcing you to get an A to pass! LOL.  
> Like that boy Agon omg, like he is such an isolated freak but i GET IT LOOOL. I GET Him. Like ya'll don't understand I be spiritually connected to this character bc we both dragons and shit and there's is SO much unexplained vague shit about him in the manga I wanted them to cover, like how Agon and Hiruma met...!!! UGH we got the bitches Musashi and Kurita meeting Hiruma, now we need Agon's Backstory...!!!! UGHHH LOOOL.  
> MORGANNNN TOO. UGH. YA"LL DON"T REALIZE HOW SIMILAR MORGAN AND AGON ARE AND BE LOL. MORGAN"S ALSO ONE OF MY FAVORITE CHARACTERS IN THE SERIES LOL. THAT MAN GOT $MOOLAH$$$$!!!!  
> I hope you guys liked!!! Thanks so much for reading ya'll so sweet!!! LOOOL.  
> ALSOOO 7tH CHAPTER!!! WHOOPP!!!! LOOK FORWARD TO THE EIGHTH LMAO YA"LL HEARTS GONNA BREAK  
> Hope you had fun~! Thanks for reading!!!
> 
> KUDOS THIS BITCH THE FUCK OUT OF THIS BITCH!!!$$$ LMAO Dont' forget to show yo monsta some love$~!  
> $Papa Monsta$


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YALL DONT UNDERSTAND THE SHIT I HAD TO GO THROUGH W/ THIS BITCH MY GOD  
> some monstrous ass spider done came in my living room, so u kno—Quarantine that motherfucker! Then on fucking sunday some big ass centipede was on my laptops couch, so—Quarantine THAT motherfucker. O mg yall dont understand *sobs* I can't TAKE these mother fucking bugs uhuhuh *sobs* Q u Q
> 
> ANYWAY, YALL ENJOY! LMAO. KUDOS~!$$$ the amount of tears in this chapter cried by the characters was dedicated me, the amount of tears I cried running away from those motherfuckers taking my damn rooms and shit smh damn lil buggies

Agon stayed in the Hospital for 3 days.

Hiruma remained with him the entire time. Mamori was the only other person besides him that had been allowed to see Agon. Agon was placed in a mental care unit. His room had strict visitation rules. No one was allowed except for Hiruma and Mamori, Mamori being second in command to relay information to the team as the days passed, Agon being… comatose. Unsui wondered why, many times, he couldn’t he see his brother, as his brother had fallen, coming to the hospital, but he was forced out of the hallway as soon as his twin was taken into the ICU.

“Agon!” Unsui cried out, tears blotting his eyes, staff holding him back as he had to see his twin rolled in on a stretcher. “ _Agon_!”

Agon’s mouth was covered by a breathing mask. He was changed into a hospital gown. He was strapped down. Unsui didn’t get it. Why was he…

Why was his brother strapped down?!

Hiruma got it. Agon was strapped down because his strength was unparalleled to any staff member they had on sight, and Agon woke multiple times, in a crazed state, throwing hospital members left to right, into windows, knocking them over, crashing glass, screaming.

“ _Let me out_ !!!” Agon shrieked, out of his hospital bed on the first day, staff members on sight, trying to get a handle of him, telling him to calm down. “ _Let me out_ !!!!! I want my mommy!! _Where’s my mommy_???!!!”

Agon shrieked. Hiruma’s eyes widened. He was going bezerk. He had never seen Agon in this state.

“Get the anesthetic!” A nurse cried out as Agon threw a man twice his size over his shoulder into a wall, screaming. “Sir! Calm down! You’re okay!”

Hiruma stood, frozen. He was still in the room with him, seeing his lover decay right before his eyes. He couldn’t move. Agon was screaming.

Agon didn’t stop till they shot him with the anesthetic.

He fell to the ground. His head hit the floor. The nurses couldn’t stop him until he was shot by the anesthetic, the 7th try, as someone came in with a gun, using Hiruma as a distraction.

They only kept him here for that purpose.

Agon was going erratic. Berserk. “Help!” A nurse had called out before they shot him, panicked. “We need help!”  
Hiruma’s fingers twitched. Glass cracked around him. Seven men tried to hold Agon down, but, Hiruma knew it wouldn’t work, as their strength was inferior to Agon’s, and Agon wasn’t holding back.

He was beserk.

Hiruma snapped into reality. He dodged as a man whom was six feet tall was thrown to the right of him by Agon, slamming into the wall, passing out.

“Mommy!” Agon cried out. “ _Mom_ ! Mommy, I _need_ you!!!!”  
Unsui heard his brother shrieking down the hallway.

“Agon!” Unsui yelled. “Agon!”

He tried to get past the officers that held him, but, it was futile. He knew it, despite being an American Football player, he couldn’t tackle or shove these guys down to get to his brother.

“That’s my goddamn brother!” Unsui shouted, cursing. “Let him out! Don’t hurt him! Dammit—!”

He tried to push past the officers that held him, but they didn’t let him pass. The waiting room was in a wreck. It had been since Agon gotten there, as everyone was in shock from Agon’s fall at the game. Hiruma still remembered. He remembered the way he ran to Agon and cradled him in his arms, screaming.

“Call 119!!” He shrieked, holding him, heartbeating. “Someone call 119!!” Mamori hurriedly grabbed a cellphone from her bag and called emergency. Hiruma couldn’t move. Neither could his team. Everyone in the crowds were in a panic, as cameras drew to the subtle scene, not seeing so subtle anymore, as Agon, the god, had fallen. Hiruma held Agon in his arms. He knelt his head over him and shut his eyes, screaming. Agon was comatose.

Everyone in the waiting room went into shock as guys twice Agon’s size were thrown out of his room, Agon screaming. Unsui's eyes blotted with tears, hearing Agon cry for their mom.

 _She’s no longer here, Agon._ Unsui wanted to tell him. His lip stiffened.

There was no one there to tell him that.

“ _I’m here_!” Hiruma shouted, suddenly in Agon’s direction, pointing to himself, screaming. Agon had finished dodging his sixth anethstetic. His panic was stopped. He looked into Hiruma’s direction, turning his head. His eyes went a pale gray.

“Mom—”

He was shot in the neck. A man carrying an anesthetic gun over his shoulder shot Agon. Agon fell to the floor, collapsing. There, the members of the hospital grabbed Agon and placed him over the bed, silencing him. They strapped him up. And from there, that was the last Hiruma ever saw of his Agon.

Agon was silenced.

The staff members had asked Hiruma to stay in Agon’s room, as he was the only person that could stop Agon’s erratic behavior, only if for a moment, to shoot an anesthetic into him if it got… serious. Hiruma tsked. Nurses asked him questions. Hiruma’s eyes blotted with tears.

“Is there any thing that could've caused this?” The nurse asked, looking into Hiruma’s eyes, holding a clipboard. “Any head trauma? Any malnourishment? Any—”

“No.” Hiruma said, at last, with clarity. He had changed out of his uniform and into a brown leather jacket and dark jeans, his formal shoes worn, sitting still in the hospital rooms spare chair, far from Agon’s presence, but near his area. The nurse looked at him. He was shaking.

“Is there anything you can think of?” The nurse asked Hiruma, pleading. “Please. Anything can help—”  
“No.” Hiruma shook his head, cutting her off. “Nothing.”

That was his honest answer. He didn’t know why Agon had reacted in this manner, why he had fallen onto the field, during their game. Hiruma shook. He didn't know what could have caused it. Agon had been eating well, sleeping well, playing well, he didn’t understand. He didn’t understand—

For once, Hiruma was clueless about the Agon.

The Agon he was supposed to cherish and love, know everything about.

He didn’t know him anymore.

Hiruma sat in the dark room, corner of it as today was the third day he had stayed here, looking at Agon passed out in his bed, kept on anesthetic. Hiruma almost cried. He was forced to be this way. Agon didn’t want to go to bed, but, for once, he—.

He was forced to sleep.

Hiruma hugged his mouth, clamping his fist over it, shutting his eyes. Agon didn’t say anything to him. He didn’t laugh. He didn’t smile. He only…

Slept.

Maybe it was better this way, Hiruma thought. He remembered Unsui getting thrown out of the hospital on the second day, asking for his brother.

“We don’t want to trigger any family trauma.” The nurse had told him. “Please, wait until we call you.”

“Family… _trauma_ …?” He wondered aloud. “Agon wasn’t abused; What… are you talking about?”

The nurse gulped. “Agon suffers from PTSD; post-traumatic stress disorder. We have to keep him in the mental hospital. Something must’ve happened to him in his past for him to have this disorder, and it’s elevated. It’s chronic. That’s one of the only things _He_ let us recover from his files.”

“...He?” Unsui’s lip arched. He grew angry. “Who is _he_?”

“Hiruma.” The nurse gulped, confessing. “He didn’t let us see any of his files until the second day. Please, don’t tell him any of this—”

 _That demon…!_ Unsui crushed the papers he held within his hands, Agon’s childhood papers he had brought from the doctor requested to see before he left the previous night. _That damn demon…!_

He purposefully withheld information to cause Agon being in this state.

Unsui hated him. If it weren’t for that damn demon, his brother wouldn't be in this state! He _hated_ him. His skin boiled with a passion.

“... _Sir_?” The nurse checked in, seeing a vein pop out of Unsui’s forehead. He wore a tan duffle jacket and light jeans. He hadn’t seen his brother in a little over a year, and he only saw him when he was put in the hospital, and kept there, all over Hiruma choosing not to reveal files about Agon’s disorders and what he suffered with until he felt like it.

His life was all in that demon’s hands!

Hiruma had complete control.

And Agon… was his slave.

Unsui clenched his teeth. He walked back into the waiting room and sat down, crossing his arms. “How long…” he asked the nurse. “How long until I see my brother?”  
“Not possibly until the third day.” The nurse answered, quick. “But even then, you’ll—”

Unsui sat and waited.

Hiruma knew this. He knew Unsui was angry with him. He purposefully withheld information that could help Agon’s case.

That was because he waited to see if he had been poisoned.

Agon’s tests all came back healthy. He hadn’t been poisoned. He didn’t have a disease. He didn’t have anything wrong with him. Then why…?  
Hiruma revealed the files to them on the second day.

It had to be something mental. Something mental with Agon. Agon had woken from his blacked out state and shouted for his mom, Hiruma telling him that, yes, she was here.

She was _here_.

She was _him_. Hiruma bit his lip. He couldn’t forgive himself, he’d like to say, but that was the only way to stop Agon’s berserk strength, as he would’ve possibly killed—

Mamori came. Hiruma had convinced the nurses and staff to let Mamori in and allow her access into Agon’s room. She came with peeled lemons, soaked in honey, meant for practice that was almost held that day.

“How’s the team?” Hiruma asked her, blank, for the first time as she entered. He stuck his hands in his pockets.

“Hiruma…!” Mamori gasped. “You shouldn’t be worrying about the team. You should be worrying about you—”

“I didn’t stutter.” Hiruma said. She was still. Hiruma continued. “Answer my question, Fucking Manager.”  
Mamori looked down. “...They’re fine.” She confessed. “They’re scared… but fine. They’ll be okay. They’ve taken off practice for the next three days, as you’ve requested—”

“Good.” Hiruma walked away. He seated himself, upon the couch he had been sitting on for the past two days, studying the game’s footage, reviewing it, replaying... it.

Mamori sat next to him. They sat in silence. Hiruma lounged one of his legs out. A scarf was around his neck, almost hiding his lips. His gaze was cold. Agon was still asleep.

“How’s Agon?” Mamori asked him.

“He had a panic attack last night.” Hiruma grunted, shifting his position, blowing out air. “The anesthetic wore off. He woke up in a bizarre manner, breathing hard, screaming. I was sleeping. I woke up and calmed him, only for a moment. He wasn’t… himself.”

“Wasn’t himself?” Mamori questioned. “What do you mean? You know him better than anybody… how could he not be himself?”

Hiruma looked away. “Something… was wrong.” He almost cried, saying that statement, but managed to suck it down, blinking away his tears. Mamori didn’t notice. “Agon didn’t seem like himself. He wasn't… himself. It was almost like…”

Mamori listened.

“It was almost like he was seven,” Hiruma admitted, “Back then. He cried out for his mom. Agon’s mom died when he was… four.”

“Oh, my god,” Mamori covered her mouth with her hand. “I’m so sorry, Hiruma.”  
“It’s okay.” Hiruma batted her off. “Don’t start feeling sorry now, Fucking Manager. It doesn’t deal with you. It deals with… Agon.” Hiruma looked over at Agon, his lover, in bed. “He’ll be okay. Just… make sure the team doesn’t panic, Fucking Manger.”  
Mamori nodded. Hiruma told her briefly how Agon had suffered from sudden panic from his Mom’s death when he was four, and some anxiety, but, he didn’t go in depth with it. He didn’t go into how deep Agon’s anxiety and panic _actually_ went.

He had PTSD and Chronic Stress Disorder.

Hiruma sat and stared. He seemed lost. It was almost like a mystery, one he couldn’t solve. He watched the beginning of the game multiple times, from the way Agon walked the sidelines, and passed out among them, falling, collapsing into the ground.

It had shocked many fans.

CNN wouldn’t stop showing the video. Every time he flicked on the TV, he saw the video being played over and over again, his lover falling against the ground, collapsing into it, heavy. It was scary, how no one noticed until Hiruma turned his head around and screamed. Agon passed out so suddenly that no one had time to recover and regain he had even _did_ it. The doctor’s told Hiruma that Agon hadn’t passed out from dehydration, nor malnutrition. It was none of those things. Hiruma even looked over the files himself. Then what…?

Agon woke up.

“Hiruma…?” Agon sat his head up in bed. He was conscious. Hiruma came over. He stopped everything he was doing. He sat down next to him.

“What do you need…?” Hiruma asked him, peering over, leaning close. It was the third day, today, around 12 when Agon woke up. He was alone. With his lover. “My Agonne?”

“You.” Agon smirked cheekily to himself. “Where the hell am I, baby...?”

Hiruma held his hand. “With me.” Hiruma smirked, answering. He came over Agon. He could read the look in his eyes. He sat down across his waist, letting Agon’s hands come over his hips. It would be best for Agon not to know where he was, as he leaned up, pressing his lips outward towards him, weak. Hiruma kissed him.

He lead Agon into a kiss. Agon was weak. Hiruma sat across him. Even in the way Agon held his hips, fingers weak. Fluids taped up to him through IV chords, leading into his arm. He had a heartbeat tracker taped to his fingers, reading his heartbeat. It didn’t drop.

“I’m so weak…” Agon admitted, sick, as Hiruma broke away from him, in a hush. Hiruma looked him into his eyes. They looked pale. Weak. “Hiruma.”  
Hiruma kissed his bottom lip, worried. Agon let him kiss him lightly, as he couldn’t move that well with IV’s strapped to him on both arms. Hiruma didn’t want Agon to feel the straps binding him to bed, as he didn’t want him to freak out, but—

Agon already knew.

“I… think... I should lead this time.” Hiruma said, noticing Agon trying to lift his arms, but… couldn’t. His forearms were strapped to the bed. He still rubbed Hiruma’s ass. “Okay…?”

Agon looked at him. His gaze was still. Hiruma rubbed his shoulders, stroking them, through the fabric underneath.

Hiruma dug into his back pocket and pulled out two condoms in red wrapping. He unwrapped them, tearing it with his teeth. He chucked off his pants and shoes, stripping off his shirt over his head as Agon helped him. Hiruma came over Agon beneath the hospital covers and snuggled with him underneath the sheets, naked, pulling them over the two. Hiruma humped Agon beneath the sheets, figures moving under them, over each other as Hiruma strapped on both condoms, placing one over him and his lover.

Hiruma moaned, feeling Agon lather his ass with lubricant from the condoms, touching him, feeling him, going into his _body_ , stretching his hole, widening it, fingering him.

Hiruma gasped. He didn’t leave any marks on Agon. It was soft, silent, kept away. He rode Agon, coming on top of him, throwing his head back as Agon leaned back against his pillows, letting Hiruma take the reigns, claws gripping into tight balled fist as he felt Agon within him.

“I’m in a mental hospital, aren’t I?”

Agon asked that question after they had sex, moments ago, resting against each other. Hiruma didn’t answer. He disposed of the condoms earlier. The blinds were shut. Agon didn’t have his lenses on.

“Yes…” Hiruma answered. “You are.”

“...What did you see?” Agon asked him. Hiruma had never known how Agon acted when he was in a mental hospital, or even an asylum, as he dared, saying. He cared for Agon. He didn’t want to answer. “Baby.”  
“I want to take a shower with you…” Hiruma kissed his ear, pleading with him. “Come with me, Agon.” He tried to plead with him, stroking Agon’s dick, reaching down below him, but, Agon saw through it.

“I can’t.” He said. Hiruma stopped. He stared at him. His eyes fell. He released Agon. His dick fell. Agon let Hiruma rest against his body. He was naked. The blankets hung around his lover’s waist, back exposed, naked. Hiruma rested against him. His head placed upon Agon’s neck. He sighed. He knew it. For these moments, Hiruma couldn’t be strong. He wondered what it was, to be considered strong; showing no emotion in times of need and showing carelessness in times of impact. He wondered what strong was anymore. Hiruma kissed his lips.

“I know.” He said. “I only… wanted you to be better.”

Hiruma frowned. Agon looked at him. Hiruma’s hand flopped against him. It rubbed Agon’s thigh, stroking him there, warm. Hiruma was worried. He had been, for the past…

“Three days.” Hiruma told him, suddenly. “You were out for three days. You were sent into a panic. It took 14 officers to get you down, and even then, you didn’t stop, until an anesthetic was shot into your neck. The second day you panicked and talked about your mom, calling for her, and I revealed your medical files. Your mental illness. Today’s the third day. What happened…. Agonne?”

Agonne remembered, blantly. He spoke up to tell Hiruma, but, his voice fell short. Hiruma waited. He stroked his chest. At that moment, Hiruma didn’t care. His eyes shut. By the time Agon could speak again—

Hiruma was already asleep.

They slept for two hours, and Hiruma knew the doctors wouldn’t come in and do routine check ups until three had passed, and they came in two. Hiruma didn't mind. They woke him up, knocking on the door, entering the hospital room as they turned the lights on, waking Agon. Hiruma sat up.

“Oh.” The doctor said, noticing the two. He was startled, seeing the two in bed. Hiruma looked at him. “We can come back another time, all we’re doing is routine check ups.”

Hiruma moved away from Agon, sitting beside him slightly, shifting his position in bed, giving him access. The doctors came over. They switched out Agon’s fluids, changed his gown, and asked him ordinary questions like how he had been.

“Good…” Agon answered. He wasn’t in the speaking mood right now, and never was, but this state almost reminded Hiruma… of a kid. Hiruma looked at Agon, almost as a kid shy of receiving shots and checkups from a doctor.

“How do you feel?” The doctor asked him. “Feel sick? Achey? Chills anywhere?”  
Agon frowned. He shook his head. The doctor smiled. He held the clipboard in his hands, facing Agon’s good news.

“Any questions?” The doctor asked him.

 _He was wrapping it up_ , Hiruma concluded. Good. That meant Agonne and him could get some rest, as he had missed it the past 72 hours—

“Where’s my mom?”

The doctor’s froze. The nurses couldn’t say a word. Hiruma looked at him, in shock, hearing Agon’s question asked.

“She’s here, right?” Agon asked. “You said she was here. Where is she?”  
The doctors looked at Hiruma. They remembered the first day, how Hiruma had lied, saying that Agon’s mom was here, him, when she was really wasn’t. Agon wasn’t here, as he was someone else—

He was 7.

Hiruma knew. Agon was still going through his post-traumatic state. He wasn’t here. He was somewhere, far away, trapped. Tears fell from Agon’s eyes.

“Where is she?” Agon asked, pleading. “Where’s my mommy?”

“Get Unsui.” The doctor whispered in the nurse’s ear. The nurse ran out the room, nodding her head. Hiruma stared as within moments, his twin walked in the room, seeing his brother and him within the bed, together, Hiruma naked.

“Hiruma…” Unsui bit his lip, chewing it, seeing him. Hiruma gave him a cold glare. He didn’t need this. He didn’t need Unsui stirring shit up. His gaze didn’t waver.

Unsui turned his attention away from Hiruma, as he saw his brother, sitting over the edge of his bed, legs hung over the side, swinging his legs just like he used to do in piano class when they sat together, reminding him of a kid.

“Agon…” Unsui sighed. He walked towards him. Agon’s gaze lightened.

“Unko-chan.” He said.

Unsui pulled up a stool. He sat on it, sitting across from Agon as he stared at him, looking him in the eye. He reached out. He reached out and grabbed Agon’s hand, holding it.

“Agon,” Unsui started, soft, grim. “Mommy’s not here, anymore. She left. A long time ago. She died, when we were fo—”

“Oh, my god—!” Agon broke into a sob, covering his hands with his eyes, crying, “Why did she leave me…” He muttered aimlessly to himself, repeatedly, rocking back and forth. “Why did she leave me?!”

Agon sobbed cradled his stomach, sucking his lip in. “Why did my mommy leave me alone?!” He sobbed. “Why… did she leave me—”

He leaned down and hugged his stomach, “Oh, my mommy left me,” he wailed, whining to himself. He wept. “ _Oh_ , my mommy left me…” He broke into a sob. “She left me…” He cried. “ _Oh_ , she left me…”

He continued to cry. The doctors, the nurses… everyone listened to him. Unsui’s eyes teared up. He looked over at the demon seated next to his brother.

His eyes glassed over with tears.

Hiruma bit his lip as it quivered. His nose tipped red. Tears fell from his eyes. He could hear everyone sniffling in the room, trying not to cry, trying to hold it together, but—

He couldn’t.

He heard Agon hunch over on his knees and bend over, crying, sobbing. Hiruma rubbed his back. He didn’t know what to do. Unsui had the same look in his eye as Hiruma did. He didn’t know how to comfort his brother. He hadn’t seen this side of Agon before. He hadn’t seen him… He hadn’t seen him—

He hadn’t seen him break down.

Unsui sucked his lip in. Tears tickled at the corner of his eyes. Agon wailed and cried to himself. The doctors had loosened his straps on his arms, but… Unsui turned around. Someone with an anesthetic still stood. Unsui cried. Why were they using anesthetic on his brother?!

It was because he was too strong.

Hiruma understood this. He understood why they used anesthetic on Agon. That was the only way they could get him to sleep. When he woke, he cried, freaking out, and threw things, becoming violent, and when he was asleep, he was calm. Passionate. Asleep.

It was the only way they could control him.

For the past 3 days, Hiruma had been an wreck. He’d seen Agon wake up multiple times, and see him being shot with anesthetic every single time, as that was the only way they could control him, get him to calm down…! Hiruma cried. He cried when the doctors left the room, and teared up when they were there. What was wrong with his Agonne?!

He didn’t know.

Then the therapist came. He walked in Agon’s room, after the nurses, doctors, staff, and Unsui had left. Hiruma changed into new clothes he had brought, leaving the room for only a moment, grabbing a spare of changed clothes at home before he returned. It was hard, for Hiruma, leaving Agon at the hospital, alone. He heard him complain in his sleep, and moan—

“Don’t leave me alone…” He heard him, wrestle in his sleep, trying to change positions in bed. He was having a hard time sleeping. Hiruma teared up. “Don’t leave me _alone_ …!”  
Agon was speaking of his mother, in his sleep. Hiruma cried in the hospital room, that time, when Agon did. He didn’t speak after that, but that was all it took for Hiruma to know that Agon… he wasn’t okay.

And that was the hardest part of all. To accept. He wanted answers. He wanted to find them. He wanted to figure out what happened to Agon—

Then he woke up.

That’s where they were now, when the therapist walked in. He shut the door behind him. He greeted Hiruma.

“Good day, Hiruma” He spoke. “You must be Agon’s lover.”

Hiruma sat up from Agon’s bedside. Agon was sleeping. Hiruma grew protective. He watched the the therapist with a gaze of ice. His gaze was cold. Mean. Unemotional. He inched closer to Agon, as he was resting beside him.

“It’s okay,” The therapist told him, a chinese man, with blue eyes. His hair was white. He raised his hands, clipboard in tact. “I’m not going to hurt him.” Hiruma disengaged from the gun in his back pocket. “Hiruma.”  
“Who are you?” Hiruma spoke aloud. It was the first words he had felt he had said all week. The doctor looked into Hiruma’s eyes. Compassionate.

“I’m his doctor,” he said, “More precise, his therapist. I’ve been seeing Agon since he was a little boy; seven. I still remember those times.” He looked away. “They called me in to see him. Can… you wake him up for me?”  
Hiruma stared. The doctor looked into Hiruma’s eyes. His eyebrows furrowed. Tears glistened in them. Hiruma turned to Agon. He kissed his lips.

Agon’s eyes snapped open. He saw Hiruma. He looked to his left. His eyes landed on his childhood therapist he had been seeing regularly since he was seven.

“Hello, Agon.” The therapist said to him. “How do you do?”

Agon shook his head. Dried tears were felt on his cheeks. He looked up at Hiruma. He wondered why his trash had been crying. He wanted to say that he was okay, that’d he be alright, but something had happened. Hiruma felt the bandages around Agon’s neck, stopping the blood from flowing out as he had been shot with anesthetic, again.

The doctor pulled out a chair and sat near Agon, across from him and Hiruma. Hiruma sat across from Agon in the blankets and kissed his cheek as he sat up, licking it. Agon looked at him. Hiruma had licked the dried tears from his cheeks. Hiruma sighed. He frowned.

He felt the straps in his bed over his arms, tightening him into bed. The therapist leaned over, seeing them. Agon had marks on his arm from trying to get out of it when he went beserk, waking up suddenly. It was sad.

“Now,” The doctor discussed with him. “I’m here to discuss a few things with you, Agon. I want to talk about what happened. With your mother. What caused this to happen.”

“What?” Agon snorted. “She just had tuberculosis and died. Nothing I could’ve done to stop it. If I could, I would’ve already, trash.”

Agon swung his legs over the bed. The therapist had loosened his shackles that held his patient to it, allowing Agon to move freely, at least, not anywhere from the bed.

“Have you had sex?” The therapist asked. “Recently? Agon. That could lead to some stress. Performance in bed, and such.”

Agon’s eyes glassed over. Hiruma watched him. Agon didn’t want Hiruma seeing him in this state. Bandages covered his legs underneath the gown he wore. Marks were on them from the straps that bound him to his own _bed_.

Hiruma held Agon’s hand. Agon knew he was there. His thumb stroked across it. He let Agon know that he’d always be there for him. Agon frowned. He knew Hiruma’d always be there for him.

He trusted him.

“Yeah…” Agon said, smirking. “I did.” He faced Hiruma, his cocky look returning back into his eyes. “Recently, right, trash?”

Hiruma squeezed his hand.

Agon spoke to his therapist. They made casual talk at first, basic questions, like how his mood could be affected by the weather, as it was winter now, and if he had experienced problems in the bedroom or in family matters. Agon shook his head to all of them.

“Then what was it, Agon?” He asked. Agon thought. Hiruma listened. Agon knew it. He knew the truth to all of this. Everything behind it.

“A man… coughed… blood.” Agon spoke slowly. His hold tightened on Hiruma’s hand, it almost hurt, but Hiruma could see the pain in Agon’s eyes. He was struggling. Agon didn’t talk after he had mental breakdowns. He wasn’t vocal, but this… “At the game. He was manning the… cameras. It… reminded me of my mom.”

“That’s all I need, Agon.” The therapist smiled at him, sympathetic. “Did you get any flashbacks, while you were there?”

Agon nodded.

“All at once?”

Agon nodded again.

“That overloaded your brain, causing you to pass out. I get it. You should stay home, take a couple moments of rest, then I'll come back and check in on you, alright?”

He nodded. Hiruma watched Agon. He remembered in the clip, barely you could see, in Agon’s line of directory, his vision catch the man manning the cameras. The man coughed out blood. At that moment, Agon’s eyes rolled into the back of his head and he passed out.

He had received flashbacks, overwhelming his body, all at once, reliving the moments of his mother dying.

Hiruma got it. The therapist left the room. “Hiruma,” he said, before leaving the space they were in. “Can I speak to you for a moment?”

Hiruma got out of the bed. He followed the doctor out of the room. They closed the door behind them, and there, spoke in the hallway.

“Look, it would be best for you to keep Agon at home,” he told Hiruma, “for a couple days. He needs rest. He seems fine today, so I’ll sign the forms and you can take him home within the next hours, but, please watch him. Please. I’m asking you to do a favor for me. Agon is in bad shape, mentally, and won’t be able to handle the most basic of tasks. His brain is overloaded. I need you to watch out for him, for me. Can you do that? For me?”  
Hiruma remained silent.

“Please. Agon can hardly wash himself in this state. I need you to take care of him. Please. Wash him. Bathe him. Help him.”

“I already know that.” Hiruma barked. “Fucking Therapist—”

“Then please do that for me, Hiruma. Please. He needs you. He’s spent many days talking about the ways you made him feel. Agon’s… not vocal. He never has been, ever since he was a little boy, but, he _needs_ you. Hiruma. Please. Help him. Fix him a nice cup of coffee, take a shower with him, anything. And when he talks to you about his mom, his memories, he’s having flashbacks about his trauma. He _needs_ you to listen to him. Please, can you do this—”

“Who do you think I am, Fucking Therapist?” Hiruma asked, leaning confidently against the wall, hands in his leather pockets. “I’ve been doing this for two years.”

The therapist smiled. “I know.” He said. “It’s working.”

The therapist turned around and left. Hiruma watched him leave, eyes glazing on his back as he left the corridor and shifted from Hiruma’s vision. Hiruma smirked. He left the hallway and returned to Agon’s room, closing the door behind him.

Musashi came.

He came two hours later, when the issue was announced that visitors were allowed to see Agon. Mamori had dropped by. Yamato and Taka dropped by for fifteen moments, Taka wearing a fur hooded parka, holding Yamato’s hand.

“Is he okay?” Taka asked, clearly, to Hiruma as Agon slept, on his back. The straps had been removed from him. He’d be okay. _For now_ , Hiruma thought. He smiled. Taka’s eyes shown a bright color of brown today, as always. “Did they find out what was wrong?”

“For now,” Hiruma said, staring down at Agon’s face as light streamed in through his hospital room windows. “He’ll be alright. You flunkies get back to practice. Your foundation shouldn’t be strong as the two of you holding pinkies behind your back, kekeke.”  
Yamato blushed. Taka released his finger behind him. The two left with quick goodbyes and wished Agon farewells, blushing hardly, rushing out the room. Musashi came when Hiruma slept on Agon’s thigh, sleeping hardly. He hadn’t gotten any sleep in the past three days. Musashi knocked on the doorway. Hiruma looked up. Agon’s eyes snapped open.

“Hope I won’t be interrupting the party,” he said, blatant blush fading on his dark cheeks, bashful. “Thought I’d at least come by and say hi,”

Hiruma smirked, grinning. Agon watched. Musashi held a bouquet of roses in his arms. Agon had tried not to jump to conclusions. They had better not been for that damn demon—

“These are for you,” he said, leaning over, to Hiruma. Agon clenched his teeth. “Agon,”

Agon balled his fist. He was still going to be stubborn, even in the hospital, around Hiruma. Hiruma watched Agon clench his teeth, gritting his fist, and look at the Fucking Old Man give him flowers. Hiruma almost laughed.

He did.

“ _Kekekeke_ !” Hiruma hugged his stomach, seeing Musashi blush, one not for flowers. “Since when did you get so _flowery_ , Fucking Old Man? Lost your balls?”

“When you finally grow yours.” He smirked. He rubbed the back of his head, lip poking out, “Um, how do I put this… are you okay?” He asked Agon. “Agon?”  
Agon still clenched his teeth, _still_ high-strung about the Old Man coming to visit him. Agon wasn’t used to friends, or people visiting him. Caring about him. So when this happened—

“HIRUMA~!!!”  
A wailing noise was heard as a man triple his size came tumbling into the room. He stood, round, wearing overalls and a striped shirt. He wailed, crying. His head was shaped like a giant onigiri.

“Kuri... _ta_ …!” Agon gritted his teeth underneath his breath. Damn. This wasn’t some reunion party to greet Hiruma and his friends! _Shit_ …! If only he could have his way…

“I told him to stand outside,” The old man trash said, digging in his ear. “Geez…”  
“Agon…!!!” Kurita sobbed, emotionally. “A-Are you okay? I saw your fall, and-and—” He broke into another sob again, covering his face. Agon clenched his teeth. He thought about pressing the button on his hospital remote to call the nurses and have those two taken out of his room, but, Hiruma stopped him. He looked up at his lover’s face.

He was happy.

“You trash…” Agon grinned shortly to himself, looking away. “You scum don’t even deserve to walk on my flooring. You’d better be grateful, trash, kukuku… I don’t kick you out. Just say what you want and leave,”

Agon looked away. His eyes caught the sunlight. _Shit_. He cursed, squinting them. He didn’t have his goggles on. He looked bitterly at Musashi, the old man, and Kurita, the fatass pig trash that had been his most hated enemy since day one.

Musashi frowned. “Agon…” he said. Kurita looked at him. “I knew it, you’re still in the hospital and acting like such a kid. Grow up—”

“ _Ah_?!” Agon barked. “I can still chop your ass, you old man—”

“Guys, let’s… just...” Kurita tried to say, raising his hands bashfully. “Get along…”

The truth was, they couldn’t. They had never gotten along, Agon and him, Musashi and Agon, Agon with _anyone_. He was a monster, but… Hiruma saw beyond that. He saw the gaze that Hiruma gave Agon, one filled with… love.

Agon grinned. Hiruma did, too. Kurita had never seen that look, of such a face, on Agon nor Hiruma. Kurita smiled wearily. They were getting along! They were—

“Why are you trash here?” Agon bit out suddenly. “Go the fuck on home and watch your bitches, you piece of shits. Unless,” he smirked. “Kukuku… you don’t have any bitches to watch,”

“Agon,” Musashi bit out. He was wearing his girlfriend’s scarf over his neck. “Why are you being so difficult?”

 _It was because he never had friends_. Hiruma answered in his head. He laughed. Kekeke. Agon wasn’t used to friends. He wasn’t used to people, caring about him. Hiruma smirked.

“Why don’t you just head the fuck on out my hospital room,” Agon snapped. “You old man piece of shit? And take that fatass pig you scum call Kurita with you, too. Kukuku… Hell, make me feel a whole lot better if you did, kukuku.” Agon laughed swiftly underneath his breath. “I’ll send you flowers on your way out, since you insist so much on giving me some, you gay homo. Kukuku.”

Musashi looked at Hiruma. _Don’t look at me_. Hiruma wanted to say. He looked at Hiruma, frustrated. Hiruma blew a bubble gum stray from his mouth, aloof. He didn’t have anything to do with it. He shrugged. Musashi looked away.

“Look,” Musashi looked away, rubbing the back of his head. “I didn’t come here on my own. Kurita grabbed me. I only wanted to drop by, and check on you, and say my goodbyes, but Kurita was the one that suggested we buy you flowers, and have a conversation, seeing how you were doing. Your fall was nasty, Agon. You should thank him for caring enough to stop by.”

 _Is he telling me to thank him?!_ Agon thought in his head, gritting his teeth. He looked at the two of them. _No, look at the old man and pig’s faces,_ he told himself. _They’re being sincere._

He looked up at the demon. Did he plan this? He asked himself. Hiruma’s gaze was aloof. He wasn’t looking Agon in the eye, neither anyone else. He was _aloof_ . _In other words_ , Agon grinned, annoyed, _he’s staying out of it_.

“Why do you hate Kurita so much?” Muashi asked Agon, finally getting somewhere. Hiruma looked. “He’s never done anything to you. No matter where we are, what group gathering we’re at, you still single Kurita out and only him, calling him a pig, and he’s never said anything bad about it. Why?”

“Musashi….” Kurita tried to mumble. Agon didn’t answer. He twiddled with his overalls. “The truth is, I… never hated Agon-kun. When I saw you and Hiruma together, how Hiruma smiled and laughed, I could hardly be angry, and only beside myself with joy as Hiruma-kun had finally found another friend,” He smiled. “And it was Agon-kun. So, when you weren’t getting along, those three long years, I was overjoyed when I heard Mamori say you two were getting along better than ever. I knew that Hiruma-kun and Agon-kun… shared something special, so when you two finally got along during the World Cup—”

“Oh, shut up,” Agon squawked out, waving his hand. “Enough of this fluffy shit. I’m tired of you. I don’t have much words to say to a pig, Kukuku. If anyone wants to come in, then that’s fine—”

“Is Agon-san here?”

A knock came from the door. Two, at most, as two figures walked in. A man stood at the height of 6’1, entering the room with his partner, a man who stood at five two. Agon clenched his teeth. His eyes widened, looking at the duo.

“ _Nishishishi_! I guess it is!” Panther laughed, holding his stomach. He wore an Marmot Ajax Down Jacket that was black and jeans, wearing Lebron Jame’s X1’s gamma blues. Agon tsked. Panther held pink flowers in his hands. They were pink roses. Sena stood next to him. He smiled bashfully.

“We’d thought we’d stop by,” He rubbed the back of his head. “Since we were in the area and Mamori sent out group texts to everyone, saying Agon-san was allowed visitors.”

“Huh?” Agon thought, amorally aloud to himself, low. _Visitors?_ He looked outside his window pane. His eyes widened.

“Camera and news crews are everywhere,” Sena explained, nervous. “It was hard getting up to your room and see you, since you are only allowed a certain amount of visitors.” He bowed, rubbing the back of his head. “How do you do…? Ahahaha…”

“ _True_ !” Panther grinned, putting his arm around the hook of Sena’s neck. “We couldn’t even come up here at first, since we had to say we were here to see Agon, and they had to check the list! OMG, it’s like you’re some sort of _VIP_ , man!” He laughed. “How sweet?”

“Fucking Shrimp…” Hiruma said, eyes glimmering. He looked at the two. Everyone had come to see Agon. He should've known. The Fucking Manager probably sent them to cheer him up. Him and Agon. Cheeky. _Kekeke_. He popped gum into his mouth, folding the wrapper down.

“Agon…” Unsui popped in suddenly, ducking his head in, breathing roughly. He had ran here. All the way from Kansai. His eyes widened. “I came here as soon as I could…! Your Onii-chan is here!”

Agon looked.

“Is there two Agon’s, or is it just me?” Panther pointed his finger at Unsui, then Agon, shaking his head, poking his lips out. “Hmmm…”

“Unsui-kun!” Sena smiled, seeing his Captain.

“They’re twins,” Hiruma said, finally, chewing the tip of his bubble gum. “Right…?”

He looked at Unsui. Unsui started at him. He gulped. Hiruma grinned. An ominous aura filled the air with Hiruma towards Unsui’s direction. A demon’s laughter was heard.

“Hmm… Do they not get along?” Panther pondered, facing Sena. Sena shook his head, shrugging his shoulders. He stared at Hiruma.

 _Hiruma_ … he thought.

“The never spoke,” he told him, confessing, “but, now…”

Unsui walked up to Agon’s bedside, facing Hiruma. Hiruma didn’t lose face. He continued to look at Unsui, eyes glazing, face not changing, grinning, as always. He hadn’t lost his cool. Unsui carried a face that allowed his lip to fall into a deep frown, eyebrows furrowing deep, almost like Agon’s.

“No matter which way you look at it,” Musashi sighed, from the corner. “This’ll end bad, for the both of us, unless they settle it now.”

Unsui looked at him, fiercely. “Why did you hide Agon’s transcripts?” He asked. “It could’ve benefited the doctors, it could’ve gotten him _help_ , sooner. Why?”

“That fire in your eyes is nice,” Hiruma smirked, grinning lazily. “Passion. Why don’t you come over to Saikyoudai and figure it out?”

“ _Aahhh_ … _this isn’t good_ ,” Sena said to himself, rubbing the back of his head. “Think we should leave or…?”

“I know Agon couldn’t speak for himself,” Unsui said, clenching his fist. “And you were the only one that could speak on behalf of his medical health, and still… you hold _back_ on his records. Why—!”

“Would you believe me if I said it was for the better?” Hiruma asked. “Or if I said it was for the best? Or him?”

“No.” Unsui said.

“Then I won’t tell you, otherwise,” Hiruma shrugged. “Because you won’t believe me. It doesn’t matter, though. Look to the left, at your brother.” He looked towards him. “He’s standing, awake, isn’t he?”

Unsui looked. Agon _was_ awake, the straps no longer binding him to the bed. He wasn’t crying. He was with… _Hiruma_. Agon didn’t have a worried look on his face. He wasn’t in fear. He wasn’t hiding. Unsui smiled wearily. His brother was okay.

“Now do you believe me?” Hiruma asked, crossing his legs, gun lounging on his shoulder. “That I did it for the best?”

“Yes…!” Unsui grinned, eyes bright.

Hiruma leaned back on the bed, smirking to himself. Hiruma, Sena knew, didn’t do anything without a purpose behind it, and him holding the medical files back from the nurses and doctors must’ve been for the greater good, as Agon was awake, out of his coma he’d subtly heard about.

That was the last Hiruma said to Unsui before laying flat on his back, folding his arms behind his head, blowing out a bubble of gum, teething on it seethingly.

“Is he okay?” Sena asked, smiling, grinning wide. “Agon-san?”

Agon tsked.

“He’s okay,” Hiruma grinned, looking at him. “Just being a baby. He’s not used to having _nakama_ care about him. Kekeke.”

Agon threw his pillow at him.

“Did they say what was wrong?” Unsui asked.

“He just fell from a little dehydration,” Hiruma lied. “Nothing too bothersome. Nothing you fucks should get your panties in a bunch over, either. You can go home, kekeke, and rest easy.”  
Hiruma-san seemed incredibly strong in these moments, Sena let himself know, grinning. It was like he didn’t let his emotions show, for anybody!

Hiruma wasn’t emotional.

Sena realized. He stopped smiling. He couldn’t see tears on Hiruma’s cheeks, or the faint red tip on his nose washing away with laughter. Hiruma wasn’t crying, or _hadn’t_ been crying. Sena stopped. He remembered what Musashi told him during high school, the Hakushuu VS Deimon game.

 _Even though he won’t show it, Hiruma’s in pain._ He told him. _Watch him, please. I’m counting on you, Sena._

Sena looked up at Musashi. Musashi was staring at him, seeing Sena figure it out. It was very easy to get swept up in Hiruma’s high-strung, laid-back attitude, even in the toughest of moments, but he knew… He wasn’t wrong. Hiruma wasn’t emotional. But, even this. His best friend had been in pain. Even this… Even _this_ …!

It wasn’t normal.

Hiruma held Agon’s hand behind his crossed leg, limbs underneath the sheets. Agon looked at him. From the angle the trashes were staring at, they couldn’t see as it was behind the fold of Agon’s leg under the blanket. Hiruma looked at him. He slipped his fingers through Agon’s hand, placing it into an open, limp formation. Hiruma stuck his finger through it, placing it in the hole, sliding it back and forth a couple times, lips parting. He wanted Agon to fuck him. Agon smirked. Hiruma slid his fingers in and out of Agon’s makeshift hole, adding two, going in. Hiruma grinned. He wanted him to fuck him deep.

When they got home.

Agon smirked. Well, he wouldn’t deny. He was concede. With Hiruma. Hiruma smirked. He removed his fingers from Agon. He got the message. He smiled. He sat up again, facing the group from the casual conversation they had with each other.

“You must know what’s happened now, Hiruma.” Musashi said suddenly, stopping the conversation Hiruma had pulled himself away from. Hiruma looked up. “Even you couldn’t be as much out of the dust as us, with the game.”

Everyone stared. Hiruma smirked. He purposefully tried to keep the information about the game out of Agon’s ears, anything he heard about it. Saikyoudai Wizards VS. Takekura Construction Babels.

“What’s the news?” Hiruma pondered. “Fucking Old Man?”

Hiruma chewed on a new stick of gum. He had sucked the flavor out of the last gum he chewed, and grabbed a new piece from his back pocket, sitting up.

“They allowed us to play another match,” Musashi grinned smugly, crossing his arms. “As our own was halted. We didn’t even play, remember?” Hiruma looked at Agon. Agon was listening. “They allowed us to play again, rescheduled two weeks from now. You ready?”

“Better be fucking prepared, Fucking Old Man.” Hiruma chewed out. “We’ll come with quick fire. Who knows what spell we’ll put on you this time? Kekeke.”

Hiruma laughed to himself loudly, after making a pun aloud to himself in his speech, cackling. He rolled on his back and kicked his legs, tears in his eyes.

“Hear that,” Hiruma checked in, “Fucking Dread?”  
“Yeah,” Agon stretched his arm, feeling his bandages, then held his thumb down. “Wouldn’t want to get hit by my _wand_ , would you?” He looked at Hiruma, smirking. Hiruma laughed. He was making a pun about his dick. “Trash?”

“Somehow, I feel like this is between the two of them,” Sena muttered, grinning wearily. “ _Hiii_ … Better get going. It’s getting late.”

Panther and Sena left with their goodbyes, setting down their pink roses addressed to Agon, Agon tsking when Sena tried to give him flowers, arching his lip, but Panther setting them down on the dresser, coming over Sena slightly, grinning ear to ear.

“It’s better this way,” he asked him, “Right, Agon?” He laughed to himself. “Nishishishi…!!!”

Agon turned his head. Hiruma smiled. His eyes glimmered, seeing Agon, as it was transitioning into late dawn, afternoon light catching Agon’s eyes. They were amber underneath Agon’s lenses, as he had put on his shades when more trashes entered. Hiruma got it. He didn’t want trashes seeing that intimate side of him. He loved him.

Hiruma loved him, too.

His eyes shimmered blue. Hiruma watched Kurita, Musashi, and Unsui bond, laughing with each other in Agon’s room, catching up on old times with each other. Agon didn’t speak. Hiruma watched his lover grip his bedsheets, palming them, clenching his teeth. Agon slept mid conversation, leaning his head back, shouting—

“ _Ahhhhh_!!!!!” He cried out, loud. “Just leave my room, already, you trash!” He eased into laughter, stretching, letting his arms flop down against the sheets. “Kukuku…”

“It’s past his bedtime,” Hiruma whispered to Musashi next to him, eyes growing wide. “Kekeke, he’s tired. He just wants to go to sleep.”

“I don’t feel like talking to you trashes,” Agon said to himself, head back on the pillows, staring at the ceiling. “You scum can get mopped up by the janitor when he comes in to clean my room, for all I care, kukuku…”

Hiruma smirked. Unsui’s eyebrows fell, tired.

“Agon…” he said. He was sitting on a stool. “That wasn’t nice…”

“Well, we’ll spare you the trouble,” Musashi leaned off of Agon’s bed railing towards the end, near Hiruma, looking in Kurita’s direction. “C’mon, Kurita. Let’s go. Let’s spare them the trouble of staying in the hospital.” Musashi dug in his ear, looking away. “It’s getting late.”

“O-Okay,” Kurita nodded. He looked in Hiruma and Agon’s direction, bowing, grinning brightly to himself, standing up proudly, hands on hips. “We’ll see you in the Rice Bowl,” he declared. “And this time, we will defeat you, Hiruma-kun.”

“...Sure, Fucking Fatty.” Hiruma bit the end of the gum stick, grinning slightly. Unsui seemed fired up. Musashi looked at Hiruma in wonder. He wondered what Hiruma saw in Agon, what the demon saw in Agon to grow towards a man this _close_ —

“I’ll wait outside.” Musashi ducked his head out, moving. He thought about calling his girlfriend, telling her he’d be late coming home, as he left Kurita to speak to Hiruma, his first friend. He understood the connection held between Hiruma and Kurita. Kurita stayed with Hiruma, even though he, himself, left. He smirked.

The room was silent.

“W-Well, Agon-kun, I wish you… the best,” Kurita smiled wearily. “I hope you feel better. I wish you luck, in your future matches. Farewell.”

He smiled weakly, turning around. He began to walk away, towards the doorway Musashi stood on the outside of, smirking to himself, crossing his arms.

“Kurita… wait…!!!” A voice said, loud and clear.

Kurita turned around. It was Unsui. Everyone looked at him. Agon woke up. He wasn’t sleeping. Unsui grabbed Kurita’s wrist. He wore his football warmers underneath his jacket. He had been training. Kurita looked at him, astonished.

“Unsui-kun…” he said.

“Resolve this with my brother,” Unsui said. “Please.”

Hiruma looked at Agon. Agon looked at Hiruma. _What’ll he do, ehh?_ Hiruma wondered to himself, biting on the edge of his gumstick. Agon breathed through his nostrils. He hated Kurita. He hated Kurita because—

“Why do you hate Kurita so much,” Unsui asked his brother, frowning. “Agon?”

Agon clenched his teeth.

“It’s because he’s jealous.” A voice said, aloud. Everyone remained. The air was clear. It came from Hiruma. “It was because he was jealous of Kurita, being my friend. In his mind, he saw Kurita over him, in terms of friendship, and couldn’t accept that. Me, being his only friend, was taken away by some fat pig named Kurita, seems about right?” He turned to Agon. “My Agonne?”

Hiruma gave him a look of care. He leaned over. Agon looked into his eyes, wide. Agon would never say it. Aloud. That he was jealous; of Kurita. He kissed him.

Unsui’s and Kurita’s eyes went wide.

Hiruma looked into his lover’s eyes, kissing him, locking his lips with his, moaning. He caught himself. He pulled away from Agon.

“Seems about right,” Hiruma looked down on him, “My Agonne?”  
“Seems about right,” Agon looked up at him. “My trash.”

Unsui stared. Kurita’s mouth hung open. Unsui had known the two were together, but he hadn’t expected the two of them to be as open as _this_ with one another, at least, in front of Kurita. Tears formed in Kurita’s eyes. He cried.

Tears of joy.

“Yay~!!!” He cheered, reaching out to Hiruma, attempting to hug his body. Hiruma cursed, pulling away, grabbing his Super Shotgun Eagle II from behind his back, preparing to shoot Kurita. “I’m so happy!!! Hiruma and Agon, you’ve finally—” He broke into a sob. “You’ve finally gotten along!”

He wiped his tears as Hiruma shot rounds of bullets at his friend-now-foe’s round belly, switching guns, turning to an MA41 Assault rifle, flipping it over his back.

Unsui seemed surprised. Agon, too. They both wore the same expression of bewilderment, looking almost the same at Hiruma’s round friend cry tears of joy.

“Wait… Kurita,” Unsui decided to expand upon. “You’re happy that Agon and Hiruma… are _together_?”

Kurita wiped his cheek. “Well, yes.” He explained. “I couldn’t be more than happy, as Hiruma finally found somebody he could be with, and open… his heart up to.” He smiled. “Right away, I knew that Agon and Hiruma’s friendship shouldn’t have been written off over something like… the past, as Agon was someone Hiruma could throw his head back and laugh with.” He placed his hands on his hips, fierce. “What matters now is Agon-kun and Hiruma-kun get along well together, right? Let’s all do our best at the Rice Bowl and fight hard!” He breathed through his nostrils, proud. “Right, Unsui-kun?”

Unsui looked at Kurita, smiling weakly. “Not sure I understand…” He muttered usefully to himself, rubbing his head. “But, yeah…”

Kurita began to walk away. Hiruma smirked. “You don’t hate him, right?” Hiruma asked, looking in Agon’s direction as Agon remained, eyes widened. “Kurita?”

“Never,” Kurita shook his head. “I wish you well on your endeavors,” Kurita bowed, again. “Agon and Hiruma-kun.”

Hiruma smirked. Kurita walked out of the room, saying his farewells. It was around 8:00 pm in the night. Most of the paparazzi had left, but some still remained outside, to ask about Agon, their god of a Football player, as All-Stars came in and out of his room, mistified.

“He’s fine.” Kurita said, rubbing the back of his head, sweetly. “Ahahaha.”

Unsui left around nine, talking to his brother, catching up. Agon didn’t really talk. He more so listened, grinning to himself. Agon loved to hear his brother talk. It almost reminded him of a child, when they were little. Unsui smiled.

“Remember when we were little,” Unsui said, eyes glittering, covering his mouth to laugh. “And I tried to climb the tree too fast and fell, hahaha!” He hugged his stomach and laughed. “And remember I tried to get the cat that was stuck in the tree, and I got stuck in there myself, and mom called the fireman, and you woke up from your nap and just kicked the tree, and caught the cat falling out of it.” He stopped laughing. Agon snorted. “You didn’t catch me when I fell out of it, though.”

Agon smirked. “Though, you didn’t want me to.” Agon said, remembering. “You said you didn’t want me to, doing it yourself.”

“Did I? It was so long ago I can hardly remember.” He smiled weakly, eyes dark. “We were children, then.”

“When you jumped, you fell out the tree,” Agon remembered, lightning fast, eyes wide, aloof. “Even though I said not to worry, Unko-chan, that I’d catch you.”

“Right!” Unsui said, smashing his fist into his hand, getting the idea. “I do remember you saying that.” He laughed. “I just didn’t want my brother catching me.”

The both of them laughed. Unsui said his farewells to Agon. After he left, he shut the door behind him. Agon leaned back against his pillows. It was late, at night. He felt tired. He felt Hiruma come onto him even more, shutting the lights off, hospital lights streaming through the blinded windows, machines blinking green.

“You can fuck me later,” Hiruma moaned in his ear, sighing, “in the car, in the sheets, just _do_ me, I don’t care—”

“Didn’t you trash stop learning to test me,” Agon smirked, holding his waist. “Trash?” Hiruma pulled away, a smirk following his lips, as he laid over Agon. Agon held him. “You trash should just learn a little and take a seat, baby.”

Hiruma looked at him.

“...I’m fine, alright?” Agon confessed, sudden, noticing that’s what the devil wanted from him. “I’m here. Truth was, I… didn’t want you to see me… Like this.” Agon frowned. “I feel… the anesthetic in my neck. I can feel it going in my veins. I get vivid images of her everyday, but…” he sighed. “I’m with you, and it doesn’t matter. We’re winning this Rice Bowl, right, trash?”

Agon looked up at him. Hiruma raised his hands. He took the glasses from Agon’s eyes. They were a deep blue. It’d been a while since he’d seen them on his own.

They reminded him _of_ his own.

He set his glasses down to the side, on the desk. “I know,” he said, gaze dark. “Just making sure. Kekeke. I don’t need fuckers like you doing my routine checkups, Fucking Dread.”

“It’s okay to cry, Hiruma.”

Tears fell from his eyes.

He sat up and sobbed silently into his hands sniffling, sucking his lip in. He cried into the back of his palms. He just wanted his Agon to be okay….!

“I’m okay,” Agon promised. “Hiruma.”

A look of care was in his eyes. They shifted to lime green, hospital lights reflecting off of them, looking Hiruma in the eye as he removed his palms from his face. Hiruma was going to use the excuse of Agon fucking him to make sure he was okay, and cry during it, but… he couldn’t hold them back anymore. Tears. Agon could see it in him. His lover. His eyes.

They reflected blue.

Hiruma covered his eyes with a palm of his hand, clasping it over them. “You don’t… understand… what I had to see them do to you…!” Hiruma cried out, silently, to himself. His voice was quiet, but could only be heard by Agon. “I had to see them shoot anesthetic… into _your_ neck!” He pointed at him, lip stiff, tears in his eyes. “ _My_ _Agonne_!”

He pointed to himself. His eyes were wide, welling up with tears within them. He cried. Agon looked at him. He choked back some himself.

“Do they… do this to you every time?” Hiruma’s voice was hoarse, asking him. “My Agonne?”

Agon went silent.

Hiruma hugged himself. “My daddy said to never go to doctors.” He said, rocking himself, confessing to Agon, looking away. He was on his knees. “They said they would do bad things to me… and they hurt my _Agonne_ …!”  
Hiruma sobbed to himself, covering his face. He raked his claws through his hair, though his scalp, crying. His cries were heard. To Agon.

Agon reached up to him. He reached up to touch a very fragile Hiruma, wearing a velvet sweater, also blue. Agon breathed.

“I couldn't even touch… _you_ …!” Hiruma confessed, in his panic, a sob heard. “I couldn’t even touch… my _Agonne_ . They kept me in here, to keep you calm, so when you woke up, you wouldn’t be scared…!” He covered himself. “My Agonne… I was scared of not you… but of _the_ m…! What they would do to… _me_!”

He cried into Agon as his lover leaned forward to cradle him, blinking the wetness out of his eyes, seeing Hiruma. Hiruma wept into him, crying.

“They asked me for _tests_ …!” Hiruma cried, mouth hung open, saliva dripping from it. “If I had ADHD… if I had… insomnia! If I wanted… to take any…!”  
“Did you take any?” Agon asked him, voice soft. Bandages were still on his arms. They’d put them there since he’d torn out the IV’s so much when he woke, to stop the bleeding.

“ _No_ …!” Hiruma cried into him. “I didn’t…!”

“Then there’s nothing to be afraid of,” Agon wanted to tell him, but stopped. His gaze darkened. He spoke, again. “If… you want to take them,” Agon said, “I’ll be there… for you. I’ll come with you, Hiruma, and take tests with you. So you… won’t be… afraid, okay? I’ll squash them flat, those fears within you.”

“ _A-huh_ …” Hiruma nodded to himself, hearing him, eyes squinting, blotted with tears. His thumb nail was near his mouth as he sobbed into Agon, breath hitching. “You’ll squash them… flat?”

“Yeah,” Agon said. “I will.”

“They won’t… lay a hand on me?”

“Not unless you want them to.”

“They won’t touch me?”  
“Not unless you want them to.

“You’ll go… with me?”

Agon nodded.

Hiruma sobbed. He was scared. Of them. Doctors. “They asked… if I had trouble sleeping at night,” Hiruma told him, “noticing I didn’t sleep… at _all_ … while you were… here! I told them no, but I _do_ —! I _do_ have trouble sleeping at night, when you’re not there, _with me_ …!”

“Will you go… get tested, if I’m there... with you?”

Hiruma nodded his head. He sobbed against Agon. Agon held Hiruma. He rubbed the small of his back. Hiruma fell asleep against him, crying, as his voice drifted off into whimpers, then stopped. He cried himself to sleep. Agon figured this out when the doctor walked in, and Hiruma was underneath his covers, Agon letting him sleep against him, doctor telling the duo they could leave the hospital, holding release forms.

Hiruma just needed to sign.

Hiruma woke, rubbing his eyes. He was still pale, from earlier, but, he grabbed a ballpoint pen and signed it, giving it to Agon, handing him to sign the forms. Agon could stay another night if he felt the need. He looked at Hiruma, resting against him. He signed the forms.

They were released.

Agon and Hiruma returned home around 11, riding the subway, entering the penthouse. Agon never meant for Hiruma to see him in such a state, at the mental hospital, but he knew Hiruma had to, as it opened his eyes, to a lot of things. When they got home, entering it, turning on one lamp as Agon undressed, dropping his bags, Hiruma called in prescription drug orders for refills, making the necessary movements possible, taking it over.

“...Are you okay?” Hiruma asked him, facing him near the counter, Agon in bed, already changed out of his clothing. Hiruma wore his formal white shirt. “My Agonne?”  
His eyes sparkled, Agon noticed. He didn’t say anything. He wasn't. He _wasn’t_ okay. Agon knew this within himself. Hiruma knew after Agon came back from such disastrous mental break downs, the ones he had previously, all in a row, he didn’t talk at all, and could only hold “Yes” or “No” conversations. Him speaking with everybody was a big deal, especially to the extent he spoke to Unsui, as. He was at the point of breaking down. He was letting everyone know he was okay.

When he really wasn’t.

“You want some coffee…?” Hiruma had asked him, pouring some into the filter. “My Agonne?”

Agonne shook his head. Hiruma laughed.

“You want me?” Hiruma asked him again, changing the question, grinning weakly.

Agon nodded.

Hiruma laughed again. He fixed him some black coffee before joining his lover in bed, putting the sheets over himself. Agon was already underneath them, naked. He laid on his side. He watched Hiruma. He sipped from his coffee.

“Want some?” Hiruma asked. He separated from his cup, grinning lavishly at Agon. “It’s good.”

He snapped his jaws at him. Agon smiled weakly.

Hiruma watched Agonne. He watched him drift in and out of his sleep. He sipped his coffee. Agon dozed off. Hiruma shut off the lamp beside him, watching his Agon.

Agon’s eyes laid awake.

His Agonne was waiting on him to go to bed, Hiruma realized. It was hard, seeing him in this state. Saliva dripped from his mouth. He groaned softly. Hiruma watched him. He nodded.

“You can go to sleep, my Agonne…” Hiruma stiffened his lip, looking at him, setting his coffee down on the lamp desk. He turned off his lamp. “I’m going to sleep.”

His lamp was on.

He slept next to Agon, facing him. The tears fell. He bit his lip, eyes furrowing, tears flowing into them. He cried into Agon, sobbing, weeping his _heart_ out into his lover, as the dragon hugged him, wailing.

He hugged him back.

“It was so hard, _my Agonne_ ,” Hiruma cried into him, sobbing hard. “I wouldn’t wish this… on my worst enemy!”

Agon hugged him.

Agon was there, but not really _there_. He could feel Hiruma crying against him, but he couldn’t find a reaction within himself, but to hug, as the empathy was gone. He didn’t notice it, but, Hiruma did, as he knew this Agon could only accept “Yes” or “No,” and not “pleas of pain.”

He hugged him.

“You go through so _much_ !” Hiruma cried, raking his claws through his hair. “And nobody… _nobody_ understands!” He sobbed, hard, catching his breath. “My Agonne! _My Agonne_ …! I love you, you _have_ to get better, you hear me?!” He banged his balled fist against his chest, hitting him. “You must, you hear me?! You must get better… for I am the only man that has loved you as I did…. and you are the only man that has loved me as you did… You must get better for me! I can’t bare to see you in pain!”

Agon listened.

He wept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YALL DON"T UNDERSTAND HOW PASSIONATE UNSUI IS ABOUT HIS BRO LMAO #ultimatebro.
> 
> SO MUCH TO SAY OMGAWD SOOOOO MANY HC'S~! Where to start? That bitch up in there. Kurita. He was the ULTIMATE shipper since day one. Look at the World Cup arc in the manga when Agon and Hiruma did a PERFECTED—May I say again *ahem*—PERFECTED~!!!! Chris cross on their first try and Shin, may I remind you again, CANONLY said "Perfect match" bitches, Kurita was like, "lemme work extra hard so Agon-kun and Hiruma-kun can work on getting along well together" and shit, protecting Agon, but yall don't understand. Kurita was the ULTIMATE shipper of Agon and Hiruma since day one, I think it was bc he realized that Agon and Hiruma's friendship, relationship, whatev couldn't be written of so early? So that motherfucker was like nah son, yall motherfuckers need to work together in this bitch so we can win this shit, and Hiruma and Agon were like Truuuuuu ma. So, yeah lmao. I on't know why these motherfuckers comin up in here and shippin Hiruma and Mamori, with all this heterosexual nonsense, as if you look back in the manga, there's SOOOOOOO much gay shit goin on, and I really think the author was like no bitch I need yall to look closer, but he does so much to hide subtle gay tones. NONE of us can say that bitch, Taka and Yamato ain't gay fo each other bc LOOK at this mess. Yamato canonly DOESN'T have a girlfriend, even though he COULD, and Taka notes at it lmao im crying bc it's so gay omgawd.  
> Taka and Yamato. Gay. Fo. Each other. Honay. *starts clapping.* they is SO gay fo each other, but I feel it would be hard for Taka to express his homosexuality towards the All Confident Yamato amd his feelings for him openly bc we all kno this bish taka difficult amirite lmao. #gotem  
> AND HIRUMA AND UNSUI. HIRUMA HAS CANONLY NEVER TALKED W/UNSUI.... UNTIL IT CONCERNED AGON. HUH. INTERESTING. I WONDER WHY HE DID THAT, HM?  
> And agon that boy canon takes of his glasses when training *sobs* im bout to cry yall i'm an emotional wreck ya see lol. There's just so much shit about ES I can go into detail with like it's honestly my fave series of all time. WISH THIS FANDOM WOULD RISE FROM THE DEAD MOTHER FUCKERS LET'S GOOOO$$$$!!!!! LOOOOL.  
> ANYWAYS AAAHHAAAAAHA~!!! LONGEST CHAPTER YET LOL. It WAS supposed to be split into two chapters, but things happened, and shit went down, so this bitch one chapter lmao. Yall be ready to cry next chapter lmao. AHHAAHAHA Yall be ready to smile, too! KA-CHING~$$$$$!!!! LOOOL/  
> THANKS SOOO MUCH FO READING YA'LL PRECIOUS LITTLE BABIES LMAOOOOO DON'T FOGET TO KUDOS AND COMMENT!!!
> 
> $Papa Monsta$


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pt. 1 of THE GAME lmao. They bout to face the Takekura Construction Babels!!!  
> The pre-up to the big ol match between Hiruma and Musashi.  
> Been waiting to write these chapters fo EVA O MY GAWD THESE. NIGGAS. LMAO $$$$.  
> $$$Hope you like!!!$$$$!  
> *Remember to Kudos!!!

Agon had sex with Hiruma on the fourth day.

He took him home. He fucked his body in bed, when morning came, twisting him over, flat on his ass, fucking him. Hiruma didn’t mind. He cried. He bit into the pillows. Agonne always fucked him when he got like this. Hiruma let him have his body.

He let him do whatever he wanted.

“ _Agonne...!!!_ ” Hiruma cried out, tears blotting his eyes, throwing his head back, on his back, now, as Agon was over him, thrusting him deep. “ _Uhhhh…!!!_ _Yes…!!_ ”

He began to cry, almost sobbing, as Agon was within him. He made love to him. He whimpered. Agon continued on him, fucking deep into his body, lurching back and forth against the bedsheets, souls seeming to touch. He grabbed his shoulders. Hiruma cried out.

He came.

This was the 3rd time Agonne had sex with him, and this was only counting this morning, as it was approaching 10 am. Hiruma rested on his back, huffing, breathing hard, looking at the clock. 9:55 am.  _ Damn _ . He cursed in his head. He looked back at Agonne.

“My Agonne,” Hiruma said, noticing him fall asleep upon him, combing his hair back. “Kekeke… Time to wake up.”

He looked at Agonne and frowned. Agonne was sleeping. Already. He let Hiruma comb his hair. He hadn’t spoken a word that day. It was only Hiruma.

As always.

“Come on, Agonne.” Hiruma lounged him off of him, chucking his legs over the side of the bed, after resting for a couple moments. He got up, naked. He stood, proud. “Let’s go take a shower.”

Agonne looked up at him. His eyes were bored. Aquamarine. He followed Hiruma with his eyes. Hiruma turned to face him and held his hand out towards his lover. Agonne reached out towards his hand and grabbed it.

Hiruma tugged him towards the bath.

They took a bath together and soaked in the water. Agon let Hiruma wash his hair while Hiruma talked aloud to himself about game plans and the like. “Kekeke…” he laughed. “Won’t be long before we return to practice, right, Agonne?” Agonne listened, like always, but didn’t respond. Hiruma laughed as his lover poked a passing rubber duck in the bath while Hiruma washed his hair, caring.

“Yeah, I don’t like that fucker either,” Hiruma said to him, noticing. “Fucker needs to grow the fuck up and get his own place, already. Who stays a fucking duckling forever?”

He scrubbed deep in Agon’s scalp, working his fingers through it. Hiruma allowed Agon to lean his head back, pressing deep into the crest of Hiruma’s chest as he washed his hair, letting him. Agon didn’t smile. His lips thinned, blantly, looking at the wall. He’d been like this all day.

_ He’d been this way all week _ , Hiruma said to himself, looking at Agon. Agon suffered numerous mental breakdowns while at the hospital, and hadn’t had any since he came home, staying with Hiruma. The only thing he missed was… his brain. Agon wasn’t speaking. He wasn’t talking. His mind wasn’t there. He’d be lying to himself if he said Agonne was okay.

Agonne wasn’t okay.

Hiruma’s eyes watered, looking at Agon, a blank gaze he could no longer humor looking at the wall. Agonne didn’t look at him. His eyes were somewhere else.

Blank.

Hiruma had been through this before, he told himself, with Agon’s PTSD. Agon was open to him now, which meant he allowed Hiruma to see him in vulnerable, intimate, states. The breakdowns, ones Agon had hidden for so long, he felt comfortable enough to let his lover, Hiruma, see him in. To see him in so he’d know—

Agon’d be okay.

Agon needed some time, but… he sighed. He’d be okay. He didn’t really feel like talking to the trash, Hiruma, right now. He was silent. He didn’t really think. He was only horny, and felt the need to fuck, but anything beyond that was useless, as Agon felt… somewhere away. Agon wondered if he were to tell Hiruma, would that trash understand, as the trash was now washing his hair, keeping an… eye out on him. Agon wasn’t stupid.

“Trash.” He spoke up, suddenly. Hiruma stilled. “Can you… turn of the… light?”

Hiruma blinked. He tore from Agon and flipped the switch in the bathroom off, opening the door some to allow light from outside in, so they wouldn’t be sitting in total darkness. Agon’s eyes turned the shade of the room. Gray. They reflected them, his irises. He looked.

Hiruma joined him, again, in the bath, stepping inside. He sat behind Agon and continued to work over his scalp, stroking him. Agon leaned his head back into Hiruma, eyebrows furrowing, slouching against his lover, the demon. Agon debated. Feeling whether or not he should tell Hiruma… where he was.

“I… feel alone.” Agon spoke up, loud and clear. His voice was soft. “I’m… going to tell you... I’m somewhere else, now… so anything you try or do to me… won’t have any effect. I’m… sorry.” Hiruma teared up. Agon did, too. Tears prickled  at the edge of his cheeks. “I… don’t feel near my body, right now… so… I’m going to go, somewhere, far away, a place you can’t follow me. I’m… sorry, Hiruma.”

“Go, Agon.” Hiruma’s lip quivered, telling him. Agon slipped out of consciousness. His eyes faded. Hiruma understood. Agon felt open enough to tell him how he honestly felt, a vulnerable, intimate, side of him. He grabbed Hiruma’s hand and began to stroke his dick, leaning his head back against him again, moaning. Hiruma looked in shock as his lover masturbated with him, using his hand to stroke against his flesh. Hiruma cried. 

He let out a still moan, feeling Agon’s edges, how turned  _ on _ he got by his lover touching him, rubbing his thumbs across Agon’s flaps, hearing him  _ groan _ , clenching his teeth. His hand was over Hiruma’s.

Agon’s hand was big. His square palms boxed Hiruma’s in as he clenched his hold on his dick, rubbing him. Agon let go. His palm hovered over Hiruma’s as Hiruma stroked up and down, seeing his lover begin to grow hot,  _ excitement _ filling him, precum coming out of the tip. Hiruma stroked harder,  _ rougher _ , figuring the ways Agon  _ wanted _ it, nails catching the tip of his  _ cockhead _ , lip falling, groaning into Agon’s ear. Hiruma remembered the ways Agon fucked him. He grunted. He remebered how Agon fuked him viscious.

Agon groaned. His lover’s palm stroked his dick, clenching tight, gripping hard, giving it to him the way he  _ wanted _ , without speaking words. Agon bit his lip.

“ _ You like that….? _ ” Hiruma asked him, breath hitching, gaze galling. “ _ Agonne? _ ”

Agonne nodded his head, liking the ways it made him feel. How  _ Hiruma _ made him  _ feel _ .  _ Damn _ ,  _ this fucking trash was going to be the ruin of him…! _

Hiruma moaned against him, resting his chin on Agon’s strong shoulder, closing his eyes, giving harsh strokes to Agon’s dick, rough. Agon’s head was felt against Hiruma’s chest. He was still there. He felt Hiruma stroke his body, as this was his first time… experiencing something close to this extent…!

Agon flipped Hiruma over. He turned the trash over on his back and came over him, stroking his hole deep as he spread his legs for him, leaning his head against the tub’s curve, feeling Hiruma and fucking him deep from the side, carrying his body up against his. Hiruma reached up and grabbed the curve of the bath beside him as Agon fucked his body, grunting against him. Hiruma felt Agon move in him, deep, hard,  _ rough _ , just  _ malignant _ , giving no mercy to his cries of more, claws scraping him.

Agon was Malefic.

Hiruma’s eyes rolled into the back of his head. Agon fucked him. His hands came over Hiruma’s thighs. Agon was inside him, Hiruma realized, gaze blank. The water clapped. Hiruma huffed, breath falling hard on Agon, as he wasn’t there any more, body only remained.

Agon was horny.

Hiruma realized this early on, as Agon was a sexual being. He lived, breathed, and  _ ate _ sex. It was what he needed. It was what he had left.

Agon came within him and licked Hiruma’s thighs, the hole between, all of it,  _ deep _ . Hiruma sighed. He held his head between his legs as the water drained, Hiruma unplugging the plug with his toe, barely being able to reach down as Agon grabbed ahold of him, taking control.

Cum was shared between Hiruma and him. Some was on Agonne’s face. Some was on Hiruma’s stomach. It was from the both of them, as both of them had came at simultaneous moments, Agon within his body, and Hiruma inside of Agonne’s mouth as he moved towards his dick, sucking him off.

“ _ Agonne… _ ” He tried to say, pleading, tired, as Agonne dragged back and forth, lips swelling over his cockhead. He looked up at Hiruma. His eyes flicked green, seeming to shift colors to Aquamarine. He listened to Hiruma. Hiruma sighed, lip thinning, making an executive decision as Agon was horny. His eyes looked up at Hiruma for an order. Hiruma gave it to him, sighing, biting his lip, closing his eyes.

“ _ Fuck me… _ ” He ordered him, “Deep, hard,  _ rough _ … Fuck my body. As rough as you can. Do it, now.  _ My Agonne _ . I won’t complain.”

Agonne listened. Hiruma near almost blacked out when he did.

After the sex, Hiruma told Agonne to grab him a towel, before he went to bed. Agonne fetched a linen towel from the pantry closet and handed it to Hiruma as he wearily tried to stand up from the bath, falling into Agon after his attempt of walking. Hiruma knew that Agon had about two hours before he felt horny and decided to fuck him again, and would use those to sleep. Hiruma looked up. Agon had caught him.

Agon didn’t look in his eyes. He only flipped Hiruma up into his arms, carrying him, walking out of the bathroom, tossing him over on the bed, coming over him. Hiruma’s towel fell from his waist. Agon boxed him in, dreads falling from his face, dangling over him, spreading his legs. Hiruma looked up at his lover eyeing him.

“What are you going to do to me, My Agonne…?” Hiruma asked him, drawing out; Agon’s prowess raked over him. “Fuck me tight? Make me  _ scream _ your name? Make me  _ wet _ all over, again—”

Agonne kissed his mouth.

He led his tongue into Hiruma’s, kissing him. Hiruma stood, still. Agon’s grip tightened on his wrist, holding him down. He still wanted to go. He lifted Hiruma some, erected dick coming between his thighs, humping his body. Hiruma sighed.

“ _ Uhh… _ Agonne…” he implored. Agonne continued to hump him. “ _ Agonne _ …!”

He didn’t stop. He broke away from Hiruma’s lips and began to groan.

“ _ Agonne _ …!” Hiruma pleaded. “ _ Agonne _ ….!”

Hiruma placed his hands on Agonne’s chest.

“ _ Please, Agonne....! _ ” He begged, shouting. Agon teased his hole. Hiruma leaned his head back and screamed. “ _ My Agonne _ …!”

Agonne fucked him deep. “ _ My Agonne…!!! _ ” Hiruma hollered, loud, repeatedly. “ _ Oh, My Agonne…!”  _ He begged. _ Don’t….! Yes…! Fuck Me  _ there _ …! Yes, fuck me right there…! Yes…! _ ”

This was more for Agonne to relieve himself, in Hiruma. He teased the sides of his hole, stimulating him. Hiruma husked. He breathed, Agonne tilting his body upward to get a better angle, going into Hiruma deeper, thrusting inside him. Hiruma moaned. He cried. He screamed. He shouted. Just how  _ far _ ....! He gulped, swallowing air, his body reeling the bedsheets, Agon racking his insides full of cum, enticing him, as he could feel the warmth in his  _ body _ . Just how  _ far _ will his genius go…!

He came.

He slumped against Hiruma, slow, leaning his head upon his body, resting it on his shoulder. He slowly tilted Hiruma down, back where he was, as Hiruma regained himself, and… Agonne fell… asleep. His eyes shut. He snored after two seconds. Hiruma smirked. Agonne wouldn’t be waking up for another three hours, as he had knocked himself out. He was fulfilled. Hiruma laid in bed for two minutes, letting Agonne’s sleeping body be felt against him, before he said something, to his lover, Agonne.

“I feel so full,” Hiruma confessed, hand over his stomach, smiling. “When I’m with you.”

Agon exhaled. He slept softly, without a beat, dreads wet. Hiruma let himself be with Agonne for a couple moments before he pushed Agonne off of him and cleaned himself up, drying himself off. He put on a large gray sweater that said GIANT in red letters across it and burgundy Women’s Nike Roshe 1’s, flipping them over his feet, tightening the laces, checking the heels, making sure they were tight and ready to go, fitting right.

They were.

He looked at Agon. He wore a red beanie over his head. His Agonne was still asleep. Hiruma needed to go out and run some errands, buy some fucking groceries, fill in the prescription drug order and pick it the fuck up. He smirked. His Agonne would be okay.

Hiruma left the home and shut the door behind him. Cerberus woke up on dog duty near the bed, noticing Hiruma was gone, taking a protective Gargoyle stance over his Agonne.

Hiruma smiled.

When Agon awoke, it was around 9:00 pm. He looked at the clock. He must’ve been there the entire day. He hadn’t done that since Shinryuji, when his twin asked where Agon was to arrive for the practice he now never missed, and Ikkyu saying he was probably having sex with one girl he had just met at the mall the other day, when really, Agon was locked inside of his dorm room and slept the entire day.

“If you don’t wake up,” He remembered Unsui telling him, in the morning. “Then you’re going to be late for school, Agon. Classes start at 9, remember?”

Unsui finished dressing himself, changing out of his nightclothes into a more suited look, his Shinryuji Naga Uniform, as Unsui was cautious and prestigious. Agon grunted.

“Fine by me.” Agon said, putting his hand on the alarm. He pressed snooze.

He slept in.

Agonne felt the pull in his lower abdomen. He felt like he had fucked an entire cheerleading squad. He smirked. He had, once. The entire squad for another school, and had an orgy with four of the women in another private hotel, bringing them back. He searched for Hiruma, noticing he wasn’t there.

He heard keys at the doorstep. Agonne awoke fully, tearing the sheets off of him, Cerberus falling back asleep once noticing he was awake, and rushed to the door. He opened it. Hiruma held two large paper brown bags at the doorstep, smirking, holding groceries.

“Hello, my Agonne.” Hiruma greeted him, grinning. “Care to help me with these Fucking Bags?”

Cerberus sniffed Hiruma’s legs as his owner held bags of food. Hiruma tore out a slab of meat from them and tossed it to his demon dog. Cerberus ate it and backed away. Agonne helped him with the groceries, pulling them inside.

Hiruma shut the door behind him.

He set them on the counter. He had been out the entire day, and only went to practice and man over it, making sure Mamori was doing her job and setting up practice matches before he came home, late at night, now around nine. 

“You weren't too lonely, I hope,” Hiruma asked. “Without me, My Agonne?”

Agonne shook his head.

“That’s good,” Hiruma laughed. “Now, who’s ready for lasagna?”

He placed his hands on his hips. This would be his first time, cooking Lasagna, for him and his Agonne. He set out the ingredients. He looked at the back of the noodle box. He stared at the stove before him. Agonne started.

“Alright, it says preheat the oven to a fucking 350 degrees—Ya- _ Ha _ !” Hiruma shouted, flipping the switch in front of him, turning on the oven. “You want to help me, My Agonne? This meal is for you, after all.”

Agonne nodded. Hiruma gave him orders to grab certain items and objects while Agonne yawned, working over the pots and pans, taking shit out lightning fast, working over it, Godspeed Impulse getting the idea. Hiruma looked over the cabinet.

_ Huh… So the Godspeed Impulse can do things like this, huh? _ He asked himself, seeing Agon get to work, subconsciously understanding how the meal went, breezing over the directions. He yawned again. He was still tired. Hiruma looked up.

“ _ Ya _ —ha! Meal started!” He pointed his finger into the sky, leaning back. Agonne looked in his direction. Hiruma cracked a can open with his teeth and poured tomato sauce into the flat-bed pan, heating up on the stove, turning the notch to 8, pouring the sauce in. Agonne watched him. He did the same thing with his pan, as Hiruma was making two types. Meat and Meatless.

Yum.

Agonne’s stomach growled. He paid no attention. He watched Hiruma crack the noodles in half, tightening his palms, breaking them. “Take  _ that _ fuckers!” Hiruma told them, cackling into the pot himself, seeing the noodles become soft, entering the boiling water. “Kekeke!”

He giggled to himself, holding his stomach, eyes blue. Agonne looked at him. He leant down and licked between Hiruma’s thighs, moving his sweater out of the way, as his legs were bare. Hiruma stilled. He looked at Agon below him. Agon moved away.

He continued helping Hiruma cook dinner, placing the soaked noodles in the aluminum pan, acting as if his action never happened, yawning. He yawned.

Hiruma dripped cum.

He looked down at himself, seeing it soak down his thigh, lightly. He was turned on. By Agonne. He looked up to see if Agonne would notice his light bulge beneath his fabric. Agonne didn’t. He was fixated on the meal, hyperfocus keening in. Hiruma wiped the cum from his thigh quickly, before Agonne could notice.

Agonne licked it from his fingers.

Hiruma looked as his lover came against him, sudden, light, holding his hand. His silver barbell piercing was felt against his finger, licking him. Hiruma almost moaned.

“Agonne…” He groaned out. He winced. Agonne positioned himself against Hiruma. He held Hiruma’s thigh over one of his arms, his leg angled deep over his shoulder, Hiruma leaning back against the counter as Agon came between his thighs and kissed him.

“No…” Hiruma tried to say, grunting out, moving Agonne away, trying. “Not… near the  _ food _ …! Agonne!”

Agonne didn’t listen. He wouldn’t. He gave Hiruma oral, licking his hole, prepping his leg higher as he knelt down, kissing Hiruma there, his lover still standing on one leg for balance. Agon’s eyes shifted many colors. He tongued the shaft of Hiruma’s dick, causing him to shiver.

“ _ Agonne _ !” Hiruma pleaded. Agonne began to suck, Hiruma spreading his legs, moaning. Agon gripped his thighs, coming up some, deepthroating him, tongue caressing deep, flicking over Hiruma’s edges…!

Hiruma came quickly. He breathed heavily, head back, slicked with sweat beading his head. He looked at the time.  _ 9:04 _ . He could tell from the stove’s timer, slightly behind him. He looked around. Nothing had gotten on the food, Hiruma recognized, he looked at Agonne. It was all in his lover. Something felt warm within Hiruma.

Hiruma and Agonne ate dinner and slept the rest of the night, turning in at 10, as Hiruma had told Agonne he could sleep after eating something, at least, as he hadn’t eaten all day. Only him. Hiruma and Agonne ate around the same amount, plates stacked, going for thirds. Agon went for fourths, then another fifth before turning in. Hiruma finished his third plate and washed the dishes, feeding Cerberus the scraps.

He cackled.

Agon woke in the morning and Hiruma was gone. He remembered in the midst of his sleep, the night before when they slept Hiruma told him he had been invited to play 3 practice matches with Clifford-san, and would need to leave for America by tomorrow. Agon would have to be with Unsui for the day, tomorrow.

“I’ve spoken to him already about it,” Hiruma said to him, sighing. “You’ll have to pack your bags for morning, my Agonne.”

Agonne grunted.

Hiruma snorted. “I’ve already spoken to your father about it, too. You’ll have to pack your bags in the morning, likewise. I’ll come back by Saturday.”

Agonne stroked his dick.

Hiruma laughed. “Kekeke… You can’t come with me. You know that, my Agonne.” Hiruma stroked Agon’s hand he held against his chest, as they were sleeping on their sides, underneath the blankets. Tokyo city blared to life from their penthouse windows. “You’ll spend the day with Unsui, and I’ll come back by Saturday, got it? Kekeke.”

Agonne fell asleep.

Hiruma cackled. Agon’s hand fell from his waist. He slept. Hiruma let him. Hiruma nestled his body against his.

Morning came.

Agon packed his bags and left for Kansai, yawning. Hiruma was already gone by then. He left a note piece on the counter that explained his plane and time limit, and on the back… directions for Unsui in dealing with Agon. Agon crushed it. He didn’t need it.

Agon groaned. He slipped his jacket over his shoulders. It was a red and white Moschino Jacket sent in for him when Hiruma and him got back from the hospital, multiple cards wishing him well, along with white lounge pants and tan flip flops. Agon wore this with his golden chain. He wished he could’ve kissed Hiruma goodbye, but, knowing Hiruma—

Hiruma already did.

Agon got on a train and left, riding it back by himself to Kansai from Kanagawa, snoring, falling asleep. Hiruma had got him a station ticket, and Agon rode the train for four hours, leaning his head back, thinking of Hiruma. When he got dropped off, he yawned, shuffling his sports bag over his shoulders.

“Hey, is that—” Sakuraba tried to say as Agon passed him and Takami walking down a street together. 

“Agon—?” Takami questioned, raising an eyebrow.

It  _ was _ Agon. It was Agon and Agon didn’t  _ care _ . He covered his mouth and yawned, walking past the two. He was focused on finding Unsui’s and his Dad’s house, as he returned, strolling down familiar streets and passageways, taking a short cut. He knocked on the door.

“Agon…!” Unsui said, eyes wide, aloof as his younger brother walked in, shuffling past him, dead. His goal was reached. Agon looked around.  _ Ahh? _ He thought. Seems familiar.

“You want anything to eat?” Unsui asked him, caring. He shut the door behind him. “We made some lunch.”

Agon thought. Well, he  _ could _ go for a Teriyaki Rice Bowl. He laughed. Kukuku… Dumb trashes, making him his own damn food.

Agon turned.

“How… are you?” Unsui asked his brother, eyes furrowing. Agon contemplated. He could see in his brother’s eyes that he was struggling with coping with Agon. His father came out from the end of the hallway, on a cane, wearing a green yukata, hunching over. He was sixty.

“Why, hello, Agon-chan.” He smiled, gleaming, eyes faded into a lime green. He looked him over. His hand was placed behind his back. “It’s been a while. Why, have I ever told you how proud I am of you?”

“Old man.” Agon greeted, looking behind his shoulder, seeing him. His father greeted him. He waved his hand aimlessly into the air. He wore white socks.

“You can get some rest,” he told him, sweetly. “That train ride was a long ride, you know.” He laughed under his breath. “Kikiki…”

“Yeah, even though he probably slept the whole way.” Unsui muttered to himself. Agon whipped around and played with his brother’s head, rubbing his scalp hard with his fingers, grinding him. “Anyways, I fixed up our old rooms we used to sleep in,” Agon stopped playing with his head.  _ Ah _ ? “You can either sleep in my room or in the spare guest’s room. Which it’ll be, Agon?”

Agon stopped. Hiruma and him usually slept in the spare guest’s room, and Agon  _ usually _ had sex in either or, ducking his head in both, Hiruma following in suite, depending on how horny Agon was, but, Agon didn’t have Hiruma. He decided where to sleep.

“I’ll sleep in our old bedroom.” Agon grinned. “Unko-chan.”

Unsui couldn't shake from the dubious aurora he felt from Agon since they’d been born. Agon had something up his sleeve. Unsui followed him.

“Agon, don’t just barge in...” Unsui let him know, nearing the bedroom as Agon rushed inside, swinging the door open. He dug through Unsui’s side of the room, grinning to himself.

“Where’s your porn?” He asked him, digging through his piles of clothing, smirking. “I know a good noodle like you has to have at least  _ one _ thing in here…!”

He found a magazine.

“Agon…” Unsui leaned his head against the wall. “Look if you want, but you’re not going to find any—”

“Oh? So you’re admitting you have some?” Agon raised his head. He laughed to Unsui. “Kukuku… I knew you had it in you, Unko-chan.” He looked at the Magazine in front of him. It was nothing but  _ Football Monthly _ . He scanned it over. “Banged a girl yet? Eat some pussy? Tore that ass  _ up _ —”

“Agon!” Unsui yelled at him, blushing. He lifted his head from the wall. He rushed over to his twin brother and snatched the magazine from him. “Geez! Stop it, would you? We haven’t seen each other in a little over a year and  _ that’s _ what’s running through your mind?”

“Yeah, I’m horny.” Agon admitted, standing up. “Ku—! Loosen up, Unko-chan, yo. You’re going to become bald the more you play abstinent nun, bro.” He folded his arms behind his back. His tone grew… serious. “I’ll… be sleeping in the other room, tonight.”   
Unsui looked up at his brother. He had grown serious. Agon’s voice dropped from the singy-songy hum he usually spoke to Unsui with.

“Alright…” Unsui nodded. “Just... call me if you need anything.”

Agon left the room, grabbing his sports bag, and entered the other spare guest room to his right, shutting the door behind him, locking it. It had always been this way, with Agon, for Unsui. Agon, a complete mystery. Even though he lived with his brother all his life, and they were physically the same, he found it hard to understand him. Unsui had gone to therapy while in college to get over the guilt, shame, and disappointment he felt about himself not being able to live up to Agon’s standards. He had to understand that he was his own person, not Agon’s twin. That he couldn't live comparing himself to his brother for so long.

After all, they were different.

Agon flopped on the bed and fell asleep. He didn’t tell Unsui he had chosen another room because he didn't want his brother seeing him inside such a state he could never recover from and catch him out of. He didn’t… want to have his brother see him break down. Agon didn’t speak another word that night.

Hiruma sexted him the entire morning.

Agon was horny all day.

Hiruma sexted Agon around nine, as that was the time zone Agon usually woke up around, and was the most horniest. Agon woke up and saw a message display across his phone screen. He rolled over and checked it, sliding over the lock.

It was a sext from Hiruma.

Really, Agon started it. He wore blue adidas sweatpants, taking a shower early morning, then falling back asleep again, to get his mind right, when he thought of Hiruma blantly; Agon usually sent sexts to Hiruma. They usually consisted of Agon snapchatting his boner or taking a picture of his erection beneath the fabric, sending it to Hiruma while he was away. Hiruma never responded, which was fine by Agon, but, this time—

He actually  _ did _ .

Agon’s eyes widened. “What the  _ hell _ ?” He flipped his glasses above his head, turned on, seeing a cropped photograph of Hiruma on his back, grabbing himself. He was naked. Hiruma had sent it at 9:03.

It was 9:04.

Agon sat the  _ fuck _ up and began typing emotions, all with hearts and tongues out, droplet symbols, turned  _ all _ the way on.

Hiruma didn’t respond.

Agon threw his phone to the side of him, pissed. He rolled back over in his bed and began to sleep, knowing better. He stroked himself lightly above the fabric of his pants, thinking of Hiruma blantly.

His phone buzzed.

He looked. This time, it was a video. Agon stroked himself as he watched. It was a clip. It played for six seconds, Hiruma on his back, touching himself, stroking his shaft, moaning. Agon groaned. He stroked himself, too. Hiruma was being  _ so _ hot, right now…!

Agon caught himself moaning. He stopped. He couldn’t be  _ this _ horny from a six second short clip of Hiruma rubbing his body, as he was already, cursing.  _ Shit… _ He mumbled in his head, leaning against the pillows.  _ I’m so horny…! _

He mumbled a coarse laughter to himself.

His phone buzzed.

Agon didn’t look. He tossed it on his pillow as he chucked off his pants, standing up, biting his lip, coming back into bed, seeing it. It was a reply, on Messenger, from Hiruma.

_ Horny yet? _ Hiruma typed into the keypad.

“Very.” Agon said, groping his dick, beginning to stroke it. “Kukuku.”

He groaned, seeing Hiruma begin to reply. Ambidextry came in handy when you needed to jerk off and type at the same exact time, kukuku…!

Hiruma responded.

_ You just sittin there with your dick out, Fucking Dread? _ Hiruma typed back, quick fire. He could hear the annoyance in Hiruma’s tone, eased with laughter.  _ Kekeke _ .

Agon flipped over on his back. He held his shaft with one hand and took a picture with the other, sending it to Hiruma.

Hiruma got it.

Agon bit his lip, tossing his phone to the side. He started caressing himself with pleasure, grinning to himself, imagining himself fucking Hiruma, how good he was going to fuck that sweet  _ ass _ …!

Hiruma replied.

Agon didn’t stop. He reached up and grabbed his phone near his pillow and took another look at his screen. He looked, seeing a video, a clip of Hiruma, around seven seconds. He watched his lover’s fingers begin to tread within himself, groaning slightly, inserting one in his hole, leaning his head back steadily, before he inserted another one in and fingered himself. He continued the entire clip, letting out a moan towards the end before it cut off.

Agon was  _ hot _ .

_ Fuck! _ He wanted to cry out, upping his pace, stroking himself harder, seeing Hiruma’s video replay in Private chat again, groaning. His lover was fingering himself, right in that  _ moment _ …!

He groaned to himself, stroking faster, seeing Hiruma masturbate. He almost couldn't  _ believe _ it, with his own eyes if he didn’t see it, kukuku! Hiruma was  _ mastrubating _ , with himself. It was almost too hot for Agon to bare! He gasped.

Agon felt more precum escape his tip, rubbing deeper, stroking  _ rougher _ , growing impatient, feeling the need to cum. He shut his eyes, leaning his head against his pillow. He dropped his phone, continuing to stroke himself, imagining fucking Hiruma from behind until he almost reached his climax, and with a  _ groan _ —

His phone buzzed.

Agon looked. It was a clip, with Hiruma on all fours, with another guy behind him in the bed, his dick pressed into his ass, dreads long, Hiruma’s lips parted. Agon studied the curves. That guy was  _ him _ . He pressed play. Agon hammered Hiruma’s ass from behind, intermediate, Hiruma groaning, naked. Agon realized Hiruma had taken this video in Jamaica when the two spent their time there together, early morning, as Hiruma had set up a camera on the desk, telling his lover not to worry about whether or not it was on, Agon too horny to care…!

He clenched his teeth, watching, pumping, Hiruma seeming to just read his  _ mind _ as he let out a groan, feeling himself cum, euphoria  _ filling _ him, moaning, until—

He came. He looked down at his hand, cursing, realizing this would be a pain in the ass to clean up, looking around him for tissues, anything. There wasn’t. He cursed underneath his breath, grabbing his blankets with a free hand, and wiped himself off, cleaning himself. He looked around. He bit his lip, standing up, looking around for a pair of lounge pants he could wear while he walked down the hallway to the laundry room, now,  _ definitely _ needing to wash his sheets. He eyed a pair of black Moschino lounge pants he had brought and put them on, grabbing his blankets in a tight ball and opening his door, meanwhile—

His phone buzzed.

He looked over at it across his mattress, seeing it was a message from Hiruma. Agon  _ cursed _ . He grabbed the sheets, rushing out of the room and tossed them into the wash down the hallway, shutting the lid. He poured detergent and fabric softener into the machine and started the cycle, closing the lid, rushing to Unko-chan’s room. He twisted the door open.

“Agon—!!!” Unsui shouted, startled, reading a book, headphones over his ears. He was underneath his bed sheets. Agon treaded over to him. “Don’t just open the door when you want; knock!” He shut his book, sighing. “What do you need?”

“Where’s your condoms?” He questioned, digging through his shit, tossing clothes left to right. He searched his side of the room for them, impulse.

“Under the left dresser,” Unsui sighed, telling him. He sat up, looking at Agon near his bed. “There.”

Agon pulled the dresser open. He searched. He found one pack of condoms. He pulled it out. The problem was, there was only one.

Agon looked up at him. “The hell is this?” Glasses slid down his face, looking at his brother. “Unko-chan?”

“I-It’s been awhile,” Unsui confessed, blushing. He sat up and faced Agon. His composure remained. “Look, if you  _ really _ need some, we can just go to the Drugstore.” He sighed. “I’ll tell Dad where we’re going and we can leave later, alright? Just make sure you eat breakfast and we can go, okay?”

Agon already left the room.

He smirked, entering his own. He grabbed the phone from his bed. He didn’t look at the message Hiruma sent him. Instead, he placed it in his pocket for later, entering the kitchen. Unsui stood at his doorway, then followed Agon into the kitchen. Agon stood near the edge counter, checking his phone. Unsui began to pour himself some cereal.

“I was thinking we could go to the park,” He said, talking really to himself as he poured milk into his bowl. Agon wasn’t listening. “And maybe get some fresh air, since you haven’t really been outside in a while, you know?”

He turned to Agon.

Agon wasn’t listening. He was too busy stroking himself above the fabric of his thin lounge pants, staring at his phone screen, crouching, chin against the counter, head down, gasping. Unsui was horrified.

Agon was humping the counter.

“Agon!” Unsui shouted. “Restrain yourself, my  _ god _ ! I am  _ trying _ to eat! What is making you this way?”

“I’m so horny…” Agon mumbled to himself, groaning. His gaze was on the phone screen. “Kukuku… You wouldn’t get it, Unko-chan. They’re making me this way...”

Unsui wondered if Agon was even all the way there. “What is making you this way?” Unsui asked him. Agon looked over his shoulder at his brother. He stood.

“This damn demon…” Agon released himself, standing. He stared down at this phone’s screen. “Kukukuku… Ahhh, how long until you finish eating, Unko-chan?”

Unsui watched him. “I just started.” He said, gaze blank. “You okay? Agon.”

Agon looked down at his phone. He looked at the screen’s message, as he had opened it before Unsui started on breakfast, fixing himself some. He smirked.  _ Yeah _ , he answered in his head, combing his fingers through his hair.  _ Just peachy _ .

Hiruma sent him a sext. His ass was tilted towards the camera, bending over. He wore a black corset lingerie underwear near his ass, laced with black fabric, strapped to stockings. A caption read  _ Fuck me in the ass.  _ Agon could hardly handle himself. Hiruma must’ve had a prop holding the camera up, as these positions couldn’t be taken himself.

Agon wanted to lick him  _ in _ the ass.

He laughed bitterly to himself. Unsui fixated on his cereal and ate it, asking Agon if he wanted anything to eat. Agon didn’t answer. He only stalked around the kitchen, opening cabinets, groaning.

“C’mon, Unko-chan.” Agon begged, hugging his stomach. He stood. “Let’s go. Kukuku.”

“Are you sure you don’t want anything to eat?” Unsui asked him. “You didn’t eat dinner last night.”

“I’ll get something while we’re out,” Agon told him. “Come on.”

Agon walked back to his room and shut the door. Hiruma hadn’t sent him another sext after that. Agon figured he was playing a practice match and had to leave. He smirked. That was fine with him, he told himself, digging through his luggage for something to wear. Hiruma helped him pack his bags in the morning, before he left, while he slept, but Hiruma didn’t pack him any deodorant. He just kinda threw some clothes in there and left. He must’ve been rushing.

He looked for his black and gold moschino jacket. He pulled it out. He slipped it over his arms, zipping it up, putting on black flip flops from underneath his bed, and grabbed a golden chain, getting dressed. He walked out the room. Unsui waited on him.

He wore a green parka and some dark jeans with some sperrys. Agon snorted at him. Since when could Unko-chan afford  _ those _ ?

“What?” Unsui looked at him. A green beanie was over his head. It covered his baldness, which Agon couldn’t blame, since it was cold outside. “Are you ready, Agon?”

Agon noticed Unsui’s look. He always gave Agon a look with droopy eyes. Agon noted that he had the same, as he and Unsui were physically similar, but somehow…. They looked different on Unsui.

“Come on,” He grunted noisily to his brother, bothered. He opened the door and left. Unsui explained to their father of their whereabouts. He asked him if he needed anything.

“Just some grape juice.” He told him. “And some oranges.”

“Yeah, I don’t think they sell those at the drugstore.” Unsui told him, laughing coarsely, rubbing his hand behind his head. “Do you need anything else?”

“Just a hug.” His father told him. “Tell Agon I wished him well.”

Unsui nodded. He hugged his father, blushing, before leaving. Agon and him hopped on a train and visited a nearby drug store. Agon asked for condoms at the front counter as soon as they entered the store. Unsui heard his brother ask for Trojan Magnum Ribbed Lubricated Condoms as he himself searched for grape juice, if there were any. The employee told Agon they were on the fourth aisle, and Agon dashed off, Godspeed Impulse reacting.

“Agon…” Unsui said, tired. “Using your Godspeed Impulse for this…”

Agon grabbed two boxes of the 12-pack condom series and paid for them at the counter. Unsui could barely catch up to Agon’s needy impulses as he carried groceries to the counter; milk, pop tarts, grape juice, and…

“Vegetable Slushie?” Agon gave him a weird look, speaking up. Unsui laughed, paying for it. It was a How-to kit, like he was some sort of vegan.

“It’s good!” Unsui told him. “You should really try some!”

Agon tsked, turning his head. He slid out a couple bills of yen from his pocket and handed them to the cashier, paying for Unsui’s condoms, and handed him the box when they were done.

“You want a bag?” The cashier asked him, yawning.

“They’re not that ugly.” Agon said, snorting. Unsui asked for one, being generous. He carried the groceries. Agon didn’t help him. He only walked outside and waited, carrying his and Unsui’s condoms. They shared the same dick size.

_ Barely…. _ Unsui thought to himself, approaching Agon outside. He was only about 2cm smaller than Agon, and Agon held it over him each and every time they talked about it. He walked next to him as they searched for the nearest fast food place, Agon saying he wanted a Teriyaki Burger, quickly.

“I’m hungry.” He bit out. He turned the corner, near an open bar of a street shop, going inside, asking for a burger. They fixed him one. Unsui asked for fries and Oyakodon. They were at a restaurant similar to Mcdonald's. Agon asked for a coke. Unsui asked for a sprite, and they ate outside in silence. Unsui seated himself across from Agon and blew on his food while Agon ate, hardly speaking to him.

Unsui looked at his brother. He saw Agon check his phone, typing something in quickly, before returning to his meal, eating it noisily, smacking on it. He tore the teriyaki from the burger.

Agon must’ve been hungry, Unsui figured, seeing his brother eat. He wondered if he had eaten in the last hours. He didn’t seem too different from his Usual Agon that he knew, but… he knew something was wrong, for Hiruma to call him personally, talking to his dad, asking if Agon could stay with him while he was over in America, training.

He’d be back in a couple days, Unsui told himself, looking at his brother again. He checked the time. It was only 10:01. He sighed. He wondered if Agon was okay, as Agon couldn’t stay alone by himself, and it made even the devil himself call his cellular device.

“Agon, are you…” Unsui fished out, looking in his eyes. “Okay?”

“Yeah,” Agon ate a fry, imagining it was Hiruma’s dick. He almost sucked on it. He threw it into the back of his mouth, eating it.  “Just horny, that’s all.”

Agon checked his phone. He had sent a text to Hiruma earlier, saying,  _ I’m eating. _ Hiruma responded. He checked the chat Messenger. He saw Hiruma’s ass titled towards the camera, showing his hole. Hiruma bit his finger, still wearing his black lingerie, looking back at him.

_ Eat me.  _ Hiruma said.

Agon almost lost it. He leaned his head on the table and laughed, cursing. Hiruma responded with a cackle, typing it in. Agon stroked himself underneath the table above the fabric, seeing Hiruma type something in.

He stopped.

Agon kicked the chair next to him. Hiruma was  _ teasing _ him. Agon grinned. Unsui blew on his broth, not startled in the least, as he was used to Agon acting in explosive fits of anger, now explained by his PTSD. He let Agon be by himself, typing to his team that they might have company for practice.

_ Company? _ Sena texted back.

Unsui checked his phone. It was 10:03. Sena texted him again five minutes later, asking who it was.

_ Who is it?  _ Sena had asked him.

Well, it all depended on how soon Hiruma was going to be coming back. Agon couldn’t be left on his own, in this state, and it even meant Hiruma had to have both his brother and father watch over him, as he couldn’t, despite Agon being a grown man. Something had to be wrong.

Unsui could consider himself lucky that he had only caught Agon’s horniess, and not anything else, but… this wasn’t normal. Hiruma had a reason for everything. He did. He left Agon with his father and him for a reason.

Unsui had practice at 2:00 pm. He had taken classes off for the day to watch over Agon. He looked at his brother's phone screen. He was playing Tetris underneath the table at lightning speed, watching the moving blocks, entertained, calmed down. His head was on the table, face down. Unsui sighed. Good, at least his brother was calm—

“Fuck!” He shouted suddenly. Passersbys watched him, looking over, walking past. Agon smirked. He calmed again. “Kukuku…”

They returned to what they were doing.

Hiruma returned around 5pm on Saturday. It was almost late. He knocked on the door. Unsui answered, just out of the shower, pajamas on, returning from practice.

“Hiruma.” Unsui said, looking at him, lip falling. He almost wanted to praise the  _ gods _ , Hiruma taking was brother _ away _ …! He cried imaginary tears of joy as Hiruma walked in with a black sports bag, wearing a burgundy turtleneck and black sports leggings, grinning. Agon had been a complete  _ wreck _ the entire 48 hours  _ spent _ , as he threw the lamp outside of his room into the bathroom across it on the first day when they got back, complaining it hurt his eyes, breaking it.

“Agon…!” Unsui clenched his teeth, remembering he tried to stop him. “What are you  _ doing _ ?! That’s dad’s lamp! Get off your ass and pick it up!”

Agon turned over on his stomach, ignoring him, yawning. He slept. Unsui wanted to scream. Then Agon woke up around 2 and drank the entire gallon of grape juice by himself in a couple gulps, saying he was thirsty.

“You can’t just drink an entire gallon when you feel like it!” Unsui snapped. “What the hell is  _ wrong _ with you?! That was meant for dad!”

He snatched the empty canister from him. Agon grunted. He burped, patting his abs, looking around the kitchen for something to eat. Agon remembered sexting Hiruma in bed.

_ I’m gonna stick my dick between your thighs.  _ He told him, grinning to himself.  _ And kiss them all in between…! _

Agon laughed to himself as Hiruma typed in a response, but couldn’t. Agon typed faster.

_ I’ll make you scream. I’ll fuck you so hard, you’ll have to BEG me to stop, and even then, I won’t. I’ll fuck you for hours on end, and cum in your ass, and lick it all out and in between when you think we’re finished…! _

“He wasn’t too much trouble, was he?” Hiruma asked Unsui, cackling to himself. Agon’s dad came from upstairs and greeted Hiruma. Hiruma grinned. “Fucking Dad?”

Agon’s dad looked at him. He smiled.

“He’s in his room.” He told him. “He’s been sleeping the entire time you were gone, kikiki.”

“No he hasn’t…” Unsui mumbled aloud as Hiruma walked away towards his lover’s bedroom, opening the door. Unsui’s shoulders dropped, face tired. “He’s been a complete  _ wreck _ the entire  _ time _ …!”

Hiruma entered Agon’s room and shut the door. The lights were cut off. It was complete pitch black. Hiruma walked straight ahead and opened the blinds, allowing sunlight to stream in through the windows. He eyed Agon.

“Hello, my Agonne.” He said to him, eyeing his lover in his bed, sleeping on his stomach. His arms were crossed over his mouth. Agonne woke up, blatantly. “I’m back.”   
Agonne smirked.

Hiruma came over him.

Unsui was  _ glad _ that Hiruma had came back to calm the beast known as his brother in his room, shutting the door behind him. Unsui shut his own. He sat in bed and put on his headphones, grunting. Agon didn’t come to practice with him. He instead decided to sleep, saying he’d stay with Dad. Agon didn’t feel like seeing Unsui’s “Trash Team” as he put it. Unsui was glad, for once, on his own, and with the help of his teammates—

They made it to the Semi-Finals.

Unsui thought about the ways he spoke to Agon earlier. Maybe he  _ shouldn’t _ have been so rough on him. He  _ did _ yell at him. He closed his notebook after 15 minutes of meditating and decided to apologize to him. He stood and walked out of his room, after spotting an ad in the Newspaper about Agon and his favorite childhood series, getting a  _ remake—!  _ He almost screamed, grinning.

He ran out of his room. “Agon—!” He shouted, opening his twin’s bedroom door, fast. “Guess what—”

Hiruma was riding his dick.

Immediately, Hiruma keeled over, placing his black sweater over his chest, covering himself as he leaned against Agon, back exposed, sheets covering their waist. Agon had grabbed them and covered Hiruma, reacting with his Godspeed Impulse. Hiruma looked at Unsui in shock, mouth hung open, breathing hard.

Many things ran through Agon’s mind. Unsui stood still, unable to move, color draining from his face as Agon glared at him. Agon wondered how Hiruma would react, as he remembered how he had freaked out when Yamato walked in on the two last year.

He wondered to himself.

Unsui shut the door.

He retreated back to his room, closing the door and sat across his bed. He sat upright and folded his legs, crossing them. He closed his eyes.

He meditated for a solid 15 minutes.

Hiruma rode Agon in his room. Agon could hardly escape from the pressure as he felt Hiruma on him, horny. 

“Tell your damn twin to quit barging in,” Hiruma said near his ear, huffing. Agon felt his abs on his stomach. Hiruma had been working out. His muscles tightened. Hiruma groaned. He moaned into Agon’s ear, feeling his lover thrust up within him, groaning.

The two of them fucked. Hiruma grunted when Agon asked him about his trip in America. Hiruma told him about how Clifford-san was an entire bitch the whole time, and Panther was there, training with Morgan and Athletic Coaches to perfect his running.

“I’m thinking about getting some,” Hiruma told Agon, resting his head on his chest, blowing through his nostrils. He sighed. “For the team.”

Agon was on his back. Hiruma was on his side. He wrapped his arms around Agon’s waist and closed his eyes, eyelashes long. Black.

It reminded him of the first time Agon and Hiruma had sex.

“New coaches?” Agon furthered upon. “Ah? Don’t we have enough.”

“Trainers,” Hiruma expanded upon. “They helped me with my passes, too. I’m thinking about getting some. What do you think, my Agonne?”

Agon breathed. He stilled. “I think you should get some,” he confessed, staring up at the ceiling. His eyes were amber. “For the team…”

Hiruma licked his hand. Agon looked at his palm as Hiruma licked it, groaning to himself, catching himself moan. He continued. His gaze flicked upward at his lover.

“We’ll be leaving tomorrow.” Hiruma told him, eyeing his Agonne. “Your prescription drugs are in my bag, my Agonne.”

Hiruma shut his eyes. He had picked up the rest of Agonne’s prescription drugs from the doctor on his way here. Agon got out of bed. Hiruma stopped licking his hand. Agon eyed the pills as he looked at them written in his name. Antidepressants.

He took one pill, popping it into his mouth, and swallowed it. It was Celexa. It helped with his depressive episodes, when he didn’t feel like he was there… gone. Somewhere else. He returned. He looked at Hiruma.

“I’m back.” He told him, grinning. Hiruma cracked his knuckles.

“Welcome back,” he said, stretching.  “My Fucking Dread.”

Agon smiled.

His eyes shimmered gold.

Agon and Hiruma went to Sunday practice, leaving. They said their goodbyes to Agon and his family, Unsui waving farewell, smiling wearily. Agon packed his shit to leave. Hiruma had Agon’s practice gear in his separate bag of luggage, as they were going to football practice.

Hiruma and Agon took a train back to Kanagawa. There, they rode a subway over to Tokyo, walking to their University. Agon was off from classes on Excused Absence. Hiruma wasn’t, but he knew that he could catch up with classwork through blackmail if needed. He looked at Agon. Agon stood, proud, tall, looking ahead. Hiruma smiled.

He blew his bubble gum.

At practice, Hiruma explained to the team about Agon’s PTSD; his Chronic Stress Disorder, to the degree it was in. Everyone’s faces dropped, looking in Agon’s direction. He stood near a whiteboard Hiruma wheeled out to explain. Hiruma decided to take in Taka and Yamato’s critiques from a while ago, in the bath.

Being open to the team.

“This does not leave the team,” Hiruma spoke to them, saying. He held a meter stick, gripping it. “This is not meant for you to talk to your family members about. Neither your friends and whatever dipshits you converse with. This stays within the team, got it?”

Hiruma was taking a protective stance, Mamori realized, holding a first aid kit, if needed, since Ikkyu had gotten hit with a ball upon seeing Agon enter their private stadium for the first time, out of the hospital.

“Now it all makes sense...” Juumonji started to say, smashing his palm in his knuckles. “Why Dread Bro wasn’t here, all those times!”

Hiruma nodded. “Is there any questions?” He asked. He spoke up for the two of them, Agon and him. Agon hadn’t said a word as Hiruma spoke about his disorders. He only looked off into the distance, poking his lip out, seeing Hiruma diagram his mental illnesses.

“I understand,” Yamato spoke up suddenly for the team. Everyone looked in his direction. It was dark out. “Agon-kun, I understand your illness, as Taka goes through something similar as well.”

Everyone looked at Taka.

“I… suffer from Depression,” Taka sighed, speaking up, confessing to everybody, suddenly. “And understand how you feel. You must dissociate yourself because you don’t feel like any one will understand and  _ get _ it.” He looked up at him. “Forgive me for sounding so ludicrous earlier. I apologize for treating you unsympathetically. Hiruma-san, too.”

He looked at Hiruma. Everyone stared. Hiruma wasn’t shocked. Taka was unmotivated during practice, and usually only ever practiced with Yamato and Agon, and when Agon wasn’t here to practice with him, telling him to get his long-hair lookin’ ass off the bench, Yamato practiced with him. The three of them only understood one another, as they were superhumans.

Gods.

Akaba flushed his guitar.

“Fuuu… Koutarou over at Enma struggled with something similar,” Akaba said suddenly, looking up through his dark lensed glasses at Agon. Agon tsked. They’d never gotten along, Hiruma understood, but knew the two practiced with each other from time to time. “His ADHD caused a wreck in practice, as he got too excited. He didn’t take any of his medication. Fuu… said he didn’t like how it made him feel.”

Agon remembered feeling the same way about his.

Hiruma grinned. These Fuckin’ Geniuses, with their fucking secrets. He shot rounds of bullets at them, cackling, happy they handled it with such maturity, getting back on track to practice once the meeting ended. Agon kicked his white board over, telling trashes to shut the hell up as they came to him and apologized.

“Go die in a ditch.” Agon told them, sitting on the bench. He grabbed a water bottle and drunk from it. “Trashes.”

“He’s happy.” Hiruma told his teammates as they all made horrified faces, Yamato grinning, face full of fighting spirit, looking for a challenge.

“Huh, refreshing!” He laughed aloud to himself. “Haha, I hope that means you’ll like to practice with me and Taka some more, Agon? Challenge us.”

“I’ll kill you,” Agon murdered with his tone, laughing. “Trash.”

Agon stood from the metal bench, tossing his water bottle to the side, and joined Yamato and Taka for practice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya'll don't understand how chill Agon be when he be spacing out lmao. Look back at the American Arc of the manga. Agon completely blanked out and was somewhere... far away, when thinking of Unsui, seeing him in Habashira Rui. Like, it was so chill, but his gaze was so DEAD. Like I recognized the gaze when he played Deimon in his game, saying he'd grind them into dust, his eyes, blank. Like Agon be getting real sentimental, but everything is explained. I find it interesting Agon finds it hard to speak up, as even with Ikkyu, he never really responds, only grins or smiles, but doesn't mind. But even with Ikkyu, the boy got his back lmao. I like how Agon speaks of Ikkyu fondly when talking about talent or saying only he can be used, and Hiruma grouping them in together when they talk, also, Ikkyu being almost an agent in a way Agon can trust to derail Hiruma lol. Both of them are interesting.  
> I also find it interesting how SILENT Agon is on his own. Even as a kid and teenager, he never spoke, rarely wore a uniform, and I doubt he had club activities after school like Unsui did because Unsui always showed up in uniform. Even when Agon goes to see team matches, he's NEVER with them lmao. Like, the only time I can think of Agon being with his team was when he came to watch Shin, and that was IT. Lmao. Agon completely idolizes Shin, in his head, from the very beggininng, as I think Shin, in his mind, was the only person that could rival Agon and pose to be a threat. A threat to him. A player he recognized within himself.  
> Agon is SUCH a sexual being tho, on the downlow. Like legit. that nigga spent a whole summer eatin pussy. How raw is that lmao? like legit. Agon got game. Even with Agon's eyes being colored Aquamarine, I find it interesting with Unsui that his eyes are completely DIFFRENT from Agon's. Like they're dark and shit, but like, they get gray. Agon's eyes completley are colored differenty than any character in the series. Look under the shades. Like they reflect the color of them, primarily speaking, blue. Agon's eyes are so intimate ya'll omg.  
> ANYWAYS, THANKS FOR READING!!! Ya'll so cute lmao. Thanks so much!  
> Remember to Kudos~!
> 
> $Papa Monsta$


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE GAME. HELL. YES. BEEN WAITING FO EVAR TO GET TO THIS SHIT STARTED OMFGGG!!!  
> #GetTURNT  
> Musashi and Hiruma lmao #LET'S GOOOO!!!!!

Agon tied his dreads up sometimes.

When Hiruma tied them, before a big game, or, in a bath, he tied them. His dreads were nice, he’d like to think, studying himself in a mirror, looking at his anatomy. He was pretty. His eyes were blue, today, as he looked at himself and his own reflection.

Agon was pretty.

His eyes were colored. They changed when he got in certain moods. He looked up at the mirror, and leaned close to it, looking at his reflection. His eyes shimmered.

They were blue.

He leaned back. Hiruma came behind him. He stroked his strong shoulders. His long fingers pedaled down them. Hiruma pressed his head against Agon’s back and rested against it. His eyes were closed.

“You know our big game’s today, Fucking Dread.” He told him. “Are you ready?”

Agon turned to face him, towel over one shoulder, naked. He had just taken a bath. “Mhm.” he nodded, aloof. He looked down at his trash, standing to the side of him. Agon was much taller than Hiruma, now. Hiruma hadn’t grown since he entered college. Agon looked at him. “You?”

Hiruma nodded. A smile came across his face. He left Agon. He wore only a t-shirt, a Moschino custom cotton printed long sleeve dress, parodying a cleaning spray bottle. Agon smirked. Hiruma had just had sex with him in the bath. This was their fourth time, today.

He liked it.

Agon came next to Hiruma and held his ass, fondling it. Hiruma let him, blow drying his hair, hooking the dryer up to the wall, smirking.

“There’s no ass for you to feel, My Fucking Dread.” Hiruma smiled to him. He laughed behind his teeth. “Kekeke…”

“Your ass is too good  _ not _ to feel, my slimy trash.” Agon smirked, leaning his head down on Hiruma’s shoulders, taking him in. He sighed. “Ahhh… Can’t wait to wreck these losers. Your old man is  _ finally _ going to need a retirement home after I’m done with him. Kukuku. His ass won’t be able to walk without a walker, that trash, kukuku.”

Agon laughed silently to himself, laughter chilling the area. He rubbed Hiruma’s hips. Hiruma only but smirked to himself, quiet.

“And what about Gaou?” Hiruma leered. Suddenly. He turned over to Agon kissing his lips, coming over him, light. His eyes were bright starlight. “My Fucking Dread?” He held his chin, thumb nail scraping his chin. “Think you can crush him?”

“I’ll crush him,” Agon responded, soft; he kissed his lips, tounging his mouth. “I’ll crush all of them; like flies.”

Hiruma responded. “If they don’t?” Hiruma broke away, saliva tracing his lips. He looked into Agon’s eyes. “Crush like flies? My Agonne?”

Agonne looked into Hiruma’s eyes. He stared into them, over and over, looking at each of them, as they slanted, lips meeting his. He answered.

“I don’t care.” He told him, breaking away. “Those trashes aren’t worth my time; I’ll defeat them, watch me.” He hugged Hiruma, tugging him close to him. “And we’ll celebrate, my trash.”

Hiruma watched. Agon wasn’t lying. He felt fire in his tone. Agon believed he would win. Agon believed in himself. He knew he could perform well.

Agon didn’t stop growing.

Hiruma watched him, everyday, everynight, and train, flourishing his talents. Agon’s Godspeed Impulse had evolved. Hiruma didn’t tell anybody this. Now, once needing eyes to react—

He needed none.

Agon could react on pure reflex, now. Hiruma thought it was just a hunch, in the American game, played their Second Year of Highschool when Mizumachi tried to punch him. Agon turned around without seeing it,  _ sensing _ it, and reacted.

He’d grown stronger.

Agon could sense. Hiruma figured it out. Yamato brought this to Hiruma’s conclusion when Agon skittered upon sensing the Caesar's Charge.

“He’s like us, a God of our Time.” Yamato told him, late night, in the club's room when Hiruma had called a private meeting for the team to go further in depth about Agon’s PTSD and discuss coping mechanisms, how to help, anything. He let them know. “He’s sensing.”

Hiruma raised an eyebrow. “Huh?” He said. He was busy wiping his guns, cleaning them for the next day. He opened the closet behind him and pulled out a private pistol. “What was that, Fcucking Wild Hair?”

“Like Taka and I, he’s sensing.” Yamato explained. “I sense by pulling away, using my Caesar’s Charge, breaking out of my Absolute Prediction. That’s the only fault in my ability. Taka… he senses when winning possibilities show up from the opposite team—when someone  _ opposes _ him and he senses defeat. The Unyielding Taka. He is unyielding. He won’t lose. Agon, he…”

“What about him?” Hiruma asked.

“He  _ senses _ . He’s an  _ animal _ , a beast in sheep's clothing. He knows how to  _ move _ , to make the appropriate  _ judgements _ ,”

“I know, I fuck him every night,” Hiruma snapped. “So?”

“No, not like that. He knows when to make the right call.” Yamato clenched his fist. “He’s learning how to  _ sense _ . He reacted without seeing my Caesar Charge from behind, changing forms, whipping fast before I could react, using Taka as a distraction, and tackled us both on the goal lines. He didn’t see me, and yet…”

“... Don’t worry about it, Fucking Wild Hair.” Hiruma told him, still. He chewed on the end of his gum. “I’ll take care of it. You take care of practice. You won’t grow bald, this way.”

“I… know.” He unclenched his fist, looking up; passionate. “Hiruma, please. Watch him. He’s growing stronger every day. He’s growing out of being a challenge and becoming...”

“What?” Hiruma peered.

“Utter Defeat.”

Hiruma watched Agon in the bathroom wipe his towel over his head, drying his dreads off, cackling underneath it. Hiruma looked. Gaou and Agon would face each other. He had a card that could take care of that play.

Caesar’s Chimera.

“Fuck me…!” Hiruma cried out, Agon coming over his body, flipping his lover over on the counter, legs spread, eyeing him. The had a game in an hour and a half.

They had an hour and a half to fuck.

Hiruma’s claws raked his shoulders when Agon came in between. He moaned when Agon entered him, arousing him deep, standing above him, tall. He looked at Hiruma’s harsh face, bleeding red with flourishment as Agon stood still, silent, figure dark. He looked at him.

“What, my Agonne—?” Hiruma barely even managed to say, looking at his lover. His voice ran short. He stopped. “My Agonne—!”

His eyes widened.

An aura came from Agon. It washed him over. Agon was dark. Hiruma felt it within his stomach. He gazed into his lover’s eyes. They were wide.

Agonne was a god.

He was fucking a god.

Agon came over him, kissing his collarbone, before pumping him once or twice, lifting his body upright, carrying him, pulling out. Agon took him out of the bathroom.

Hiruma’s legs hung around his waist. He looked around, searched the bedroom for a time, how much they had left until their game.

It was 10:01.

Their game was at 11: 30.

Agonne tossed him on the bed. He came across Hiruma, figure building, looking deep before he came into his body again, Hiruma moaning, Agon whispering in his ear.

“I wanna choke you ass so  _ bad _ ,” Agon whined, feeling himself within Hiruma, holding his thighs across his shoulders with both hands, coming between. “ _ Uhh…  _ Fuckin’  _ let _ me, Fucking  _ Trash….! _ ”

Hiruma leaned his head back. “ _ Do it…! _ ” Pleasure filled him. “ _ Please…! I’m going to come…! _ ”

Agon choked him. Hiruma cried. His adam’s apple bobbed against the palm of Agon’s hand as his lover moved within him, pumping him back and forth, bodies touching, skin slapping against skin. Hiruma heard their flesh. He turned his head.

Agon choked him tighter.

“ _ Faster-! _ ” Was all Hiruma could choke out as Agon moved within him deeper. Hiruma almost blacked out from the pressure, feeling himself drip, Agon’s hold deeping. He squeezed the sides of his neck. Hiruma almost cried. It was all Hiruma  _ wanted _ , in that moment.

Agon.

A tear fell from his eye. Agon’s movements became  _ ragged _ , strangling Hiruma, Hiruma  _ liking _ it.

Hiruma spilled against Agon, coming onto his stomach, moaning, holding Agon’s wrist as he gripped his neck tighter, Hiruma feeling himself begin to blackout, eyelids growing heavy. He  _ liked _ this. He  _ liked _ the way it made him feel.

He liked the way Agon made him feel.

Agon used Hiruma’s legs and thighs to position them where he  _ wanted _ them, dropping his hips, groaning. Hiruma near almost fainted, eyes rolling into his head. Agon looked up, seeing him. He let go. Hiruma gasped as Agon continued to fuck his body, keeling over against his stomach, moaning. It wasn’t long before he felt Agon’s movements become uneven.

He came.

Agon held Hiruma’s wrist as he did, biting his lip, clenching his teeth. Hiruma stayed, still, remaining. Agon took one or two seconds to catch his breath, looking up at Hiruma as he did, 

wondering how his trash was doing. Hiruma was fine.

He had marks around his neck. 

Agon’s eyes widened. He looked, sitting up some in bed, looking at Hiruma catch his breath, head titled back. Agon knew how much strength he had outputted. He wasn’t stupid. He shouldn’t have bruised Hiruma’s neck. Then, why—

Hiruma bruised  _ easily _ .

Agon smirked, almost laughing. He remembered Hiruma getting out of bed a couple times and putting concealer around his neck and any visible markings Agon left he couldn’t hide for the school day or football practice. Agon laughed.

Hiruma bruised  _ easily _ .

Agon laughed to himself, saying this over and over again in his head until Hiruma woke up, blacking out, asking him about it.

“Oh, nothing,” Agon answered in response. “It’s just you bruise easily, trash.”   
Hiruma giggled out a response. “Kekeke, I could say the same thing for your cumming, Fucking Dread.” He held his stomach, feeling himself. “You came in me so quick… I almost left the room, kekekeke!”

“Like you could. You can’t walk. I fucked you for seven minutes, trash. Learn a little,” He laughed coarsely, Hiruma’s fingers reaching out to his hair, stroking him. “Kukuku.”

Agon let Hiruma comb his hair, laying his head down on his stomach, sleeping. He dozed off. Hiruma looked at the clock beside him.

It was 10:07.

_ It was six minutes, _ Hiruma wanted to tell Agon, but his head fell against the pillows, tired.His eyes shut. He fell asleep.

Agon wiped the cum off from his stomach when he woke up. He looked at Hiruma. The alarm was going off. Hiruma had set it for 10:30. It was 10:31. Hiruma was still in bed.

“Trash.” Agon called from the bathroom, looking at himself in the mirror. He washed his face. “Get up.”

Hiruma groaned, awake. His eyes opened. He was sleeping on his stomach. He looked at the clock. It was blaring. It was 10:32.

Hiruma shut his eyes.

“Trash…” Agon came over his bed. He crouched above Hiruma, naked. He humped him above the sheets, groaning. He gasped. Hiruma awakened, feeling his lover above him. Agon was growing horny. He wanted another round.

Agon always grew horny on game days. Hiruma let Agon lift his body, coming beneath the covers, humping his leg, holding his ass. He tilted Hiruma to the position he wanted, hands holding firm on his thighs, ass titled towards his face, Agon licking it.

“Uhhh…!” Hiruma groaned. His eyes turned a shade of pale blue. Agon’s tongue stroked his inner walls, rolling across his ridges, enticing him. He pulled out of his body. Hiruma looked at the clock.

10:33.

Agon fucked him. Hiruma laid on his back, coarse, sighing, breathing into him. His claws raked into Agon’s back, moaning, breath parched. He screamed.

Yamato called at 10:40.

Hiruma put him on speaker. Agon was still fucking him. He reached out and put his side on mute, Yamato beginning to speak.

“Hiruma, the bus is outside,” He told him, politely. The team was inside a hotel near the football stadium. Enoshima’s Field. Hiruma groaned. “Are you and Agon going to make it? I can tell him to hold off until 10:45—”

He came.

“ _ Yes _ !” Hiruma cried out. He put his line on speaker. “Get the Fucking Kids… on the bus… We’ll be out… by 10:45.”

Agon came.

Hiruma tightened his fist, feeling Agon sag against him, breathing rough, grinning. He wore a condom. He pulled out of Hiruma. Hiruma laid in bed as Agon disposed of his, climbing back over him. Hiruma sat up. Agon looked at him.

His eyes were hazel.

Hiruma cackled to himself. He reached beneath his pillow and pulled out a jewelry box, handing it to Agon. “Here, My Fucking Dread,” Hiruma ended the call, pressing the mute conversation button, cutting the line off. “These are for you.”

Agon looked at them. He grabbed the box.

They were golden piercings.

Agon stared at them. “These… are for me?” He asked, deeply. Hiruma looked at him. His eyes shimmered a deep blue.

“I saved them for this day,” Hiruma cackled to himself, sweetly. “When we made it to the Semi-Finals. Two weeks ago, I didn’t… get the chance to fucking give them to you. Wear them with pride, My Fucking Dread.”

Agon switched out his nipple piercings and placed the golden ones in, taking out his tongue piercing. Hiruma helped him switch them, placing the golden barbell in Agon’s mouth, into his tongue. He still held the silver barbell piercings in his hand.

“Gold represents strength, courage, and love,” Hiruma said to him, becoming intimate. His gaze was shadowed. He held his composure. He stilled, looking up. “You mean those to me, Fucking Dread. Play the strongest you ever have, today, like you never have before, My Fucking Dread. I love you, Agon.”

Agon hugged him.

They were out by 10:48, in their uniform gym clothes. Taka and Yamato waited on Hiruma to get on the bus. They waited outside.

“Hiruma and Agon-kun were almost late,” Taka said, checking his phone. “I understand you take it we can’t be late, today? For this game is special.”

“For this game is special, we can’t lose today.” Hiruma grinned, glocking a gun on his shoulder. It was a pistol. He sized Taka. “We’ll kill them. I don’t expect softness to be played, today, as this day is unlike any other. We’re going to the Rice Bowl. Kill them—Ya-Ha!”

Hiruma,  Agon, Taka, and Yamato joined in on the victory shout.

Mamori tied her hair up into a ponytail and rolled her sleeves, bringing any useful footage and information Hiruma might need. Hiruma gave the same, if not rougher speech on the bus, standing up as they drove to Enoshima Football Stadium.

“Got that, Fucking Kids?!” Hiruma questioned, eyes wide. “We’re winning! I don’t give a hell about if you fucking feel like losing! You’ll play until you die—you hear me?!”

“Even though he’s an underclassman,” A senpai whispered to his teammate, a third-year, one of Oujou’s Golden Generation. “He still talks to us like babies, even though we’re younger.”

“I’ve gotten used to it,” One of them replied, shrugging. “I kinda like the spirit. It’s refreshing, you know?”

“True,” The senpai answered. “I guessed I’ve grown used to Agon and Hiruma, two Second-Years, being our captains. They’ve done hell of a lot better than we did, that’s for sure!”

They laughed and joined Hiruma on his victory shout.

“Ya-HA!”   
“ _ YA-HA! _ ”

They arrived on the field on time, Hiruma remembering how Musashi won the Rice Bowl Last Year, and went all the way to the X-League, becoming part of the Semi-pros. Hiruma made it to the Semi-Finals, Last Year, but got knocked out in the Finals, as Agon wasn’t playing.

Agon was scouted from every college agent from America.

Every game he played, American scouts came to him, scouting him and Yamato’s sheer ability, as it was versatile. They weren’t just running backs, they could play any position, and Agon could play any position anywhere he wanted at full power.

Agon said no.

He remembered some trash from Texas and University of Alabama came to recruit him for their 

College team. Although they told him he’d be starting off Second-String, he’d make it to first with no problem.

“A challenge, huh?” Yamato liked what he was hearing. He held a football. “I like the sound of that—”

“Yamato, stop.” Taka said, eyes tired. “We’re from Saikyoudai, remember? This isn’t about how many colleges you get accepted into and fight your way through, geez…”   
Hiruma shot them away, but he let Agon ponder his answer when they laid in bed, that night. Hiruma combed Agon’s hair, sitting upright in bed, Agon on his lap, greasing his lover’s scalp with olive oil. Agon played Tetris on his phone.

“You wanna go?” Hiruma asked him, coarsely. Agon’s eyes were focused on the game. He stared at his screen.

“Ah-?” He questioned. “What was that, trash?” He laughed to himself. “Kukuku… I can’t hear your mumbling. Get a microphone, piece of shit.”

Hiruma grinned. “To Alabama State! Their University, you piece of shit!” Hiruma grabbed his gun from the bedside, almost shooting at him. “Die in a landfill filled with carbon wastes, My Fucking Dread! A thousand times! A million times! A bazillion kaz _ illion _ times, how many you can die—Die!”

“Alright, alright.” Agon held up his hands, putting his phone down. “As long as that means you can fuck me in the Afterlife, kukuku..”

Hiruma loaded his gun.

“No.” Agon said at last, picking his phone up, after playing Tetris for 15 minutes without saying a word, Hiruma unadmitting he was nervous, sweating. “I’m not going to go.” Agon looked up. “I can feel you sweating all the way from there, trash. Stop.”

Hiruma grinned.

Agon looked out the window, approaching the stadium, getting off the bus. He sat next to Hiruma. Agon really never rode group busses, usually, because he came to the games late and never managed to show up in the first half, but… Ever since joining Saikyoudai, with Hiruma, he found himself tolerating, if he dare say it, trashes—

“Wanna play yugioh with me, Agon san?” Ikkyu had asked him on the busride, sitting a seat away. Agon snorted.

“Ah-?” He raised an eyebrow. “Yugioh?”

Ikkyu nodded, “Yeah!” He said, grinning. “Monta lent them to me. Their old cards his mom bought him for Christmas. Wanna play?”

“We’ll be there in fifteen minutes, Ikkyu,” Agon told him, chin on his knuckles, looking ahead. He coarsely grinned to himself. “We won’t have time to finish the game.”

“Let’s have a competition, then!” Ikkyu’s eyes blazed to life, grinning. “Oni- _ Amazing _ ! To see who collects the most cards and wins! I won’t lose, even to you, Agon-san!”

Ikkyu shifted in his seat. Agon did too, facing him. Ikkyu was one of the only people on the team that spoke to Agon as freely as he did. They remembered Agon socking an upperclassman in the mouth for calling him friend.

“Hey, friend—” He started to say, walking in the locker room, raising his hand.

Agon punched him.

Everyone feared Agon. They just kinda, you know, let Hiruma do his thing with him. They didn’t question him; his motives, with Agon.

“Want to have my ramen noodles, Agon-san?” Ikkyu asked him, mid game. The team watched and stared. They hadn’t seen Agon play cards with anybody. Much less, Ikkyu. They were sure he would deny him, but—he  _ didn’t _ .

“I bet you Ikkyu won’t ask Agon to play cards with him,” An underclassman had said, a Freshman. They were playing Truth or Dare. Ikkyu had taken a liking to acting as a senpai towards his kohai, introducing them to the team, and the like.“I dare Ikkyu-kun to ask Agon-san to play a game of cards, with him.”

“No, no, no—Way bad!!!” Chuubou Akira waved his hand, shaking his head. “No matter where you look at it—It’s bad!!!”

“He’ll play with me,” Ikkyu said, aloof, looking at his cards. Monta had given him these the other day, when they exchanged Christmas Gifts last year at the gift exchange. Chuubou gulped. Now way could a monster like Agon would play with Ikkyu…! “I guarantee it.”

“Fine then,” A first year lounged his arm on Ikkyu’s headrest. “You go ask Agon for a game of cards. Everybody watch Ikkyu get his ass beat.”

They laughed. Ikkyu asked Agon. Agon wasn’t mad about playing with Ikkyu. He only cared so long as there was time to put it in. Everyone was shocked.

Agon kept using Trap and Spell cards for his defense. He ended up winning, like always. He grinned.

“Ikkyu.” he said. “Go grab my ramen.”

Ikkyu got up and grabbed Agon’s ramen, previously,  _ his _ ramen, from the indoor microwave on the bus. He grinned, bright.

“Even I will fetch Agon’s food for him…!!!” Ikkyu cheered with passion, balling his fist, tightening it. “I won’t lose in catching Agon’s food!”   
“Wasn’t it your food?” The bus asked in unison, now, paying attention. Agon smirked, looking down at his phone screen. It was 11:01. He remembered playing Go Fish with Unsui.

“I gave it to Agon!” Ikkyu fought back.

Agon slurped on his noodles as he got dressed, team heading out on the field, starting. The team helped each other stretch and practice certain runs, remembering. The stadiums began filling by 11:25. College scouts came, like always. It seemed like more college scouts and interviewers had came for this game, as Agon had came early, First Half, and was a starter. Hiruma smirked.

“Can I have a quick question, for Agon-kun?” A reporter asked, a female, leaning over the banister of the first row, holding out a microphone. Hiruma looked up at her. Agon sat on the bench. He clasped his hands together.

“Beat it, loser ass bitch.” Agon called her.

Her soul floated into the sky. Cheerleaders came, for both teams. Musashi entered the stadium, soon enough, along with Kid and Tetsuma. Gaou’s arau was felt. Agon’s was stronger. They both sat on benches on their separate sides of the field, bone chilling presence felt between both of them. A dragon roared across the stage. Agon looked up into the sky.

He smiled.

The team left him alone. Hiruma sat on the bench across him, holding a golden pistol in his hand, flipping it, shooting stray bullets into the air, scouting schemes.

“Ke… which scheme should I do  _ today _ ?” Hiruma rolled his head back, laughing. “Kekeke… I have so many to  _ choose _ ! How to make them shit their pants, huh…?”

He cackled.

The team left  _ them _ alone. Usually, before big games of the season, against strong opponents, Hiruma and Agon sat on the bench together and schemed plans. They had the best brains of the school, two tied for Valedictorian,  _ still _ . Hiruma let the team know of the initial game plan 15 minutes before the game started, Mamori helping the team review it.

“Fucking Manager,” Hiruma called out suddenly. “C’mere.”

Mamori looked up from grabbing everyone’s towels and water, setting them up. She came to Hiruma’s side, looking at him.

“Yes?” She combed her hair back. “What is it you need, Hiruma?”

He grinned. He motioned her to come closer. He whispered in her ear. She blushed, growing flustered, standing up to her full height.

“F-Fine! I got it.” She looked up into the sky. She held three pocky sticks. She walked away. The team continued stretching. Hiruma smirked.

He got up from the bench.

Five minutes before the game, Hiruma walked over to Musashi’s side of the field and began enticing him, making strong provocations, eliciting him.

“My Agon is stronger than you’re Gaou,” Hiruma cackled, pointing his finger. “Kekeke… All that man meat but no brain. You’ll have to do better than that to defeat us, Fucking Old Man.”

“Your mind games won’t work on us, Hiruma.” Musashi crossed his arms, smirking. He had let his hair grow out, some, looking shaggy. “I already know how you work. We were friends for seven years, you know.”

“Oh, yeah?” Hiruma’s eyes lazed into the sky, looking up. “My provocations won’t work, you say? 

Kekeke, Maybe  _ his _ will.”

Agon stood above him.

He reached a height of 6’3. He towered over Musashi and Kid. Their eyes widened. Agon stood behind Hiruma.

“Your bones breaking will be the new music I’ll play in my car, Trash.” Agon called out to them, laughing. He cackled. “Kukuku… I’ll crush all of you. Get that fatass Gorilla trash up here, tell him to stop being a bitch and come face the fight he wanted 3 years ago…” He turned around. “Just remember every time you fuck your girlfriend, I’ve fucked her 10 times over and better than you, Musashi.”

He walked away.

A cold atmosphere was felt. Musashi gulped. That Agon… what was  _ wrong _ with him?! Why was Hiruma with a guy like that?

Hiruma turned around. He chewed the end of his gum stick.

“Good luck,” Hiruma said, grinning. “Musashi.”

Hiruma had his cards  _ stacked _ . Everything Agon said was true, which allowed the depth to be felt opposed to Hiruma’s baseless bluffs. Agon wasn’t bluffing.

He  _ meant _ it.

Hiruma huddled the group into a team huddle five minutes before the game. “Alright, listen up! Here’s the game plan…”

“Defeat them!” The Takekura Construction Babels called out. “Fight them! Kill them! Deconstruct them!”

“YA-HA!” Hiruma’s crew shouted, louder this time, screaming.

The game started.

Agon was playing line defense this game. He looked up. Gaou was in the middle. In front of him was… Musashi.

“Playing line, huh?” Agon buckled his helmet, tighter, flicking the straps. “That’s fine, trash. As long as you know you’ll get demolished by me.”

“I’ve been playing in the Semi-Pro league a little over a year,” Musashi bit back, smirking. “You’ll be surprised, opposed to someone who hasn’t played one game in the Rice Bowl.”

A hut was called.

“Karin, right?” Agon smoothed, speaking slow. “Every time you’re fucking her, you’re fucking me. You should be grateful, you trash, that I even let you get a taste of this.” Agon smoothed. “Trash like you shouldn't speak so proudly. Everything you’ve done has already been done before,”

Another hut was called.

“So why don’t you put up and shut up, trash?” Agon snapped, looking up. “You’re old news. Go to sleep. And never wake up.”

The ball was snapped back.

Agon laughed.

He dashed forward. Musashi lifted his hands. Agon read the pass. He snapped Musashi out of the way, blazing past him, blitzing Kid. Kid’s eyes widened.

He snapped the ball.

It was thrown at 0.1 seconds. Agon reached up. _ Ahh? _ ? Agon read in his mind.  _ The pass is to Tetsuma, a planned Hitch route.  _ He spread his palm.

He caught the ball.

Everyone gasped. The pass was intercepted. Agon tucked it into his armpit and blasted down the field, flipping trashes left to right, dodging them, Godspeed Impulse reacting.

_ I can see all your passes, you trashes! _ Agon said, angrily in his head. He glanced behind him. No one was following—

Gaou stood in front of him.

He was the last line of defense. He raised his hand and slammed it down upon Agon’s fragile Japanese body. The spectators gasped. Not because Agon had been crushed, but—

Agon flipped Gaou over.

As soon as Gaou charged at him, he waited, Godspeed Impulse reacting, reading him. He ducked. Gaou bent over. Agon pressed his elbow deep into Gaou’s stomach.

“This is what a fight is all about,” Agon said to him, chewing his lip as he still held the ball. “Gorilla Trash.”

Agon flipped him over on his back. He ran past the goal line, making a touchdown. The only fault in Musashi’s team was that they didn’t have any ace runners. Agon threw his head back and cackled.

“Ah~? What was that trash your trash of a Captain said about the Rice Bowl, garbage?” Agon asked him, “Something about going to the Rice Bowl, right? Kuku, He won’t be going there for a  _ long _ time!!!” Agon cackled. “As long as I’m here.”

Agon’s aura was felt. His gaze was wide, dark, eyes black. He wore black lensed Oakley Juliets. Gaou remained. A whistle was blown. Agon’s team cheered. Agon cracked his neck. Gaou didn’t speak. Only rested. He was flipped over, by Agon.

How?

A fight was technical, Agon understood, turning around. It wasn’t about having stupid strength. The Gorilla was shortsighted. He was powerful, but there were ways to overcome his overall strength—through skill.

Agon was a darker version of Hiruma, Musashi understood. He looked at Kid. Kid seemed to understand, all from that one play. Agon wasn’t joking. His strength was unfathomable. And the worst part about it—

“He knows how to control it,” Kid spoke aloud, to Musashi. “This was only a test run, but…”

“Yeah,” Musashi nodded, still on the ground. He was trying to get used to the feeling of being flipped over by Agon, 360 degrees all the way around, turning his world upside down. “This was what Sena had to go through, when we fought him.”

Kid didn’t answer.

Agon stood. “All of that strength, and you  _ still _ couldn't defeat me.” He laughed. “Kukuku… always going on about ‘Linemen are powerful, Agon. Don’t underestimate them.’” Agon  _ laughed _ . “Seemed easy to beat, to me. If you’re this easy to beat, then that slow-footed trash at Enma shouldn’t even be a challenge.”

Gaou stilled. “You’re… talking about Kurita?” He asked. “Just so we’re clear…?”

“Yeesh, you won't hear,” Agon picked at, snorting. He frowned, giggling. “Kukuku… Who  _ else _ —”

Gaou rushed at him.

Agon dodged. He turned to the side, reacting. He chopped Gaou’s neck. Everyone shouted. Men gasped. Hiruma looked. The referee blew two whistles.

“Two fouls!” He called out. “Number 2, black! Number 70, black! Personal Foul.”

Hiruma tsked. He was doing his  _ job _ , but too damn  _ well _ . Agon looked. He bit his lip. Gaou only charged him because he was holding the ball.

“Go bang on your chest and Die, Gorilla Trash.” Agon told him. He walked past, noticing Hiruma held a golden pistol in his hands, directing it in his direction. Hiruma almost shot at him.

“When I said provoke, I said  _ provoke _ !” Hiruma buzzed, lashing out, heated. “Not  _ hit _ , Fucking Dread! We can’t have you fucking  _ Fouling Out  _ of the game because you and your ass got emotional, Fucking Dread!” He stilled. “Well, you did your job,”

_ Pick one! _ The team yelled at him in their heads.  _ Are you mad or glad? Hiruma-senpai?! _

Agon didn’t really listen. He kinda just… picked his ear and tuned it out. He blew on his pinkie. Hiruma still bickered at him.

“Shut up! I’ll do what I want!” Agon shouted, snickering suddenly. “I’m motherfucking  _ 20 _ —! I’ll do whatever the  _ hell _ I want—”

“You’re 20, but you’re sure acting like a kid.” Hiruma chewed his gum. “Besides, we’re fine. As long as you don’t get another Personal Foul, you’re good.”   
Agon calmed. “Okay,” he sighed. “What’s the gameplan, trash?”

He followed Hiruma down the field to their end zone, as they were placed there, now that Agon had made a touchdown. The team left the two alone, as their bickering came as swiftly as their kisses.

Agon and Hiruma didn’t kiss. They hadn’t kissed this game. It was unusual, for the pair to not be all over each other at this point in the game. Agon and Hiruma usually remained around one another, but this was odd. Even for them.

“What does your Absolute Prediction predict for us this game, Yamato?” Hiruma asked him as the team huddled, the beginning of another play. “Fucking Wild Hair.”

“Pick a number,” Yamato grinned, confident. “Hiruma-shi. I’ll let you pick this time, for the number you shall pick, I shall do…!!”

Hiruma grinned. “99.” He said. “99 points. I’ll expect no less.”

“Yosh!” The team yelled.

They resumed the first half. Hiruma kept Agon on the line, blitzing Kid every time as his ball snap was faster than predicted, but not known. Hiruma planned all of his strategies around Kid’s snap being 0.1 seconds, as he watched a video with his lover in bed of a recent practice match played between Enma University and Takekura Construction. His pass was nicknamed the Godspeed Quickdraw.

“No.” Agon said, just as Hiruma began to write and type of notes. “It’s not 0.2 seconds. It’s not what you think.”

“Ah-?” Hiruma opened his mouth, holding a stick of gum. “What do you mean?”   
Agon looked at the screen. “Look at his fingers.” He said, turning away from his game of Subway Surfers. “You can tell he’s holding back.”   
Hiruma zoomed in.

“He can do better.”

“What makes you say that?” Hiruma asked. “My Agonne.”

Agonne stilled. “His pass… Is called the Quickdraw, right?” He asked him. Hiruma nodded. He listened. Agon thought aloud. “You said… in a previous game, they nicknamed it the Godspeed Quickdraw.”

“...What about it?” Hiruma asked. “My Fucking Dread.”

“My Godspeed Impulse… Is at the heightened realm of… human reaction.” He said, finally. He was wording his words carefully. “Kid’s draw is nicknamed Godspeed. That meant he went to get it checked out by professionals. Doctors read me my ability. I can react 0.1 seconds faster than the human being ever can. Kid’s ability… means that he can snap a ball, at… 0.1 seconds faster, than a human being ever can.”

Hiruma stilled. Agon was right. He remembered in a game vs Seibu Wild Gunmans he had planned his entire play plans around Kid’s draw being 0.2 seconds, when it was really 0.1. Hiruma smirked. Having a genius as a boyfriend was really useful.

Hiruma set up into formation. Agon stood on the line in front of him. Banba was in the middle. He was going to snap the ball to Hiruma.

“Set—!” Hiruma shouted. “Hut—!”

The Linemen rushed at each other. Gaou played center, as always. He rushed into Yamato and Agon. Luckily for Hiruma, he played his cards right.

“Caesar’s—” Yamato began to say, gritting his teeth. His muscles bulged. Agon’s eyes went white beneath his shades. He gritted his teeth. Veins popped out of his neck.

“Use the charge I taught you….!” Hiruma yelled at him beneath his teeth. “My Fucking Dread—!”

Agon let out a charge. Hiruma grinned. Devils filled the air.

“CAESAR’S  _ CHIMERA _ —!”

He cackled to himself, snapping the ball to Akaba, throwing it. Akaba dodged around the incoming linemen swiftly, using a new moveset called Magician’s Poison. Any Linemen that entered his field of vision and range were stunned by his poison. 

“Go, Agonne!” Hiruma shouted, growing excited. The crowd stilled. Agon yelled.

He flipped Gaou over.

He blasted down the field in a sonic boom, 40 yard dash at 4.6 seconds, blazing it with fire. Yamato followed him in suite, keeping up, his body balance allowing him to keep swift speeds, protecting Agon’s run.

“Get him, Kuroki! Takeshi!” Musashi shouted at them, trying to hold of Saikyoudai’s main linemen. The Oujou Golden generation pushed against him. He gritted his teeth. “Push him… out of bounds….!!!”

“ORRRAAAHH!!!” Kuroki shouted, approaching Agon. Takeshi joined him. They were Deimon’s previous linemen, Agon realized. He smirked.

“What’s a bunch of shit like you think you can do against a genius like me?” Agon told them, smirking. “In a 2:2 competitive situation, who do you think’ll win? Two geniuses with all the talent god can give them or two freaks with no bitches?”

“I’ll kick your ass!” Kuroki shouted. “Dreaded Freak!”

“It’s almost unfair, you two,” Yamato said aloud, smirking, approaching them. He ran alongside Agon, arm’s spread open. “Against my Caesar’s Charge and Agon’s Godpseed Impulse, you won’t win—!”

His muscles bulged. Agon let out swift laughter. Yamato took care of the garbage, grabbing them by the waist, throwing them to the ground—! Agon laughed.

“Die in ditch.” Agon said to them, passing. “You can’t win against me…!”

He laughed. Against Yamato and Agon, Takeshi and Kuroki were no match, even after staying underneath Musashi’s harsh training and independent influence to becoming better men, they were still, no  _ match _ ….!

Agon made a touchdown.

Takeshi cursed. “Those fucking dreads!” He grabbed the grass before him, gritting his teeth. “Those fucking  _ dreads _ …!”

“It’s just like last year…” Kuroki managed to say, sighing. He clenched his teeth. “At the Spring Tournament…! That damn reggae…! He wrecked us,  _ again _ !”

“It’s alright, guys.” Musashi came next to him, holding his helmet against his shoulder with his fingertips. “No one expected you to get him on the first try. With Yamato’s body balance, it’s almost nearly impossible to push that guy out of bounds. That Agon. At least, not with Yamato around.”

“You can’t tackle him,” Kid said, swiftly; his black hair flowing in the wind. “He reacts too fast, that Agon-shi. It’s alright, as long as we stay cool and collected…” He looked at Musashi. “Right?”

Musashi smirked.

Hiruma looked over at Kid. He respected Kid. He respected him as an athlete. He was always entranced by his sheer ability, quarterback to quarterback. But this…

“...They’re playing it safe,” Hiruma cackled aloud to his team, realizing. He blew a bubble, Agon and Yamato returning to their line of offense. “They know if they get too heated then they’ll lose, those Fucking Babels!”

“What’ll we do?” Yamato took off his helmet. “Shouldn’t be a problem, right? Agon’s blitzing. Taka’s catching. There’s no issue.”   
Hiruma scanned Musashi’s team for an idiot.

The only ones he could find were sitting on a bench. Takeshi and Kuroki. He smirked. He looked at the team.

“Nah… just keep playing how you’re playing,” Hiruma said, grinning. He set his helmet down. “For now.”

The first quarter ended with a score of 25-7. Tetsuma had scored a touchdown from a long pass that was thrown by Kid’s Quickdraw as soon as Agon managed to tackle him. That was troublesome. Musashi made the kick. Even if Agon  _ did _ tackle Kid, or, anyone else  _ could _ , he could still snap a ball directly to Tetsuma easily, without a feint or shadow of a doubt.

They trusted each other.

“Agon.” Hiruma called out, suddenly. The just began their Second Quarter. Agon leaned down. Hiruma whispered something in his ear, cackling. Agon gritted his teeth. Hiruma turned to Taka. “Taka.” He motioned him over with his hand, giddy.

“...What does he want?” Taka put his book down, making conversation with Yamato. He was reading a book titled  _ Giovanni's Room _ . A classic. He was trying to get Yamato to read it. “Yes?”

Taka came over. He leaned down. Hiruma whispered in his ear. He backed away.

“Well... Alright,”  He nodded, affirming. “If Agon’s okay with it, then it’s fine with me.”

Agon still bit his lip about Hiruma’s plan. The referee blew his whistle.

The game started.

Taka and Agon joined Hiruma in a Quarterback line. Musashi stared. Gaou looked ahead. Kid’s eyes glazed over.

“The Golden Dragonfly…!” Kid thought aloud. “Gauo, charge in front! Hurry before Hiruma tosses the ball!”

Gaou charged as soon as the ball was snapped. Yamato was taken down as soon as Gaou hit his Caesar’s Charge, his unfathomable strength unmoving. 

_ So… strong…! _ Yamato confessed in his head, getting blown away. He shouted. Chuubou stood behind him. Hiruma cackled.

“I prepared for this,” Hiruma said in a quick husked breath, preparing to throw the ball, raising his arm. “Our defense gets significantly weaker, once Agon is removed from the line,  _ but _ …!”

Agon and Taka dashed off on both sides of the lines, playing each side of the field, opposite ways. Chuubou raised his elbow in a triangle, arching his eyebrows.

“Delta Dynamite!!!” He shouted, pressing his arm into the pit of Gaou’s stomach. “ _ TRIPLE DYNAMITE!!!! _ ”   
His shout was heard throughout the stadium. Gaou was blasted back on his feet, knocked over from the sudden explosion hit into his stomach. Hiruma snapped a long pass to Agon. He gained 14 yards before tossing it to Taka, who air walked among many players, grabbing it, beginning to run. He ran for twenty, before giving it back to Agon, getting tackled.

Agon blasted up the field.

No one could stop them! This was—! Hiruma cackled aloud to himself, as Agon twisted his torso, chopping Kuroki’s arm as he grabbed for the ball to tackle Agon, last zone of defense, who knew Agon would make it back here in enough time…!

Agon made a touchdown.

This was Shaman’s Flying Dragon.

A kicker from the team scored an extra bonus point. Hiruma rubbed Agon’s arm when he approached him, from down the field. Agon was a god at offense.

“What was that all about,” Hiruma asked him, cackling in his ear, laughing to himself. “About not wanting to do the play? You perfected it, right? Shaman’s Flying Dragon.”

“I didn’t want to do a teamplay!” Agon yelled, biting back, sipping from his water bottle. “Damn. Leave me alone, you damn demon…”

Hiruma continued to entice his lover, cackling jokes about how Agon didn’t want him to leave him alone last night…!

“You really just want to become a slimy trash… don’t you?!” Agon chewed his lip. The team backed away from the two demons bickering back and forth. They regained formation on the field. Kid looked at Hiruma’s formation with steady eyes.

“As long as he’s on offense, we’ll be backed into a corner.” He told him. “Isn’t this just troublesome…? What’ll we do?”

“He’ll try to score as many points as needed when he’s on Offense,” Musashi told Kid, crossing his arms. “Hiruma knows he can’t win when he’s on Defense. We’ll wait until he gets on that.”

Kid dipped his helmet.

“...They’re waiting until we’re on Defense.” Hiruma said to his team in a private huddle. “They’re going to play it safe until I’m on Defense.” He chewed his bubble gum. “...Well, they’re not wrong. Defense is where I’m weakest.”

“Keep getting points.” Agon directed to his team, suddenly saying.. Everyone stared. “I don’t care what you have to do, but don’t let them score a single one…! Not while we’re on Offense. Defense, I’ll take care of it. Yamato and I have it. You trash just do your jobs…! and there won’t be any  _ problems _ …” He stared. “Got it?”

Hiruma looked at him. Agon only ever really talked to him or Ikkyu during team huddles. He usually agreed with everything Hiruma said and nodded his head. He rarely ever gave his input. This meant…

Agon was becoming part of the team.

“...You just want to hear yourself talk,” Hiruma said to him on the downlow, near the bench, nearing their third quarter. They were at 50-20. The Stadium was stunned. “Fucking Dread.”

Agon kicked the bench over. Mamori was standing.

“Agon…!” She said, stunned.

“Maybe I want to win.” Hiruma heard Agon say, near his body, standing by his shoulder. “Trash.”

Hiruma closed his eyes and smiled.

They lost their ball in the Third Quarter. This was when Agon and Hiruma bickered the most. The team called their first time out.

“You just can’t do your fucking job right, you dipshit!” Hiruma called him, kicking the metal bench. He held a pistol. “You want to sleep during games so much—here! Take a seat!” He kicked the bench again. “Since you want to play goodnight.”

Agon didn’t respond. He only just clenched his fist. He bit his lip. The team stared. Mamori clasped her palms together. Agon and Hiruma usually bickered, but this…

“Hiruma, stop.” She told him. She stood between Agon and Hiruma. Agon’s eyes widened beneath his shades. “That’s enough.”

“...Huh? You’re opposing me, Fucking Manager?” Hiruma raised an eyebrow, still. “You don’t get to oppose me. Sit down. You’re not a coach.”

“Even if I’m not…!” Mamori began to say. “Even if I’m  _ not _ …! Still, this is too much! Even if this is a game, still…”

“I play to win, Fucking Manager.” Hiruma told her. “If he’s not at winning potential, then I’m taking him out.” He turned his head back on his teammates, looking them each in the eye. “That goes the same for each one of you fuckers that aren’t playing to win! I’ll kick your ass! You can sit on the bench with Agon and join him, since you’re not playing to win.”

“Hiruma…!” Mamori cried out.

Musashi and Kid looked over. Gaou switched out his mouthplate. This was beyond normal bickering. Hiruma was freaking out.

“What’s going on with him?” Musashi wondered. “It’s like he’s a hormonal bitch on her period.”   
“No… something’s wrong,” Kid said, looking over. “With them.”

Agon was taken out of the game. He sat on the bench. He leaned his head back and rested. Mamori felt bad. The Third Quarter started. Everyone watched her. She grabbed a blanket.

“Here,” she said, handing it to him, putting it over his shoulders. “It’s cold… outside.”

Hiruma turned his head in disgust. People watched.

“.....” Agon paused for a long time. “Thank you.”

“Are…. Agon and Mamori-san dating?!” Ikkyu questioned aloud, near the Takekura Construction Babels teammates. They looked over. “Wasn’t he with Hiruma-san?”

“This is why you shouldn’t mix dating and football together…” Kid said aloud, bending over, grabbing the football from the field, preparing for another Godspeed Quickdraw. “Things only get worse, from here.”

“Pay fucking attention!” Hiruma screamed at his teammates. “He’s snapping the ball—!”

Musashi looked. Hiruma was acting  _ erratic _ .

It was too late.

Kid snapped the ball to another runningback down the field. He made a short pass, then tossed it to Tetsuma downfield, making another touchdown. Musashi kicked the ball through the goal post. Now they were at 57 points.

Mamori put pocky in Agon’s mouth. Everybody watched. Agon didn’t push her away. It was almost as if… they were open to each other.

“Yeah… I think they broke up,” A teammate whispered to Ikkyu. They murmured amongst themselves as Hiruma stalked off, angry, blowing a bubble. “See? Agon’s not even pushing her away. They haven’t kissed this entire game. Think they broke up?”

“Yeah,” A teammate said. “They probably did. Maybe it was for the best. Dating and Football don’t mix well with each other.”

“Yeah.”

“For sure.”

Agon slept on the bench the entire Third Quarter. It wasn’t until Hiruma woke him up, saying that it was time to get switched in, as the Team switched to Offense. Agon looked at the scoreboard.

It was 54-80.

Their team was losing. Shotgun Kid’s team was winning. Everyone was astonished. Onihei smirked at Hiruma’s team of linemen, broken down, from fending off the dreadful beast known as Gaou.

“You should’ve known, Hiruma.” Onihei said to him, crossing his arms, standing above Hiruma on the ground, shocked. “Your team would lose. Your defense is just too weak. We’re going to the Rice Bowl. This time, you didn’t play your cards right.”

Hiruma grinned.

Agon joined him on the field. He stood beside Hiruma. The play started. The Fourth Quarter began. The ball was held by Banba. Hiruma hopped on Agon’s waist.

He kissed him.

Their helmets hit the ground.  _ Everyone _ was shocked. Musashi’s eyes widened. His team gasped. So did Hiruma’s. They didn’t know they were dating. Hiruma made out with Agon on the field, crossing his arms around his neck, stretching his long tongue into his mouth. Agon held him. He kissed him back.

The ball was snapped.

Agon caught it. His Godspeed Impulse activated. He blasted down the field, past trashes too stunned to move by the homosexuality, love, and the play that just had begun.

Devil’s Advocate had started.

It was too late for Musashi to tell the team, shouting, “It’s a play! A trap! Devil’s Advocate has already starte—” He stopped, turning around, looking at Agon.

He crossed the touchdown line.

“ _ UUUUUOOOAAAAAAHHH!!!!! _ ” Hiruma’s team cheered loudly, hugging him despite him shooting them away, shouting into the skies, excited. Agon joined them.

“They’re…  _ dating _ ?!” Musashi wondered aloud, lip falling. He knew Hiruma and Agon had grown closer in the following year, but this…

“... He had us all fooled.” Kid took off his helmet, smirking. “That Hiruma.” He felt goosebumps run down his body, looking at Hiruma hop on Agon’s waist and give him a celebratory kiss, caressing his cheeks. “It’s been a long time since such a chill has run down my spine….”

Hiruma grinned.

Musashi smirked. “He even had Anezaki acting the part of giving him the pocky sticks and blanket, like some sort of girlfriend.” He laughed. “He never ceases to amaze me.”

Agon held Hiruma against him. It was a brilliant play, one where those dumb trashes and teammates acted the part of playing good little decoys, allowing him to score correctly by himself! He laughed, breaking away from Hiruma.

Winning never felt so good.

“So… are they together?” Ikkyu asked aloud, wondering everyone’s confirmed question. A senpai hit his head.

“Duh, dumbass!” They laughed, saying. “It was all a play—that Devil’s Advocate!”

“Oh!” Ikkyu grinned, facing Agon. He cheered. “Go Agon-san! Oni-Amazing! Now we can play at full strength! Let’s take this game back!”

His team cheered.

“Ffn… those damn demons and dragon,” Gaou said from the bench, sitting on the ground. Musashi and Kid turned to face him. “They just won’t stop.” He grinned. “That’s why I’ll play at full strength.”

He stood.

“Musashi.” Gaou said to him. “Untape me.”

A timeout was called. An ominous aura was felt. Agon looked over, noticing. His eyes widened. He smirked.

“Now that Gorilla Brawn-for-Brains idiot has finally becoming interesting…” He put on his helmet. Ikkyu turned. “Hiruma-san, look.”

Hiruma looked over. Agon spotted something. Hiruma looked in his line of vision. His eyes widened. So did Banba’s. He had been going against the fearsome opponent the entire game, with Agon-san and Yamato-kun.

“No… It can’t be.” Banba said.

“Kekeke… those Fucking Dweebs.” Hiruma chewed on his stick of gum. “Everyone, look, watch, and learn. They’re becoming fearsome opponents, now.” His team looked. Hiruma explained. “We’ll have to go the extra mile on this final quarter, Kekkeke.”

Musashi was untaping Gaou.

“When you tape your limbs, they hold your joints together,” Taka affirmed, saying. “That’s how it is. It prevents injuries. Then why…”

“He’s going all out.” Hiruma said. “Look.”

Gaou roared. It shook the stadium. Hiruma held his stomach.

The whistle blew.

“Come on,” Hiruma lead his team forward. “Don’t stand in place, Fucking Ducklings.”

_ How can he be so calm?! _ His team questioned in their minds.

“I don’t mind fighting spirit,” Yamato said to Gaou on the line, next to Banba, Akaba, and Agon. They binded up tight to take care of Gaou. “Yours is just fearsome. You truly are a Beast, Gaou. Fortunately, I will take you down. These friends and I are the strongest of Kantou, with me.”   
_ I’m not your friend! _ Agon bit his lip, cursing. “I’ll crush this gorilla freak,” Agon said aloud, facing Gaou, leaning forward on his fingers. “Since you seem like you can hear today, then I’ll tell you. You can dream all you want about passing through me, I don’t mind. Just remember, you’ll have to wake up soon.” He raised his hand. “This hand of mine will snap your ass in half. This man will make you realize your place, early on.”

Gaou smiled.

Akaba snorted. “Fuu… this style, this melody… is truly egregious.”

The ball was snapped.

Gaou, Agon, Yamato, Akaba, and Banba all held off Gaou so points could be made, alternating between them. Agon scored two touchdowns. Yamato scored one. Akaba scored two. His Magician’s Poison spread across any player he had contact with. It was amazing.

“Still believe in your Absolute Prediction,” Agon asked Yamato, running beside him during a play of Caesar’s Chimera. “Trash?”

Agon scored a touchdown.

“Yeah.” Yamato said. “I do.”

He grasped Agon’s hand firmly, smacking it.

Agon tore away.

“He was never the sportsmanship type…” Yamato laughed to himself, rubbing the back of his head to Taka. “A lone wolf indeed.”

“You should’ve known that going in,” he said, “Yamato.”

Agon was  _ disgusted _ . He wanted to burn his hand and roll around in a fire, screaming, cleansing himself. Hiruma came next to him. He kissed his cheek.

They were at  96-80.

Agon kicked the field goal in.

The whistle blowed. The game was over. 

They score was 99-80.

They had won.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love how Agon and Gaou are towards the end of the manga in terms of teaming up and #getting it lmao. Like Imagine Agon in a game-like atmosphere. Amazing.  
> Like he would be such a MONSTROUS opponent to watch. Like, I don't even like football like that but you bet yo good ass if Agon was playing I'd strip and do anything I'd need to do to see that game hurururu.  
> I find it so INTERESTING That he player Akaba is least "In Sync" with is Agon!!! LOL. I LOVE how he's really in Sync with Hiruma and Taki—Wait, where the hell that boy Taki went for the last chapter? LMAO. DId they just forget about Komubusi and him the last chapter? LMAAAAAOOO I"M ROLLING LMAOO NOOOO. LMao did they just stop off the face of this earth or some shit or did the author was just in a hurry to end the manga? LMAO. I read somewhere that as soon as ES21 was done they locked anything up dealing with football up in a sase or some shit and never looked at it AGAIN lmaooooo I can't stop laughing WHERE THE HELL MY EMOJI'S AT?!?! LMAO *crying emojis*  
> Anyway, it's so cool and kinda pisses me off how Yamato complained in the beginning of his arc about finding a player he could use his "Real" playing style against and Agon show up den he like Boom baby there it is den they get to Sena's game and he like "No bitch. Ever since I came to Japan there hasn't been a player I could show my Real Playing Style against—".... Bitch wait. Hol up. DIdn't you just "use" or term the term "Show" your playing style to Agon? THE HELL HAPPENED LMAO THIS BITCH GOT MEMORY LOSS LMAAAOOOO AAAAHHHHHA  
> Agon is SO funny when it comes to teamwork. I can't ever see him genuinely "working" with a team, but I can see him gathering strength to take the opponent down IF needed. Like he's a smart boy. He ain't ignorant. I just love how he's just so ARROGANT but there's a NEED for his ARROGANCY and it's all CALLED for and he has a RIGHT to be so ARROGANT. Just this character lmao.  
> ANYWAY, This chapter just straight up football. Like the SOUL of the game. Like fr fr lmao. Couldn't wait to write it lmao. Agon my baby, but, anyway, without further due—  
> $$$$ HOPE YOU LIKED!!!!$$$$ :DDDD!!!  
> #TURNUP!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> ($ D $) b
> 
> $Papa Monsta$


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #GETTURNT!

They celebrated late into the night.

Hiruma hopped on Agon’s waist as soon as the whistle was blown and gave him a slow kiss in the pouring gatorade that streamed down from the hoses on the fire trucks rolling in for celebration. Saikyoudai celebrated, Ikkyu screaming, shouting into the air, pumping his fist into the sky as he rode on Banba’s back as the boy had went against Tetsuma and won.

_ It was talent _ , Agon told himself, kissing Hiruma. He couldn’t find it within himself to care or look more into it as his baby was on his waist, kissing his lips, hands clasped against his cheeks, grinning ear to ear.

Hiruma pulled away, slow. His eyes locked with his. For a second, Hiruma was the only person that mattered as time seemed slow, holding Hiruma against him. His eyes were starlight blue. Streamers that rained down from the sky and celebratory markers sputtering around them seemed to slow down to a stop as Hiruma looked at him. Time froze. 

He kissed the corner of Agon’s mouth, lightly, and pulled away.

He hopped off Agonne’s waist and began to celebrate with his teammates, grabbing any firearm he could, even those buried away below a secret canister and opened them up into the sky to shoot, shouting—   
“YA-HA—!”

Agon understood. For this short time, Hiruma wanted to celebrate with his team, as he had crafted this dream from basically  _ nothing _ and now had been guaranteed tickets to the Rice Bowl, if they won the finale. Agon understood perfectly. He stared and watched Hiruma celebrate. A faint memory fell across his thoughts.

_ Friends, huh? _ He thought.

“They’re  _ your _ teammates, too.” Musashi said, coming behind him, crossing his arms. Agon flinched. He looked at the old man next to him. His face twisted into disgust.

“Keel over and die, trash.” Agon snorted, telling him. “Leave me alone. You’re tainting the air around me, kukuku.”

Musashi looked at him. His long hair didn’t shadow the gaze studying him. The predator stood near the old man, or rather the old man stood near the  _ predator _ . He looked at Agon.

“You can go celebrate with Hiruma,” Musashi began to say to him, looking ahead. “Or rather, does your stubbornness cause you not to want to celebrate with the rest of the team?”

A firework went off in the sky. Agon stared. He didn’t answer Musashi. He only looked at him. Up until now, he hadn’t paid much attention too this old man, but now…

He was  _ really _ annoying.

“Am I your friend?” Agon questioned with snark, arching his lip. “No. Hop off my dick. Are you my god? No. Fuck off. I don’t need your permission to go celebrate with my trash, you trash. Leave me alone.” Agon froze, then spoke again, laughing. “Go away.”

“No one said I was.” Musashi shrugged. “I just think you should go celebrate with your  _ team _ —”

“Say another fucking word, I’ll knock your oji-san lookin’ ass out.” Agon threatened, saying. He grinned. “Old trash.”

Musashi scruffed. He smirked. Agon walked away as Hiruma called him over with his finger, grinning. Agon’s dreads were soaking wet.

They’d be soaking wet in something else later.

Agon stayed by Hiruma’s side as he kissed him for the first five minutes of their celebratory dinner at a nearby local restaurant with spectators and members of rival teams that came in to celebrate the victory, along with Musashi and his team, as he was footing the bill.

“Everyone get All-You-Can-Eat BUFFET!” Hiruma ordered his team, grinning. Musashi’s face fell. “This Fucking Old Man’s paying for your meal! Kekeke!”

Crowds of cheers went up from Hiruma’s team as Saikyoudai walked inside the restaurant and seated themselves down across burning skillets, taking their slabs of meat, and soaked them in teriyaki sauce. Agon did, too. Hiruma seated himself next to him and began burning his steak against the grill in front of him, grinning ear to ear. His hand displayed itself across Agon’s lap as he rubbed the light erection there beneath the table, denying, a short while, a moment spent together, leaning close towards him, and kissed his lips, pressing them against Agon’s,breaking away. Hiruma’s gaze fell. He didn’t look Agon in the eye, but from there, Agon could tell what he had meant by that simple gesture.

He kissed him again.

The table stayed until midnight and was loud, Hiruma antagonizing and cheering everyone on, pumped on the atmosphere of victory, growing flashy, Agon tsking in annoyance as Hiruma stood, placing his foot on the table, and gave a victory speech, telling the trashes, “Don’t get loose just yet, Fucking Losers! The fight has only just begun! Kekeke!”

Mamori held her heart. “He’s happy…” she said in the midst to herself, clutching her chest, almost tripping when falling over from cleaning. She was grabbing everyone else’s plates, worrying about them, even though she hadn’t gotten her own plate just yet and wasn’t an employee that worked the regular 9-5.

Everyone kept telling her to sit down, have a drink for once, and it took Hiruma saying something for her to actually sit  _ down _ and celebrate—not clean.

“Sorry,” she apologized, waving her hand in the air, blushing. “Just habit.”

As soon as the waitress walked by she ordered cream puffs.

Agon kissed the inside of Hiruma’s ear. Hiruma began to kiss him back. The duo spent time together for a short while, at the table, even for a moment, before coming home, Hiruma hopping on Agon’s waist, mouth sweet from the alcohol drunk that night and kissed him as his lover held his body against his, grip strong on his thighs, pressing him against the wall, becoming intimate. Hiruma moaned.

Agon held him. He began to kiss his neck there. Hiruma leaned his head back and whimpered as Agon humped deep into his waist, rocking his hips with his, groaning. His hand kept Hiruma’s thigh against his pelvis, His hand cradling the back of Hiruma’s ass beneath the shirt he wore, gripping him. Hiruma laced his arms around Agon’s neck loosely, head dipping, dripping from beneath his lover’s tee, mouth opening into a gasped whimper, Agon being felt against him. He wore Agon’s formal shirt, if only that, which was white, Agon’s hand treading in between him, near his inner thigh, stroking him. Hiruma almost lost his composure. He leaned his head back.  Hiruma let Agon kiss him.

“ _ Agonne… _ ” Hiruma’s lip fell as Agon came into contact with him, his lover loving on him, dropping his head too kiss between his thighs, enticing him. Hiruma ran his fingers through Agon’s hair as he lifted him, placing him against the wall, thighs upon his shoulders licking his shaft. Hiruma moaned. He knelt down and placed his head on Agon’s scalp, combing through it, becoming enticed. He moaned. Agon tasted him. Hiruma dripped. Agon nipped at the skin between Hiruma’s thighs, pulling his head back.

Agon looked at Hiruma in the damp darkness. Their eyes seemed to meet, finding one another, in a common place they hadn't found in a long time.

Love.

Agon shifted Hiruma’s weight against him again and dropped his lover’s body to his waist, holding him there, carrying him to the edge of the sheets of the bed and placing him among them, coming over his lover. Hiruma didn’t pull away. He watched him. Hiruma’s body met the sheets behind him. He spread his legs.

Hiruma was inviting him in, Agon realized. Hiruma groaned when Agon came against him, humping his waist, sighing. He bit his lip. Hiruma let Agon be with him, grabbing his head, letting the man kiss his stomach, and down it, moving the fabric Hiruma wore out of the way when he did. Hiruma’s toes curled. He whimpered against the moonlight.

Agon groaned. He stuck his fingers into Hiruma’s mouth and his love sucked on them, pulling them back out from his mouth, licking the palm of his hand. He looked at Agon. He had decided to propose his love to the dragon.

“Let’s become one, my Agonne.”

When Hiruma said those words, Agon paused. He looked up at him. Agon’s dreads fell from his face. He stopped kissing Hiruma’s stomach.

“What?” he asked. Hiruma looked at him.He was serious, huh. He glanced outside at the moonlight before looking back once at Agonne, holding his gaze.

“Become one with me, Agonne.” Hiruma said. His tone was serious. He meant it. His toes curled at the ends of the bed, looking into Agon’s eyes. They were there. Hiruma smiled.

He wanted to make love.

Candles lit the room. Hiruma had lit them when he got up from the bed, invitation still open. Hey eyed the doorway to the bathroom, letting his hand linger upon it for a moment before he seated himself among the bed, facing Agon. Hiruma waited for Agon to come against him.

He did.

Agon had undressed, now, bare, naked, against Hiruma, kissing his neck, leaning back against the covers, making out with him. He moaned into his mouth, feeling Hiruma drip, as he was ready. Hiruma looked down.

“I love you so much, my Agonne.” Hiruma said to him, hand lacing the back of Agon’s neck, kissing him. He held Agonne’s hand against his stomach, twiddling his fingers within his. “You are the only man I have loved this way, and for you will be the only man I will ever love this way, My Agonne.”

Agonne didn’t speak. He only watched, in which the ways Hiruma lead his hand down his stomach, groping his dick, beginning to stroke him. Hiruma let out a harsh moan. His eyebrows furrowed, eyes sparkling, feeling Agon rub his sensitive  _ skin _ …!

Hiruma moaned out for a gasp, Agon masturbating against him. Hiruma wept. Tears fell from his face. He couldn’t explain it.

Agon leaned him back. He unbuttoned Hiruma’s shirt.

It came off.

Amber lit the room.

Hiruma cried out pleas of sheer pleasure as the two joined one another beneath the covers, legs into the air, Agon in between, fucking him vicious, reeling his body against the bed.

“ _ Agonne…! _ ” Hiruma cried. His face twisted. He moaned. Agon came against him. He didn’t stop. His Fucking Dread never stopped, when he was with him, and only did when he was with him, Hiruma. “ _ My Agonne…! _ ”

Hiruma shut his eyes. His fingers dug deep into Agon’s skin, scraping him there. “Ah…!” He moaned into him. “ _ Uh….!!! My Agonne! _ ”

Hiruma was screaming. Agon had upped his entire past, moving quick, fast, making the appropriate judgments to fuck Hiruma right, making love to him. He was on the prowl. And he wanted Hiruma.

Hiruma gasped. Saliva dripped from his mouth. He was cumming. He could feeling the stickiness against Agon’s stomach, moving ragged back and forth against him and the creamed warmth filling his body sent from Agon.

“ _ Agonne! _ ” Hiruma screamed. “ _ Agonne! Uh…! _ ”

His claws raked at his skin, almost in an attempt to get away as he stayed with Agon, moaning into his mouth and ear each time his lover pressed his body into his, grunting against his neck, racking him full of his cum, his body lurching against the bed sheets as Agon groaned into him, Hiruma clawinging at the bed sheets to remain in position from being dragged back and forth at the movements of Agon’s thrust.

The candlelights flushed. They began to flicker in and out against the movements made too Hiruma. 

He was beautiful.

Agon thought this when looking at Hiruma being fucked from the side some, tilting his body, moaning. Hiruma was so beautiful when Agon fucked him. When he thrusted deep within his walls, Hiruma’s eyes turning a pale shade of blue when he did, rolling into the backs of his head.

Agon stretched his hole wide as he onslaught within him, the thrust almost becoming overwhelming for Hiruma as his body was dragged against the sheets, eyes going into the back of his head, beating his lids.

Hiruma’s naked body was always beautiful to Agon, seeing him in the damp darkness of the room, lights beginning to go out. One faded brightly.

“ _ Agon...ne. _ ” Hiruma husked too him, weeping, feeling his lover within him, brutal. He made no pleas for him to stop. Agon got turned on even more. 

“ _ Baby….! _ ” Agon pleaded against him, almost begging. “ _ Come on…! _ ” He fucked him rougher, dragging his body into his with the palm of his hands, dropping his hips, grabbing Hiruma’s. He leaned his head against Hiruma’s neck and began to fuck malignant, his head resting on his chest, groaning, lashing out for more intimacy, feeling Hiruma huff and breathe against him, pumping him slow, pounding his body. Hiruma howled.

“ _ Get in me, My Agonne….!!! _ ” Hiruma yelped against him, crying out in intimate pain. He shouted. Agon knew what that meant.

Hiruma wanted Agon to go deep.

When Agon grew restless, Hiruma did too. Hiruma lost if after seven inches deep within him, and Agon almost lost control becoming distracted by the sheer pleasure of Hiruma’s moans and begs, turning him into almost a completely different person.

“ _ Fuck me… _ ” Hiruma begged in his ear, when Agon tilted his body to the side, fucking him there from that position, keening against him. Hiruma’s hands were placed on Agon’s neck. His leg was thrown over Agon’s hip, almost as if he was sitting on his lap, Agon thrusting deep within him. Hiruma could hardly move.

His fingers twitched. Hiruma dragged his teeth against Agon’s golden chain that hung loosely around his neck, flicking his tongue over the edges, tugging on it.

“ _ Aishiteru _ … My Agonne.” Hiruma said to him, almost in a whispered beg, sighing. Agon listened to him. His hands trailed his stomach. Hiruma let go of Agon’s golden chain, tonguing it within his mouth before toying with it again, dragging it out towards him, allowing Agon to come forward within him. Hiruma craned.

Agon wanted to cry.

“ _ Hiruma… _ ” Agon said, biting his lips. He thrusted deeper. Hiruma let out a harsh cry. His hands laced the back of his neck.

“ _ What…? _ ” Hiruma asked, quick, moaning, letting his Agon pump remorselessly into him, milking his insides. He was close. He could  _ feel _ Agon. Hiruma’s eyebrows knitted together as he realized they were making love. He shut his eyes. Tears prickled within them.

Agon didn’t answer. He only progressed, slow, hard, long, and  _ vicious _ …! Hiruma couldn’t get enough of it! He let his head fall.

“ _ Please! _ ” he begged. “ _ My Agonne! _ ”

His chin tilted towards the sky. He moaned. Harsh whimpers were heard from him. His nails dug into Agon’s skin as his lover grasped his ass, holding him against him, rubbing the sides of his spread hole.

“ _ Hiruma… _ ” Agon moaned again. Hiruma felt so  _ good _ . Damn it…!!!! He continued to pump him. He groaned, putting his head down. He felt himself begin to drip even more within his lover, thrusting in and out, dragging Hiruma’s body against him.

“ _ My Agonne! _ ”

Agonne didn’t answer. He only proceeded into Hiruma, getting a better angle, tilting him. Hiruma whimpered.

“ _ Agonne…! _ ” He pressed his head against his shoulder blade, wailing, eyes fluttering. He let out a long cry. Agon upped his pace. “ _ Fuck me…! _ ”

His stomach tingled with intimacy. Hiruma couldn’t bare it. Hiruma wanted to cry. Tears fell out of his eyes and against Agon for a long time, shouting pleas of, “ _Yes!_ ” and begs of, “ _My Agonne!_ _Oh, my Agonne!_ ” as Agonne only advanced within him, and only for a short while, seemed to exist with only half a mind.

They were making love, he realized.

He wanted more of it, Agon said within himself, feeling Hiruma claw at his shoulders, screaming. Agon twisted Hiruma on his back and fucked him there like that, dragging his body against his, pumping him quick and fast, swaying his body against the sheets as his lover scraped at them to remain in his position.

“ _ Uh…! _ ” Hiruma moaned, crying out. His breath perched. “ _ Uh…!!! _ ”

His eyes thinned. Agon almost overwhelmed him. He almost couldn’t take this, he wanted to tell himself, moaning, Agon in him, showing no signs of stopping, Hiruma wanting  _ more _ , his body sent twitching, fingers pulsing. Agon pounded into him. Hiruma could feel himself moving. 

Every movement was felt.

“ _ Agonne…! _ ” Hiruma sobbed, pressing his head into his chest, looking up. He breathed. His breath was parched, puffing against the bottom of Agon’s chin, groaning.

Agon urged within him, quieting Hiruma. Hiruma couldn’t stop himself from wanting more. His mind went blank as Agon passed nine inches deep within him, moving upward, fucking deeper, harder,  _ rougher _ …!

Hiruma cried out. “ _ Fuck me! _ ” he begged, shouting. They were definitely making love, now, as Agonne shifted within him, milking his insides, movements becoming ragged. Agon tilted Hiruma’s body and began to fuck him slow from the side, deeper. Hiruma grasped Agon’s strong shoulders, the onslaught of thrusts causing him to groan and cry out moans of intimacy, making love to him.

“ _ Aishteru _ … my Agonne.” Hiruma said to him, in his ear, getting fucked. Agon pounded him. “ _ Aishte _ ... _ ru _ .”

Agon closed his eyes.

Hiruma groaned. He came with a husk of a growl, biting his lip, almost whimpering. His head fell. Agon felt the warm cum from Hiruma spilling over his thigh and stomach. Hiruma continued to groan against him as he fucked, breath becoming ragged, lips parting, hair falling.

Hiruma leaned his head against the pillow sheets. His lips met Agon’s. He didn’t kiss him, and only breathed him in, as he moaned and groaned into him, breath husking into Agon’s mouth. Hiruma looked at Agon as they fucked, then closed his eyes, feeling Agon become rough within him. 

He was going to come.

“ _ Become one with me... _ ” Hiruma begged. “ _ My Agonne…! _ ”

Their souls touched.

They became one.

“ _ Hiruma…! _ ” 

Agon moaned.

He came. He spilled within Hiruma. Hiruma threw his head back and cried. His fist tightened into a forced ball against Agon’s chest oo contain the love felt within him... Agon rode his impulses out within his body. 

The two had became one.

The dragon and the demon tangled amongst one another, in the skies, and joined each other, becoming one.

They were one.

They slept against one another, on their sides, after Hiruma had gotten up and quenched out the candles. Hiruma was pressed deep into Agon’s abdomen, holding his hand against him, near his stomach, rubbing his thumb across it. He breathed softly. Agon’s arm was over him. He pulled him closer to his body. He was intimate.

Agon was intimate.

Hiruma felt him. He felt him tug on his ear piercings, and with his teeth, unhooked them, pulling them out. He sucked on Hiruma’s earlobe hole, groaning, tongue flicking over the sensitive skin there and inside.

“ _ Agon! _ ” Hiruma pleaded. He gasped in a hoarse breath. He closed his eyes and moaned. Agon dragged his teeth atop of Hiruma’s skin, kissing his neck, deep into it. He kissed him. Agonne pulled away. His eyes lingered on Hiruma for a moment almost too long, time seeming to still as Agon’s eyes shimmered green with the moonlight, looking his lover over the face, before falling asleep, placing his head down behind him on the pillow the two shared, close together, pressed against one another, joined.

In the morning, Agon slept. Hiruma laid on his back, and Agon, on his stomach. He moaned when Agon began to hump his thigh, groaning. Hiruma was still weak from the night before. He held Agon against him.

He moaned when Agon entered, and cried when he exited, and groaned when he entered again, body swaying forward and back as Agon reeled him fast. This was new to Agon. The two had never made love before.

The two had made love.

Agon had never made love to anybody.

Agon came within Hiruma quickly after five minutes. This feeling was new to him. The pair had came close to making love before, and Hiruma felt it with him, Agon with Hiruma… but, this feeling was entirely… different. He looked at Hiruma.

Maybe it was because Hiruma had given Agon permission to become one with him.

Maybe it was because Agon had become one with Hiruma.

“We’ve become one, my Agonne.” Hiruma said to him. He smiled, warmly. Hiruma’s smile was warm. It reminded him of his mom’s.

Agon remembered his mom.

He remembered the way she used to play with him, outside on their front porch, or in their backyard near their tree that had a tied up rope and a tire to resemble a swing to play on. Yeah, Agon remembered all those things. He remembered all of that. He remembered—

He remembered the day she died.

They were at the hospital. Agon had went in for a visit. She had grown sick. Agon walked in the hospital room. She was having test done. He saw his mom near a nurse, talking to her. He didn’t bother making out the words she said, but her face was dull. Agon played with blocks in a corner until the nurse went away, his mom just now noticing his presence.

“Agon,” she said, smiling. Agon looked up. She opened her arms up to him. He climbed the hospital bed and joined his mother in it, sitting above the covers, laying his head on her chest, shutting his eyes. He slept against her. She cradled him in her arms.

She coughed blood against his face.

Agon remembered sitting up from being woken up from his nap, hearing his mother go into a coughing fit, covering her mouth. The machines beside her began to beep. Agon’s eyes widened. Doctors rushed in. Nurses surrounded her quickly. It all seemed to last for seconds for everyone else, but for Agon, that moment lasted a long time.

“Get out of the room!” The doctor shouted at him, pointing his finger to the doorway. Agon looked at his mother, in the bed, covering her mouth with both hands.

“Agon—” She reached out towards him.

She coughed up blood.

It splashed against his face. Silence remained in the room. She was horrified. Agon’s eyes widened. He couldn't move. He stared at the palm of his hand, then looked up at his mother.

She had blood across both of hers.

She tried to speak something, and tried to say something, but those words would never be heard to someone like Agon, as a nurse grabbed him and wiped his cheek with a cleaning wipe from around the room, rushing out of it with him running as his mother gurgled to say something with blood between her teeth. Agon tried to turn back.

The door shut behind him.

To this day, Agon never knew what she was trying to say.

Hiruma stroked his fingers through Agon’s hair. Sometimes, Agon got this faraway glance in his eyes, like he was somewhere else, looking off into the distance, eyes fading. Hiruma looked at him. Today, Hiruma looked at him differently.

“Your eyes are golden.” Hiruma told him, laughing sweetly. “Kekeke… My Agonne.”

Agonne looked up. He stared at Hiruma. He was beautiful. His features shone in the light. Hiruma looked off towards the sun streaming towards their bedroom windows, as today was Saturday, early morning, and Agon was just waking.

“Look, my Agonne.” Hiruma said to him. “The sun is causing your eyes to shift. Amber.”

Agon knew Hiruma was lying. It was because Hiruma couldn’t believe Agon loved him, someone like him. Agon hugged his waist. He wrapped his arms around it and placed his head in Hiruma’s lap, as Hiruma sat up cross legged in bed.

“I love you…” Agone began to say. “Hiruma.”

Those were the words Agon had been struggling to say. I love you. Hiruma wanted to laugh. Instead, he cried. Tears ran down his face.

Now he had something to believe in.

Hiruma took Agon to the park that day. They spent that day together. In the morning, they fucked. Agon fucked him against the bathroom sink, legs at his side, and then against the refrigerator during breakfast, and after, in their shower, when the two spent time together, washing themselves off, when Hiruma combed his fingers through Agonne’s hair.

“ _ Please _ ,” Hiruma begged against him when his lover humped against him on the counter, the two dressed for the park that day. “Love  _ on _ me, my Agonne.”

Hiruma had said this to him in his ear, when his arms were sprawled and crossed around his neck, his thighs on each side of Agonne, warm. Agon broke away from Hiruma. Hiruma wore black sports leggings and a red jacket, a sports bra underneath, exposing his bare stomach. Agon kissed it. Hiruma rubbed his head as he did, eyelids nearly closing, feeling Agon. His lips parted.

“ _ Uh… _ ” Hiruma said against him, into the open air. It was a groan, a hollowed one that had shifted into a grunt when Agon nuzzled at the erection beneath the fabric of Hiruma’s leggings, wanting to suck him off. A tear fell from Hiruma’s eye.

“Yes,” Hiruma nodded, “you may, my Agonne.”

Agonne hadn’t spoken much that day, besides telling him he loved him, and only wanted, which was okay with Hiruma, as Agon pulled down his leggings and began to suck him off, curling his lips over his cockhead, flicking his tongue over Hiruma’s throbbing edges, dripping with cum. stuck by his side. Hiruma came onto Agon’s face, and into his mouth when Agon opened it wide to receive Hiruma.

Agon toyed with Hiruma, engaging him in enticing teases, licking his shaft, lapping against him. Agon’s mouth dripped with saliva. He took Hiruma in.

Agon kissed the tip of Hiruma’s cockhead when he came within him, licking the tip of it. He looked upward at Hiruma.

Hiruma drew his fingers down Agon’s dreadlocks, feeling him. Agon had his cum tracing down the sides of his lip. Hiruma smiled. It was in his hair, too.

Usually Agon would start peppy conversation on days like this, Hiruma thought to himself, holding his hand with Agon’s, making their way to the park. Usually Agon would initiate a bickering match between the two of them that Hiruma provoked, edging it on, as it got him turned on anyways when Agon got mad, always had, always will… but today was a different day. Today was a different day, in which the two would spend together.

Cherry Blossoms Bloomed.

Hiruma kissed his cheek. Agon felt him. He turned to his partner and lifted him against his waist, licking his mouth. Hiruma let him.

“To the Rice Bowl, huh?” Agon spoke aloud, telling him. He broke away. He looked into his eyes, somber. Agon had let Hiruma tie up his hair. Two dreadlocks fell down from the side of his face in front and the rest pinned back in a bun, some left loose, trailing down his back, pinned back with using black chopsticks. Hiruma grinned.

“Mhm.” He nodded. Now for a chance—

_ He _ was speechless.

“We have to go to practice,” Hiruma said in his ear, humming when they walked. Agon had set him down. “It’s in ten minutes, kekekeke… Can we make it?”

“It’s your damn team,” Agon snorted. “You’ve never been late to practice before, right? Just reschedule it, trash.”

Hiruma looked at his phone. It was 10:41. Practice was held at 10:50.

Hiruma rescheduled it to 11:00.

Hiruma’s body still ached from the night before, but it wasn’t anything any ibuprofen and aspirin couldn’t numb. He’d play even in a damn wheelchair if he had to…! When Agon heard Hiruma tell him this, he almost laughed in the disgust.

“You idiot!” Agon shouted at him. They were in the drugstore, buying Hiruma medication. “You can’t play in a damn  _ wheelchair _ ! You’ve really lost it as a trash, haven’t you? I’m going to have to create a new grading system for you low lifes. You trashes are just so desperate to become even more trashier than usual, aren’t you?”

Hiruma laughed. “We’ve had to had a role model, wouldn't we?” Hiruma opened up the pill capsule and popped them in his mouth. He hadn’t paid for them yet. He had a bad habit of that, under the pretense of saying, “I’m going to pay for it anyway. Might as well. It’s  _ my _ medication. I’m buying it.”

Hiruma liked bargains. He liked deals. Somedays, he would take Agon out to the local flea market and show him around the area and they would walk, Hiruma telling him—

“Why buy at full price when you can get it for half off here?” Hiruma cackled, picking out a cotton shirt. He showed it to Agon. It was ugly. “Look like you?”

Agon almost kicked him. “Quit screwing around, trash!” Agon yelled at him. He eased into laughter. “Well, a hoe ass trash like you has nothing better to do, anyways. Can’t say I blame you. Now, if only all the other trashes had something to do like this, with you. I’m sure they’d follow your example.”

“Kekeke, Fucking Dread!” Hiruma would laugh hard. “You’re the one who followed. No one asked you to come. All I said was I was going to the flea market—your ass was just a lonely fuck and decided to come! Kekeke! Funny bastard.”

Hiruma bought the clothing item, anyway. It wasn’t like Hiruma was growing in places anytime soon. He hadn’t grown since he entered college. Agon could see that much. 

“He’s a hoe,” Hiruma told the shopkeeper at the market, pointing to his boyfriend thinking over in a spare corner, away from Hiruma, but just close enough to stay within earshot if anything happened to him. “You know what that is?”

“No idea,” The shopkeeper shook his head.

“‘Course you don’t,” Hiruma said, laughing. “Because you’re not a hoe”

Agon almost laughed. “Trash, hurry up!” He almost lost it, grinning. “By your hoe ass shirt and let’s leave!”

Hiruma mimicked him underneath his breath and began to laugh. Hiruma pulled out a sum of yen from his wallet and paid for it, grabbing a paper bag to place the shirt in, and walked away. He made Agon carry it.

“Carry it.” He demanded, shoving it towards him. “ _ My lover _ .”   
He said those words in English. Agon began to laugh. He crushed the bag in his hands. “Bend over and let me fuck you,  _ my bitch _ .” He retorted back, giggling. “Kukuku.”

“Why don’t you just stop being horny for once,” Hiruma said, “ _ my hoeass bitch _ .”   
If all Japanese could hear this conversation and understand English, then they would’ve walked backwards from the way they came at sight of Agon and Hiruma or plugged their ears walking by. Agon didn’t care. He loved Hiruma.

And Hiruma loved him.

Agon woke up on the train next to him. He looked. Hiruma had his head on Agon’s shoulder, dozing off. They would be at their University soon, and early morning practice would begin. Agon leaned his head against Hiruma’s and slept.

He wore a Tupac shirt and black nike foamposite fruity pebbles. Hiruma woke up and said it looked like someone had thrown up all over Agon’s shoes. Agon snorted.

Agon stuffed his hands in his black fitted jeans that sagged, walking out the station with Hiruma at his side when the train stopped, pulling up to the building. They got out. Today was one of the rare days Agon didn’t actually wear something baggy; black rosemary’s hung around his neck and wrist along with that golden chain he liked to wear. Hiruma remembered tugging on it last night when he was with him.

Hiruma kissed the corner of Agon’s mouth. He laughed. Agon always thought it was weird how Hiruma walked. His thighs didn’t touch.

“Your thighs don’t touch, trash.” Agon said to him, seeing Hiruma walk up the stairs from the subway station.

“What?” Hiruma turned back to look at him.

“I  _ said _ your thighs don’t touch, trash!” Agon shouted at him, growing agitated. Everyone turned around to look at him. “Even with them big ass ears you  _ still _ can’t manage to hear.”

“Even with that fatass, you still can’t manage to walk up these stairs and hurry the fuck up,” Hiruma snapped, irritated. “Even with your fatass, you still can’t manage a run farther than 4.6 seconds, and can only manage 4.2 for a few. Get your ass up here.”

Hiruma grinned. He continued walking the stairs. Agon looked at him again. Maybe it wasn’t so obvious that Hiruma’s thighs didn’t touch, because he always stood slanted to the side most of the time. Agon stared.

“No, I meant there’s a  _ gap _ between your legs, trash.” Agon said again, continuing the conversation from before. “Look.” Hiruma rolled his eyes. He hadn’t paid much attention to the gap between his thighs as much as he paid attention to Ikkyu still using his fingers to count in math class even though they both were in the same grade.

Hiruma looked. Obviously, Agon’s obsession with the gap between his thighs  _ wasn’t _ going to end unless he settled it now. He looked at Agon’s. He burst out laughing.

“You dumb _ ass _ mother _ fucker _ !” Hiruma called him, hugging his stomach. He couldn’t stop himself from laughing. He grabbed his gun. “Look!” He pointed between Agon’s legs. “There’s one between your thighs, too!”

Agon looked. Sure enough, there was. It was small, but it was there. He had always worn baggy clothes so he never really thought about it. He looked back up at Hiruma. He grinned.

“Yours look like an  _ H _ , trash,” Agon had said, continuing to walk up the steps with Hiruma. At this rate, they’d be late. He laughed. “Kukuku… Walk in front of me so I can see that ass of yours, scum.”   
He pretended to take a snapshot of Hiruma with his finger camera. He clicked his teeth, taking the picture. He laughed. Hiruma cackled. Agon was an idiot.

Practice came. Everyone’s muscles were sore from the game they had had the previous day, and Mamori bugged Hiruma to let them have a rest day. Agon hadn’t said anything, but even from the look in his eye, his muscles were aching. Hiruma planned to massage them later, as Agon had a tendency to have develop tight muscles in his shoulders from all the tension he held there, but…

“Yosh!” Hiruma held his gun against his shoulder, standing. He looked at his team. “Run a hundred laps and I’ll think it over….! Kekeke.”

“Hiruma!” Mamori snapped, setting her sliced soaked lemons down. “You can’t just—”

“That’s an order!” Hiruma smacked the butt of his pistol against the ground. “Anyone willing to state an objection can talk to Agon.”

The team made ugly faces. Everyone groaned in response and prepared to run, knowing willingly to speak to Agon was like a death sentence. Hiruma smirked. In Four Weeks, they’d play against Oujou or Enma in the Finale. Hiruma looked up.

“On  _ second _ thought,” he said aloud. His team looked over at him. “We’ll go see a game. Oujou VS Enma. The game’s today. At 11:30. It’s 11:15. We’ll have to hurry to see it— _ unless _ , you want to continue practice.”

Everyone packed their bags and followed Hiruma out the door.

Hiruma thought about Agon as the two rode together on the bus to Enoshima’s Field, as the game was being held there, today. Agon didn’t speak, but Hiruma could tell there was a lot on his mind. Agon rested his chin on his knuckles, looking forward.

Hiruma looked away.

Agon was thinking of Unsui. It was that faraway look in his eyes. Agon reflected on the time at the hospital when his mom died, and how he was there till 9:03 at night when they announced her death.

Unsui was with a family friend, that day, as the kids in the neighborhood were more easy going around him, since Agon always threatened to break their necks, even though deeply in the bottom of his heart, Unsui knew Agon only wanted to roughhouse.

“It’ll only be 3 days, I promise,” The family friend promised, taking Unsui away. Unsui was in the middle of grabbing his bags. Agon came over to him.

“Remember, Unko-chan,” Agon said to him, grinning ear to ear, a devious look in his eye. Shaggy blond hair covered his eyes. “When they think they’ve cornered you, just grab their necks,  _ and _ —!” Agon locked his arms in a fake air-chokehold, demonstrating for Unsui, and kicked his suitcase over. “Boom—!  _ De _ feated!”

Agon grinned proudly. Unsui groaned. Agon had just knocked out all the clothes he packed. Unsui couldn’t find it within him but to laugh. Agon did, too.

“Alright, alright.” Unsui waved him off. “Leave me alone, Agon. You sure you don’t want to come?”

Agon tsked. He stuffed his hands in his pockets. He stuck his lip out. “Pfft.” He snorted. “They’re all losers to me.”

Agon was supposed to spend the weekend at his Dad’s house in the Philippines. He’d be leaving tomorrow. Unsui would’ve gone, but, the family didn’t tell him—

His father wanted nothing to do with him.

His  _ real _ father.

His family had asked if Unsui could spend the weekend with a family friend, to disguise the real truth behind the action of why Unsui had to. In the meantime, Agon would be going to visit his mom.

He rested his head on Hiruma’s shoulder. Hiruma held Agon’s hand. He rubbed his thumb across it. Agon was close to tears. Something must’ve happened to remind him of his mother.

It was him, he realized.

Hiruma stuck by Agon as Agon fought those turmoils within him, telling the group to shut up by snapping his fingers when they got too loud on the bus or stay in their seats, not toss a damn football in the air, damn near almost hitting Agon.

Agon caught it.

Without looking, he tossed it back. Ikkyu caught it. Agon had thrown it with his left hand, backwards, without looking. After that, there was silence.

There was silence at the hospital, too.

Agon had been there the entire day. Unsui didn’t come until later, and when the news of his mom had reached him, he crumpled to the ground, sobbing. Unfortunately—

Agon had gotten the news early.

“Are you Kongou Agon?” A doctor had asked him, wearing a mask. His father had went to buy Agon a snack from the vending machine. He promised he would be right back. Agon held an action figure in his hand.

“Yeah.” Agon nodded. “Get lost.”

The doctor frowned. He opened his mouth—

The doctor told him.

The action figure snapped.

Agon’s father heard screaming down the hallway. A painful, sob. Oh, so painful. Agon’s father whipped around and rushed down the hallway, seeing Agon crumple to the ground, holding his figure in his hands, screaming. It was horrible.

“Why did you  _ tell _ him?!” His father screamed at the doctor, raising his fist. All of this could have been prevented. Agon’s Anxiety, his Chronic Stress, his PTSD…! He punched the doctor.

The doctor fell back and hit the ground.

“No… It’s impossible.” Agon tried to tell himself, mumbling on the floor. “There has to be some mistake.” He rolled over on his side. “Mommy wouldn't leave me.” Agon looked at his father. “Hey, daddy. Mommy wouldn’t leave me. She promised.” Tears blotted his eyes. “Right?”

He held up his pinkie.

That was the first and only time Agon called him his dad.

Agon began to cry. The bus became silent, hearing his sniffles, leaning against Hiruma’s neck, biting his lip, eyebrows furrowing. Everyone stopped talking. They looked. Saikyoudai got up. Mamori looked. One by one, the crew gathered around Agon’s chair and knelt near him, standing some, giving them their support.

“We're with you,” Ikkyu said at last. “Agon-san.”

Agon cried.

Their eyes blotted with tears. Agon lost his mom. All in the havoc of having mental disorders stemming from it. Each and everyone of them became a team, in this moment, and damn if they weren’t before, Ikkyu thought, wiping his face, tears falling, then they  _ damn _ sure were now…!

“I miss her…” Agon cried, clenching his fist. He heaved. “I… Miss.  _ Her _ …” Tears fell down his cheek. Hiruma stiffened his lip.

“I know,” Hiruma laid his head upon his Agonne, shutting his eyes, wrapping his arms around him, hugging him. “I know, My Agonne…”

“I miss her so much…!” Agon broke down and sobbed, palms to his eyes, keeling over against Hiruma. He sobbed. “I miss her! Why can’t she be here with me?! I want her here so  _ bad _ …! Unko-chan has his game today! She loved Unko-chan…!” He sobbed again. “I want my mommy!”

Hiruma rocked him back and forth. Yamato was crying. Taka covered his face. Senpai wiped their faces with the palms of their hands.

“Why can’t she be here?!” Agon cried out, opening up his mouth. “And… and the worst part about it… was today’s her  _ birthday _ !”

Agon cried.

The team fell.

This is what Agon had been emotional about the entire day. It wasn’t Hiruma reminding Agon of his mom, but rather—Agon’s mom’s birthday being today.

And she wasn’t here to celebrate it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK BITCHES KAKAKAKAKA
> 
> SORRRRRRRRYYYY BITCH I HAD TO GET SOME SHIT TOGETHERRRRR!!!! LMAAOOO!!! YA'LL THOUGHT YA'LL WAS GOING THROUGH SOME SHIT, I WAS GOING THROUGH SOME SHIT LMAOO!!
> 
> I LOVE this story as much as ya'll and got SO many plans for it, so these next chapters WILL come out #quickfire lmaooo!!! SOOOOOOOOOOO Sorry for the wait!!!!! (OMG) LIKE IT KILLED ME NOT TO WRITE THIS SHIT AT A FEW SCENES I HAD TO SCRAP BC I WAS LIKE NAH BIETCH IT AIN"T PERFECT LET THEM BE!!! LMAOOO
> 
> THANK Y'ALL SO MUCH FO STICKING WIT THIS STORY!!! LMAO IT MEANS ALOT! YA"LL THE REAL MVPS!!! I will ALWAYS continue to write this story as long as there's no question mark at the end of # of chapters ya dig. So as long as ya'll see that question mark, ya good!!!!! LMAOOO
> 
> SO BITCH. Agon AND HIRUMA. They my babes. Bitches. waifus. husbandhoes. whateva they is, they mine. this couple underated as hell, but that's alright doe, bc these bitches safe with me, and I will continue to write them as long as I got headcanons fo dese peeps ya feel AHHHHHAAA
> 
> ANYWAYS HOPE YALL LIKE THIS UPDATE LMAO!!!!! I'll Most likeyly be updating on weekends, but ya'll gotta understand that I write fast bc each chapter is like 20+ pages and I can write two within a day or two, lmao, so ya'll in good hands. It's all about the #feel ya #feel? They come when dey come! LMAO. Ya'll good.
> 
> ANYYYYYWAAYYY YALL MOFOS DONT FOGET TO KUDOS THIS SHIT AND WRITE YO COMMENTS DOWN. YO MONSTA LOVES TO TALK LMAO. THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!! ( T D T) b


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ( T D T ) b

Hiruma loved Agon.

And when looking into his eyes, right now, he could see it in this moment. Hiruma’s eyes looked like starlight. They looked Agon in his own. They were crying tears. They were standing outside the bus. Hiruma held his face in his hands.

“Look at me.” He told him, crying. “Look at me, my Agonne.”

He was crying tears. Agon did, too.

“You will be okay, my Agonne” he said to him. “You will be okay, for I am with you, and you are with me. You hear me?”  
Agon didn’t answer.

“You hear me?” Hiruma asked him again. He looked Agon square in the face. He was crying. His bottom row of teeth trembled. He was cold. Funny. Hiruma never felt cold when he was with Agon. He asked that question again rougher the second time. “Do you _hear_ me?”

He was begging.

Do you hear me?

Agon remembered Unsui and his father trying to pick him up off the hospital ground when he cried on the floor, going into hysterics. He was sobbing. His father had asked him that same question when his mother died.

“Do you hear me, Agon?” His father spoke in his ear, crying. “You must get up! _Now_! It will all be okay!”

Hiruma said those words to him in that moment.

“It will _all_ be okay,” Hiruma promised him, frowning. A tear fell from his eye. “It will all be okay, my Agonne, when you are with me, and when I am with you.”

Red tipped his nose, and his cheeks. His team had moved onward towards the stadium on Hiruma’s order, batting them away. Only the two of them stood on the outside of the bus, near it. Together.

Once again.

Agon and Hiruma.

Agon nodded his head. Hiruma pulled him into a tight hug. He wore Agon’s team jacket. Hiruma had so much love for Agon. In this moment. He could feel it.

He crumpled to the ground.

Hiruma crumpled with him. He neared Agonne on the floor and held him in his arms as he cried, soft. Like a baby.

Like a child.

Memories of Agon playing with his mom on the swingset passed him. He remembered jumping on the tire and her swinging among it, pushing, yelling.

“Yay~!” she cheered. “Go, Agon!”

She was always happy for him. Always cheered; always smiled. She was always with him. She had promised.

Just not today.

Agon looked up. He would be okay. He said so, looking at Hiruma, nodding his head. Hiruma took the glasses from his face and wiped them. He wiped Agon’s face, too.

He stared at him.

Such a wistful look on Hiruma’s face in that moment. He was wistful, looking at Agon. His eyes teared up. They were starlight blue.

He hugged him.

Hiruma remembered how he felt when his father died. Agon felt this pain within Hiruma. A deep feeling of… regret. Agon could only wonder if Hiruma felt regret for not speaking to his father till he died. He never got the chance.

“I… never got the chance to speak to my daddy.” Hiruma told Agon, opening up, confessing. “But, you have a chance to speak with your mom, today.”

Hiruma backed away, pulling back. He looked at the stadium. He was talking about Unsui.

“Go see your brother,” Hiruma told him, sighing into the open air. “He needs you.”

Hiruma untied the dreadlocks from within Agon’s hair. They dangled down his shoulders, unloosened. He took the chopsticks from them.

“Go see your brother,” He ordered again. “Agon.”

Agon went. He left Hiruma. Hiruma covered his face with his hands.

He wept.

Agon came next to him. He picked up the demon sobbing, beginning to cry. He held him in his arms. Together, they stood, joined in an embrace that could only resemble—

Solemn and love.

Hiruma remembered that day. He remembered that day when Agon held him like that, like a kid. He said something in his ear, that only Hiruma could hear—

“I love you, Youichi.”

Hiruma broke down.

Agon remembered holding Hiruma in his arms, pulling him close to him, a strong grip over his shoulders. Hiruma hugged him tight. He removed the palms from his face and wrapped his arms around Agon, embracing him.

They held each other.

Hiruma looked at Agon in bed. It was the week after that event. Hiruma stood, 5 in the morning, near the counter. He was making a sub. For Agon. He slept.

The sheets of the bed hung around his waist, leaving his chest exposed. Hiruma laughed. Agon was blacked out. He had too much sake to drink last night. He said he was in the mood for it when Hiruma studied notes from class and games, and suddenly, he sprung from the bed, leaving the room, exiting their shared penthouse. Agon returned with bags filled with it.

He drunk it _all_ . He indeed _was_ in the mood for sake, Hiruma grinned, that fucker barely being able to lift his head once he was finished with it all, and woke in the morning.

“I’m hungover,” Agon said to him as soon as he woke up. He covered his eyes. Hiruma looked up at him. His head was on his chest. He groaned.

“‘Course you are,” Hiruma spoke, laughing to himself. “You drunk all that fucking sake. Damn, your beloved Godspeed Impulse didn’t stop you this time?” He laughed to himself. “We’ll have to give it a call and make sure it doesn’t fuck up again. Kekeke.”

Agon looked at him. “Shut the fuck up.” he said. “I’m hungover. Go fix me something.”

And with that, he leaned back in bed, falling asleep. Hiruma didn’t return to sleep. Instead, he got up and took a shower, getting ready for the day. He put on one of Agonne’s t-shirts from the ground. It was white. He walked over to the counter and pulled out mayonnaise from the refrigerator, beginning to make Agon breakfast.

And that was when he looked at Agon in bed.

He was knocked out. Agon could always speak in clear sentences when he was hung over. Even when he got drunk, it was hard to tell he was. The only difference between Normal Agon and Hungover Agon was that Hungover Agon actually said he was hungover.

“Get up, My Fucking Dread.” Hiruma told him. “It’s time to eat.”

Hiruma wasn’t a _bad_ cook. So what if he got cuts and burns from time to time from the occasional slip of the kitchen knife and oven mishaps? He wasn’t on a ramen noodle budget like Ikkyu.

Agon groaned. “Twenty more minutes,” he said. “And I’ll kiss your ass.”

“Five more minutes,” Hiruma said with fire, “And I’ll _kick_ your ass.”

Agon stroked his fingers through his hair. He ran them through it. He sat up. His eyes were a hazel green, today. He looked at Hiruma. They shifted to amber.

“What, baby?” Agon asked him, grinning. “You want to kiss my ass?”

“ _Kick_ ,” He corrected, grinning to himself gleefully. “Kekeke… All that fucking wax in your ears from those filthy dreadlocks made you deaf, Fucking Dread?” He set his knife down from slicing the subbed bread in half. “Kekeke… I’ll pick up a hearing aid when I get your prescriptions next time.”

Agon tore the sheets from his waist and tackled Hiruma to the counter, bending him over. He pressed him against it, coming over his body. He knelt towards him, dreads falling over his lover’s face, kissing his lips.

They began to wrestle.

“What was that, dipshit?” Agon asked, pressing his palms into Hiruma’s hands, forcing his arms towards his lover’s. Hiruma didn’t give in. He struggled, grinning. “You want your ass kicked or kissed? I’ll give you two options. Trash like you can’t think for themselves.”

“I’ve told you once before—!” Hiruma laughed aloud. “And I’ll tell you once again—!” He began to lean up against Agonne, pressing him back, surprisingly. “Trash defeating Geniuses is a common _occurrence_!”

He pushed Agonne back. Agon was stunned. He pressed further into Hiruma’s palms again, using more of his strength, realizing Hiruma was getting stronger.

“What, trash?” Agon pushed him back. “You want to get fucked by this dick again?” He grinned. His shades were off, somewhere on the floor, he didn’t know. He made sure not to step on them. Hiruma’s thighs were on either side of him. He could fuck him any moment he _wanted_. He was in the right position.

He began to tip Hiruma over. His back was against the counter. He let go one of his hands to rub Hiruma’s hole, enticing him, getting turned on. He humped his waist. Hiruma used his free arm to rest against Agon’s chest, failing to get away.

He simply didn’t want to.

“ _Agonne,_ ” Hiruma huffed, breathing hard, feeling his lover against him. “Get a condom…”

The sun’s light shone in through the windows. Hiruma had an idea, but he didn’t explain it to Agon. He felt quite intimate.

Agon fucked him against the counter, tight, leaning over him. Hiruma’s thighs were spread on either side of Agon’s waist, his lover holding him, throwing his legs underneath his arms, as Hiruma scraped his nails against his chest.

The phone rang. Hiruma didn’t bother to answer. It was probably tax collectors. Hiruma had already paid _most_ of their taxes, the other third, he’d get to it soon, as Agon was fucking him, and he wanted to be with him.

“ _Agonne!_ ” Hiruma begged. His claws tightened around Agon’s shoulders. Agon didn’t stop. Hiruma didn’t want him to. “ _Yes!_ ”

His eyes furrowed. He closed them. Sex with Agon was always intimate. Hiruma sat up some and kissed his ear, dragging his teeth against it, moaning. Agon was in him deep.

He didn’t want him to stop.

Agon could hardly contain how horny Hiruma made him. His body ached with pleasure. Every moment he heard Hiruma during sex he just wanted to cum.

Agon slapped Hiruma’s ass with each fuck as he fucked him on the counter, Hiruma moaning in response when he did, craving it.

“ _I’m gonna fucking cum in you,”_ Agon hissed in his ear, gritting his teeth, “ _bitch_.”

Hiruma whined. His claws dug around Agon’s shoulder blades, letting out harsh moans, scraping at him in almost an attempt to get away.

Agon gripped his ass hard. He fucked Hiruma harsher, wanting to see him move. His teeth clenched down Agon’s neck, biting him in moments of sheer pleasure, letting out scaped howls from within him. He was already cumming against him.

Agon propped Hiruma’s back against the counter and fucked him there, deep. Hiruma moaned in sexual wails, crying against him, turning his head, screaming.

Agon loved on him. Hiruma tilted his head ot the side as Agon leaned over his body and angled his position, fucking him in a depth that caused him to whine out in hysterics, slipping between Japanese and English, saliva tracing his gums. Agon rubbed the sides of his spread hole.

He choked Hiruma against the counter when he fucked him, making him moan, thrusting in him. Hiruma held him against his body, mumbling mixed rambles of, “ _I love you…_ ” And, “ _Fuck me harder_ ,” And, “ _Deeper_ ,” into Agon’s ear.

Agon was always rough with Hiruma. He liked him that way. He liked the ways Agon gripped his thighs when he got hard and fucked him. He liked the ways Agon threw him against the wall and humped him there, groaning into his ear. He even like the ways Agon choked him against the counter, which was what he was doing right now, as he fucked him.

The phone rang.

The duo wouldn’t find out until later that it was Yamato calling, telling them they would miss practice if they didn’t hurry. Hiruma was too busy bending over on the fucking counter for Agon to fuck him again, switching positions, leaning over to get his lover to cum within him.

“Take off the condom…” Hiruma begged him. “ _And fuck me deep raw_.”

Hiruma’s body ached. He moved against the counter, moaning to himself and Agon as his lover entered him again, sheer force racking him each time in the back, groaning. It was Agon. Agon was close to coming. It had passed seven minutes.

“ _Fuck me…_ ” Hiruma had said to him again, clawing at the counter face, etching it deep with his nails curling. He looked back at Agon. “ _Agon_.”

Agon _groaned_. Hiruma felt him grip his ass. He leaned his head against the counter and pressed his nose deep into it, Agon moving deep within him. Hiruma couldn’t explain the ways Agon made him feel.

Agon came.

Saliva dripped from Hiruma’s gums as his mouth laid wide open, Agon fucking him from behind, riding out his impulses within his lover as he did. Agon’s fingers always twitched twice a moment after he came before he regained his composure, fucking Hiruma again. It was the best sex Hiruma had. Every time with Agon was.

Agon pulled out. Hiruma let Agon lick his ass, kissing it, then after, kissing Hiruma. Hiruma stretched his tongue into Agon’s mouth and licked him there as his lover humped his waist. Early Morning Practice was at 6. It was 5:30. Hiruma looked at the clock.

Agon’s tongue was felt within him. Hiruma looked away from it as he turned his attention back on Agon, making out with him, small moans coming from him when his lover rocked his hips with his, kissing him.

Agon shifted Hiruma against him as he kissed his body against the counter, lifting him up. He carried him to the bathroom, shutting the door behind him when Hiruma propped his thighs on either side of him, letting his lover carry him.

“ _Oh, my Agonne,_ ” Hiruma moaned, feeling Agon press his body against the sink, kissing his neck. He moaned again when Agon grinded his waist with his, getting turned on. He pulled away and turned on the shower, clicking it, twisting the knob. The water ran.

Agon fucked Hiruma on his waist when he held him there as soon as the duo got in the shower. Hiruma moaned. The showerhead sprayed against his back. His thighs hung around Agonne’s waist.

“ _Huh…._ ” Hiruma cried out, making a long moan. His eyes rolled back into his head. He threw his head back, moaning. “ _Huh… Agonne…._ ”

Hiruma making these moans wasn’t helping Agonne’s case, either. He wanted him, _more_. He thrusted deeper within him, slowly, letting Hiruma feel every ridge of him.

“ _Huh……_ ” Hiruma made another long cry, eyes a pale blue, moaning. He was cumming; he felt the precum seep against his waist, against Agon. He lobbed his head against Agon’s shoulder.

“Just _do_ me, My Agonne…” Hiruma said to him, whining, almost in a beg. Hiruma could hardly _bare_ it. He wasn’t sure _what_ time it was, now. He made another long cry. “ _Huhh…._ ”

His nails scraped at his chest. They tightened against Agon’s skin. Agon knew it was 6:54 am. Hiruma was against him. And moaning. Agon groaned against his body.  
Hiruma _begging_ against him was the hottest thing ever. Agon thought this, as Hiruma’s hands circled his shoulders, growing restless. He nodded his head in an aimless manner, just wanting Agon _in_ him.

When Agon sped his pace, Hiruma almost cried. He wept against him, throwing his head against his body, moaning in response, feeling Agon in him in these sorts of ways. Hiruma nodded his head.

“ _Yes…_ ” he said, almost to himself. “ _Yes…!_ ”

He was making love to him. Agon was making love to Hiruma. Him. Hiruma was almost beside himself as Agon was moving in his body. He felt every thrust. He nodded his head.

“ _Yes…!_ ” He cried out, begging. “ _Yes! Yes, my Agonne! Yes!_ ” He whined against him. Agon didn’t seem to be here, anymore, but, that was okay. His body was moving against him, _to_ him. “ _Yes, my Agonne, get in me—yes!!!_ ”

Hiruma jerked. He felt the tightness; the pull in his stomach. He was going to come. Hiruma let it happen, and with a sob, arching his back, he came. Agonne came, too, as his movements grew ragged, and soon, the both of them stood with one another, in the shower. Agon came back.

Agon looked at Hiruma as they got dressed. It was 6:04. They were already late. Sometimes, Agon just wanted to stay home and _be_ with Hiruma. They didn’t have to even _do_  anything. He just wanted to stay home and remain in bed with Hiruma, resting against him. Hiruma looked back at him.

 _Agon wants to stay home with me…_ He realized in his head, thinking. He cleaned himself up. That was fine, Hiruma said to himself. He didn’t mind.

He put Agon’s t-shirt over his head and pulled on white socks from the floor.

“My Agonne,” Hiruma said to him. “You wish to stay home with me?”

Agonne nodded.

Hiruma thought. They had responsibilities, duties to catch, and a team to look after. They were Captains, now. Hiruma couldn’t afford to drop out of the Rice Bowl, not after coming so close to it.

“Alright, then.” Hiruma said to him. “You can stay home with me. I have an idea.”

Agon smiled. It had been such an intimate, innocent, smile, Hiruma had almost thought it was Unsui. Sometimes, Unsui would make faces in the mirror, expressions that he wouldn’t even dream to make, as they had reminded him of Agon. He wanted to see if they really _did_ look like the same person. Agon caught him in the bathroom.

“What are you doing, Unko-chan?” Agon had woken up. He was in his Third Year, at Shinryuji. Unsui blushed. He looked at Agon.

“Agon!” he shouted. “Jeez, can’t you tell me when you’re awake?”

Agon woke so silently sometimes. It was hard to tell. Especially after a hard night of drinking or staying with women. He smelled of perfume. He turned on the dorm shower.

He made a face in the mirror once he stood, next to Unsui. It looked like he was angry, but he wasn’t; just making a face. His dreads loomed down his bare back.

Unsui made the same face.

They _did_ look the same.

“My Agonne.” Hiruma said to him sweetly. Agonne looked. They neared the counter in the bathroom. Hiruma was coating his neck with concealer and foundation. He watched as Hiruma did. Hiruma had an entire makeup bag. He set it down. He grabbed eyeliner from it and began to line his eyes. He leaned over on the counter when Agon asked him to, tilting his ass towards him. He was teasing.

It got Agon turned on anyways.

“Are you hungry?” Hiruma asked him.

Agon stopped stroking himself. No, he wasn’t really hungry. He was hungry for something else. He looked at Hiruma. Hiruma looked at him.

“I said,” Hiruma grinned, “Are you _hungry_?”

He turned towards Agon and began to wrestle with him, locking his hands with his. Agon laughed. Hiruma laughed harder.

“Answer me, my Fucking Dread.” Hiruma said to him. “I just made you a damn sandwich. You hungry?” Agon didn’t answer. That was fine. Sometimes he didn’t need to. “I can’t read your damn mind, you know.”

 _You can’t?_ Agon idly wondered in his head. Sometimes, it really _did_ feel like Hiruma could read his mind. He knew it was stupid. But, Hiruma was different. Hiruma had been getting stronger lately.

“You’ve been working out, trash?” Agon asked him, tugging on his own wrist, loosening them back and forth after Hiruma backed away. They finished wrestling. Hiruma shook his head. “‘Seems like it.”

“No,” Hiruma turned away from the mirror. “I haven’t.”

“Then what is it?”

Hiruma’s gaze fell. “My Papa isn’t my real daddy.” Hiruma said to him. He lifted his chin. “He’s somewhere else.”

“That makes the two of us.” Agon laughed coarsely under his breath. Hiruma smirked. He held out his arms. He looked at one of them.

“It comes in and out.” Hiruma told him. “Demon Strength. I can’t control it, though.”

“Bet it’ll fuck some trashes up if you used it in a game,” Agon laughed easily. “Huh?”

“It’ll fuck everyone up if I used it in a game,” Hiruma told him, smirking. “But I won’t and can’t. You know why?”

“Why?”

“I can’t control it.” Hiruma leaned close to his face, bending over. His blond hair fell over Agon’s eyes. He hadn’t gelled it back, yet. He pressed his forehead against his, looking at him. “And it only happens when I get excited. Don’t tell anybody.”

“Back off, trash.” Agon laughed. “I ain’t tellin’ _anybody_ about your weird ass strength.” He looked at him. “Unless you ridin’ my dick, back off, kukuku.”

Hiruma must’ve grown more excited as the days passed to go to the Rice Bowl. They were nearing the Finale. If they won this, then they’d go to the Rice Bowl, and face the Champions from the Semi-pro league that had won the X-League. It was as big as it could get for American Football in Japan.

Hiruma kissed Agon’s lips. He backed away. “Besides.” he said. “I have something planned for us today. You’ll be spending the entire day with me.”

Agon smirked.

Hiruma exited out of the bathroom.

Agon thought about it. Hiruma’s strength certainly came in and out. He remembered when Hiruma held him against the bed, pinning him down into the mattress in America. Agon had to almost use more strength than necessary to just get him off of him.

Agon stood. He followed Hiruma out the bathroom, realizing he had left. Hiruma waited for him, ass tilted towards the air, laughing to himself.

“Kekeke, come on, My Fucking Dread.” Hiruma’s face was pressed against the sheets of their bed that they shared. “Come against me.”

Agon grinned. Hiruma grasped the sheets of it in a restless manner. Agon hadn’t realized how hot Hiruma could be when he wanted.

And when he _didn’t_.

Agon hopped on the bed and came behind Hiruma. When he began to fuck him, Hiruma moaned in such a way that got Agon to question himself.

This wasn’t unusual. For somebody like him. For Hiruma, it was. It was almost like… Hiruma was horny—

Agon came in him.

Well, he wasn’t better off himself, Agon scoffed to himself, laughing. He pulled out of Hiruma, looking at him. Hiruma was huffing against the bedsheets. His legs trembled, but he still found a way to grin at him, looking back.

“You like that?” Hiruma asked him. “Fucking Dread.”

Agon nodded his head. He was so damn hungry. He looked at the sub on the counter. He looked at Hiruma again. He wanted to fuck him again.

He did.

After he finished, he wasn’t tired at all. Hiruma was beat, resting in bed, asleep. Agon chewed on his sub, looking at Hiruma sleeping in bed, dozing off. Having sex with Agon was strenuous enough for one time, as women were sent with trembling legs after him, but four times? Agon wondered.

Hiruma woke up. He clawed at the bedpost, waking up again. Agon watched him. Hiruma seemed like the living dead.

“Hurt, trash?” Agon asked him.

Hiruma only nodded his head. But he still managed to get up in position. Agon watched him, eating his sub, as Hiruma was underneath the blue covers. He laughed. Agon did.

“What are you doing, trash?” he asked him. Hiruma grasped the sheets of the bed, shaking. “Get to bed.”

Hiruma was shaking. He hadn’t listened to him. Agon tossed his sub away. He came under the covers, behind Hiruma.

“I said get to _bed_ , trash.” Agon ordered him. He tried to tease him, grabbing his ass. Hiruma let out a moan. Agon stopped. Perhaps Hiruma was more horny then he thought.

“Trash.” Agon said, chewing on the lettuce in his mouth. “You okay?”

Hiruma looked back at him. He smiled. “I’m fine.” he said, underneath the blanket with him. “Are you? You look pretty damn hungry, to me.”

Agon humped his waist. He bit his lip. Damn, he thought in his head, wanting to fuck him again. Why was Hiruma so _hot_? 

Hiruma knew his character had been influenced a lot by him. Agon licked his ass. His eyes shifted green. He licked him again. Hiruma moaned.

Hiruma wasn’t horny at all.

Hiruma had told Agon the reasoning behind his weird behavior when Agon asked about it, laying in bed with him.

“Why you actin’ so weird,” Agon asked him, playing Sonic Dash. “Trash?”  
Hiruma smirked. “I want to be with you.” He lied. He was only _partially_ lying; not telling the whole truth. He laughed. “Kekeke.”

“Not buying it…” Agon told him, swiping his character to the left, dodging an obstacle. “Tell me again, trask. Be honest. Kukuku,”

Hiruma hadn’t eaten anything weird. To his memory, Agon thought, Hiruma hadn’t eaten breakfast yet. His Sugar Sensitivity hadn’t kicked in. Then what was it?

“I want to be with you.” Hiruma said again. He was honest, this time, Agon felt. He looked at him. His character died. “Agon.”

Agon flipped Hiruma over on his back, tossing away his phone. He came over him. Hiruma’s lips parted. Agon gripped his wrist.

“Tell me again,” Agon said to him, groaning. Why was Hiruma hot? “And I’ll fuck your ass.”

Hiruma made no protests.

Agon backed away. He let Hiruma be. He sighed. “Fine.” he said. “You don’t have to tell me. Be you.”

He was upset. He laid back in bed. His lip pouted. Hiruma looked at him. He really wanted to know.

“Bullshit.” Hiruma called him out on it, grinning. “You wanna know—Pussy.”

Agon placed the palm of his hand over Hiruma’s mouth, shutting him up. Hiruma licked the palm of his hand. Agon pulled it away, slowly from him. Hiruma licked a long stripe down it before he did.

“Fuck me.” Hiruma seemed to say. His eyes looked at him. Agon stared into them. He was distracting him.

“I’ll tell you.” Hiruma confessed. “Lean back.”

Agon rested on his back. He returned to his phone. He played his game again. Hiruma sat up in bed. He watched Agon. He rested next to him.

“I want you in me.”

Hiruma said this to him after five minutes of resting his chin on the palm of his hand, pressing his elbow deep into the pillow next to him. He stared at Agon. Agon’s eyes widened.

“What?” He laughed to himself. “Nah-uh. You’re lying.”

“I do.” Hiruma confessed. He laughed sweetly. “Believe me, My Fucking Dread.” He came over him, almost in a prowl. His fingers laced his chest. “I want you in me.”

Agon looked at him. Hiruma wasn’t lying. His hands lay restlessly against him, waiting. Hiruma pressed his head against Agon’s chest, moving against him, before dropping one of his hands beneath the sheets. He grabbed Agon.

“ _I want you in me every day,_ ” Hiruma said to him, whispering in his ear, rubbing him. He began to stroke Agon. Agon dropped his phone. “ _Every single damn day of my life.”_ He moaned. _“I want to be with you. I can’t help but be this way when I’m not, and when I’m alone, my toes curl against the bed, thinking of you._ ”

Hiruma was being honest with him.

“I _hate_ being alone when I’m not with you. You make me naughty, Agon.” Hiruma stopped stroking him, pausing. He moved against him again. “ _I just want to be with you._ ”

He let go of Agon. That was the truth. Hiruma didn’t feel horny; he never got horny. He only wanted intimacy; to be close to Agon. That was it. Agon figured it out.

“You want to be intimate.” he said. “With me. Hiruma.”

Hiruma nodded.  Agon humped him. Hiruma moaned. Hiruma was so innocent, when he was with him.

He was honest.

Hiruma finished stroking Agon. Agon had came. It stuck among his hand. He looked at it. Agon’s eyes shifted to amber, seeing Hiruma covered in his cum, underneath the sheets. Hiruma looked back at him.

He cleaned himself off. He ate the rest of Agon’s sub he didn’t finish, tossing it away, getting excited. That was his breakfast for the day, Hiruma thought.

He came back into bed with Agon, resting against him. He let Agon place his head on his stomach as he sat up, Agon sleeping. He grabbed the remote next to him and switched on the TV.

Finding Nemo was on.

Hiruma never really watched TV, and only flash read newspapers when there was news of football that needed to be learned. Other than that, Agon and him didn’t really watch TV. They were always busy.

Agon had Netflix on his phone. And Hulu. He had those to watch certain programs on when he was alone or bored. Hiruma’s eyes glazed over the TV. It was on Disney Channel. That meant one of them had been watching it while the other was sleeping. Hiruma didn’t watch TV. The hell was Agon doing on Disney Channel?

“My Mom… I wished she could watch this with me.” Agon said to Hiruma suddenly, confessing. Hiruma stilled. He felt himself through Agon’s hair, stroking his scalp. “Oh, she would have loved it.”

Agon teared up.

“Why?” Hiruma asked him.

“Orange is my favorite color.”

Hiruma’s nose tipped red. He looked at Agon. He closed his eyes. He slept, sighing. Hiruma listened to the fall and rise of Agon’s breaths, until he had fully fallen asleep. Hiruma looked at the calendar. He grinned. He made a call.

When Agon woke up, it was Hiruma telling him to come on, and take a bath with him. He groaned. He got out of bed, anyways, because he loved Hiruma.

“Didn’t we just take a shower?” Agon groaned out.

He wiped his eyelid. Hiruma didn’t answer him. Agon grabbed his phone. In the bath, he played Sonic Dash on it, grinning. Hiruma sat against him. He watched. Agon let him play. The bathroom was lit by golden candles.

They were the same colors as Agon’s eyes.

“I want to play!” Hiruma said to him. “Give it, Fucking Dread!”

Hiruma played as Sonic. Now, he was blasting his way through Green Hill Zone, jumping over crabmeats, gritting his teeth.

“I want that fucker!” Hiruma clenched his teeth, growing agitated. “Him! He looks badass.”

Agon had slid the phone screen to Shadow when he asked him which character Hiruma wanted to play as. Agon hadn’t bought him yet.

“I only have 20 red rings.” Agon told him. “You’ll have to earn him.”

Hiruma was motivated to get him as much red rings as possible. Agon grabbed the phone from him. Hiruma’s teeth hung in a goofy shocked manner.

“You’re dying too much,” Agon told him, “Give me that. You’re wasting all my damn boosters.”

Agon started a new game. He continued to play with Sonic. Each time Hiruma played with Sonic, he stumbled into a wall. With his Godspeed Impulse, Agon earned about 30 red coins, completing missions, and ended up with 50 in the end.

“What do you want, Fucking Dread?” Hiruma asked him, looking at Agon browse the character selection. He seemed entertained. Agon had downloaded this game two days on his phone from the app store after talking with Unsui over it about what he had been doing recently.

They were talking about Mom.

“Espio.” Agon drew out. He showed him to Hiruma. “Look at that chill motherfucker.”

Hiruma grabbed the phone. He saw a purple chameleon. He was four dollars on the app store. Hiruma snorted.

“Why not just buy him?” he said. “It’d be hell of alot easier than trying to earn him.”

Hiruma knew Agon had King K in Subway Surfers. Hiruma had played as some random monster you got as a gift for linking your Facebook. He kept knocking into walls with it. It was always troublesome to watch Hiruma play when he let his lover on his phone.

Hiruma sucked at it.

Agon almost laughed. He looked at Espio again. He grunted. It wasn’t like he _couldn’t_ buy him. He could, but just didn’t _want_ to. Hiruma got it. Agon needed something to focus on.

This was good.

Hiruma rested against Agon in the bath, closing his eyes. Agon rested with him. He shut off his phone. He closed his eyes.

He slept.

“Pack your bags, Agonne. We’re going to Shirahama.”  
Hiruma had said this to him after coming out of the bathroom, combing his hair. He wore one of his t-shirts. It fit him loosely.

“What?” Agon scoffed. “Trash.”

Hiruma grinned. “You heard me,” he said, laughing at the mirror, tilting it, seeing Agon’s reaction. “We’re going to Shirahama. Pack your bags.”

It was a Saturday. What they would do at Shirahama, Agon didn’t know. He leaned back against the bedspread he was on, letting his eyes close. Hiruma look at him. He smiled. He had something planned for his Agonne.

Hiruma helped Agonne pack his bags around seven in the morning. Agon yawned. They had woken up early, after all. He looked at Hiruma’s suitcase.

It was packed full of lingerie.

Agon was caught staring. Hiruma tilted his suitcase away from him quickly, catching his eyes. He grinned.

“Not yet,” he told him. “My Agonne.”

Agon turned his focus back on his game. He _really_ wanted Espio. They were running an event to earn him. Agon _wanted_ him.

Hiruma continued packing his bags. _Good_ , he thought, looking at him. _He’s distracted_.

Agon held up his phone in almost an attempt to get reception. Hiruma realized he was growing exited.

“Fuck!” He laughed out, cursing. He repositioned his phone near him again, hunching over it. “I’ll kick your ass—!”

He made a couple quick swipes to the left, then up, down, rolling over. He laughed out. Hiruma smiled. He loved seeing him like this.

It reminded Hiruma of almost a kid. He remembered Unsui telling him that after Mom’s death, Agon never really shook out of it, shuttering into a New Agon. It was traumatizing.

“Get your ass kicked!” Agon shouted at his phone. “Fuck up!”

Hiruma snorted. Agon heard him. He looked back at him.

“What? You want to play, too?” Agon grinned. He turned back to his phone. “Play, my _ass_ … kukuku.” He continued his game. He was on multiplayer mode. He was playing players around the world in a synced match. Kinda like football, except they were in his phone, and he wasn’t tackling anybody.

“Eat shit!” Agon yelled at his phone, happily.

Hiruma stuck gum in his mouth, smirking.

Hiruma left with Agon for the resort around 11, getting on their flight. Shirahama was in Osaka, about an hour away from Tokyo.

“Come on!” Hiruma shouted at Agon, walking up on the steps to get in their first class jet. They were leaving. “We’re leaving.”

Agon was “chopping” crowds of fans wanting his number or autographs by holding up his hand, threatening, “I’ll chop your ass.” each time a fan came up to him.

He turned to Hiruma. He ran away. Security guarded them. Agon entered the flight and plopped down in his seat, snoring. He dozed off.

They took off.

Hiruma typed notes on his laptop as they flew, occasionally catching Agon looking at him during his sleep, turning over. Hiruma shut his laptop. He let Agon lean against his shoulder.

He slept.

When they arrived, the resort staff greeted Agon and Hiruma. Hiruma almost bowed, but Agon realized Hiruma _wasn’t_ bowing, and only bended over to grab his guns, shooting at them.

Hiruma tasted like salt.

Agon didn’t think it was weird, but everything about Hiruma seemed very bitter. He tasted like salt. His cum was bitter. He drank black coffee. What about Hiruma _wasn’t_ bitter?

Agon looked outside the window. He saw a beach. People walked down it. The waters were blue and clear.

They reminded him of Hiruma’s eyes.

“Trash.” Agon called out. “Let’s go to the beach.”

“ _What_ ?” Hiruma gasped sarcastically from the bathroom, relining his eyes. “You want to go to the _beach_ ? Where there’s _people_? Kekeke!”

“Let’s go!” Agon said again. He pulled out his phone. He opened Sonic Dash. “I wanna go so I can fuck you on it, kukuku…”

Hiruma smirked. Agon continued to play on his game. This was good. He was really beginning to enjoy it. “Bitch, I’ll kick your ass—!” He grinned at his phone, hunching over it. He swiped left. “Boom! _De_ feated!”

He fell back on his bed. He was tired. And bored.

“Hiruma!” he called out. “Let’s go! I wanna hurry up before the trashes get there—”

“Then get _dressed_ ,” Hiruma told him, scoffing. He snorted. “Can’t go to the beach in _that_.”

Agon wore baggy clothing. A leather sleeved varsity jacket and black baggy lounge pants and flipflops. Agon changed out of it, and into some swimming trunks. They were orange. He still wore his flip flops.

“C’mon, trash!” Agon jittered. “I’m ready.”

Hiruma had shut the door when Agon dressed. When Agon looked back at it, Hiruma opened it, walking out.

He wore a black cut out one piece and mesh sash tied around his waist with a black floppy hat over his head, letting his hair fall around his shoulders. He wore flip flops. Agon looked at him.

He got a boner.

Hiruma was beautiful. Hiruma looked up at him. He shut the door behind him. He grinned, showing his toothy fangs to Agon.

“You ready?” Hiruma asked him, tipping his hat. “My Agonne?”

Agon looked at him. He smelled faint perfume on him. When Hiruma said get dressed, he didn’t think he would actually get _dressed_.

“This is for you,” he began to say, “after all.”

Agon continued to stare. He was hard. Hiruma looked at him. He noticed. _So he likes this look, huh?_ Hiruma said to himself, looking at Agon.

“Come on, My Fucking Dread,” He turned around, almost leaving him. “You’re the one who said you wanted to go to the beach.”

Hiruma took Agon to the pool. It was much nicer, here. Agon had grabbed his phone before he left. The resort pool. It was somewhere between crowded and relaxation, Agon noticed. He looked around. Hiruma stood next to him.

“This is for you,” Hiruma had said to him, kissing his cheek. Agon brought a blow up raft with him. He held it under his arm. He tossed it in the pool.

He grinned, turning towards Hiruma, and held his hand.

The raft was for them.

The trashes scrambled out of the way as the raft almost came down on them, crushing them. It sprayed water everywhere. Agon pulled it back to shore towards the two of them.

Hiruma got on.

Agon and Hiruma chilled in the sun. Agon rested on his back as Hiruma rested on his stomach, laying on his side some, putting his head on Agonne. Agon didn’t mind.

“Yo~! Move, bitches!” Agon shouted, kicking trash out of the way when they got too close to his raft. He grunted. Hiruma saw his frown ease into a smile. He was relaxed.

Hiruma closed his eyes against him.

“You sure you alright, trash?” Agon grinned. “This isn’t too much sunlight for you, right? I’d thought you burn to crisp!” He smiled. “I can smell you cooking from here, scum.”

Hiruma smirked. “I put on sunscreen,” Hiruma grinned. “I’ll be fine. You’re looking kinda tan today, too. The sun gettin’ to you, Fucking Dread?”

He smirked. Agon didn’t answer. He only yawned.

Hiruma smiled.

Agon pulled the raft to the curb, after 15 minutes with laying with Hiruma, and chilled in a lawn chair, where the two spent time together, Agon deflating the raft.

Hiruma stuck his toes in the water when he brought Agon over to it after a short nap under the sun, Agon with his baby.

“Happy birthday,” he said to him, “Agon.”

Hiruma kissed his cheek.

Agon’s eyes widened. This was all for him. Hiruma held his hand. He tangled his toes in the water with his, smiling.

Hiruma loved him.

Agon tossed one trash in the water when he got to close to Hiruma, asking for his number. Hiruma looked away, uninterested. Agon had went away to buy a Snickers bar from the vending machine and when he came back, this little trash was flirting with his Hiruma! This little _bitch_ ! Rage boiled from within Agon.  
He grabbed him by the shoulders and dunked his ass in the water.

Agon was fuming. He glared at the pool. The water seemed to burn underneath his gaze. Hiruma cackled out loud, hugging his stomach.

“KEKEKEKEKE!!!!” He rolled on his back, kicking his legs. “THAT FUCKER GOT _TOSSED_! KEEKEKEKE!!!”

Hiruma’s voice filled the resort pool. When the resort staff asked Hiruma and Agon what had happened, getting reported, Agon took over, lying.

“We were just playing,” he smiled, charming them. “I just dunked his ass in the water, that’s all. You know. Diving.”

They all seemed to buy it, laughing. They walked away. Agon’s shades were off of his face. Immediately, the cruel look in his eye returned, furrowing his eyebrows deep into his skull.

Sometimes Agon looked like he _didn’t_ have eyebrows, but he did. It took Hiruma explaining to the freshman and Ikkyu that Agon _did_ have eyebrows and eyes, as they earnestly believed Agon was blind. Most of them were too scared to look him in the face.

“Wait, he has _eyes_?” Ikkyu turned to Hiruma, whipping his head around. “What?”

Hiruma’s lip fell.

They were all idiots.

“Yes,” Hiruma answered, tired. “He has _eyes_.”

Maybe it was because Agon really only took off his shades around Hiruma or people to get what he wanted.

“I thought he just kinda disintegrated them into the lenses of his glasses,” Ikkyu thought aloud, confessing, “You know, like _Oni_ -getting bosser or some shit. Oh, well.” He shrugged. “Agon-san’s still the bossest man around. He’s amazing.”

Ikkyu’s amazement with Agon had always surprised everyone.

Agon’s eyebrows were just always furrowed into a scowl, so they always hid behind the lenses. Hiruma had never gotten this deep into idiocy before. It was almost as bad as Sena not knowing who the President of America was at their World Youth Championship Tournament in America.

Hiruma smiled.

Agon and Hiruma got on their raft again and floated around, together. Hiruma laid his head down on his stomach. He thought aloud.

“This is nice,” Hiruma said, “Agonne. Don’t you think?”

“It is,” Agon nodded. “ But Espio’s nicer. I’m closer to getting him, now.”

Hiruma laughed. Agon’s ADHD was interesting. There were two types from it—Hyperactive and Hyperfocus. Agon had Hyperfocus.

Hiruma didn’t want to think about what type he was.

“We’ll see,” Hiruma smiled. “My Agonne.”

They got back rubs in the Spa section of the resort. They were near the hot springs. They would go there, tomorrow. Hiruma knew Finding Nemo came out on May 30th. Agon’s birthday was today.

May 31st.

Hiruma told Agon they had massages planned for them at 5. Hiruma had booked it earlier. The two used the time until then to sleep, and woke when it was around 4:45, heading over to the hotsprings. Hiruma dropped his robe in front of Agon.

He was beautiful.

Agon felt his erection grow. He bit his lip, seeing Hiruma lay down on the table, stomach pressing against it.

“Coming?” Hiruma asked him. “Agon.”

Agon came against his own table. Hiruma looked at him. He smiled. The Masseuse came in and began massaging Agon’s back, rubbing their palms deep into him, working into the tension held in his back. Hiruma continued to look at him.

He loved him.

He closed his eyes. Agon did, too. Hiruma remembered having to convince the staff that Agon _wasn’t_ apart of the Yakuza, as they had seen his tattoo, but _would_ fuck them up if they didn’t give him his massages.

They gave him his massages.

Agon laughed.

Hiruma watched Agon close his eyes, then open them, hoping to fake Hiruma out when he caught scares at him. Hiruma laughed. Agon giggled.

Hiruma was beautiful.

Agon had thought this when looking at Hiruma, the moonlight from outdoors shining in on his face. He laughed.

Hiruma screamed when Agon fucked him underneath the sheets when they got back to their resort hotel, holding his lover against him with his nails raking across his skin, arms folded against his back.

Hiruma cried.

In the morning, he made Agon coffee. He was still sleeping. He smiled, looking at him. Orange sunlight shone in the room, making the room a bright shade of yellow. Hiruma held a phone in his hands.

“Yes, I’m calling in an order for Kongou Agon,” Hiruma said into the speaker, speaking up suddenly, hearing the clerk ask him what he needed help with. “A prescription refill for celexa… Yes. That, too.”

Hiruma folded one of his arms against his stomach and held his other up with pressing his elbow into it. He held the phone against his ear. He looked back at Agon.

“Yes,” he said. “Concerta, too.”

Hiruma looked at Agon again. It was probably good to have him checked in again and get an update on his medication. If he did, then—

Hiruma would have to get checked, too.

Hiruma breathed. Everything would be fine. Agonne came against him soon enough, towards the end of the order, Hiruma having to correct the clerk a couple times, before he neared ending the call, looking at Agon.

Agon began to kiss his neck. Hiruma batted him off, smiling. He placed the phone against his shoulder and began making Agon coffee, stirring it. Agon smiled. He pulled away.

“Yes, that’s all,” Hiruma said, sure enough. He wondered if he would be making these calls for someone else.

Himself.

“Goodbye.” Hiruma hung up the phone. He looked at the prescription drugs on the counter. Agon hadn't taken his ADHD medication as much as he needed to, but it was okay. Agon said he didn’t feel like _himself_ when he took it.

Hiruma didn’t force him to.

The only one he was really worried about was Agon’s PTSD medication. After Agon took his blue pill, this would be the last time Agon took his medication before Hiruma got the refill. It would be coming on Tuesday. He hoped he’d be okay until then. Agon had been doing _so_ good lately.

Hiruma wondered if he would be thinking these thoughts about himself, too.

“C’mon,” Hiruma checked his phone, receiving a text. They were here. He grinned. “I have a surprise for you, Agonne.”

Agon wondered what kind of surprise Hiruma was talking about, but he grabbed his hand, pulling them out of their resort bedroom. When they walked down the stairs to enter the lobby, what they received inside of it was a loud shout, one that almost blew out his eardrums.

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY, AGON-SAN!!!!!!!” Saikyoudai cheered loud, with a banner in hand. Everyone was there. Even second string members. Agon looked. He gritted his teeth.

“Oh, _man_ !” Ikkyu held himself, getting pumped. “This is _oni_ -cool, Agon-san! Happy birthday!”

He ran up to him, with a gift in hand. He got him a football.

Agon took it from him. He smirked. Everyone came around him and began to give him cheers, singing happy birthday to him. Agon was glad Hiruma found him a spare of lounge pants. Coming down here naked wouldn’t have been the best idea.

“Happy Birthday, Agon-kun!” Mamori said, clasping her hands together. She was smiling. “We’ll exchange gifts in the dining hall. Hiruma set this up.”

Agon looked at Hiruma standing in the back corner, aloof, while his team celebrated with Agon. He blew gum out of his mouth.

That trash…. Agon snorted. He had set up this entire birthday weekend for him. Agon felt love inside. He held his stomach.

It was Hiruma’s love.

Hiruma looked back at him when Mamori went away. He came next to Agon and hopped on his waist, kissing his lips as Agon picked him up, and kissed him back, smiling. Everyone cheered. Saikyoudai went to the dining hall, and there, everyone gave Agon gifts.

Agon held up a reggae hat from Juumonji’s box. He raised his eyebrow. Juumonji began to laugh.

“ _Reggae Brother!_ ” He attempted to say, in English, holding his hands out. Everyone laughed. Agon tossed it away into the pile of No Gifts wanted.

Someone bought Agon silver tongue piercings. Agon put that in the Maybe pile. At the end of the gifts were cards from all of Saikyoudai that had signed it, saying—

Happy Birthday, Agon.

Agon looked at Hiruma seated next to him. He noisily and bit pancake in half, chewing on it, not even cutting it into slices. He looked at Agon. He made a grunt.

Hiruma had set all of this up.

Those calls he would make. The text he sent out. This was all Hiruma. Hiruma smirked. His eyes sparkled. He pulled away from his pancake.

He kissed Agon.

Everyone cheered. Hiruma tasted like syrup, Agon thought, pulling away from him. Well, that was because his mouth _was_ covered with syrup. Hiruma laughed with his eyes.

“Still think Espio is better than this?” Hiruma asked Agon. “Agon.”

Agon looked at his phone as Hiruma slid it over to him. Espio was unlocked. Who…? Agon looked around the room. Yamato waved his hand. Yamato had bought it for him.

“Consider this as a birthday gift from me,” Yamato smiled warmly, cheerful. “Agon.”

He hated trashes being this warm out of the blue and nice to him all of a sudden, fluffy ass shitty events, but this was his Birthday, so Agon could let it slide.

 _Well, it’s for me…_ Agon thought in his head, holding his fork. _I guess I’ll let it slide…_

He looked at Taka in the near end corner and Akaba, despite not getting along with Agon, brought his guitar and did a quick electric solo for him, saying, “Fuu… perhaps our melodies will collide, today.”

He stroked his guitar.

Agon snorted. Yeah, right. Put some Yeezus on that guitar and he’ll reconsider. He looked at Hiruma. Hiruma hadn’t spoken much at the birthday, but was always near Agon, silent. He didn’t take credit for anything.

Agon smiled.

His trash sure was weird.

Hiruma held his hand when his team headed to the pool, cheering, getting sent away by Hiruma, shooting his guns. Ikkyu cannonballed into the pool, causing a large splash. Banba carried some chicks on his strong shoulders, play fighting. Everyone seemed to be having a blast. Hiruma smiled. He hung with Agon on a lawn chair, sitting himself against him, watching everybody play in the pool, happy. Agon smiled.

“Thank you,” Hiruma said to him, kissing his cheeks. “Agon.”

He held his hand. Agon snorted.

“Not like I had a choice,” he mumbled with a laugh. “Kukuku…” Even though Agon said those words, Hiruma knew he was happy.

His eyes sparkled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ESPIO THE CHILLEST MOTHERFUCKER AROUND!!!!!!
> 
> That motherfuker don't stop slaying hoes. Like i loved Espio since day one, but godDAMN—  
> Anway  
> YOOO BITTTCCHHHH I wasn't even supposed to be DOING this chapter with Agon's birthday as it's on May 31st but the chapter flowed so nicely i HAD to lmao.  
> HIRUMA'S STRENGTH. I WAS WONDERING WHEN THIS DAMN HC OF MINE WAS GOING TO COME IN, SOONER OR LATER, IT DID, AND I WAS SCREAMING!!!!!! ( x D x) LIKE FR FR ON THE DOWNLOW> HIRUMA STRONG AF FUCK. LIKE THAT LIL BITCH CAN SLAP HOES. THIS MOTYERFUCKER CAN CARRY AROUND BAZOOKAS AND MACHINE GUNS LIKE IT'S NOOOOOOTTTTTTHHHIIIINNNNN.
> 
> AND AGON PLAYING SONIC DASH!!!!! Omg. I have a feeling Agon would play as Espio, bc if you think about it, Agon's very reptilian. like he wore a crocodile scaled belt to the interview and his phone case back in middle school was nothing BUT crocodile on it. BUT VECTOR THO. IF THEY HAD THAT NIGGA IN SONIC DASH I'D—  
> ANYWAYS, YEAHHHH!!!! LIKE with Agon's Adhd, I think it's VERY canon he has hyper focus as a trait stemming from his ADHD, as Agon "Focuses" every fiber of his being on defeating the opponent in front of him with his tremendous talent and ability. That takes a lot of focus. This nigga. LMAO BRINGING DOWN SHIN. YA"LL DON"T UNDERSTAND THE FEELINGS I GOT ABOUT AGON BEING THE PERFECT PLAYER  
> Especially with Hiruma sucking at Subway Surfers!!!! LMAOOOOO I"M #DEAD. ANYWAAYY STAY TUNED FOR THESE NEXT CHAPTERS!!!! LMAOOO I HAD TO SCRAP SOOOOO MANY SCENES BC I WAS LIKE NO, SOMETHING"S HAPPENNING.  
> PRAYYYYY FOR #HIRUMA IN THESE NEXT CHAPTERS THO, OH MY GAWD LMAOOOO HOLD ME. LIKE BEYONCE COMIN OUT WITH HER ALBUM *SHOT* ME LIKE I LEGIT FELL TO THE GROUND AND THEN HC WITH HIRUMA JUST KICKED ME TO THE GROUND LIKE LEGIT I"M HOLDING MY FACE TOGETHER LIKE ( O o O) THE ENTIRE TIME I"M WRITING THEM. YA'll gon be CRYYYYINNNGGG LOOOL  
> *breaks down*  
> ANYWAAYYYS!!!! KUDOS THIS MOTHER FUCKER YA'LL!!!!! LOOOL COMMENT AND KUDOS! YO MONSTA LOVES SOME LOVE!!!! THANKS FOR READING!!!! YA'll TOO CUTE! ( * D *)
> 
> MAKE IT RAIN~!
> 
> $Papa Monsta$


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BRRRUUUUUHHHHH THIS CHAPTER (; ____ ;)
> 
> #Moneytears

Agon and Hiruma were staying in New York for Two Weeks.

Agon hated it. Hiruma took off two weeks of every year to focus on modeling jobs like walking for Givenchy, or doing publicity campaigns, or even interviews. Agon didn’t like it.The time had come. Hiruma packed his bags. He groaned.

Hiruma loved it.

He absolutely _lived_ for these two weeks. He loved the flashiness of the cameras, the bright lights, the excitement in the air—! Oh, he couldn’t _wait_! Excitement filled his stomach.

Of course, Agon was still in bed.

Agon wasn’t excited. He was in bed, still. He wasn’t one for cameras. He had always been that way, Hiruma knew. Agon had always turned his face away from cameras or avoided interviews long since Hiruma could remember. Agon had been avoiding them the entire year.

Which were why the two were going.

Agon didn’t like them. Because Agon didn’t like them, Hiruma set up two weeks of every year to do them and opportunities alike. Agon wasn’t one for interviews, neither was he one for photoshoots, or modeling, but America had thought he was, and called Hiruma and Mamori on a nonstop daily basis, just to have the two enlisted in their campaigns.

Now the time had come.

Hiruma set off these two weeks for a reason. Agon and him would be walking in a joint show and do a photoshoot together sponsoring Givenchy. That was the least of their worries the two faced going to New York. They would be doing interviews together.

They had 2, Agon knew. One was Sports—and the other was Personal. Hiruma told him this last night when they returned from Shirahama, going to bed.

“We’re going to New York, my Agonne,” Hiruma confessed to him, lying awake in bed with him. He slept against Agon’s body, on his side, Agon against him, strong. He grasped Agonne’s hand near his stomach, holding it. His gaze titled towards the ceiling. “We have modeling jobs to do, my Fucking Dread, which means we’ll be leaving there, tomorrow. For Two weeks, we’ll be there, my Agonne.”

Hiruma had made sure Agon heard him. He was dozing off. Agon only waved him off, that night, looking away, snorting. He didn’t like it, which was part of the reason why Agon was still lying in bed, watching Hiruma pack his stuff, getting ready. Hiruma hadn’t told Agon he scheduled these two interviews for another reason.

So he could keep an eye on him.

“We’re going to New York, my Agonne,” Hiruma grinned, explaining to him. He flashed his fangs, putting his hands on his hips. “How about that?”

Agon didn’t answer. The two weeks were here. The two were free for three weeks until the Finale came to the Fight in the Rice Bowl next month. These next two weeks would be spent in New York, on business.

And modeling.

Agon groaned.

“C’mon, my Agonne.” Hiruma said to him, standing above his duffle bag. He laughed. He perched a black M16 against his shoulders. “We’re going to be late. We must leave. Hurry. Kekeke.”

Agon stroked his fingers through his hair. He groaned again. He _really_ didn’t want to go. He shut his eyes. It was six in the morning. It would be a long flight. It always was. Hiruma being there would make it less unbearable, but…

“Agonne…” Hiruma hopped against him in bed, leaning towards his ear. He hummed in it. “Wake up.”

Agon looked at him. His eyes snapped open. Hiruma looked into his eyes. They were golden, he realized. Agon groaned again. He rolled over, shutting them. Hiruma stilled.

Agon was off his medication. Hiruma knew this, which was part of the reason why they were going. Agon couldn’t be alone, which was why Hiruma had decided to take him with him. Agon’s pills lay empty on the counter. Agon couldn’t get a refill of his prescription medication until next Tuesday. That was the reason why Hiruma was going to New York.

A distraction.

Agon’s dad couldn’t take care of him. He was elderly, and a family friend was already helping with his stay at Kanto. Unsui was doing Secret Training in the Mountains preparing for the Rice Bowl with his team, Enma, so he couldn’t look after him, but he offered Agon a spot on the team for these two weeks if he wanted to join, so he could watch over him.

Hiruma stilled. _He doesn’t want to join_ , Hiruma said in his head, spitting, early morning with grimace, looking at Agon in bed. He was still sleeping, he saw. He was on the phone with his brother Unsui. _He’s sick._

Hiruma’s eyes lingered on him. It was such a nuisance talking to Unsui sometimes, Hiruma felt inside himself, saying. His lipped thinned with anger. He was always so difficult to speak to, which was why he didn’t want to do it in the first place. But, Agon needed to be somewhere safe. While he was off of his medication.

“He can’t stay with you?” Hiruma asked, again.

“He can,” Unsui said, over the line. “But, we’re training. Agon doesn’t get along with others, and I can’t promise the teammates that they’ll be safe. He puts everyone at risk, and I’m not sure a team atmosphere is good for him, after all, he _does_ separate and isolate himself from others. I wouldn’t be able to watch him like that. He can participate, Hiruma, but we’re going to be shifting camp sites and constantly moving until we get to various checkpoints. I don’t think it’ll be a good place for him.”

Hiruma heard Koutarou in the background, yelling.

Unsui paused, for a moment. “Seems I have to go,” Unsui said, sighing. He stilled, suddenly. “I can manage a couple minutes, but… What’s… Wrong with him?”  
Hiruma almost hung up the phone. He didn’t.

“No,” Hiruma said. “It’s alright. It’s alright. I’ll go ask your father.”  
Hiruma already did. He hung up the phone. No one could take care of him. Hiruma was originally walking for Givenchy, and would be leaving for it to walk on Friday, but Agon couldn’t be left alone in this state. Hiruma was pissed. Why couldn’t Agon’s family just _be_ there for him, right now?! He almost kicked the cabinet, but—

Agon mumbled in his sleep.

“Hiruma…” he said, rolling over. He moaned his name again, sleeping. He snored, soft. Hiruma stopped. He stilled. Agon wanted him. Hiruma walked towards him. That was fine, Hiruma said, sitting across their bedspread, sighing. Hiruma would stay with him. He loved him. He stroked his fingers through his hair, almost laughing, looking at his sleeping face, eyes soft. Not many people could handle his Agon, which was fine, because Hiruma could just take care of him, instead, but, Agon had run out of medication.

 _It was alright,_ Hiruma tried to tell himself, in a panic, looking around the penthouse for Agon’s bags, turning them over, getting up. Agon had to have _some_ spares—

He didn’t.

Hiruma tried to call the pharmacists and ask again how soon he could get the medication, if they could move around any dates, but they couldn’t. It wasn’t physically possible. The medicine wouldn’t be coming in until next Tuesday, which was about a week and a half from now. Hiruma hated this. He looked at Agon.

He felt pathetic. He wanted to cry. He couldn’t care for him in the ways he needed. And he couldn’t leave Agon alone. That was why he was taking him with him. To watch out for him. To see if he was okay. Agon knew this, rolling over in bed, seeing Hiruma’s gaze, opening his eyes, but didn’t say anything. He only simply rolled over and fell asleep, closing his eyes.

He heard the conversations with Unsui.

He was awake the entire time.

“My Agonne,” Hiruma came against him in bed, rubbing his shoulder, suddenly. He woke him up. Agon looked over at him. “Please, wake up. I must speak with you,”

Hiruma wasn’t one to beg, unless he was getting fucked by him, kukuku, but... this wasn’t a laughing matter. Agon turned over. He opened his eyes. Hiruma looked at him. He would be okay, Agon wanted to say. What did that trash Hiruma not understand about that?

Hiruma was worried.

He had concern in his eye. Around Agon, Hiruma had failed to cover up anything. Perhaps, he didn’t want to. He simply felt open with him.

It was a privilege gained from intimacy.

Raw emotion.

He loved Agon.

Agon looked back up. Hiruma’s eyes watered, looking at him. He felt like a loser. He couldn’t even provide medication for Agon, something he _needed_ , which was why he felt helpless.

He covered his eyes.

 _I’m sorry, Agonne._ His tone seemed to say. He was wearing Agon’s white t-shirt and house slippers, crying on the edge of the bed. Agon sat up. He pulled Hiruma close to him, hugging him tight, near his chest, holding him as Hiruma cried silently into the palm of his own hands, tears dripping down his wrist.

 _I’m going to be okay._ Agon wanted to tell him, trying to speak up. He couldn’t. He didn’t know how. He didn’t know what it was like to go through medication withdrawal. He had never been on it in the first place. How would he know? The longest time he had been on medication was when he was seven, which he threw it away, after taking it for two weeks before deeming it as trash, tossing it into the waste basket.

He grabbed it out of the garbage can.

He couldn’t throw this away. Even Agon knew this was something he _needed_ . He clutched it tightly in his hand. _This_ was why he kept it all these years. He wasn’t an idiot shrimp like that trash Sena or monkey Monta. It was something he _needed_ , which is why—

He kept it.

Hiruma pulled away. He removed his hands from his eyes. He looked at Agon. His eyes glistened with tears.

“I’m so sorry, my Agonne.” He said to him, almost sobbing. He sighed, shaking. He looked away. He couldn’t look him in the eye. His hands clasped together against his knees. “I… couldn’t get a hold of them.” That wasn’t the reason, Agon knew, but that was good enough for now. He pulled Hiruma close to him. “I couldn’t… get your medication—”

Hiruma’s voice choked.

“It’s… okay.” Agon struggled to say, saying. He spoke up. His gaze didn’t meet Hiruma’s eyes. They glistened navy blue.  “You… tried, didn’t you?”

Hiruma looked up at him.

“Don’t… give up because you think you can’t win,” he said. “You said you couldn’t get the medication until next Tuesday, right? You tried. It wasn’t preventable. You… haven’t lost yet.”

Hiruma smiled, weary.

Hiruma packed up to leave. He was packing Agonne’s stuff, too. He was searching around for a spare pair of lounge pants Agon could wear on the plane as they were together. He perked up, seeing a deodorant stick, and packed it. It was the one thing he had forgotten to pack Agon when he left last time.

A tear fell from his cheek. He quickly wiped it away before Agon could look at him, getting up. Agon didn’t tell Hiruma he had seen him cry. He only yawned, getting dressed, putting on a shirt.

Hiruma wore a red and white starter jacket with black sports leggings and white and red Jordan 6’s, a black sports bra on him, matching. Agon looked at him.

Hiruma was hot, he said. He was dressed to _go_. They were taking a flight over at 7:30 in the morning. It was six, now. Hiruma looked at Agon. Agon had sat down, settling himself in bed. He wore blue Lebron 13’s and gray sweatpants, his black muscle t-shirt tight on his skin. He stared up at the ceiling, aimlessly, spacing out. His glasses were nowhere to be found.

Hiruma decided to leave him when Agon rolled over, depressed. Agon wouldn’t recognize it, but, Hiruma hoped it was just only a fluke.

He knew it wasn’t.

Agon got up. Hiruma looked. It was around 7. He got up from bed and took a shower, clearing his head, combing his hair, getting dressed again. Hiruma showered with him.

Agon wore a black Yeezus Tour jacket and jeans, wearing Nike Men’s Air Penny 6 Red Suedes. He grabbed the coffee next to him on the counter Hiruma had stepped out of the shower early to make him, getting ready. He kissed his cheek.

Hiruma smiled. He wore a black beanie. He was wearing Agon’s black leather sleeved jacket with a sports bra and black leggings, feeling warm. Agon’s kiss was still hot on his cheek. He had on matching shoes that paired with Agon’s. Agon remembered going on a date with Hiruma and bought them for him at the end of it, grinning, showing up with a bouquet of red flowers and a box of shoes, snickering.

Hiruma looked at him. Agon was grabbing his black duffel bag, shifting it over his shoulders, getting ready to leave. Agon would be fine. He was looking for his glasses. Hiruma almost laughed. In fact, he did.

“Kekeke, My Fucking Dread!” Hiruma howled in laughter, holding his stomach. “They’re in the sink, you dumb fuck!”

Agon frowned. He looked over. Sure enough, they were. He grunted, putting them on his face, wiping them off. He glared at Hiruma from underneath the purple lenses.

“C’mon, _Hiruma_.” Agon spoke of his name like it was a foreign word. “Let’s leave so I can fuck your ass on the plane.”

Hiruma bit his lip. He liked the sound of that.

 

When they got on the plane, Agon sure kept his promise. The first thing he did was grab Hiruma’s body, throwing him against the sheets on the bed in the back corner, coming over him, growling in his ear.

“I wanna fuck you so _bad_ …” He said into him, biting on the tip of his ear, Hiruma gasping. “ _Trash_. Fucking let me get inside your body…”

Agon’s hands rubbed Hiruma’s inner thigh, spreading his legs. Hiruma moaned, feeling Agon above his fabric. He had an erection. Hiruma did, too.

They were flying first class. There was a TV and a couch in the far corner, bed curtains covering the mattress some, to allow privacy in a circular ring, and a small dining table in the other corner, near the windows, where the two could eat, side by side or across from each other in cushioned chairs.

It was perfect.

Hiruma kissed Agon’s lips. Agon humped against him, stroking his leg, breaking away, seeing the ways Hiruma gasped, huffing, struggling to take his leggings off as Agon was above him, prying into his pants, touching him inside.

“ _Huh…!_ ” Hiruma’s head leant towards the sky as Agon grabbed hold of his member and continued to rub him within his leggings, stroking him. “ _Agonne!_ ”

Hiruma grabbed his hand within them. He began to masturbate with him, too, showing him the ways in which he wanted to be touched. Agon got it.

He wanted to be touched, too.

Agon unbuckled his pants. He pressed his member against Hiruma’s and began to rub himself against him, groaning, thumbing over both their cockheads, precum spilling from both sides.

“ _Uhhh…!_ ” Hiruma let Agon take over, stroking the two of them, licking his lips, turning his head to the side against the sheets, moaning. Agon dipped his head down and began to suck on Hiruma, hard. “ _My Agonne…!_ ”   
Agonne had been wanting to do this all _day_. He sucked on Hiruma, diligently, running his tongue down his shaft, stroking himself with one hand as he did, holding Hiruma steady with the other, rubbing his inner thigh, moaning. He could already feel himself spilling.

 _Shit._ Agon cursed in his head. He wanted to do so much to Hiruma! He humped his thigh, getting horny, holding himself, beginning to groan. He stared up at Hiruma.

 _You can do it all,_ Hiruma said to him, through his body language, letting Agon have him. He took off his shoes, biting his lip. _We were made to love, Agon._

Hiruma tugged off his pants. He took off his jacket and sports bra, letting Agon lick him, naked. Agon tugged the bed curtain around them, to cover their intimacy, as it was sacred, and not something meant for those with lingering eyes to see.

Agon licked Hiruma in the ass, eyes almost rolling in the back of his head, tonguing his lover deep, growing hot. Hiruma’s ass was held by his own two hands against his face, licking him affectionately, gripping him tight.

“ _Uhh…!_ ” Hiruma moaned against the sheets, shutting his eyes. His lips parted, on his back, as Agon moved between his legs, licking him. He placed his hands into his dreadlocks and began to hold them, feeling Agon tounge within him deep, groaning.

Agon advanced into Hiruma, further.

Hiruma’s toes curled. This is what he _wanted_. To be with Agon, licking his hole deep, one. His fist tightened into tight balls, holding Agon against him, an attempt to bear with the unmeasurable intimacy Agon was giving him, tonguing his asshole thoroughly, probing him.

Agon’s drive was immeasurable. His tongue stroked Hiruma’s walls hard, rubbing him, feeling inside of him at a depth that caused Hiruma’s eyes to roll into the back of his head, feeling him inside. They turned a pale shade of blue, feeling Agon lick into him.

“ _Agonne…_ ” Hiruma moaned, in a hushed whisper, looking upward at the ceiling lights. They were all a blur to him, seeming to shift into one another as Hiruma became drowned within the intimacy, cum dripping down his thighs, Agon licking in between them, rubbing his thumb deep into Hiruma’s ass, breaking his mouth away from it, becoming immersed within him.

Agon stroked his thumbs down Hiruma’s body, rubbing him by the pale of his skin, smoothing his sides, running his hands down Hiruma’s thighs before he smacked his ass, gripping it again, and tongued inside him, lapping him slow, like a dog. He gripped both of Hiruma’s thighs, rough, leaving marks, holding him as he did, Hiruma screaming out in startled cries, eyebrows falling.

“ _Huh…!_ ” He moaned, repeatedly. “ _Huh…! Huh…!_ ” His breath seemed to fall. All he could do was gasp amongst himself, to Agon, his soul, as the two were making love.

Agon pulled away. He broke away, kissing Hiruma’s ass as he did, before flipping him over on his stomach, licking a long stripe down the pale of his back, boxing him in, touching him there. Hiruma didn’t tell him about the sharp pain he felt there, Agon’s rough hands rubbing down his sides, head against his back, feeling him.

Hiruma begged against the bedsheets. His arms laid forward, sprawled in front of him, as Agon smacked his body, spanking him. Agon entered with a rough groan, beginning to fuck Hiruma from behind.

They fucked. Agon’s tongue was felt against his back. Hiruma moaned. He was long gone passed by immersed pleasure. His tongue flopped against the pillow, dead, as he made heavy moans, feeling Agon in him.

“ _Ahuh..._ ” Agon heard Hiruma beg, nodding his head. “ _Like that…_ ”

Agon smacked his ass. “ _Like that…?_ ” He gasped against him. “ _Trash…?_ ”

Hiruma nodded his head. His knuckles curled. His fingers arched. His nails clawed the bed, making deep marks in it, panting. Agon felt Hiruma make a deep moan from his stomach, almost in a beg, feeling his lover within his body, strong.

“ _Ah…!_ ” Hiruma’s body jolted, feeling Agon begin to spill within him, growing warm. His eyebrows fell. He moaned as Agon came, and within five minutes, Agon stroking him, Hiruma spilled his load against the sheets, gasping. His back arched.

Agon licked him. He played with Hiruma. His fingers treaded down his body, to his nipples, rubbing them.

Agon and Hiruma watched Netflix afterwards. Hiruma rested his head against Agon’s chest in the darkness of the flight room, smelling faint coffee from Agon’s cup as he drank from it, naked under the sheets with him, Hiruma closing his eyes. The lights were cut off, for Agon.

He switched on the TV. They had Roku. It was paid for, by the flight company, for Agon and Hiruma’s stay over in New york, flying in. Agon clicked on a movie. It was called _Home_.

“The fuck is that?” Agon asked him suddenly, pointing to the purple alien the black girl was with, smiling. Agon raised his eyebrows in distaste. “It looks ugly as fuck. The hell it needs six legs for, trash?” Agon looked at his own. “I got two to move. The fuck it need six for?”

Agon was funny. Hiruma laughed. He was serious. Hiruma chuckled against his body, weak. He had bags under his eyes. “Go to the next selection,” Hiruma said, pointing to the TV, another movie next to it. “Watch that.”

Agon clicked over. It was _Mulan_. He paused. “I thought you didn’t like disney movies.” Agon said, finally. He looked over at him. “Hiruma.”

Hiruma shrugged. “I like this one,” he said. “She blows up a city. Ya-ha!” His eyes widened comically wide. Agon laughed, chewing on Hiruma’s gum in his mouth, after they kissed in bed a bit, deciding to watch something on TV. He snorted.

“Crazy trash…” he said.

Agon watched the movie, still, as Hiruma almost dozed against him, nodding off. Agon was surprised Hiruma hadn’t slept yet.

“Trash,” he said, next to him. “Go to sleep.”

He snorted, clicking off the movie. If they weren’t going to watch it anyways, then why be on it? Agon moved back to _Home_. It began playing.

Hiruma made a baby mumble. Agon stilled. Sometimes, Agon forgot how high Hiruma’s voice actually was, parched from yelling all of the damn time. He dug in his ear. It had different octaves, like his. Hiruma woke up. He looked at him, eyes soft.

“What…?” he said, strands of blonde hair falling over his eyes, rubbing them. “Time to wake up already? Kekeke...”

Hiruma smiled at him. His teeth poked at his lip. Agon stared at him. “No,” he said, clicking on another movie. It was _Ip Man lll_. “I said go to sleep, trash, the hell, leave me alone, kukuku…”

Hiruma fell asleep against him. His eyes closed. He didn’t get to hear the last part of Agon’s sentence, as he had already fallen asleep, dozing off.

Hiruma worked very hard. He was always tired. He was constantly running on fumes. Unfortunately, for Hiruma, he was used to running on fumes, and _thrived_ off it, being on them, so when he actually got to sleep for once, adrenaline not pumping through his veins, kept awake by it—He slept for a long time.

Hiruma never shifted position in bed. It was hard to believe, but he didn’t. Hiruma was used to sleeping with guns and not having enough room to move in his own bed, so when Agon started sleeping with them and moving them out of the way, telling them to get the fuck outta his bed, saying they were a nuisance and in the way of his love making, Hiruma had grown comfortable enough not to sleep with them, and eventually, took them out. He didn’t carry them around in bed anymore. Neither did he hold them by reflex.

He slept underneath Agon instead.

Agon rolled over in bed. He slept on top of Hiruma, falling asleep to the movie played behind them. The stewardess came in an hour and a half later and shut off the TV, closing the bed’s curtains around them, letting the dragon and demon curl up in the dragon’s nest, sleeping.

They woke eight hours later and shared a meal, Teriyaki Chicken and rice, looking out the window as they ate, talking.

Hiruma looked at Agon’s full back tattoo stretching down his shoulders as the two ate, Hiruma’s eyes catching a glimpse when Agon turned to look out the window, getting distracted, seeing the sea below them. Lamps were on, dimming the setting in amber. Agon’s glasses were nowhere to be found. He looked anxious.

He turned back to his meal, biting down on it noisily, ripping the Teriyaki from his fork. Hiruma was looking at him.

“Ah?” Agon raised his eyebrow. “The hell you looking at me for? Look at your own food. It’s getting cold.” He continued eating. “Trash.”  
“When’d you get that?” Hiruma asked him, chin on hand, still. “Your tattoo.”

Agon looked at his back. He went back to his meal. “Second Year,” he said, “In Highschool. Worked all damn near the first half of the school year to get it ready. Took five sessions. Was only ready by the Second Term. Why?”

“Just wondering.” Hiruma pondered. He returned back to his meal. “What made you get it?”  
“Nothing.” Agon said. “Just felt like getting it, kukuku.”

He returned to his meal. He thought for a moment.

“Why’d you ask?” he asked again, more clearly, this time. “Trash?”

Hiruma shrugged. “You got it in your Second Term,” he explained. “I saw it during our fucking game, fucking dread. You didn’t have it when you were with me.”

“So?” Agon laughed. “I don’t need you to get a tattoo.”

“But you need me to fuck.” Hiruma said. “Right?”

He grinned.

“True.” Agon bit his fork, nibbling on the metal. “You trashes just like to get fucked over, don’t you? Kukuku. Better leave me alone before I actually do it.”

Hiruma smiled.

“What made you get your piercings?” Agon asked, soon enough. He wiped his mouth with the napkin, balling it in his hand and tossing it in the waste basket. “Trash. Now that you asked me a question I get to ask you a question.”

“Oho?” Hiruma pondered. “Okay, I’ll answer. Kekeke.”

Agon waited.

He wore lounge pants. They were black, matching his dreads. He remembered his blond hair he had as a kid. He looked at Hiruma.

“Just wanted to get them,” Hiruma answered, honestly. “It was helpful during games, to scare opponents out of their wits or make them shit their pants. Kekeke! You should have seen them.”

Hiruma wore a red and white starter jacket over his shoulders and Agon’s T-shirt. He was cold. He looked up at him.

“You gonna ask another question?” Hiruma asked, quick. “Or am I going to have to pull it out of you and take turns?”

“Take turns.” Agon grinned. “Trash like you can’t think for themselves. I’ll lend you a couple seconds of my time and let you think on a question so I can answer, kukuku.”

Hiruma thought.

“Were your dreads always black?”

Agon looked down at his meal. He got that fade away look in his eye again. Hiruma almost figured it was a bad question, and said we can quit and go to bed until they entered New york for the night, but Agon looked up at the window, eyes sighing, chin on the palm of his hand, staring out at the sky.

“No.” he confessed. “I dyed them. My hair started turning black at age 12. When I was still at home. Unsui didn’t know. He only saw clumps of black and blond hair in the trash. My dad had black hair. It freaked me out.”

“Your real dad?”  
“Mhm.” Agon nodded. “What about you? Hair always bleached blond, trash? Kukuku.”   
Hiruma shook his head, “It’s black,” Hiruma said to him, saying. “I bleached it when I was twelve, entering middle school. I guess we both have our secrets, now.”   
Agon imagined Hiruma with black hair. He could see it. He tried imagining Hiruma with black hair, right now, in front of him, wearing his T-shirt and red and white starter jacket, eating his Teriyaki chicken with blue eyes and silver piercings in his ears.

He was beautiful.

“I can see it,” Agon finally said, looking at his eyebrows. They were black. Hiruma hadn’t bleached them. So Hiruma’s hair really was black, huh? “Trash.”

“You can?” He wondered out loud, easily. He laughed. “Kekeke. I can see blond hair on you, my Fucking Dread.”

“No you can’t.” Agon called him out on it. “Bullshit.”

Hiruma laughed. They were quiet for a while. For some time, the only thing you could hear was the hum of the engine on the airplane as they flew across the night sky, silent.

“Your eyes real, too?” Agon asked. “Trash.”

Hiruma’s eyes seemed to glisten in the lamp light. They were dark, now, but sometimes, they seemed like glitter, shifting shades between light and electric blue in the winter when he was with him, or in the day, dark, only light when it was extremely bright outside, or—

When he was with Agon, happy.

“Yes,” Hiruma hissed, placing his palm over his chest, smirking. “My Fucking Dread. Are yours? Agonne. Kekeke.”

“Yeah.” Agon said into his palm, smirking. “They are.”

Hiruma and Agon arrived in New York around 6:30 at night, getting off of their plane, stepping off of it. They grabbed their suitcases and bags, and rolled them down the aisles of the airport, paparazzi greeting them as soon as they left to go outside to their designated car, driving them to their private penthouse Hiruma paid for last year.

“We’re going to be there a lot,” Hiruma said to him, at the time, “So we might as well invest in one. I don’t feel like paying for hotels and private apartment buildings all the time. Congratulations. Kekeke, you have a new place to fuck me at, Fucking Dreads.”

He turned around and gave him a smile, shooting his pistol into the air, hand on his hip. Agon snorted and turned away.

Now the two of them were riding on their way to that said penthouse, Hiruma saying the two could sleep and talk in the morning when they woke up as soon as they got home, which they did, Hiruma falling into bed.

Hiruma hadn’t bothered taking off his clothes. He just fell asleep, planting his head face first into the sheets, tired. He snored lightly. Agon took off his shoes. _He’s still a size 7…_ He thought in his head, looking at his tag. Hiruma hadn’t grown at all this year.

Agon changed him out of his clothes. Hiruma wore black panty lingerie, showcasing his ass, covering his stomach from his waist, and a bralette, all matching, beneath his clothes. He had worn this for Agon.

Agon kissed his back.

In the morning, Agon cooked breakfast. _Probably for himself_ , Hiruma wondered in his head, laughing. Agon had probably grown hungry and decide to cook for himself, since Hiruma wasn’t up to cook for him. That was fine. Hiruma smelled bacon and… pancakes.

“Wake up, trash.” Agon tired to tell him, from the stove. “It’s 10:30. Get up.”

Hiruma had slept for a long time. They had gotten home around 7:15, which, roughly, meant that Hiruma had been sleeping for 13 hours. Agon had been up the entire morning. Agon flipped a pancake over on its side, checking if the batter had cooked well enough, then, flipped it back over, deciding it hadn’t.

Hiruma still slept. His eyes were closed. Agon grunted. He sucked his teeth. He flipped the pancake over. Next time he told Hiruma to wake up, it was 11 o'clock.

“Wake up, trash,” Agon said, voice soft, from the stove again. He was still there. “It’s time to wake up.”

Hiruma groaned.

“I said wake _up_ , trash!” Agon smacked his ass and left the stove, laughing. Hiruma groaned. Agon left him. He walked away and continued cooking breakfast. He looked at it, aimlessly. He ran his fingers through his hair.

The next time Hiruma woke up, it was Agon, at 11:30, shaking his shoulder. His strong palm was felt against his skin. He looked up. Agon sat down beside Hiruma and held something.

It was a silver tray.

“Here,” he said, ushering it towards him. “This is for you, trash. Eat.”

It was covered with food. Breakfast items; pancakes, sausage, bacon, anything Hiruma could think of—Agon had fixed. All American palette. He had even poured Hiruma a glass of orange juice off to the side. Hiruma sat up. This was for him.

Agon’s hair was tied up, left in a loose bun. He looked at Hiruma, anxious. His golden eyes widened.

“Well?” he asked. “Eat.”

Hiruma grabbed the fork and stroke his pancake with it, sticking it in his mouth. It was good. He turned to Agonne. “It’s good,” he said, astonished. “My Agonne.”

Hiruma’s eyes filled with wonder. This meal was for him. Agon had gotten up early and bought breakfast for Hiruma, cooking it. His heart warmed. Agon had made this for him.

“This is for me?” Hiruma asked Agon in disbelief, aloud this time, eyes widening. “Agonne?”

“Yeah,” he said, “damn well why it’s sitting on this tray, too.”

He paused.

He kissed Hiruma’s cheek.

“I… woke up late and started making dinner,” He confessed, “But, I realized I had woken up late and it was morning, so I… made you breakfast.” He looked into the air, away from Hiruma. “So… here.” He gestured to the plate of food Hiruma held in his lap. “This is for you, trash.”

Hiruma’s eyes were wide, exposing the blue irises beneath the lids. Never had someone shown such _kindness_ to Hiruma. He looked at his meal.

“Thank you,” he said, lip falling in wonder. “My Agonne.”

Agonne looked away. His dreads fit his face nicely. Hiruma looked at him. He leaned over and kissed the corner of his mouth, licking him inside. Agon could taste the batter and dry syrup on his mouth.

Hiruma pulled away. He gave Agon a kiss again, leaning forward, slow, kissing his mouth, inside it, stretching his tongue against his barbell, rubbing his hand, thanking him properly. He broke away.

Agon stared at him.

Hiruma sat back down in bed. He pulled the covers over his legs, resting the tray of food on his thighs. He looked at Agonne.

“Want some?” he asked him.

Hiruma was talking about the food. Agon nodded. Hiruma grabbed a sausage and held it out towards him, Agon sucking on the tip, licking the syrup from it, placing his tongue against the end, beginning to suck.

Hiruma almost moaned, seeing him. He bit his lip, seeing Agon move against it, pulling it from his fork. He ate the sausage link, flipping it into the air and chomping on it, laughing hoarsely. Hiruma broke into laughter.

 _Now_ who was teasing?

Agon sucked Hiruma’s dick in bed later when the two washed their sheets, changing their comforter into a black and gold embroidered one, throwing it over the mattress bedspread, fresh and warm from the dryer.

Agon cuddled Hiruma in it. “It’s best, this way,” Agon told him, informant. “That way, it’s all warm, so you won’t be cold.”

“Oho?” Hiruma laughed in the back of his throat, feeling Agon against him, nuzzling his nose against his neck, kissing him. “Is that what you think warmth is, my Agonne?”

Agon pulled away. He locked lips with Hiruma’s, tonguing him, before looking him in the eye, again, breaking away. His golden eyes seemed to match the golden embroidery on the comforter across the bed. They were underneath it. Agon held his gaze.

“Then what is it...?” he asked.

Hiruma didn’t answer. He only kissed him, grabbing his face lightly with his hands, licking his mouth deep, along his tongue, kissing him somber. Agon dipped his head, dropping his attention to his stomach, kissing him there. This was the warmth Hiruma was talking about.

Hiruma moaned.

Hiruma pleaded against the bedsheets, Agon sucking on his member, licking him, pulling his cockhead into his mouth and kissing it, beginning to draw him in, blowing Hiruma.

Hiruma _groaned_. The phone ringed.

He clenched the sheets. They were naked. The both of them. Agon pulled away. Hiruma spread his legs for Agon to enter, and when he gave him access, he gave out harsh moans, moaning to himself and Agon, his lover inside his body, pumping hard.

Hiruma grasped his shoulders. Agon was against him. He held Hiruma’s thighs against the side of him, bending down towards his body, kissing him. Hiruma moaned into his mouth, lips against his, huffing, breath heavy. He bit his lip.

The phone rang again.

“ _Auh…_ ” Hiruma moaned, nodding, feeling Agon beginning to kiss down the side of his neck, biting him. He tugged on his skin. “ _Agonne!_ ” He threw his head back, moaning. “ _Agonne…!_ ”

Agonne sucked his neck. He rubbed Hiruma’s inner thighs, stroking him there, making sure he felt every inch of him inside him. Hiruma moaned.

Agon pressed his head against Hiruma’s chest.

The phone rang.

Hiruma’s hair was sweat slicked and fell against his shoulders, long. He hadn’t gotten the chance to jell it. Agon had always thought he was beautiful, this way. Naked.

Against him.

Hiruma cried out into the sky.

Hiruma was sobbing at this point, crying pleas of, “ _Yes…!_ _Please, my_ Agonne! _Yes!_ ” and shouts of, “ _Auh! Deeper, yes!_ ” against him, crying. His fist clenched against his chest. His yells were heard through their open balcony sliding glass door.

Hiruma begged. He switched positions for Agon to fuck him from behind on his hands and knees when Agon answered the phone.

It was Unsui.

“Yeah?” Agon settled into Hiruma, smirking. “What is it, trash?”

He began to pound into his body. His voice wasn’t even unravalled.

“Agon?” Unsui wondered on the other end of the line. “It’s me. Unsui, your brothe—”

“Yeah, I know,” Agon said, quick, smirking. “Make it quick, I’m busy.” He thrusted into Hiruma hard, dragging his hips towards his ass, moaning. Agon groaned, biting his lip against him. Unsui raised an eyebrow, looking at the sky. It was a bright blue hue, today.

“What are you doing right now?” Unsui asked him, nonchalant, not seeming to notice as Agon progressed within Hiruma, deep, causing him to moan out. Hiruma was crying against the bed, nodding his head, shouting, “ _Yes!_ ” as Agon kissed his neck, thrusting in him deep, making love to him.

“Fucking this _bitch_ ,” Agon said into the phone, smacking his ass, causing him to moan. “What are you doing?”

“Training,” Unsui said, sure enough. “The reception up here is _terrible_ … I can hardly even _hear_ you...” Agon groaned, feeling Hiruma give a deep moan, gasping, “.... Anyway, are you okay? Hiruma called. I wanted to make sure you were alright, with… him. Things sounded pretty serious.”

Agon froze. He didn’t want to talk about his mental state with Unsui. He had been trying to put it off. Ever since Mom’s birthday, Unsui had made more of an effort to get to know Agon, his twin, after deciding that he thinks mom would like that.

Agon didn’t disagree.

Agon groaned into Hiruma, fucking into his body. Hiruma let him. His movements became ragged. “ _Come in me, my Agonne…!!!_ ” Hiruma pleaded into the sky, begging, feeling Agon’s creamed warmth fill him. He was going to come. Any moment, Agon was going to come within him—

Agon did.

Hiruma gasped with air, pleasure filling him. Agon had came in his body. He gripped Hiruma’s ass hard, riding the impulses out within him, groaning.

“Agon?” Unsui checked in again. Agon had tossed the phone away to come in Hiruma. “You still there? Agon?”

Agon hung up, ending the call. The black wireless phone rested against the sheets. So did Agon and Hiruma. Agon turned over on his back, hands stradling Hiruma’s hips, Hiruma above him some, still in his body.

“ _I want you on my dick…!_ ” Agon shouted out, groaning. Hiruma began to ride, hearing him. He moaned, pressing his palms against Agon’s stomach. He bit his lip, cursing. “ _Dammit…!!!_ ”   
He thrusted within Hiruma again, feeling within him deep, moaning. Hiruma screamed against him. In two minutes, he sagged against his chest, under the covers, moaning.

“ _Fuck me again…!!_ ” He moaned out, aloud, this time, “ _My Agonne!_ ”

Agon fucked within him, deep, feeling his body. Hiruma moaned, moving against him. He eyelids fluttered, looking up at the sky blankly. He breathed against Agon. The phone rang. They were busy.

Hiruma placed his tongue against Agon’s face and began to lick him there, a long stripe down the side of his neck, moaning. His long tongue licked him there, sucking on his earlobe, groaning against him. Agon plowed into him, rougher, growing ragged as Hiruma enticed him, the demon underneath his bed sheets, screaming.

With a moan, the two came simultaneously, Hiruma shaking, lifting his head, crying. Hiruma was trembling. His earrings clacked against one another. Agon licked him beyond them, beginning to tug, pulling them off. He sucked on Hiruma’s earlobe the way he did in bed, pulling on it, causing Hiruma to moan.

He milked against Agon, coming, the impulses strong, Agon riding his own within Hiruma, stroking Hiruma’s member, finishing him off. Hiruma placed his head against Agon’s chest as he did, shutting his eyes.

He didn’t tell him about the pain in his back.

Agon lied in bed with Hiruma, after finishing and cleaning themselves up, resting against each other. Agon played Tetris on his phone while Hiruma rested underneath him, closing his eyes, sleeping soundly.

Night came.

Hiruma woke. Agon felt Hiruma’s fingers knot together with his in bed when the two lied together, sleeping. The lamp was on. Agon woke up, as Hiruma had startled him. Hiruma slept on his stomach, beneath him, but now, he was awake. He looked at Agon.

“Can you… massage my back?” he asked him, suddenly. “My Agonne.”

“Where?” Agon asked him. He sat up. Hiruma reached down his back. He sat up some, pressing his ass into Agon’s waist, bending over. He stretched, reaching his hand behind him, and rubbed a spot on his lower back, near his spine.

“There,” Hiruma said, pointing to it. He bent over some more and let Agon rub it, massaging it with his thumb. Hiruma moaned, opening his mouth. Agon would’ve gotten turned on if Hiruma wasn’t in pain.

In the morning, the two went out for groceries.

When they got back, Hiruma could hardly walk through the door straight, complaining about a tingle in his leg when Agon asked him what was wrong, carrying bags of food.

“Nothing,” Hiruma said, stretching his leg out. “It’s just a tingle in my leg. Nothing to worry about, my Fucking Dread.”

Hiruma almost dropped the groceries near the counter. Agon came against him. He held Hiruma’s hips steady. He rubbed the spine of his back when Hiruma bent over, putting his head down in pain. It was his lower back.

“...You want to… go see a doctor…?” Agon asked, slow. He continued to massage him. Hiruma moaned, shaking his head, not facing him. His head was still down. “Trash?”  
Hiruma shook his head, again, silent.

Agon felt a bulge in Hiruma’s back, near his lower spine, touching it. As soon as he felt it, Hiruma moaned, screaming, biting his lip, gasping.

Hiruma was hurt.

Agon massaged Hiruma’s back. He wondered how long Hiruma had been hurt like this, or even, if Hiruma was hiding this from him all along.

They went to a doctor.

Getting Hiruma to agree was hard. He could hardly walk. His leg was stiffened, but he said he just felt tingles, so it was nothing. Agon didn’t believe him. Hiruma would put off pain for anything just to do what he wanted.

Agon took him to the doctor. “I’ll… go with you,” He promised, holding his hand. “Hiruma.” He was kneeling, near the bedside. “Come… with me.”

“I’m scared…” Hiruma confessed, gaze shadowed, grinning half heartedly. He wore a black crop top with leather sleeves and black leggings. His black beanie kept his hair down. “Agonne.”

“Me, too.”

Agon had confessed this to Hiruma, suddenly, feeling brave. Hiruma looked up at him, shocked. Agon bit his lip. He turned away.

“What are you scared for, Agonne?” Hiruma wanted to say to him, smiling. “We’re just going to the clinic to get your refill of medication, kekeke.”

Hiruma only cried. That was the original plan, anyways, before anything happened. He had planned to take Agon to get checked out and updated on his medication in America, while they were here, which was the real reason why the two had been staying for two weeks, but—

Hiruma hadn’t expected his back to give out on him.

Maybe this was a cruel twist of fate, Hiruma grinned, in pain, looking away from Agon’s gaze, shadowed. He bit his lip. He remembered the promise he made to Agon. That when he went to the doctor, the next time, he would get checked out.

Which meant now.

Hiruma was scared. His heart raced. He didn’t know what they would find wrong with him. Hiruma remembered his father yelling at him repeatedly, screaming, drunk out of despair of Shogi, the game he loved, shaking his body whole from his shoulders at 12, shouting—

 _“You must_ never _go to doctors, Youichi!”_ He screamed at him, shaking his bony shoulders, howling. “ _You must_ not _go, Youichi! For they will torture you! Youchi!_ ”

“Youichi.”

Agon called his name. Hiruma looked. Agon looked at him with a fierce gaze. He gripped his palm. He would be there. With him. He would be safe.

Hiruma nodded his head.

He bit his lip and cried.

Waiting outside of the clinic, Hiruma backed away, feeling his stomach drop. He held Agon’s hand. He backed up behind him, grabbing his arm.

“No…” He shook, legs wobbling. “No…”

Agon dragged him forward. Hiruma held onto his arm, both hands, scared. His gun was perched on his shoulder, hanging. He was still shaking. His fingers grasped his lover’s strong arm as Agon signed the two of them in to get surveyed.

Their names were called.

They stood. Hiruma had calmed down since the time Agon checked him in and now, but when asked of personal records of Hiruma, Hiruma didn’t have any.

“Hiruma Yuya,” Hiruma had answered, darkly, standing next to Agon when when the clerk asked for Hiruma’s medical files, at the check-in counter, not finding any. He couldn’t be surveyed without them. Sure enough, files were found underneath that name. Agon looked back at Hiruma, shocked. Hiruma stalked back to his seat and sat down, gaze shadowed.

His hair covered his eyes.

“Hiruma Yuya and Kongou Agon?”

The doctor called their names. Hiruma cringed, hearing that name. He stood with Agon. He followed behind him, scared, eyes wide, hand on his arm, paranoid. The doctor shut the door behind him. He took Hiruma and Agon into a separate room, and there, surveyed Hiruma, Hiruma sitting on the lab table, swinging his legs, anxious.

“Says here you’re having back problems,” The doctor looked at the checklist in his hand, skimming over it. “In your… lower back?”

Hiruma nodded his head. The doctor surveyed him. He asked Hiruma to bend over. Hiruma bent over for the doctor the same way when Agon massaged his back for the first time in bed.

“Where?” The doctor asked him.

He slid his hand up Hiruma’s back when Hiruma pointed to it, biting his lip. Agon watched from sitting in his chair, holding his phone, gaze dark. The doctor rubbed his thumb over the spot Hiruma showed Agon. The bulge. Agon tensed.

Hiruma moaned. Agon almost got up and shoved the doctor against the wall, punching him, losing his temper, seeing Hiruma in pain, but Hiruma held up his hand, shaking his head. Agon seethed. He lowered back into his seat.

Damn.

“Well, it _does_ definitely seem like he has a bulge in his lower back,” The doctor pulled away, letting Hiruma sit up, straightening himself, looking back at him. “Probably a loosened spinal disk. We’ll have to get proper CAT scans of his back to make sure, but…”

“But….?” Agon raised his eyebrows, asking.

“He might need surgery,” The doctor confessed, looking at Hiruma. “I haven’t seen any X rays of it yet, so I can’t say so for sure, but…  judging by the symptoms he’s experiencing, the tingling in his left leg, the pins and needles, it’s highly likely he’s going to need it.”

Agon stilled.

“What…?” he asked. His gaze was dark, beneath his shades. His lip thinned. Hiruma looked at him. _Surgery?_ He wondered in his head. _What the hell?_

“When did this happen?” Agon had asked him, Hiruma remembered, back at home when Agon still held his hand, kneeling. “Hiruma.”

“At practice,” Hiruma confessed, saying. “Two months ago. The pain wasn’t severe enough to cause me any discomfort, but, now…”

“Now…?”

“It is.”

“A Bulging Disk is a common spinal injury,” The doctor told them, now, explaining, seeing Hiruma. He was still in shock. “One you get playing sports like Football, or hard, contact, activities, like Wrestling or…”  
Agon zoned out. Hiruma got off the survey table after the doctor finished explaining, saying a bunch of useless things Agon didn’t feel like hearing. He looked at Hiruma. Hiruma didn’t look too disheartened.

He was putting on a brave face.

Agon saw worry in his eye.

“Your turn.” The doctor told him. “Agon.”

Agon got on the survey table. He sat on it. The doctor asked a couple common questions, like was the sky blue today, how was he feeling, how was his day, until—

“What are you here for?”

Hiruma had filled out his form. He looked at him. Hiruma pulled out Agon’s prescription from his black duffel bag, showing the doctor quickly.

“He needs his refill on his prescription.” Hiruma snapped. “An update on his medication. Celexa. Concerta. All of it. You have it?”

The doctor’s face fell. “I’m afraid I can’t get Agon any of those things,” the doctor told Hiruma, sighing, “as I’m only a clinical doctor, and not his psychiatrist, but I can call his psychiatrist and request an order as soon as possi—”

Hiruma got up. “Come on,” he told Agon, clicking his neck, moving it towards the door. “We’re leaving.”

Hiruma limped towards the doorknob and twisted it open, walking out. Agon followed behind him, anxious. This was pointless, Hiruma grunted, walking out. All he would need is a couple massages and his leg would be fine—

Hiruma fell.

Agon caught him. He reacted before Hiruma could hit the floor. He grabbed his arm. He pulled him up to his feet. “Are you okay?” Agon asked him. “Hiruma.”

“I’m fine,” Hiruma said, bitterly. “C’mon, Agonne. Let’s pay this damn tab.”

Hiruma’s father’s medical insurance had expired, since he was no longer living to pay, so Hiruma had to pay the full 500 bucks just to clear the tab, for getting checked out.

For nothing.

Hiruma groaned when Agon settled him into bed, gently, as soon as they got home. Hiruma could hardly walk. His back was hurting so bad.

“I bet this is what being fucking pregnant feels like,” Hiruma said to Agon, grinning weakly. “My Fucking Dread.”

Agon and him laughed, chuckling together. Agon pulled the sheets over Hiruma, taking off his clothes. He took off his own. He rested his head against Hiruma’s stomach.

“I’ll be fine,” Hiruma said to him, stroking his fingers through his hair. His fingers combed his dreadlocks. “My Agonne. Just that Fucking Doctor doesn’t know what shit he’s talking about. I’ll have to go in and take my X rays tomorrow, see what’s up. We won’t know until we see the X rays, right? It could just be a trapped bubble of air. Kekeke.”

Hiruma wasn’t so sure. If air could cause him this much pain, he wasn’t sure he wanted anything to do with it again.

Agon stared ahead at the wall. So far, he hadn’t confessed anything unusually strange to Hiruma, being off of his medication, but…

Agon shook his head. He could feel Hiruma’s gaze on him, wondering if he was okay, if he would be alright, looking at him…! Agon had been fighting off the flashbacks all he could…!

He didn’t need anymore.

Agon tucked himself into Hiruma.

He panicked.

He rocked back and forth, crying, hearing his mother cough blood against him, covering her mouth, spitting up the blood from the back of her throat, sobbing.

Hiruma remembered holding him. He remembered rocking Agon back and forth, humming to him, holding him in bed. Agon was covered in a cold sweat, anxious, eyes wide, covering his ears.

“No…!” He pleaded. “No! I don’t want to hear it! _NO_ !”   
Agon began to run away. He started to tear himself out of bed, but Hiruma reacted, fast, realizing what was happening, grabbing him, analyzing the situation, making an instantaneous decision.

He hugged him.

He held Agon in his arms, rocking him back and forth, slow. “You’re with me,” he said, repeatedly. “You’re with me… my Agonne. You’re with me…”

“I’m in the hospital….” Agon sobbed against him. “I’m in the hospital!”

He tried to get away, but Hiruma continued to rock him back and forth, humming. “You’re with me,” he said, voice calm, soothing. “You’re with me.”

He hummed. Agon’s heartbeat was racing. It hammered against his chest. Hiruma could feel it. Agon was panicking.

“You’re with me,” Hiruma said again, breathing into him, slow breaths. “You’re with me. Breathe, my Agonne. Breathe.”

He continued to breathe. He took a breath, breathing out of his nostrils, then inhaled, exhaling with him. Agon followed his movements.

“Follow my movements,” Hiruma told him. “My Agonne.”

Agonne followed. He breathed with Hiruma. It was hard, at first. His chest was hurting. He could swear his mom was right around the corner, but Hiruma assured him she wasn’t. They were in New York. Agon’s mom had passed away.

Agon’s breath slowed. That’s right. She had passed away when he was four. He looked at Hiruma. His vision began to focus. He was with Hiruma, now. In New York. No longer Japan. They were together. Hiruma was with him. His breath slowed.

Agon cried against his chest. “My mom left me!” he cried, balling Hiruma’s t-shirt in his fist, screaming. “She left me! Everyone thought I was _crazy_ …! They said I was too _aggressive_ … I didn't have anybody!” He cried. “No one was there for me!”

He sobbed. Hiruma rocked him back and forth, shutting his eyes, moving with him. Hiruma got it. Agon was right. No one had been there with or for Agon. Most didn’t understand his PTSD, and the others never thought anything of it until he was diagnosed with it at 7. For 3 years, all Agon had was he and himself.

For 3 years.

Hiruma pulled away. He kissed his lips. “You have me,” Hiruma said, grasping his hand, holding it tight, locking their fingers together. “Now, Agon. You are not alone. For when you are with me…”

He let Agon finish the sentence.

“And I’m… with you…” Agon choked back a sob.

“There is nothing to fear,” Hiruma finished. “For when I am with you…”

“And you are with me…” Agon continued.

“There’s nothing to fear.” Hiruma smiled. Agon stopped crying. Tears dried against his cheeks. He was going to be okay. Hiruma let out a sigh of relief. He kissed the tip of his nose, “For when we are together, we are stronger than ever.”

Hiruma pulled away.

Agon was already asleep.

He smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bruhhhhh this chapter Boiiii!!!!
> 
> I MEANT TO UPLOAD BOTH OF THESE MOTHERFUCKERS ON THE WEEKEND BUT EXAMS CAME IN AND KICKED MY ASS SO LITERALLY THE ENTIRE TIME I WAS LIKE (T o T) HOLDING MY FACE LMAO.
> 
>  
> 
> BRUUUUHHHH Agon and Hiruma be getting so sad bububu and it only gon get sadder bububu. PREPARE YA'LL SELVES ( T O T) ANYWAYS I'm SO GLAD YOU ENJOY!!!! OMGGG!!!!! IT GET'S YO MONSTA ECSTATIC JUST THINKING ABOUT IT!!!! *Dabs cheeks with money* *Sobs heavily*
> 
> If ya'll need any tissues just call me lmao.
> 
> ANYWAYS YESSS!!!!!! YA"LL DON"T BE WORRYIN ABOUT UPDATES LMAO YA"LL SO CUTE. It's about the #feel ya #feel? Anyway, hope you enjoyed!!!! REMEMBER TO KUDOS THIS BITCH AND COMMENT ON THIS MOTHERFUCKER! YO MONSTA DON'T BITE!!!!!
> 
> ANYWAY—MAKE IT RAIN—$$$!!!!
> 
> Here's your tissues fo pt. 2 next chapter!!!!
> 
> $Papa Monsta$


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER!!!!!!!!
> 
> *Heavy sobbing*
> 
> Ya'll hold me I can't stand lmao. I'm legit just like ( > O

The interview started.

Agon wore a large red, white, and blue moschino racer overcoat and logo printed sweatpants from their Men's Wear S/S 2016 collection and flip flops, going shirtless for the interview. Agon was going to be walking for it, afterward. He was endorsed by their collection. They had waited all year for Agon to walk for them, and now, he was free.

Hiruma sat next to him. He wore a white fur coat with a matching white cropped racer vest and Rick Owen x Adidas Sneakers, paired together with white leather leggings and black earrings. Hiruma was sponsored by both companies. He would be walking for them next week. He swung his legs on the sofa, anxious, waiting for the interviewer to ask them a question, wearing an excited grin. Agon had his arm wrapped around the back of Hiruma’s chair, sitting close to him on the white couch, sticking his lip out. This was about their personal life.

He snorted.

The Personal Interview.

Hiruma waited. Today was Thursday. He would be walking for Givenchy next week, too. Today, the two were doing an interview together, and afterward, Agon would be walking for Moschino, then, Yeezy late night at 8pm on Friday, drawing in a crowd of a hundred thousand. Yeah, it was big, walking for those companies, and modeling for them, but Hiruma wasn’t worried at all.

He had Agon next to him.

His gun was white. It perched along his shoulder. A custom M16 embroidered with a silver dragon. Agon wore platinum barbell piercings in his nipples and tongue, showing them to the interviewer and cast when they walked by, greeting them, asking them about it.

“Do they still hurt?” They joked about it, making fun of the last time Agon was on carpet and said Hiruma made him get nipple piercings, and that they hurt. Hiruma laughed. Agon chuckled.

“No,” he said, rare form, smiling. “Not anymore.”

They all laughed. Agon was in rare form, today. He was actually smiling, but behind those blue Oakley Juliet lenses, Hiruma knew he was putting on a fake front to fool them. Agon hated interviews. As soon as they walked away, Agon would drop his smile and turn to Hiruma, grinning cruelly.

“Let’s get the fuck up outta here, baby.” he said, kissing him, sucking on his ear. He sucked on Hiruma behind his neck, licking him there. He tugged on his ear piercings with his teeth. He was impatient. “C’mon. We still have time.” He rubbed his thigh. “There’s a bathroom… We can just ditch these losers and go home.” He tugged on his ear piercings again. “C’mon, trash.”

Agon was so persistent. “Kekeke!” Hiruma laughed out, loud. The crew looked at them. Agon broke away. “If only you showed this much persistence in games we would win by a landslide! Kekeke!”

Agon pulled away. He bit his lip. Damn. Cameras would be rolling in about three seconds. He heard the countdown start from five. He settled back in his chair, smirking.

 _Fine,_ he said. _I’ll wait._

The interview started. The interviewer was a white guy, this time. A brunette; he had brown hair, combed to the side, and blue eyes. His eyes matched Agon’s today, as they were a bright sterling blue from the studio light and his silver Oakley Juliet’s he wore with blue lenses. The interviewer wore a suit, holding cue cards in his hand.

“Three…” The crew counted down, holding three fingers up in the air. Agon straightened, slouching in his chair, legs spread, snorting. Hiruma sat up straight. “Two… One!”

It started.

“Welcome everybody, to ABC News,” The interviewer said, facing the camera with a bright smile, “Today, we have a special pair of guest that came all the way in from Japan, just to see us, everybody, please welcome—Agon and Hiruma.”  
The camera shifted to Agon, then Hiruma, showcasing them. Agon dipped his head in respect, waving, while Hiruma only sat, grinning.

“Well, I’ve gotta say I’m _honored_ ,” The interviewer said to them, speaking. “All the way from Japan? That must’ve been a long ride.”

“Yes,” Hiruma answered, nodding his head. “It was.”  
“Now, I’ve gotta ask you, Hiruma,” he began to say, “Those teeth of yours have been the highlight of your journey with the viewers since you came on the scene.” He looked at the first cue card. “The first fan question asks you are they even _real_? What do you have to say about that?”

Hiruma lifted his finger to his gum, showing him. “Yes, he said, speaking to him in a mumble from his finger in his mouth, exposing his teeth. The camera caught a snapshot of Hiruma’s pink gums, showing his teeth, leading down into fangs.

“They’re real.” he said, pulling his finger down from his mouth, wiping it. He grinned. “Kekeke, they grew in this way.”

“Did they?” The interviewer asked, stunned. “My god. Now, Agon, I have to ask you: How do you feel about them?”  
Hiruma looked at him. Agon snorted. “Certainly doesn’t get in the way of anything I’m going to do to him,” Agon growled in Hiruma’s ear, facing him.

 _This_ was why they didn’t do interviews.

“Now, Agon,” The interviewer began to say. Agon pulled away from Hiruma after nipping at his ear, smirking. Hiruma wanted to shoot him. This was a _televised_ event. Not porn. “I have to ask you, your dreads are said to grow in after a month of getting them? Is that true?”

“Yeah,” Agon answered, combing his fingers through his dreadlocks, smirking. The overhead showed pictures of Agon at Shinryuji in his second year, a before and after, after a month had passed, him standing in front of a Buddha statue with Ikkyu. “It’s my Godspeed Impulse. I guess I’m just really hairy, kukuku.”  
Bullshit. Hiruma knew. It was _because_ of his Godspeed Impulse his hair grew fast. He smirked, facing his lover. The photos showed Agon from before with short cropped dreadlocks around his cheeks, wearing an orange T-shirt and cargo pants and smiling, with Ikkyu in a hat, gym shorts on him, holding a camera, grinning proudly. That was back in their Second Year, when Agon got dreads and went exploring with Ikkyu around the campus, Unsui taking the picture, not totally disagreeing, but nagging along the way of Agon skipping school _during_ school.

How can you skip school _at_ school? Agon wondered in his head, laughing. That was the only picture he smiled for.

“Now, Agon,” The interviewer started, taking the pictures down. “I have to ask you: What’s with the cameras, man?” They both laughed, Agon chuckling. “You’re always away from them! We could hardly get a good look at your face when you’re turned away all the time!”

He grinned, “Yeah,” he said, “yeah, I know. I just don’t like them.” He ran his fingers through his hair, smirking. ‘They’re a nuisance. I want them away from me, kukuku. Guess that sounds pretty hypocritical of me saying it now, huh? Kuku.”

“You and Hiruma are very private,” The interviewer said, “and have almost been out of the public eye for almost a year. Why is that?” He scrunched his eyes. “You have so much popularity following you. Deals with Adidas, Puma, even _Panther_ has asked about you, being all the way in Japan. Kobayakawa Sena has recently moved here to train with Panther, in the upcoming match you have with him. Why not move here? Even _Shin_ , the Knight in Shining Armor himself, a monster like yourself, Agon, has expressed to move here, as long as his training regimen is upkept. Why not you guys?”

Hiruma smirked. “Agon doesn’t like cameras,” Hiruma said to him, facing Agon, holding his chin in the palm of his hand, kissing his lips. “And doesn’t like the bright lights. Kekekeke, Japan is just better for us, right now, that’s all. Kekeke.”

Agon broke away.

“What about you, Hiruma?” The interviewer asked. “Had Agon not been here, would you move to America?”

“No.” Hiruma answered, pulling away from Agon, finally. He set his hand down. “I’d stay there, in Japan, even if he wasn’t there for me. If an opportunity presented itself, then I would.”

“Are you saying had the NFL presented you with a contract, at that time, would you have moved to America?”

“Who wouldn’t?” Hiruma prompted, grinning. He latched his gun on his shoulder, leaning back. “It’s America; a 3 million dollar contract. Who wouldn’t? It seems obvious.”

Agon knew Hiruma would’ve played just for football, instead.

A contract, huh?

“What about you, Agon?” The interviewer asked him. “Would you have moved, had the NFL presented you with a contract, at that time? You were just _one_ football away from Panther. Had your team won in the overtime, you would’ve gotten the contract. How do you… feel?”

Silence fell in the studio. They were talking about the time in the America vs Japan match in America, back in Highschool, when Hiruma and Agon had the opportunity to be presented with a contract and join the NFL. Was Hiruma still bitter about this moment? Agon wondered in his head. He saw how many footballs the two had racked up. Morgan liked them. Panther had gotten the contract.

Of _course_ Agon was still bitter about it. He had lost his 300 millions and played football for nothing! He swore he’d kill those trashes, but…

“No,” Agon answered, sudden. “I wouldn’t have moved. There’s fucking cameras everywhere and I can hardly sleep, kukuku. Trashes always bothering me and shit. Shit…” He looked away, mumbling something in Japanese, getting distracted. “Lost my damn 300 millions because you trashes acted like a bunch of trash…” He sucked his teeth.

“What about you, Hiruma?” The interviewer asked him. “How do you feel about the contract?”

The studio fell silent. Agon looked at him.

“With my physical ability,” Hiruma said, serious. “I wouldn’t be able to get in through a normal tryout. It was my first and last chance,” Nostalgia fell over the studio. Everyone was silent. The interviewer stared at him. “But,” Hiruma sat up, sighing. “I can’t complain about that. Panther’s a great athlete. He deserved it.”

“Someone like you, who has no physical ability,” The interviewer began to say, speaking up. “With no comparable physical talent, has become one of the top 5 players in the Japanese college NFL. That’s amazing. And your boyfriend,” He turned to Agon, “Agon, is ranked Second, out of the Five, compared to Sena, in First, and Shin, in Third. That’s gotta feel good.”

“It does,” Hiruma said, soaking in the victory, grinning. “Very good.”

“You’ve been an inspiration for kids out there to get into the NFL,” The interviewer said to him, suddenly, speaking up, not catching hint of Hiruma’s sexual joke towards Agon. Agon got it He snorted, calling him a damn trash. “You, someone with no physical ability, has made it to the finale, and will face Sena next month. How do you feel about it?”

“I will come against him with all my strength,” Hiruma promised, saying. His voice didn’t falter. His gaze was serious, eyes dark. Agon looked at his resolve. “No matter what, I won’t give up. Because,” He grinned. “That’s how it’s fun.”

Hiruma was such a momma’s boy about football.

Agon looked away, snorting. Ew. It was getting emotional.

“Why did you get into football, Hiruma?” The interviewer asked him. “A fellow valedictorian of your college, one of the top elite schools in Japan to get into, Saikyoudai, why would someone like you, with no physical ability at all, get into Football?”

Hiruma still remembered that day like anything else. His gaze became shadowed with thought. He was ten, and had sneaked into an American Military Base, and there, he saw the game before him, being played. Very Intellectual. Very violent. Youichi had never seen anything like it. He watched it until sun down, mesmerized. He remembered feeling the same way about him.

Agon.

“It’s fun,” Hiruma said easily, looking up. “And I can kick asses like him easy with my ‘no physical ability’ during matches,” He nodded to Agon, smirking. Agon snorted. The interviewer laughed. “Kekeke. Anyone can do it, as long as they have the drive, and are willing to work for it. Nothing’s handed to you for free. You have to work hard for what you want.”

Hiruma’s eyes shown with fire.

Agon groaned. He leaned his head back. Here we go again.

“Now, Agon,” The interviewer turned to him. “You have expressed a different view of the topic in a past interview with Hiruma in highschool, right? How do you feel about it? Do you have the same feelings as Hiruma does, now—”

“Die.” Agon told him.

The interview switched the topic.

Hiruma was different, Agon knew, leaning his head back, grinning cruelly, eyes wide. He was always different. Ever since he’d known him. Hiruma had posters of players in the NFL at their apartment penthouse in Tokyo and New York. He would gaze at them all day, when Agon slept, thinking Agon didn’t know because he was always sleeping. Agon knew. He watched Hiruma do it all day.

Hiruma was a dreamer.

But, unlike all the other trash, Hiruma had the hand to make things happen. Despite everyone saying that he had no physical ability at all, Hiruma’s hand was magic. His Devil Passes and Quarterback Accuracy wasn’t anything you could find anywhere. Next to him and Kid, Hiruma was the best quarterback out of the Three. He sat up.

Hiruma was a demon.

“Now, Agon,” The interviewer flipped his cue cards, saying again. “You’re said to terrorize even your own _underclassman_. Is this true?”

“I don’t give a fuck,” Agon said, leaning his head back in the chair again, grinning, eyes wide beneath his Oakley Juliet’s. “I’ll terrorize anybody. Their all trash beneath my feet. Scum can try to become gold, but at the end of the day, they’re still scum. Kukuku.”  
“How do you feel about this, Hiruma?”

“Scum can defeat gold,” Hiruma said, turning to Agon, grinning with passionate fire, holding his gun. “But also gold can’t rust. Kekeke—It all depends how you look at it.” He looked at the interviewer, grinning, loading his pistol. “Are you fucking scum or fucking gold, fucking interviewer?”  
The interviewer looked at him. He was shocked. His lip fell.

Hiruma cackled.

The interviewer proceeded to ask them more questions. _Man,_ Agon said, digging his nail in his ear, growing restless. _This is a_ bust—

“How’s your mom, Agon?”

Agon froze. Hiruma tensed. Agon’s eyes grew wide. Hiruma looked at the interviewer. Immediately, he waved his hand and passed the question with a sly notice. _Bad question._ Hiruma signaled.

The interviewer noticed. _Oh._ He switched the question to something else. He glazed his eyes across the cue card.

“What about you, Hiruma?” he asked. Agon relaxed. “How’s your mom? Now, just being after mother’s day month and all. We never see any of the Japanese with their parents! Why is that?”

Hiruma froze. Agon looked at him. Unlike any other interviews, this one gave Hiruma and Agon the right to pass a question if they didn’t feel like answering it, which was the reason why Hiruma had chosen to do this one. He didn’t want anybody asking Agon about his mom.

Now, it was his turn.

“We’re always at school,” Hiruma answered, dodging the question. “Unlike you Americans, kekeke, we go to school Monday through Saturday—Kekeke!” He shot his gun into the air, laughing. That got everyone to jump. “But,” he calmed down, “we’re more private about our home lives. Our parents are usually working or at home, and when we come back, we sleep; a busy day from work or school. There’s not a lot of free time, compared to over here, In the Great America.”

“Would you consider moving here?” The interviewer asked him, “Hiruma? If Agon was with you.”

Hiruma looked at Agon. Agon looked at him. They hadn’t discussed this. Knowing either of them, one was going to pull a surprise over the other that one hadn’t heard of already. That’s just how they were.

“If the time calls for it,” Hiruma kissed Agon’s lips, holding his chin in the palm of his hand, gently. “Then I would.”

Warmness was felt from Hiruma. He meant it. The interviewer flipped a cue card, looking at another question. He turned to Agon.

“Now, Agon,” he said, facing him. “It’s said here that you actually have a _twin_? Is that true?”

Agon grimaced. He didn’t really talk about Unsui. He was such his own being that... He lived on his separate plane of existence that explaining to trashes would be too troublesome. They wouldn’t get it. Not even his own twin brother, Unsui. Two that were once the same being now lived separate lives, alone. Agon looked away. He spaced off for a moment before looking back at the interviewer, giving a toothy grin, smiling brightly, eyes light.

He was remembering the days Unsui and him’d play _Go-Fish_ together.

“Yeah,” Agon said, easily. “My Unko-chan, kukuku.” They pulled up yearbook photos of Agon and Unsui’s profile pictures side by side. They looked exactly the same. “We’re identical.”

“I can tell!” The interviewer laughed, saying.

“Yeah, they always used to get us mixed up,” Agon said, looking at the picture. He was smiling lowly in his photo. Unsui had a serious look on his face. “They always thought that he was me and I was him.”

“Even with the dreads?”

“Yes,” Agon nodded his head. “Yeah, they thought I was him. And he was me. They got mixed up when I earned a sport’s scholarship and gave it to him on accident, and when he went to clear it up…” Agon’s voice fell, shortening. He grinned, covering it up, beginning to smile, leaning back in his chair, easy. “He’s still a loser, kukuku.”

Agon didnt say it, but… he wished Unsui played football with him, again, if he could even call that a dream, kukuku... He got why Unsui chose to go to a different college. It was to separate himself from him, Agon.

“I need to discover myself,” Agon remembered Unsui saying to him, that day. “All my life… I’ve been known as your brother, living in your own shadow. I want to be myself. Not your brother.”  
“Ah?” Agon looked up from his sports bag, grinning shortly. “What’s so bad about that, Unko-chan? Kukuku...”

Unsui’s lip wobbled. He looked Agon square in the face. “I’m sorry, Agon.” Tears prickled in his eyes. He hadn’t cried to him since that day. When he lost the scholarship, because of Agon. “I want to be known as Unsui—not just as your brother.”

Unsui had been lying to himself about this answer his entire life, which was why Agon let him go. He understood. Unsui needed this answer for himself, one Agon had been waiting for Unsui to discover all his life, separating himself from him, becoming his own person, not just his twin. Those identical weren’t the same being.

Agon didn’t stop him. It was hard for him to be emotional. He guessed at times like this, he was supposed to care, or be emotional, but Agon couldn’t feel it within himself. He never had. Unsui was becoming his own person, confident in his skin, for once. He wanted to challenge the top, and not just be there, but—

Become it.

Agon was the top.

And Unsui was challenging him, next month.

In the Finale of the Rice Bowl.

Agon came back. The interview was reaching its end. He had spaced out. Hiruma was answering questions, witty, as always. He smirked. Hiruma was always good with socializing, compared to Agon, who couldn’t give a shit about it; Hiruma answered questions with clever answers, leaving room to dodge most, only giving out what was needed, and not wanted. He looked at Agon.

Agon had spaced out the entire interview. When the interview asked the reason why Agon got into football, he completely blanked out, staring ahead at a space on the floor, eyes wide, silent. Hiruma took over.

“To defeat fucks like you that keep asking him questions,” Hiruma laughed, saying. The interviewer changed the question, sighing. Hiruma breathed a little easier.

This interview was up to him, now.

“Now, Hiruma,” the interviewer asked him, beginning to say. “Your ears have been the topic of many fan’s questions. Again, like your teeth, are they real?”

“Yes,” Hiruma answered, nodding his head. “Everything about me is real.”

“Even your hair?”

Hiruma only smirked.

He didn’t answer that question.

Backstage, after a fifteen-minute break allowing for lunch and Hiruma and Agon to talk to the staff members, Agon took Hiruma near the depths of the studio and there, pinned him against the wall, humping his leg. They were near the bathroom door, Agon grinding against his thigh, humping him, away from everyone. He groaned into Hiruma’s ear, boxing him in.

Hiruma knew Agon had held it off for as long as he could. He felt Agon’s hot breath against his neck, near his earlobe. “Get in the bathroom…” he ordered, smacking Hiruma’s ass when he broke away from him, lips parting. Agon came against him when they entered, pressing him against the sink, kissing him heavy.

“Take off your mic,” Hiruma begged him, “My Agonne.”

Hiruma rushed to take off Agon’s mic he had on him, Agon too distracted to care, groaning against him. Hiruma took off his own. Agon tugged at his pants, kissing near his neck, biting his jawline, nipping at him.

“Here,” Hiruma breathed, quick, digging in his back pocket hurriedly, before Agon could pull his pants down, getting started, taking out two condoms. “Put one on, my Agonne.”

Hiruma was practically begging at this point. Agon was only there with half a mind. He couldn’t focus. Hiruma put one on himself, pulling his pants down, taking them off, and one on Agonne, slicking it over his member with his hand.

Agon grabbed Hiruma and turned him around, bending him over on the sink, running his tongue against his naked back, licking the bulge in his spine, nipping him.

Hiruma moaned.

He remembered when they called, “Cut!” and he hung on the couch with Agonne in front of the cameras, five minutes before they started filming again, commercial break happening, and began to kiss his lover, locking lips with his. Hiruma held Agon’s chin in his palm, making out with him.

“Uhh…” A shriveled voice said from the side of them. Hiruma broke away, hearing it. It was the staff crew who wanted to chat during break or ask them questions, holding out shit to autograph and sign with. Hiruma began to laugh. They all did.

Agon kissed him. Hiruma moaned, knuckles pressing white against the sink, Agon moving in him rough, gripping his ass hard. He spanked him. Hiruma moaned.

Hiruma didn’t realize there was a studio cameraman walking around the perimeter with his camera, making sure the sound was good, checking on things, when he walked by Agon and Hiruma in the bathroom, moaning.

“ _Spank me…!_ ” Hiruma had said to Agon, running his fingers through his hair, gasping. He made a long moan. Agon smacked him. He almost came.

The studio heard all of this. Agon was fucking him for seven minutes. When Agon came out the bathroom in a rush to get back to the studio, knowing that time was almost up, those trashes probably wondering where they were, he stumbled upon the cameraman. The cameraman held up his camera, shocked. Hiruma washed his hands. He looked up at the camera lens, eyes unmoving.

“What?” he asked, out loud. “You never made love before?”

The interview continued, and soon enough, it ended, with the interviewer getting up and shaking their hands, thanking them. It was a thirty minute session. Now, it was over.

Agon had blanked out the rest of the interview. He didn’t respond to any questions. Hiruma didn’t tell him. By the time he snapped out of it, Hiruma was grabbing his gun, pulling it over his shoulder, grinning.

“C’mon, my Agonne.” he said to him, touching his shoulder lightly with his hand, rubbing him. “You have a walk to do. Kekeke. We’ll be late if we don’t hurry.”  
Agon walked for Moschino. His head was in the game completely. He got ready backstage, keeping to himself, quiet. Hiruma knew this game. He knew Agon would blow up once it got all quiet, grabbing attention, causing a scene.

Which he did.

“The _fuck_ is that?!” Agon screamed, when a makeup artist came to him and tried to put lipstick on his face. He stood and threw a canister of concealer, shirtless, overalls hanging low on his waist. Hiruma looked. Someone videotaped it.

Agon became a vine.

Hiruma laughed, checking his phone, seeing the memes being made of Agon’s freak out, cackling in a corner.

“What?” Agon had asked him after the show. Hiruma’s eyes prowled him as he stalked over, snatching his phone from his hand.

 _When you walk into a test session and don’t know shit._ The vine description had said, showing a 6 second clip of Agon shouting _The_ fuck _is that?!_ Standing up. Agon only smirked. He scoffed, tossing Hiruma’s phone to him.

Hiruma caught it.

Agon loved on Hiruma when they got home. Agon breathed down his neck. He licked his back as Hiruma poked his ass outward towards him, Agon biting him, teasing his body.

“ _Agonne…_ ” Hiruma gasped, above the sheets. Agon’s warm breath was felt against his ass. His skin was pressed against his body, warming him. “Do me…”   
Hiruma remembered unzipping Agon’s pants as soon as they got home, kissing his neck, Agon lifting him, humping his leg. He shoved him against the wall and began to kiss him. He reeled his head back, feeling Agon drag his teeth down his neck, moaning. Agon tugged on the skin there, giving him a hickey, biting him.

“ _Agonne…_ ” Hiruma begged, moaning to him. Agon tugged his teeth on his cropped racer vest, licking his stomach, groaning into him. Hiruma moaned. Agon grinded his erection against Hiruma’s waist, humping him. Hiruma watched him drop to his knees slowly and nuzzle his nose against his own light erection beneath his leather pants, tugging on the zipper with his teeth, groaning.

“ _Agonne…”_ Hiruma pleaded, running his fingers through his hair, sighing. His eyes rolled into the backs of his head as he unzipped himself, letting Agon lick him, tugging his pants down, sucking on the tip of his cockhead, kissing him. Agon lapped the semen out of him, pulling him in, deepthroating his member.

Agon groaned, pulling his head back and forth when Hiruma’s hand nestled in his hair, pulling him towards him each time, rough, making the motions. He moaned.

Agon pulled away. He kissed Hiruma’s lips when his lover came down to met him, locking his lips with his, loving on him.

He picked Hiruma up. He grabbed his ass and lifted him up, throwing him against the bed, coming over his body. He kissed his stomach, undressing Hiruma, pulling off his leggings, taking off his fur coat, licking between his thighs, moaning.

He loved on him.

Hiruma threw his head back. He screamed, Agon running his tongue into his asshole, rubbing him slow with deep motions, causing him to moan in harsh groans. His fingers circled into Agon’s dreadlocks, holding him.

Agon pulled away.

They got under the covers.

He got undressed. He pulled off his pants and came against Hiruma, kissing down his neck, biting on his clavicle, groaning into him.

“ _Oh…_ ” Hiruma moaned, feeling him. “ _Agonne,_ ” He moved inside his thigh, rubbing him, stroking his thumb across Hiruma’s cock, palming his shaft, stroking him. Precum seeped the tip. Agon grabbed him by the thigh. He humped him.

His dreadlocks came over his face. He slid his fingers in Hiruma, beginning to stroke, slow, rubbing him inside, probing into his body…! Hiruma leaned his head back and gasped. He let Agon do him.

“ _Agon, do me,_ ” Hiruma begged, opening his mouth into a moan. He gasped. “ _Just like that—Agonne, do me, please…!_ ”

His hand grasped the back of Agon’s neck loosely, pulling him close to his body, moaning. The city lights shone in through their sliding glass doors from the balcony. Hiruma kissed Agon’s lips, making them wet, before pulling away, looking at him in the face, stilling.

His eyes were the color of moonlight.

Agon came against him, entering his body, moaning against him. Hiruma gasped. “ _Agonne_ ,” Hiruma pleaded, closing his eyes, huffing, feeling him. Agon moved in his body, rough. “ _Agonne, please!_ ”

Hiruma was definitely begging, now. His head was back, against the pillows, shouting. Agon loved on him; hard, strong, _rough_. Hiruma screamed, harsh, dragging his teeth against Agon’s ear when he came up to kiss him, moaning into his mouth, feeling him. Agon made love to him. Hiruma’s hands grasped loosely around his neck, whispering things he wanted Agon to do to his body, holding him.

Agon moaned. He groaned into Hiruma, feeling him lick his ear, sucking on it. He was making love to him. Hiruma gasped, saliva dripping down the bottom of his lip, pulling away, eyes a harsh shade of blue, light from the moonlight. Agon came against his bottom lip and licked it from him, stroking the sides of his thighs. Agon didn’t want to be anywhere else right now. Right now, in this moment, he felt Hiruma. His screams, his howls, his shouts—he felt them.

He was one.

Agon’s silver barbell piercing was felt against his back when he licked Hiruma between his thighs, feeling him come. He pulled out, flipping him over on the bed, and came against his body, licking him from the inside, his cum from within Hiruma, running his hands down his sides, enticing him, moaning.

Hiruma let him. He let him pull him by the hips and moan, licking into his ass, pulling him back and forth, rubbing his body, feeling him intimately. Agon rubbed the sides of Hiruma’s hips, down to his thighs, licking them between with a malignant force.

Agon pulled away. He entered Hiruma’s body from the back, and fucked him there, moaning. He set his head down on Hiruma’s back, screwing his ass, fucking it. He knew this was rough. He knew this was rough, which was why he did it.

“Agonne…” Hiruma said to him, pleading, gasping for air, nodding. Agon smacked him again. He was going to come. He looked up at Hiruma, flicking his gaze upward to see him. Hiruma moaned, harsh, eyes shut, facing the wall, feeling Agon fuck him.

Agon came.

He licked his back.

In the morning, Agon woke up. Hiruma was cooking breakfast. He was standing. He stood by the stove, cooking pancakes, flipping batter in a pan, whistling a tune to himself. Agon rolled over in bed, sheets hanging from his waist, naked. He grunted.

Hiruma noticed. “My Agonne,” His voice faltered, seeing him wake. He didn’t say anything, but Agon knew what Hiruma felt. Agon turned over.

Hiruma loved him.

Sometimes, Hiruma found it hard to express his emotions, how he truly felt about someone, which led to his bizarre behaviour. With Agon, Hiruma had grown easy, and felt enough love to be open with him, and sometimes, Hiruma found it hard to confess how he _really_ felt about him.

That was okay, Agon understood. Hiruma just loved him too much, kukuku.

Agon’s smile fell. Today was the day. Hiruma was going in for X rays. They wouldn’t know if he would need any surgery or not until tomorrow, when the doctor got back to them with the results.

Hiruma was scared.

He didn’t even know if he would play in the Rice Bowl, at this point. With his injury… Agon knew that Hiruma wouldn’t stay out. He would come up with some way to get enlisted in the team’s roster, and even if Agon used his Vice Captain privilege to overrule Hiruma’s favor, he would just use his own Captain privilege to overrule Agon’s own and still enlist himself, hurt.

Hiruma loved football that much, huh?

Agon got up from the bed. He came against Hiruma and grabbed the pan from him, taking over. “Go to bed, trash,” he said, beginning to cook. Hiruma looked at him. “I’m cooking today.”

Hiruma sat down. He pulled the covers over himself in bed, but not before he got a look at Agon. He looked in his eyes. They didn’t seem faded. Agon was okay.

Or at least, Hiruma thought, close to it. He pulled the sheets over himself and slept. Agon finished making breakfast. He brought it to Hiruma and watched him eat it, noisily as ever. He didn’t express the struggle he had cooking it.

With Agon’s Godspeed Impulse, he could overcome anything, even flashbacks, but it took a great deal of strength to snap out of it and come to. Agon got them so often, now, and without his medication… he was beginning to remember what it felt like to have them.

He crumpled the floor.

“Agonne…!” Hiruma cried out, grabbing him. He dropped his fork, seeing Agon’s eyes roll into the back of his head, passing out. Hiruma lifted him, scared, biting his lip, repositioning his lover onto the bed, letting him sleep, silently. Hiruma cried.

Agon wasn’t good. He _wasn’t_ good, he said to himself, again, crying. He knew it. Agon woke up. He blinked. He must’ve fallen out from an onslaught of flashbacks, some he put off for the longest time. He looked at Hiruma. His lover was close to crying.

He must’ve gotten fearful, seeing Agon fall out like he did. Hiruma hadn’t seen him like that before. Not even… not even when they were together —

“I… will be okay,” Agon said to him, still, speaking up suddenly. Hiruma froze. Agon didn’t look him in the eye, saying this. “For now.”

Hiruma sighed. As long as Agon said he’d be okay, Hiruma knew he wasn’t lying. Agon didn’t make empty promises, especially with something he struggled to speak about.

Agon closed his eyes. He closed his eyes and rested, sometimes, feeling the faintest touch of Hiruma’s fingertips, worried. He let him comb through his hair, easing the pain. Agon woke up, yawning, realizing he had fallen asleep. Hiruma was finished with his breakfast.

He got it for him, washing the plates, putting them in the dishwasher before brushing his teeth and falling asleep again, sighing through his nostrils, tired. Hiruma’s appointment was at 11:30. It was 11:45 right now. They were going to be late.

“I rescheduled it for 12:30.” Hiruma said to him. Agon looked. “Come on, my Agonne. Let’s go take a shower.”

Agon helped Hiruma stand, walking to the bathroom. He rubbed his back on the bathroom counter when Hiruma bent over, putting his head down, allowing him to. Hiruma was in pain. Agon knew. So, he helped him. There wasn’t much he could do beyond not knowing what was going to be received in the X rays.

Hiruma received the X rays.

The two were doing a photoshoot together for Givenchy, a 16-page spread in their magazine, showing their love. It was an intimate photoshoot. On set, Hiruma reached in his bag of cellphones, seeing one’s screen light up and answered it.

The results were in.

Agon watched him. He remained in front of the camera, eating an apple, one Hiruma was supposed to bite off of when the cameras started rolling. They were on 15 minute break.

Hiruma nodded his head. He nodded his head and bit his lip, grinning, before putting his phone away.

“What did they say?” Agon asked him when Hiruma came over to him, coming against his body. His gaze was shadowed. Hiruma shook his head.

 _Not here._ Hiruma seemed to say. He read his body language. Not in front of the others, huh? Agon snorted, figuring. Hiruma was private. He didn’t want to leak any information out to the trashes. Must’ve been some pretty bad news, huh?

Agon carried Hiruma on his waist when asked, lifting him, showing their love, Hiruma naked, when the producers asked them to relax, and be normal, do what they usually do.

“Pretend you're at home,” They had said to Agon, telling him slowly. Agon grinned, facing Hiruma. “Just act normal, like you’re at home, having a nice meal—”

Agon kissed his neck. Hiruma should’ve known. Hiruma laughed out, grinning, Agon kissing down his body, snickering. The camera shot them. They took a couple pictures of Agon kissing Hiruma, nuzzling his nose against his neck, placing his lips against him there, modeling Givenchy jeans. Hiruma was pressed against his body, wearing a white long sleeved Givenchy shirt, looking at the camera, eyes slanted.

Hiruma kissed Agon. They made out against the counter when moved to a mock kitchen setting, on set. Agon was against his body, holding his thigh above his waist, kissing his lips as Hiruma pulled away, heavy, Agon’s own tugging on his bottom lip, almost making love to Hiruma on the spot when—

“That’s a wrap!” The clapboard was snapped, ending the shoot. Agon looked up. The studio staff began clapping, giving whistles. Hiruma grinned. He kissed Agonne’s lips. They did it.

The Givenchy shoot was released over night, when Agon walked for Yeezy at 8, all of the hype following the two. _CNN_ seemed to be all over them, as everyone was, Givenchy just breaking a world record for Magazine issues sold over night, sponsoring Agon and Hiruma.

“Who are these mystery football players?” A reporter on _CNN_ asked, showing behind the scenes footage of Agon in a studio shoving cake in Hiruma’s mouth, chewing his own with a fork on his plate, laughing. “Who are these players _Givenchy_ has chosen to sponsor for their new campaign _Intimacy at Home_?”

Hiruma watched Agon walk in Madison Square Garden. He really did have such a talent for things. Agon was beautiful. He felt proud. Even Japan couldn't cover this much coverage. Hiruma grinned. That’s what he meant by saying, _We’ll blow it out._ When Yamato called them on their last trip to New York, saying. Hiruma wasn’t a coward when it came to things he loved.

He wasn’t a coward when it came to Agon.

Agon spoke to Hiruma when they got home. It was a private penthouse, but paparazzi had been all over the two since the spread came out, Agon having to shut the blinds, telling them to go the fuck home, screaming.

Agon was agitated. He made soup for Hiruma, soaking the broth a bit, before he brought it to his lover in bed. “Here,” he grunted, handing him the soup, gentle. “It’s hot, so blow. Don’t want to burn your tongue, do you? Kukuku.”

“I would’ve thought you’ve done the blowing for me,” Hiruma snarked sweetly, voice soft, reminiscing last night, sipping his soup. “Agonne.”

Agon smirked. He sat down next to Hiruma in bed. He took off his clothes. “So,” he said, peeling off his socks, taking off his sweater, a gift from the Yeezy fashion show. “What did the doctor say?”

Hiruma was silent. Agon tossed his sweater on the floor, waiting on an answer from him. All day, he had been avoiding it, waiting till a time came where he could tell Agonne, privately, when they were alone. Now they were all alone. Together. A single lamp lit the room.

“I’ll need surgery,” Hiruma told him, staring ahead at the wall, gaze blank. Agon looked at him. Hiruma blew on his soup. “Can’t be helped. Will you stay with me?” He smirked, looking at him. “My Agonne? Or will you go with Shin and train, back in Japan? He called, you know, asking where you were, and if you’d be in Japan within the next three weeks to take down Kobayakawa Sena.”

Agon thought. He had training with Shin at the end of this month. These next two weeks would be his last with Hiruma before he did. He had agreed to train with Shin only, as Hiruma was training his team for the match in the Finale. He thought.

“Yeah,” he said, “I’ll stay with you, then I’ll go leave; to train.” He looked at Hiruma. “Right?”

“That’s the plan.” Hiruma laughed, easy.

“Have you told the team yet?”

“No. They’ve heard enough. That stunt with Givenchy will cover our asses with fire for the next three months. They won’t need to hear about me getting surgery. It’ll distract them.”

“What about Mamori?” Agon asked, still.

“I’ve told her.” Hiruma confessed. “But, knowing her, she’ll probably tell the team. She’s honest. That’s not good.” Hiruma laughed, blowing on his soup again. He ate it. “But, that's alright. I’m sure Yamato will cover the team and train them like I’ve asked, kekeke.”

Agon looked at him. He laid his head on Hiruma’s shoulder and rested on it, closing his eyes. Hiruma knew Agon would need his medication, soon. Today was Friday. Only until next Tuesday… he said to himself. _Please, just make it until next Tuesday, my Agonne_.

Hiruma shut his eyes. He knew Agon wouldn’t make it until then. He was already blacking out and shutting his eyes, having multiple panic attacks within the day. His withdrawal symptoms were strong. He had already asked his father if Agonne had any leftover spares at the house, but his father told him no, saying whatever Agon took with him _was_ his last, and only left.

Hiruma cursed. Damn it. Why was it so difficult? Why couldn’t Agon’s family just have spares lying around, knowing how severe Agon’s ADHD, PTSD, Chronic Stress, _and_ Anxiety were? Agon had disorders. He couldn’t help it. He needed his medication.

Hiruma let Agon rub his back in bed when he woke up, shutting off the lamp. He laid above Hiruma, rubbing his thumb over the bulge and near it in his back, gently, letting Hiruma moan, getting out the pain. Massages were the only thing that worked when Hiruma felt pain in his back. Heating pads stimulated him too much. He needed Agon. That way, Agon could be occupied, and think of something else.

Hiruma knew it was because he needed Agon to be with him.

Hiruma let Agon rub slow circles with his thumb, massing him. Hiruma calmed. He closed his eyes. It was night, now, nearing midnight. The two were going to bed.

“Your surgery’s tomorrow… isn’t it?” Agon asked him.

Hiruma nodded his head.

“Can I… come with you?”  
Hiruma reached his hand back and grabbed Agon’s hand, holding it. He gripped it strong. “You can always come with me, Agonne.” Hiruma meant this, figuratively and literally. “You can always come with me. Whenever you want, You can _always_ come with Me.”

Agon cried against his back.

His tears were felt against him. Agon was scared. He didn't want anything to happen to his trash…! He cried. Hiruma felt him sob against him, heaving. Last time Agon went to the hospital, his mother died.

He didn’t need to lose any others again.

Not another damn _person_ …!

Hiruma rubbed Agon’s hand. He held him.

Morning came.

The two dressed in the morning to leave. Hiruma was going to have surgery, on his back. At the least, Hiruma would be in there for six hours. The two were driven to a hospital, and there, they got out, walking quickly into the lobby, signing Hiruma in.

Hiruma got into a hospital gown within the hour, and danced for Agon, showing him how funny he looked in a blue gown and nightcap, his bleached blond spiky hair tucked away, exposing his forehead. His piercings were gone. Agon held them in his hand. Doctors asked them to remove any body jewelry like metal and the like from his body.

Agon sat in his chair. He remembered talking to Unsui when Hiruma slept around 1pm waiting on surgery in his hospital bed, to be called. Agon looked outside the window.

“Hiruma's… having surgery.” Agon spoke to his twin, carefully. “Don’t tell anyone. I’ll kill you.”  
Agon wore a brown aviators jacket and jeans. He had on leather brown combat boots. He stuffed his hand in his back pocket, grunting.

“What?!” Unsui gasped on the phone. “How is he? Is he okay?”  
“I don’t know,” Agon snapped, easy. “But… don’t tell anyone.”

He hung up the phone. Typical Agon. Only getting out what he wanted, not what he wanted him to say. Unsui stared at his phone screen. Thinking more about it, and more of Agon as a person, he remembered Hiruma explaining to him on the Second Day of Agon not having his medication to not take _anything_ personal.

“Don’t take it personally.” Hiruma explained to him, saying. He looked at Agon in bed, sleeping. He smiled. His smile quickly faded when he remembered he was talking to Unsui. He frowned, lips thinning. “Anything Agon might try to say to you or do to you isn’t personal. It’s not Agon’s fault. He’s off his medication. Goodbye.”

Hiruma hung up.

Typical Hiruma fashion. Agon and Hiruma were more similar than Unsui thought. What was wrong with the both of them?

Hiruma was called into surgery.

Agon looked up. They began to wheel him away. He was still holding his hand. It was around 3 pm. He had been there all morning.

“Wait,” Agon told the nurses beginning to wheel Hiruma’s hospital bed out of the room, “I need a moment,”

They began to wheel him away.

“I said _wait_ goddammit!” Agon snapped, yelling. They froze. Agon grasped Hiruma’s hand in his palm, holding his knuckles against his lips, kissing him gently. He was remembering the times when Hiruma stroked his hair, constantly reminding him that everything would be okay during his stay, Agon’s head against his lap on the hospital bed, eyes wide, before surgery. He was anxious.

“It will be alright, my Agonne,” Hiruma said to him, yawning. He leaned his head back against the sheets of the pillow. “Everything… will be okay.” His eyelids fluttered. He was falling asleep. “My… Agonne.”

Agon sat up. Hiruma was asleep. That was when he called Unsui.

Now, Hiruma was being rolled away.

Agon cried. A tear fell against the palm of Hiruma’s hand. Agon broke down. Agon had lost his mom in the hospital. He didn’t want to lose Hiruma, _too_...!

Hiruma looked at him. Agon clenched his teeth.His lip formed into a painful frown. He reached his hand out to Agon and touched his cheek, nodding his head.

 _Let me go_ . He ordered, with his eyes. _Agon._

 _No…!_ Agon cried out, looking at him. He was breathing hard, beginning to panic. _No…! I don’t want you to leave! Hiruma!_

Leave me. Hiruma said. _Leave_ me _, Agonne_.

_No!_

Hiruma blinked the tears out of his eyes. He was scared. All this time, he had been trying to convince himself it was only surgery, and be okay, but his paranoia was running strong. His father’s words echoed in his head.

_You must not go too doctors, Youichi! They will torture you! Youichi!_

Hiruma made a decision.

 _Let me go._ He told Agon, again, eyes bright. _Agon_.

Agon’s lip fell. He still clasped Hiruma with both hands. “You won’t leave me, right…?” Agon asked him, holding up one pinkie. He stared at him, eyes wide. “Right…?”

His lip was trembling.

Hiruma held out his pinkie to his. “I Promise.” he said. “‘Kay?”

Agon nodded his head, growing easy. He was shaking. “You won’t leave me,” he said to himself, almost in an attempt of comfort, trembling. “Right…?”

“I promise.” Hiruma nodded his head. He shook Agon’s pinkie, tight. “I swear.”  
Hiruma was rolled off. Agon let go. He wiped his eyes and cried. A nurse tried to come near him, and rub his back, telling him everything would be alright, saying he was going to be okay, but, Agon snapped.

“Leave me alone!” He exploded, eyes widening. They were green. “Leave me alone!”

He broke down into a sob, covering them again. The nurse stood near him, shocked, and backed away. She stood near his side, watching, before leaving the room.

The door shut.

Hiruma came out of surgery 6 hours later. Everything was fine. Everything had gone smoothly. He was rolled back into his room, knocked out, asleep, on anesthetic. Agon waited the entire time.

As soon as Hiruma was rolled into his room, Agon jumped to his feet, walking over, seeing him. Hiruma was fine. Hiruma was fine, he said to himself, again, rubbing his arms, holding himself, anxious. He was fine. He was okay...

He said this to himself in the corner of the bathroom for six hours before Unsui walked in, stopping him from cutting himself with a knife.

“Everything is fine…” Agon mumbled, grabbing a metal knife taken from his tray at the hospital’s restaurant, now, on the floor. He looked at it, eyes wide, thinking of mom. He placed it against his neck. “Everything is fine… I will be with mom, soon… everything's fine—”  
He began to cut.

“Agon!” Unsui stopped him.

He rushed in the bathroom and grabbed the knife, holding Agon’s hand. Agon snapped out of it. He looked at Unsui, eyes wide, lip falling. His eyes were hazel.

“Unko-chan…” Agon had said, looking at him. Unsui cried.

“How long have you been here… Agon…?” Unsui asked him, tears falling from his face. Agon’s lip wobbled.

“Six hours.”

Unsui sobbed against him, holding him. He hugged Agon. _This_ was why Agon couldn’t be alone. Why Hiruma tried so hard getting Agon a place to stay. Agon locked himself in bathrooms and closed spaces in an attempt to get away from his flashbacks, breaking out of it. He couldn’t help it.

Unsui cried.

He remembered finding his brother at 7, in their closet, hugging his knees, rocking himself back and forth, telling himself everything was fine, mom’s not here, and when Unsui opened the closet door, reaching for a pair of shoes, he spotted Agon, biting his lip, eyes wide.

“Agon…?” Unsui said, aloud, with wonder. “Why are you in a closet...?”

Agon immediately stood. He rushed out of the room, telling his brother he wouldn’t understand. He looked like he had been crying.

“How long have you been there?” Unsui remembered asking him, peeking his head out of the doorway. “Agon?”

“Two hours.” Agon told him, in the hallway, standing. He clenched his fist, biting his lip. “Since dad… made us lunch.”  
Two hours.

He rushed into the bathroom and slammed the door.

Agon had been there two hours.

And Unsui hadn’t even known.

Unsui pulled his brother to his feet, grasping him carefully, holding onto Agon for dear life. Unsui looked at him.

“Why are you here…?” Agon asked him, voice soft. “Unko-chan.”

“I came, feeling something was wrong,” Unsui said, gasping, explaining quickly. His heart was racing, “I stopped training and caught the nearest flight I could, coming over. By the time I got word of where you were, I found you—” Unsui choked up. “—I found you… here… alone. It’s okay, Agon. Brother's got you.”

He lowered Agon onto the couch, nearing it. “Brother’s got you,” he repeated, saying, placing his brother upon the cushion. Agon’s eyes faded. He looked distant. Saliva dropped from his lip. He was dead. Mentally.

He wasn’t here all the way anymore.

Unsui waited. He sat in a chair and waited, on explanation, and contemplated, on Agon, before his brother woke up, sitting up from the couch. He stared at Unsui.

“Why are _you_ here?” he said with distaste. “Unko-chan.”

He gave him a bitter glare. Unsui grabbed his hand. He held it. “I’m here for you.” Tears dripped down his face. “Agon.”

Agon looked in shock.

Tears fell from his own.

Agon had a bandage around his neck from the small cut made by the knife, earlier. Agon had panicked. He remembered going into the bathroom, trying to get away, splashing water on his face, when an onslaught of flashbacks came upon him, all at once, Mom coughing on his face, Dad trying to pick him up from the ground, Unsui screaming—

It was all too much.

He had carried the knife with him in the bathroom when he went, forgetting it was there when he had carried it in with him, reacting. He dropped the metal. He was worried. About Hiruma.

Panic set in.

“Everything will be okay…” He tried to tell himself, humming in a murmur, saying, looking around the bathroom anxiously. He thumbed his fingers across the sink. “Everything will be okay… Hiruma promised…”

He didn’t believe himself. He wanted to go back and get Hiruma, going home. Agon almost did, in a panic, leaving the bathroom, whimpering, but stopped, midway, remembering Hiruma had promised.

He hugged his stomach and sat on the floor, rocking himself back and forth, crisscrossing. His shades were on the sink corner. He rocked himself, trying to cope, Hiruma gone, not there to hum to him.

Not there to hold him.

Agon cried. Tears fell down his face without even knowing it, eyes wide. “Everything is fine…” he said to himself, deep. His eyes were cast open, green. “Everything is fine… Hiruma said so… Everything is fine…”

He remained there for six hours, rocking himself.

Unsui had bought him something to eat. It was a box of Teriyaki chicken wings. Unsui let go of his hand.

“Here,” Unsui grabbed a couple tissues, wiping his brother’s face. “I bought you some food. I figured you’d be pretty hungry.”  
Agon ate. In silence. This wasn’t a difference in the usual two. Unsui ate his own buffalo flavor. They waited on Hiruma to return. Unsui didn't talk to Agon about what he had seen, or what his twin had done—All that he cared about was that Agon was okay.

 _This_ was why Agon couldn’t be left alone.

Unsui finally understood Hiruma’s persistence. Why he was so _focused_ on getting Agon somewhere to stay, someone to watch over him while he was gone.

This was why Hiruma loved Agon.

Hiruma’s love for Agon was so strong that he couldn’t leave him. He _couldn't_. Agon was his best friend. He cared a lot about him. So when he was wheeled in, Agon standing, running over to him, grabbing his hand, crying silently into the palm of it—

Unsui understood

They loved each other.

“That surgery was fucking crazy,” Hiruma said, grinning ear to ear, lazy, grin slashed open from side to side, looking at his Agon. “Don’t remember shit…”

Hiruma passed out, head slumping against the pillow, still heavy from the anesthetic. The nurse and doctors told Agon what Hiruma needed, and the ways Agon would have to help on his road to recovery. Unsui watched.

The doctors and nurses left Agon, leaving him alone with Hiruma. Agon had grabbed a stool and pulled it next to him, sitting down, making a tight murmur within himself, anxious. He placed his head down near Hiruma’s outer thigh above the blanket, holding his hand. He closed his eyes. He slept.

Unsui had seen how anxious Agon had gotten when Hiruma was rolled into the room, grabbing a chair immediately and sitting down next to him when the doctors left. His eyes were wide. He bit his lower lip, making a mumble, hugging himself, almost in a sound of worry, sitting down, and looked at Hiruma.

He set his head down, sleeping.

Agon hadn’t been this anxious since the last time Unsui’d seen him, horny. Only this time, Agon wasn’t horny at all, and only anxious, worried, concerned, afraid. He wasn’t smiling at all.

It was something Unsui had to get used to.

Unsui left the room. He asked the nurse on the way out to please watch his brother, Agon, and make sure he didn’t do anything stupid, tired, but now that Agon had Hiruma—

He was sure he’d be okay.

Unsui sighed with relief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Agon and Hiruma.  
> They will forever be my boys. Like I got so many feelings and HC about them it's not even funny. Like they mean so mcuh to me, ya'll *dabs cheeks wit money* omg you got no idea.
> 
> Like they SOOOOO CANON And peeps just SLEEP on them *MY HEART* Like literally they just so fucking CANON. PANTHER AND SENA CANON. ERRYONE CANON. LIKE BITCH CAN WE JUST HAVE THEM BEING GAY ONE CHAPTER PLEASE OMG.
> 
> ANYWAYYYSSSS!!!!! I SOOOOO HOPE YA'LL LIKE THIS CHAPTER!!!! THANKS SO mUCH FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT!!! I SMILE READING YA'LL'S MESSAGES ALL THE TIME LMAO!!!! HOPEFULLY THE SMILES CAN CONTINUE!!!!  
> EDIT: POSTED THE WRONG VERSION OF THIS CHAPTER!!!! TYPOS SHOULD BE FIXED AND SHIT!!! THANKS FOR READING!!$$$$
> 
> #KudosthisbitchandCommentonthismotherfucker
> 
> THANKS FOR READING~!!!! IT MEANS ALOT!!!!
> 
> MAKE IT RAIN~~$$$!!!!
> 
> ($ D $) b
> 
> $Papa Monsta$


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BRUH. WE NEED SOME LOVE BUBUBU （ ＴДＴ）（ ＴДＴ）（ ＴДＴ）!!!! HERE YA GO!!!$$$!!!! MONEY TEARS!!!
> 
> #COMMENT AND KUDOS IN THIS BITCH!!!!!!
> 
> #GET TURNT #LET'S GET LIT!!!!!'ㄟ(≧◇≦)ㄏ$$$

Hiruma stayed in the hospital for five days.

On the First day, Hiruma woke from his anaesthetic, looking at his lover across him in bed.

His head was on his lap.

Hiruma looked at him. The room was lit by one single lamp. It must’ve been in the middle of the night, as New york city was buzzing awake in the night sky, seen through his room window. His suite was silent, as only Agon rested by his side. His dreads splayed over his head like a mop. Hiruma smiled weakly. Agon held Hiruma’s hand, loose. He had fallen asleep.

Hiruma squeezed his hand tightly. Agon was still slumped over on his bedside, sitting in a stool, asleep. When he woke, he startled with a jump, reacting, before looking at Hiruma, eyes cast wide.

They were amber.

“Hiruma…” Agon said, lip falling. He squeezed his hand tight. He looked at Hiruma, rubbing his thumb across his lover’s hand, holding him. His eyes watered.

Hiruma only looked at him. He didn’t say anything. He only looked at Agon, seeing him. He was still heavy under the anesthetic. His eyelids drooped.

He was going to sleep, soon. Agon stood. Hiruma reached out to turn off the lamp next to him, but, Agon beat him there. He shut it off. He walked back over and sat down in Hiruma’s bed, rolling over above the sheets, getting under them.

Agon rested against Hiruma. Slowly, Hiruma turned over on his side, making room for his lover coming against him, joining him beside his body. Agon rested his palm against Hiruma’s hip, rubbing it with his thumb.

He tucked his arm underneath his head. “Go to sleep,” he told him, shutting his eyes. “Trash.” Hiruma sighed against him. He felt his lover’s hand against his stomach. He held it. They breathed.

He fell asleep.

In the morning, when he woke, Agon was gone. Instead, Unsui sat at a stool, near Hiruma’s bedside, on his phone. Hiruma looked at him.

“Agonne…?” Hiruma called out.

He was still heavy from the anesthetic. Unsui looked up. Agon and Hiruma really loved each other, huh?

“No,” Unsui sighed. “It’s me. Last time we talked, you hung up.”  
Hiruma stilled. Oh. It was him. He turned away and grunted. Lucky for him, Agonne and Unsui didn’t have the same vocal tone. He grimaced, smirking.

“Where is he…?” he said, looking at a wall. “Did you put him… in a Mental Hospital?”

“No,” Unsui said. “He’s at home. Asleep. The nurses sent him away, saying he was only allowed to stay overnight. Sorry,”

“Where is he… now?”

“Like I said, he’s at home.” Unsui answered, straightening his coat. “By now he must be sleeping. He’s in bed. He’ll be here shortly, I’m sure.”

“Then why are you here?” Hiruma snapped quick. He didn’t look at him. “If he’s going to be here, soon, then why… are you here?”

“You sent him away,” Unsui said, confessing. Hiruma froze. “Remember? You said you wanted Agon to get you some pajamas, saying your hospital gown was uncomfortable, remember?”

The memories came back to Hiruma. Foggy at first, but, he remembered. Agon and him had been making out in bed when Unsui came in, shocked. Hiruma remembered sweetly telling Agon to fetch him some pajamas, saying these damn hospital clothes were motherfucking uncomfortable. Unsui said he’d follow Agon out, making sure he was alright, and left Hiruma. Hiruma remembered closing his eyes, just for a second.

Oh. That must’ve been when he was still going in and out from the anesthetic, drowsy. He still wanted to sleep. He laughed.

“Kekeke… Is he home… right now?” Hiruma asked him, again. “My Agonne…?”

“He’s at home,” Unsui assured him, answering.

“Then why are you here,” Hiruma repeated, gaze blank, looking ahead at the wall. He was on his back. He could feel the IV’s strapped in on his arm, tight.

“Agon asked me to watch you,” Unsui said, telling him. “When I asked him if he wanted me to stay with him, he sent me here, to watch you, so he could at least sleep. He will be okay.”

“Did he… promise?”

“He did.”

Unsui wasn’t sure if a demon like Hiruma could look like he breathed a little easier, but, Hiruma’s breath seemed to slow, falling. He breathed out, sighing. Hiruma didn’t answer him, but his eyes were dark, looking at the wall.

“That’s good.”

Agon remembered Hiruma making out with him in bed the first time he woke up, around 9 in the morning. He was sitting next to Hiruma, resting beside him, when Hiruma woke up, stirring. He turned over to face Agon, grunting. It was just them.

“It’s just… us,” Agon told him. “Trash…”

“Just… us?” Hiruma mumbled.

His eyes were still shut. Agon nodded. “Mhm.” he grabbed his hand, placing it near his chest. “Just us.”

Hiruma smiled. Weary. He opened his eyes. They were dark. Tired. Hiruma looked at him. His lips thinned sweetly.

“I love you.”

Agon froze. Hiruma wasn’t thinking straight, possibly from the anaesthetic, but, Agon could feel it. Hiruma meant it.

“ _Ai shiteru._ My Agonne.”

Tears fell from Agon. Such open faced _emotion_ … why him?! Why did Hiruma love someone like him so much…?! His lip trembled. Hiruma loved him.

Hiruma _loved_ him…!

Agon kissed his lips. He pulled Hiruma over him, grabbing his waist, resting his body on top of his. Agon cried, kissing into his mouth, Hiruma moaning, underneath the sheets, sighing into him.

“I love you…”Agon had said to him, sighing into his mouth, quick, “I love you so much, baby…”

He kissed the side of his neck. Hiruma moaned. His claws gripped the sides of his jacket, feeling Agon hump his waist, groaning.

“I love you so much…” Hiruma said into him, combing his fingers through his dreadlocks, breathing quick. “I love you so much, my Agonne…!”

Agon kissed him. Hiruma was still heavy from the anesthetic, so his kisses were sloppy, but it made Agon laugh, looking at him. They continued to kiss.

Unsui walked in.

Agon and Hiruma were still kissing, hearing Unsui walk in, setting bags of food down, him saying, “I thought I’d bring by some breakfast, since you’d be hungry—” when he saw them. He froze, awkwardly.

He looked.

Agon and Hiruma broke away.

Oh. Bad timing. Unsui sighed. “Agon, if you want anything to eat, it’s on the table,” He looked at Hiruma. He dipped his head in respect. “Morning, Hiruma.”

Hiruma ignored him. Agon squeezed his ass, biting his lip, snickering. Hiruma laughed. Agon pulled away from him, sitting up in bed, getting out of it. Hiruma stared at him as he walked away, towards the food.

“Agonne,” Hiruma said, biting his lip. “Get my pajamas. These damn hospital clothes are motherfucking uncomfortable, you know.”

Hiruma laughed, looking at him. Agon scanned the piles of Take-out Unsui had brought. He winked, looking back at Hiruma.

Hiruma laughed. He set his head down and closed his eyes. The aftermath of the anesthetic came upon him heavy. Agon looked at Unsui.

“Can you… come with me?” he asked him, looking up from the bags of food. “To get Hiruma’s stuff. I just need to put it in his duffle bag.”  
He looked at it off in the corner, pistols loaded inside, black. Agon stroked his fingers through his dreadlocks, breathing deep.

Unsui looked at him. Agon seemed okay, now. “Sure.” he nodded. “Come with me.”  
Agon followed him out the door. He grabbed Hiruma’s duffel bag, shifting it over his shoulder, walking out with Unsui, going home. When they entered his penthouse, Agon unlocking the door with his keys, fishing them out of his pocket, opening the door, placing his duffle bag on the floor, kneeling down towards a dresser, pulling it out, Agon told Unsui to look away.

“Don’t look,” he told him, almost digging through it, on his knees. His silent eye looked at Unsui with a coldness, turning blue beneath his lenses, almost glaring, forbidding. Unsui didn’t look. He closed his eyes.

Agon dug through his drawer, looking for nightclothes Hiruma could wear. He pulled out lingerie. Hiruma’s drawer was stacked full of it. He pulled out lace panties.

Hiruma never really wore nightclothes when he was with Agon. He usually wore Agon’s t-shirts almost all the time, or lingerie underneath them, or occasionaly, he was naked, when Agon slept with him, in bed, falling asleep.

Agon packed it, snorting. He had never went through Hiruma’s drawer. He wondered if this was how Hiruma felt when packing his things. Agon paused.

“Unko-chan.” he said, aloud, suddenly. Unsui froze. He opened his eyes. Agon stopped him. “Don’t open your eyes, but…” Unsui closed them. “Do you think you could… watch Hiruma for me?”

Unsui stilled. Why was his brother asking him this? He looked at Agon, peaking at his brother. He was still, looking ahead at the dresser, eyes open, gazing over it. He held black cloth. Unsui closed his eyes.

His brother was tired.

“You… don’t want to leave him, Agon?” he asked. “Last night… you wanted to be with him, right?”

“...I do,” Agon spoke slowly, like he was trying to translate what he felt on the inside to his brother, but… he wouldn’t understand. He continued packing. “Look, just… bring him this.”

Agon finished packing the duffel bag. Unsui opened his eyes. It was zipped shut. He walked over to Agon. Wearily, he grabbed it, reaching out with his hand.

He took it.

He remembered Agon still kneeling by Hiruma’s drawer, watching it, shut, looking at it, eyes glossing over.

“C’mon, Agon,” Unsui said, kneeling down, scooping his arms underneath Agon’s, picking him up lightly. “Let’s get you to bed, huh? Onii-chan’s got you…”

Agon was having a flashback. He wasn’t here, right now. Agon didn’t feel like he was here, anyway. His mind was somewhere, else, now. All he could feel Unsui picking up his body and sitting him on the bed, compassionate. Agon looked at himself. He came back. He was on the bed, now. Unsui stood above him.

“Agon…” he said to him, speaking up. “As your brother… I’m asking you to stay home—”

“I am,” Agon said, turning over on his stomach, frowning. He hugged the pillows, putting them to his face. “If that’s… what you’re wondering.”

He looked at him. Agon’s goggles were still on. His lip was thin. He frowned, putting his head down, beginning to sleep.

“I’m staying… home.” Agon told him. “I heard the nurses talking,” He turned his head over, sighing deep. “I’m not stupid. Yesterday was my last night, right? I can’t stay. I’ll come visit… when I can.”

“Are you… okay?”

Agon grunted. “More than you are,” he turned over in bed, batting Unsui off, waving his hand. His shirt and jacket were nowhere to be found. He had took them off when he was packing Hiruma’s stuff. “Go away. You’re ruining my mood, kukuku.”  
Unsui smiled. He stepped back from him. Agon would be okay. He was just going to bed. He’d wake later.

“When do you think you’ll be back?” Unsui asked his twin. “Agon?”

“Afternoon.”

“Do you want me to wake you?”

“No. Go away.”

“Alright, then.” Unsui walked away, holding the duffel bag in his hand. He looked at Agon one last time before turning his head, walking out the door.

Agon slept. He put his head down, snoring when Unsui shut the door behind him. Agon thought. He thought about Hiruma. He was lonely.

He thought about the days when he would go to the Mental Hospital, and Hiruma would have to be here, home alone. He clenched the pillow with his hands. Hiruma must’ve been so lonely, here, packing Agon’s bags for him to leave.

Agon stilled. He closed his eyes and thought about Hiruma again, wanting to be with him. He wanted to be with his love.

Agon remembered kissing Hiruma’s mouth in bed when he was there, that morning, in the hospital, with him, telling him that he loved him, sighing into his mouth, moaning.

Agon woke. It was around 1 in the afternoon. He got up from bed and took a shower, washing his hair, running shampoo through his dreadlocks with his fingers, thinking about Hiruma.

Hiruma must’ve done this alone, too.

He got out of the shower and got dressed, putting on a b-3 black bomber jacket and black fitted jeans, wearing black Under Armour Curry 2’s, and dark Oakley Juliet lenses, placing them on his face. He grabbed a black beaded necklace and rosemary’s, placing them on his neck with his usual golden chain, walking out the door.

When he arrived at the hospital, Hiruma was still in bed. He came against him, laying above the sheets, going to sleep on his side. Hiruma laughed.

“Kekeke… My Fucking Dread…” Hiruma cackled sweetly, rubbing his lover’s hand above his hip, holding it against him underneath the sheets. Agon rubbed him.

“The things I’m going to do to you…” he whispered in his ear, growling. He bit the tip of Hiruma’s ear, tugging on it. “You have no idea, baby…”

He kissed on the bottom of Hiruma’s neck, sucking on it. He made a moan, quiet. They were alone. He dragged Agon’s hand to his lower back, letting him feel the bandages there.

Agon’s fingers traced them. He felt the bandages on Hiruma’s back, rubbing them with his fingers, lacing the tips across them.

Agon continued to kiss him. Hiruma moaned, feeling his lover suck him upon his neck, loving on him. Hiruma whimpered out as Agon rubbed his hand with his thumb, stroking him. He kissed down his throat, biting him hard, nipping him.

Agon broke away and ran his nose down Hiruma’s neck, kissing him lightly there, pecking his skin, cuddling him.

Saikyoudai walked in.

“Agon-san!” Ikkyu cried out, holding a card. The core members came inside the room, Yamato, Taka, Banba, and Ikkyu standing with flowers in hand, Unsui next to them.

“Sorry,” Unsui said, rubbing his hand behind his head, blushing out of embarrassment. “They wanted to come in. I saw them on my way back here-”

“Ouh~!” A loud voice shouted, a tall man entering the room. “Is this his _room_? Sweet!”

Panther walked in, along with Sena, holding a yellow bouquet of flowers, grinning weakly, lip wobbling.

“H-H-Hiruma-san!” Sena said aloud, stammering, seeing him in the hospital bed. Hiruma looked up. His lip fell.

“Huh?” He mumbled weakly. “The fuck are you fucking brats doing here?”

He grinned. Yamato smiled confidently, holding a basket full of cards from his team in his hands, placing them on the table.

“The rest of the team couldn’t make it,” Yamato said, telling him. “They’re busy training, but Mamori let us know about your situation, and we came… as soon as we could.” He smiled warmly. “I hope you wouldn’t let something like this crumble your place as Captain, Hiruma.”

Hiruma smirked, sitting up. “You fucking brats can go the fuck on home,” he smiled, telling them. “I don’t need your pity. I’ll be walking out the door in two days, just you watch me—Kekeke!”

“There goes that confidence, again…” Sena mumbled to the side of him, smiling wearily. He looked at Hiruma. Agon was in bed with him, still on his side. He hadn't moved.

 _What a devoted Vice-Captain._ Sena thought, looking at him.

“We came, hearing what happened from Mamori,” Sena smiled warmly, explaining. He walked over with yellow flowers. They were Acacia. “We’ve been training, so I’ve been out of earshot of the news, and haven’t heard a thing, so when Mamori called, asking if we could visit Hiruma, saying it’d give him a boost—”

He looked up at him and smiled.

“I couldn’t help myself.” he said, honestly.

Hiruma whipped a lighter out of nowhere and lit the flowers on fire, leaving everyone stunned. Panther grabbed the bouquet of flowers before the flames could engulf anymore and dowsed them down the toilet, flowers ruined.

“I should’ve known,” Sena said, rubbing the back of his head, laughing wearily. “Hahaha…”

“No fear, Sena,” Yamato said, suddenly, confident. “Hiruma’s always been that way. That’s why we brought him cards, instead—”

He shot them.

Everyone laughed, at least, on team Saikyoudai. Sena only shriveled, weak, but he looked like he was having a good time. Unsui sighed with relief.

Agon woke up.

Too soon.

“ _AH?!_ ” Agon shouted, snapping. Everyone flinched. Unsui cringed. “Get the hell outta my hospital room, you trashes!”

 _Is it even your hospital room?_ Sena and Panther wondered, cocking their heads. Agon sat up. He had remained quiet all this time. Unsui knew his brother. He was bound to snap, anyways. Agon let out a shout, screaming at his teammates.

“Fuck are you doing here?!” He snapped, looking at Taka. “Ah? Have time to brush your hair _and_ visit us at the hospital? Damn. Thought you would’ve had a hissy fit being brought here, kukuku. Don’t worry. You can hook up your flat iron in the bathroom. There’s an outlet. Kukuku…”

 _Hasn’t changed…_ The entire room said in their heads, looking at him.

Taka sighed. “We came to see Hiruma,” he explained, “so if you would, Agon, I would like to be as non-confrontational as we can. This is a visit, after all.”

“That spirit, I like it…!!!” Yamato gritted his teeth, saying. He grinned. “Fired up for the Finals, huh, Agon?”

Agon didn’t answer. He only tsked, flopping on his back across the bed, folding his arms behind his head. “Your asses are getting kicked,” he smirked, looking at Unsui and Sena, cold. “Why would I be?”

Agon smiled cruelly, teeth showing.

Agon always had been this way, Unsui groaned in his head, thinking back to when they were children. When the two actually managed to _make_ friends, if he could call it that, Agon would always come in and say something harsh, like, “Why would I be interested? No one wants to play with you.” And they would go home, crying.

Agon would laugh.

He was getting enjoyment out of this, Unsui could see, looking at his brother’s face. Hiruma saw past that. Agon was getting enjoyment out of seeing his future _opponents_ , and crushing them right before him, after they worked so hard training.

It was a test of his own abilities.

If Agon defeated them, he would be on top, and his overnight training each day would pay off. Hiruma knew that Agon wasn’t one for useless matters. He had a brain. He wasn’t stupid.

It was hard for commoner’s to get it, Agon laughed swiftly in his head. He wanted to _crush_ Sena, and had been wanting to crush him since his last Year in Highschool…! When they played in the Spring Tournament, Sena hadn’t been there due to his stay in America at Norte Dame…! Agon wanted to grab him by his neck and—!

 _Crush him…!!_ Agon clenched his fist, eyes wide, gritting his teeth, staring directly ahead at the group, glare peering over Sena, cold.

Sena felt it. He looked at Ikkyu. Ikkyu seemed to be having fun, laughing with Unsui, catching up. It wasn’t Ikkyu. Then who…

Agon was silent. He glared at Sena, eyes open, silent. A predator. Panther stilled. _Geez_ , this guy is crazy! He laughed.

“Nishishishi! Now that Hiruma’s in the hospital,” He crooked his arms behind his head, looking at him with a confident grin. He stared. “Will you make it in time for the finale?”

Hiruma grabbed a stick of gum. “You will get bald, worrying about me,” he said, telling him. “I would worry about your Lightspeed Fucking Shrimp, Kobayakawa… Sena.”  
The mood was felt—from the two demons in bed. Hiruma didn’t stop. Ikkyu’s conversation trailed, seeing what was happening.

“I will use all my cards against him,” Hiruma said, declaring a challenge. “And go at my full strength. I won’t stop just because he was my kouhai—” He cackled suddenly, hugging his stomach. “Kekeke! You fake fucks! You want to go at full strength, _don’t you_...!?”

He laughed. Fire was felt in the room. Hiruma could feel it. He thrived off of this spirit. He sat up even more.

“That’s why,” he said, holding his gun near him, his black M16. “I will defeat you. _This_ will be the showdown of the Century, you fucks! We won’t be losing.”

“Yeah.” Unsui said, clenching his fist, stepping forward. “We won’t either.”  
Saikyoudai and Enma stood their separate ways, looking at their future opponents. They would be fighting, after this month. They smiled, determination felt. Challenges were issued.

Despite the initial combative tone Agon set up in the air, everyone sat down and began to eat, chatting, as if nothing ever happened, catching up on old times. It wasn’t as if nothing _didn't_ happen, Agon said in his head, looking at them. The challenge would just be denied until later, when they could properly face off on the field.

Agon tsked. He turned his head, hearing that shrimp laugh. He wanted to crush _him_ …! He wanted to crush that Kobayakawa Sena, make sure he would never deny him upon the field _again_ …!

Hiruma held his hand. Agon was still next to him. He looked. Hiruma had that fire in his eyes, too. He understood how he felt.

“We’ll defeat him.” Hiruma declared, promising. He squeezed his hand, laughing. “Kekeke… Impatient Fucking Dread.”  
Panther laughed out. “Japanese is so _weird_!” he said suddenly, leaning back in his chair, placing his foot against the table. His arms were behind his head. “You all can’t speak English?”

“Panther…” Sena laughed out, sweet, weary.

“I can,” Unsui said, raising his hand, “Some.”

“I’m Fluent,” Yamato grinned. “I was the original Eyeshield 21, you know.” He looked at Sena. “I’ll come against you for the title again when we face off, in the Final. You may be the strongest runner, but you’re not the strongest player.” He set his coffee down. “I am.”

“ _Ah_ ?!” Agon shouted out, raising his head, sudden. “Dipshit!” he laughed with a coarse breath. “You trash just keep wishing to dream, don’t you? Go to sleep. We all know it’s me, kukuku.”   
“They say Shin is declared as the Perfect Player,” Yamato continued, saying to Agon, looking at him, fire in his eyes. “And I say it’s a question of matter from birth. Do you believe this, Agon? One who is the Perfect Player is destined from birth…?”

The room grew silent. Agon stilled. Sena looked up from his meal, hearing his rival’s name; Shin—fated by fate. _From birth…?_ He thought in his head, hearing Yamato.

“You shitheads just don’t understand.” Agon spat, almost turning over. “You won’t. Ikkyu’s probably the only one that gets it. Talent. Raw Talent. It’s not something you can earn just practicing like hell everyday, damn trashes, kukuku.”

“So you believe the Perfect Player is destined from birth?” Yamato questioned him, again. “Do you believe you’re the Perfect Player, Agon?”

“I am the Perfect Player.” Agon stated, declaring. He twirled a metal fork in his fingers. “No one can stop me. I’m invincible.”

“Then, we’ll test this theory, of yours,” Yamato said. “In the next match; A man, destined from birth with all the cards he can behold VS a man who has had none but one since the start, Sena. Are you ready?” He looked at Sena. “Sena.”

Agon watched Sena gulp. He opened his mouth to speak, but Agon interrupted him.

“Sure, try all you want, you won’t get past me.” he said with force, grinning, twirling a fork in his hand, “I’m the Shepard; you're the sheep. There’s no breaking this wall, kukuku. Your efforts are useless.” He looked up at Kobayakawa Sena. “In the face of True Talent.”

He threw the fork. It whizzed past Sena, cutting a strand of his hair, and through Unsui’s beanie, pinning it against the wall across the room, 20 ft from the bed, marking it. Everyone stilled. Unsui stood.

“Agon!” he shouted. “That was uncalled for—!”

“I wasn’t going to cut him,” he said, batting his brother off. “Don’t get your panties in a bunch. It didn’t hit him, right?”  
He laughed.

“He’s just getting excited,” Hiruma cackled, clearing the air. He grinned. He continued to clean his guns, wiping them. “Kekeke, like you all, you are almost pissing your pants over joyed about next month’s game, right?”  
No one could deny that.

“Then, let’s have a challenge,” Unsui heard Hiruma say, aloud this time. “Against our two Aces. My Agon VS Your Sena.” He looked up at him. “Will you be playing your card, Captain?”  
He stared at Unsui. He was mocking him for not being a Captain, yet. He was only Vice. Sena stilled. He knew Hiruma was only trying to rile them up, provoke them... but, even so…! It was working.

“He’ll be playing all of his cards.” said a voice  from the door.

Everyone looked. It was Riku; hair white, jean jacket. He stood near the doorframe, holding a football. It was noon, now. Everyone stared at him. Agon grunted.

“Tch.” he sucked his teeth.

“Riku…!” Sena smiled, looking at his comrade. “You made it…!”

“I always make it,” Riku said, looking at Agon. “I’m never late.”

Agon sat up, clenching his teeth. “You bitch…” he growled, low. He was talking about the times Agon was always late to practice or games, somewhere away. “I’ll kill you…”  
“Riku, don’t…” Unsui stood, trying to separate the two once Agon stood, walking over. Hiruma watched him, eyes cold. “Agon, please, just sit down—”

He grabbed the glass of coffee on the table and threw it at the wall near Riku as he walked over in front of him, standing near it.

Everyone was still. They didn’t know what to think. Yamato watched. Taka stopped reading. If they got near Agon, there was no telling what could happen, and Agon would get sent off for punching one of his teammates, and even if they _did_ step in, Agon got more agitated when numbers were increased, and didn’t stop. It was better, this way; for numbers to be one than many.

Coffee spilled against the wall. Everyone remained quiet. If Agon didn’t stop, Hiruma knew, they’d place him in a hospital—

A Mental Hospital.

Unsui kept calm. Agon wasn’t on his medication. There was no telling what he could do. He looked at Riku. He was hot blooded. He couldn’t tell him to back down. Riku was known for being that way; his nature. Hiruma noticed.

“Agon…” Unsui said, holding his hand out, towards his brother. “Please. Don’t do this…”  
“Trashes like you make me pissed off the most…” Agon said, spitting, glaring at Riku from beneath his shades. “You like to flaunt what you don’t have,” he stepped forward, “And what you’ll never _get_.”

He inched towards him, stretching his neck over Unsui’s arm, staring at Riku, cold, clenching his fist.

He continued to stare at him, lip thinning. Hiruma grabbed his gun. He analyzed Agon. If he threw a punch, their shot at the Rice Bowl was over. Unsui looked at him.

“Agon, don’t do this…” Unsui begged, shaking his head, tears forming. “Please. It won’t end well. For all of us—”

“You step on the field, you’ll get killed.” Agon told Riku, saying. “I’ll make it my personal assignment to make sure you’ll never be able to hold a football again.” He backed off, stilling. “Consider this a warning, trash.”

He stalked back over to Hiruma’s bed and slept, putting his head down, rolling over on his side. Hiruma laughed out loud suddenly, holding his stomach. Everyone wondered what was wrong.

“What's wrong…?” Sena asked him, looking at his previous captain. “Hiruma-san?”

Hiruma kicked his legs in laughter under the sheets.

“What's so funny?” Unsui asked him, quick. “This isn't a laughing matter, Hiruma Youichi.”

“This… Fucking Dread!” Hiruma managed to say, shouting. Tears formed in his eyes. “Kekeke! Always doing the most! He only just wanted you to leave the room so he could sleep! All this talk for _nothing_! Kekeke! Unbelievable!”

Everyone felt stupid.

“You mean…” Sena said, “All of this… was for a n-n- _nap_?!”

“This guy…” Banaba tsked, crossing his arms. “Always doing the worst.”

Hiruma grinned. Agon only wanted to sleep. Since the beginning when the group walked in and Agon couldn’t nap with all the noise going on, Hiruma could see the agitation on his face since the start! He cackled to himself silently, the group continuing conversation, breathing a little easier, finding this funny. His Fucking Dread...!

Hiruma slept when the group left around 4, beginning to pack up, noticing he was fading from the anaesthetic, nurses coming in, him changing into new pajamas, IV’s being taken out, replaced with new ones. He was still recovering from Surgery. Unsui took the group out and left around 6, shutting the door behind him.

Agon came against him. It was only them, now. He kissed Hiruma’s jawline above the sheets, light, palms boxing him in on Hiruma’s side as Hiruma rested on it, opening his eyes.

“Hm…” Hiruma laughed sweetly, noticing his Agonne. “My Agon.”

He ran his fingers through his lover’s hair, stroking them as Agon came over his body, kissing his neck above the sheets, coming upon him.

“My Agonne…” Hiruma sighed, holding him. His fingers laced around his neck, wrist in bandages from the IV’s, resting his head back onto the pillow in a moan, sighing. Agon bit him. Hiruma’s hair had fallen. He wasn’t able to gel it, here.

“They’re making me walk, tomorrow.” Hiruma moaned to him, breathing. “Will you be with me,my Agonne? They made me walk, earlier today.”

Agon nodded. “Mhm.” He nuzzled his nose across Hiruma’s neck, kissing him. “I will.”

Hiruma sighed with relief. He let Agon kiss him, fingers running through his hair, hand coming down into his sheets, rubbing his thigh. He tugged at the comforters, pulling them down below Hiruma’s waist.

Hiruma felt Agon lick him, lifting his thigh, rubbing him, pulling it against his sides, coming down his neck. He bit him there, nipping. He tugged on his piercings.

“ _My Agonne…_ ” Hiruma moaned, quick, feeling him. He cried out, Agon moving his head down his stomach, lifting his gown. He began to lick him. Hiruma moaned.

“ _Agonne_ ,” he pleaded, aimlessly, moving his head back, toes curling against the bed sheets, eyes shutting. He nodded his head, hand moving down to rub Agon’s scalp underneath his gown, touching him. “My Agonne… _My Agonne…!_ ”

Agon tugged on his underwear, biting him. Hiruma was wearing sexy black lingerie for him, the ones Agon packed earlier. He laughed, pulling away.

“I wore it for you,” Hiruma said, confessing. “You packed it for me. I changed into it after they helped me into my gown, My Fucking Dread, kekeke. Those Fucking Nurses.”

Agon ran his hand down Hiruma’s side. He turned him over slowly on his stomach, easing him. Hiruma grasped the sheets of his bed on his knees, Agon coming over him, beginning to kiss his jawline.

“The things I’m going to do to you…” he said in his ear, whispering, lifting the back of his gown. He kissed his neck, licking it, “You have no _idea_ …”

He slapped Hiruma’s ass. Hiruma moaned out, crying, nodding. Agon held his head up by his throat, strong hand gripping his neck, tight.

“I’m gonna fucking cum in you until you can’t stand…” he said, growling. He gripped Hiruma’s ass, strong, hand placed there, beginning to feel him. He kissed him. “You’re going to have to _beg_ me to stop… and even then I _won't_ …” He began to whine, breathing, voice rasping. “I won’t until you get on your fucking knees and beg me to fuck you from behind like this…”   
He began to hump, thrusting forward into Hiruma from behind, choking him rough. Hiruma nodded his head.

“I’m going to fucking choke you into the sheets,like this,” he said, breathing towards him, gripping him harder. His hand around his neck tightened, rubbing his thumbs across the sides at the skin there. “And throw you against the wall, fuck you against it, make you scream my name for all of this shit you put me through…”

Agon cried against his back. Tears were felt. His hold on Hiruma’s neck loosened. He dropped his hand from Hiruma’s ass, putting his head down, rubbing his waist, holding him.

“That’s why...” he said. “You have to get better.” He held Hiruma’s hand, grabbing it. He looked up at him with blue eyes, tears prickling them. They reminded Hiruma of the moonlight the two shared. “You hear me, trash?”

Hiruma nodded his head, slowly. He laid back, easing in bed with the dragon, letting Agon rest his head against his chest and cry. His lip thinned. Agon was trying his best with what he had, and he didn’t have much. He only had Hiruma, and his medication was gone. This was part of the reason why Hiruma didn’t want to leave him.

He wanted Agon to be okay.

Around midnight, the nurses came in to check on Hiruma and change his bandages, updating him on anything he needed and wanted while they were there, and told Agon his visitation was long overstayed, and that he needed to leave.

“This isn’t Agon,” Hiruma said to the nurses, grinning. Agon looked, almost getting up to pack from his chest, laying on Hiruma. “This is Unsui.”  
Unsui hadn’t stayed overnight yet. Agon grinned. This trash…

“What?” The nurse looked up. She studied them. “Unsui just checked himself out a little while ago…”  
“That was Agon,” Hiruma said. “After all, you told him he had to leave, didn’t you? He couldn’t stay overnight.”

“Did you get us mixed up?” Agon sat up in bed, taking off his glasses, looking sweet. “Ah. It happens. Don’t worry. We’re identical, so we look the same.”

He smiled.

The nurses _bought_ it. They believed them. They allowed Agon—now Unsui—to stay overnight with Hiruma. Agon smirked cruelly, putting back on his shades.

“Trash really are scum,” he said, “beneath me.”  
Hiruma poked his gun at his back. “Depends on what trash we’re talking about,” he grinned, digging the barrel into his spine. “Right?”

“Ah-?” Agon turned over on the edge of the bed. “Tell your gun to quit fucking me, trash. It’s right on my spine.”  
Hiruma smirked. He put his gun away, into his duffel bag and cackled as Agon took off his shirt and shoes, tossing his jacket on the table top, undressing out of his jeans. He came against Hiruma naked in bed, Hiruma kissing him as he did, letting Agon lean over his body, coming over him.

They laughed.

In the morning, Hiruma practiced walking. Agon woke up for that. He could see improvement in Hiruma. Hiruma had said he stumbled the First day when they made him walk, but now, he was actually taking full steps, without a walker, grinning. They said at this rate, Hiruma would be walking by the Fifth day, which was accurate.

On the Fourth day, Hiruma went to rehab to stretch and practice lower back activities with Physical Therapists, helping him heal. Agon walked in, seeing Hiruma stretch with a yoga ball on a blue mat, wearing black yoga leggings and a sports bra, bending over.

Agon smacked Hiruma’s ass.

All of the nurses jumped at Agon’s sudden appearance, smacking Hiruma’s ass. Hiruma only cackled. He looked over his shoulder at Agon suddenly appearing out of nowhere, snickering.

“You came…!” said Hiruma, grinning ear to ear, getting up. He hopped on Agonne’s waist and peppered his cheek with kisses, making out with him. Hiruma’s mobility was getting better than ever.

By the Fifth day, the doctors cleared Hiruma for check out. Hiruma wore a cropped Tommy Hilfiger logo t-shirt and black tight sports leggings with matching vans, sitting on the bathroom counter, gelling his hair back. They were in the hospital bathroom. Agon bit his lip,studying Hiruma’s curves, chuckling to himself.

“What?” Hiruma said, noticing Agon was videotaping him. He laughed.

“Nothing,” Agon said, “Just realized how hard I’m going to fuck you later when we get home. You won’t need all that gel in your hair after I'm done with you. Gel could hardly hold back what I'm going to do you. All of it’s going to waste when you’re with me, kukuku.”

Hiruma stopped gelling his hair. He smiled, looking at him, giving Agon a wise smile.

When they got home, they fucked.

Agon pinned Hiruma against the wall, picking him up, and kissed him rough into it, tonguing his mouth, taking the gum out of it.

“I’ve been waiting to do this all week,” he said, spitting the gum into the nearest waste basket, kissing him again, moaning into his body,breathing hard, undressing himself. He unzipped his pants. Hiruma moaned, feeling Agon come over his neck, humping his thigh. “You have no idea how hard _I’m going to fuck you…!_ ”

Hiruma could feel the boner against his leg.Agon whined, humping his leg. He was hard. He pressed his head against Hiruma’s shoulder, breaking away. He smirked.

“You have no idea…” he said again, breath ghosting down Hiruma’s neck. Hiruma shivered, feeling him. Agon growled, tugging at Hiruma’s earlobes, turning him on. “ _The things I'm going to do to you…_ ”

He dropped Hiruma with a huff, and there, grabbed his wrist, smacking his ass.

“Get to the bed.” he snarled, smacking his ass again. Hiruma’s lips parted. He got to the bed and bent over, Agon coming behind him, beginning to hump.

Hiruma could _feel_ how hard he was. Agon was moaning against him, head down, Hiruma on his knees, horny for his lover.

Hiruma felt his erection grow. He moaned, short, feeling Agon’s palms trace his sides, one of them treading down into his leggings, beginning to stroke.

“ _Yes…!_ ” Hiruma threw his head back, feeling him. “ _Yes… My Agonne…_!”

Hiruma was _moaning_. He couldn't escape the pleasure Agon was giving him.

“ _Ruin me…!!_ ” Hiruma begged, leaning down towards the bed sheets, gasping. He nodded his head, feeling Agon grab his ass, taking his hand out of his leggings, and tug them down, beginning to lick in him.

Hiruma’s eyes rolled in the back of his head, thinking about what Agon was going to do to him. Agon was going to ruin him. He moaned out of sheer pleasure.

There was much loving needed today.

Hiruma let him. He let Agon lick into him, easing his body all he wanted, as Agon hadn’t had this body in Five days.

Agon broke away.

He looked at him, touching his body, rubbing his waist. He leaned down towards him, rubbing the bridge of his nose down his back, licking him. Agon loved him.

He pulled away. Hiruma looked at Agon staring into his eyes, seeking an answer. Hiruma nodded.

He picked Hiruma up, carrying him towards the bathroom, grabbing him by his waist, placing him amongst the counter of the sink, kissing him.

Hiruma let Agon undress his body, claws scraping his skin, as he undressed Agon, pulling his shirt over his head. He looked at his abs. He placed the palm of his hand there.

Agon kissed his neck, feeling Hiruma move his hand up towards his nipples, rubbing the golden barbells there. He hadn't changed them.

“You haven't switched them out,” laughed Hiruma, tugging on Agon’s lip when he came to meet him, brushing his across his.

“You gave them to me.” Agon said, eyes flaring amber. They were like that of honey. “Why would I?”

He kissed him again, quick. Hiruma’s eyes fell into the back of his eyelids, feeling him. Agon touched his body, naked, the both of them were, feeling with one another’s bodies, joining.

They were one.

Hiruma let Agon carry him to the bath, and there, placed him in it, filling the tub with water. Agon kissed him, coming into it, pressing his body against his.

“Hiruma…” he moaned, touching him. He continued to kiss, light. Hiruma cupped his hand around the back of his neck, feeling him.

“Agon…” Hiruma pleaded, feeling Agon seep his fingers into him, beginning to stroke. He moaned, holding Agon’s head against him as he did, breathing harsh.

Agon entered.

When he pulled his fingers out of him, Hiruma let out a hitched breath, moments later, feeling Agon press his member into his body, entering him.

He could feel the swish and pulls Agon’s body gave him, moving into his own, loving inside him. He felt Agon drip.

“ _Agon…!_ ” he cried out, clenching his teeth, feeling him. “ _Yes....!_ ”

Agon didn’t stop. He thrusted into Hiruma’s body, moaning, Hiruma holding his neck as their bodies pressed against each other, moving, becoming one.

“ _Yes, Agonne…!_ ”

Agonne could hear him, feel his shouts, his moans, his screams as he leaned his head back into the tub ring, letting Agon do him…!

Hiruma moaned. He cried, feeling the pleasure Agon gave him, holding his thigh, rubbing his thumb across it, touching him.

“ _Agonne…! I’m going to...!_ ”

Agon groaned, feeling Hiruma beg, dipping his head into his shoulder, crying.

“ _Oh, we were made to love…_ ” He made a deep moan, saying. “ _Agonne, we… were made to love...! Uh…!”_

He squirmed, shouting, feeling Agon rub his inner thigh, touching. Hiruma leaned his head back and made another deep moan, opening his mouth, groaning.

He nodded, going into hysterics, Agon continuing to move in him, giving him the pleasure he needed, moaning into him, close.

“ _Agonne! Agonne, fuck me! Ai shiteru… my Agonne, fuck me now… yes…! Agonne, yes-my Agonne!_ ”

Agon knew that Hiruma occasionally went into hysterics when the two had sex, but this… Did Hiruma truly believe they were made to… love?

Hiruma came. He shouted, throwing his head back, moaning Agon’s name, crying.

Agon rolled over on his back, letting Hiruma ride on top of him once he gathered his emotions, hearing Agon beg—

“ _Oh, baby, ride me…!_ ” He pleaded, his eyes closing, beginning to moan.

Hiruma started.

“ _Yes, Hiruma…!_ ” Agon shouted out, groaning, holding his lover’s thighs, on the verge of an orgasm. “ _Hiruma…! Do me…!_ ”

Hiruma rested his head against Agon’s shoulder, shouting, dropping his hips, making the movements…!

Hiruma _did_ believe the two were made too love, feeling Agon thrust up into his body, moaning. He could feel Agon moan. He was going to come any second.

“ _Agonne, yes...!_ ” Hiruma begged, nodding, “ _Come in my body…! Huh…! Come in me…!_ ”

Agon came.

Hiruma almost blacked out from the pressure. His eyelids fluttered. Hiruma twitched. Agon twitched. His cum was inside him. Creamed warmth filled Hiruma.

He sagged against Agon, feeling the dragon ride his impulses through Hiruma, strong, delicate, making small moans.

Hiruma nodded against him in continued moans, feeling the naughty whispers Agon growled in his ear, smacking his ass. He nodded his head _yes_ , hearing them.

Hiruma still felt Agon’s cum in his body. It was warm. Filling him. Agon pressed his palm against his stomach, feeling him.

He rubbed his thumb across it.

Hiruma watched Agon grab his hand and help him out of the bath, draining it.

“How’s your back…?” Agon asked him, slow. He was anxious. Hiruma noticed.

“I’ll be fine,” Hiruma said, still. “You’re worried about me, kekeke.” He laughed. “For now, kekeke. As long as we don’t do that within the next hour, I won’t have to get checked in to another hospital. Kekekeke.”

Agon stilled. Hiruma was laughing, a lot.

He looked at him. “How…” Hiruma said, gaze becoming shadowed. “Are you… My Agonne…?”  
Agon stopped. He didn’t look at him. “Fine.” he said. “Let’s go, trash. Let’s get you to bed—”

“I thought we were made to love,” Hiruma said, suddenly. “And having you lie to me... I wouldn’t expect it… to… hurt, like this.”

Hiruma’s lip wobbled. Tears prickled his eyes. Agon clenched his fist, dropping his hand. Hiruma was hurt.

“What do you want me to say, ah?” Agon growled at him, becoming agitated. “You want me to say I’m okay and everything be fine and _mean_ it?”

Hiruma was silent.

“I’m not okay,” Agon cried, lip wobbling. “I’m not okay. I panic every single day. Unsui had to help me to bed, on the Second Day at the hospital because I couldn’t walk myself.”  
Hiruma stilled.

“Unsui had to stop me from cutting myself because I wanted to be with mom,” Agon sobbed, silent, tears falling down his face. “Is that okay? No. So what do you want me to tell you? Do you want me to tell you I’m okay over this?”

Hiruma cried.

“I’m trying,” Agon cried to him, holding himself. “I’m trying, Hiruma. Believe me. Please. It’s so _hard_. It’s hard, like this.”

Hiruma nodded. “I believe you…” he said, looking at him. Tears prickled his eyes. “My Agonne. I’m… sorry. I just… want you to be okay,”

“Me, too.”

Agon carried Hiruma to bed, setting him upon it, drying him off. He rubbed thighs, holding him, sitting on the edge of the bed, silent. They remained like that for quite some time.

“I know, my Agonne.” Hiruma said to him, suddenly speaking up. Agon looked. “You didn’t mean it. You just wanted the best. It’s okay, now.”

Agon cried.

Hiruma held him, tight. He pulled him close to his chest, drying off his body, then his hair. He rested Agon down in bed, and pulled the black and gold embroidered sheets over him, and tucked himself under the covers, touching Agon’s face. He faced him.

“You’re not broken,” Hiruma told him, stroking the side of his face, sighing. “This is something you can not help, no matter what.” He stilled, looking away. He sighed. “Don’t beat yourself up about it, too much, my Agonne.”

He stilled.

Hiruma loved him. Agon reached out and stroked his thumb across Hiruma’s face as he cried, a tear dripping down his cheek against the pillow, silent. “Do you think… I have ADHD?”

Agon nodded.

“Type 1 or Type 2…?”  
Agon held up 2 fingers.

He meant Hyperactive.

Hiruma nodded. “I thought so…” he said, nodding solemnly. His lip thinned. His eyes were dark. He was beautiful. His hair fell at his shoulders, spiky. Somewhat.

“What about you, my Agonne?” Hiruma asked him, hand closing into a fist against his pillow. He wasn’t disappointed. Just… validated. It was over. He didn’t need to fight with himself anymore. “Do you think… I should… get medicated?”  
“It’s up to you.” Agon said, speaking. Hiruma looked at him. “I haven’t told… anyone this. Not even Unsui. He wouldn’t understand. Mom… I think she had ADHD.”

Hiruma cried. Tears fell down his face, looking at Agon.

“Seeing her,” Agon continued, “Moving around, always, all the time, like she was on autopilot… she reminded me of you,”

Hiruma stilled.

“She would always… be outside, playing with me. I can’t remember a time when she wasn’t sitting down.” He sighed. “Seeing you in practice, it reminds me of her. I think I got it… from her. Mom only sat down, when… she was in a hospital.”

Hiruma felt him. He placed Agon’s hand against his stomach, grabbing it from his cheek. Agon rubbed him there.

“It’s okay,” Hiruma said to him, smiling weakly. He didn’t look at him, but, Agon felt relief in his eyes. “Thank you, My Agonne. For being honest.”

Agonne nodded. He shut his eyes. “You’re not… crazy, for thinking this way.” Agon told him, speaking up. “It’s alright, Hiruma.”

Hiruma nodded his head. Tears fell from his eyes, lip wobbling.

“For a long time, everyone thought I was crazy,” Agon said. “So I don’t blame you for wanting to ask questions. You’ve dealt with this for seventeen years, right, trash? Before you began to notice.”

Hiruma nodded.

“That’s alright,” Agon held his hand, tightening his grip on it, protective. “You don’t have to get checked in. At least now… you sought… truth. That’s all that matters,”

Agon continued holding his hand.

“Are you… satisfied, with the outcome…?”

Hiruma looked away. “Yeah.” he said. “I didn’t tell anybody. I kept it to my fucking self, so I wouldn’t have to goddamn deal with it. But, now.” He sighed. “I have you.” He rubbed his thumb across Agon’s hand, holding him. “Let’s go to sleep, My Agonne.”

Agonne nodded, pulling himself towards Hiruma, resting his head on him. Hiruma shut his eyes. He let out a sigh of relief. He wasn’t crazy. He would… be okay.

And it was okay.

He smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHAT A CHAPTER 
> 
> WHEWWWWW BOYYY I WAS GONNA UPLOAD IN A 2 PART SESSION BUT I FELT THE NEED TO UPLOAD TONITE SO HERE! #IMHEREBITCH
> 
> ANYWAY AGON AND HIRUMA. UGH. I STILL THINK THEY THE ONLY ONES THAT CAN HANDLE EACH OTHER LMAO. CAN WE TALK ABOUT HIRUMAS PRYRO TENDENCIES?!?!?!? WAS WONDERIN WHEN THAT WOULD COME IN LMAO.  
> SENA. THIS BITCH. THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THE CHAPTER BUT CAN WE TALK ABOUT HOW BIG THAT MOTHERFUCKERS EYE BROWS ARE? like godDAMN LMAO X'D THIS NIGGAS EYEBROWS LIKE FUCKING JUST DON'T GIVE A SHIT ABOUT ANYBODY!!! LMAO!! I'M LOW KEY DED ABOUT THIS LIKE HIGHKEY HE A BOO BUT STILL.  
> DEN PANTHER. DEN PANTHER THIS BIG BLACK MAN LIKE OHMYGAWD ARE U SERIOUS SENA TRYNA REAL HIM IN A BIG DICK YA KNOW WHAT I'M SAYIN *A WINKLE DINKLE*
> 
> All jokes aside lmao Imma really enjoy writing these next two chapters lmao they gon be fun THE GAME BOY ENMA VS SAIKYOUDAI BITCCCHHH I CAN'T WAIT TO GET TURNT UP IN THIS BITCH YOU #FEEL ME????!!!! GET TURNT LOOOL!!!!!
> 
> COMMENT ON THIS #MUTHAFUCKa KUDOS IN THIS #BITCH!!!!!
> 
> THANKS FOR READING!!!!!
> 
> $$$
> 
> $PAPA MONSTA$!!!


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BRUHHH THIS CHAPTER LONG AS HELL BUT I THOUGHT I'D GIVE Y'ALL A LITTLE TREAT!!! OMG THIS CHAPTER BUBUBU (T⌓T)(T⌓T)(T⌓T)(T⌓T)!!  
> I THINK THIS THE LONGEST YET?! LET ME FINISH UPDATING THE NEXT TWO CHAPTERS AND I'LL HAVE THEM OUT MOST LIKELY WITHIN THE NEXT TWO DAYS LMAO  
> #TREATMEFAVORABLY  
> HOPE YOU LIKE!!!!!! KUDOS $$$ COMMENT!!!!

Hiruma and Agon made love the entire morning.

Hiruma couldn’t even remember how many positions Agon fucked him inside. He flipped him over on his stomach, fucking him from the back. This must’ve been their third or fourth time. Hiruma lost count. All he could feel was Agon’s member moving in and out of him, his lover above his body, groaning, gasping his name.

Agon laid his head down on Hiruma’s back and fucked him harsh from there, pressing his dick into Hiruma’s body, holding him. Hiruma let him. He was on his stomach. He looked back, once, seeing his lover move inside him, harsh, before he shut his eyes.

“ _You like that…?_ ” Agon asked him, pressuring into him, violent. Hiruma nodded. Agon smacked his ass, biting a knob on his neck, groaning. He rubbed his body.

Hiruma let him smack his ass how ever many times he wanted. He felt Agon’s hand wrap around his neck from below, snaking upon him, gripping the sides of his throat. Hiruma moaned, feeling it tighten, gripping him.

“Yes…!” Hiruma choked out, gasping for air. Agon fucked him from behind. “ _My Agonne…!"_

Agon had been this way with him all morning, horny, wanting more of him each time, slapping his ass...! Hiruma moaned out, Agon releasing his hold on his neck, gripping his wrist tight, holding him down.

“ _You want that…?_ ” Agon had asked him, slow, drawing out a breath. Hiruma nodded his head, eyes blotting with tears, biting his lip. Agon smacked him. Hiruma gasped.

It was still the hottest thing to see Hiruma in action, Agon thought to himself, smirking. His lips were parted. His earrings clanked together. His cheeks were flushed with red and his ass was tilted towards him…! What more could he want?

He kissed Hiruma’s neck, smoothing a hand over him, rubbing his body, stroking it. He tilted him upward and began to fuck again, releasing his hold on Hiruma’s wrist, standing tall, proud, on his knees, biting his lip, almost laughing to himself.

This felt so _good_ …! He almost laughed to himself, cackling. Oh, Hiruma’s _body_ . What a pleasure thing that was. He couldn’t even begin to describe the amount of pleasure Hiruma gave him. Just him there turned him _on_ …!

“ _Oh, I’m gonna finish you…_ ” Agon said to him, licking down his back, gazing upward at Hiruma’s eye turned to face him. Hiruma bit his lip, nodding. “ _I’m gonna fuck you till the end of your days…_ ” He gripped his wrist again. “ _Hiruma._ ”

Hiruma nodded. “ _Finish me…!_ ” he said, begging, pleading, feeling Agon’s dick in him. He almost moaned. All he could do was sag against the bed sheets, feeling Agon in him, his strong thrusts carrying his body with powerful movements…!

He felt the semen seep into him. He moaned, looking upward into the sky, begging Agon in hysterics to just _end_ him…! His claws arched.

Agonne came.

Hiruma froze, feeling Agon’s warm cum enter his body, shivering. He nodded his head, feeling Agon’s hands grip his waist, loosening their grasp from his wrist, holding him. Agon carried out his impulses in harsh, slow, dragged moans, feeling within him.

He pulled out. Hiruma clenched the sheets, feeling Agon exit, every ridge, every muscle, every _throb_ exiting his body. His body went limp.

Agon licked him. He licked within him slow, lapping him like a dog, moaning to himself, gripping his ass.

“ _Yes…!_ ” Hiruma cried out, moaning, feeling him slap him. “ _Yes…! Auh! My Agonne…!_ ”

Agonne pulled away after a couple minutes. He kissed Hiruma’s back, finishing him, before he set his head down, moving upon him, over the sheets. He fingered him rough, enticing his hole, causing him to drip, arousing him. Hiruma moved his hand down. He began to feel himself, jerking off, Agon’s hand coming down to meet his, moving above his own.

Agon stroked Hiruma harsh, causing him to groan, invoking him. Hiruma nodded, feeling Agon’s fingers enter and exit his body, shaking,near coming.

“ _Agonne!_ ” Hiruma cried out, shutting his eyes. “ _Auh…!_ ” He let out a long moan, Agon’s hand palming him tight, stroking, milking him as he came, into the palms of their hands. Agon soothed his body.

Hiruma calmed. He let Agon touch him, caressing his skin, brushing his knuckles upon it, gentle. Agon kissed his back lightly in several spaces, feeling him, running his palms down the sides of his thighs, exploring him.

Hiruma let him. He nodded his head, breathing harsh, breath calming, Agon soothing him, appeasing him. He nodded.

Agon stopped.

“That was great…” Agon grinned, whispering in Hiruma’s ear. He smiled, tugging on the earring there, making a playful growl. Hiruma grinned. “Baby.”

He ran his nose down Hiruma’s spine, feeling him. He hummed, nuzzling it against his shoulders, breathing. Hiruma felt the hand near his stomach, treading from his waist, under his belly. He held it.

“Never in my life have I met a man and let him do this to me,” Hiruma said to him, speaking up. His voice was parched. From the moans. And howls. “I need you to cherish that, My Agonne. I love you, My Fucking Dread.”

Agon came over his lips, brushing them across his, soft. He rubbed him. Hiruma nodded, kissing him again, light.

“That’s why…” Hiruma licked into his mouth, pulling away. “We have to win. No matter what.”

He gripped Agon’s hand underneath his stomach.

He looked at him.

“Yeah,” Agon nodded, hair black, eyes golden, “We’ve no choice but to now, trash. I’ll kill you if we don’t get to the Rice Bowl, because you act like a trash.” He grinned, laughing. “Kukuku…”  
He got up from the bed, stroking his fingers through his hair. He smacked Hiruma’s ass as he did, his lover tilting it towards him, biting on the tip of his index finger playfully, laughing. Agon cleaned himself up.

He looked in the refrigerator for food after he did, hungry, scratching his stomach. Hiruma was still in bed. He had fallen asleep.

Agon looked off into the distance. He remembered his dad.

He shut the refrigerator door. He came against Hiruma in bed, hopping on him. He tilted his neck and ran his nose down Hiruma’s, grinning.

“Kukuku… wake up.” Agon laughed, telling him. He shoved his shoulder, light. “I want to go outside.” He laughed again. “Get up.”

Hiruma smiled, turning around to see him, twisting his torso. He rubbed Agon’s scalp with his fingers, combing them through it, nails stroking him.

“Okay,” Hiruma said, tired. “That means,” He yawned, “You’ll have to get your stuff and pack. Breakfast will be ready by the time you’re done.”  
Agon stopped smiling. He frowned. He didn’t look at Hiruma.

“Agonne.” Hiruma said.

Agon didn’t answer.

“ _Agonne_ ,” Hiruma said, more stern. Agon frowned deeper, scowling. “You’ll have to go. Today’s,” He yawned again, “the Day.”

He smiled.

His eyes looked at Agon, weary. Hiruma was tired. His lids thinned. Despite that, he still wore a smile on his face, stroking Agon, touching his cheek.

Agon put his head down, placing it against Hiruma’s chest, sighing. He didn’t want to go. Today was the Day. He would go to leave to train with Shin in the mountains on Mt. Fuji. Agon didn’t want to go. He never did.

Hiruma looked at him. _Agon doesn’t want to leave._ He said to himself, figuring it out. He stroked Agon’s hair, feeling him sigh against him, tired, sad. Hiruma breathed deep.

“It’s okay, my Agonne…” Hiruma said to him, shutting his eyes. He leaned his head back against the pillow, seeing it begin to rain outside. The clouds stormed. “You can… just sleep with me instead.”

He yawned.

Agon almost laughed, seeing him. Hiruma was too tired to catch his thoughts. He smirked. Hiruma wanted him to stay, too.

Hiruma touched him, feeling Agon begin to rise out of bed. “Don’t leave.” he ordered. Agon stilled. He was being playful, he realized. Hiruma laughed. “Kekeke.”

“Or what?” Agon snarled back, grinning. He came against him in bed, gripping his wrist once Hiruma turned over on his back, letting Agon come over him. He kissed his neck. “You can’t do shit.”

He humped Hiruma’s lower member, groaning, growing horny. He sucked on his nipple, placing his head down on him, whimpering.

“Oh, you’re so _hot_ …” he groaned to him, almost in a moan, eyes looking up to gaze Hiruma in the face, growing hazel. He continued to hump, moaning. “I just want to do you over and over again until I can’t _stop_ …”

He began to whine, tightening his grip on Hiruma’s wrist, causing Hiruma to squirm, moaning. Precum seeped out both their tips. Agon moved against him, head down, moaning, dreads covering his face in a mop against Hiruma. Hiruma let him.

He leaned his head back and let Agon do him, hair falling onto the pillow sheets, huffing, in a daze. He shut his eyes, and in a breath, let Agon onto him, grabbing his dick, pumping his member strong, stroking him against him, slicking him slow with his own, thrusting malignant.

Hiruma’s body moved. He scraped the sheets beside him, claws digging into the fabric, Agon letting him go, holding his thighs over his shoulders, progressing. Hiruma sighed, feeling Agon’s intimacy grow, Agon kissing his stomach, nodding into it.

Cum leaked from Hiruma. Agon licked it, spreading Hiruma’s legs, moving upon his member, rubbing it. Hiruma pressed his hands into Agon’s thick hair and held him, feeling Agon begin to lap, probing, looking upward for answer.

Hiruma nodded.

Agon took his length in whole, holding him, beginning to suck, deep throating, groaning with each stroke, dragging the curves of his mouth over Hiruma’s member, lips curling at the slickness.

“ _Uh…_ ” Hiruma turned his head towards the side, feeling him move. Against him. _To_ him. “ _Agonne…_ ”

His eyes lobbed backward as Agon did him, continuing, sucking, dragging him in deep, whimpering. Hiruma nodded.

When they finished, Agon fell asleep. He laid against the pillows to the rain falling outside, quiet. Hiruma looked at him near his side, tired, eyes in a daze, rubbing his cheek with his hand, stroking him.

Agon had a hard time falling asleep without him. He didn’t want him to go. Hiruma had to convince him that he wasn’t going anywhere, and stroked the side of his face until he did, falling asleep, dipping his head. Saliva dripped from the side of his mouth.

He was dead.

This was the most he would see of him, today. It wasn’t going to get any better. Agon didn’t have his medication. Today was Friday. Tuesday had passed when they were in the hospital. Agon had chosen to stay with him during that time, instead of going to get his medication, to make sure Hiruma was going to be okay.

Hiruma had said those words to him at that time.

“I don’t want to be alone.”

Hiruma had said this to him in the hospital when he was under aesthetic, and for Agon, sitting next to him, laying beside his body, looking at his sunlit face, he wasn’t going to leave him alone. Not ever, He held his hand. Not ever again will he leave Hiruma alone…!

Agon had been so determined to protect Hiruma at that time that he didn’t want to leave him alone. He didn't… He sniffled in his sleep. He didn't want Hiruma being alone…!

Hiruma looked at him. Agon was sniffling in his sleep. Hiruma held him. He rubbed the side of his face, stroking his cheek with his thumb, smiling weakly. Sunlight shone in their room.

“Agonne,” he spoke, aloud.

Agonne woke up. He looked at Hiruma. His eyes were hazel. They looked like gold in the room light. Hiruma laughed.

“I have an idea, kekeke…” he drawled out, sleepy, tired, laughing to him. He cackled dryly. Agon looked at him.

“What?” he asked. Had he been sleeping…? “What is it?”

“Coffee.” Hiruma said.

He rolled out of the bed. He put on Agon’s white t-shirt that looked big on him over his bony shoulders, making his way over to the counter, and pulled out a pitcher. Agon laughed, seeing his t-shirt on him.

“You look like a trash,” he said to him, laughing. “Ku… look at you. Just a big baby in your father’s shirt.”

Hiruma smirked. “Hm.” he laughed. “That so, Daddy?”  
He looked at him. Agon almost spat, snorting, sitting up in bed. The comforters hung from his waist. “Damn trash,” he said, sitting up further. He looked at him. “You’re just a big momma’s boy about football. You know we’re going to win this damn tournament, right…?”  
Hiruma looked at the cutting board in front of him. “You think so?” he asked him. “Agon?” He sliced lemons. Agon didn’t answer. He only looked off into the distance, elbow resting on his knee.

“... Yeah,” he said, sighing through his nostrils. “I… do.”  
Hiruma looked at him. He stopped slicing the lemons.

“You… are the only man,” he said, “that I can see… as my Vice Captain.” He looked at Agon. His eyes were a light shimmer, almost like the ripple across a Japanese pond. “I don’t think... I will ever have a Vice Captain… as good as you. Agon.”  
He continued slicing. Agon smirked.

“...You took the words right out of my mouth.” He said. “...Hiruma.”

Hiruma smirked. He continued slicing the lemons, smiling warmly to himself. The sunlight made him look beautiful. His blond hair almost seemed like a golden light, shimmering off of him, in his radiant beauty.

“I want to take you somewhere today,” he said to Agon, that morning, soon after. He had started squeezing the lemons into the pitcher, taking out their seeds. Agon watched him. Hiruma looked like he was having fun. “Agon.”

“Where?” Agon asked him. He continued to watch Hiruma, making lemonade. “Even though you said you’d make coffee, you never did in the end, kukuku. Just can’t trust you trashes, can I?” He leaned on his back, folding his arms behind his head. He blew out air. “Ku~! Just _proves_ my predictions, kukuku….”

“You sure?” Hiruma nodded his head towards the left of the counter at the coffee brewing near him, arousing the sweet smell in the air. Agon looked up in alert. He saw what Hiruma was making.

“You’re making lemonade.” He figured out, seeing Hiruma start on his snack. He brought it to them soon enough, sitting himself down beside him in bed, holding two glasses, handing one to Agon.

“Here,” Hiruma said, handing it to him. He held his own in his hand. “This is for you, Agonne.” With weary eyes, he drunk from his own lemonade with a straw, cackling. “American Recipe.”

Agon looked at him. “You did this, for us…” he said, shocked. Hiruma continued sucking through his straw, holding it with his pinkie up.

“There’s somewhere I want to take you today,” Hiruma said to him again, breaking away. He looked at him. “My Agonne.”

His tongue traced his teeth. Agon bit his lip. He hadn’t even drunk his drink yet and he was already thirsty.

“Mm…” He stroked himself underneath the sheets, looking at him. “Not like that,”  
Hiruma laughed. “There will be time for that later, my Agonne.” Hiruma said to him. “But, first, we must, of course, visit _that_ place.”

Agon stopped. “That place…?” he asked.  
Hiruma took him to a gun shop.

Agon wore a shredded sleeveless basketball logo tee that was black and had loose fringe towards the bottom and jeans, with socks and slides. His hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail, lopping around his shoulders. He looked at Hiruma.

Hiruma wore a Yeezy for President faded T-shirt and black leggings, with Nike Lebron 13 25k Point Club shoes, lounging a gun on his shoulder.

“...Huh?” Agon looked at the guns around him, on the shelves, pinned against the wall, on display. They were everywhere. His glasses slid down the bridge of his nose. They were black lenses. “Ah? The hell are we here for, baby…?”

“To buy me some new guns…” Hiruma laughed out, looking at the displays, licking his teeth. The Shopkeeper came out. Hiruma grinned.

“Come to clean us out again, heh…?” The shopkeeper asked him, chuckling wearily, seeing Hiruma. Hiruma nodded.

“I brought my boyfriend with me, this time.” Hiruma looked at Agon, gesturing to him a few paces back, looking up, hearing his name. “Agonne say hi, kekeke.”

Agon grunted. He turned around. Hiruma cackled, holding his stomach, hearing Agon curse at him in Japanese.

“He likes you,” he told the Shopkeeper behind his hand, amused.

“No, I don’t!” Agon shouted, snapping his head up from looking at a golden chain, barking at him. He came behind Hiruma’s ass and smacked him, gritting his teeth. “You just get your fucking guns so we can leave… kukuku.”

He gripped his ass, holding him. The Shopkeeper looked at them in wonder. He wiped his face with a towel.

“Yes,” he said, looking at the two. “What are you here for, then?”

Hiruma looked around the area. “A shipment,” he said. “And… Trial Shooting.”

Agon and Hiruma were taken back to the backroom to do test shooting, trying out guns. Agon watched Hiruma shoot, grabbing a M16, then flipping an M203 over his shoulder, shooting the bullets all with accuracy into the paper sheet’s diagram, easy.

Agon observed him.

They pulled the sheet up to show Hiruma, testing out the guns he wanted to by, all shot in one area. The head.

“Hm.” Agon smirked, looking away. He grabbed a gun. An AR15. He lounged it on his shoulder, wearing goggles, placing his elbow against the shelf as he shot in his separate shooting stall, all rounds making it into the dead center. Bullseye. Hiruma watched.

The sheet was pulled up towards them. All of the staff were surprised, seeing the results of Hiruma and Agon.

 _What deadly accuracy…_ They thought, looking at the two of them. _A dreadful team indeed…_

Agon smirked. Hiruma watched him. “You like that one…?” he asked him, eyeing the weapon. His teeth glistened after he licked them, grinning.

“Nah,” Agon said, pulling his gun back. “I like myself better.” He smirked. Hiruma looked at the gun he was holding, then the one in his own hand. Agon gazed at him. “And you.”

“We’ll take this,” Hiruma said to the Shopkeeper behind his shoulder, holding up the gun in his hands. He blew a bubble of gum from his mouth, watching Agon grab another gun, testing it out with deadly accuracy, shooting it in the same spot. Hiruma walked over to him.

“You know you’ll have to be with Shin, soon,” he said to him, placing his hand on Agon’s rifle, rubbing it. Agon looked. He eyed Hiruma’s hand. “Today.”

“Ah?” Agon laughed with a grin. He shot another round. “I know that, trash.” He turned to face him. He tossed his gun to the side. He lifted Hiruma on his waist, holding him. “I’m not an idiot,”

He began to kiss his neck, coming on to him, growling. Hiruma let him. He sighed, clawing his shoulders, gritting his teeth.

“I'm not going to leave you,” Agon said, breaking away. He looked at him. “Not ever, got that?” He let Hiruma go once Hiruma kissed his lips, smiling light. “Trash.”

Hiruma smirked. When they got home, the duo napped. Hiruma called in Agon’s prescription order. He hadn’t been able to get it because one, he was in the hospital, and two, Agon had been determined to be near him at all times. Not that he minded, he smirked to himself. It was just Agon needed his medication.

He was leaving.

Today, Agon would leave for Mt. Fuji and train in the mountains with Shin. Hiruma hadn’t told him about the _other_ surprise, but he kept it a secret from him. Agon wouldn’t want to go, otherwise. Agon had held Shin in high prospects in his mind, ever since he found out that there was somebody _like_ him that played this sport.

Or close to it.

Agon was different. Hiruma knew, but it wasn’t a bad thing. Agon was a god. In this game, Football favored winning potential; Taka. Yamato. Akaba. Agon. Hiruma struggled everyday just to keep up with the the geniuses, but, that way, it was fun. It pushed his limits. He was the Captain. That was the responsibility he carried when he became part of the team.

They were going to the Rice Bowl.

He put the phone down once hearing Agon growl something in bed under his breath, telling him to hurry up, mixing his Japanese with English, laughing. Hiruma smiled. He climbed in bed with him, turning over on his side, scooting close to him.

They slept.

Someone knocked on the door. It had to be around 2 hours later, he noticed, as Hiruma looked at the clock. It it was around one in the afternoon. He didn’t want anyone disturbing Agonne.

Agonne was sleeping. He had a deep scowl in his face, as he heard the disturbance in his dreams, but other than that, he was fine. Hiruma sighed.

Another knock came.

Hiruma growled. Agon woke. Hiruma sat up from bed, picking the favored white long-sleeve t-shirt from the ground, putting it over his shoulders, standing. Agon watched him. Hiruma walked towards the door and pulled it open.

It was Unsui.

He was wearing a green beanie and parka with jeans and Nike Air Zoom x Slam Dunk shoes . He almost looked like Agon, minus the sad puppy eyes and no hair. Hiruma glared at him.

Unsui stared. Hiruma chewed on gum, giving him the same cold glare, as always. Hiruma had bruises all over his body, one of a hand upon his neck, purple, choking him, and another, upon his leg; multiple ones led down his thigh. His T-shirt covered most of them, but Unsui could see from the bags in his eyes Hiruma looked like he had been _beat_.

“Oh, my God, are you okay?” he almost asked him, concerned. But, just as he began to open his mouth, Agon beat him to it, standing behind Hiruma, wrapping his hand around his neck, choking him, giving him a long kiss, Hiruma moaning. Unsui’s lip fell.

Oh.

It was _that_ sort of thing.

Hiruma pulled away, giving Agon light kisses upon his lips, before Agon came upon him again, making out with him, right in front of Unsui.

Unsui coughed.

They pulled away, slow. Agon gave Unsui a cold glare from behind his dreadlocks, eyes blue, still choking Hiruma.

“Ah~?” He laughed with a coarse breath, eyeing his brother. It amazed Unsui how similar they looked without Agon’s glasses. “What do you want, Unko-chan?”  
He let go of Hiruma.

“It’s time,” Unsui said with a sigh, closing his eyes. “Are you ready?” He looked up at him fiercely, eyes dark. Unsui’s eyes always got dark in Spring. “Agon?”

Agon spanked Hiruma. “Yeah,” he said, looking at him. “Give me a moment,”  
He shut the door behind them, ending the conversation. Unsui looked. His brother was always like this, abrupt, suddenly doing something. He had always been that way, since he was a kid. Unsui remembered the two of them in Japan, during summer, when the larger beetles would come out and fly right past them from inside the grass.

Agon caught one.

It seemed like a blur, but looking at his hand, Agon was _holding_ one. “Cool~!” Unsui cheered, seeing it. Agon laughed.

“It’s squirming,” he said, smirking. “Unko-chan.”

Noting that a beetle was squirming for first instance was weird, but that was how Agon had been since he was little. He was observant.

“Look.” he said. “That means it’s alive.”

He showed it to Unsui. Unsui’s eyes sparkled. He looked at his brother. “You aren’t going to crush it this time, are you?” he asked him, lip falling. “Last time, you killed the beetle that came in our house and mom yelled at me because she said I should’ve been watching you.”

“I didn’t do anything.” Agon began to squeeze it. “Your fault. You wanted to see what it was,”

“You broke _a vase_ ,” Unsui said in non-amazement, tired. “Mom yelled at _me_.”

“So?” Agon let it go. “Not my problem.”

“No!” Unsui cried out, seeing it fly away. “Agon, why did you do that?”

“Do what?” Agon said. “I caught two.”

He looked in his hands. Sure enough, Agon was holding _another_ beetle in his other hand. Unsui stared in amazement. Agon just smirked.

Agon stared at Hiruma in the shower, undressed, holding his hair down from his shoulders, looking off into the distance, waiting on him. Agon entered.

He slid the shower door behind them, coming against his neck, kissing him. Hiruma laughed, sweet, feeling him. He stopped. He felt Agon press his head against the back of his neck, sighing deeply, holding his hips, rubbing him.

The shower started.

“I… remember,” he said, “taking these showers, without you, and… feeling alone.” He continued to rub him, stroking his sides with his thumbs, sighing. “I don’t… want to feel like that again,”

Hiruma nodded, tears forming in his eyes.

“I felt… at those times, you… how you would feel,” Agon said, “taking them… without me. And I… became scared… thinking about… how you would be here, without… me.”

Hiruma nodded again, a tear falling from his eye, thinking about it.

“Everyday showers… became something… I couldn’t do alone.” Agon told him. “Not because I couldn’t… but, I didn’t want… to. I wanted… to take them… with you.”

The shower ran.

Hiruma held his palm that held his stomach, gripping it, strong, knitting their fingers together. His lip thinned.

“I don’t… want to leave you alone,” Agon confessed to him, sighing. “I hate… being alone… by myself—!” His lip trembled. “I hate being alone…!” He began to cry. “I hate it! I hate it! I hate it! I hate being alone…!”

He cried.

“That’s why…” he said, calming, voice shaking. “We have to win… the Rice Bowl… trash. So  trash like you… won’t have to leave me alone again,”

He tried to grin, but only tears formed, and his lip wobbled. His eyes shifted green. Hiruma held him. Agon had experienced these feelings too when he was alone with him in the hospital, huh?

He held him.

“It’s okay,” Hiruma said to him, soon enough. He looked up at the ceiling, grinning. “You won’t have to be alone, my Agonne.”

Agonne looked up.

“You have me,” he said. “You will always have me. After all, we are bonded.”

He got out of the shower. Hiruma had packed his things early morning when he first got up, before Agon woke, knowing he would take the flight over to Japan with Unsui, as Unsui had only stayed to make sure Agon was okay, and Hiruma was well taken care of with him. Unsui had missed training. Now, he would have to go back, and catch up with his team.

Agon would be coming, too.

Agon would be with Shin, as Hiruma had explained that morning, but it would be more convenient for the two to go over together, after all…

“He still doesn’t have his medication?!” Unsui had cried out over the phone in anger, hearing Hiruma, snapping.

“I’ve been in the hospital!” Hiruma shouted back, quick, eyes widening with fire. “HOW _DARE_ YOU?!”

Unsui shut up. Oh. That was rude of him. Hiruma had been in the hospital recovering from back surgery for the past week. He only came home yesterday.

“Sorry,” he apologized, sighing. “That was rude of me. Is Agon… Is he okay?”

Hiruma stared at Agon in bed, still sleeping. “He’s fine,” he explained, shutting his eyes. “Just… take the flight over to Japan with your fucking twin.”

Hiruma hung up the phone.

He leaned against the counter, and slid down the cabinets beneath them, sitting down, holding his knees against his chest. He covered his face. He began crying.

Agonne wasn’t in any position to get it himself, not mentally, and Hiruma was still recovering from surgery. His back still ached. He would take Agon over to Japan by himself, but… he still had Physical Therapy to go to. Their best shot at the Rice Bowl was Hiruma staying here to complete recovery and then go over once he was healed, and Agon complete training with Shin and… No, he shook his head. Everything was fine.

He stood. Agon met him. He stared in shock,eyes widening, seeing his lover stand above him, tall, dark, looking at him with wide eyes, unfazed.

“Agonne…” Hiruma had said, lip wobbling. Agonne kissed him, coming into his mouth, leaning over on the counter space, tackling him upon it, gripping his wrist, making love to him.

Hiruma still remembered that. He wiped his lips, reminiscing. “Agonne.” he called out, suddenly, just as Agon was leaving. He handed him a slip of paper. “Here.”

Agon looked at it. He saw scribbled directions to the nearest pharmacy closest to them Hiruma had written down in blue ink for him..Hiruma stared at him with wide eyes, clairvoyant.

“Your medication,” he told him, “Should be ready, by now. It’s at the nearest pharmacy closest to us. You should be able to get it from there. These are the directions I wrote down to it. Follow them, My Agonne. I called in the order 2 hours ago,”

 _Was that when we napped…?_ Agon asked himself, remembering the two falling asleep, next to each other. He looked at Hiruma continuing to explain to him in harsh rambles, eyes wide, navy blue.

“Baby,” Agon said, trying to snap him out of it.

Hiruma wasn’t listening.

“Baby.” Agon said again.

Hiruma was still rambling.

“Hiruma.”

Hiruma looked up. Oh. He had been so worried about Agon’s medication that he began to ramble, thinking out plans and thoughts aloud. He laughed.

“I know what I’m doing,” Hiruma said, placing his hands on his hips. “Agonne.”

He kissed his lips goodbye. Agon wore a dark long sleeve compression muscle tee and leggings with a black fur puffer jacket and gym shorts, along with black flip flops. He pulled away.

Hiruma was beautiful. His eyes shimmered a dark pale blue, looking at him in the bright sunlight of the room, mouth open, lips parted.

Agon kissed him. “I’ll be fine,” He broke away, holding his face. He kissed him. A golden chain was around his neck. He pulled back. “Hiruma. _Aishiteru_.”

“ _Aishiteru_ , My Agonne.”

Agonne left.

Hiruma grinned.

Agon was driven to the Pharmacy with Unsui, and there, he picked up his medication. Paparazzi was everywhere. Unsui shielded his eyes. Agon only grunted, hearing them ask him questions like, “Where are you going today, Agon?” and, “Is that your brother Unsui?”

“Has it always been like this,” Unsui asked his brother, stepping into the private car, driving off in a hurry. “Agon?”

“Since the Interview?” Agon questioned aloud. He chewed on popcorn he found around the car, opening the bag. “No. Not at all.”

“Huh.” Unsui looked out the window. “Interesting.”  
The air between them fell silent. Hiruma hadn’t made Agon breakfast that morning, only lemonade, so he snacked on what he could find in the car. Unsui looked at his brother, digging around in the SUV for spare snacks.

“I wish you could’ve told me you hadn’t ate earlier,” Unsui said to his brother, speaking up. “We could’ve gotten you something,”

“Don’t bother.” Agon scoffed, confidently. He batted his twin off, waving his hand. He found some skittles. He poured them into his mouth, eating them. He laughed. “I’ve found food.”

“That’s not food,” Unsui’s lip fell. “Those are skittles.”

“I know.”

Silence fell between the two of them again. Unsui wondered if he should tell his brother what had been contemplating his mind ever since he came over to America for him., He twiddled his thumbs. He looked at Agon. Agon seemed to be okay. He gulped.

“Agon…” he said. Agon looked at him, hearing his voice. “I… want to go visit father,”

Agon stared. “Okay.” he said, eyes not moving. “Go to Kantou, Unko-chan.”

“No, I mean… _our_ dad. Our _real_ dad.” Unsui stared at him. “All my life… I haven’t been able to see him. I haven’t since he taught us to ride bikes at 7. We were seven, then. I’m 20, now, and… I don’t even know my real dad.” He put his head in his palms, tearing up. “I want to… go see him. It’s been 13 years, and I…” He looked up at him. “I want to go see him, Agon.”

Agon didn’t answer him. He only stared, he analyzing his brother, looking at him. Unsui sought truth. Even though Unsui was crying, Agon couldn’t feel it within himself to be... sympathetic. He hadn’t felt that emotion in a,long time. Ever since Mom died. He understood what Unsui wanted.

He wanted to see Dad.

“May you…” Unsui began to say, tears falling, lip wobbling. “Come see him with me…? Agon.” He grinned shortly, looking at his brother. “It’s all I ever wanted. After this game, after the Finale, will you come with me, your onii-chan, to see Oto-san?”

Agon stilled. His lip thinned. He looked away. Agon hadn’t seen his father since he was 10. The last time he had seen him was when he was sent off for the Last Time before his family cut his father from their life, as he wanted nothing to do with Unsui, and would only agree to see Agon, as he was the only one he cared about or was interested in. Agon swallowed a skittle.

 _Fine._ Agon said in his head, resting his chin on his knuckles, looking out the window. If Unsui wanted to go see Dad, then that was okay.

Their real Dad.

Unsui needed closure.

He did, too.

“Okay,” Agon said to him, agreeing. He looked out the window, seeing cars pass by. The lenses of his shades reflected black. “.... Don’t cry like a little bitch when you see him, though. Kukuku.”

Unsui nodded. He wiped his face. All he wanted, was to go see his _real_ father; _his_ dad. His family hadn’t told him anything about his real father. Agon knew, but didn’t tell him anything, and Unsui didn’t want to be selfish and pressure him even more, as Agon had a lot on his plate, and was emotionally unresponsive.

“He’s like me, you know.” Agon warned him, suddenly. “Don’t be surprised by anything you see. Unko-chan. He’s like me.”

“What do you mean…?” Unsui wondered.

Agon kept quiet. He didn’t answer. Unsui could see in Agon’s eyes as he leaned back in his chair he was… struggling. Agon was. He didn’t tell Unsui.

When they took off on the plane, Agon remained quiet. He took his medication, swallowing them with water, before leaning his head back, falling asleep.

Unsui watched a recent Practice Match video with Saikyoudai against Zokuto University on his phone Sena had sent him, seeing Yamato throw Habashira Rui across the field above his head, tackling the Linebacker from sacking their third-year replacement Quarterback for Hiruma until he got back.

Yamato wore a proud smirk on his face.

“You’ll never get past me…!” He said with a confident grin, fist on hips, proud. “As long as I’m here, there will be no tackling our Quarterback!”

“Keh—!” Habashira spat, looking away.

“Oni-Awesome, Yamato-Senpai!” Ikkyu cheered, pumping his fist into the air. Taka let out a sweet, somber, laugh, smirking.

Unsui looked. Saikyoudai was strong. They were the rumored No. 1 College Team in Japan. They were a powerhouse. And his team would be taking them on after this week. He looked at his brother. Agon was still sleeping.

They were around other people. Luckily for him, this was a quiet plane. They would be dropped off in Japan at Narita Airport, and there, Shin would meet them, along with Personal Coaches that had been set up in Shin’s Scholarship contract, willing to help Agon train, as the opportunity had come.

12 hours into the flight, Hiruma Skyped Agon, waking him up. It had been around 1 in the morning for him, and Agon was awake. He laughed, seeing Hiruma in bed, covered in their bedsheets.

“What are you doing?” Agon asked him sweetly, speaking in Japanese, wearing his headphones. They were red and black. Hiruma remembered buying them for him, saying—

“They’re for sponsoring the team,” Hiruma told him in Radioshack, showing the colors. “That way, people can always see you go to Saikyoudai and will want to come, seeing the colors. Kekeke. The colors will remind them…” He kissed him. “Of Saikyoudai.”

“Sleeping,” Hiruma said, wearing earphones of his own. They were white. He laughed. “What are you doing?”

“Flying.” Agon said.

They both laughed. They looked at each other for some time before Hiruma turned over somewhat on his back, looking up at the ceiling of their penthouse.

“It wasn’t easy to get Shin to train with you, you know,” Hiruma said. “Had to put that motherfucker in a contract, kekeke. Needed to know his place, you know what I’m mean?” He laughed.

“Yeah, well,” Agon said. “I don’t need it. Kukuku.”  
Unsui looked over at his brother, waking up some. He was turned away from Agon. He was talking to Hiruma, it seemed. Unsui went back to sleep.

“You should come sleep with me,” Hiruma repositioned himself in bed, facing Agon on his side, holding his phone. It was an white iphone 6s plus. He smirked. “Agonne.”

He bit his lip. “I want to,” Agonne leaned his head back, stroking himself above the fabric of his gym shorts, “believe me. Kukuku…” He chewed his lip, feeling himself, getting turned on by the fact Hiruma was under the sheets, naked. He made a small moan. This was _too_ good, kukuku.

“Did you eat, yet?” Hiruma asked him. “Agonne.”

He bit his index finger, laughing to himself softly. Agonne scoffed, hearing him. He hadn’t eaten anything yet. All he had in his system was skittles and popcorn.

“No,” he said smartly, smirking. “You weren’t on the menu.”

The both of them laughed shortly to each other. They talked for about an hour more before the flight attendant announced they were nearing Narita Airport within the next ten minutes. Hiruma looked around him.

“I gotta go,” Agon sighed, looking up, seeing everyone begin to sit up, preparing themselves for the landing. “Hiruma.”

He ended the call. Unsui was still sleeping. By the time they landed, and passengers began exiting off of the plane, Unsui was _still_ fast asleep, snoring on his arm, tired.

“Get up, Unko-chan.” Agon grinned deviously, grabbing two cups of water suddenly from the flight attendant, dunking them on him. “Kukuku!”

Unsui woke up with a start. “Agon!” he shouted. His eyes widened. “What the hell is _wrong_ with you?!”

He sat up. He grabbed a towel from a nearby flight attendant trying not too laugh and dried off his head, angry. Agon continued to laugh.

“It was a joke!” he told him. “A joke! Jeez, Unko-chan! You’re always so uptight.” He rubbed his scalp. “Better be glad I woke you up, kukuku.” He stared at him. “Don't worry. I wasn't going to leave you… kuku.”

He let him go. They gathered their things, and with Agon stretching, Unsui wiping his face again, they left, entering the airport. There, three white men in sweats and whistles around their necks stood with Shin, waiting on Agon as he neared the exit, walking towards them. Shin saw him.

“Kongou Agon,” Shin greeted, drinking from his water capsule, wearing a grey hoodie and sweatpants, sporting Under Armour Stephen Curry 2’s Royal Blue and Yellow’s. Agon snorted, seeing the men next to him. “We’ve been waiting on your arrival.”

Agon tsked. He held his bag over his shoulder, placing his hand on the strap, anxious. He knew within himself it took about a week or so for the medication to kick in. He was still uneasy. He eyed the white men.

“This is Coach Venus,” Shin spoke to him, gesturing to the man behind him. He was tall. 6’1. “From University of Alabama. This is Coach Mercury, from University of Texas,” He gestured to the shorter man beside him, a brunnette, old, around 30. “And this is Coach Mars, from University of Ohio. They will be helping us training, Kongou Agon, in your efforts to the Rice Bowl. I hope you treat them favorably, Kongou Agon.”

Agon looked at them. He didn’t say anything. He only silently looked around him, anxious, as people buzzed about. Shin stared.

“The bus is outside,” Shin told him. He turned around. “Follow me. This will take us to our destination.”

Shin and the coaches led Agon outside, where a charter bus was waiting on them. Trashes came up to Agon and took his bags from him, placing it in the bus as he climbed in. He sat down in the back seat, tsking, hungry.

Someone brought him lo-mein and Teriyaki chicken take-out. Shin sat down, along with the coaches, near him, but wary of keeping their distance from him, as Agon was violent. He ate his Teriyaki chicken as they spoke with him when they drove onward, talking about things like—

“We’re so excited to have you with us,” A white man had spoke to him in English, as Shin drunk from his water bottle near him, face stiff, looking ahead. “Agon. For a long time, we’ve wanted this opportunity to train you, to help you along your way, and—”

“Shut it.” Agon barked, looking out the window. “Your talking’s annoying.”  
Shin looked at him. “He’s just excited about being able to train,” he translated, sure, talking to the coaches.

“No, I’m not,” Agon said, irritated. “You trashes just stay quiet and everything will be okay, kukuku.” He looked out the window. “For you. I hope.”

He smirked.

They gulped.

Agon trained in Mt. Fuji for Five Days. Each morning, the coaches woke him up around six o’clock in the morning from his shared tent with Shin and they would help Agon build proper speed, and advanced technique, coaching him in the ways of American Football, how it was done it it’s original Home.

Then Eyeshield 21 came.

On the Second Morning, Sena came, with his bags, dropping them off, saying he was invited to train as well. This was the surprise Hiruma was keeping from him, Agon snorted, thinking in his head. He rolled over, thinking of Hiruma in his tent. He had finished morning training an hour ago. He closed his eyes.

“Eyeshield 21’s here,” Shin entered the tent, soon enough telling him with a smile. “Kobayakawa Sena has arrived.”

“I’m not an idiot,” Agon said to him, tsking. “I saw him this morning.”  
Agon remembered. He remembered getting up for breakfast in the woods of Mt. Fuji, where people were paid to cook for them in a nearby resort hotel, and bring it up to them in the mountains, feeding the athletes, and Eyeshield 21 had came with them, laughing wearily.

“Haha… I made it…” he said, tired with a weak smile. “Unsui said it was a last ditch effort… hahh… in training—”

He spotted Agon.

Agon gritted his teeth, looking at him. A vein popped out of his forehead. Why in the _hell_ were all the trashes gathered here? Except him, of course. He laughed.

 _Agon_. Sena said in his head, seeing him. Agon only tsked, turning away quickly, going off into the woods, stalking off as one of the coaches told him not to leave until he was ready.

He sighed.

He was explained to later on that Sena could only come on the Second Day, and stay until the Fifth, when the training camp was over, as he had been training with Panther in America already, and their game was next week. His schedule was _filled_.

Agon looked at the palm of his hand. Today was the Third Day. He had just finished Night Training. His muscles ached. He didn’t complain. He didn’t feel the need to. The emotion wasn’t there. He thought of Hiruma.

He began to stroke himself, leaning back into the tent’s bed, biting his lip, thinking about him, masturbating. Oh, he was going to make _sweet_ love to him when he got back…!

Agon looked at the wall of photos of Hiruma on his wall, thumbtacked to his tent. Coach Mercury said it looked like a Shrine. Agon ignored him. There was about four he kept on his area of the tent, near his pillow, as they made Shin and Agon share one, and Sena with Coach Venus, while the other two slept in another separate tent altogether.

Hiruma had sent Agon snaps of himself while Agon stayed at Mt. Fuji training each day and night. Some were in his lingerie, others were in the morning, taking a picture of himself in bed, naked, smiling to Agon sweetly, saying—

_Morning. My Fucking Dread._

Agon masturbated to them _all_. He laughed. Damn. Hiruma was hot. One of the Snaps included Hiruma taking a picture of their bedsheets, then saying—

_Wish you were here with me._

He bit his lip, smirking. Oh, this would be the _end_ of him—

Shin walked in.

Agon’s lip fell. He was turned over on his side from the entrance of the tent. He couldn’t believe it. He was under the covers. Shin had the _worst_ timing.

“Kongou Agon,” He said to him, poking his head within the tent. “Coach Mercury would like to see you.”

“I’m busy,” Agon chewed his lip, holding himself underneath the sheets. Damn. This was just the worst. Shin was supposed to be on his _Nighttime Run._ What the hell was _he_ doing here? “Aren’t you supposed to be running around somewhere in the forest, you training geek?”

Shin sat next to him. “I was stopped,” he said, pulling the covers over himself. He took off his sweatshirt. “I suppose I’ll have to wait until morning.”

Agon looked at him. “...You.” he said. “You’re fine with being that way…?”

“In Football, there are no Right Or Wrong.” Shin said, arching his hand, as if doing an imaginary Lance. “There is only Losing and Winning—Opponent and Teammate. Either way, I will do my best to accomplish my goal…! That is Football.”

Crickets were heard in the night.

“...You and him are such Momma’s Boy’s about football,” Agon laughed, turning over. He glanced at the wall of photos of Hiruma on his wall. “What even _is_ your goal…? Kukuku.”

“To Challenge my Limits.” Shin said. “And push through whatever comes my way, for that is American Football.”

Agon didn’t speak. He held Shin in High Prospects in his mind. He respected Shin as an athlete. He remembered the First Day he met him, back in their First Year. A 50 in comparison to his 100. No one had ever ranked that high. He had said this to him that day on the field, after dodging a lightning fast Spear Tackle from the back in his blind spot at full throttle, causing Shin to miss, falling down. Agon looked at him.

That was because, he said in his head. Shin was an _Athlete_. He was bred for it. It was almost like Football just birthed him just to play her sport. There were these kinds of guys out there, huh?

Football… huh?

Agon thought this to himself, looking at the wall in aimless thought, thinking of Hiruma. Football.He had never been into Football, not even when Unsui played it in Middle School. Agon knew it was an attempt to differentiate himself from Agon, so he let him do it, or, as it was seen, Agon remained silent.

Agon was always silent.

He had trouble speaking up; vocalizing what he felt inside. He didn’t even know what he felt, within him. He felt a lot… it was hard to discern the feeling; mixed emotion. He knew this was a remnant of his PTSD; having it. He had it since he was seven, and for a long time, Agon dealt with this on his own.

Now, he had Hiruma.

Agon loved Hiruma. He really did. He let go of himself. Hiruma was his love. He would do anything for him. Maybe that was why… Agon started playing football, because… He… wanted—

Agon wanted to be with Hiruma.

“Is there anything…” Agon began to say, “in this world, you would die… just to protect?”

Shin grew silent. “You and I… must be wired differently, Kongou Agon.” He looked ahead at the tent space in silence. Darkness outside clouded them. “There is nothing in this world, I am affectionate of, if that’s what you're asking.”

Agon thought. There were guys like him in this world that were bred for nothing but just playing this sport. He scoffed.

“...Happy with your left hand forever, huh?” he said, turning over. “Sure your folks at home will be happy like that? Kukuku… your mom will be awaiting nothing, waiting on a girl to come home that'll never be there.”

Shin stilled. “I'm sure they know,” he said to him, eyes dark, fixated on the space in the tent, silent. “If not, I will bring them a trophy…! One they can not turn their backs from,”

Agon looked at the wall of photos on his wall, stiffening.  _Don’t you get it, you idiot?_ He said in his head. _You_ are _their trophy._

Shin was a monster. Like him. They were two of the same coin. Shin was a Beastial Knight, one that would do anything to take the head of his enemy; the Knight in Shining Armour, they called him. Agon was The God of No Fail; A Genius; nothing but crafted to crush those beneath him, and Triumph. Agon always got why he was different, he was born special—a Golden Egg. Everyone else around him was just rotten. He was different.

And that’s all there was to it.

Agon got up.

“Where are you going?” Shin asked him, curious, seeing him duck his head out of the tent, walking away.

“I’m taking a shower,” Agon told him, batting him off. “Don’t come.”

Shin looked.

In the Morning, it was their Fourth Day of Training. Agon would be working with Coach Mercury on his Running Back Ability today, doing One Step Vertical Cuts, an effective skill for a Running Back like Agon to have, as he was a man that played many positions. It was to make Agon’s run fluid. Smooth. So there wouldn’t be any jerks in it. Calm, Cool, and Collected.

“The good thing about you,” Coach Mercury said to him, placing his palms on his hips, seeing Agon do knee-jumps fluidly with ankle-weights on his legs, each 20 pounds, “Is that you like to follow direction. You’ll do anything to win. Your stamina, your height, your build—All of it’s perfect and necessary for an American Football Player like you to have. After all this is done, why don’t you come to University of Alabama and we’ll set you up with a good co—”

“No,” Agon said, breathing easily. He jumped again. “Don’t want to.”

“Why?” The coach asked him. “You have more than everything you could ever want In Japan and beyond that in America. Didn’t you see it? That Hiruma fellow. You’re so focused on high-taling him that—”

Agon slammed him against the tree.

He grabbed him by the collar and shoved him against the bark, gritting his teeth, biting his lip, snarling through his nostrils. He towered over the Coach’s 5’9 frame easily. He glared at him. The air was silent.

“No,” Agon said to him, again, commanding. “I don’t want to.”

He let him go. The Coach stared at him in bewilderment. Why was Agon giving up so much to be with someone with No Physical Ability? Agon didn’t see it as that. Hiruma wasn’t someone with no Physical Ability. He might not have been Gifted, but it’d be another issue if Hiruma was like that of Yukimitsu, and couldn’t provide necessary abilities and tactics in games that was the core of their success. They needed Hiruma. Despite Agon not believing in anything but his true ability—

Hiruma wasn’t worthless.

He stepped away. “Trash like you don’t get it,” He spat, sipping water from his silver canister, dropping it, continuing training. “I don’t want to hear this again.”

The Coach nodded.

The Fifth Day came. That was their Last Day in the mountains. There, Shin, Sena, and Agon would embark on 3 separate treks up the mountain to make it to the top, completing Obstacles and Tasks on their way, testing their Ability to think on their feet, making instantaneous decisions, and be quick-minded on the outcome based on their recent training.

Shin was First up the mountain. Agon met him on the top. He was Second Place. He scoffed to himself, laughing shortly under his breath, standing.

“I heard you got into a fight with one of the coaches Yesterday,” Shin said, “Kongou Agon.”

“Don’t make it sound so Pathetic,” Agon said, batting him off. He placed his hands on his hips, looking out into the air. “Training Geeks like you won’t get it, huh?”

“He was talking about Hiruma Youichi, wasn’t he?” Shin asked him. He drunk from his canister. Agon’s eyes thinned.

He left it at that. Sena came up the mountain soon enough, in Third Place, climbing it with a weary breath. He ended up fainting once he stood, saying something about he was glad he completed training—

Shin caught him.

He smiled, looking down at Sena. “You were my Fated Rival.” he said to him. “Kobayakawa Sena. You did well.”

Sena was so tiny. Agon wanted to squash him beneath his fingers just looking at him. He tsked, drinking from his water canister. They were sent home after taking showers, the Last Ditch Training effort a complete success.

When Agon got home, he took another shower, drying his hair, washing it, before stepping out of the bathroom, a towel on his waist, seeing his Laptop screen open with Hiruma on Skype, cleaning their Penthouse. He sat down, looking at it. Hiruma had been active for about 30 minutes, now. He had bought this Laptop for Agon last Christmas, saying—

“Everyone needs new gadgets,” He scoffed, saying easily. “At least now you can do your homework and not borrow mine, Kekeke.”

“... You just want matching laptops,” Agon had said to him at that time. “Don’t you?”

Hiruma laughed.

He didn’t answer. Agon smirked, remembering that time. He saw Hiruma bend over on the other side, wearing his white t-shirt, cleaning the bookshelf above their bed, wiping it down hard with a wet wipe and spray bottle, smirking.

“Yo,” Agon said to him, seeing his ass. He bit his lip, titling his screen. “Let me see that ass of yours again, trash.”

Hiruma bent over, teasing him. “I didn’t expect you to be in the shower for 30 minutes,” he said to him, on his knees. His ass was titled towards the camera. “You said fifteen. What’d you do? Die in there? Kekeke.”

“Aren’t you just a jackass,” Agon smirked, rubbing his scalp through the towel on his head, eyeing Hiruma. “Let me smack that ass of yours and we’ll see who’s talking, kukuku.”

He bit his lip, seeing Hiruma’s lips part, imagining it. He _wanted_ it. Hiruma leaned over and let Agon see his hole, turning him on, biting his lip. Agon groaned, seeing him become intimate, getting turned on already just watching him. He dropped his towel and began to stroke.

“Oh… I wanna fuck you _so_ bad,” Agon said, leaning his head on the desk, groaning to himself, seeing Hiruma’s hand dip beneath his t-shirt, rubbing himself.

“I’m wet,” said Hiruma, seeing the precum drip from his cockhead. He continued to stroke himself, moaning. “I’m dripping,”

“Let me see it,” Agon begged, lip falling, holding himself as Hiruma flipped over on his back and let Agon see his seeping member, stroking the white precum from it. “ _Uh… I want that in my mouth so bad,_ ” He began to spill, “ _You can come in my mouth all you want when you get here…!_ ”

Hiruma nodded his head, seeing Agon drop his head on the desk, looking up at the camera, masturbating to him.

“ _I’m so horny…_ ” Agon whined amongst himself, groaning, almost in a sob, holding himself. “ _Uh…! Just let me have you…!_ ”

He fisted himself rougher, growing anxious, seeing Hiruma’s cockhead spill more precum over his fingers, milking himself. Agon moaned. He wanted that in his mouth. He wanted to just spill his load in Hiruma….!

He came. Agon looked at his fingers, breathing heavily, calming down. It was four minutes. It had passed four minutes. And with an exalted moan, he heard Hiruma come, arching his back, holding himself as white-hot cum seeped over his fingers, biting his lip, stroking the impulses as he leaned his head back against the pillows of their penthouse bed, calming down.

Hiruma was _so_ hot. Agon just stroked himself longer, seeing Hiruma do the same, holding his shaft, rubbing it. They cleaned themselves up. Agon laughed.

By the time they finished their call, Hiruma was packing up to leave for Japan. They ended it when Hiruma got on the plane, and called back when he was four hours away, and stayed up talking, drowsy, until he reached the airport, and hung up his phone.

The next time Agon woke was when it was night, around 10, and someone knocked on the door to their penthouse. Agon woke with a start, and climbed out of bed, rushing to the door. He opened it.

It was Hiruma. He wore an olive green overcoat and black sports bra with tan leggings. Agon saw he was wearing black Yeezy Boost 350’s, looking at him. He smirked, holding a box with a Nike Symbol on it, seeing Agon.

“Hello, Agon,” Hiruma greeted sweetly. He held an M320 over his shoulder, looking at him. Agon was stunned.

“Hiruma,” he said. His lip fell. He opened the door so Hiruma could get in. Hiruma showed him the box.

“These are for you,” he said. “Open it. Kekeke, they’re from America.”

They sat on the bed once Agon shut the door behind him, following him in. Agon stared at the box of shoes in his hands, hadn’t opened yet.

“These…” Agon said stilly. “Are for me…?”  
Hiruma nodded. “Open it!” He pleaded, grinning wide, hopping up and down, excited. He grabbed his gun and aimed it at the box. “Before I do! Kekeke!”

Agon smirked.

He opened the box.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS THE LONGEST CHAPTER YET?!  
> BITCH TO EDIT AND UPDATE REALLY THOUGHT I COULD HAVE THE NEXT THREE CHAPTERS UPLOADED AND,LOADING BUT THEY LONG AS HELL AND INTIMATE SO WE GON CUT IT SHORT NICE AND SWEET.  
> THOUGHT ID GIVE Y'ALL A,LIL PRESENT FO BEING SO NICE AND SWEET LMAO. JUST WAIT ON THESE NEXT TWO JUST A,LIL LONGER!!!! LOL  
> HAVE FUN!!  
> $PAPA MONSTA$


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS NIGGA 43 SOMETHING LONG PAGES!!! DAMN! AND YA"LL WONDER WHY—! I WANTED TO SPLIT THIS UP INTO TWO CHAPTERS LOL.  
> DAMN.  
> YA'LL LOVE THIS. COMMENT. KUDOS. TAKE BREAKS BETWEEN. LOVE YA'LL.  
> *Dips out*  
> I'm gon bruh. I'm headin to the next chapter, lol.

Agon laid awake with Hiruma in bed in the morning.

He rested on his side. Hiruma rested against him. He let Agon’s fingers tread down his waist, rubbing his hip with his right hand, stroking him across his skin with his thumb, touching him. Hiruma let him. He slept. The two of them had been sleeping since last night.

When Hiruma came home.

Agon remembered opening the box, sitting on the edge of the bed, looking at what was inside of it. Hiruma had bought him shoes.

Nike Air Yeezy 2s Solar Red’s.

“Hiruma…” Agon was speechless, looking at the box of authentic shoes Hiruma had bought for him. Hiruma smiled.

“I knew how much you liked Kanye…” he looked at the ground, grinning weakly, eyes dark. “So I bought them, just for you, My Fucking Dread.”

He kissed his cheek, leaning over. Agon smiled, warmly, feeling him lick his jaw, down his ear, holding his face. Hiruma pulled away, laughing.

Agon felt him rub his shoulder with his hand, and whisper naughty things he wanted him to do to him, his body.

Agon put his shoes down. He came over Hiruma, undressing him, running his hand down his bony shoulder, soft, kissing his lips, gentle.

He laid with him on the bed.

Hiruma looked up at him. He reached out next to him and turned off the lamp, touching Agonne’s face. Agon came over his body more, kissing into his mouth heavy, placing his tongue within it, moaning, rubbing his thigh. He got under the covers with him, rubbing Hiruma’s naked thighs, undressing him completely, becoming one with him.

Agon remembered that night. And this morning, Sunday morning, he was laying with Hiruma, in bed. Beside him.

Today was their Game.

He kissed Hiruma’s jaw, then his neck, waking him up some, on his side. Hiruma felt him. He turned over some, craning his neck, seeing Agon, feeling him.

“Agonne…” Hiruma said, making a small moan, his lover running his hand down his stomach, feeling him. He made another small moan.

Agon stroked precum from his dick. When he began to finger Hiruma, coming within him, he used two of his own, causing Hiruma to moan, feeling Agon in him, rubbing his inner walls, caressing him.

Hiruma moaned. He shivered. Agon continued, seeing the ways Hiruma moaned to him, shutting his eyes, immersed in pleasure, feeling Agon move inside him. He rested his head against the pillows.

Agon entered his body.

When Agon did, Hiruma made small whimpers, reaching his hand back, holding his lover’s jaw some with a light hold as Agon thrusted within him from the side, upward, lifting his leg from the thigh, fucking him. 

Agon thrusted hard. Hiruma moaned. He wailed into the sky, opening his mouth, whimpering, gasping as Agon continued in him, malicious, seeing him move against the sheets with each movement he made, getting turned on.

Agon laid his head over Hiruma’s neck, letting his nose come over his throat, down it, advancing into his lover, moaning amongst himself.

Hiruma let him. He felt him moan, feeling his member within Hiruma’s body, warming him. Agon was a furnace. He was hot. Always warm, never cold.

He was even warmer with Hiruma.

Hiruma cried out, feeling him begin to grow rougher. His eyes lobbed back into his head. He leaned it back into Agon’s, breathing into his mouth, looking back at him, beginning to kiss his lips.

“I love you so much…” he said in mixed gasps, eyes growing a pale shade of blue, looking at him. He continued to kiss him, then stopped, gasping into him, huffing, holding his cheek. Tears streamed out his eyes. “I love you so much… My Agonne…”

Agonne listened, hearing Hiruma. He continued to move in him, making love to him under the covers, groaning, feeling Hiruma moan into his mouth. He began to wail.

“ _ Uhhhhh….! _ ” Hiruma moaned into the sky, long, feeling Agon thrust deep into him. “ _ Uhhhh….!!! _ ”

Agon felt him. Hiruma was beginning to beg, groaning, eyes weak, hand grasping his cheek, holding him as Agon plowed into his body.

“ _ Agonne…!! _ ” Hiruma begged against the sheets, putting his head down. “ _ Huh…!! Agonne!!” _

He heard him. Hiruma leaned his head back and pressed it against Agon’s neck, breathing, shutting his eyes, feeling his lover in him.

The phone rang. Hiruma didn’t answer. He let Agon progress into him, exploring his body, his own eyes rolling into the backs of his eyelids.

The phone rang again.

Agon didn’t listen. He didn’t want to. Hiruma’s voice was so loud it seemed to shake the walls. He was wailing. Agon couldn’t get enough of it.

The phone continued to ring.

Hiruma was immersed in pleasure. Agon was dragging his body, up and down the bed with each thrust, breathing, groaning fast.

Hiruma looked. He held Agon’s arm under his stomach, holding him in place, strong, gasping down his neck. Hiruma nodded.

Agon began to cum within him. Hiruma almost lost it. He moaned, wailing, holding Agon’s arm against his stomach, grasping his fingers, holding them tight. Agon continued.

The phone stopped ringing.

Hiruma set his head down. Agon came within him. Fast, strong. Hiruma moaned as Agon carried the impulses out in him, groaning, gasping. Hiruma rubbed his hand.

Agon soothed.

He ran his nose down Hiruma’s neck, kissing him. He pulled out. Hiruma nodded, feeling him run his hands down the sides of his body, setting his thigh down, stroking him. Hiruma turned to look at him. Agon kissed his lips, light at first, then heavy, placing his tongue in Hiruma’s mouth.

The phone rang again.

Hiruma made out with him, rubbing Agon’s hand with his thumb as Agon felt on him, reaching down, touching his length. He stroked his knuckles across it, then began to rub, holding it in the palm of his hand. Hiruma nodded.

Agon palmed him.

Hiruma kissed his lips.

He came against him. Agon fell asleep, resting his head against Hiruma’s chest when Hiruma turned to face him, scooting closer. He picked up the phone. He stroked Agonne’s hair.

He called the number back.

Turns out, it had been Agonne’s dad, trying to call him, making sure he was okay. Hiruma laughed. Oh. It had been his father.

“Hello?” His father had called out on the other end of the line when Hiruma picked up, smirking. Hiruma continued to run his fingers through Agon’s hair, “This is Agon-kun’s dad…”

“He’s here,” Hiruma let him know, “with me. Kekeke.”

Agon’s father laughed. “Oh, kikiki,” he chuckled. “Unsui said to call this line, to get hold of Agon. Is he okay? I’m sure he is, but as his father, I’m worried about him…”

“He’s fine,” Hiruma cut him off, before he could continue to blab about unnecessary things. “Agonne has a game, today. Will you come… if I give you a ticket, Fucking Dad?”

Agon was fast asleep. Hiruma could tell. His eyes were closed. Hiruma ran his hands through Agon’s hair, touching him, looking at his face.

“Oh, a game,” his father said. “Oh… I haven’t been to one in ages, kikiki. The twins, they don’t like me to come. Said they wanted to handle it themselves. Kikiki, so emotional, those two,”

“Would you like to come?” Hiruma asked him, again. “Fucking Dad?”

Agon’s dad thought. “Hm… That would be nice.” he said. “Kiki, The Last Time I went was when Unsui played Baseball as a kid and Agon and I went to his game. Agon watched him play, from the bleachers. I asked him why he didn’t play. Said he wasn’t interested! Kikiki. Said he’d beat those trashes flat; too easy. Can you believe that? Now he’s playing Football, with you. And Unsui.”

Hiruma just smiled. “Agonne will be playing in this game,” he told him. “And so will Unsui. Will you come? And see your boys? Kekeke.”

“I will,” Agon’s dad told him, nodding. “Just mail me the ticket and I’ll be there, kikiki…”

Hiruma hung up the phone. Agon was still sleeping. He wasn’t shocked that Agon’s father hadn’t been to one of their games before. Agon was a private person. Hiruma got why. Agon wasn’t emotional. He was always paying attention to what was on the field. But when Unsui… didn’t try out for the Youth World cup… and sat in the Stands… Agon finally… payed attention… to what was in… the stands—

Huh.

Hiruma grinned. Wasn’t that just fun? He laughed to himself, cackling, thinking about it. He was always going on about how Average guys could die, but his own twin, Unsui, was Average, and Agon turned to face him in the stands, looking at him, and call out to him.

His brother.

He cared about Unsui.

It was just hard to express it.

Agon woke after some time. He faced Hiruma, kissing his lips. Hiruma was sleeping. Agon looked at the clock. 10:30. He hadn’t been asleep for more than half an hour. Hiruma scooted closer to him. Agon hugged him. Hiruma placed his head against his chest. “... I… will be going with Unsui,” Agon began to say, speaking up, staring ahead, “To the Philippines, after this Game. To see my Dad. Our Real Dad.”

Hiruma nodded his head. “Okay…” he hummed, saying. “As long as you come back, kekeke.”   
Agon smirked. “You damn trash…” he said. “You just don’t want me to leave.”

Hiruma remained silent. He didn’t answer Agon. Agon listened to the slow rise of his breath. Hiruma had his arms wrapped around him, warm. He didn’t answer.

“....I won’t… be gone… for long,” Agon said, resting his head against the pillow. Hiruma raised his hand. He began to rub his scalp, running his fingers through Agonne’s hair, touching him. Agon let him. He kissed the side of Hiruma’s mouth, sweet. “A week, at most. We’re just going to go see him. I’ll be back.”

Hiruma laughed, sweet, holding his head, stroking him. “Hm...” He hummed. “Okay,” He began to laugh, feeling Agon’s hands run down his side, holding him. Hiruma let him. He shut his eyes, closing them. Agon closed his eyes, to. He breathed.

He slept.

Hiruma woke around 1 and began breakfast,  starting a shower. Agon got up and continued breakfast, waiting for Hiruma to step out of the shower, and when he did, it was Agon, stepping into it with him, spending 15 minutes in there cuddling him, holding his body, kissing him. He placed his head on his neck.

“I love taking showers with you…” Agon said to him, holding him close, hands placed on his waist, grasping him, gentle. “Mmm… You know that?”

Hiruma nodded as Agon ran his nose down his neck, nuzzling it against his wet skin, hair growing flat.

“No, you don’t,” Agon laughed, saying. Hiruma cackled. “You idiots don’t know shit for yourselves. You’d be hopeless without me, kukuku.”

“Is that so?” Hiruma said against him, leaning his head back, letting Agon touch him, holding him close to his body, using his thumbs to caress him, calming him. “Hm. Kekeke…”

Hiruma laughed sweetly into him, rubbing Agon’s body, his arms, around his waist. Agon held him close to him, leaning his head on his shoulder, groaning too his lover, still intimate from slight touches, like a child.

Hiruma laughed. Agon took his medication when they got out the shower. Hiruma removed the sheets from their bed and replaced them with new ones, spreading them over the mattress. Agon came to help when he finished setting the table with breakfast, seeing Hiruma reach over one corner of the bed, stretching. Agon looked. He saw his ass underneath the t-shirt.

He smirked. “You have to make sure you get one side,” Agon told him, walking over, setting the bed. “So the other side doesn’t stretch. Choose the left. If you’re setting the right, always choose the left, so it won’t stretch and snap off when you stretch over to the right.”

Hiruma smirked. “You have a game today, at 8,” he told him, changing the topic, leaving Agon hanging, mouth hung open in disbelief. “We have a game today, at 8.”

Agon stood and tackled Hiruma to the bed, picking him up, reaching under his t-shirt, tickling the side of his ribcage, gritting his teeth. “You damn, damn, damn, trash…!” he said to him while tickling him, Hiruma kicking his legs in laughter, feeling him. “You think you’re such cunning shithead,  _ don’t _ you?!”

Hiruma laughed. “The only shithead I see here is you!” he barked out, cackling. “Kekekeke! I don’t think you got out all the shit you store in those  _ dreadlocks _ , Fucking Dread!”

He laughed.

After they ate, the two of them lied there, in bed together. Agon ran his hand down Hiruma’s spine, down the back of it, with his knuckles, then his sides, stroking him with the palm of his hand. Hiruma looked back to face his lover. He nodded his head, letting Agon shift him some on his knees, showing his ass to him as Agon took his shirt off of him, Hiruma nodding again, enticing him.

Agon scaled the skin that was exposed. He let his lover kiss his back, making out with him, rubbing his head against his skin, kissing him there.

Hiruma broke away. Agon looked at him, rubbing his sides, stroking him. He licked his asshole, rolling his tongue into it…! Licking him!

Hiruma moaned. Agon ran his nose down his back, pulling away, licking into him once again. He kissed him.

“ _ I’m so naughty…!! _ ” Hiruma cried out, biting his index finger, looking back at his Agonne. “ _ Yes!! Smack me!! _ ”

Agon slapped his ass. Hiruma moaned. He pressed his face into the pillow sheets, begging, moaning as Agon licked him. He broke away.

Hiruma pressed his ass into Agon, wanting him to fuck him, nodding his head, bowing. Agon took him by his hip, rubbing his hand into it, kneading his dick into Hiruma, beginning to move in him, fucking his body! Hiruma cried out, feeling Agon’s strong movements in him….! Strong…!

He moaned. Agon fucked his ass, groaning into him, moving his body—right through him!  _ Oh _ , this is where he wanted to be right now!!! Hiruma made another long moan.

He began to whimper, against the sheets, as Agon thrusted within him, holding him by the crease in his hips, grunting, seeing him. He looked up at Hiruma. His eyes were a golden hazel.

“ _ You like that…? _ ” Agon asked him, fucking. “ _ Hiruma…? _ ”   
Hiruma nodded, feeling him in him, eyes rolling into the backs of his head. “ _ Yes…!! _ ” He pleaded, looking into the sky. “ _ Yes…!! My Agonne!! _ ”

Agon continued to fuck within him, rough. At first, Hiruma just moaned, but then, he let Agon’s movements carry his own, letting him have his body. This is what he wanted. Intimacy.

He missed Agon.

Agon missed Hiruma, too. He fucked him like it was the end of his days, gasping, moaning, seeing him. His tongue hung outside his mouth. Hiruma was so hot…!! Hiruma!!! He moaned, pressing into him, wanting to fuck him more.

Hiruma wanted. Agon separated from him and rolled over on his back, letting Hiruma come onto him. Hiruma could read him. He wanted him to ride him.

Hiruma rode him. He rode him like it was the last of his days, enticing him, loving on Agon. Agon could hardly handle the intimacy. Hiruma was riding him like it was the last time he would ever see him, loving him. Agon’s eyes rolled into the back of his head, saliva dripping from the side of his mouth, feeling Hiruma on him.

Hiruma moaned, crying out into the sky, whimpering, feeling him in him. Agon could barely  _ stand _ the way Hiruma rode him, gasping. Agon moaned, hands placed on Hiruma’s hips, groaning, Hiruma enticing him, eyes rolling into the backs of his own head, saliva dripping from his mouth…!

They came.

Agon came within him with a groan, and Hiruma, came against him with a sagged breath upon his chest, leaning into him, moaning, as Agon rode his impulses out within him, thrusting, grunting, whimpering, moaning. Hiruma moved against him, moaning, wrapping his arms around Agon’s neck, feeling his impulses.

“Agonne…!” Hiruma pleaded against him. “ _ Agonne…! _ ”

Agonne listened. Hiruma cried out, whimpering, loose, feeling Agon within him, powerful thrust strong, malignant.

He stopped.

Agon rested. He breathed heavily within himself, sighing against Hiruma. Hiruma nodded his head, feeling him touch his back, running his knuckle down it, feeling him. He nodded his head when Agon began kissing his neck, running his nose down him, nudging the bridge of it against his skin, touching him. He nodded.

Hiruma ran his fingers through Agon’s hair, feeling him. He had sex. With Agon Kongou. The man of his life. He couldn’t be more happier.

“ _ Agonne… _ ” Hiruma laughed into him, grinning weakly, on him. Agon listened. He laughed, too, with a smooth breath. “Agonne.”

He kissed his neck. Agonne felt his lips on him, his teeth tugging at the skin there, biting him, enticing him again. Agon moaned.

“Damn,” he said with a quick breath, leaning his head back, closing his eyes, “the things you do to me…!!  _ Uh, baby… _ ”

Hiruma moved against him, rubbing his shoulders with his hands, down them, nails prickling the skin, scraping him. Hiruma allured him. He was a temptress; a demon. Bewitching.

Agon loved it.

The dragon held him against him, running his hands down his sides, along his waist, stroking him. The phone began to ring.

Hiruma answered it. Saikyoudai called. The entire morning, they had been worried Agon and Hiruma weren’t going to make it, as either one of them wasn’t picking up their cells, and hadn't showed up for Morning Practice, despite being both Team Captains.

“Perhaps their rhythms are meshing,” Akaba said, flushing his guitar, stroking a couple strings on it with his pick. Ikkyu looked at him. “Fuu… The music is nice, today.”

He flushed his guitar again.

“Is that your way of saying they’re having sex?” Ikkyu asked him, looking at him accusingly. Yamato stared ahead at the wall of contact information Mamori had set up in her spare time along the clubroom wall. It was a poster, diagramming each member's contact, cellphone numbers, and where to find them,  _ usually _ , on occasion.

Agon’s was diagrammed as, “usually humping Hiruma’s leg” or, “with Hiruma”. And Hiruma’s was, “With Agon.” or, “Manning Practice.” It wasn’t very helpful, considering the two weren’t at practice right now, and they could only assume they were together.

“They’re always like this,” Yamato grinned, confident, feeling the fire for today’s Game, played around 8 pm. “Before game days. Don't worry, everyone, I’m sure Hiruma has a plan.”

Everyone looked at him. Taka was sure Hiruma was fine. Ikkyu stood with a tired face. Banba snorted. He crossed his arms.

“That Agon…” he said. “Have you tried calling him? Ikkyu. He responds to you the most,”

“Agon-san is fine,” Ikkyu said, face still, eyebrows arched. “I believe in him. I’m sure he has a plan, of some kind… We just have too trust them, as Captains. They always come up with an  _ oni _ -plan, right? Leave them alone.”

Taka looked at Ikkyu. Ikkyu had worn an old dark t-shirt and black jeans with converse. It was almost weird, seeing him outside of his school clothes, as Ikkyu had only worn uniforms throughout highschool and middle school. He had his own fashion sense. Ikkyu looked at the wall, again.

“I mean, it should be fine,” he said, again. “Agon-san will  _ oni _ -be here, I’m sure of it. He’s never been late to a game before, this season, right?”

Everyone looked at him.

They nodded their heads.

What pussy ass bitches, Agon thought in his head, seeing Hiruma answer the house phone, picking it up.

“Yes…?” he called out, drawing his words, grinning. Agon nuzzled his nose down the side of his neck, kissing him. “...We’ll be there, kekeke. Don’t be fuck ups.”

He paused.

“...Don't worry about me. You'll get bald, worrying about me, Fucking Complete Baldy.” He laughed. “...You fucking brats. I’ll kill you if you slip up one millimeter, kekeke.”

Saikyoudai agreed to trust him. He hung up the phone. He laid against Agon, turning over, on his side, getting off of him. He rested against him, scooting near his waist, Agon cuddling him. He placed his palm against Hiruma’s chest, and held him. Hiruma scooted closer.

Agon kissed his neck, feeling Hiruma settle, resting on his pillow. Hiruma let him, and turned over some, facing him, placing his palm against Agon’s chin, holding him, light.

He kissed him. “When two become one…” he said, Agon kissing his lips, gentle. He licked into his mouth, giving him a wet kiss, breaking away. “The Dragon will fly high.”

Hiruma continued to kiss him, making out with Agon, moaning into him as Agon rubbed his hip. They continued to cuddle, kissing, until Hiruma pulled away.

Agon had already fallen asleep.

He kissed his top lip, light, before breaking away from him, smiling. He turned over on his side and let go of Agon, closing his eyes, resting his head against the pillow, snuggling against him.

He fell asleep.

When Agon woke up, he heard something cooking. He smelled it. He sat up in bed, seeing Hiruma at the stove, cooking him a home made meal of nikujaga. Hiruma smiled, stirring the ingredients within the bowl, looking at the beef within it.

“Thought you’d miss home cooking,” Hiruma said to him, warm. Agon looked. “Since we’ve been in America for awhile.”

“Yeah.” Agon nodded.

Hiruma brought it to him. He kissed his lips, settling himself into bed next to him, criss crossing. Agon scooted over, making room for him.

He kissed Hiruma’s jawline, rubbing his hand down his thigh beneath the sheets, beginning to kiss upon his neck, running his nose down it.

It was around 7 pm. Their game was at 8. Agon had been sleeping for a long time. He was tired. It was hard for him to fall asleep, if Hiruma wasn’t there. He worried about him. He loved him.

Hiruma kissed his lips. “Here,” he said, handing him the dish, Agon sitting up further. Hiruma wore a white t-shirt, Agon’s. He missed him, too. “This should fill you up enough for the game, My Agonne.” He stretched. “There’s seconds on the counter.”

Agon nodded. The lamp was on. The lights were off. Hiruma only kept one lamp on in the room, as it didn’t bother Agon’s eyes. He had done this for Agon. The room was lit in a low orange light, dimming, seeming bright to Agon’s eyes, as they were amber, looking at Hiruma.

“We’re winning today,” Agon told him, grabbing Hiruma’s hand underneath the blanket, holding it. “Hiruma. I won’t accept a loss. We’re not losing, today. I’ll kill your ass if we lose, kukuku…”

He kissed him. Hiruma laughed, short, sweet, to himself. He held a bowl of Okayodon in his hands, grabbing it from the lamp desk beside him.

“I accept no loss,” Hiruma said to him. “Agonne.”   
Agonne kissed him. “I know.” he said. “I don’t either.”   
They stared at each other for awhile. Agon rubbed his thumb over Hiruma’s palm. Hiruma held him. Hiruma didn’t believe they were going to lose, either. He wouldn’t accept it. Only winning. Hiruma loved victory. He craved it. He was not going to lose, today.

Agon kissed his lips, again, before returning to his meal, eating it. He sat up in bed, hunching over, using chopsticks Hiruma had prepared for him in the bowl to finish it up, swallowing it down. He went for seconds, then thirds, taking a shower, washing his hair, before Hiruma came in, shutting the door behind him, to the bathroom.

He took off his t-shirt, then stood by the mirror, stroking his hair, before he looked at Agon. He loved him. He really did.

He stepped into the shower, and kissed his lips, entering. He showered with Agon, joining him. He hopped onto his waist, making out. Agon held him, lifting him onto his body, moaning into his mouth, gasping. Hiruma let Agon carry him, humping his member, pressing him against the wall. They made love in the shower. Hiruma’s moans were heard. His screams were felt against the walls. His arms hung loosely Agon’s shoulders, nails digging into the skin, making marks in them, moaning.

“ _ Aishiteru _ ,  _ my Agonne, _ ” Hiruma moaned to him, holding his head close to his neck, breathing. Agon pumped into him, nodding his head, groaning.

Agon remembered Hiruma changing his nipple piercings out when they stepped out of the shower, reminiscing. Hiruma took out Agon’s golden ones, instead, replacing them with black ones, taking out his tongue barbell, placing another inside.

Hiruma smiled. “This is for us,” he told him, sweet, somber, looking away some. “Black is a color that represents many shades; many colors. When they all join, they become black. Black represents One. Union. Secrets. Mystery. Curiousity. All in the same. I love you, my Agonne.”   
Hiruma kissed him. This was a big game for them. Agonne held him. They held each other, reminiscing in one’s presence, joining. Agon sighed into his neck.

“Yeah,” he said. “I love you too, my Hiruma.”

He hugged him.

Hiruma dressed Agon. He changed him into his football uniform, putting the gear over his shoulders, black. Agon looked at Hiruma. Tears were in his eyes.

Hiruma was crying.

Perhaps he was mistified. Agon didn’t know. This was one of the first times he was left speechless by Hiruma. He couldn’t say, “Oh, look at you. Crying now, trash? Kukuku… I’d thought you’d wait until after the game when I fuck you.” And laugh afterwards at his own joke, but, Hiruma was crying. Maybe he was left emotionally from the sex they just had.

Or maybe he was left emotional by Agon.

He wanted this to work. He and Agon. The team. Everything. Hiruma needed this to work. He wanted to make it to the Rice Bowl. He wanted to be in the NFL. The First Japanese player to actually  _ make _ it. He of his kind who was told no, by nature, they could not,  _ would _ . Agon understood how important this dream was to Hiruma.

He held him. “We’ll make it.” he told him. “Trash.”   
Agon stared ahead at the mirror. He wore his black lensed Oakley Juliet’s. Hiruma nodded, holding him in his arms, as Agon had hugged him, gentle. He stood, football gear on him, and changed into his uniform.

It was black, poppy red stripe running down the sides, names engraved in bright red with the numbers, glowing in the dark when the stadium lights dimmed or reached nighttime. They would be playing in an hour. It was night.

Hiruma put on his uniform. It was around 7, now. They would be leaving, soon. Him and Agonne spent the whole day together. Hiruma had meant for this to happen, as he was in love with Agonne, and this was an Intimate game, and Agonne played his best when he was with Hiruma.

They held hands.

When they arrived at the stadium, their team cheered, Agon snorting, looking to the left of him, Hiruma cackling, shooting rounds of his bullets into the air, exciting his teammates.

“You’ve made it!” Ikkyu cried out. “Hiruma-san!”

Everyone was pleased with Hiruma’s recovery, as he had done a complete 180 from not being able to walk, to two weeks later, being able to play in a match, again, cleared by the Doctor.

“We’re not going to tell them,” Hiruma told Saikyoudai, holding a sheet of paper, “Our friends over at Enma, there. That I’m fully healed. Doctor’s orders.”   
His team cheered. Agon snorted. He crossed his arms. Ikkyu came over to him, along with others, scared freshman, who hadn’t said their wishes of luck to him, yet.

“Agon-san!” Ikkyu exclaimed, pumped. “Your training with Shin-san is now  _ oni- _ complete!  _ Ouhhhh _ !!! I wonder how far our lead will be? A 100 points?  _ 200 _ points?  _ 300 _ —?!”

Agon smirked. “Settle down, Ikkyu,” He told him, putting on his helmet. “We’re going to lead by a landslide, today, kukuku. Those trash should know what’s coming… we’re winning, after all, kuku.”   
Agon walked off.

His team stared at him in amazement. Ikkyu stared at him, gasping, seeing Agon tread down too the other side of the field towards Hiruma, alone.

“Lone-wolf attitude!” Ikkyu said, sniffing, tears forming in his eyes. “I  _ like _ it! That’s my Agon-san! I’m  _ oni- _ pumped! No one can beat him!”

“Oh, yeah, Ikkyu,” A freshman turned over to him, taking off his helmet. Ikkyu stared, alert. “Why do you care so much about Agon-san? He doesn’t scare you?”

“Why?” Ikkyu asked him, wide eyes. “He scares everyone.”

The Freshman remained silent. Chuubou gulped. Well, he wasn’t  _ wrong _ . Agon  _ did _ scare everyone. He sat on the bench, for now, drinking his capsule of water, helmet off, looking ahead of him, alone, but... Agon  _ did _ scare his teammates. Just this past year, he had gotten better at not reacting on impulse, as it was nearing the Rice Bowl, and any action he did could determine the fate of their team’s chances, but…

Chuubou looked at him. Agon  _ was _ scary, but… there was something about him that was off. Hiruma had explained Agon dealt with PTSD, and maybe that was it, but Chuubou felt something in his heart… he felt like something was missing. From Agon.

Hiruma came over to Agon and kissed him. Agon looked in his direction. “Ah-?” he said, taking the water bottle capsule from his mouth. “What are you doing, trash? Kissing my cheek right before a game, kukuku. Aren’t you a devil?”   
“You’re fired up… aren’t you?” Hiruma asked him. “Agonne? Look at Enma. See your twin?”   
Agon looked. Sure enough, he did see Unsui. He was near his team, standing, reading them plays, going over them. Hiruma had good eyesight. Unsui’s eyes were wide.

They got wide when he focused.

Agon remembered when they were in grade school, and he would sit next to Unsui, and Unsui would have wide eyes, trying to focus on a test.

_ Ah? _ Agon wondered in his head, looking at him.  _ He’s not done with his test yet? _

“Agon.” the teacher would tell him. “Eyes on your own paper, please.”

Agon ducked his head, quickly. He turned to the teacher. “Sorry,” He rubbed his head, giving her a false smile. “I was looking for my pencil. I dropped it.”

_ No, he didn’t, _ Unsui knew, almost looking over at him. He turned his test paper, flipping it. Agon just kicked his desk lightly to make it fall, noticing the teacher was walking over, before she could say anything when she got over to him, knowing she would speak to him about being distracted, looking at Unsui. The teacher had to be at the front of the classroom.

Agon was a genius.

Unsui knew, which was why he was going to take him down. Agon was Valedictorian of his school, and had 5’s in all of his classes in the grading system when they went to Highschool together, smart. His little brother had always been that way. Smart.

Unsui was, too. He wasn’t stupid. Just not smart enough, opposed to his twin, Agon, who was. Agon looked at him, eyes cold, grinning ear to ear, seeing his brother.

“He will be the key to our Victory today,” Hiruma told him. “Agonne. Whether Success comes or Fails, he will decide our Victory.”

“...Be careful, Hiruma,” Agon called out, lounging his water bottle in his hand, tip near his mouth, staring ahead. “It’s Unko-chan we’re talking about.”

Hiruma grinned.

The demons were staring at him. Unsui turned to his captain. “Captain.” he spoke. “Will I be playing starter, today? It’s Agon we’re talking about. I have to defeat him.”

“Chill, Unsui,” Their Captain told him, a Third-Year, a starting Quarterback. Unsui’s skills were going to be needed in today’s game, but… “I haven’t revealed the roster, yet.”   
“Then may you reveal it, now?” A voice said. Unsui looked. Monta stepped up, eyes dark, Sena next to him. “Please. I’m begging you. This is our last chance.”   
Sena nodded. “Monta’s right. You might as well do it now, after all…” His face shriveled, shy. “Who knows? We might be facing Hiruma-san, pretty soon, and I don’t know what I’m talking about, haha…”

“You  _ do _ know!” Monta shouted at him. “We  _ are _ facing Hiruma-senpai! Today! Right now!”

“Oh, are we?” Sena rubbed the back of his helmet. “... I was so scared I totally forgot, ahahaha...”

Their Captain looked at Unsui. Unsui looked him in his eyes, back. They were dark. Fierce. It was hard to believe that Unsui was shy, after all, he usually followed orders and rarely spoke up to question any unless he felt the need, as he was introverted, but right now, he was fired up.

It was odd to see Unsui this way.

He smiled. Their Captain liked it. “Alright, Unsui,” he said to him, pulling out the paper roster rolled up in his hands from behind his back.  “How about you reveal it to them, now? As Captain.”

His team cheered. Unsui unrolled the paper, revealing the roster for the Live Finale. It was being taped, all live. All of the major Sports News Networks had flown in to see it. CNN Sports was doing most of the live taping, seeing the game in action, as it was just being started.

Unsui was Starting Quarterback.

Unsui read out his team’s names and positions, calling out everyone to come around, using, “ _ Katsu! _ ” to settle them.

Everyone shut up. Even the stands beginning to pile in froze, hearing him. Agon didn’t shake. All he did was dig in his ear, setting his head down in his palm, tilting it. He blew on his pinkie. Hiruma just grinned.

“What the hell was that…?” Ikkyu heard one of his teammates ask. Ikkyu stared at Enma’s side of the field, shocked.

“Unsui…” Ikkyu said, lip falling.

“Cover your ears,” he had told Kurita before he did it, as his team was rowdy. Sena was lucky enough to catch on to it, as Riku had did the same, covering his own, telling Sena to do likewise. Unsui yelled. His team joined.

“I’m going to be reading the Final Roster,” Unsui told his team, speaking to them once quiet. “If you want to play in this game, you will hear your name called and be in position, got it?”

“Yes!” His team shouted.

Unsui had well control over situations like this. Hiruma took note of this. He took note of this for a long time, after watching Practice Matches with Unsui playing Starting Quarterback in it, as he only played in Practice Matches, and not in Official Games.

Unsui wasn’t a  _ bad _ Quarterback, Hiruma told himself, biting the end of his gumstick, thinking about it. Interesting. Unsui hadn’t played in one Official Match Starting Position yet. He had  _ yet _ to fill those shoes, as their Captain, also Quarterback, took priority.

Unsui would not back down. He sat on the bench, after reading, “Koutarou; Kicker. Riku; Running Back. Sena; Running back. Monta; Cornerback. Kurita; Center. Unsui; Quarterback.”

Everyone congratulated him, clapping. Their Captain came behind Unsui and rubbed his shoulder, placing his hand atop his shoulderpad, through his uniform.

“You earned it, Unsui.” His captain told him. “Now, defeat him. That Agon!”

The both of them stared at Agon.

Agon grinned, shortly, under his breath. He leaned forward, arms on knees, sitting on the bench, and with a chilled laughter, he laughed, cruelly, looking at them.

“They want to go against me, huh…?” he asked himself, quiet, his team turning too face him, hearing him. “They’re all Flies.”

He was going to crush them.

He grinned. Agon stood. Hiruma came near him. Fifteen minutes before the game started, Hiruma explained the game plan to the team.

“Agon and Ikkyu will rule the Second Quarter,” Hiruma told them, speaking up. “Using their combo-play. Got it? Up until then, protect Agon and Ikkyu with every bone in your body! The First Quarter will only be us testing Enma, seeing what they got. Hear that, you fucks? Dig out any earwax you have and listen up! Score points if you can, but up until then, protect Agon and Ikkyu with every bone in your body, I mean it! I’ll kill you if you fuck up even one millimeter!”

“ _ Yeah _ —!” His team screamed back.

Hiruma smirked. He looked at Taka, then Yamato, then Akaba. He would use them for something later. Right now, he was only testing Enma.

_ Show me what you got. _ He said, looking at them. He eyed Kurita, surrounded by Sena, and Monta.  _ Enma. _

Agon came near him. Ten minutes before the game started, they held each other, close, seeming to be in their own place, as the team stared in wonder, looking at them. Agon only seemed to exist with Hiruma, now, in this moment. He held him in his arms, standing, embracing his love. Hiruma held him.

He remembered those times. He remembered when Agonne went to the hospital, for the First Time, and Hiruma wasn’t sure he would come back. He remembered crying the fourth day, alone in bed, missing the spot that was once warm,  Agonne. Agonne remembered being in the Mental Hospital, when he had Fallen, and woke to Hiruma, seeing him above him, loving on him, having sex with him, in the bed. He remembered all those times. The times those two shared, the moonlight, the sunlight, all of it, they remembered.

They loved.

He placed his guard against Hiruma’s neck, feeling him. He hugged his hips, resting his hands among them, breathing. Their helmets were on. They touched, guards close together, closing their eyes, feeling one’s presence. Hiruma rested his hands among Agonne’s arms, rubbing him. Sena looked at them.

_ What? _ He wondered in his head, seeing the two of them. Never in his life had he seen Agon so… patient with somebody. So… still. And Hiruma, he had never seen his Previous Captain so… loving. So… caring. Hiruma breathed with Agonne, feeling him.

He broke away from him. Hiruma looked in his eyes, seeing them shift hazel, looking golden, in the light. Hiruma’s were blue, Agonne noticed, looking into him. Agon’s shifted amber, forming gold, seeing Hiruma looking into them, loving. Hiruma saw. He felt. He felt Agonne. He continued to look at him, Agon’s own twinkling, looking into Hiruma’s, smiling, becoming bright when he saw Hiruma in his uniform, together, with him.

The Game Began. The Coin Toss was started. Hiruma stood on the field, along with Unsui, as the Referee began the Coin Toss, crowds in the stands cheering, beginning to feel the atmosphere heighten, as the Game of the Century was starting.

“Look, it’s Agon!” Someone shouted out, pointing their finger at him. “I love you, Agon!”   
A round of cheers went out, people hooting, whistling, yelling. Agon wasn’t listening. He looked at Hiruma standing, his lover holding his helmet behind his shoulder, cool, perching a gun among his arm, grinning. Unsui stood across from him. Hiruma’s eyes were focused on the game, today.

They were winning.

Both said this in their heads as the Referee called out “Enma—Heads!” and “Saikyoudai—Tails...!”, tossing the coin, flipping it. They caught it.

It landed on Tails.

Enma cheered. Hiruma tsked. That put him on Defense. He only grinned, looking at his teammates. He walked away. It wasn’t a bad thing. Unsui nodded his head, beginning the formation as he trekked downfield to his own, starting the First Down.

The Referee blew the whistle. Agon stood from the bench. Everyone felt the cold atmosphere, coming from him. Agon neared Hiruma, and there, he spoke to him.

“Hand me the ball each run,” he said in his ear, smiling. “Kukuku…”

He smacked his ass. Hiruma listened. Agon played best on Defense, and even on Offense, Agon was a monster. These next few plays would only be to scout Enma, and see how much Sena had grown.   
“Pass to me as well, Agon-san.” Ikkyu begged, eyes still, looking indigo in the light, walking beside Agon. “I’m going to wreck Monta...”

An ominous aura was felt from him.

“Sure,” Agon told him, putting on his helmet. “You can wreck him as many times as you want, Ikkyu.”

The demons smiled.   
Ikkyu smirked. Ikkyu had always wondered why everyone was so  _ afraid _ of Agon. He knew  _ why, _ but, didn’t understand. He was an incredible Athlete. Never in his life had he met somebody so so multi _ -talented _ , so perfect, and  _ destructive _ …!! Power, like his. Agon spotted him in middle school, when they attended together, their Last Year. Ikkyu had gotten pushed down by some School Bullies, and Agon had came, showing up at school, pushing them over.

“Outta my way.” He told them. “Trash.”

They grabbed Ikkyu’s lunch. A bento. One of them had the balls to throw it at Agon. Ikkyu looked.

_ No shit! _ He cried out in his head, seeing it fly for Agon’s head, as Agon had turned around and wouldn’t be able to see it yet. He wouldn’t be able to react! It would hit him—

Ikkyu caught it.

Agon looked.  _ Ah-? _ He turned around, grinning shortly, seeing Ikkyu stand behind him, holding his bento. Agon would’ve caught it. His Godspeed Impulse was in the middle of reacting, hands in pockets, but Ikkyu caught the lunchbox, flying from his locker, fast. He landed.

_ Catching at that Angle.  _ Agon said in his head.  _ Shouldn’t have been possible for normal trashes. Who is this kid? _

“I am a proud catcher,” Ikkyu told the men, standing tall, proud. “You won’t be able to defeat me. I have pride. I let you bully me,” Ikkyu stared at his lunchbox, “Assuming you knew your place, but you didn’t.” His eyes seemed to glow, dark, staring at them, menacing. “I won’t let you do this again. Next time you see me will be the last. Be glad this wasn’t a field.”

Ikkyu dropped his lunch box for them to see.

“Here,” he said, “you can have it. Since you want to act like pigs, eat like ones. Eat the dirt from the ground, and lick from it and the dust that swirls at my feet. Weak.”   
He made a bad face, tsking. A lot of people were weak, to Ikkyu, in his respective playing field. He always looked for something. Power. Talent. Anyone.

Agon saw it in him.

Someone  _ like _ him.

“...I’ll buy you one,” Agon offered, eyes wide. “Ikkyu.”

Ikkyu looked at him.

_ Isn’t this interesting? _ Agon laughed in his head. Someone  _ like _ him actually showed  _ up _ ! Ikkyu stared in amazement. At Agon. He had thrown those bullies out of the way with a mere touch. Power. Like him. Ikkyu recognized it.   
“...No, Agon-san.” he told him. “Let me.”   
Ikkyu followed him. The two of them spent their lunches together when Agon came to school, finally, for once, with Ikkyu following Agon to his classes, speaking to him, peppy, talking about abstract things.

Agon just sat, smirking, listening. “No,” he said one day when Ikkyu asked him to join football, suggesting he should do it. “I’m not interested.”

“Why not?” Ikkyu asked him, smiling. “You’d be great at it! Me and you, c’mon, Agon-san!”   
Agon smirked. “Me n’ you, huh?” He looked up at the sky. He laughed. “That’ll get in the way of my love making… kukuku,”

“Getting it on again, huh?” Ikkyu said, lip falling.

The days seemed to flow together. Agon never played football with Ikkyu in Middle School, which was why he was so hyped to have Agon play when he did in Highschool, as his Godspeed Impulse was beautiful, and anyone who saw it could hardly deny it was. Agon was an Athlete. He was proud. He and Ikkyu stood on the field, pride taking them.

They were monsters.

Agon respected Ikkyu’s strength. It was just like his own. Ikkyu was proud. His catching was no joke. If there were anyone on this team Agon would throw a pass to without a doubt they would catch it, it would be Ikkyu. He was just reliable.

The Kick Off happened.

The ball flew high in the air.

Ikkyu darted forward. So did Agon. Kobayakawa Sena flew down the left flank of the field, easy, as the ball had been kicked in such a way he wouldn’t get to it—

Sena caught it.

He got to the ball, catching it in his arms. Agon grinned.  _ Ah? _ He said in his head, seeing him. He used his teeth, smiling.  _ He actually managed to get to the ball, huh? _

Agon was focused on Sena. He was going to crush him—blitzing him. So was Ikkyu.  _ Come. _ Agon sounded in his head, seeing Sena dash towards him, right in his direction. They couldn’t win unless they took Agon down.

“If you do not take Agon down,” Unsui said to his team, a practice before the game started, speaking up in the crowded circle. “We will not win. I’m sure of it. Agon’s the best of the Geniuses, and if we can’t get through him, we can’t defeat the Others. Hiruma will make sure we won’t get through him. He knows this. Agon’s our biggest opponent, right now. Defeat him.”

“Um… If you don’t mind me asking, Unsui-san,” Sena raised his hand, suddenly, bashful. Everyone looked at him. His eyes were wide, brown. “What makes you so sure Agon is the best?”   
“Good question.” Unsui told him. “I’ve seen my brother. I’ve grown up with him. Agon’s only weakness was that he didn’t train. Now that he is, more than ever, there’s not much that can stop him. Does that answer your question?”   
“Yes,” Sena answered. “It does, but…”   
“We can defeat him,” Unsui spoke up. “It’s not like he’s undefeatable. All we have to do is find a crack in that dam and we’ll plow through, all together. Pressure him.”   
He smiled, confident.

Unsui had grown easy, around Sena, and his team, and was growing out of his shell, as he didn’t keep to himself, anymore. Sena remembered stumbling upon Unsui in the library, as something was on his heart, and asked Monta where Unsui was before then.

“Do you know where Unsui-san is?” Sena asked him, in their shared dormitory. Monta chewed a banana, reading a  _ Shonen Jump _ Magazine.

“ _ Um _ …” He scratched his hair. “I think he’s in the Library. Try that. He said something about going to study. Why?”

Sena shook his head. “Nothing,” he said. “I just feel like… something’s on my chest, that’s all.”   
He laughed, bashful. Monta looked at him. Sena and him had been through alot together; they had their ups and downs. But Monta could finally say that him and Sena… Sena was his best friend. In this world, he cherished Sena.

That was his friend.

“Sena…” Monta spoke to him. “If you feel the need to speak to Unsui, you probably should. You are too kind, for this world, I think, but… That’s a good thing. You should go see him. Sena.”   
Sena nodded. He entered the Library, holding his Textbooks for his Science and English Self-Learning studies. He sat next to Unsui

“Um, Excuse me,” Sena began to say, polite, pulling out a chair. “May I sit here? Can you… help me with my studies? Ahaha…”   
Unsui was reading a book. He looked up. “Sena.” He said. His eyes were dark, looking gray in the area’s lighting. “Of course, sit down. What do you need help with?”   
Sena looked at his books. “Science and English,” he said. “Even though Panther tries to help me with my English sometimes, it’s still hard! Haha!”

“Maybe I can help.” Unsui looked at his textbook, seeing it. “Let me see.”   
Unsui began reading over it. Sena looked at it. Something was on his heart. He wondered what to say. Unsui was really serious, and not a person that Sena regularly saw as open. Sena looked at him.

“Um…” he began to say. “Unsui-san, may I… speak with you?”   
Unsui looked at him. “Sure,” he said, eyes solemn. “What do you want?”   
“ _ Um… _ ” Sena’s heart was beating a million miles per a minute. “Even though you’re Agon’s brother, I think… you should let that go—”

“Huh?” Unsui looked at him, lip falling, eyes dark. Sena flinched. When Unsui did that look, he almost looked like Agon, but…

“ _ Hiiii… _ ” Sena froze, clenching his teeth. He regained his composure, sighing. No, he had to do this. “I think you should be… your own person. Whatever Agon does, that’s not you. You’re Unsui. He’s Agon. His actions, are not… yours. I don’t think you should be so hard on yourself, Unsui-san. That is what… I think.”   
He rubbed the back of his head, bashful. Unsui looked at him. Sena had said such words… to him. He folded the book he was reading shut.

“You’re right,” Unsui sighed, telling Sena. Sena looked in astonishment; half of him was scared Unsui didn’t snap and the other was surprised he was handling it with such… calmness. “Agon has always been the outgoing-type. I’m actually quite shy,”   
He laughed, smiling, remembering the days when Agon would speak up for him in class, raising his hand, cutting him off.

“He wants to get water!” Agon would shout, raising his hand, when Unsui would bashfully ask to get a drink outside.

“Agon!” He would say. He couldn’t believe his brother. Agon would lounge back in his chair and snort, looking ahead.

“You were thirsty, right?”   
Sena’s eyes widened, seeing his Vice Captain confess he was timid; introverted. Unsui…  _ shy _ ?! He almost laughed. Actually he did, light, covering his mouth. Unsui looked at him.

“What?” he asked, seeing him. “What’s so funny? Sena.”   
“No… it’s just…” Sena continued to laugh. He calmed down. “It’s just you were so serious, I was scared to ask for help with my classes!”   
Unsui laughed. “No, please.” he said. “Perhaps I should loosen up. If you need any help, please come to me. I’d be more than willing to help, Sena.”   
Unsui was kind. He had always been that way, Agon knew. Unsui reminded him a lot of their mom, how kind she was, when she gave Unsui a Wish Flower from the ground, handing it to him.

“Here,” she would say, “Unsui-kun. Your flower has arrived! Make a wish.”

She laughed, sweet. Unsui looked at it. Curious. Agon watched him. They were outside, in the summer, around four years old, before she…

Got sick.

“What is it?” Unsui would say, staring at the Dandelion. “It has no petals. ”

“A Wish flower!” She exhaled, smiling. “Make a wish!”   
It’s a  _ Dandelion _ , Agon knew, snorting, crossing his arms. He sucked his teeth. Unsui blew on it anyways, making a wish.

“What’d you wish for?” Agon’s mom asked Unsui, her child, smiling warmly. Unsui blushed. He held his hands behind his back, shifting his feet, bashful.

“That you’d be here, forever…” Unsui said, smiling. “Mom.”

She died within 6 months.

Unsui never understood the missing feeling he felt within him, and maybe it was easier for him to move on from Mom’s death because he didn’t have as much memories with her as Agon did, but… he knew that missing feeling was felt because it related to his mom. Her.

Saiko.

That was her name. Agon felt a missing feeling within him all the time, and Unsui talked with his Therapist about Agon, his brother, and how he must feel on a daily basis, dealing with PTSD, and how to help his brother with it.

“Please,” Unsui spoke to him, confessing. “I want to help my brother.”

“But first,” His Therapist raised one finger. “You must help Yourself.”   
He was right, Unsui said to himself, returning to the field, seeing Sena run forward, all seeming like slow motion as he faced against Agon and Ikkyu, Agon letting out a manic laughter, grinning ear to ear, waiting for the commoner to oppose him.

_ That’s right.  _ He said in his head.  _ Agon  _ is _ the strongest player. But… _ “GO, SENA!” Unsui shouted out, eyes widening, watching his running back dash forward. “TAKE HIM  _ DOWN—! _ ”  _ Sena will take him down…! _

Unsui trusted him.

Agon tore through the line easily as Mizumachi came to stop him, using a Swim, a technique Agon had already foresaw. Hiruma watched, smirking.

_ But… _ Hiruma said in his head, chewing on his stick of gum.

“Die, trash!” Agon raised his hand for a chop. Sena’s eyes widened. “Go to sleep!  _ Ku— _ !”

He slammed his hand down.

Agon was stronger.

Sena was downed. At least, that’s what everyone thought. He used a Devilbat Ghost to the right, dodging Agon’s chop, knowing it was coming.

“Sorry,” Ikkyu said, catching him, going to the right, following his movements. “You’re not getting away, Sena.”   
Sena felt no fear. Ikkyu reached out for a tackle, to down him, but Sena believed.  _ Monta…!! _ He cried out, believing in him; his friend.

Monta came.

“ _ Sena _ !” he shouted. He leapt forward, tackling Ikkyu from the side, catching his blind spot. Ikkyu looked.

_ No… _ he said in his head.  _ It couldn’t be…! _

Faith.

Ikkyu was pulled down by Monta. In those seconds, while Agon was distracted, looking at the Great Pillar of Catching, Ikkyu, get caught, Sena dashed forward, through the opening Monta created, and blew past Agon, explosive run kicking up dirt as he ran.

He ran for 16 yards.

_ Yes!!! _ Sena said in his head, cheering, holding the ball close to him. He gained at  _ least _ a down, so far.  _ No one will catch up to me, not my speed, not my runni— _

Agon caught up.

“...You think,” Agon said, raising his palms to block him, eyes wide, suddenly in front of his body. “That will work on  _ me _ …? Shrimp trash.”

Agon grabbed him, carrying his body up, lifting him.  _ Huh? _ Sena thought in his head, for a blank moment. Agon dragged him back. He carried him back to the 9 yard mark, and there, slammed him down, dirt flying in the air. 

Sena coughed out saliva.

“He carried…” Unsui said, eyes wide. “Sena back to the 9 yard mark… so he wouldn’t… make a Down. He took the Down forcibly…  _ himself _ .”

Agon let go. “You can’t defeat me,” Agon laughed, saying to him, looking down. He stood. “I’m undefeatable. Be glad I stopped you here, trash. You have another chance at a Down.” He laughed. “Kukukuku… You’ve only got about three left, kuku.”   
Agon walked away. The crowd was left frozen, seeing Agon’s play, stunned. Agon looked at Hiruma, seeing him smirk. Hiruma walked back towards his position, biting his gum, chewing it. Kakei stared in wonder.

“What in the  _ world _ …?!” Kakei gasped, breathing, in the stands, crossing his arms. “What birthed such a  _ monster _ ? Mizumachi, be careful...! Please.”

“The Gods,” Onihei spoke next to him, suddenly answering. He looked down at the field. Agon joined Hiruma. “Hoping to crush the Failures they’ve made…”

Agon hugged Hiruma’s waist, coming behind him. Hiruma just smirked, feeling him. He opened his mouth.

“Look,” he said, gazing below him. He grabbed Agon’s hand, placing it near his waist. Agon got what Hiruma wanted. He tread his fingers within his tights, feeling…

Lace.

Hiruma was wearing lace underwear for Agonne. Agon began humping his waist, feeling it, taking his hand out from Hiruma’s tights.

“Mmm…” he said in his ear, placing his hands among his hips, humping him. “I like that…”

He grew excited, grinning, staring at the cameras, sticking his tongue out, humping, feeling Hiruma’s tights. Hiruma held Agon’s arms around his waist, grinning to him. This was why their games were recommended 18+. Because of Agon’s Sexual Antics. His humping was the topic of many interviews, having to be popular among the fans, them questioning why Agon even  _ did _ it during the First place. They loved it. Agon was a very sexual being during matches, and even with Hiruma standing in front of him, he couldn’t help himself. He just did what he wanted. Monta looked at the two. What the  _ hell _ ?

This was Live Television.   
“What the  _ hell _ ?!” Monta shouted out loud, seeing the two. Sena looked. Ikkyu smirked. “A-A-Agon-senpai’s hu-hu- _ humping _ —”

“Hm.” Ikkyu scoffed, laughing. “This is just the beginning.”   
He walked away, dusting the gravel from his shoulder pads, joining his team. They lined up, beginning formation.

“It  _ could _ just be one of Hiruma-san’s ploys,” Monta started, eyes wide, figuring it out. He was convinced. “I forgot how  _ scary _ it was to face him.  _ MAX- _ terrifying.”

Sena nodded. “Yeah.” he said. His ribs still ached from being slammed on the ground by Agon. Agon hung around Hiruma, not bothered in the least. He grinned. Hiruma heard their famous chant start.

Saikyoudai’s name was heard from the crowds.

“Saikyou— _ DAI _ !” The crowd cheered, stretching their arms out, clapping twice. “ZAP—! Saikyou— _ DAI _ ! ZAP—!”   
They clapped again.

“There it is!” The loudspeaker boomed, a commentator speaking on the mic, hearing the chant. “Saikyoudai’s famous chant!!! Look what we have here, folks! Agon Kongou, the God of No Fail, versus Sena, the Lightspeed Running Back of Our Era—!!!! Who will win? This play demonstrates Agon’s explosive prowess!”

“He carried him just so he wouldn’t score a down—!” Riko-chan cried out, grown. “Agon-san has  _ yet _ to lose a single game, as he has gone undefeated all Season! Is this Saikyoudai’s Golden Year or Enma’s Underdog  _ Victory _ ?!”

Agon walked across the field, setting up formation within his team, restrapping his helmet.

“Oh, this is the Game of the Century, folks—!” Riko-chan commented, growing excited. “We have the All-Stars of the College Universities playing for us! Right here! Hurry! Place your bets! Grab your tickets! My bet’s on Agon! This will be the Showdown of the Century!”   
“You’re sure pumped, huh?” The reporter next to her asked. “Riko-chan?”   
“Enma’s on Offense,” Hiruma told his team, speaking up. “We’ll keep it this way, using Agon and Ikkyu, seeing how Enma plays, and then make our move in the Second Quarter. Got that?”   
His team nodded. “ _ Yeah _ !”   
The game resumed.

The First Quarter, Agon pressured Sena, stopping him each time, not letting him advance, not even  _ once _ . Riku didn’t  _ dare _ go Agon’s way, after being sent off the field for one pass becoming incomplete, halted by Agon slamming into him, ramming into his body, knocking the wind out of him. Riku stared up at the sky, hair white, through his helmet, flipping over twice before landing on the ground, eyes a wide Aqua blue, stunned.

“Se… na.” Riku had tried to say, breathing, his eyes wider than Sena had ever seen of them. They rolled back into his head. Agon looked at him. He smiled, cruel, putting on his helmet. He laughed.

“Told you, didn’t I?” he said. “Step on the field, and your dead, kukuku.”

Sena clenched his fist. His teeth gritted in anger. Together, He would fight. Not just for Riku’s sake, but for his Team’s as well.

“He’s not going to stop,” Unsui told Sena, upon seeing Agon walk away, towards Hiruma. “You’re next. You  _ have _ to get past him. Sena. We’ll do this, together. Please, use us. You’re not alone.”

Yamato raised a hand to high-five Agon. Agon ignored him.

_ Yeah. _ Sena nodded.  _ That’s right. _ He’d  _ have _ to get past Agon—

Ikkyu intercepted the ball in the Second Quarter.

He snatched the ball out of the Sky from Monta as the Third Down was lost, intercepting it. He ran for fifteen yards before someone caught him, Sena and another member of the line, before he was sent to the ground, falling.

“ _ Damn...it!!! _ ” Ikkyu cursed between his teeth, dropping to the floor, slamming against it. Sena breathed, quick, before catching his breath. His limbs were shaking from excitement—and fear. Ikkyu could’ve kept running. The member that downed him with Sena had gotten a head start. Had he not gotten that head start…

Ikkyu would’ve thrown the ball to Agon and they would’ve scored a Touchdown.

That was scary, Sena breathed. Their line was busy. Enma was using Koutarou, Mizumachi, and everyone to block Saikyoudai, as Banba played Center, along with Yamato, Akaba, and Chuubou to stop Kurita, on Defense, and holding him back, on Offense, even if for a moment, just so Hiruma could throw the ball, making a complete pass to Taka. Unsui continued to watch. Even though they had lost their chances at a initial Touchdown, switching to Defense, he was calm. Their line was strong. Unsui believed in his teammates.

He also believed in his opponents.

“Ouhh, careful.” Agon had said, First Quarter ending, whistle blown, drinking from the tip of his water bottle on the bench. “He’s got his eye on us.”

The First Quarter ended with 35-0, Enma scoring 5 consecutive Touchdowns, all Bonus Kicks making it in the field goal. Koutarou made sure all of the kicks went in, as he flashed his comb, stretching his leg out.

“This is  _ smart _ !” he said, kicking in his last Field Goal before the Quarter ended, “If you take points from us, we’ll take points from  _ you _ —! I’m the Kicker of Enma Fires—!! If you take points from us again—!!”

“They haven’t taken any points from us, yet.” Sena told him, laughing weakly. “Haha… Koutarou-san.”

“Still—!” Koutarou yelled out. “We’ll defeat them—! Smartly!”

Agon laughed. He stood from the bench. Ikkyu looked at him. “Don’t worry, Agon-san.” Ikkyu said, seeing Agon toss his water bottle on the ground, joining the field. He put on his helmet. “I will keep my eye on them and make sure they won’t do any tricks,”   
“Even though you're on this team…” His team said in unison. “Knowing full well Hiruma’s usually the one doing the tricks.”

Hiruma laughed, holding his stomach. Agon and Hiruma hadn’t been all over each other, yet. Ikkyu couldn’t remember them kissing, this game. Was something wrong?   
There wasn’t anything wrong.

In Fact, beginning of Second Quarter, Agon and Ikkyu performed the Sky Dragon, a dark version of the Dragon Fly, using Agon and Ikkyu as Running Backs, Receivers, and Quarterbacks. Hiruma hadn’t gotten snapped the ball once, yet.

Was something  _ still _ wrong with his back? Unsui wondered in his head, seeing Agon play as Quarterback, snapping the ball downfield to Ikkyu, quick. No, there couldn’t be. Hiruma was healed.

He  _ wasn’t, _ Unsui concluded, seeing Agon score a touchdown, making the score 35-7, kicking the Field Goal in. Hiruma hadn’t played Quarterback once. He only stood, acting as one, but Agon caught all the snaps from Banba.

Hiruma threw the ball, twisting his torso.

He cackled, seeing Unsui’s eyes widen. Hiruma was only faking  _ not _ catching the ball, putting into his head that he was in fact  _ not _ healed, when really, he  _ was. _

He was better than ever.

Agon and Hiruma stood side by side, Third Down beginning, joining each other. Unsui’s eyes widened, seeing them. Hiruma called out a hut.

It was starting.

“HUT—!” Hiruma called out. He grinned. Banba didn’t snap. Hiruma turned and faced Agon. Everyone watched as Hiruma slowly took off Agon’s helmet, hopping on his waist, taking off his  _ own. _ He leaned forward and stuck his tongue inside Agon’s mouth, kissing him.

He made out with him.

“ _ WHAT?! _ ” Enma screamed out, seeing the two. Agon held Hiruma on his waist, shifting him against him, making out with him. It was too late. “THOSE TWO—?!”   
Yamato caught the snap from Banba.

He ran. Agon and Hiruma were a distraction. He laughed. Hiruma was brilliant. He ran forward, everyone too stunned to react, as by the time they did, Saikyoudai had pushed through their line, and Yamato had a clear victory in sight.

Sena stood in front of the goal line. He was the only one fast enough to catch Yamato. He wasn’t affected by Agon and Hiruma because he had blanked out, thinking about Yamato and taking him down, becoming the Real Eyeshield 21 again, keeping his title, and maybe it was just his luck, because he turned around, catching up to him.

“I will defeat you!!!” Sena said, raising his arms. “Yamato!”

He did a Bump to his heart. Yamato raised one of his hands. “Sorry, Sena…!” he said, ducking to the side, darting. Sena caught him. Yamato twisted, jumping above Sena, landing on the Touchdown line, into Enma’s End Zone, making a Touchdown.

“We’re winning today,” he said, confident, staring up at the sky, on his back. “As today’s our Victory…!”   
Sena looked, stunned. Saikyoudai kept the ball the entire Quarter. Ikkyu and Agon’s hotline seemed unbeatable, scoring 21 points just all by itself, and Agon scoring double the amount, making it 42, and with one long pass, Hiruma through a Demonic Bewitching Devil Laser Bullet towards Ikkyu, at the end of the Second Quarter with 3 remaining seconds left—

Monta caught it.

Everyone stared in shock as Monta caught the ball, jumping behind Ikkyu, doing a Devil Backfire, as now, it had become the Phoenix Backfire, intercepting the ball from the Opponent.

He landed.

The crowd went crazy. Hiruma scoffed, smirking, looking at Monta. And with that, the Second Quarter ended with Saikyoudai scoring 70- 35 to Enma.

Halftime began.

Hiruma and Agon seemed all over each other. Saikyoudai was used to it. During break, each team got water and went to the bathroom. So did Agon and Hiruma.

Agon fucked Hiruma over the bathroom sink, locking the door behind them. Agon rested his head against Hiruma’s back, fucking him, groaning, tugging down his tights.

“ _ Uh… _ I’ve been wanting to do this all  _ day…! _ ” He moaned to him, groaning, biting his lip. He began to whimper, fucking him tightly. Hiruma held the corners of the sink, whimpering, feeling Agon within him, moaning. His lingerie underwear was down his thighs. Agon and him wore condoms.

He wailed, shouting, lifting his head, as Agon gripped him by the throat, behind him, pumping him rough. They made love in the private bathroom, sensing one another, becoming one.

They exited.

Agon rebuckled his belt, standing outside of the doorway, while Hiruma cleaned up. He came out of the bathroom, and there, kissed Agon’s face, coming near him, licking his lips.

“Mmm…” Agon hummed into him, feeling him. Hiruma left his side. During Halftime, his team had dispersed, and didn’t talk about the bruising handmark around his neck, as well as the fallen, disheveled, way Hiruma’s hair crept around his shoulders, assuming it was sweat, as crowds in the stands went and grabbed food, water, anything they wanted and needed, excited for the Second Half that was going to start.

“Agon’s playing!” People shouted in the streets, telling their friends, family, anyone. “Sena, too! It’s the match of the Century! They’re facing each other! Hurry!”   
The game had packed over 72,000 in Yokohama Stadium, as people from all over the world were flying in just to see the match between Agon and Sena. On the outside of the Stadium stood an overhead screening Agon’s face in a photo, dreadlocks overlapping his eyes, lips cruel. Sena smiled in his photo, sweet. They were pictured next to each other, with a VS symbol proudly glowing between them.

The Third Quarter resumed.

“ _ Wahhhhh!!! _ Unsui-kun, what are we going to do?” Kurita panicked, rushing over to him, lip wobbling. “Saikyoudai’s leading by 70 to our 30! What’ll we do, Unsui-kun?”   
Kurita was Vice Captain for this game. Unsui always thought Captain suited Kurita better. Perhaps, in their Third Year.

“Ha. They can try.” Unsui scoffed, laughing, face serious. He took off his helmet, looking at Agon and Hiruma across the field, Agon rubbing his waist, holding Hiruma close to him, Hiruma taking out a play table from nowhere out of his duffle bag, unfolding it, team shocked. “They won’t win. This game is ours. All we have to do is break Agon and Hiruma’s hotline and their done.”

“How…?” Kurita asked him. Enma began to surround their Guardian God, listening in, offering any advice, opinions, anything.

“Hiruma and Agon are close,” Unsui said to his team, on one knee, leaning in. Everyone listened. Even the previous Captain. “All we have to do is destroy them. Sena, pressure Agon. Keep applying pressure. He gets pissed about when you try him the most, and Riku…”   
Unsui turned to him. He was back from Medical Assistance, now, in the game. “Keep Pressuring Agon, too. I’m not sorry about asking you to do this, again. Keep doing it. Got it?”

Riku nodded. “With all my might.” he said. “Let’s do this, Sena.”

Sena nodded. He drunk from his water bottle, staring at Unsui’s face, pumped. Unsui was a good Captain. And Quarterback. He was gifted in the ways he could reil his team in under intense pressure, and even though they were losing, it wasn’t for long.

Not with this team.

“Koutarou, you’re on Akaba.” Unsui spoke to him, swift. “You used to date, right? Be on him. Pressure him. If it’s you, I’m sure you can do it. You’ll be moving up to our line. Mark him.”   
“ _ Ugh _ !” Koutarou held his face. “That’s going to be  _ hella _ awkward, Unsui-chan! Why would you do that to me? That ain’t smart!”

He pouted. Unsui watched him cross his arms, displeased. Koutarou had started calling Unsui Unsui-chan in an effort to make Unsui feel more comfortable with their team. Unsui was used to dealing with Geniuses that didn’t have their way. After all, he grew up with the King of them All. Agon.

“You want to win, right?” Unsui asked him. “Then this is our best shot. I’m not sorry. Stand by Akaba and mark him. Monta, stay on Ikkyu. You’re doing fine. That last play sure has him riled up, especially Taka. Keep applying pressure. Bump Agon on each play. I’m sure Yamato will want to join in on the fun, too, as Hiruma will pass to him if all of his Star Players are locked.”   
“And you, Unsui-san?”

“I’ll have Agon.” he said to them. “And… Hiruma.”   
He put on his helmet.

“ _ Ah _ ?!” Agon cried out in front of his team, hearing Hiruma announce they were going for an onside kick, using him. “Why not go for a sweep?”   
Agon picked up his own small doll and led it over to Enma’s, kicking them over, knocking them off the table. Hiruma smirked. Agon stood behind him, holding his waist, as Hiruma was bent over, standing, looking at the play formation, leaning on the table. Agon held his hips.

He began to hump him. “I wanna fuck you so bad…” he said in his ear, around his teammates, biting his lip, gritting his teeth. Hiruma wanted to shoot him. His lip fell. This was Live Television. He couldn’t believe it.

“Agon.” He wanted to say, but couldn’t, as Agon had already roped his hand around his neck, choking him.

“S-Stop…!!” Mamori tried to say, horrified, as she, too, knew that they were on Live Television. Agon continued to hump. His lip fell.

“Ah-?” he said. He stopped. “I can’t hump Hiruma on Live Television?”

He grinned.

“We’ll go for the sweep,” Hiruma told him, afterwards, his team shocked, turning his head to face Agon, as if nothing happened. Agon leaned forward, kissing his lips, letting Hiruma peck him a couple times, holding his chin. “Kekekeke… Didn’t you hear me? Your twin will be the Key to our Victory, today. Whether or not he can hold that composure of his will let us know which side Victory is tipping in our scale.”

He laughed.

Agon listened. He leaned back. “Oh,” he said. “Be careful, Hiruma Youichi.” He began to snicker, giggling. “Unko-chan’s watching.”

Hiruma looked. Unsui watched them with dark eyes, studying, before he walked off, grabbing his water. Hiruma stilled.

“Isn’t that fun?” he said. “Agon.”

Third Quarter began.

Agon was being marked by Sena and Riku. Akaba was being marked by Koutarou. Koutarou made a bad face, looking away, biting his lip.

_ Damn, that Unsui. _ He said in his head, not facing Akaba.  _ This is going to be  _ hella _ awkward, but I want to win..! _

“I didn’t want to face you!” Koutarou said, pointing his finger, loud mouthed. Akaba stared at him through his indigo shades, his red eyes blaring beneath them. “But Unsui said I’d have to! Just because this is over between us doesn’t mean I want to see you!”

Unsui called a Set.

“It ain’t smart!” Koutarou called out, almost screaming. “Facing you again! Tsk!”   
“Do you still remember D-Flat 7?” Akaba asked him, suddenly. “Koutarou. Perhaps it might not have worked out for us, but, we will win, today.”   
Kurita snapped the ball to Unsui.

Immediately, the plays begun. Chuubou stood up to Kurita, the Guardian Guard Himself, and closed his eyes, blazing with fire.

“ _ DELTA...DYNAMITE… _ ” He gritted his teeth, arching his elbow into a small triangle, against Kurita’s belly as he held him off. “ _ TRIPLE… _ ”

Kurita clenched his teeth. “ _ FUN...RA… _ ”   
“ _ QUANTUM EXPLOSION—!!! _ ”

“ _ —BA—!!!! _ ”   
The both of them blasted each other back. Chuubou’s nose bled, flying high into the air, flipping, knocked out, as Kurita’s position as Center became open, being knocked back, even for a second…!

“ _ NOW! _ ” Hiruma shouted. “ _ GET THE BALL—! DAMMIT! _ ”

Yamato blasted through the center, jumping over Kurita’s large body, heading for Unsui before he could hand the ball to Sena. He tackled him, but not before Unsui threw the ball high in the air, at a wide angle, the arc peaking, and falling into Sena’s grasp, catching it.

He ran.

Riku covered him. “It seems we will face him, again.” he said to him, quick, spotting Agon in front of them. “I will protect you, Sena. I want my revenge.”

_ Yeah. _ Sena thought. He nodded his head, tucking the ball underneath his arm. Agon faced them, stretching out his arms, prepared to block.

They really think… He gritted his teeth. They can get past  _ me _ ?!

He chopped both their ribcages before they could get past.

Sena dropped the ball, coughing out saliva. Riku did, too. They fell down on the ground, only gaining 6 yards.

The play begun again. The formation held. Time and time again Sena and Riku blitzed Agon, keeping him busy, if only for a moment, before Ikkyu managed to fly over Kurita, Mage Rocketing over the large body, tackling Unsui, still with the ball.

Saikyoudai gained possession.

The crowd cheered.

At  _ least, _ that’s what everyone  _ thought _ . Where is the ball…? Agon wondered in his head, chopping Sena to the left of him, sneaking behind his blind spot. He sensed him. He grinned.

“Where’s the ball, Unko-chan?” Agon asked out loud, looking at his brother. He stalked over. The line was busy, keeping everyone at stake, stilling. Agon moved forward, far from him. Riku flew towards him, dashing, before Agon could get over.

He chopped him.

Mizumachi came. Agon flipped him over his back. “Where’s the ball…” Agon asked him again, grinning shortly, Unsui stilling. “Unko-chan?”

He ran forward, grinning. He darted for Unsui, swimming around the left flank of the line, as all members of both teams were either down or occupied with the line. It was only Agon and Unsui.

“Where’s the ball?!” Agon cried out, laughing. “Tell me where it is—!”

Unsui revealed it from behind his back, on the ground. With a dark gaze, he snapped it upward. Agon looked, turning around.

“Where…?” he said aloud, looking at the sky. The ball began to land. Sena had ran all the way to their goal line. Agon watched him catch it, all the way from there, down the field. Sena blitzing Agon was only a distraction, getting chopped, going towards the ball once he did, out of Agon’s mind. Unsui had snapped it to him for this purpose. Agon’s lip dropped. He was distracted.

What.

The.

Fuck.

The crowd went  _ crazy _ . “Oh, My GOD!!!!” The commentator screamed at the mic, seeing the transition play, Touchdown scoring. “There it is! Kobayakawa Sena’s famous Run! Eyeshield 21!”   
Sena cheered, pumping his fist, screaming.

“Yes!” Panther screamed, at their hotel, raising his arm. “He got it!”

Everyone at home watched in astonishment. Enma ruled the Third Quarter, as Chuubou was out of strength, defending Kurita, and Yamato nearly out of power, having to defend the Guardian God each time. Hiruma knew they couldn’t be on defense for long, as his team was breaking.

“....You Fucking Fatty,” Hiruma called out, looking at Kurita, grinning. “You’re ruining all my cards, kekeke.”

He held his helmet behind his shoulders.

Kurita grinned.

Hiruma was having fun. He was enjoying this game. All year, he had been waiting to face Kurita, as he had grown strong, stronger than ever. It was amazing. He was ruining all his cards.

Agon stood next to him. He held his waist.

“Ah-? This fucking fat ass messing with you, baby?” Hiruma heard Agon ask him. “ All this guy is is trash, kukuku. Nothing to worry about. Don’t mind, no mind, kukuku.”   
Agon grinned. His showed his teeth, laughing. Behind those Oakley Juliet’s, Hiruma could see amusement in his eyes. Not from being challenged, but… Crushing those opponents.

“...Nah.” Hiruma said to him, speaking up. “Just fine and dandy.”

He chewed his gum, grinning. This was problemsome. He walked away. Hiruma was bothered. Unsui still wasn’t breaking, yet. The Third Quarter ended with a mind blowing 85-73, Saikyoudai still in the lead, but Enma catching up. By Fourth Quarter, Enma caught up, with the score board tying  85-85 with two minutes still left in the game.

“Get the ball!” Hiruma shouted at him. “My Agonne—!”

Hiruma was tackled by Sena, suddenly, as he had made his way through his line, defeating him. Agon saw him from the left hand side of his vision.

_ Hiruma… _ he said, eyes wide. He caught the ball, throwing, snapping it to Ikkyu, quick, thirty yards down the field. Agon’s lip stiffened, seeing Hiruma downed, which had to be the first time in the game. Agon looked.

Ikkyu caught the ball.

The stadium screamed in fulfillment. Ikkyu landed. Agon clenched his teeth, stiffening his fist, gritting his mouth.

“Don’t get ahead of yourself…” Agon growled, Sena hearing him, sudden, on Hiruma. Sena looked up, shocked at Agon’s composure. “Don’t get ahead of yourself just because  _ you downed Hiruma—!!!!” _   
Agon screamed. The cameras zoomed in on him. Everyone was shocked. He rushed towards Sena. He almost grabbed him, but, stopped. He remembered he had a game, and couldn’t do this. He gritted his teeth, eyes widening. The referee waited on him to make a Personal Foul. Agon was known to have a bad temper. He pulled back.

_ What…? _ Sena looked at him. All the fans were shocked. Even Akaba and Koutarou, staring at him.

“What’s…” Koutarou breathed. “ _ Wrong _ with… him…?”

Akaba didn’t answer. He only watched. He grimly got up. His team joined Agon, sensing what was happening. Koutarou stood.

“What…” he said, lip falling.

Agon began to panic. His heart beat a million miles per a minute. Hiruma had been downed…! He couldn’t believe it. He wasn’t there to protect him…! Trashes looked at him, all with odd faces, seeming to laugh at him.

_ Don’t laugh at me…! _ Agon wanted to say, but couldn’t.  _ You’re just trash…! You don’t know a damn thing…! _ All he could do was clench his fist, and wait, trying to keep himself together.

“Agon, let’s just get back to the game…!” Yamato came up to him, and grinned, smiling sincere, standing next to him. 

“We’re going to win, see?” He pointed to Sena, down the field, and Riku, who was also downed, flipped over. “Just because he downed Hiruma doesn’t mean a thing—”

He rested his hand on his shoulder.

Agon flipped out.

“Don’t touch me!” Agon barked, smacking him away. Hiruma’s eyes widened. Agon almost charged at Yamato, growing upset. “Don’t lay a hand on me! You think you’re better than me, all because you’re the Perfect  _ Player _ —!”

Agon shoved him.

Yamato backed away, but, Agon chased him, barking, tightening his fist. Hiruma sat up. Something was wrong. Something was wrong with his Agonne…!

“Agonne!” Hiruma shouted, screaming. Agonne froze, if only for a moment, stopping, looking at Hiruma. He was having an episode. Damn. The medication wasn’t helping…!

Agon could feel his skin boil. He was angry. Saikyoudai was going to win. Then why—Then why did trashes  _ doubt _ him?! He could feel his heart beating, hammering against his chest. He gripped his uniform.

“I’m not crazy!” He shouted out loud, screaming, memories of children whispering about him, his dad wondering what to do about him, concerned. “You trash don’t know shit! I’m not crazy! Unko-chan, tell them I’m not crazy…!”

He began to laugh.   
He faced his brother.

Unsui stared at him, eyes wide. Agon… He thought in his head. If he helped Agon, that could ruin his chances to the Rice Bowl, and his team, had fought so hard… The applied pressure was working… but not like this.

“Agon…” Unsui said. “You’re not crazy. Just me. And everyone else. Settle down, please. Everyone is watching.”

“It seems… something is going down on the field,” The Commentator spoke, slow, seeing it play out on the ground below him. “With one of the players, Agon-senshu…”

Everything began to feel fuzzy, for That Agon, as he slipped back, almost stumbling. He ran his fingers through his hair, shaking his head. The environment around him seemed to spin.

“Ah…?” he tried to say, looking up at the sky. His voice began to shorten. “Why am I… so angry? I’m panicking… aren’t I?” He grinned. “Damn… it.”

Agon fell.

Unsui caught him. The game was paused for a brief fifteen minutes, as Agon had fallen into Unsui’s arms, quick, before awakening soon enough, coming to. He was checked out on the bench. Medical assistance looked in his eyes, checking if he was okay, before clearing him for the game. His team stood beside him, far, giving him space, but close enough in a crowd to make sure he was okay.

Agon yawned. He stretched, Hiruma watching him, making sure he was alright. This is nothing special… Agon thought to himself, thinking, at that time.  _ Just an Anxiety Attack. _ Agon remembered having those since he was a kid. Before he was Diagnosed with PTSD. At four, his father took him to the clinic, six months after his mom died, and had him checked out, which was when Agon was Diagnosed with Anxiety, and that was the cause behind his irritability, and at five, ADHD, and at six… he didn’t want to think about it. All he cared about was he was okay, and Hiruma was next to him, holding his hand.

He was okay, Agon breathed. He calmed himself. It wasn’t something he could prevent, as any amount of medication couldn’t delete this issue, but, it could help. It wasn’t preventable that Anxiety Attacks would happen.

“What… was that?” Hiruma heard Monta say, from the other side of the field. “It seems he just… kinda fell, out nowhere, ya know? What was wrong with him? Is he still drinking?”

“No…” Sena shook his head, seeing Agon. “I don’t think… that was the case. I think he just…”

Sena remembered Panther talking to him about how many Athletes had mental disorders, and learned it from Clifford, saying many of them had ADHD, but it was actually a benefit, as it allowed them to focus on different parts of the field at the same time.

“It ain’t smart!” he recalled Koutarou saying in practice, one day, talking about his ADHD and having to take his medication. “Having to take medication just to not feel like yourself! It ain’t smart!”

He kicked in another field goal.

“I agree!” Mizumachi agreed, jumping out of his gear, everyone shocked. “No more medication! No more! Nhaha!”

“Oh, no you don’t.” Kakei said, crossing his arms. “That doesn’t go for you. We just got him on his medication.”   
Kakei had been visiting practice, helping Mizumachi with his blocks, helping them in any way he could just to defeat Saikyoudai.

This was new, to Sena. He hadn’t known athletes had mental disorders, as Panther had explained to him, and, some of them, within his own team, like Mizumachi and Koutarou, had ADHD. He had never thought about it. He looked at Agon.

_ Does Agon have… _ He thought loosely in his head.  _ No… it couldn’t be. _   
“What…?” Monta asked him, scared. “It was scary. Don’t you think? I hope he’s okay. He’s a bad dude, but...”

Sena nodded. “Yeah.” he gulped. “Me, too.”   
Agon had experienced almost going into a heavy flashback. The world around him seemed to blur. He remembered becoming so  _ angry _ with Yamato, the Real Eyeshield 21, him saying those taunts about the Perfect Player back at the hospital seemed to bother him, now, somehow. Agon knew it was his Anxiety at the moment he had it.

Mamori stood and watched. She held medicine, if any needed to be taken. Suzana looked, seeing her hold a capsule of pills.

“Mamo-nee?” Mamori heard Suzana ask, peering over, seeing the capsule of pills. “Celexa? Why do you have that… Mamo-nee?”

Mamori hid them, quick. “Not now, Suzana-chan.” Mamori told her, eyes tearing up. “Not now, maybe later.”

Her lip stiffened, worried.

Agon told Hiruma what had happened, after his lover entered the crowd, sitting down next to him, holding a bottled water capsule. He handed it to Agon, worried look in his eyes, asking everybody to give him space. Agon looked.

“I almost went into a flashback,” he explained, drinking from his water bottle, leaning forward. He was on the bench. “My Anxiety. It does that… sometimes.” He looked at Hiruma beside him, now sitting. He looked like he wanted to say sorry. The lips on them both thinned.

_ I’m sorry. _

Hiruma heard those words come from Agon’s soul. He didn’t say it, as the others couldn’t feel it, but, he could, reading his muscles, seeing the way Agon’s hold on the water bottle loosened in shame, gritting his teeth, looking away.

“It’s okay,” Hiruma told him, wiping his thumb beneath Agon’s Oakley Juliet, feeling a tear drop from him. “You’re alright. Can you… continue this game?”

“Hiruma!” Mamori cried out, stiffening her lip. “That’s enough! He just had an episode and you’re just caring about the game? You and your  _ Victory— _ ”

“No.” Agon cut her off. “I can continue. I’m not giving this up. We…” He grasped Hiruma’s hand, holding him tight. He needed him, now. “Gave up too much for this. We need to Win. This is the Price… We must pay. I may be irritable but, just… give me a moment. Where’s my medication?”   
Mamori rushed over to him over to him, dipped two pills in his hand. Agon swallowed them with water.

“Will he be able to play?” The referee asked them, coming over. “Saikyoudai?”   
Hiruma nodded. “He will play.” Hiruma told him. “Just give us a moment.”   
The referee walked away. “Five minutes.” He said, turning. “Or you’re going to forfeit the match or switch your player. This happens again, you will be Disqualified.”

He turned his head.

Hiruma looked at Agon. Agon felt… anger. He was angry. This was something he could not  _ help— _

“Agonne,” Hiruma spoke up, suddenly, to his team. He grabbed Agon’s hand with both of his, speaking, gaze dark. “Has Anxiety.” He confessed this to the team with wide eyes, looking up, sincere. They looked at him. “It’s not just from his PTSD. He has Anxiety. And ADHD, too. I… will leave it up to you if you want to put him in, or not. This is your Rice Bowl too, after all.”

He looked at Agon. Hiruma and Agon had dark looks on their faces. Ikkyu looked at his teammates. He was stunned. Yamato stepped up.

“I… will want him in the game.” he said. He clenched his fist. “Agon is a proud warrior. A strong one, too. There have been many times when he pulled us out of a pinch. He can not help this. We have to have him—”

“No.” A third-year, Oujou Golden Generation, standing up, parting the crowd. He looked at Hiruma. “I’m not having this. Just because his medication didn’t work doesn’t mean he gets to ruin our chances at the Rice Bowl! I put  _ everything _ on the line for this—!”

“You’re right.” Hiruma said, looking at them, eyes unbarren. “You will raise your hand if you feel the need Agon will participate. The Numbers are 50-50. Your call.”

“Hiruma…” Mamori said.

“What the  _ fuck _ ?!” Ikkyu cried out, sudden, screaming. Agon’s eyes widened. “Of course we’ll put you in the game! You’re our team mate, Agon-san!”

He was crying. Tears streamed down his face.

“And  _ you—! _ ” Ikkyu glared at the Oujou Upperclassman. “I should  _ kill _ you! How  _ dare _ you insult Agon-san like that? We have all given up something, for this…!” He clenched his teeth. “Dammit… How can you be so  _ insensitive _ ! Agon-san gives up his  _ sanity _ just so he can play with us and Hiruma-san  _ everyday _ —! How  _ dare _ you—!”

Ikkyu was screaming. Monta heard him. The stands were frozen, in shock. Agon’s father looked down. His lip stiffened.  _ Agon… _ he said. He couldn’t tell what was going on, as no one could, in the stands. Only the people on the field could. Everyone was left speechless. Silence remained. Agon opened his mouth. He spoke.

“Ikkyu.” Agon told him. “Lay off. I’m playing. Regardless of how they feel…” He stood, grasping Hiruma’s hand. “I’m playing. I’m the Vice Captain of this team. Hiruma… I can’t—”

“ _ UM…! _ ” A pitchy voice had said, almost screeching. Everyone turned to see it was Chuubou. His nose was tipped red. His eyes were closed. “Agon-san isn’t alone! You are not alone! You have this team—!” He shouted. “Everyone on this team cares about you—! For what you are missing, we will fill! We are… Team  _ SAIKYOUDAI—!!!! _ ”   
All of them cheered.

Hiruma stared in shock. His team… He grinned. Those guys. Doing pointless things like this. Agon tsked, turning his head.

“Ah?” he said, calm, now. “Shut up. Your yelling’s annoying…”

He smiled.

The game resumed. It was scary, having Agon run at him, almost charging him, but, Yamato knew that was just an episode. Agon wasn’t acting. He was going to be okay. There were things in this world you could not help.

He held Taka’s hand.

The Fourth Quarter began. It was an All-Out Brawl between Enma and Saikyoudai, making the experience worthwhile, scoring, gaining points, fighting for every lead and Down until—

Sena tackled Agon.

_ Hi...ru… ma…. _ ! Agon had said, being sent to the ground, Sena trampling over, flying over him. He had learned to jump from Panther, and while Agon was distracted, Unsui saying to do it now, as Agon was thinking of Hiruma, now, looking in his direction, seeing him tackled by Monta. Sena rushed forward, with Riku being the decoy, and jumped behind him, making a makeshift bullet, tugging him down by his helmet, blocking his vision.

If Agon couldn’t see, he couldn’t react—

Agon grabbed his ankle, just as Sena prepared to run, landing. He gritted his teeth. “You think you will…” he said. “Get past  _ me _ ?!”   
He jerked him back. Sena fell to the ground, landing on his stomach, crashing, spitting up air, letting go of the ball. It fell, tumbling out of his hands.

The score was 95-95.

Three seconds were left.

Two…

One.

Monta grabbed the ball, standing. Even though he couldn’t throw the ball, he began to throw it. Hiruma rose from the ground, grabbing his arm, tackling him from behind, suddenly rising from the dead. With one final grab, Hiruma snatched the ball, gritting his teeth, snapping it high into the air.

A Hail Mary pass.

“ _ Who…? _ ” Unsui wondered aloud, from his head, seeing the ball travel over to Enma’s End Zone. As far as he knew, no one was there. Everyone had been occupied—

Hiruma believed.

He believed someone would be there, as he had thrown it long down the field, away from Monta, away from Taka, away from Ikkyu, then who…?

Chuubou.

Chuubou caught the ball, catching it in his arms, slamming against the ground. He landed on the Touchdown Line. The whistle blew.

“T- _ TOUCHDOWN—!!! _ ” The referee sounded, stammering. Crowds went crazy, jumping, screaming, chanting Chuubous name.

“Holy shit…” Chuubou had said, looking up at the sky, gasping. “I did it.”

Everyone cheered.

Saikyoudai had won.

The whistle blowed.

Agon let out a sigh of relief, rolling over on his back. Hiruma fell to the ground, beside him, laying the same way, across from Agon.

“We did it…” he told him, with a huff of his breath. “Thought we were going to have to go over into over time… kekeke.”

Agon laughed. “No, you trash.” he said. “Of course not. That damn Chuubou caught it with his power, abandoning his battle from Kurita.”

Chuubou. Agon had said his name. He respected him. As an athlete, now. Chuubou began to cry, tears falling from his face, lip wobbling, screaming out into the sky.

“ _ YES!!!!!! _ ” He screamed, clenching his fist, shrieking. “ _ YA—HA—! _ ”

Red and gold fireworks popped in the sky, Enma on the ground, their hands and knees wobbling, as their shot at the Rice Bowl had gotten crushed.

“No…” Monta said, hair falling. “It’s all my fault—!”

He began to cry.

Sena looked at him. “No, Monta—!” he cried out, smiling, looking at him. “Look—!”

Monta looked up. Ikkyu held out his hand to him, smiling, glove tore up, ripped. Monta had done that, scoring from him in the Third Quarter, ripping the ball from him in the sky.

“If it’s catching,” he remembered him saying at that time. “Then I won’t… lose…!”   
He ripped the ball from him.

“Good game.” Ikkyu said to him. “Monta.”

He helped him from his feet. Monta wiped his eyes with his elbow, hearing Ikkyu begin to talk.

“Even though you’re not like me, gifted, you gave me a run for my money.” Ikkyu looked away. “I’m not sure I would win, if I was alone. You have a good team behind you. Even at your best, you beat me. I’m glad. You are my fated Rival. You should be proud, Monta.”

He clapped his shoulder.

Monta cried, nodding.

“Even in my First Year, I couldn’t make it to the Rice Bowl.” Ikkyu told him, speaking again. “Had it not been for that oni-pass Hiruma-san threw, we would’ve been tied, neck and neck. Oni-Good job, Monta.”

Ikkyu left him.

Monta smiled.

Enma lost.

Unsui fell to the ground. He bent over on his knees and began to cry, clutching the ground on his feet, sniffling. It was over. It was all over. All he worked for—

It was all over.

Agon came next to him. Feet placed themselves next to Unsui’s presence and a person sat down, lounging themselves beside their brother.

It was Agon. “...I remember,” he began to say, struggling. “The first time... I kissed Hiruma.” He looked ahead, at his team celebrating. “I was scared. I didn’t… know what to do. My feelings… for Hiruma… were actually… strong. I actually ran away. I didn’t… know what I wanted to do... with them. All I knew was that… I wanted to be with… this person. Him. I’ve always wanted to be… with him… I just didn’t know it. Do you… want to play Football forever… Unko-chan?”

“Yes…!” Unsui cried out, biting his lip. “Yes…! I do…!”

“I… want to be with him… forever. I want to play with him… as long as I can. And in order to do that… I need to love him…” He paused. “Do you love football...? Unko-chan.”

“I do...!” Unsui nodded. “I do…!”

“Then… Become a Real American Football Player.” Agon stood, placing his hand on his own knee, up to his full height. “And Challenge me… In the Finals… Next Year.”

Unsui nodded.

They gathered for Line Up. There, under the Referee's whistle, they shook hands, blowing tissues, wiping their noses, tears flooding from their eyes.

“Unsui...!!!” Kurita cried, leaning on him. “ _ Hiruma…! _ ”

Hiruma tried to shoot him away, but, he gathered the both of them into a large group hug, holding them, squeezing them. Hiruma should’ve seen it coming, but he was focused on Agon, seeing him stand, across from Unsui, his brother holding his hand out.

Agon looked at the palm of his own hand. He wasn’t used to… these types of things. He wasn’t used to expressing emotion, as it was hard, sympathy, but, he did care about Unsui. He looked at his brother. Agon knew that Unsui understood.

“Then, in the Finals… Agon.” Unsui spoke, smiling, confident. “Next Year… you will give me that handshake, alright?”

“Only if you win…” Agon spat, grinning, toothy. “Otherwise, you’re not getting any handshake of mine.”

He was still his Little Brother.

Unsui recognized this as the First Player Line-up Agon stood for.

That was when Kurita came, and hugged both Unsui and Hiruma, as Agon walked away. Unsui saw through it. Agon cared about him.

So did his mom.

The teams finished up shaking hands, respectfully, and crying, Banba giving Kurita a giant handshake, then a hug, as he deserved it, and Chuubou, released from Medical Facility, had been welcomed with a round of applause, from the stands.

“Go, Little Dude!” Someone shouted, raising his fist. Chuubou raised his own, pumping it into the sky, slow, solitary, as the screen’s overhead video-taped him. Everyone cheered. Sena walked up to Chuubou, greeting him in the line.

“You did great, Chuubou.” Sena told him, confident. “How did those years at Deimon treat you?”

“Good.” Chuubou said. “What about Enma? They treat you fair?”

Sena smiled. “They do.” he said. “You have a good team, too. Is Saikyoudai fun?”

“Yeah. It is.” Chuubou gleamed. “You’re no longer my Captain anymore, Sena. Hiruma is.”

“You’re no longer my Kouhai, Chuubou.” Sena said. “You’re a player. A Real American Football Player… Is what I think.” Sena began rubbing his head, giving up afterwards, shy, bashful, as Chuubou did the same, bowing. “Ahaha…”

“No,  _ you’re _ the Real Player!” he said, fiercely, screaming. “Sena-senpai!”

“Chuubou-kun!”

“Sena-senpai!”

“Chuubou-kun!”

They hugged. Mamori sighed. “Mo-!” she said, seeing them, standing next to Suzana. “They’re still like that, huh? How interesting. They’ll never get over that shyness, I tell you.”

“Mamo-nee,” Suzuana told her, turning her pompoms, speaking up suddenly. “How come you’re not with You-nii? I always thought you guys had something going on…”

“No, Suzana-chan.” Mamori looked, turning her head to face Hiruma’s direction, with a grin. Hiruma kissed Agon, away from the group, holding his arm and hand. “Hiruma has found somebody he loved…! He’s the greatest Captain Saikyoudai has ever seen! And at his back, the Greatest Backbone of all time, is with him, and someone he loved…!The greatest Vice-Captain we’ve seen and I could ever ask for! I could not be more than happy.”

“Oh.” Suzana nodded, smiling, warm. “Okay, then. As long as you’re happy!”   
She grinned, laughing loudly.

She cried later because she realized how hard everyone had worked for this, on her Team.

Enma.

The teams began to depart. Agon respected Unsui, he said to himself, looking at his own hand, Hiruma next to him. He couldn’t be more than happier. He had Hiruma by his side. They were going to the Rice Bowl.

He picked him up.

He kissed his lips. “I couldn't have done this without you.” Agon said to him. “Hiruma.”   
Their noses met. Hiruma nodded his head, feeling him. He kissed his bottom lip, intimate.

“Me, either.” he said. “Agonne.”

They smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BITCH WHAT I GOT TO SAY ABOUT THIS CHAPTER?!?!?!?!!?  
> ERRYTHANG.  
> SO MUCH HAPPENED. DAMN. Agon and Ikkyu. Bruh. SO mad they ain't got no back story, but I'm assuming Agon knew Ikkyu in middle school, as when Hiruma talked about him, he said, "You and Ikkyu as well" as Agon would be satisfied going to Shrinyuji with Ikkyu back when dey was in middle school.  
> Damn.  
> Next. Koutarou and Akaba. Damn. Dem boys got issues!!!! LOOOOL. I always thought it was Interesting how Koutarou had a crush on their Manager back at Banjo, and Koutarou's semi-compatible with Akaba, but I feel like before they really get into a relationship, Koutarou got to sort his feelings out godamn.  
> SOOOOO MUCH TOOOO SAAYYYY BUT MY MIND SOO BLANK RN SO YA"LL CAN TALK ABOUT YO FAVORITE SCENES AND I'll EXPAND!!!  
> ANYWAY, LOVE YA'LL, SEE YA'LL LATER!  
> KUDOS COMMENTS MUCH LOVE!!!
> 
> $PAPA MONSTA$


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OOF—! Sorry ya'll for the long await—! For the UPDATE!!!! LMAOOOO
> 
>  
> 
> IT WAS WRITTEN!!!! BUT THIS BITCH 30+ Pages? And I don't think they gon stop getting longer??? Lmao  
> right now I'm just deciding whether or not to give ya'll long ass chapters or split them up, keeping them  
> at least 20+ pages, and breaking them into parts like recently pt.1 pt. 2 or pt. 3 lmao bc at this point in the  
> story, it's heating up hmhmhmh.  
> Sniff. *dabs cheeks with money while crying* ya'll don't understand i fucking love this couple so much bc of the godamn possibilities and they so light and funny UGHHHH!!!!! XDDDD  
> ANNYYYYWAAYYYY ENJOY THIS CHAPTER, YA'LL! YOU DESERVE IT!!!! THANKS FOR BEING SO PATIENT—!!!!!
> 
> $Papa Monsta$
> 
> PEACE! — $ D $ b

After the match, Agon made love to Hiruma.

As soon as they got in the door, Agon grabbed Hiruma, holding him on his waist. Hiruma hopped on it, letting him push him into the counter. Agon shoved him on it. Hiruma moaned, Agon coming over him. He began to make out with him, kissing his lips, running his tongue into his mouth, along it.

Hiruma moaned. He began to whine, Agon coming between his legs, humping him, breathing. Hiruma held his neck. His hands hung around his shoulders, nails digging into them. Hiruma whimpered.

“ _Agonne,_ ” he said, feeling the friction between them begin too grow, “ _Agonne…! Oh…!!_ ”   
He moaned, shouting. He leaned his head back. It was almost unbearable, the amount of pleasure Agon was giving him. Agon was hard, and through Hiruma’s leggings, Hiruma could feel himself growing harder by the minute.

“ _Agonne…_ ” Hiruma moaned against him. His lips parted. His thighs were on either side of him. Hiruma held Agon close to him, Agon kissing his neck, humping deep into his waist. Agon rubbed his ass with his hands, feeling him, gripping it.

Hiruma whined. Agon felt up his leg, reaching back, taking off Hiruma’s shoes. Hiruma’s toes curled. Agon was about to do him, right now…!

Agon took off his leggings.

Agon undressed Hiruma, slipping off his white cropped hooded sweater, over his shoulders, exposing his pale body, making out with him. Agon felt Hiruma’s fingers trace his back, lifting the muscle tee from him, exposing his bare chest, coming against Hiruma. Agon unbuckled his pants. They fell to the floor. He took off his shoes.

He came against Hiruma, hard, humping him. Hiruma moaned, nails scraping at his back, harsh, screaming.

“ _Uh…_ ” He moaned, Agon biting his lip. “ _Agonne…_ ”

Agonne kissed him. Hiruma pecked his lips. Agonne came into his mouth, hard, body rough, thrusting against Hiruma’s length, spilling precum from him. Hiruma’s head went blank. He let Agon move against him, coming against his body, feeling him. Hiruma breathed.   
“ _Agonne..._ ” he said, sighing into him, “ _Touch me._ ”

Agon reached down. He grabbed Hiruma, beginning to rub his thumb across his tip. Hiruma spilled into his hand. Agon rubbed his shaft, pumping him a few times, seeing Hiruma shiver, looking blankly up at the sky.

He moaned.

Agonne pulled his hand away. Hiruma nodded, kissing him, pecking his lips, pressing their foreheads together. They kissed, once, before Agon pulled his nose away, nuzzling it against the the crook of Hiruma’s neck, into it, reaching down, beginning to rub Hiruma’s hole, enticing him.

Hiruma moaned. His eyelids fluttered. He looked up at the ceiling, blank, letting Agon touch him, within him. He held Agonne against him, tight, nails digging into the skin. Agon groaned.

He nodded, kissing into his neck, licking upon his throat. Hiruma stretched his neck, leaning his head back, letting Agonne come upon it, planting his kisses there, licking him.

“ _Uh…_ ” He moaned. “ _Agonne, please…_ ” He leaned his head down. “Just do it _now…_ please…” He gripped him tighter, voice loose, drawing his words out. “Agon… _get in me now…_ _ Uh… _ _please… get in me, now._ ”

Hiruma moaned again. His head lobbed backward, loose, feeling the intimacy begin to grow. Agon could hardly handle it, Hiruma begging him, voice becoming drawn out, moaning, croaking. Agon soothed inside of him, stroking his walls, rough.

Hiruma gripped him tighter. Agon pulled away. Hiruma’s hold on him loosened. Agon leaned him back on the counter. When he entered Hiruma, Hiruma nodded, feeling him, eyes becoming starlight blue, light, feeling Agon fuck him on the counter, good.

Right.

They kissed. Hiruma opened his mouth wide, letting Agon’s tongue enter him, there, licking upon him, into him. Hiruma nodded. He moaned, whimpering, breaking away, beginning to feel Agonne speed his pace, getting a feel for him, deeper.

“ _ Agonne… _ ” he pleaded, loose. Agon pounded him. “ _ Love in me… please. _ ”

Hiruma sounded as if he was speaking, far away, about something Agon wouldn’t understand, but would, later.

Agonne came inside him.

Hiruma kissed him.

Agonne and him woke in the morning. Agon was still resting in bed. Hiruma cooked breakfast. He was wearing Agonne’s buttoned down formal shirt found on the floor. He was making Teriyaki Udon soup.

“Agonne.” Hiruma called out, sweet. Agon looked. He was sleeping on his stomach. It was morning, already? The sky outside was blue, matching Agon’s eyes. He saw Hiruma. “Wake up.”

Agon sat up, yawning. He looked at Hiruma. He wore his buttoned down formal shirt. It was white. It was time for him to wake up, anyway. He got up, yawning again, before walking over, and kissed Hiruma on his cheek.

“Coffee’s on the stove,” Hiruma told him, smiling sweetly. “If you want any, My Agonne.”   
Hiruma had fixed him a cup. Hiruma’s own rested near Agon’s. It was black. Agonne’s was creamed, just the way he liked it.

“You’ll have to get ready,” Hiruma laughed. “Your fucking twin will be here any minute.”   
Agon groaned. His twin, Unsui, would be picking him up, today. They would be going to the Philippines. He was going to meet his dad.

Agon groaned again.

“Don’t give me that,” Hiruma laughed again. “I just made you breakfast.”   
Agon smiled. He brushed his teeth, in the bathroom, then washed his face, looking at himself in the mirror. His eyes were hazel. They seemed to shift color, looking at them. There were green flecks in the midst of the amber. Agon never got his eyes.

When he was a kid, Unsui used to think they were really cool, saying they were green. Having eyes like these weren’t common in their ethnicity.

“They’re just eyes,” Agon remembered telling him, when they were little. He bounced a beach ball in their backyard. “Unko-chan.”   
Unsui’s eyes were gray. They were dark, sometimes, but when it was light outside, or winter, and he was happy, they were gray; light. Agon looked at him.

His own were green.

They didn’t really start changing until he got into puberty, and then, they just became a hassle to keep up with, as everyday he would wake up and see his eyes change, shifting colors, reflecting the area around them that they saw. He said they were hazel, but, Agon didn’t really know  _ what _ color they were. They kept shifting. And changing.

Agon’s father had said Agon had gained it from their side of the family after Unsui wouldn’t stop talking about it.

“They’re green now,” his father had told him, in Kantou. “But wait, they’ll change.”

They changed. Agon saw them shift blue, then green, then reflecting the color of the lens he wore in his Oakley Juliets the more he grew up. They were almost a mirror of the surroundings around him. But around Hiruma, they were amber.

He came out the bathroom. Hiruma was still cooking. He came behind him, soft. He rubbed his stomach. He held him. Hiruma let him. Agon rested his head on his shoulder, laying it down, breathing. He sighed.

This was hard. It was tough. His anxiety. He almost had a Mental Breakdown on the field, remembering,  in front of everyone. Including Sena. He breathed. His heart began to race.

Hiruma rubbed his hand around his stomach, holding him. That was right. Hiruma was there. With him. He’d be with him, through this. He looked at the clock. Agon saw it was 10:01. He’d be leaving around 12. The flight was at 1.

Agon was jittery. His ADHD wasn’t helping, either. He laughed at himself. Man, he was a mess. Hiruma seemed to laugh, smirking, seeing him. Agon couldn’t help it. Now, it was funny, because he  _ couldn’t _ help it, and that’s what they were laughing about.

Hiruma held him.

Agon rested in bed. Hiruma came against him. He took off his shirt, exposing lingerie beneath it, and came over Agon’s back, resting on him. He held both their bowls of Udon. Hiruma laughed. Agon looked at him.

He was sexy.

Hiruma put their bowls of Udon off to the side, on the lamp desk. He came further against him, rubbing his shoulders, beginning to moan, right in his ears.

Agon could get off to this.

Just an hour of Hiruma moaning to him would be the best pleasure ever. Hiruma rubbed deep in his creases, stroking him. He eased him.

Hiruma moaned. Again. Agon bit his lip, hearing him. He moaned, faster, as if Agon was behind him, fucking him.

“We can do that, you know,” He broke away, kissing his ear, nibbling on it. “Right now…” He dragged it into his mouth. He began to lick him, sucking on him, there. “ _ Anytime you want… _ ”   
Hiruma moaned. That was accidental. He hadn’t meant to do that one, but just the mere  _ thought _ of having Agon in him… he couldn’t  _ bare _ it.

He moaned. Agon bit his lip. Damn, this was hot. Having Hiruma moaning in his ear was  _ not _ helping his case. He looked.

“ _ Agonne… _ ” Hiruma moaned his name. Agon stilled. “ _ Agonne…! _ ”

Hiruma was acting like Agon was really giving it to him. Damn…! Agon clenched his teeth, jerking. He turned around, lifting Hiruma off of him, bending him over, coming behind him. Hiruma moaned. Agon took off his lingerie.

Hiruma nodded, feeling Agon’s hands tread down his waist, lifting him some. His back met Agon’s stomach. They were both on their knees. Agon’s fingers treaded his ass. He began to finger it, sticking his middle finger within him, beginning to rub his hole with it, slicking the precum within him, spreading.

Hiruma moaned. He felt Agon within him. His fingers probed within his body, two of them. He stroked him. Hiruma moaned out. Agon continued to move within him, stronger. His erected dick was underneath his own. Agon moved against him, humping, member sliding beneath Hiruma’s. He moaned.

“ _ Agonne… _ ” he pleaded. “ _ Agonne…! _ ”

Agonne continued to move against him. He fingered him. He kissed his neck. He licked him, there. He broke away from him. Agonne nuzzled his nose against him, moaning, beginning to breath. Hiruma moaned upon him, turning his head to kiss his jaw.

Agonne pulled his fingers out of him. Hiruma breathed. He let Agonne angle him, placing his dick within his body, upward, sliding Hiruma down on top of it. Agonne began to move in him.

“ _ Agonne…! _ ” Hiruma begged, throwing his head back. His hands traced Agonne’s neck, above him, wrapping their arms around it, loose. Agonne continued to move in him. He moaned. “ _ Agonnne! _ ”

Agonne heard Hiruma moan. His hands traced Hiruma’s waist, holding him, as Hiruma begged. Agon kissed his jaw. Hiruma moaned out, groaning, Agon moving in him, fast. Agon rubbed his nipples, feeling him. Hiruma gasped, feeling his love trace his hips. Agon grabbed Hiruma’s member and began to stroke it, enticing him.

“ _ Uh…! _ ” Hiruma moaned out, almost crying. “ _ Agonne! _ ”   
Agonne continued to stroke him. His mind was all over him. He was going to make love to Hiruma. Hiruma screamed.

He cried out, tears streaming down his face, Agon moving in him, upward, thrusting strong, violent, malicious. He wanted more of him. Agonne.

Cum leaked out of Hiruma. Agonne wanted more of him, too. He was moaning against him. Hruma whimpered. Agon heard him.

Hiruma leaned his head back. His lips met Agon’s mouth. Agon breathed to him. Hiruma moaned inside of it, screaming, slight, eyelids fluttering, moaning to him. He nodded. Agon kissed his lips, light, beginning to make out with him, running his hand down Hiruma’s waist, feeling him.

Hiruma nodded. He felt Agon’s hands trace the cum on his stomach with his fingers, rubbing his stomach. Hiruma began to spill. Agon continued to feel him. Hiruma was going to cum any moment. He sobbed, tears flowing out of his eyes.

Agon ran his hand up Hiruma’s neck and prepared to choke him. Hiruma nodded. Agon wrapped around Hiruma’s neck, bending it backward, some, Hiruma’s throat becoming exposed. Agon squeezed it, applying pressure to the sides .

Agon heard Hiruma give out a silent moan. He choked him. Hiruma gave out a long moan, nodding, as Agon choked him. He gasped, Adam’s apple bobbing underneath Agon’s palm. Agon looked at him. He squeezed him tighter.

Hiruma’s eyes went white. They fell back into his head. Agon continued to choke him. He gripped his neck, hearing Hiruma moan out, beginning to spill.

“ _ Agonne… _ ” Hiruma cried out. He let his palms fall from the back of Agonne’s neck, angling his body. He dropped his hands, gripping his wrist, holding him. Agon nodded, seeing him. Hiruma rubbed his wrist with his thumbs, soft. He felt Agon pump him.

He came.

Agon held on to him as he did. Hiruma let out a long moan. Agon released him. Hiruma nodded, feeling Agon’s hands wrap around his waist, holding him.

Hiruma gasped. He rested his head on his shoulder, leaning back, catching his breath as Agon made love to him. Agon’s thighs were beneath Hiruma’s. Hiruma angled himself, letting Agon come within him deeper. He felt Agon’s hand come among his stomach.

Hiruma breathed. He turned his head to the side, loose, letting Agon enter within him even more. He moaned out.

“ _ Uh… Agonne. _ ” He whimpered, short. Agonne continued to move in him, making love to him. Hiruma felt his love inside him. He whimpered, again, rubbing the side of Agon’s face, reaching his hand up. He shut his eyes.

Agonne kissed him. His movements became ragged. He could hardly hang onto the intimacy Hiruma was giving him. He moaned out, against Hiruma, beginning to moan to him, groaning. He became one with him, moaning, short. Hiruma nodded.

Agonne came inside him.

He moaned against him. Hiruma cradled the side of Agon’s face as he rode the impulses out within him. Hiruma’s eyes rolled, lids fluttering, feeling Agon’s cum milk his insides. Agonne kissed the knob on his neck. He pulled away.

Hiruma nodded. He turned to face Agon, kissing his lips, meeting him, before begging for more, whimpering, Agon coming into his mouth. They made out, heavy, before Agon pulled away, rubbing him.

Agonne kissed him. He smacked his ass. Hiruma bent over, on his knees, letting Agon kiss his hole, licking him. He let him. Agonne licked inside of it, exploring him. He did this for awhile, causing Hiruma to moan, looking back, before he broke away. He smoothed his hands down Hiruma’s sides, touching him.

He kissed his back. “I think…” he said to him, moving upward, in his ear. He began to kiss it, down his jaw. “We should… shower…”

He moved his hand down Hiruma’s stomach. Hiruma nodded. His teeth exposed themselves from his parted lips. Agon licked within him, tracing Hiruma’s sides.

They took a shower. After they were done, they pulled their sheets off of their bed, and replaced them with new comforters, coming inside them, together. Agon ate his breakfast. So did Hiruma. Hiruma tied up Agonne’s hair, today. Agon let him. It was pinned back, with chopsticks, loose. Agon ate his meal with his own, chowing down into it. He really liked Teriyaki.

Hiruma laughed. He ate his own. His hair was flat from the gel losing its effect from the sex and the shower. Agon looked at him.

He was staring. He was thinking, about how beautiful his trash was. Hiruma let him stare. He ate his meal quietly. There was a smirk on his face.

He didn’t say anything. Agon let Hiruma bask in the warmth of his stare. He pulled away. Agon’s eyes matched the sunlight lighting the room.

They were golden.

Agon ate his food. Hiruma looked over at him. He stared. His navy blue eyes traced Agon’s limbs. Agon was beautiful to him, too. He looked at him.

He held his hand.

He kissed his lips. Agonne’s tongue met his. They made out. Agon pulled away. He kissed the corner of his mouth. Hiruma nodded. Agon dragged his teeth down his neck, making marks on his neck. Hiruma moaned.

Agon broke away. He kissed Hiruma, again. “I’m leaving,” he said. “Today. I’ll be gone for a week.”

Hiruma nodded. “I know.” he said. He gripped his hand. “Your fucking twin told me. You’ll be gone, huh?”   
Hiruma laughed. It was bittersweet. He couldn’t lie, saying that he  _ did _ feel pain in his heart. Now, Agon was leaving. Again. He wished he could stay with him.

Hiruma understood this was a trip for Agon and Unsui; them to take. They were seeing their father. In the Philippines. Hiruma kissed his lips.

“I never saw my Papa,” Hiruma said to him, breaking away. Agon saw tears form in his eyes. Hiruma teared up. His nose tipped red. “He’s gone, now.”

There was nothing he could do about it. Agon understood. Hiruma’s pain. It took a long time to get over a parent’s death. Agon was still getting over his.

He couldn’t. No matter what he could, he just couldn’t. He gritted his teeth. There was a pain in his heart. There would always be pain. He couldn’t tell it to go away. It wasn’t that easy. It wouldn’t. That was PTSD. He couldn’t help it.

Hiruma held his hand. “I never got the chance to say goodbye,” he said to him, speaking up. A tear fell from his eye. Agon looked at him. “I never got the chance to say goodbye to my Daddy.”

Hiruma began to cry. His lip stiffened. He sucked it in, wobbling. Agon rubbed his hand. Hiruma pressed the back of his wrist into his eye, crying.

“I’m the only one left!” He cried out, sobbing. Agon felt like Hiruma was talking about something else. “I’m the only one left…”

He broke down, crying to himself. Agon gripped his hand. Hiruma rubbed it with his thumb. He was still here, that was good. He was just having a moment. He needed it. Agon got it. He rubbed him as Agon comforted him, letting his nose into the crook of his neck, nuzzling him. Agon kissed his jaw, licking him.

“My Agonne, you must love me…” Hiruma sobbed to him, light, leaning his head back. Agon looked at him. Hiruma cradled his head with his hand. He breathed. He shut his eyes. “You must love me… I beg of you, love me. My Agonne… love me, please.”

Hiruma broke down. Agon heard him. A tear fell down Hiruma’s face. He continued to stroke Agon’s hand with his thumb, gripping it tighter, feeling him. Hiruma sighed. It was a shaky sigh, but, Agon knew he’d be alright.

Agon kissed his clavicle. He pulled away, resting his head on Hiruma’s chest. Hiruma held him. He breathed. He stiffened his lip, still. He calmed down.

Agon had fallen asleep. Hiruma rested on his back. He put their meals off to the side, on the lamp desk. He looked at the drawer. He pulled something out.

“Agonne,” he said, speaking to him. Agon woke up. He looked at him. Hiruma held something in his hand. It was a silver chain, linked to something. “I want… you to have this.”

Hiruma gave it to him. Agon looked in his hands.

It was a dog tag.

There, it said Hiruma’s full name.  _ Hiruma Youichi. N/A. AB. 2/7. N/A.  _ Agon looked at it. He stared at it in his hand.

“Hiruma…” he said, lip falling. He looked up at him. “Your birthday… isn’t it?”

Hiruma nodded. Agon had received Hiruma’s birthday from him. This was something even Agon didn’t know. He looked at it.

“You may be the only man I have given this to,” Hiruma said to him. He grasped Agon’s palm, closing the emblem within it. “You  _ are _ the only man I have given this to. You may be the only man that will receive this. You are my man, Agonne.”

Hiruma teared up.

“This is something even my father has not seen.” Hiruma told him. “I have decided to give this to you. It is because I trust you, my Agonne.” Hiruma looked at him. His eyes were large. “You are the only man that will receive this. I love you, my Agonne.”

Agon kissed him. Hiruma nodded. They made out, Hiruma holding the side of his face. He broke away. Agon kissed him, again. Hiruma nodded his head.

“This is something I have kept with me since I was twelve,” he said to him, confessing. “Not even Kurita has seen this. You are the only man I trust with this.  _ Aishiteru, _ My Agonne.”

Hiruma kissed him again. Agon gripped the emblem tightly in his hands. Hiruma had shown no man this. Not even his own father. Agon got it. He trusted him.

Agon kissed his lips. Hiruma broke away. He pressed his skull against his, noses touching. Agon would keep this. He would keep this emblem, of Hiruma’s. It showed that Agon trusted him.

It showed that Hiruma trusted him.

Agon breathed, feeling Hiruma. He pulled away. Hiruma grinned. He began to laugh, breaking away, sweet. He felt better, Agon realized, looking at Hiruma. Hiruma unclasped his hands. Agon let Hiruma put the chain around his neck, along with the dogtag, above his own golden chain he wore around his neck constantly. Hiruma rubbed the emblem on Agon’s neck.

Agon held Hiruma’s hand against it.

Unsui came an hour later. Hiruma and Agon were making love. He heard them right through the door. Agon had bent Hiruma over on his knees and fucked him over at an angle, Hiruma’s face pressed against the sheets. Unsui almost considered texting Agon, saying he’d be in the car and wait, but soon enough, Agon came to the door within two minutes, naked, seeing Unsui. He rested his palm on the door frame.

“Well, if it isn’t Unko-chan.” Agon said with a slight glare, grinning, gritting his teeth. Unsui looked at him. Agon scratched his stomach, rubbing his abs. “I’ll be out in a moment,”

Hiruma came against him, near his body, kissing his neck. Agon let him. Hiruma was wearing Agon’s favored white formal long-sleeved t-shirt. He kissed him, making out into his mouth, stretching his tongue. He kissed him. Hiruma moaned into it as Agon groaned, lifting him onto his waist as Hiruma hopped on it. He kissed into him.

He continued to moan. Hiruma felt Agon’s hand trace underneath his shirt, rubbing him. Unsui looked at the two.

“I’ll wait outside,” He told them, looking down at his phone. “When do you think you’ll be ready? Agon.”   
Agon bit his lip. He let Hiruma down, looking into his eyes. Hiruma rubbed his shoulder. He turned around. Agon slapped his ass. Hiruma gasped.

“Give me ten minutes.” Agon told Unsui, looking in Hiruma’s direction as his lover treaded behind the door, running his fingers down it. “Unko-chan.”

Agon shut the door behind them. Unsui looked at his phone. It was 12. The flight would be around 1. Agon needed to hurry. Unsui headed downstairs. He waited outside. Soon enough, Agon came within ten minutes, like promised. He hopped in the green Cadillac Escalade and buckled his seatbelt. Unsui started the car.

They pulled off. Agon looked at the vehicle. He looked around him. Unsui focused on the road, pulling out of the expensive apartment housing. Agon looked outside. He was silent, on the ride. This wasn’t different from his Usual Agon, Unsui thought to himself, looking at his brother.

Agon thought of how he said I love you to Hiruma in bed before he left.

He rested his chin on his knuckles, looking out the window. He contemplated on telling Unsui what he planned to do, from here.

“After this, this will be the Last Time I see Dad,” Agon told Unsui, suddenly, making it official. Unsui looked over at him.  _ What? _ Unsui thought in his head. “I want to start a life with Hiruma, and I can’t do that with him in it.”

“What do you mean, Agon…?” Unsui asked, slow. He looked at him. They stopped at a red traffic light. Agon didn’t answer until the traffic light changed color, allowing them to pass. He stared ahead.

“I’m cutting him out.”   
Unsui looked at him in shock. What? This was the same Agon that had visited his father when he was 10. Unsui couldn’t remember Agon saying anything about his father since… their drive together. When they rode over to Japan.

_ He’s like me. _

Agon had said those words to him at that time. Unsui wondered what he had meant, by saying those words, like that. What did he mean?

Agon didn’t answer him.

“Is he a bad person?” Unsui asked his brother. “What’s wrong with him?” Agon almost laughed. Unsui was so pure it made his stomach hurt.

“Don’t worry, Unko-chan.” He looked out the window. “This is something I have to do.”

They continued to ride. Unsui didn’t hear any words from Agon after that. He assumed Agon had fallen asleep. Unsui looked down. He had bought this car recently, in his Third Term. He had saved up for it for a long time. He looked at Agon.

_ Agon… _ he thought in his head.  _ What do you mean? _ He wondered what his brother meant. He was such a lone wolf sometimes it was hard for Unsui to read him.

Agon could always read him.

Agon had twintuition. They were identical. That’s what Agon called it. “I always know where you are,” he had said to him, one day, by a park tree. This was one of the rare days when Agon wasn’t out chasing skirts, in middle school. Unsui stared down at his football in his hands.

What?

He wondered this in his head.  _ Twintuition? _ Unsui thought it was weird.  _ I mean, Agon’s weird enough on his own, but… _ Unsui continued to wonder.

“Twintuition?” He wondered, aloud, to Agon, this time. “What’s that?”   
He began to laugh. Agon smirked, looking away.

“Don’t worry.” He stuffed his hands in his pockets. “You’ll know soon enough, Unko-chan.”

Unsui looked at him.

Unsui still hadn’t found out what Agon meant at that time. Sometimes, Agon was pleasant to be around. He remembered at that time Agon suddenly acted absurd and grabbed the football in Unsui’s hands, throwing it at him, impulsive. He laughed.

Unsui remembered laughing, too.

Agon had a weird way of showing his affection. He was playful, and never hit Unsui. If he was going to hurt him, he would do it through words, but he never, physically, hurt Unsui. Unsui smiled, easy. He and Agon had any other sibling relationship, just like anyone else, and those with siblings could understand what it was like. The only difference was that Agon was a Genius, and always wanted to get his way.

Unsui almost laughed, reflecting on nostalgic times. Yeah, it was best, this way… he said in his head, smiling. He would just have to trust Agon, with this issue of cutting his dad out. Even though Agon was a complete maniac, his brother always had reasoning behind what he did, even if he felt like it was just plain fun.

Unsui trusted him.

_ He _ himself didn’t have to cut his father out. That was Agon’s decision. Not his. He would still talk to his father. He hadn’t seen or met him in 13 years. He wondered how it would be.

Agon fell asleep.

They arrived at the airport. Agon wore a  _ Versace _ white and gold quilted feather duster bomber jacket with a black compression muscle-tee and white basketball gym shorts with black compression leggings. He wore Hiruma’s Nike Air Yeezy 2 Solar Red’s his lover bought him. He yawned, looking at Unsui.

Unsui wore a tan toggle jacket and denim jeans, rocking those Sperrys, once again. Agon laughed. Unsui looked at him.

“Back at it with those again, huh?” Agon grinned, poking fun at Unsui with a slight smile. “Unko-chan.”

Unsui blushed. “ _ I like _ them,” he said, looking at his shoes. He began to smile. “They’re comfortable...! How can you  _ not _ like them?”

Agon began to walk away. He chased after him.

“Besides,” Unsui said, “Why do you hate them so much? Every time I wear them you  _ always _ something to say—”

“Be _ cause _ , they’re for old men,” Agon grinned. “You’re not old, are you? Stop dressing like you're 40.”

_ 40…? _ Unsui said in his head, shocked.

“Lighten up,” Agon laughed, suddenly. “Unko-chan.”   
Unsui realized this was Agon’s attempt at him being  _ playful _ . He was never good with emotions, because of his PTSD. He was trying to get to know Unsui.

Unsui felt a little proud. Agon saw. He turned away, snorting, telling Unsui he was getting on the plane.  _ Agon… _ Unsui said in his head, looking at him. His little brother was growing.

When they rode the plane, Agon slept. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes. Agon had on blue Oakley Juliets. They seemed to reflect the sky. Unsui looked out the window. The plane was quiet. They were going to the Philippines.

Agon remembered Hiruma kissing his lips in bed. He sighed. He missed him. But, he’d see him, soon. Agon knew he’d have to do this for himself. He fell asleep, thinking of Hiruma.

Unsui leaned his head back. He couldn’t believe it was over. The fight to the Rice Bowl. He had lost. He remembered how  _ bad _ his team wanted it, how  _ hard _ they  _ worked _ for it. Now, it was up to him to cheer for Agon as hard as he could. He would root for his little brother.

He was proud of him.

Agon tsked. He turned his head, rolling over some, on his side, shifting in his seat. Agon could feel Unsui being proud of him. Emotions.

Unsui laughed. Agon had always been that way. Unsui didn’t realize he was tearing up, thinking about how proud he was of Agon. He wiped his eyes.

“Stop crying.” Agon told him. “Unko.”

“I can’t help it,” Unsui choked out, wiping his tears, smiling. “I’m just so proud you made it—”

Agon turned around and began to rub his scalp with his fingers, playful, playing with his head.

“Ow! Ow! Ow!” Unsui barked out, laughing. “Okay, okay! I’ll stop! I’ll stop! Let me go—!”   
Agon smirked. He let Unsui go. He leaned his head back, turning over. He rested on his arm, facing the window. He closed his eyes.

When he woke up, they had reached the airport. Agon sat up. He grabbed his things. Unsui grabbed his suitcase. Together, they walked out the airport, and there, Agon stopped him.

“From here, we’ll walk.” Agon told his brother, stopping him from crossing the street to the bus stop. Unsui looked at him.

“Huh?” he said.

“Follow me.” Agon said.

He carried his things. He shifted his sports bag over his shoulder. Agon took Unsui to a deep forest, near the mountains. They trekked deep within it.

“Where are we going?” Unsui asked his brother. “Agon?”

“Change into your swimwear.” He told him. “You brought it, right? Your trunks.”

“Yeah.” Unsui nodded. They neared a stream. There, a raft was tied up to the wooden dock pole. It was made of bamboo. Unsui set his things down. He changed into his swim trunks. Agon changed into his own. They were red. Unsui’s were orange.

Agon looked away.

He was lost in thought. He was remembering the last time he was here. He remembered when his dad picked him up, here, at the Philippines, for the first time, in the airport.

Agon had rode the plane alone. He was seven. The flight stewardess had asked him if he wanted to ride with one of them, but he told her to fuck off, and she left him alone. When he neared the airport, and stepped off the plane, his father met him, in the lobby.

_ Agon. _ His spirit seemed to say. Agon knew it was him. He walked up to him. His hair was still a blonde mop. Agon looked up.

“C’mere, boy.” His father said, holding his hand out. Agon grabbed it. His father walked him over to a restroom, and there, told Agon to change. “Change into your swimming trunks. You brought them, didn’t you?”

Agon nodded. They were orange. He changed into them. There, his father told him to hold on to his hand, and watch him.

“Watch me carefully, Agon.” His father said to him. “Next time, you’ll be on your own. I won’t come to get you.”

Agon figured as much. He chewed on the Snickers Bar he had bought from the nearby vending machine. He rolled his eyes. He knew, already.

His father walked him through the forest. He took Agon to a bamboo raft, and told him to put his things on it. Agon told Unsui to do the same, returning.

“Don’t worry,” Agon told him. “Your things won’t fall. Go ahead and get on.”   
Agon untied the rope keeping the raft to the wooden dock. Unsui nodded. He stepped on the bamboo, standing. Agon remembered doing the same, his father untying the rope, and then hopping on with Agon afterward, grabbing the long wooden paddle in the stream near him. Agon grabbed the wooden paddle. He put his things on the raft, and then, stepped on the wooden bamboo.

He rowed on.

Unsui was taken through the forest, along the river. The water was a clear aquamarine color. He saw a few animals and insects. Agon’s eyes reflected the same color of the river beneath his Oakley Juliet’s. Unsui saw him stare ahead, still.

_ Agon… _ he thought in his head. Agon was in another place, now. He knew anything he said to him wouldn’t reach him. He was focused. Agon was remembering the first time his father took him down this river, whistling a tune.

The sun shown down on his straw hat.

Agon thought of Hiruma. He thought of taking him. Here. He felt the silver chain down on his neck. He looked down. Yeah, it was still there.

Hiruma was still with him, too.

Unsui saw Agon continue to row, picking up speed. He stood on the raft. Meanwhile, Unsui sat down, making sure no water got on their bags.

Agon was right. Their things wouldn’t fall off the raft. It was sturdy, but Unsui knew It took more than that. It took balance, to balance this raft and the things among it. Agon had balance. Perfect Balance. Only something Talent could achieve.

Agon was chosen.

Agon stopped at another wooden dock. Unsui lost track of time. He couldn’t remember how long Agon had been rowing or how long he had been staring at the trees among him, seeming to get lost in time. Agon settled the raft.

“Here,” he said, stepping on the wooden dock, holding his hand out. Unsui looked at him. “I’ll help you, Unko-chan.”   
Unsui took his hand. Agon helped him up among the dock. Unsui grabbed their things. Agon grabbed his. They changed out of their swimming trunks and into their previous clothing. Agon looked ahead.

“You don’t want to get your clothes wet, do you?”   
Agon remembered his dad laughing to him, when Agon was lounging back on the raft, leaning on his suitcase, sighing. Agon looked at the trees passing him. A firefly went by.

“Me ‘n you are one in the same, Agon.” His father had told him. “We’re alike, me ‘n you.”

“No, we’re not.” Agon had said, tossing his rapper. He blew out a sigh. “I don’t know where you’re getting these ideas—”

“We’re intelligent, aren’t we?” His father asked him. “We don’t do emotions. We do logic. Right?”   
Agon nodded. He had a point.

“But, you were thinking along the basis of Talent.” His father said. “You can feel it, can’t you? Talent.”   
Agon nodded. He could always feel it. Talent. What made him different. From everyone else. Agon stilled. It was in him.

Talent.

Unsui coughed. “I think I swallowed a bug,” he said, bending over on his knees, coughing it out, eyes watering. Agon laughed. Unsui continued to cough.

“Come on, Unko-chan.” Agon said to him, soft. He grabbed his duffle bags, looking up at the mountain. “We’ll have to trek up this mountain.”   
“What?” Unsui asked, tears in his eyes.

“He lives up there.” Agon said. “In the Mountains.”

Agon got why his dad distanced himself. He treked up the mountain, moving upward. Unsui followed him. His dad could see Talent. He could feel it.

That’s why he wasn’t accepted.

It was the same reason why Agon distanced himself.

Talent.

Agon stopped at a large wooden shack. There, he looked up. There was a wooden porch. Agon remembered sitting on it, playing with an action figure, by himself, his father coming behind him. Agon looked at him.

“We’re here.” Agon told Unsui, returning. “Unko-chan.”

Unsui looked up. His father lived here? Up in the  _ Mountains _ ? Agon seemed still. Unsui followed him. Agon knocked on the door.

After a couple seconds, it opened.

A man stood in front of them. 5’8. Black messy hair, kept underneath a straw hat. His skin was tan, like that of Agon’s. He had balled fist on his hips, pot belly poking out, wearing sandals and a fabric vest, looking at the twins.

“You came, huh?” he said, speaking Japanese. “You two.”

Agon looked at him.

“Ojii-san.” Agon said. He looked at Unsui. “It’s him. Say hi.”

“H-Hello.” Unsui said, almost shy. “Oto-san.”

Agon walked forward. His father opened the door wider, so he could get in.

“Come on, then.” he said. “Go ahead and set your things down,”

He sighed.

“It’s inevitable, wasn’t it?”   
Unsui thought. He almost froze. What was his father saying? Did he mean… meeting  _ him _ ? Meeting Unsui? Unsui thought.

“Don’t think too hard about it.” Agon said to his brother. “Unko-chan.”

“He’s a thinker, huh?” His father said, walking in. “Just like your mother. Common.”   
Unsui froze. This was unbelievable. This… was their  _ father _ . He looked at Agon. Agon was still. His lip was thin. Unsui wondered.

“Told you, didn’t I?” Agon said. “He’s like me.”

Agon walked in the home. He set his things down. Unsui followed his brother. He set his own things down. The three of them stood around the table, also wooden. The house had common appliances in it, seeming modern. His dad crossed his arms. He had a dark look on his face. The three of them did.

“You…” he began to say. “Are my son, aren’t you?”   
Unsui nodded.

“I guess… I should just get this off my chest, now,” he said, “before you go off and someone tells you before I can,”

Unsui remained silent.

“I’m not… really interested in you.” he said to him. “You understand that, right?”

Unsui wonderred. All his life, his family hadn’t said a word about his real father. His real dad. He wondered if this was it.

“Yes,” Unsui nodded, still. “I do.”   
Unsui’s father looked at Agon. “You didn’t tell me…” he said, beginning to speak. Agon gripped his sports bag. His father continued, walking away.

“You didn’t tell me you were dating a demon.”

Agon gritted his teeth. Unsui looked at him. His brother remained still. Agon looked at his father. His lips were thin. His face hadn’t changed. Was that… his  _ imagination…? _

“It seems everywhere I look, you’re humping him.” his father said, laughing. “That Hiruma fellow. I turn on the TV and you're on every news station I look to. Hmph. Some son of mine.”   
Agon didn’t answer. He gritted his teeth in his mouth, silent. He remembered this morning when Hiruma was on his phone, in bed with him, resting on his side, and had showed him a video of CNN and ESPN showing reruns of their game, more so, of Agon’s humping, that had received national attention overseas.

“What’s with this guy?” A reporter had requested, laughing. “Has there been any penalty, for these kind of plays?”

“No,” Someone answered, a man. “I don’t think there’s any penalty for these types of things.”

Agon didn’t really care. He saw another broadcast of him bending Hiruma over on the play table, humping him, telling him he was going to fuck him. He snorted.

Agon turned over. He fell back asleep. Hiruma laughed. Agon didn’t really care for these types of things. His focus was more so on Hiruma. Hiruma still watched the video.

He got a good laugh in.

Agon looked ahead. He was somewhere else, now. Unsui could tell. His father walked out on the back porch, opening a sliding glass door.

Agon remained silent.

“Would you like to come?” his father asked him. “Agon?”

Agon went outside. There were two chairs, near a round table. Agon remained silent. Unsui followed them. He brought his own chair.

“Don’t.” Agon said to him, speaking up, suddenly. “I’m about to leave.”

“Huh?” Unsui wondered. “We just got here—”

Agon walked right past him. Unsui stared in shock.  _ Agon… _ He wondered in his head. He wondered if the comment his father had said about Hiruma bothered him.

It didn’t.

Agon just wanted to leave. He was hungry, and horny, wanting to fuck. He didn’t feel like being around his father, anymore. He picked up his bags. He was going to the hotel, for now, and hopefully, he’d be able to talk to Hiruma, there. Unsui looked at him.

“Alright.” he nodded. “We’ll leave.”

He said goodbye to his father. Agon’s dad just grunted, snorting. Unsui looked at him. Agon’s dad drunk from his beer.

“Do what you want.” he told Unsui. He snorted.

In those ways, his father reminded Unsui of Agon. The bluntness. The logical thinking. The unresponsiveness to emotion. Unsui saw it.

Was this what Agon meant… when he said their father was like him?

Agon did. 

He meant what he said. He thought of speaking to Hiruma when he got home. He waited on Unsui down near the mountain, near the dock.

Agon remembered rowing it at the age of 10.

He stared. He changed out of his clothing, again. Unsui watched him. Unsui changed out of his clothing, too. Agon had claw marks down his back, the row of his spine, over his dragon tattoo. They must’ve been from Hiruma.

“C’mon,” Agon told Unsui. “Quit spacing out. I don’t like when you do that.”

He smirked. He was already on the raft. Their things were loaded. Unsui looked at him in wonder. It couldn’t have been more than thirty seconds, and already, their things were loaded. Agon was fast. His Godspeed Impulse. Agon had always been that way.

He lived in a different world.

Unsui climbed on. Together, they rode. Dusk came. The sun looked pretty. Agon remembered his father speaking to him when he was seven, out on their back porch, together. Agon sat on the wooden railing of it.

“You wonder why I stay out here?” his father asked him. “Agon.”

Agon shook his head. “Not at all.” He twisted the head of his action figure, almost snapping it. He grinned. “Why?”

“To see the sunset.” His father answered. “Look, boy.”   
Agon looked. He stared. Up. The sun came over the trees. His eyes widened.  _ Purple. _ He thought, looking at it.  _ It’s purple. _

The sky.

Unsui looked at it. It was indeed purple, he saw. Agon seemed to row a different direction, today. Unsui looked at him.

“Where are you going?” Unsui asked him. “Agon?”

Agon didn’t answer. Unsui stared at him. He continued to look at him in wonder. Agon continued to row. He stopped, suddenly, after a while. The water was the purest Unsui had seen of it. Agon took off his shades.

They were surrounded by grassy coves. The water was beautiful. Agon looked at it. He was still. The air was silent.

“I want to take Hiruma here, one day.” He said to Unsui. “Unko-chan.”

Unsui nodded. “Yeah.” he said. “It is beautiful…”

He looked all around him. Agon had taken him to such a place… Agon continued to row. They were in El Nido, Palawan. It was beautiful. The air was humid. Agon continued to stare.

His eyes were Aquamarine.

Unsui hadn’t seen that color on Agon in a long time. He hadn’t seen it since when Shinryuji played Deimon. He must’ve been reflecting.

About Hiruma.   
Agon thought about bringing Hiruma here, spending time with him, at this place. Agon stopped reminiscing. He continued to row, exiting the coves.

“Agon,” Unsui said to him, suddenly. “Do you… miss Hiruma?”

Agon nodded. “Yeah.” he said. “Every second.”

He continued to row.

“Do you… want him to be here?” Unsui stilled, asking him this question. Agon didn’t like it when Unsui got “Sappy”.

Agon nodded.

“Yeah.” he said. “I do.”

Unsui looked down at the water, running his hand through it. It was so clear, it almost made Unsui want to take pictures. It was beautiful.

“He’s so beautiful,” Agon confessed to Unsui, suddenly. Unsui looked.  _ Huh? _ “To me. Unko-chan.”   
Unsui could hardly believe Agon was telling him this. This was the same Agon that said emotions were stupid. Unsui stared at him.

Agon wasn’t lying. Unsui could see it in his eyes, looking down at the water. Agon really loved Hiruma. His brother tightened his hand on the wooden paddle.

He would always love Hiruma.

Agon released his hold on it. He began rowing, again. Unsui hoped Agon wouldn’t catch the idea Unsui was thinking of in his head. Sometimes, it was scary, having Agon around, because he knew so much, about him, already.

When they got to their hotel, it was around 8 at night. Traffic was bad. Unsui said that he’d go see their father tomorrow. Agon grunted. He said that he’d stay in bed. He folded his arms over his pillows, staring at the headrest.

He missed Hiruma.

He wished he could have his body beside him. Agon was so horny. He clenched his teeth. Dammit. If only Unsui weren’t in the room—

He checked his phone.   
Wait. He hadn’t checked his phone all  _ day _ , since being on the flight. He looked at the screen. He had 18 messages from Hiruma.

Agon opened them.

“I’m going down to the lobby, okay?” Unsui said to his brother, leaving the room. Agon didn’t seem to hear him. He was staring intently at his phone. “I’m going to go study there. Exams are coming up, you know. I don’t want to bother you with my studying.”

Unsui laughed.

“Okay,” Agon said with wide eyes. He sat up in bed some, on his side. “Have fun.”   
He was still staring at his phone. Unsui left him alone. He figured Agon had probably found a new game on the app store he wanted to beat besides Tetris.

It wasn’t.

Unsui shut the door. He left the room.

Agon smirked.  _ No, _ he said in his head, staring down at Hiruma’s body across the screen. It was  _ Hiruma. _

He began to laugh. Kukuku, this was  _ great. _ Perfect Timing. Hiruma had been sexitng him the whole day! He laid back down, turning over more on his side, beginning to feel himself.

He moaned.

Hiruma had sent him photos of him getting dressed. He wore a black tight turtleneck cropped sweater and black Calvin Klein underwear, high on his hips, exposing his ass, sitting on the bathroom counter, taking a photo of himself.

Agon grunted. That was just one of the  _ many _ Hiruma sent. There were some taken of his ass in sexy lingerie, exposing it to Agon, on his side. Even him in the bath, drinking orange juice, saying:  _ Wish you were here. _

The last thing that had been sent to Agon was a message, that said  _ Call me. _ It was sent at 7:10. It was 8, now. Agon groaned.   
He wasn’t even sure about the things Hiruma was going to do to him.

Hiruma missed him.

He had been touching himself all day, thinking about the things Agonnne was going to do to him. 

He had left around 6 to man practice, and that was when he let everyone off early, saying they could go home, and spoke of the news there was no practice for the next two weeks, as their bodies were aching, and they would be focusing on recovery. Sleeping and Eating were primary for an Athlete’s build. Besides, he missed Agon. Their Rice Bowl would be placed in Next Month. The team they would be facing… Hiruma laughed.

The champions of the Semi-Pro League.

The X-League.

Hiruma missed Agon.

He returned home, taking off his clothes, and took a shower, thinking of him. He touched himself, thinking of Agon, masturbating, before he got out. He put on Agon’s t-shirt, found on the floor, before he folded some clothes caught in the dryer and bin, spreading them out on the bed. He checked his phone.

Still no response. He closed his eyes. Agonne was probably sleeping right now, or, getting ready to work out, exercising. He remembered sometimes Agonne went on a midnight run when he couldn’t sleep, or get things off his chest, when he couldn’t talk to Hiruma beside him in bed. Hiruma sighed. He laid across his bed, flopping on his side, sighing. 

He missed him.

He  _ really _ missed Agonne. He wished he was here, with him. He wished Agonne could touch him, rub his side, his hip. He missed his touches. Hiruma placed his hand on his hip.

He remembered Agonne telling him he loved him that morning.

Hiruma continued folding clothes. It was still around 6, reaching seven. Agon hadn’t sent him a text, yet. Hiruma remembered his laugh. He hoped he was okay. 

Agonne  _ was. _

He had just finished masturbating to him. He checked his phone, out the shower, looking at it. Hiruma hadn’t sent him a text since then. Agonne wondered how he was doing.

He called him.

Agonne began making himself some dinner. He had a black bandanna tied around his head, holding his hair back. He stirred up soup in a pot full with Teriyaki Chicken and Noodles. It smelled good. Hiruma picked up.

“Hey, baby.” Agon grinned, laughing. Cocky. “How are you doing?”   
“Better.” Hiruma laughed, smirking. “How are you?”

“Just masturbated to you in the shower.” Agon said. “I’d say I’m doing just fine.” He smirked. “I miss that sweet ass of yours,”

He held the phone near his shoulder, crooking his neck. He used both hands to cook. Hiruma laughed.

“Me, too.” he said.

They were both silent, for awhile. Hiruma listened.

“Are you cooking?” he asked.

“Yeah.” Agon said. “Though, I miss your home cooking better. Kukuku,” 

He began to laugh. Hiruma missed that cocky laugh of his. He leaned back on his back and began to touch himself, rubbing his hole.

“I’ve been touching myself all day,” Hiruma breathed into the phone, rubbing himself. “ _ Thinking of you… _ ”

Agon moaned. He bent over some, almost reaching down to touch himself, biting his lip. “Oh,  _ don’t do this… _ ” he moaned, almost leaning over on the stove, groaning. “ _ Not near the food… _ ”

Agon broke away from the stove. He returned to the bed, on his back. He and Hiruma masturbated to each other for around 15 minutes. They laid with each other and talked for about half an hour, Agon in the dark, shutting of the lamp light, grabbing his food. He poured it into a small bowl.

Hiruma fell asleep. Agon hung up the phone. He was tired. Hiruma. Agon understood. Hiruma had trouble sleeping without him, too. Agon remembered Hiruma in the hospital saying to him he had trouble sleeping.

Unsui came in the room.

At that point, Agon was already drifting off to sleep. Agon heard Unsui take a shower, then set his things in bed. He yawned, climbing underneath the comforts. Agon shifted, changing positions in bed. Unsui saw him.

Agon had always done that. Since he was little. Unsui remembered seeing him shift positions in bed, back when they shared a room, grunting. Agon had PTSD, which meant he had trouble sleeping, sometimes. Unsui thought about his ADHD. When he reflected on moments like these, it all seemed to make sense.

Why Agon was Agon.

“Is something wrong?” Unsui asked him. “Agon?”

Agon stared up at the ceiling. His goggles were off. He was silent. Agon was actually still, for once. Unsui remembered Agon being like that when he was focused. On something.

What was it?

“Nothing,” Agon said, voice soft. “Unko-chan.”

“Did you take your medication?” Unsui asked him. “Agon?”

“Mhm.”

Agon’s lips thinned. He looked up at the ceiling. Unsui looked at his brother in the dark. Agon was always a mystery, to him. But, recently, they had been growing close.

“Then what is the problem?” Unsui asked his brother. “Agon? Something seems to be troubling you?”   
“You can feel it, huh?” Agon asked him. Unsui looked in wonder. “Our twintuition. Mom says we used to hold hands as babies. Said we never let go until I learned to walk and talk at six months old.”

Agon smirked, suddenly. He was still silent. His voice croaked, but it was still soft. Unsui continued to look at him.

“She did?” he asked.

“Yeah.” Agon said. “She did.”   
Agon was silent for awhile. He was reflecting. Unsui sat up on his elbow, looking at Agon to the side of him. Agon’s eyes were green. It seemed as if he was somewhere else. He came back. Unsui blinked. He let silence pass through them.

He spoke.

“Did mom… ever feel…” Unsui began to tear up. “Did mom ever feel proud of me?”

“She was always proud of you,” Agon said, remembering. “I remember that one time, when we were outside, near the tree in our backyard, and you were just tall enough to get the ball stuck in the low branch. When you got it, stretching, she clapped her hands, laughing.”   
Unsui smiled.

“You act just like her, you know.” Agon said, after silence passed for some time. Unsui stilled. “Your eyes. They’re the same. Pure. Dark. Gray. They’re the same as hers.”

“What about yours? Agon.”

“I don’t know what mine are,” Agon laughed, seeming to almost look like Unsui. “I honestly don’t know, for once. Mom said that they came from a recessive trait… deep in her family.” Agon paused. “They said… my eyes shift color… because I feel many things… at once.”

“That probably explains why you’re so moody—”

Agon threw a pillow at him.

“Ow! Ow!” Unsui laughed, rubbing his head, catching it. “Kidding! I was  _ kidding! _ ”   
Agon rested back in bed. He leaned on his back. He thought of Hiruma. He shut his eyes. He missed him. He really did. He missed seeing him shoot his guns, grinning flashy, teeth sharp.

_ Come on, _ He seemed to say, in his mind.  _ My Agonne. _

“Do you miss Hiruma?” Unsui asked him. “Agon…”

Agon nodded. “I do.” he said. “I miss him a lot.”

Agon sighed.

“Is that was this is?” Unsui asked him. “You miss him, a lot?”

Agon’s lip thinned. “I just have trouble… sleeping without him.” Agon sighed. “I have trouble, anyway, but with him… he makes it easier.”   
Agon fell asleep.

Unsui made a call.

In the morning, Agon was taken to an airport. There, Hiruma met him. He was dressed in tight paisley black leggings and a crop top hoodie that spelled the word DIMEPIECE written in white letters, over it. He held an Dragunov Sniper Rifle in his hand, grinning. He was beautiful.

Agon grinned. “You did this,” he turned to Unsui, bags under his eyes. “Didn’t you?”   
Unsui smiled, bashful. “You missed him,” Unsui said, hands in his pockets. “It didn’t feel quite complete, without him. Maybe we can take him to Dad.”

Agon picked Hiruma up. He carried him on his waist. He kissed him. Hiruma smiled. They loved each other, didn’t they? Unsui thought it was only right. He was a total sucker for these kind of things. Agon knew because Mom was the same way.

He let him slide.

He let Hiruma down. “Now I have to take you to my Dad, trash.” He smacked his ass. Hiruma laughed. Agon smirked. His shades were black Oakley Juliets. He sagged in his dark camouflage baggy army combat pants, and wore a black muscle t-shirt with beaded jewelery; rosaries around his neck and wrist, smiling. He had on Nike Lebron 13 Pot of Gold’s.

Agon took Hiruma to his dad’s house. They trekked up the mountain. Hiruma wore black Nike Men’s Air Visi Pro VI Nuback basketball shoes, matching his outfit. Agon carried Hiruma’s things. When they got on the raft. Hiruma still wore his outfit. He didn’t change into a swimsuit. Agon remembered his dad saying something to him the Last Time he left.

When he was 10.

“Don’t want to get your clothes wet, do ya?” He laughed to him.

Agon laughed.

He stared ahead.

When they got to the house, they stood out on the front porch. Hiruma was still. He had been silent, for the most part. Agon looked at him. He wondered if it was because Hiruma was visiting his Real Father.

It wasn’t. Hiruma wasn’t nervous at all. It wasn’t any of those reasons. Hiruma watched. Unsui knocked on the door. Hiruma had a still gaze in his eye, lip thin, eyelashes long. He stared at the door. He knew what he was doing. Hiruma didn’t know Agon’s father.

He didn’t keep blackmail information on his friends.

The door opened.

“Unsui.” His father acknowledged. Unsui nodded. His father looked at Agon. “Agon.” He spotted Hiruma. He didn’t say anything. He just left the door, turning around. Agon watched Unsui walk in. Hiruma waited. He watched the back of his dad. The two of them left.

“He has an Eye,” Hiruma stilled, looking at Agon. “He can See me. An Eye of Talent. He won’t be fooled.” Agon heard Hiruma laugh. “Some fucking dad you got, kekeke.”   
Agon snorted. He didn’t laugh. Only stared ahead.

Hiruma chewed on the end of his gum. They walked inside, and there, his dad met them, at the entrance hallway. Hiruma stared down at him, still. His dad walked away, avoiding him. He snorted, opening his mouth.

“You didn’t tell me you became one with a demon.”

Agon pinned him against the cabinet, lifting him, gritting his teeth. He breathed, harsh. It happened so fast Unsui didn’t have time to react.

“Agon!” Unsui shouted. “Let him down! You’re going to hurt him—!”

Agon wasn’t listening. His eyes were wide. His father’s were, too. They were dark. Unsui looked at them. They weren’t like their mom’s. They were… dark.

Black.

Agon understood what his father in Kantou had meant by saying that, to him, at that time.

Evil.

Agon’s dad hadn’t expected Agon to react in the ways he did. All his life, Agon had been impulsive. But, not towards him. Finally, he understood.

Agon had been building up.

This was the Last Straw.

Hiruma.

His dad realized it was such a gift that Agon had been patient, with him. His dad made a mistake. Agon let him go. He fell to the ground, eyes wide.

Agon would’ve killed him.

He finally understood this. All his life, that little boy, since seven, had been showing restraint. Agon was a god amongst gods. He was Perfect. He breathed rough.

Hiruma stilled.

He looked at his dad. Tears flowed from his father’s eyes. This was the first time Agon had showed him his father. Hiruma saw he had an Eye for Talent.

He could understand where Agon was coming from. He didn’t want this in his life. Why? His father was toxic. Agon needed Hiruma, now. And in order to do that, he would have to cut his father out his life. Agon would be okay.

He didn’t need  _ him _ .

His father.

Now, a known stranger.

Hiruma smirked. He looked at Agon. Agon grabbed his waist, pulling him close to him. Agon was still. Hiruma saw completion in his eyes.

He was ready.

Hiruma smiled. Unsui looked at the two. He could see that Agon meant what he said in the car. He wasn’t just being moody. Agon was dead serious.

He cut him out.

Unsui couldn’t believe him. He smiled. His brother actually cut their father  _ out _ . Unsui could see why. He was toxic. To Agon. And To Hiruma. And most importantly—

He was toxic to him.

Unsui stood, tall; proud. “You know…” he said, wearing light denim jeans today and converse, “There was a time… when I actually wanted to get to know you.” He looked at his hands. “I thought that… by getting to know you… and meeting you, would complete part of my life that I always felt was missing.” He clenched them. “But now… I understand. You’re just a no good father. You’re a terrible man. You don’t get to be apart of our lives. Mine or his. I’m leaving. Good riddance.”

Unsui walked away. Agon smirked. He knew Unko-chan had that little fire within him. He knew that Unsui struggled with deciding wanting to keep his father in his life or not, his real,  _ biological _ ,  _ father _ . But now, Unsui could see it.

He didn’t want him in his life anymore.

Because—

He didn’t  _ need _ him in it.

Agon snorted. Hiruma chewed on his gum. Agon turned around and smacked Hiruma’s ass, telling him they were leaving too. The three of them left.

They would never see that house again.

Agon and Hiruma had sex when they got home. Unsui left, saying he had to get a couple things, groceries, and the like, since Agon and him had planned on staying for about a week. As soon as Agon got in the bed, Hiruma came against him.

Unsui shut the door.

Hiruma slept with Agon. He moaned against him, breathing, on his stomach, above Agonne. Hiruma made deep moans. Agon could hardly control himself with Hiruma above him, like that.

“ _ Agonne… _ ” Hiruma moaned. He began to cry. Agon was moving in him fast. “ _ Agonne…! _ ”

He started to sob. He moaned. His arms hung loosely around Agon’s neck. Agon moaned in his ear, holding him. Hiruma was shaking. Tears were felt against his neck.

Agonne felt him.

“It’s okay… baby…” Agon began kissing him, rubbing his hands down Hiruma’s sides, soothing him. Hiruma nodded, moaning, giving out a shaky breath. “Breathe with me… Breathe with me…  _ Uh… _ Baby…”   
Hiruma felt so  _ good _ . Agon could hardly contain himself. He couldn’t stand the ways Hiruma made him feel. Hiruma moaned underneath the covers. He shivered, feeling Agon’s cum enter his body.

“ _ Agonne… _ ” Hiruma bit his neck, teething him there, gnawing on the skin. Agon grunted. Hiruma gave him a hickey, running his nose down deep into his neck. Hiruma nodded. He ran his hand over Agonne’s chest, feeling a silver chain.

He grasped the dog tag along it.

Agonne felt his hand. He held Hiruma’s. Hiruma grasped it tightly. Agonne still kept it. He nodded, kissing Hiruma’s jaw, behind his ear. Hiruma lifted his head. He let out a long moan.

Hiruma felt Agon make love to him. He cried out. The two of them joined, their souls becoming one, Agon gripping Hiruma’s hand tight.

He came.

After they had sex, Agon rubbed Hiruma’s hip in bed. He kissed Hiruma’s lips, making out with him. Hiruma pecked him, letting Agon come into his mouth. He moaned into him. Agon gasped. Hiruma pulled away from him, nodding into his mouth.

Agon pulled away.

Hiruma stroked his fingers through Agonne’s hair as he fell asleep, dozing off. He faced Agon. Agon was asleep, now. He breathed a little easier. That was good.

“Hiruma.” Agon said, suddenly. He looked at him. His eyes were amber. “Do you think…” He frowned. “What do you think… about the… Perfect Player?”

He looked up at him. Hiruma yawned. He continued to stroke him. Hiruma laughed. Agon smiled, if only for a little bit, then frowned again.

“I dunno,” Hiruma said. “What do you think…” He yawned again. “About the Perfect Player?”   
Agon remained silent.

“I think it’s a bunch of bullshit,” Hiruma said, grinning. “If you grab the fucking title for yourself, then it’s yours, right?”   
Agon smirked. “Yeah.” he said. “It is.”   
Hiruma kissed him. “We’re off, for two weeks…” He hummed to him, sweet. “What do you want to do?”   
Agon looked away. “Mmm.” He mumbled, shrugging his shoulders. “It’s a secret.”   
He smiled. Hiruma rubbed the side of his face. Agon grinned. His teeth showed. He looked up at Hiruma. Hiruma had big eyes.

“Your eyes are huge.” He said to him, almost laughing. “That’s weird.”

He began to laugh. Hiruma looked at him.

“Your eyes are weird.” Hiruma said to him. “Look. They keep changing colors. Kekeke… it’s getting hard to keep up.”   
“What color are they now?” Agon asked him. “Hiruma.”

“Amber.”

Hiruma kissed his lips. Agon held his hand, close to his chest. Agon really loved Hiruma. He really did. He didn’t mind. Being this way, with him.

He kissed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWW!!!!! TEEEARRRSSSSS!!!!
> 
> HIRUMA'S DOG TAG!!!! THAT'S ACTUALLY A CANON ITEM HIRUMA HAS, As everything lmao, is based in this story, off of canon evidence. Hiruma had this dog tag on when he was twelve, we can assume, because by then, he had bleached blonde hair, and if you look back at the chapter when Yamato declares a challenge against I think Mr. Don??? Hiruma's buddies from the base come up to him and he remembers playing Texas hold 'em wit dem and dere right dere on Hiruma boys little neck he has on a DOG TAG. A military DOG TAG.  
> Ugh.  
> I've assumed he'd kept it all these years, as it wouldn't be unlike him to, as he kept Mushashi's watch from that incredible recite of time the three of them were away from each other in that moment. Whew! That boy really something.  
> So I can't help but see Hiruma as somebody anything other than INTIMATE. Despite Hiruma "HATING" sentimental things, we can't help but realize, that, yes, Hiruma is a VERY sentimental person lmao.  
> Of course, in his own way.  
> And AGON. BUBUBUBU MOMMA TEARS!!!! LMAO YA'LL HOLD ME. Agon my bitch like honestly he my favorite character and I think why the fandom hates him SO much is because at this point in the manga, Agon is actually the FIRST Antagonist we see show up, up until this point, considering he's a Main Athlete, unlike Apollo, (or later, Mr. Don). Having all that shine on him as being an Antagonist, and also pure evil, the first one we've seen in Pure lil' ol' Eyeshield 21, I can see why the fandom DRASTICALLY Hates this dude, but then again, we can look closer and examine some aspects of Agon being misunderstood. (I'm tellin you, man!!! This dude got some serious CPTSD!!!) No character is Truly BORN EVIL. LMao. There's a way and how it happened and how we got to this point. Even with him being unable to respond to Unsui sometimes and say things in his own "Agon" way. Like yeah. He an asshole lmao. But there are plenty of characters in the series that are assholes at points too, not just Agon lmao but I really think Agon has something going on because you don't just pop out mentally crazy and be considered "normal' because he's so CRAZY to a point of being considered mentally unstable because if we look at Agon's character, he does SOOOO many bizarre things out of the norm where you really question. Like hmmm??? LIke the CAR SCENE WITH HIRUMA AND KID. UGH. That boy was willing to get in a car accident with Hiruma and Kid in the car and crush himself with him (of course, with his airbag) still in it and Hiruma was being SO careful about what he was saying because knowing Agon he would actually DO it and I just UGHH!!! That scene. You can't consider Agon normal just for that like something going on with that boy I tell you!!  
> And how deeply he internalizes Hiruma and situations??? I JUST LOSE IT LMAO. SORRY YA'LL I JUST REALLY LOVE THIS BOY AND THIS SERIES AND AGON MY BABY  
> *MOMMA TEARS* BUBUBUBU *Dabs cheeks with Money*
> 
> MAAAANNNNNN YA'LL GETTIN ME BLABBING LOOOOOLL!!!! I REALLY HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED THIS CHAPTER. YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME AND I REALLLYYYYY APPRECIATE IT!!! LOOOL!!!! THE NEXT SHALL BE OUT SOON! IN THE PROCESS OF TYPING RN~! LOOOL  
> THANKS SO MUCH FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT!!! IT MEANS A LOT!!!!!
> 
> REMEMBER TO KUDOS AND COMMENT~! I promise YO MONSTA WILL NOT BITE LOL.
> 
> THANK YOU—!
> 
> $Papa Monsta$


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Man when you rewatching dem kuroko no basuke episodes godDAMN BRUTHA!!! LOOOOL.
> 
> Aomine reminds me SOOO much of Agon it's not even funny. Like beginning aomine in the series  
> and how he appeared just SO Agon like I can tell a lot of Kuroko no Basuke is inspired by ES21.  
> Like godDAMN lmao like soooo many elements of ES21  
> like Aomine's character is written so well and Deep and just the actual backstory got me cryin again!!! LOOOL  
> AND MY BABY MURASAKIBARA BITCHHHHH UGGGGGGGHHH I"M STILL CRYIN THEM BIG MOMMA TEARS
> 
> YA"LL DON"T GET ME STARTED ON MY KUROKO NO BASUKE HC LMAO I'M STILLLLLL ON THAT AOKISE AFTER ALL THESE YEARS LOL!!!!!  
> AND MUGEN"S VOICE ACTOR UGHHHHH HIM playing zorro and his voice still got me feelings to dis DAY LOL. And Grimmjow voicing dat boi Aomine UGHHHH
> 
>  
> 
> ANYWAYS YA'LL ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!!! LOL! YOU DESERVED IT~!
> 
> $Papa MONSTA$!!

Agon and Hiruma slept for the entire day.

Unsui had never seen someone (besides Agon) sleep for an entire day like Agon and Hiruma did. Hiruma woke around 8, and then, made dinner. He had made it for Agon and him. After that, he finished preparing the meal, and left it to sit in the pot for the noodles to boil, returning to bed.

By then, Unsui had returned to the resort bedroom to see Hiruma awake, filing his nails while Agon slept next to him, not making a sound.

Hiruma looked up at him. “What?” he asked, sudden. “I can’t file my nails in peace? Kekeke…”

Unsui knew Hiruma was getting at him, but he also knew that Hiruma had grown more easy around him, as he should say, as Hiruma never used to talk to him before he was with Agon. Unsui could consider himself lucky.

“Alright, then.” He said. He dipped his head. “Goodluck.”

Unsui returned to his mattress. There were two in the resort bedroom. Unsui hadn’t planned on Hiruma coming, neither did Agon, but Unsui saw Agon distraught when Agon was without him, and how much he missed him when he was gone, and Unsui couldn’t help himself.

He was glad his brother was getting rest.

All his life, he had seen Agon toss and turn in his sleep, shifting positions, uncomfortable. He thought about the days when Agon would return to school, late, and make afternoon classes, hardly, saying he was sleeping, and Unsui would yell at him. Now, Unsui thought, he felt bad for yelling at him, as Agon struggled with PTSD and had a hard time sleeping, due to night troubles and nightmares.

Unsui felt terrible. Agon struggled with ADHD and Anxiety, and all those times, Unsui yelled at him, telling him to get his ass out of bed, when really, it was because—

Agon had trouble sleeping.

That’s why he was late, all those times, to class, saying he fell asleep. He was with women, too, but Unsui knew his brother still tossed and turned in his sleep when he was with him, in the dorm.

He still did it now.

He looked at Agon. Hiruma was still filing his nails. Hiruma looked at them, sharp, before filing them again.

“Hiruma.” Unsui spoke up, sudden. Hiruma looked at him.

“Huh?” he said, under his breath. His eyes were lazy. “What do you want?”

Hiruma looked tired, too. There were bags under his eyes. Unsui wondered if it wasn’t just Agon that had trouble sleeping.

“Nothing.” he shook his head, denying that he said anything. “Goodnight.”

He turned over. It was around 8 pm. Hiruma and Unsui rarely had conversation unless it dealt with Agon. Hiruma didn’t really make any approach to get to know him. Unsui thought the feeling was mutual. He didn’t really care for Hiruma, up until this point, and thought he was a terrible influence on Agon, but seeing him, making dinner for the two of them… Unsui couldn’t help but feel sorry he thought anything _bad_ of him.

“Hiruma.” Unsui said again. Hiruma rolled his eyes.

“What?” He asked, still filing his nails. “What do you want? You’re going to wake him up. I’ll shoot you, kekeke.”

Unsui smiled. He knew that Hiruma was just warming up to Unsui. He was distant. He was having trouble figuring out the ways to talk to him. It was something Agon did, when Agon had trouble speaking to others; a coping mechanism. Backing away by threatening. A fear of getting close, in Hiruma’s case. Unsui turned over to face Hiruma. He looked at him.

Agon was convinced no one would understand him.

That was why he distanced himself. He had done it since he was a kid.

Agon slept.

“Hiruma,” Unsui said. “Is it hard… being this way, with Agon?”

Unsui looked up at Hiruma, again. His eyes were dark. Fierce. Hiruma continued to look at his nails. He was still.

“In what way…?” he asked. “I’m many ways, with my Agon.”

Unsui looked at him. He continued to stare. Hiruma was still in the same position. He sat cross legged in bed, wearing one of Agon’s t-shirts. It was black.

“You know what I mean…” Unsui stiffened. He kept eye contact. Hiruma glanced off towards the distance, eyes seeming to… fade. Hiruma understood what Unsui was talking about.

He was talking about Agon’s mental disorders.

“I love him,” Hiruma said, confessing suddenly. “With all my heart. I’ll do anything for him. In that way, you look at it as love.” He looked down at his nails. “When I say I love all of him, I… do. I love all of Agonne. I love _all_ of him.”

Hiruma continued to file his nails. Unsui watched him. So it was love, huh? Unsui could see it in his eyes. Hiruma didn’t dodge the question. That was because—

His love with Agonne wasn’t bothersome.

Hiruma looked at him in bed beside him. He held Agon’s hand, gripping it above his sheets. Agon continued to sleep. He was on his side. He held onto Hiruma’s hand, limp.

He was sleeping.

Hiruma laughed, sweet, to himself. In that way, Hiruma didn’t look at Agon as if he was a problem. Hiruma understood him. But, Agonne’s were something he couldn’t control. They were a part of him.

What made him _him._

Hiruma remained silent. He wondered why Unsui had decided to speak to him, about this. Maybe it was concern for his brother.

“Why… did you ask me this…?” Hiruma asked him. He dug out a piece of gum from his packet beneath his pillow. He put the tip to his lips, silent. He bit it, staring ahead at the wall, eyes blank. They were dark. Hiruma thought alone, to himself.

Unsui answered.

“Agon…” He looked down, tearing up. “Always had such a _rough_ time sleeping.” He began to cry, shutting his eyes, black irises shimmering. “I just want to be a good brother and _understand_. I want to understand him—like mom did…!”

Unsui continued to cry.

Hiruma didn’t tell him Agon was awake.

He heard everything.

His eyes were wide open.

Still.

In the morning, Agon and Hiruma took a shower.

Agon rested on Hiruma’s back. The sunlight shown in through the windows. He turned his head, sleeping. He snored, soft. Hiruma listened.

Hiruma was half-awake and half-asleep, making sure Agon got the rest that he needed. It was hard, coming off an Anxiety Attack, for Agon. Hiruma knew it best. He remembered the one Agon had during their game, at the Finale.

He was worried. But he knew Agonne would be okay. He trusted him. Agon held his hand. Hiruma felt him squeeze it, knowing he was there.

_You don’t have to worry._

Those were the words Agon seemed to say, to Hiruma, in that moment. Hiruma read him. He could feel it in his easy breaths, Agon’s relaxed muscles; his eyes were still closed.

Hiruma slept.

When they woke again, it was Agon kissing his neck, at 11 in the morning. Agon moaned against him, biting the knob of it. Hiruma whimpered, moaning, slight. It came out his mouth, sounding somber.

Agon moved against him. He continued to kiss Hiruma, down his back. Hiruma was on his stomach. He moaned as Agonne’s tongue continued to lick him, hands running down his spine, rubbing him, looking upward.

He wanted to be with him. Hiruma bent his ass backward for Agon to lick him in between, groaning, gasping, on his knees some, resting his face against the sheets.

Agon held him. Hiruma moaned, slight. They were underneath the covers. Agon continued to lick him, stretching his tongue within his body, along his walls. He felt on him, grabbing his ass. He smacked him.

Hiruma whimpered. Agon continued to spank him, knowing it enticed Hiruma. Hiruma nodded, feeling Agon break away from him, kissing his hole.

“I think…” he said, nearing his ear, running his hands down his body. He kissed him. “We should… become one, together.”

He pulled Hiruma's ear into his mouth, kissing it, beginning to suck on the tip of it. Hiruma’s nails arched. They clawed the bed, digging into the sheets. Hiruma moaned, nodding his head, wanting more.

“Oh, just _take_ me…” Hiruma moaned to him, almost whimpering, pressing his ass backward into Agon’s waist. “Right now… Just _do_ me… I don’t care…”

Agon nuzzled his nose into Hiruma’s neck, kissing him there. He moaned to himself, biting his lip. Agon pressed into him.

When he entered, Hiruma moaned. Agon moved into him. Hiruma moaned against the sheets, whimpering to him, clawing at the pillows, digging his nails into him.

“ _Agonne…_ ” He pleaded, mouth open, lips parted. “ _Uh… Agonne… Yes…_ ”

Hiruma gasped. Agon continued to move within him. Hiruma moaned, long. Agon heard him. Unsui wasn’t home. He had woke Agon early morning and told him he was going around town.

“Ah?” Agon shifted against Hiruma, eyes still closed, hearing him. “You’re going where…?”

“Just to walk,” Unsui told him, beanie on, looking… away. Agon understood. “If you need me, I’ll be a call away.”

He smiled, easy. He held his pinkie and index finger to his head, making a resemblance of a telephone. Agon snorted.

“Okay,” he said. “Go away…”

Unsui looked at his brother. He had bags under his eyes. Agon had always had bags under his eyes, which resembled a close difference between the two. Unsui wondered if they were from a lack of sleep.

“Okay,” Unsui smiled. “I’ll see you later.”  
He waved goodbye. Agon watched him leave. Hiruma snuggled closer to him, in bed, within his sleep. Agon wondered about Unsui.

He knew something was on his mind.

Hiruma moaned, beginning to whimper. Agon touched him. He nuzzled his nose into his scalp, breathing onto him, rough. Hiruma let Agon fuck him. He let him grasp his hips and drag them towards him, smacking his ass.

Hiruma moaned, again. Agon breathed upon him, gasping. Hiruma’s stomach was pressed against the bedsheets. He gripped them, tight, feeling Agon pound into his body, making love to him.

He looked up into the sky, saliva dripping from the side of his mouth, eyes going white. “ _Uh…_ ” He moaned to Agon, feeling his lover cum into his body; warm. “ _Agonne._ ”

Hiruma dropped his head. He sighed into the sheets, Agon coming on to him, strong. He breathed. The two of them groaned onto each other. Agon sat on his knees.

“ _C’mon, Hiruma…_ ” he said, in his ear, lifting his lips from his ear, kissing him there. He pulled it into his mouth. Hiruma nodded. “Let’s _get in the… shower._ ”

Agon broke away from him. Hiruma moaned, loud. Agon smacked him. He grabbed his ass, gripping it with his hand, nuzzling the bridge of his nose into the crook of his neck, feeling down his body with the palm of his hands, touching him.

“ _I can do more to you there…_ ” He said to him, groaning. He nuzzled his nose against him again, almost like an excited kid waiting to show their mom their new discovery. “ _Mmm… Hiruma… come with me,_ ”

Agon broke away with a laugh. Hiruma reached back and grabbed his hand before Agon could leave, on impulse. Agon froze, seeing him.

“Agonne.” Hiruma said. Agon looked at him. Hiruma was looking at him in the face, eyes a wide shade of blue, piercing him. “I love you.”

Agon grabbed him. He let go of Hiruma’s hand, lifting him, grabbing his thighs. Agon stood. Hiruma wrapped his legs around him as Agon shifted his weight against him, carrying him towards the bathroom, Hiruma coming over his neck as he did, kissing his jaw, licking him, moaning into his ear, nails digging at his shoulders. Agon moaned. Hiruma groaned against him.

Agon carried him into the shower. He pressed him hard against the wall, fucking him upon it, moaning in his ear. The water beat down on Agon’s back, steam coming from it, Hiruma’s claws raking across his skin, feeling Agon within him.

“ _Uh…!_ ” Hiruma wailed. “ _My Agonne!_ ”

Agon heard him beg. Hiruma gasped. He moaned, lifting his head, pressing the back of it against the wall, letting Agon come deeper within him. He panted, gulping, breathing.

Agon moaned against Hiruma. He felt him. He felt within him, feeling himself cum, Hiruma dripping down his thighs. Hiruma moaned.

He heard him howl. He felt the ways how Hiruma gripped him tight with his claws when Agon fucked him deep, throbbing.

“ _My Agonne…_ ” Hiruma moaned against him repeatedly, in harsh rambles. “ _Oh, my Agonne…_ ”

Agon heard him. Hiruma leaned his head forward into Agon’s chest, crying, weeping, sobbing. Agon felt him. “ _Oh, my Agonne…!_ ”

Hiruma cried out. Agon gripped him by his thighs, moving against him, into him. Agon let Hiruma cry against him, shouting.

They joined.

They two had sex in the shower. After they got out, Hiruma combed his fingers through his hair, looking at himself in the mirror, Agon behind him, drying himself off.

“Where’s your fucking twin?” Hiruma asked him, cheeky. He grinned. “Agonne?”

“Ah?” Agon had a towel on his head. “The hell you asking about him for, baby? He’s nothing important, kukuku.”  
Hiruma smirked. Agon came behind him, rubbing his hips, stroking him. He put his head down. Hiruma had a dark gaze on his face.

He remembered Unsui telling him he wanted to understand Agon, just like his mom did. Hiruma got it. Agon did, too.

“He went out,” Agon said to him, finally. “Hiruma.”

Hiruma figured. He didn’t see Unsui anywhere. Hiruma knew Unsui wanted to bond with his brother, badly. Agon knew it, too.

Hiruma held Agon’s hand deep against his waist, placed among his stomach. He gripped his hand, tight.

Agon sighed into him. He was shaking. His hands couldn’t stop trembling. He was anxious. Hiruma remembered Agon shaking in his sleep.

Agon was trembling. Last night, he kept groaning. Unsui wouldn’t hear. He had his earbuds in to block out surrounding sound when he slept.

Hiruma could hear him.

Agon’s hold on Hiruma’s hand in bed tightened, that night. Hiruma rubbed his thumb across it, letting him know he was there. With him. Agonne trembled.

He was having a nightmare.

Hiruma could tell. Bouncing back from an Anxiety Attack within the game was hard, especially since he had one during it, as Agon had experienced it in front of everyone.

“Hiruma.” Agon said, suddenly, sighing onto his neck. Hiruma returned, feeling him put his head down on top of him. Agon had said that too him that night, to, when he woke from his night terror. Agon’s voice echoed in the bathroom. “Do you… love me?”

Agon trembled. His lip wobbled. He felt tears from his eyes. Hiruma held his hand. This was hard. Seeing him this way. Agon was hurting. His hold on Hiruma’s hand tightened. Hiruma’s nose tipped red.

“With all my heart.” A tear fell from his eye. “My Agonne.”

Agon rubbed his thumb across Hiruma’s hand, holding him close to him, bodies pressing against one another, wet. Hiruma was still with him. That was good.

He breathed. “Good.” Agon cried. He bit his lip, holding back the tears flooding his eyes. “It’s so frustrating—being this… way…!”

Agon heaved. He crumpled to the ground, on his knees. Hiruma felt him. Agon’s arms were wrapped around his waist, holding him against him, in an effort to comfort. Hiruma held him.

He felt him.

He turned around, cradling his head against his stomach. He held him. He held him against him, combing his fingers through Agon’s scalp as his lover cried, tears dripping down his face. His lip wobbled.

“She fucked me _up…!_ ” Agon sobbed into him, sad. “My mom… _fucked me… up…!_ ”

Agon cried. He felt anger. He felt sadness. These emotions weren’t new to Agon. He felt them, every day of his life. Many times. Agon’s mental disorders stemmed from his mother’s death. When he experienced flashbacks, he experienced these… emotions. Agon knew he wasn’t wrong, but—

He hated feeling this way.

He _hated_ feeling this way about his mom. Hiruma wiped Agon’s tears falling from his eyes. His thumb stroked under his eyelid. Agon calmed down. He still sniffled, but he felt tears drop from him, clouding his vision. His eyes were amber. Hiruma looked at him.

Agon’s lip thinned. He looked away, some, into the distance. He knew he shouldn’t have said those things about his mom. That was the one person that could understand him the most—

Hiruma understood him.

His eyes widened. He looked up, at him. Hiruma was with him, now. He wouldn’t be unless he cared for Agonne. Agonne looked at him.

“You’re not… wrong.” Hiruma said with a dark gaze, teeth… exposed. “For feeling... the ways you do. But,” His gaze lightened, returning to Agonne. He looked up at him. “You can’t help… feeling the ways you _do._ ” His lip stiffened. “My Agonne can’t help… feeling the ways… my Agonne does—”

Hiruma’s voice choked up. His lip wobbled. Agon stared at him. Hiruma had compassion, for Agon. It was because he loved him. It was because no one would ever understand him the ways Hiruma did.

Agon pulled him close to his chest, once Hiruma dropped to his knees, wrapping his arm around him, crying. Agon hugged him. He pulled him close to his body, holding him tight.

“It’s okay…” Agon said to him. “My Hiruma.”

“I… was so _scared_ .” Hiruma curled his fisit against Agon, loose. “For you… My Agonne… When those doctors… kept you… all that _time…!_ ”

Hiruma heaved, sucking his lip in. Hiruma was talking about the time Agon spent almost a week at the Mental Hospital, and he was with him. Hiruma had to see Agon get shot down with anaesthetic like an animal, and bound to the bed every single day when he was supposed to _sleep_ inside it.

It was hard.

That was the only way, Hiruma knew, they could stop him.

Agon had been triggered into a Panic Attack so bad he entered a flashback of when he was a kid, and was lost, for some time. Hiruma understood. He wanted to say he didn’t want to see it again, which was true, he _didn’t_ , but… Hiruma knew these things were bound to happen, with Agonne.

Hiruma sighed with him, breathing. He was okay, now. He took a shaky breath. Agon breathed into him, sighing. He was okay. Hiruma held him as Agon calmed down.

He did. He broke from Hiruma, kissing him, making sure he was okay. Agon knew going through an Anxiety Attack, and feeling feelings from the past was all part of PTSD. In the moment, he couldn’t tell, because it was all real to him, being Impulsive, but once he came out, he could always tell.

This is what it was. Agon didn’t feel bad. He didn’t feel sad, either. About his actions. It was just something he couldn’t help, and in the reality of the moment, it was all real, to him. He didn’t feel bad about it at all. It was something Agon couldn’t stop, even if he wanted to.

It was called trauma.

He couldn’t get over it. He remembered his mom, and the way she used to sing to him, humming. He remembered the ways she’d play with him outside, and balance the beach ball on her knee Unsui got out of the tree.

She laughed.

Agon also remembered going for his first Psychiatric Appointment at the check-up counter when he was five, his father taking him too the clinic. Unsui wouldn’t remember. He was still young. But, Agon did.

He remembered, sighing.

Agon got up. He helped Hiruma to his feet. He held his hands, gripping them tight. Protective. Hiruma looked in his eyes. Agon looked away.

“I’m going to go exercise,” Agon said, “Around the beach. Do you… want to come?”

Agon dug his pinkie nail in his ear, scrunching his nose. It wasn’t a bother, really. Hiruma and Agon always exercised together, when they were home. It was important to stay fit, as an Athlete, especially in American Football. Agon had started doing it regularly in high school. Hiruma came along with him, now. He laughed. Agon understood it the most. It was crucial to train, as an American Football Player.

Hiruma understood. Just because he wasn’t considered to be physically gifted for this sport, Hiruma still needed to work out. He had dreams, at being No. 1.

He wasn’t planning on losing any time soon.

Agon smiled. They got dressed. Agon wore an all black athletic outfit; complete with gym shorts, compression leggings, Nike Roshe 1’s, and an athletic Jacket, Hiruma tying his hair back into a loose ponytail, hooked at the back. Hiruma wore something similar, consisting of sports leggings and black Yeezy Boost 350’s. He had on a tight athletic women’s jacket, zipped up, leaving the collar exposed, left open.

They jogged along the beach. Each time Agonne came around from his shuttle runs, Hiruma blowing his whistle, he smacked Hiruma’s ass, doing another round. Hiruma smirked. Hiruma looked at Agon’s run. He was jogging. It had gotten better.

The coaches on Mt. Fuji really helped, huh? Agon’s form had improved. It was natural, but there was an undeniable athlete’s aura to it, which Hiruma could feel.

Agon had improved.

Hiruma smiled. He smirked. “Yosh!” he said, placing his hand on his hip. “Next, we’ll do Lateral Lunges of Death! Kekeke.”

They grabbed their weights, setting a spot on the beach, continuing their warm up. Hiruma helped Agon stretch. In return, Agon helped him stretch. This was part of their daily routine. The resort didn’t have a gym, so the two couldn’t work out there, but, Hiruma had brought weights, and plenty of supplies in his bags and suitcases. Agon laughed.

Hiruma was a Genius.

“There’s no reason why you should skip out on Practice,” Hiruma said, taking the weights out of his duffle bag, unzipping them. He began to do lunges, grinning. “Just ‘cause we’re off for two weeks don’t mean shit. The Rice Bowl is just around the corner,”

Agon bit his lip, stretching. “Just like that ass,” he said, smirking. Hiruma laughed. Agon snickered. “Kukuku… Oh, just bend _over_ already. Show it to me.”  
Agon stretched forward, placing his stomach against the ground, folding his arms, legs horizontal. He laughed to himself, biting his lip. _Ku…!_ This was the best pleasure ever, seeing Hiruma stretch. Kukukuku—

Hiruma twitched. His fingers trembled, dropping the weight in his hands. Agon reacted. He grabbed him as Hiruma fell forward, losing his balance. Agon’s Godspeed Impulse held him. He wouldn’t miss it. He couldn’t.

Hiruma dropped his hold on the weights in his left hand.

“Hiruma…” Agon stared at him. “It’s your back, isn’t it…?”

Hiruma gritted his teeth. Agon laid him over on his stomach, massaging Hiruma’s scar underneath his jacket. Agon eased him. He was silent, for a while.

He rubbed his thumb over the temple in Hiruma’s back, allowing the pain to soothe from his lover. Agon did this for some time. He removed his hand, looking at him.

“It is,” he said, answering the question from before. “It’s my back. What are you going to do about it? My Agonne.”

The waves crashed against the sand. For some time, that was the only thing they could hear. Silence. Hiruma sat still.

“Nothing.” Agon replied. “What are _you_ going to do about it?”

Hiruma laughed. “Kekeke… Nothing bothersome, I hope.” he said. He grew silent, again. Agon continued to look at him. Nothing escaped Agon’s vision. Agon could see Hiruma was in pain.

“It hasn’t healed yet.” Agon figured. “I thought so. In the bathroom... You were sobbing.” Agon continued to rub him. Hiruma let him. “It was out of pain, at points. When are you going to complete recovery...?”

Hiruma mumbled. “Mmm… After the Rice Bowl.” he said to him. “I’m just well enough to play. That’s in two weeks. I’ll be fine.”

“... It takes more than months to heal,” Agon listened to him. “And even then…. It can take up to four, depending on how much Surgery you had. Your determination and will won’t be enough, trash.”

Hiruma laughed. “Then you do your damn job and protect me,” he said, “as part of the Line. I’m putting you on that position, starting in two weeks. You’ll have your debut in the Rice Bowl Official Match, kekeke.”  
Agon snorted. “Yeah, right.” he laughed out. He sat down in the sand next to him. “Like I’d participate in some lousy ass line…” He stared out, at the sea, in front of him. “That’s why… you have to get better. I’m not participating in some cheap ass Line just to protect you because you aren’t better. I’m still you’re No. 1 Running Back, trash.”  
Hiruma folded his arms, putting his head down. “Hmm…” he hummed. “We’ll see. Agonne.” He stared out at the sea for a while.  
Agonne leaned back on his hands. He joined him. He stared out at the ocean, silent. He looked at the waters reflecting across the lenses of his glasses. Agon was still.

“Trash.” Agon said, suddenly. Hiruma looked over at him. “What are you… going to do, after football’s over…?”  
He stared up at the sky.

Hiruma sighed. “Obviously, more football.” he laughed, “Kekeke….” Agon gritted his teeth in annoyance. He grinned at him, grabbing his ass.

“No, you idiot.” he said, rubbing it. “I mean after you’re done with this, what are you going to do…? You damn trash all think the same,” He placed his elbow against one of his knees, bringing it to his chest. “What are you going to do after this is all over…? Hiruma.”  
Hiruma stared out at at the quiet ocean before answering him. He sighed, breathing through his nostrils. Agon listened to him. He waited on his answer. Hiruma opened his mouth.

“Obviously, something more fun.” he explained. His teeth showed, laughing, showing Agon a toothy grin behind his arms folded across his mouth. “What are you going to do? My Agonne. You already got that Personal Trainer stuff worked out for you just fine, huh? That’ll be fun. Flying around the world. Seeing Celebrities with their pompous cats and shit,”

“Shut up,” Agon said to him. He laughed. “Kukuku, I’ll spank you. Don’t make me annihilate that ass of yours, Hiruma.”  
Hiruma was silent. Agon continued to rub him. They sat together, stared out at the ocean, quiet; two once known as the wings of the devil were now… silent. They didn’t mind, being this way, with one another.

“What do you _really_ want to do…?” Agon asked. “Hiruma.”  
Somewhere inside Agon, he already knew.

When they returned home, Agon told Hiruma too get dressed. The two freshened up. They were going somewhere. Unsui wasn’t back. Agon put on his swim trunks. He didn’t tell Hiruma where they were going.

“Get dressed.” He told Hiruma, who was still in the bathroom, getting ready. “We’re going to the beach.”

“ _Oh_ , what a surprise.” Hiruma laughed cheeky from the bathroom door, creaked open. “I would have _never_ guessed. Kekekeke!”

Agon snorted. Hiruma continued. He was being sarcastic. Agon didn’t mind, Hiruma being this way. He was the same way, as well. It got annoying when Hiruma was being talkative.

Hiruma was being talkative.

“I mean, there’s water all around us,” Hiruma laughed to himself, continuing. “We’re on the _Islands,_ in the Philippines. Some place named El Nido, Palawan I’ve never been _to._ I would have _never_ guessed! Kekeke!”

Hiruma came out of the bathroom. Agon looked at him. He wore his black Yeezy destroyed sweater as a cover up for his swimsuit. Agon smirked.

“I would have never guessed you’d get the hell up out of that bathroom,” He gritted his teeth, snarking. “C’mon, baby. Let’s leave.”

Agon smacked his ass. He took Hiruma to the beach, grabbing his hand. There, they walked along it, underneath the palm trees. It was peaceful. They stuck close together, holding hands, but sometimes, they strayed from the shade, and ended up in the water.

Agon grabbed Hiruma. He tossed him around, playing with him in the ocean. Agon watched him shoot his AS50 at him, while Agon dodged the bullets, running up close to him, and tackled him into the sea, falling. They both laughed.

Hiruma took off his cover up.

He wore a black bikini underneath. Agon was sitting in the sand when he saw him. He looked at him in wonder and amazement, seeing his body in front of him.

Hiruma was hot.

Agon almost stroked himself, seeing him. God, he was so hot. He whined, almost reaching in his pants just to rub himself, seeing him.

Hiruma was _hot._

Agon got a boner, just seeing him. Hiruma came against him. Together, the two of them made out, hard, against one another at the beach.

When they got home, they fucked.

Agon was so hard. Just right through the door, he grabbed Hiruma, picking him up. He carried him on his waist into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.

Agon saw a bath.

This was the surprise Hiruma set up. Why he took so long in the bathroom. He wasn’t just freshening up. He was setting up a bath for the two to bathe in when they got home.

“Hmmm…” Hiruma laughed, cheeky. “I did it just for us, My Agonne. Climb in. We can become one, together.”

Hiruma whispered in his ear, licking it. He ran his tongue down Agone’s neck, slow. Agon dropped him the same way. Hiruma undressed. Agon did likewise. The two of them joined in the bath.

They had sex.

Hiruma moaned against his ear. He screamed, above him. Agon thrusted upward into him. Hiruma sagged forward, arching his back, letting Agon come into him further, strong, hard, fast. He gripped his shoulders, tight.

Agon felt Hiruma smooth his dreadlocks back, licking into his ear, along it, down it, biting his neck. He moaned. Hiruma was hot.  
Hiruma broke away. Agon kissed him. Hiruma moaned into his mouth as he did, holding Agonne against him, wrapping his arms loosely around his neck, breathing.

“ _Uh…_ ” He whimpered. “ _Agonne…_ ”

Hiruma sagged his head against him. He stared up at the sky, loose, moaning. Agon broke from him. Hiruma nodded, feeling Agon turn him over on his knees, coming behind him, switching positions.

He spanked him.

Hiruma nodded. “ _Yes…!_ ” he said, breathing. He gasped. “ _My Agonne…!_ ” His nails tightened on the ring of the tub. “ _Spank me…!_ ”

Hiruma moaned, hot. He got aroused when Agon teased him right. Agon knew. Hiruma’s face was flushed. He was aroused.

Agon spanked him, continuously. Hiruma would say things like, “ _I’ve been naughty…!_ ” or, “ _Yes!_ ” each time he did, and get a face of immeasurable arousal when Agon did. Agon smacked him, again. Agon heard him moan.

“ _I’m so naughty…!_ ” he said, moaning into the sky. “ _Yes…!_ ”

Agon heard him. Hiruma liked getting spanked. He knew, which is why he did it. Hiruma liked Agon to be rough, with him. And when he _gripped_ his ass, like _that…!_

“ _Yes…!_ ” His claws arched against the bathtub’s walls, almost rough, in a manner, as Agon entered him, again. He moaned. Agon was inside him. “ _My Agonne…!_ ”

Agonne thrusted within his body, slapping his ass. Hiruma’s face flushed with a redness that could only be described as immersed pleasure. Hiruma moaned out, wailing, satisfied, having Agon cum inside his body.

“ _Yes…!_ ” he pleaded. “ _Yes!_ ”

He was dripping. Hiruma could feel himself about to cum. Agon had reached his hand under and began stroking him into the water, feeling him leak. Agon felt him.

Hiruma came.

Agonne moved in him more as Hiruma wailed, coming over his impulses, Agon wanting more of Hiruma’s moan, groaning to him. Hiruma was screaming. His shouting echoed against the walls.

“ _Yes, Agonne…!_ ” he beseeched, Agon moving in him, fast, deep, progressing within him. Hiruma dipped his head, grabbing the walls of the tub. “ _My Agonne…! Yes…! Right there…! My Agonne—!_ ”

Agon breathed down his neck, advancing in him, moving Hiruma’s body with each thrust. Hiruma shrieked. Agon whimpered, hearing him. He knew he was giving Hiruma the best pleasure in that moment. It was intimacy.

Agonne’s movements became ragged. He began to moan, whimpering.

“ _Agonne…!_ ” Hiruma begged, short, hearing him. “ _Agonne…! Yes, Agonne—!_ ”

Hiruma threw his head back.

Agonne came.

Agonne moved in him, soft, riding his impulses out. He gasped. His hand left Hiruma. Hiruma nodded, feeling Agon stroke his sides, soothing him, calming him down. His head lobbed against the rim of the tub, pressing it against his arm there, breathing.

Agonne ate him out.

When they returned to bed, Hiruma wore black laced underwear and a bra, tight on his skin. He waited for Agon, on his back, legs spread, his lover shutting the blinds, turning on one lamp beside them, leaving the room dark. Agonne came against him.

He ate him out.

Agonne licked inside of him. He spread Hiruma’s legs, taking off his underwear, down his thighs, licking him in between. Hiruma was still loose, from earlier.

Agon looked at the pleasure he was giving him. Hiruma whimpered. Agon held Hiruma’s thighs, gripping them by his shoulders, Hiruma rubbing his nipples, beneath his bra, Agon enticing him.

He was aroused.

Agon licked between his legs. His head was dipped low between them. He lapped his hole, tongue pressing into him, licking the cum from him, Hiruma moaning.

He did this all day.

Unsui returned to the resort room around 6, late at night, around the time when the moon started to poke out from the clouds. Agon was sleeping. Hiruma was next to him, also asleep. Unsui had been out all day.

He looked at the two of them. Hiruma had on a navy blue t-shirt. Agon was naked, resting next to him. They slept on their sides.

Unsui sat on his bedspread. He had been in deep thought all day. He looked at Agon. Agon breathed, soft.

“Agon.” Unsui said. “Are you… awake?”  
Unsui had faced him. Agon was, indeed, awake. He rubbed Hiruma’s hip beneath the comforters. He opened his eyes.

Agon sat up. “Yeah.” he said, still not facing him. His back had claw marks all over it. “What do you want…? Unko-chan.”

Agon didn’t look at him. He continued to rub Hiruma.

“Is he asleep?” Unsui asked him, cautious. “Agon.”

Agon nodded. “Yeah.” he said. “He is. I’ve been making love to him all day. He’ll stay that way, for a while. He won’t be waking up anytime soon.” Agon rolled over, yawning. He looked at Unsui. His sunglasses were off his face, on the bedrest, above him, folded. “What do you need? Unko-chan.”

Unsui looked distraught. He had tears in his eyes. He had been thinking about dad and mom all day. What started off as a simple trip to the market to clear his head ended up being a trip on a spiritual journey around town, even to the beach. Unsui put his head in his palms.

“Was what we did to dad even necessary?” Unsui cried to his brother, tears dripping from his face, sobbing. “I feel so _guilty…!_ I just _hate…_ how it has to… be this way—!”

Unsui gritted his teeth. He hated himself. He hated… how it had to end this way. _That_ way. He didn’t want meeting his father to be like this!

_Damn it…!_

“I know… you won’t understand, me, your brother Unsui, Agon,” Unsui cried to him, head in his palms, weeping. He wiped his face with his hand, eyelids puffy from crying. He looked at him with a still face, eyes gray. “I know you won’t understand your brother, Agon, but… I need you to try.” He teared up. “I need you to understand me, Agon. I know we’ve never been emotional, between us, but just, right now… I need you to understand _me…_ !” He cried. “Even if you don’t understand… even if you don’t _get_ it… I just need you to understand… and listen… to your older brother… okay?” Unsui looked up at him. He smiled, weak. “Can you do that… for me…?”  
Tears dripped from Unsui’s cheeks.

Agon looked at him. Unsui had understood it all long. How Agon responded to emotions. How he didn’t emotionally respond well to others. He had a hard time doing so. He couldn’t help it. Unsui had known this all his life, but being with Agon, on this trip, he began to understand it—

He loved him.  
Unsui cared for Agon so much. And it just created _more_ sympathy for his little brother because he could see Agon _trying_ , which got him to cry even _more_ , because Agon _was_ trying, and being there for Unsui, although struggling with something he’s had since he was four.

And he couldn’t help it.

Unsui understood. He finally understood what Hiruma meant. It was _love_ that kept him caring for Agon. He wasn’t a hindrance. Agon couldn’t help being the way he was. Unsui understood it.

“Ah… okay.” Agon nodded his head. His eyes looked hazy. It reminded Unsui of the time Agon had came to check on him when Unsui had rushed in the rain to get his False Scholarship, that was really Agon’s, and he had stayed out late, at the park, crushed. It was one of the Greatest Pains Unsui felt inside of his entire life. Except, this time, Agon had agreed to hear him out, and Unsui hadn’t accused him of laughing at him, even though Agon… never… laughed _at_ … him.

Agon was always there for him.

That was his twin brother.

Agon cared about his family.

“All my life… I’ve been compared to you,” Unsui said, putting his head down. “And it took me _2_ years just to get over it.” He looked up at him. “Two years of constant therapy just to feel like it was _okay_ to be _myself_ .” He cried. “To be Unsui. And not even my own _dad_ accepts me. My Real, biological, _father._ ” Unsui sobbed. “And I didn’t even do anything wrong! All over Talent! Just because I was average, born Average, whatever they call it—!”

Unsui bit his lip.

“And it’s so _frustrating…_ ” he said to himself, aloud, breaking down into tears. “It’s so _frustrating…_ being this way…!”

Agon looked at him. “Have you ever…” he spoke up suddenly, speaking to him. Unsui stilled. Agon continued to talk.“...Considered the shoe… on the other… foot?”

Unsui looked up at him.

“Huh?” Unsui breathed.

Unsui wiped his nose. Agon rested on his elbow. He wasn’t really looking at Unsui, but now, he looked up, at him, from the floor.

“Have you ever considered what it was like…” Agon said. “To be me?”

“Millions of times…!” Unsui started to say, almost in a panic. “Who wouldn’t want to be like you? You’ve been blessed by God since birth! Although we have the same genes, you’ve been chosen—”

“No, I _said_ , Have you ever _considered_ what it was like, to be Me?” Agon looked at him, gaze still, unwavering. “Unko-chan.”  
Unsui froze. He looked at Agon. He didn’t mean being Agon. He meant being _him._ How it _really_ felt, to be him.

“I’ve been going to therapy since I was 7,” Agon spoke, calm, voice… soft. Agon’s tone was always soft with Unsui when he spoke to him, careful. “I’ve been having… these problems… since I was 4.” Agon didn’t tear up. “Since… Mom’s death. I’ve been dealing with this… since I was young. Everyone thinks I’m crazy.”

Agon looked away. His eyes were amber, staring at the wall. “I am, but, there’s two different types of crazy.” He stiffened his lip. “Which one do you think I am…?”

“Agon—” Unsui said.

“Which one do you think I am?” Agon looked at him, eyes droopy. “Unko-chan.”

Unsui looked at him. Agon was tired. He must’ve stayed awake for some time until Unsui came home, making sure he did.

“If I don’t take my medication… then...” Agon sighed. “I’ll become the other type of crazy, too. I’m stuck on this. I can’t help but take it,” He clenched his fist. “I have to… for the sake… of my sanity. Do you really… want to be Me?”  
Unsui looked at his brother. Agon’s eyes were so droopy.

They were amber.

“I will always be Me,” Agon said to him, speaking up. “There’s a difference between me and you. Trash will always… be trash. That’s not going to change.” He gritted his teeth. “Trash will never make it to the top. Not while I’m there.”

“Do you think… I’m trash, Agon?”

“Did I ever say you were?”

It took some time, but, Unsui calmed down. He breathed. There was a lot on his mind. Sometimes, it seemed like Agon was decades into the future. It really did. It seemed like Unsui was always behind him, but after he started separating himself from that image, becoming his own person, and stopped comparing himself to his brother—

He no longer ran in the dark.

Looking at the player before him that continued to tread in the darkness, calm, walking.

His brother.

Agon lived on a different plane. Unsui knew. Agon had said it many times. “I’m not here. Leave me alone.” or, “You won’t understand. Don’t ask.” It seemed like Dad could understand that plane, their real father, but, Unsui could never get to see what it was like.

After hearing Agon, he wondered if he really wanted to.

Agon dealt with so much being a Genius. Agon had remained silent, all this time, while Unsui thought. His eyes were closed. He dozed off in his hand, sleeping lightly. Unsui could tell that Agon would wake at second’s notice, hearing Unsui’s voice. His Godspeed Impulse would alert him.

Agon had always been that way.

Living in a separate world. Unsui remembered waking him up and coming to get them when they were children, when there was a bug in his room, after they started sleeping separately when Agon was 7. Agon would wake up at moment’s notice and hop out of bed, getting out of it, and crush it. Agon would sometimes tell Unsui to go kill it himself, but when he got to scared, Agon could always tell, and would come get it for him.

Agon always did.

It’s not like he minded, anyway.

Agon yawned. “I mean, think about it…” He continued talking. Unsui wasn’t surprised Agon remembered the conversation from before. His memory was impeccable. “You like women, right?”

Unsui nodded.

Agon yawned, again. “I’m with Hiruma,” He scratched his stomach, pulling the blanket down some. “So trash will always have something to say about that, kukuku. Do I care? No. They can go burn in hell.”  
“Agon,” Unsui said. “That’s not nice…”

“It’s the truth.” Agon yawned, again. He leaned his head back. “What do they get about me? Nothing. Trash will always be trash. They will never get me. I don’t want them to. I don’t want them to get me. Trash will always be trash. It’s not rocket science, anyway.” Agon looked at the wall, yawning. “It doesn’t take a genius to understand. I’m amazing,” He grinned, cocky. “I mean, look at me, I’m fucking incredible,”

“Agon…” Unsui started.

“But…” Agon looked behind him with a still gaze. He placed his hand on Hiruma’s ass, rubbing it with his thumb. “The only trash I wanted to understand and get me is him.” Agon grew silent. “He always saw beyond me, what I am and truly _was._ ”

Agon breathed. He took his hand off of Hiruma, resting on his elbow again. He looked at Unsui. His eyes were light.

“I think we’re Soulmates,” Agon confessed. His voice was gentle, with Unsui. “You won’t get it, but… I think… we are.” Agon stilled. “I think me and him… are supposed to be together.” He paused for a long time. “Something just feels so right… when I’m with him… in him…”  
It amazed Unsui the level of seriousness Agon could keep when mixing sex into a deep conversation between the two.

 _Agon…_ he said in his head.

“He’s always intrigued me,” Agon said, continuing. “I think… I’m supposed to be with him. I think... I’m meant _for_ him. We’re supposed to be together.” He stared down at his hand. “I’ve told no one this. You keep your wiener mouth shut, Unko-chan. Not even Hiruma has heard this. Don’t tell anyone. I’ll annihilate you.”

Agon’s lip thinned into a smile, but then smoothed into a frown, looking at Unsui. Agon had definitely meant what he said. He was still stubborn, just as a kid. Unsui raised his hands in protest.

“I-I’m not!” He treasured Agon’s secret, “Believe me…” He sighed. “Even if I wanted too, I wouldn’t. I won’t tell anybody. Thanks… Agon.” He breathed in deep again, exhaling some. “You’ve really helped me out, I appreciate it,”  
“Besides,” Agon rolled over on his back, hands behind his head. His knees was angled upward, beneath the sheets. “I don’t think you should feel guilty… About dad.” He stilled, staring up at the ceiling. “It was bound to happen, anyways.”

“Don’t say that,” Unsui said. “That’s not right, Agon.”

Agon snorted. “I’m right, aren’t I…?” His lips parted. “Would you really be satisfied… carrying around a burden like that?”

Agon turned to the left of him. He turned off the lamp. Agon had reached his limit. This was the best he was going to do, today. He had reached his emotional limit. He snuggled next to Hiruma near him, pulling him close to his body. He was warm. Agon closed his eyes.

“Besides,” Agon smirked. “Go take a bath. You reek from the ocean.”  
“I do not!” Unsui fought back. “I don’t smell...”  
He grabbed his clothes. Agon didn’t respond. Unsui figured Agon had already gone to sleep, as his eyes were shut. Agon had always stayed up when something bothered him, mostly all night. Unsui respected Agon a lot. He smiled. As his brother, he left him alone, shutting the door to the bathroom behind him. He started the shower.

Agon slept with Hiruma.

He joined him in deep slumber.

In the morning, Hiruma made breakfast.

He got up early. It had to be around 6. Unsui was still in a daze. By the time he fully woke up, it was about 7, and early morning sunlight streamed in through their windows. He looked at Hiruma.

He was near the stove. Agon was in bed. Hiruma was stirring something. It looked like he was making some sort of Udon.

“ _Hiruma…_ ” Unsui’s lip fell. “Youichi…?”

Hiruma looked at him. His eyes were like steel. “If you wake him up,” he said. “I’ll shoot you.” He sounded serious. His gun was already perched on his shoulder. An MA16. “He already had a rough time sleeping as it already was last night, I don’t need him to be woken, again. Besides, Athletes need at least 10 hours of sleep. It’s important.”  
Hiruma yawned. Despite saying that, Hiruma looked tired. He had woken up in the morning to cook for Agonne.

“Hasn’t Agon… taken his medication?” Unsui wondered. “He’s been having such a rough time sleeping lately.” He yawned. “Why?”  
“Just because he has the medication doesn’t mean it deletes the issue,” Hiruma stared down at the boiling pot of water and noodles. He sliced some carrots. “It just helps regulate it. Agon has a lot going on. You remember the game, right? It doesn’t mean the issues been dealt with at hand. You should know more than anybody. Your brother takes his medication everyday. I make sure of it. He’s doing what he can. It’s not that simple; a matter of taking medication every day and feeling better. There’s more that goes into it.”

Unsui remembered the game. How Agon passed out, right into his arms. He had an Anxiety Attack. It didn’t take a genius to tell. The only reason his team hardly noticed was because they were all idiots. Unsui and Riku were the only ones that were smart on their team. Not all of them could understand and use their heads. He was helping half of them with their homework, already.

But, Sena… Unsui looked down. Sena looked like he had a face of bewilderment, when he saw Agon, for the first time. It was hard to tell, but… Sena looked like he understood somewhat of what was happening. Unsui hadn’t clarified, for sure, but, he was knew it was could be a fluke. Everyone was shocked. His little brother had had a panic attack, evident when he clenched his jersey, freaking out. Unsui stared at the palm of his hand, closing it. It was hard to watch.

“Alright.” Unsui said. “I got it.”  
“Then leave me alone.” Hiruma grinned. “And let me cook. Kekeke…”  
Unsui turned over on his side. He left Hiruma alone. He thought about the ways Hiruma took care of Agon, how much he loved him. Unsui fully understood it, now. It was evident.

Hiruma really loved Agon.

He was trying to get him to progress in his sleep. The less stress Agon dealt with on a daily basis the less he would need to react to a situation, impulsive; anger. If he woke up, well rested, he wouldn’t be as easily irritated and irritable as Unsui once knew him as. Hiruma was being smart. He had planned things out.

Hiruma continued to stir. He was silent. In their own weird way, Agon and Hiruma were so similar. Both distant. Both cold. Both intelligent. It was astonishing that a demon like Hiruma who wielded guns and firearms around all day could uphold against Agon’s Nefarious Genius intellect.

He wondered if Agon was going to be okay.

“Hiruma.” Unsui said, sudden. Hiruma looked at him. “I’m leaving tomorrow. Can you tell Agon that, for me?”  
“Sure. As long as you make it quick.” A cruel smile came over Hiruma’s lips. It quickly washed away with a grim stare, at the pot. “Why? Are you leaving him?”  
“No. Finals.” Unsui smiled. “Yours should just be right around the corner, right? I’ve been studying non-stop.”  
Hiruma just grinned. He didn’t answer him. Probably through his demonic ways, he could get through the year with no problem. Hiruma looked at Agon.

Hiruma could use his Blackmail Information if it came down to it, but he was more so concerned for Agonne. Agonne had no trouble with school. His work was completed. He always turned it in on time. Nothing was wrong.

He was just worried about his mental health.

Agon woke up. Hiruma saw him. He yawned, turning over in bed. Agon had a good night’s worth of sleep. He slept well. Hiruma sighed, laughing with relief. That was good.

Unsui had went out to jog. Agon sat up in bed. The covers draped his waist, exposing his bare chest. He scratched his stomach. He yawned.

His eyes were still amber. Hiruma was at the counter. He prepared the bowls of Udon and grabbed them, along with Agon’s medication. Agon took them. Hiruma sat down in bed beside him and ate, quietly. Agon held his bowl in his hand.

“You’re fucking twin’s leaving.” Hiruma said to him. “Tomorrow. Prepared to say something dealing with your goodbyes? Kekeke.”

Agon swallowed his pill. “Ah…?” he said aloud. He looked at the wall. “I don’t know what your talking about.” He grinned, cruel. “I already knew he was going to go. He was studying from the get-go; non-stop. It doesn’t take an idiot to notice,”

“You miss him, don’t you?”  
Agon stared down at his hand. Perhaps, on this trip, he felt something deep; similar. _Missing, huh?_ He felt like something was missing from him for a long time.

“You’ll probably deal with it later,” Hiruma said suddenly, seemingly out of nowhere. “Right now, your mind won’t recognize it, but your body does, right? It understands.”  
Agon felt tears drip down his face.

Maybe it was because Unsui and him were getting close, lately. Hiruma could tell. He could feel it. It was almost like back when Agon and Unsui were children, and they’d play _Go Fish!_ Together.

Agon missed those days.

Sometimes, he missed being a kid.

When everything was easy. Different from _his_ easy, of course.

Hiruma could tell, looking at him. Agon’s “easy” was born out of something from gifts. A gift only Agon could unwrap at will. Unsui could see it, on the edge, a present, he recognized, but he was never able to open it.

He was never meant for it.

After all, it was Agon’s gift.

Hiruma snorted. He understood it. Agon lived in a different world. Separate from him. Hiruma could see it, but no one could truly understand Agon, in the ways of being a Genius, unless those like him. Hiruma held his hand.

Agon began to cry. He pressed the back of his palms against his eyes, crying, sniffling. He would miss Unsui. Agon hadn’t cried when the two left for college, separating ways, but…

Why was he crying now?  
“It’s because you miss him,” Hiruma rubbed his back, soothing him. “My Agonne. You haven’t felt that in a while. Loss. Not since your mother’s death, huh?”

Agon held Hiruma’s hand. He squeezed it.

He rubbed his hand across it. “My name means to fawn upon, Hiruma.” Agon said to him, sudden. Hiruma nodded. Tears traced his eyes. “My name… means to fawn upon,” he cried, “but no one… has ever _felt_ or heard the alternate meaning of it,”

Hiruma held his hand.

“It means to cherish,” Agon wiped his eye with his hand, running it down his face, smooth. His eyelids were puffy. “And to understand. My Mom named me that name. My father named me Agon so it could hold power; a name of power. My mother chose the Kanji. He never saw them. It meant to understand; to cherish, although fawned upon.” Agon put his head in his palm, covering his eyes. “What does your name mean, my Hiruma?”  
He looked up at him. His eyes were blue.

Hiruma wiped his eyelids. “My name was given to me by my father,” Hiruma teared up, blinking them out of his eyes, wiping them with his wrist. “It was given to me after I was given to my father, and he bestowed a name upon me. Youichi.”

Hiruma cried.

“It means bewitching one,” Hiruma wiped his eyes. “Agonne.”  
Agonne snorted. He laughed, short. “I know.” he said. “I used to stare at it all the time in Deimon’s Yearbook.” He snorted, again. “I was so focused on figuring out what the hell you were, because you goddamn pissed me off so much.” He chopped his hair, grinning, turning his head over to face him. Hiruma’s cheeks were wet, from tears. Agon laughed “But… kuku, That didn’t stop me from figuring out who you were.” He stilled. “You are my best friend, Hiruma.”

Agon hugged him.

He held him tight, close to his body, holding him close to him, firm. He breathed. “You _are_ my best friend. I think… we were made for each other. You were right. We were… made to love.”  
Agon pulled away. He stared at the palm of his hand. Hiruma looked. He traced his finger down it. Agon held him, gripping his fingers tight.

“I think… you complete me.” He looked at him. “You _complete_ me. I think we were made for each other, Hiruma.”  
Agon cried.

It took him this long, but, he realized it. Hiruma and him were just made for each other. Something felt so _right_ with him, in his arms, like this.

Hiruma held him. He held it tight.

“Me, too.” he said. “My Agonne.”

Hiruma kissed him. He made out into his mouth, Agon grabbing the side of his face, using his other hand to hold Hiruma’s hand, tightening his grip on it, thumb rubbing across the smooth skin there. Hiruma let him.

They made love.

Agon kissed him as the two joined, becoming one, Hiruma on top of him, stroking the sides of his face, gentle, moaning. He kissed him.

They both laughed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UGHHHH SUUUUCHHH A BITCH TO EDIT
> 
> YA"LL KNOW I been on dat Kuroko no Basuke rewatch lmao all over dat nigga ALL DAY EVERY DAY. AOKISE #FOLIFE YOU KNOW WHAT I"M SAYING LIKE FR We GOT KAGAKURO, WE GOT AOKISE, WE GOT FUCKING GAY ASS NIGGAS PLAYIN BASKETBALL I MEAN WHAT MORE CAN YOU WANT—  
> AND I'm SOOOOOO ANGRYYY THAT MY GODAMN NIGGA END NOTE GOT IT'S BItCH ASS DELETED BECAUSE NOW I GOTTA RIGHT THIS SHIT UP AGAIN. UGHHH!!!! MAX—! FRUSTRATION!!!! LOOOL.
> 
> LEMMME SUM THIS BITCH UP REAL QUICK!! UGGGGHHHHH HIRUMA. THIS CHAPTER!!!! LMAOOOO SOOOOO EMOTIONAL. UNSUI CRYIN. AGON DISCOVERING HIS LOVE FOR HIRUMA, ALWAYS BEEN DERE (Agon hella crazy like ya'll don't understand how much he internalizes Hiruma. Like even at da interview he said his full name and erryone was like bitch what??? bc everyone usually calls Hiruma by his last name and this nigga was like hell nah we gon do it right i know yo full name and this NIGGA actually goes out and downRIGHT SAYS IT And I just hold my face like $ O $ NO HE DIDN"T LMAOOO AGON IS SOOOO EXTRA LIKE IT'S NOT EVEN FUNNY) and HIRUMA CONFIRMING ONCE AGAIN HIS LOVE FOR AGON!!! UGHHH Hiruma getting spanked like my life went away. Like Hiruam lowkey highkey one of those people that get turned on when someones yelling at him and did you realize that he literally provokes Agon in the manga so Agon can react strong and I just LMAO THEY'RE SO MUCH ALIKE BUT BETWEEN THOSE TWO NO ONE BUT THEM CAN UNDERSTAND IT AND I JUST!!! CAn we TALK ABOUT Agon standing on his damn tip toes on the field in the last arc so he could look Hiruma in the eye because Hiruma was taller than him then (5'9. Agon was about 5'8 then) and Agon just doesn't TAKE IT LMAO LIKE SRSLY HE WILL DO ANYTHING TO BE SEEN ON TOP AND I JUST UGHHHH THAT BOY RESPECTS HIMSELF SO MUCH BUT GODDAMN THIS BOY HELLLA CRAZY LOOOOL. YOu can tell Agon in his head about SO many issues. Like when Clifford said he didn't even need to pay attention to him Agon's world crumbled and he was like (T⌓T) NOOOO!!!! LMAO
> 
> ANYWAYSS!!!! THANK YOU GUYS FOR BEING SO PATIENT!!! SOOOOOOOOO MAD MY END NOTE GOT DELETED BUT WE GON MAKE IT DO WHAT IT DO YA FEELLLL. MANNNN AGON ASKING HIRUMA WHAT HE WANTED TO DO AFTER FOOTBALL!!!! SOOOOOOO MANY FUTURE HC IT'S NOT EVEN FUNNY MANNNNN Hiruma becoming intimate with Agon i cry bc that boy Hiruma just love his nigga sooo much and definalty this chapter we got to see his more "sexy" side i would say lmao Hiruma getting spanked (Where dem heels at doe lol) but nah fr tho Hiruma just love his Agon sooooooo much like fr  
> AND—  
> STILL Mad that my bitch got deleted lmao bc I got in depth with so much shit it's not even funny but it aight tho bc this the shit and it's lit so we gon #turn up and start#winning all day everyday ya feel  
> ANYWAY!!!!!!
> 
> REMEMBER TO KUDOS AND COMMENT~!!!! UGHHH YO monsta got some bad memory like fr SO I'll go over it some more later lmao but for right now, ya'll just enjoy!!! LOOOL.
> 
> THANKS FOR READING!!!!!
> 
> $PAPA MONSTA$!!!


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes I laugh that my fanfiction still says M for Mature even though it heavily explicit.  
> Like somewhere in my mind I be thinking that E mean for Everyone even though  
> E mean Explicit??? LOOOL.  
> Idk, ANYWAY LOL!!! Ughhhh!!!!! This chapter SO intimate.
> 
> Really wanted to focus on the Intimacy between Hiruma and Agon, because they deserve it, yall!!!  
> LOOOL!!! I mean, those boys go through SO much!!! BELIEVE ME!! LOOOL!!!
> 
> Bububu!!! They deserve it, ya'll ( T 0 T) b !!!
> 
> LOL.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy this chapter!!!! MAKE SURE TO KUDOS AND COMMENT!!!
> 
> #WEALMOSTONCHAPTER21YA'LL
> 
> HINT:
> 
> #THE GAME

Unsui left in the morning.

Agon and Hiruma got another resort hotel room, saying that they would be staying in El Nido for another week. Unsui smiled.

Hiruma already carried his luggage. Unsui could see that Agon and Hiruma were really in love. Agon helped Hiruma with his luggage, asking if he got everything, kissing him, making sure he was okay. It was heartwarming to see Agon this way. Unsui was sappy for these types of moments. He felt so proud, seeing Agon with Hiruma, caring. Agon was so careful and proud with Hiruma.

Hiruma kissed his lips, smiling. Agon was behind him. He helped Hiruma carry his luggage, packed tight in black suitcases and sports duffle bags. Agon shifted some of his own over his shoulder. Hiruma checked his phone.

“The driver’s outside,” Hiruma said, looking at his phone screen, receiving a text. “It’s time to leave.”  
He looked up. Agon tightened his grip on the duffle bag in his hand. He looked at Unsui. Unsui smiled, again.

“I guess it's time we depart,” Unsui said. “Agon.”

Unsui wore a confident smile on his face. Agon just snorted, looking away. He wore a black Nike Track Jacket with black Jordan Prospect shorts and matching Nike Free Run TR FITS. Hiruma stood next to him, checking his phone again.

Agon grunted. “Yeah, right.” he said. “You’re just glad it’s over, right?” Agon grabbed Unsui’s head, smirking, pulling it towards him. “Go get some pussy.”

He let Unsui go. Unsui backed away. He couldn’t believe Agon’s parting words. “Agon…” he said aloud, standing back upright again. He laughed. “I could die tomorrow,”  
“So?” Agon said right back to him. “At least you got some pussy.”  
Agon smirked. Unsui looked at him. Hiruma smirked. “It’s better than nothing,” he muttered under his breath, typing on his screen, showing his teeth. Agon laughed. Hiruma snorted. Unsui looked at the two.

He signed them out. Agon and Hiruma already began packing their bags into their private car, a black escalade SUV, Hiruma yawning, tired. It was nine in the morning. He was sleepy.

Agon looked at Hiruma step into the car as he packed their things into the trunk. There was already a private driver awaiting on the two when they were done. Agon stared at their things.

He was leaving.

 _He_ wasn’t leaving, but, Unsui was. He was leaving, today. Agon remembered riding the flight with him, over here. So far, he had gone to the Phillipines himself, three times, before he went with Unsui, four times. Agon wanted to spend time with Hiruma, here.  
“Agonne,” Hiruma said, poking his head up from the seat suddenly, checking on him. He grinned, eyes wide, cackling. “Kekeke! Hurry up! You’ll be an old man by the time you finish…! Kekekeke! Erectile Dysfunction at this age? I hope not!”  
Hiruma popped bubble gum into his mouth, annoying Agon. Agon gritted his teeth, grinning in irritation.

“Shut up,” he said, eyelid twitching. “Trash.”

Agon shut the door of the trunk immediately, laughing, climbing into the backseat of the car on Hiruma’s side, closing the door behind him.

Agon began to tickle Hiruma. Hiruma laughed, feeling Agon’s hands tread beneath his sleeveless zipper closure black onepiece, touching him. Agon unzipped one of the main zippers down his stomach, exposing his skin, placing his hand over it.

“I’m going to touch you _everywhere_ , when we get there…” Hiruma heard Agon say, whispering in his ear, rubbing his nipple. He moaned. “ _You’re mine… when we get home…_ ”

Agon kissed his neck, nuzzling his nose against him. Unsui came to the car, soon enough, and said his final goodbyes before he left for the airport, waving farewell, taking a taxi. Agon stared at his phone as Hiruma and him traveled to their next resort.

They’d be staying for a week. Agon laid his head on Hiruma’s shoulder, sleeping. Hiruma closed his eyes. He rubbed Agon’s chin with his fingers, scraping it some with his nails, before he leaned his head back, sleeping.

They had stayed at the El Nido Four Seasons Beach Resort with Unsui, but now, they were shifting resorts, and moving into the Lagen Island Resort, where it was more quieter there, for Agon.

Hiruma kissed him. Agon nodded, pulling his lips towards his, sticking his tongue in his mouth, kissing him back. He pulled away. He rested his head on Hiruma’s shoulder further, placing it on him, falling asleep again.

Hiruma held Agon’s hand, tightening his grip on it, rubbing him. They didn’t leave the resort until actually around 10, when Unsui’s taxicab arrived, and now, were traveling down their road to their next flight.

Their private flight took off around 11, flying towards Lagan Island, over the sea. Hiruma owned a private jet. He only used it for convenient conditions, when him and Agon were together, but other than that, he sought no need to actually use the jet, for team purposes, as they could just take a plane over instead, if flight was needed.

Agon fell asleep next to Hiruma in the jet, shifting over in his seat, having a blanket on him. His shades were off. They were tucked in his hair, dreadlocks left long, pooling around his shoulders.

Hiruma’s head dipped. He was tired, too. They had gotten up early to pack their things. Agon was yawning any moment he could. Hiruma laughed. He still remembered him yawning when Agon was beside the foot of their bed and packing his things to shift over to the next resort.

Hiruma shared his blanket with him. He sat cross legged, head dipping onto his own shoulder. Hiruma smirked. Their blanket was light blue.

Hiruma wore Agon’s track jacket over his shoulders. He was cold. Agon snored next to him. His eyes were shut.

Hiruma decided to lean back. He rested back, next to Agonne, shifting over to face him. He pulled the blanket over his shoulders, breathing onto him. Agon reached his hand out to him and placed it among his hip, rubbing him, subconsciously in his sleep.

Agon was used to sleeping next to Hiruma. In his sleep, he reached out to him, sensing his presence, cuddling him. Agon calmed. His breathing slowed.

He slept.

When Hiruma woke up, they had arrived at their destination. It was a quick flight. It hadn’t been more than half an hour, when they were in the air. Agon sat up. He yawned, stretching.

“We’re here, baby?” Agon asked, looking around him. Hiruma nodded. He was already standing, grabbing his things.

“Mhm.” Hiruma said. “Grab your things, My Agonne. Kekeke...”  
Agon stared ahead at the wall in front of him. They were already here, huh? He took the blanket off of him, scratching his stomach. Hiruma was wearing his jacket.

“Give me my Jacket,” Agon said, looking at him. “Trash, kukuku…”  
“No,” Hiruma said. “ _You_ come get it, Kekeke!”  
Agon got up. “I _said_ ,” he started, seeing Hiruma began to skitter away, grabbing his guns, cloaking the jacket around his shoulders. “Give me my _jacket…!_ ”  
Agon chased after him. He grabbed him, pulling him tight to his body, and swung him around, once, laughing. “Kukuku…!” Agon chuckled, grinning to himself. “Why are you so light…?! Trash!”  
Agon let him go. Hiruma landed on his feet. Agon’s hands hung around Hiruma’s waist, feeling him. He growled at his curves, behind him. Hiruma stared up at him, kissing his lips, licking into his mouth, slow. His hands traced Agon’s limbs.

Agon nuzzled his nose into the crook of Hiruma’s neck, breaking away, short. Hiruma ran his hands down Agon’s biceps, tracing him, rubbing his skin. Agon began to kiss into his mouth, making out with him, stretching his tongue along Hiruma’s own, gripping his ass. He held Hiruma.

Hiruma moaned. Agon smacked him, turning him around, pulling him closer to him. He picked him up, shifting him against his body, rubbing him above his sports leggings, enticing him.

“ _I’m going to fuck you just like this…_ ” Agon said in his ear, “ _on my body… all up inside you... You’ve been so_ naughty, _lately…_ ” Agon shivered, feeling himself get turned on by the moment, with Hiruma. “ _You’re making me so crazy, baby…_ ”

Agon began to hump him. Hiruma groaned, feeling Agon’s erection shift against his waist, getting turned on.

Agon dropped him. He spanked Hiruma as he turned around. Hiruma wiped his lips, cocking his eyebrow, grinning. He looked at him.

When they got to the resort, Agon had found himself a shirt to wear, putting it on, digging through his luggage. Hiruma signed them in. Agon wore a black loose t-shirt with his gym shorts, scratching his stomach, yawning again. Agon was sleepy.

Hiruma was, too. When they got keys to their room, they both walked down the boardwalk overlooking the shallow lagoon and deep forests, and opened their room door to their Beachfront Cottage, walking inside.

They set their luggage down. It was beautiful. There was a large bed awaiting them, along with a view of the large coves before them and a private veranda, overlooking the waters through tall sliding glass doors.

Agon took off his shirt. Hiruma grabbed some of his things and went into the bathroom. Agon got right into bed, chucking off his shorts, falling asleep, pulling the covers over him. Hiruma came out of the bathroom, wearing a short black silk robe and lace bralette with a matching black thong, shutting the door behind him.

Agon saw him. Hiruma put his clothes away, coming against him in bed, pulling the sheets over himself, snuggling closer to Agon. Agon rested beside him, rubbing his thumb over Hiruma’s hip, stroking his bare thigh, feeling his smooth skin, there.

Hiruma let him. He scooted closer to him, letting Agon kiss his neck, light. He sucked on it, letting Hiruma moan, giving him a hickey. He nuzzled his nose against his neck, feeling him, rubbing his stomach. He slept on him.

Hiruma held his hand.

When Hiruma next woke up, it was Agon, at 1, nuzzling his head against Hiruma’s stomach as he was on his back, licking it, becoming playful.

Hiruma laughed. “Agonne…” he laughed to him, holding his head, nestling his fingers within his dreadlocks. Agon began to lick him low, beneath his belly, tugging at the underwear on his hips, growling.

Agon broke away. Hiruma sat up, seeing him walk towards the bathroom. Agon brushed his teeth in the bathroom, washing his face. Hiruma waited on him. When Agon came over to him, near the foot of the bed, Hiruma leaned on his back, letting Agon tip him over, hand angled on his leg, coming over Hiruma, some.

Hiruma spread his legs. Agon nodded his head, smoothing his nose down into the crease of Hiruma’s fabric along his thong, mouthing at his erection some, teasing him.

Hiruma moaned. He let Agon rub his legs, leaning his head back onto the bedsheets, Agon coming down onto the flooring with his knees, dipping his head between Hiruma’s thighs. He gripped them, strong, rubbing them.

Hiruma grasped Agon’s head as he teased him, nipping at his skin along his inner thighs, smoothing the bridge of his nose along them, laying peppered kisses on the skin there, sucking.

Hiruma began to moan. Agon slapped Hiruma, gripping him, hard. He snaked his tongue beneath the arch of Hiruma’s thong, teething at it, biting it with his teeth, tugging it down his legs. Hiruma gasped, seeing him, panting some.

Agon licked at it, making sure he watched. Hiruma let Agon rub him deep, spreading his legs further, letting his lover gain access to him, exposing himself.

Agon watched. Hiruma nodded his head, letting Agon know that he was ready. Agon came over him, soon enough, dropping the fabric in his hands, and began to stroke Hiruma with his tongue, gripping him tight by the underpass of his thighs, legs thrown over his shoulders, head between him, low.

Hiruma moaned as Agon moved his body towards him, causing him to shift against the sheets, dragging him towards him with each lick, growing rough.

Agon teased his hole with his tongue, causing Hiruma to open up more, allowing him entrance. Agon moved within him, continuing to proceed within Hiruma’s body, caressing him along his walls. Agon moaned.

He felt within Hiruma, groaning. Hiruma shivered, feeling him. His nails dug deep within Agon’s dreadlocks, fisting them while his legs were spread, his lover coming between them strong, moving his body with each progressment, coming deep inside him.

“ _Uh…!_ ” Hiruma moaned, eyes rolling. “ _Uh…! Agonne….!_ ”

Agonne continued to move in him. He gripped Hiruma, strong. Hiruma continued to moan, loud, screaming, shouting, leaning his head back, saliva dripping from his gums.

“ _Agonne…!_ ” he shrieked. “ _Oh, my Agonne…! Agonne…! Yes…! Uh…! Right there…!_ ”

Hiruma groaned. He could hardly contain himself. He was already dripping. Agon moved one of his hands and began to stroke him. Precum seeped from Hiruma’s tip. Agon broke away, for a moment, and pulled his member into his mouth, sucking on him.

He looked up at Hiruma. Hiruma moaned, Adam’s apple bobbing, gasping, gulping, seeing Agon suck him off. Agon’s lips curled over his slick member. He began to give him oral sex.

Hiruma whined. He moaned, grabbing Agon’s dreadlocks, pulling him closer to him, deeper, letting him know the ways he wanted to be touched, felt.

He moaned.

Agon gave him intimate oral sex. It was rough, hard, and strong. Agon felt Hiruma tug on his dreadlocks, deeper within him, on him, _upon_ him. Agon was making love to him.

Agon broke away, lapping the tip and shaft of Hiruma’s member. He looked up at him, eyes golden, smoothing his hand down Hiruma’s pale body.

Hiruma shivered. He panted, enticed. Agon nodded, standing up to his full height as Hiruma backed away, further up the bed, Agon crawling over him, making room for his lover. Agon came between his legs and began to hump Hiruma, grabbing him by his thighs, moving against him.

“ _You make me so crazy…_ ” Agon hissed in his ear, moaning. He gripped him, tight, pulling him towards his body. Hiruma’s nails scraped his back. “ _Uh… baby, I just want to make love to you all damn day…!_ ”  
Agon began to whimper. Hiruma heard him. Agon was already spilling against him. His member was slicked with his own. Agon broke away from Hiruma, quick, before he turned him over on his knees, coming behind him.

Agon undressed Hiruma, taking off his silk robe beyond his shoulders, rubbing him, then his lace bra, unhooking it, sliding it down his arms. He smoothed his hands down Hiruma’s skin, feeling him, rubbing his thumb across Hiruma’s hole.

Agon began to kiss him, licking into his mouth, running his hands down his sides, feeling over his body. Hiruma bent over more and got ready for Agon, stretching his arms out, lips parting. He let Agon enter him, smooth, moaning out, nails arching against the bed.

Agon fucked him from behind, progressing within Hiruma deep, grabbing his hips, groaning. Hiruma gasped, feeling Agon move within him even more, throbbing against his walls, cumming.

“ _Agonne…!_ ” Hiruma pleaded. “ _Agonne…!_ ”

He continued to moan. He was on his elbows, back arched, so Agon could move within him at an easier angle. Agon’s skin slapped against his, bodies pressing against one another. Agon leant over above him and began to pound into him hard, groaning onto him, dreadlocks coming over his face.

Hiruma felt Agon spank him. His nails arched into the pillow sheets, moaning to Agon as his lover advanced within him, cum seeping out of Hiruma from Agon. He began to whimper, nodding his head, Agon loving in him, strong.

“ _Uh…_ ” Hiruma moaned repeatedly, shutting his eyes. “ _Uh…! Agonne…! Uh…!_ ”

Hiruma began to gasp, clutching the sheets, letting Agonne take him. Agonne continued, on his knees, standing behind him, proud, gripping his ass, slapping him.

“ _Uh…!_ ” Hiruma implored, gasping. “ _Uh…!_ ” He bit his lip, sucking it in. “ _Uh….! Agonne…!_ ” Agon smacked him, again. “ _Yes…! Agonne…! Yes—!_ ”

Hiruma began to sob. He went into hysterics. Agon saw the way Hiruma acted when Agon enticed him. Agon continued to spank him.

“ _You’re so fucking naughty…_ ” Agon whispered in his ear, moaning, gripping him hard, thrusting in him, vicious. He slapped him. “ _I can hardly stand it…!_ ”

“ _Yes…!_ ” Hiruma cried out, back arching, enticed. “ _I’ve been bad…!_ ”

Agon got turned on by the ways Hiruma cried out to him, begging to him, his lover. Agon moaned, feeling the moment, feeling within Hiruma, his lover crying out, wailing. Agon couldn’t get enough…!

He moaned, again. “ _Oh, Hiruma…!_ ” he said, feeling himself begin to leak, close. He was immersed. “ _Hiruma…!_ ”

Hiruma nodded. Agon’s hand came around Hiruma's neck and began to choke him, tightening his grip on him, making marks. Hiruma’s tongue flapped outside of his mouth, dripping saliva, eyes white, head resting against the pillow. He nodded, feeling Agon’s grip tighten, choking him out.

Hiruma began to spill, down his thighs. He was going to come. He could feel himself becoming immersed, within Agon.

Agonne groaned. “ _Hiruma…!_ ” he cried out, against him. “ _I’m going to come…! Uh…! Hiruma…! I’m going to come inside you…! Baby…!_ ”

Agon leaned his head back, fucking him deeper, getting a feel within the depths of Hiruma, becoming one with him. Hiruma could feel Agon, close. His movements became ragged. Hiruma moaned, shutting his eyes. He was screaming, against the sheets.

“ _Agonne…!_ ” He shouted, feeling the hand around him tighten, leaving marks. “ _Agonne—!_ ”

Agonne came.

He gave out a long moan, cum dripping down Hiruma’s legs, leaking, spilling across the sheets. Hiruma felt Agon cream his insides with warmth. His eyes rolled into the back of his head. His nails arched.

Hiruma came.

Cum dripped down Hiruma’s legs. Agon heard Hiruma give out a long moan afterwards, eyes white, frozen with immeasurable pleasure. Hiruma began to twitch. Agon really gave it to him, huh?

Hiruma had an orgasm.

Agon laughed. “ _Kukuku…_ ” he said to him, pulling out of his body, rubbing his skin, down his sides. Hiruma was still twitching. Agon began to stroke the impulses from him, seeing Hiruma continue. Agon rode out his own impulses within him, soon enough groaning slightly to himself. “ _Ah…_ That was great….”  
Agon continued to run his hands down Hiruma’s body, calming him. Hiruma moaned, whimpering, feeling Agon pull his ear into his mouth, sucking on it. Hiruma nodded, blatant. He was really immersed, huh?  
Agon watched him. Hiruma continued to twitch. Agon shivered himself, seeing him. _Oh,_ he could do this all day. Seeing Hiruma get off to him, reaching his own hand down to join Agon’s, feeling himself. Hiruma gave out a long moan.

Hiruma’s color in his eyes returned. Hiruma let Agon toy with his body, exploring it, placing two fingers within him, rubbing across his walls, stroking him inside, only to pull out, licking the cum from his fingers. Hiruma watched.

Agon laughed. Hiruma did, too. Agon talked afterward about how hot it was to see Hiruma twitch, when they were cleaning themselves up, changing the sheets from the bed, throwing them into the wash. Hiruma was silent, grinning to himself, setting the bed with Agon, listening to the ways Agon overdramatically reenacted Hiruma twitching, becoming playful.

Hiruma laughed.

Hiruma looked at Agon when the two rested in bed with one another again, kissing into each other’s mouths, making out. Hiruma held Agon’s chin. He pulled away.

Agon had begun to twitch himself, too. Hiruma smirked, seeing him. This was funny. He laughed when Agon said it wasn’t funny, and if it weren’t for him, Hiruma wouldn’t be a slimy trash like he wanted, but Hiruma could see the playfulness in his eyes, and in his smile. Agon laughed with him, snorting. He smiled.

Of course, he twitched, too.

Agon rested next to Hiruma in bed. Hiruma was sleeping. He said he’d wake up and cook lunch or dinner, whichever came first when he woke up from his nap. He yawned. Agon saw his teeth.

He kissed the corner of his mouth. Hiruma smiled, warm. He hummed, feeling Agon nuzzle the bridge of his nose against his neck, feeling him, becoming playful.

Agon pulled away, laughing. Hiruma had already begun drifting off to sleep. Agon rubbed his side. He was sleeping on his own against Hiruma. He decided to lay his head down, and get some rest, as he, too, was yawning.

Hiruma rubbed Agon’s hand against his belly in bed when they slept amongst one another, close. He slept soundly. Agon looked at him once again, twice more, before he decided to close his eyes, and sleep.

The phone rang.

It couldn’t have been more than half an hour, before it did. Agon had just started drifting into sleep when it did. Hiruma woke, some, and shifted against Agonne, coming closer to him, telling him to get it for him.

“Agonne,” he said, soft. “Can you get the phone for me…?”  
Hiruma yawned. He sounded like he was mumbling, almost. His eyes were closed. Agon reached over across him and grabbed the cottage room’s home phone, picking it up.

“Ah?” he grinned. “Who the hell is this…?”

Agon stiffened his lip, sitting up. Hiruma continued to sleep. Agon looked at him. That was good. Hiruma’s breath stilled, becoming… soft.

“Agon-kun?” A voice said, on the other end of the line. “It’s your Therapist. Are you well?”

 _Therapist…?_ Agon’s eyes widened. He looked at Hiruma. Had Hiruma called him…? No, that couldn’t be. Hiruma didn’t have his number.

He thought. Did he?

“This is just a check-up,” His therapist assured him. “No need to worry. Hiruma called me, saying you two would be in the Philippines, this weekend, and if I needed him or you, I could call this number. Is he awake?”

“No…” Agon answered, growing bashful. “Why…?”

His therapist laughed. “I’d like to talk to him, too. Hiruma’s quite the fellow,” His therapist grew quiet. Agon stiffened. He looked around the room, anxious. He rubbed Hiruma’s hand. “How are you? Agon-kun?”  
Agon snorted. “Fine.” he said. “I’m okay. Why are you even calling me?” He grinned. “I don’t need it,” He twirled the phone cord around his finger, laughing. “Trash are all really trash, Kukuku…”

“How do you _really_ feel…? Agon…”

Agon grew quiet. “I had an Anxiety Attack on the field,” he confessed, obedient, deep. “The other day, when I played in the finale. I… don’t know, I think I got worked up over a conversation I had with one of the players at the hospital when Hiruma was there…”

Agon continued twirling the phone cord in his hands. “You think…” His therapist began to say; Agon listened. “It was because you were _in_ a hospital…?”  
Agon thought about it. “Yeah,” he answered. “Could be.”  
His mom died in a Hospital. Agon remembered crying against Hiruma’s hand, holding it tight before he went off to surgery. He was scared, that day.

For him.

“I don’t like Hospitals,” Agon confessed, blatant. “I don’t really like them, not since Mom died.” Agon noticed himself tearing up. He blinked the tears out of his eyes. “I can’t stand them…!” He wiped his face. “I hate them…!”

Agon gritted his teeth. His therapist listened. Agon was doing good, for now. His therapist listened, to him. Agon was coping.

He sighed. “I’m… okay.” Agon looked away, sun shining bright in his eyes. He got up for a moment and closed the blinds, room becoming dark, settling next to Hiruma in bed, again. He wrapped his arm around his waist, holding him close to him. He sighed.

His therapist continued to talk to Agon. Agon had difficulty discerning his emotions within him and expressing his behavior, which usually came out as anger or irritability when he did, and caused even more frustration when it happened, as he couldn’t help it.

Agon blew out some air. Hiruma was sleeping next to him. He listened to his Therapist talk him through some things, helping him sort out his emotions, what he felt, and not to feel guilty about anything or the ways he reacted, as he couldn’t prevent it. Agon never felt guilty about what he did. He didn’t have it in him, anymore. He never really did. He just felt… anger.

He sighed again, letting it go. He was tired. His therapist grew silent on the other end of the line.

“How’s your medication going?” he asked him. “Is it still giving you those side effects? Lack of sleep? Headache?”  
“Not really.” Agon yawned, leaning his head back. “I’ve just been irritable… that’s it.” Agon had trouble sleeping, but he didn’t think it was because of his medication. “That should be it… right…?”  
Agon stared blankly at a space in the room, growing… silent. Hiruma still slept. Agon rubbed him. Hiruma’s bare thigh was smooth, underneath the palm of his hand.

Agon closed his eyes.

“What have you been doing? Recently?” His therapist asked him this, as they evaluated Agon. He was making steady progress. That was good news. He sighed.

“Ah? I’ve been making love to Hiruma all day…” Agon began to laugh, grinning, open-mouthed, teeth exposed. His therapist laughed. “Ah… His ass is _so_ good… makes me want it even more…”

Agon bit his lip, imagining Hiruma on his knees, behind him, fucking him at a harsh pace, Hiruma moaning.

Agon ended the call a couple minutes later, hanging up, placing the phone on the receiver, again. His therapist had said, so far, Agon had done well, but he should focus on gaining more rest and sleep, as he was tired, and needed to recover from training extensively on Mt. Fuji.

Agon wasn’t necessarily stamina depleted. He could go all day. But, he was sleepy. Agon never really got exhausted. He didn’t know how it felt to be that way.

Normal.

He snorted. Not like he wanted to, anyway. He turned back over on his side and came against Hiruma, facing his back, laying a kiss down his neck, licking him.

Hiruma still slept.

Hiruma was so silent when he fell asleep. Normal trashes would barely be able to notice, but Agon realized Hiruma slept so silently sometimes, that even Agon could almost hardly hear him. He snorted again, closing his eyes. Hiruma was just private, that’s all.

Agon held his hand.

He slept.

When Hiruma woke, it was around 6. He looked at Agon. Agon was still sleeping. His face was still. Agon’s black eyebrows were arched. He looked serious, but Hiruma knew Agon was just in deep sleep. He smiled, looking at him.

Agon was exotic.

Hiruma looked at the way Agon’s muscles bulged, sculpting, his hand holding Hiruma’s still, soft, limp in his sleep. Agon’s skin was this deep, beautiful, tan that looked like one of clay. He was warm. Agonne always was warm. Hiruma always thought of Agon as a furnace.

Cozy.

It was intimate. Hiruma closed his eyes, feeling Agon breathe against him, warm. Hiruma had turned on one of the lamps when he woke, so he could see. The room was lit in an orange, intimate, light.

Hiruma always thought of Agon, this way. He was warm. He always felt secure, around him. Protective. Agon was so obsessed with Hiruma that he actually _became_ that way, which, made Hiruma laugh, thinking about it.

Agon’s breath was felt against his neck. Hiruma stilled, feeling him. Agonne’s heart was felt against his back, beating, calm. Agonne was always calm, when he slept with Hiruma. Hiruma listened. He held his hand, tight.

Warm.

Agonne shifted in his sleep, snoring. Hiruma laid there, for awhile, and let Agon sleep against him, placing his head against his chest. Hiruma combed his fingers through Agon’s dreadlocks, stroking the side of his face with his knuckles, brushing his cheeks with them.

Hiruma kissed him.

Hiruma got up from the bed. He put on a light brown t-shirt from his suitcase, pulling it over his shoulders, and began to cook, going out for ingredients. He slipped on black tight denim jeans and converse, yawning, before he went out to shop.

Agon still slept. By the time Hiruma returned, Agon was still sleeping. Hiruma looked at him. He smirked. Hiruma took off his pants and clothing, pulling out a large pot, setting it on the indoor stove. Agon sat up when Hiruma begun to cook, starting dinner.

Agon got up. He came behind Hiruma, and began to rub his hips, kissing his neck. Hiruma met him, kissing his lips, turning his head around to face him. They kissed, for a while, steam coming from the pot before them.

Agon backed away. Hiruma seemed to get his message. He kissed him, again, before Agon backed away, towards the bed. Hiruma followed him.

He laid down on his back. Agon came over him, grabbing his hand. Hiruma spread his legs for him, grabbing Agon’s other. Agon came between him, soon enough.

He kissed him with each thrust. Hiruma let him, moving his hips with his, rocking his body. Hiruma’s hips seemed to move in tune to Agon’s own movements. He let it stay that way.

Hiruma let Agon have his body. It was quiet. The only thing that you could hear were the two making love, moaning upon one another, kissing.

Hiruma broke away.

Agon kissed him, once again. He held his hands, moving his body with his, Hiruma letting Agon have him.

They kissed. Food cooked in the pot, on the stove. Hiruma was making Agon’s favorite Udon. Teriyaki Chicken and Noodles.

Agon moved his body. Hiruma’s legs hung around his waist, spread. His thighs were wet with semen. Agon had warmed him.

Hiruma moaned. Agon continued to kiss him. Hiruma could tell that Agon was close. His movements became ragged. Hiruma kissed his lips, light.

Agon became one with him. “ _Can you feel me… Agonne…?_ ” Hiruma had managed to whisper to him, light, moaning. Agon nodded his head. “ _You’ve become one with me… my Agonne. We are now… One._ ”

Hiruma held him as Agon came, gripping his palms, tight. And when Hiruma came, soon after, Agon held on to him, kissing his lips.

Light.

When they ate dinner, they pressed the bridge of their noses together, Hiruma holding Agon’s face, gentle. He laughed to himself, humming, feeling the warm buzz of Agon’s breath. Agon smiled, too. He kissed him.

Hiruma broke away. Agon touched him, feeling down his side. Hiruma held his own bowl of udon in the palm of his hand, touching Agon, stroking his chin with his knuckles, running his nails down the warmth of his skin.

Agon nodded, nuzzling his own nose against Hiruma’s cheek, licking him, there. Hiruma let him. Agon broke away.

His eyes were amber.

It amazed Agon how beautiful Hiruma was to him, right now, in this moment. His hair was all flat, resting near his shoulders, eyes soft, naked, near his body.

Agon rested on his side, pressing his weight on his elbow. Hiruma sat cross legged, beginning to eat his udon, basking in the warm gaze of Agonne.

Agon sat up, straight. He began to eat his udon with his chopsticks, picking up one piece of Teriyaki, placing it into his mouth. Hiruma saw his dreadlocks pool over his shoulders, long.

Hiruma smiled. They were long, now, near his lower back. Agon’s hair grew out so fast. Hiruma almost laughed. He remembered chopping them for the summer of last year, as it was hot, and already, Agon’s hair had grown out so much.

Hiruma kissed him. He let Agon have his body again when they were done with dinner, and the moonlight opened up into the room, from the open sliding glass doors upon the veranda, shining down on the two of them making love.

Hiruma moaned out. His hips hung low around Agonne’s. Agon held him by his thigh, Hiruma on his back, sprawled out across the bed, with him. Agonne had him above the sheets, coming upon him, strong.

“ _Agonne…_ ” Hiruma breathed, feeling him. “ _Agonne…_ ”

Hiruma’s eyes rolled. Agonne felt him. His movements were felt, in Hiruma. Hiruma could feel his warmth spread inside of him. He moaned.

“ _Agonne…_ ” He cried out. “ _Agonne…!_ ”

Agonne continued to move against him, gaining more of Hiruma’s pleas. Hiruma cried out, placing the back of his hand against his forehead, moaning.

“ _Agonne…!_ ” he said, “ _Agonne…!_ ”

Hiruma shrieked. Agonne continued to move upon him, Hiruma crying out in hoarse entreats, throwing his head back, wailing.

Hiruma was immersed.

“ _Agonne…!_ ” He wailed again. “ _Oh, Agonne…! Oh, Agonne….! Yes—! Yes—! Agonne—! Oh, my Agonne—!_ ”

Hiruma moaned out. Agonne held on to him, strong, gripping his thigh. Hiruma pleaded, feeling Agon move within him at a faster pace.

“ _Yes—!_ ” He cried out, throwing his head back. “ _Yes—!_ ”

Hiruma bit his lip, feeling Agon love inside him, warming his body. Agonne’s movements became rough, getting within Hiruma the ways he _wanted._ When he came, Agonne shivered, feeling himself reach his climax. A euphoria washed over him. He put his head down, against Hiruma’s chest, moaning to him as his lover came with his, rolling his head back against the pillow sheets, moaning out his name in hysterics. Agon continued to pump him slow, hearing Hiruma whimper, soft, feeling Agon inside of him, again.

Hiruma nodded.

Agon soothed his body. He placed his hands down his thighs, stroking him, rubbing him, through his impulses. Hiruma’s arms hung loosely across the back of Agonne’s neck, nails smoothing down his shoulders, stroking his biceps, feeling him, calming.

Agonne calmed him.

They rested against one another when night reached its peak. Agon held Hiruma. Hiruma slept, soft. Agon’s hand was wrapped upon his, closing it in his own, holding it tight.

Agon began to rub Hiruma’s stomach.

Hiruma laughed. He laughed to him, sweet, feeling Agon stroke him, running his hands down his sides, breathing. Hiruma let him.

They slept.

In the morning, Agon rested his head on Hiruma’s neck, coming over him. Hiruma let him. He felt Agon’s hands trace down his body, closing his eyes.

Agon slept against him.

“We haven’t had this time to ourselves in a while…” Hiruma contemplated, thinking aloud, to Agon. He rubbed his lover’s chin, stroking him. Agon listened. “Since… Jamaica…”

Hiruma kissed his lips. Agon nodded, kissing him back. He rubbed his hip beneath the blanket, snuggling closer to him. Hiruma was right. Agon and Hiruma hadn’t had an actual vacation since their time in Jamaica, when Agon showed him around.

“Your mom’s family’s from Jamaica… right?” Hiruma asked him. He broke away, looking into his eyes. “You haven’t actually met them, right?”  
Agon shook his head. “No,” he said. “The most of they see of me is on TV. I haven’t actually met them yet,” Agon scratched the back of his head, combing through his dreadlocks. Hiruma’s fingers lingered there. “Why…?”

“Does your father know more about them?” Hiruma asked. “Where they are? Did you ever… want to meet them?” Hiruma twisted one of Agon’s dreadlocks in his fingers. “My Agonne.”  
Agonne grunted. “I never actually thought about it.” he confessed. He scratched the back of his head, again. “Why? You want to meet them, baby?”

He grinned, laughing. Hiruma snorted. “Maybe.” he laughed. “Kekeke… It’d be fun. Your Oto-san in Kantou, that should be his family, right? His and your mom’s.”

“His and my mom’s.” Agon agreed. He looked at Hiruma. Hiruma continued to stroke through Agon’s hair. Hiruma never actually made any attempts to speak about himself unless asked, or, if he felt open.

Agon wondered if Hiruma felt open.

He did.

He could see it.

“Hiruma…” Agon wondered, aloud. “Do you have any family…?”

Hiruma was still. He stared, silent. He didn’t really answer Agon. Hiruma was always so focused on asking Agon about himself and making things about him that Agon hardly even wanted to notice. Agon loved talking about himself, and it should be that way for every trash, talking about him, a main topic for every conversation they had, grinning, but… Agon knew Hiruma did this on purpose. Agon wasn’t stupid. He did this on purpose so Hiruma wouldn’t have to talk about himself unless he was ready. It wasn’t like Agon minded, anyway. That was his trash.

He wanted to get to know Hiruma.

Deeper.

“My father… didn’t have any family.” Hiruma confessed. “So I… don’t know.” He looked away. “I played chess with him one day… and made a deal… that if if I would win… he would tell me about my Okaa-san and my family when I was ten.” Hiruma stilled. “I won the match. He told me _my_ family wasn’t around… but his, was somewhere far away. He moved away. He lived by himself.”  
“Do you think… they’re in America?”

“Perhaps.” Hiruma answered. “Who knows? I don’t even know where they are.” His lips thinned. “I never really thought about it, since then. I don’t have a family. I don’t know… where they are. I don’t really… think about them.”  
Agon realized Hiruma was being honest. Agon knew Hiruma better than anyone. He could see it in his muscles. His eyes. Hiruma had trusted him, telling him this. This was why he was open. He cared for Agonne.

Agonne deserved to know. Agon didn’t really ask Hiruma about his personal life unless he felt like being nosy, because Agon was curious, but he also gave Hiruma space when needed, which Hiruma desperately appreciated the more Agon and him developed deeper within their love. Agon never really pressured Hiruma into him telling him things. Usually, he could figure it out by one glance. Agon was smart.

Like him.

The two of them were so similar that Hiruma began to appreciate the way Agon thought. He was a genius. He was intelligent, like Hiruma. Very smart.

Agon kissed his lips. “Because, I am a logical thinker…” Hiruma began, Agon breaking away, “It’s hard for me to get emotion, and understand it… but with you, My Agon,” Hiruma gripped his hand. “I feel complete. You complete, me.” Agon gripped his palm, tight. “You complete me, Agon. You make me feel… full.”  
Hiruma smiled, sweet. Hiruma was being honest. Agon did make him feel full, in other ways as well. Agon completed him.

“I always… feel so complete…” He said, “When I’m… with you.”  
Agon kissed his lips. Hiruma laughed. He felt him. Agon nuzzled his nose against his neck, stroking him, beginning to lick him. Agon showed his affection to him in many ways. Hiruma rubbed his palm. Agon held him.

Agon took Hiruma out to the water. Hiruma wore a black and red vintage Chicago Bulls Windbreaker and red bikini. Agon stood behind him, holding his hands, walking with him within the water, warm, cooling their feet.

Agon wore orange swim trunks. It was drizzling outside, a bit, which was why Hiruma brought his windbreaker, but Agon walked with him in the water, holding him, intimate.

It _was_ intimate. Hiruma felt him. They saw a couple fish swim by their feet. Agon looked at them, growing observant. He lifted one of his legs.

Agon wasn’t really good with animals. He didn’t care for them, too much. They didn’t pop into his head when he thought of things to take care of or pets. Unsui wanted a turtle, once, seeing one in a petshop for sale when they were little, one time. Agon grabbed one from the pond at the Zoo and tried to give it to him when they went home, taking it there, much to Unsui’s astonishment.

“It’s already big,” Agon said, looking down at it in his hand, putting his other in his pocket. “So you don’t have to take care of it, as much.”

“Agon!” Unsui snapped. “Are you _crazy?_ Do you know what Dad will do when he finds out—”

“Ah?” Agon laughed, easy. “What are you talking about? If that’s what you’re worried about, it’s okay. You can just take care of it for a while since it’s big and when it dies, that’ll be okay, because when Dad finds out, it’ll be dead.”  
Agon gave Unsui one of his cheerful smiles, closing his eyes.

“Agon,” Unsui said, in disbelief. “You stole a _turtle._ From the _Zoo._ ”

Agon snorted. “So?” he asked. “Do you want it or not?” Agon was beginning to grow impatient, looking at it. “There’s a million others like it.”

“Agon!” Unsui shouted. “We don’t even have the resources of taking care of it! Do you know who’ll get in trouble it dad finds it—”

Agon dropped it. “Lame.” he said. “Unko-chan.”

Unsui caught it. “Agon!” he shouted. “You can’t just drop and steal animals when you feel like it! You could’ve killed it—”

“What is this?”

Unsui turned. Agon had already began walking away, noticing their dad walk down the steps  earlier. Unsui looked at him.

“Dad…” he said. He noticed the turtle in his hands. “I-It’s not what it looks like…!” He turned. “Agon—!”

Agon had already left.

Unsui took the blame for the turtle. They returned it the next day with their dad, Agon looking at Unsui dip his head in embarrassment and shame, hearing their father apologize to the Zoo staff, Agon laughing shortly, next to him, mischievous.

There was no _way_ Agon could’ve had anything to do with it, as Agon was never interested in turtles in the first place (Unsui was, which his father apologized for, figuring Unsui must’ve taken it out of his interest and admiration), and Agon was a straight a Student, holding the Junior Champion Trophy for the Spelling Bee. Agon would _never_ steal a _turtle_ from the _zoo_.

Agon laughed.

Agon wondered what the big deal was. He didn’t really get it. It was a turtle. There were millions of others like it. If Unsui wanted it, he would’ve kept it, right?

He stared out at the sea. Hiruma could see Agon thinking in deep thought. They were on the beach sand, now, close to the incoming waves of the water.

“What are you thinking about…?” Hiruma asked him, sudden. “Agonne…?”

“I took a turtle from the Zoo, once,” Agon confessed to him, “And Unsui didn’t want it, even though he was the one that _wanted_ a turtle.”

“Why didn’t he just keep it?” Hiruma asked. “There’s a million others like it, kekeke.”  
“I know, right.” Agon said, quizzically. He gripped Hiruma’s hand, tight. “I would’ve kept it,”

Agon snorted, smiling. Hiruma bit the tip of his gum. Hiruma let Agon take him home with him and spend a bath with his lover, settling into the water. The two of them sat against one another. Hiruma scrubbed Agon’s hair with shampoo, stroking his fingers through it.

Hiruma remembered having to do this for Agonne when Agon was dealing with his mental state, not being there. Hiruma could read Agon better than anyone else.

Agon played on his phone, now. A game of Tetris. Agon always enjoyed Tetris. Hiruma watched him play it, moving the blocks at lightning speed, Godspeed Impulse reacting.

Agon was truly beautiful, to him.

“Staring at my flawless talent?” Agon asked him, cocky. “Trash?”

He grinned. “You wish.” Hiruma commented. “If only you had that talent in bed—”

Agon turned around and began to wrestle him, Hiruma beginning to cackle, loud. Hiruma clasped Agon’s hands within his own, holding him back, some. His arms were shaking.

Agon was shaking.

“Yeah, right.” Agon smirked. “Shut up, trash. You just want me to do you over and over again in bed until you can’t feel yourself come.”

Agon’s eyes were wide. He tossed his phone on the floor when he began to wrestle Hiruma, coming further against him.

Agon’s smirk widened. He let go of Hiruma and began to rub his hole with his finger, stroking it, reaching out. Hiruma let out a weary moan.

Agon turned him over on his knees and came against him. Hiruma leaned his head forward and set it down across his folded arms upon the ring of the tub when Agon began to pound into him, dragging his hips towards his, groaning. Hiruma moaned, fast.

“ _Agonne…!_ ” He pleaded, looking back. “ _Agonne…! Agonnne…! Uh…! My Agonne…!_ ”

His nails arched against the tubs walls, clawing them. Agon continued in him, rough, making sure Hiruma felt every inch of him. Hiruma set his head down, soon enough as Agon came over him, making love to him.

Hiruma moaned.

When they got out the bath, Agon cooked for Hiruma. He made Teriyaki Salmon for his lover, carrying it to him in bed. Hiruma was napping. He was tired. Agon could see it in his eyes. Hiruma was weary from the constant sex.

Agon understood. Agon understood Hiruma. He sat next to Hiruma, handing him his meal, on a hot plate. Hiruma sat up and thanked him, sitting cross legged, eyes weary. He smiled, sweet.

Agon looked at him. He rested his head on Hiruma’s shoulders, beginning to lick him there, lapping his skin.

“ _Agonne…_ ” Hiruma gasped, saying. He held Agon’s head as Agon moved down his nipple, beginning to suck on it. He kissed him, there. He pulled away.

Hiruma set his meal off to the side. Agonne came down his stomach as Hiruma leaned back across the bed, spreading his legs for Agonne to come between them.

Agonne sucked him off. He moaned, feeling Hiruma seep into the back of his throat, down his stomach. Hiruma held his head as he did, moving it towards him on some lurches, whimpering, beginning to wail.

Agonne pulled away once Hiruma came, falling asleep, once his lover kissed his lips, letting him know he was going to. Agon grabbed his plate of food. He placed it in the refrigerator. Hiruma would eat it later, he figured.

Agon rested next to Hiruma once he washed his face and brushed his teeth, returning to bed. He pulled the covers over them. Hiruma was so small, compared to Agon.

Agon held his hand. Hiruma was so tiny, compared to him. He lifted his hand limply clasping his. Hiruma’s hands were so bony, too. He could break him, if he wanted to—

“Agonne.” Hiruma spoke aloud. Agon looked. “Go to sleep, kekeke…”  
Agon heard his soft laughter. Oh. He must’ve gotten carried away. Hiruma nestled into him, closing Agon’s fist with his. Agon listened. He smirked.

Agon slept next to him.

Hiruma rode him on the Third Day.

They were making love in the morning, when he did. Agon had woken up next to him and began to feel his body, turned on by his lover before him.

Hiruma got on top of him and began to ride, feeling his lover within him, moaning. He whimpered, grabbing Agon’s hands, holding him, claws scraping his skin.

“ _Uh…!_ ” He moaned, almost gasping. “ _Uh…! Agonne….! My Agonne—! Oh, my Agonne…!_ ” He threw his head back, crying out his name. “ _Agonne…!_ ”

Agon bit his lip, crying. “ _Hiruma....!_ ” he cried out, thrusting within him. “ _Uh…! My Hiruma…!_ ”

Hiruma sagged against him, holding his hand against him, tight. He gasped with each thrust, eyes rolling, nodding as Agon continued inside of him.

They made love the entire day.

The Fourth Day, Agon took Hiruma to the explore the coves, with him. Hiruma wore a New York Yankees navy blue cap and black cutout bikini. Agon wore tan hawaiian print swimming trunks and flipflops, holding Hiruma’s hand, walking him over to a private bamboo raft, grabbing a paddle near him.

“Oho? What’s this?” Hiruma smirked, touching his chest. “Kekeke! Something for me, I hope?”

Agon spanked him. “Quiet, trash.” He said. He bit his lip, using the paddle to steady the raft near them, towards the end of one of the nearby coves. “Hop on.”  
Agon helped Hiruma stand on the raft. He got on after him. He checked the raft, making sure it was okay, before he looked at Hiruma.

Hiruma was beautiful.

Agon began rowing. He took Hiruma to a private section behind the other coves, showing him around the area, silent. Hiruma sat on his knees, looking around.

Agon looked back at him. Hiruma was so beautiful, to him. He remembered telling Unsui this when the two visited this area, together. He wanted to take Hiruma, here.

He did.

Hiruma and Agon entered a private stream, taking them deep within a forest. Hiruma looked at the area around them. Agon set the paddle down upon the bamboo, coming behind Hiruma, beginning to kiss him, on his knees.

“ _Agonne,_ ” Hiruma said, leaning his head backward, against his chest, feeling Agon’s palm trace down his stomach, rubbing it. He began to stroke him. “ _Agonne…!_ ”

Agonne began to chew on his ear, nibbling on the skin, sucking on him. Hiruma bent over for Agon, exposing his ass to him, leaning forward. He wanted Agon to do him.

He did.

Agon undressed him. Hiruma’s hat dropped from his head, onto the raft. Agon began to take him from behind, once Hiruma was ready, when Agon stripped off his swim trunks. He came onto him, strong, Hiruma howling, clawing at the wood.

Agon rested his head on Hiruma’s shoulder, grunting against him, breathing. Hiruma gasped, silent. Agon did him, fast. Intimate.

Hiruma let him. The bamboo rocked, water splashing at moments, against them. Agon pumped him harsh from behind, snaking his hand around Hiruma’s neck, beginning to choke him out, rough, gripping his throat. Hiruma whimpered.

They made love.

When they washed off in the river, Agon came behind him, kissing Hiruma’s lips, waist deep, stroking his hips, loving on him. Hiruma let him. He licked into his mouth, stretching out his tongue, feeling Agon’s barbell, becoming one with him.

Agon kissed him. He made out with him, licking into his mouth, moaning onto him. Hiruma let him, nodding, grabbing his hand beneath the water, pressed upon his waist.

When they got home, Himura showered with him, kissing his lips, lounging his arms upon his neck, coming closer to him.

On the Fifth Day, Hiruma lost his voice. It was parched from the moans he made when he was with Agon. It had gone out. Agon laughed when it did, as Hiruma’s voice was usually hoarse from the constant yelling, and now, it had gone out, because of him.

Hiruma rubbed the hand marks around his neck from Agon, near the stove. Agon hung around him, kissing his neck, licking him. Hiruma smiled, laughing out, feeling him.

Agon snuck his hand beneath Hiruma's shirt and rubbed his stomach, slow, pressing his middle finger into his navel, feeling him.

He took off Hiruma’s shirt, pulling it over his head, dropping it on the floor, beginning to kiss between his shoulders. He licked him. Hiruma shivered, nodding.

Agon nuzzled his nose into his neck, stroking his skin, loving him, continuing to rub his stomach.

Agon nicked him behind his neck, kissing him there.

Hiruma moaned out. It was silent. Agon continued to feel on him, stroking his stomach with his hand, rubbing his thumb across the skin, feeling him, intimate. He sighed on to him.

He nodded. He placed his head on Hiruma’s shoulder, breathing, beginning to lick him. He bent him over on the stove and began to fuck him, breathing on him, harsh.

Their sex was quiet. Intimate. Hiruma breathed onto Agon, turning his head. Agon nodded, over him, Hiruma gasping, Agon groaning, quiet.

Hiruma and Agon fell asleep next to each other, that night. Hiruma slept against Agon, on his side, laying somewhat on his back, Agon against him. He touched his chin, holding it, light, lamp off. Agon rested on his neck. His eyes were closed.

“The game’s tomorrow,” Hiruma mumbled out of his sleep, waking up. Agon’s eyes opened, slow. He stared at the floor. “Agonne.”

“Yeah.” Agon said. “Hiruma.”

Hiruma kissed him. Agon continued to kiss him, long. They kissed, for awhile, making out with one another, slow. Agon separated from him, kissing him once again, light, before he put his head down on him. He began to fall asleep. Hiruma closed his eyes, holding his chin, combing his fingers through his hair, next to him.

They slept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bruh. Why First Day out Da Feds by Gucci Mane remind me so much of Agon? LOL!
> 
> AND HIRUMA!!!! Ya'll don't understand how light this boy weigh!!!!He weigh 147 pounds at fucking  
> 5'9. You know how LIGHT that is?! Like, I get Hiruma Japanese and all, and dis boy small, but y'all. Fucking  
> 147 pounds AT 5'9?! Like, that's crazy talk. Like Hiruma fucking light as all hell lmao. Like imagine fucking  
> tossing or throwing his ass. AND HE TALL TOO?! Ya'll don't understand. Like fucking 147 at 5'9. I STILL  
> Can't get that over my head.
> 
> ANYWAY!!! UGH!!! THIS CHAPTER!!!! DEFINITELY BIG MOMMA TEARS CRYIN AT THIS POINT!!! UGHHH!!!  
> The INTIMACY!!!!! BETWEEN AGON AND HIRUMA!!!! The reason why I love this couple so much is because they  
> can go SO far with each other. Like the possibilities with this couple is limitless. Like, they can grow with  
> each other and STILL be them. Again, Agon give Hiruma his space when needed and Hiruma understands him  
> like ugh I bet they felt terrible during middle school (especially Agon) when they weren't talking because  
> when they reunite, Agon even recites the years of time they've been away and I JUST Ugh. This ship ya'll be  
> gettin me bc it's so DEEP!  
> And even Hiruma's reasoning for getting INTO Football in the beginning when he was 10. Like, it attracted him soo much that he stayed there until the sun set because the game was unlike any other he had seen. Like, it was very Intelligent;very intellectual, and very... violent. Agon is very...violent. Very... intellectual. Hmmm.... I wonder who Hiruma likes? HM. I WONDER WHO HIRUMA LIKES. HM.  
> Hm.  
> ANYWAY LMAO. This ship is SOOOOOO fucking Canon like I can't anymore. I just CAN"T LMAO. And this CHAPTER!! UGH!!!! I really just wanted to focus on the deep intmacy between Hiruma and Agon, because they are so compatible, and honestly, they really deserve it. They really do.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!!! We're close to Chapter 21!!!!!Get ready to Pop Off Ya'll!!! LMAO!!! #GOOFF!!! GET #TURNT IN THIS BIATCHH!!! LOOOL!!!
> 
> REMEMBER TO KUDOS AND COMMENT!!!! THANK YOU FOR READING!!!
> 
> #PEACEOUT!!!
> 
> #Deuces.
> 
> P.S>>>> THIS MIGHT Be the Last chapter for a while!!!! LOL!!!!! There's some other things I need to focus on and put my Creative Genius to work on RN but Don't worry! You've guys been great so far!!! Thanks for reading!!!
> 
> $Papa Monsta$


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This lil nigga 60+ something pages!!!!! LOOOOL!!!! I love ya'll too damn much and I just want to fucking thank ya'll for sticking with this. Agon and Hiruma, my bitches, love em to death, and I just thank ya'll so fuckin much, yo monsta appreciate.  
> I'm tired as SHIT BUT yo. I'll go over it in the End Note and it's fucking 12 o'clock in the fucking morning and Yo monsta live in Florida, I ain't play with nighttime like that, especially in the weekday, , lmao, but it's ALLL about the feel, and I LOVE Agon and Hiruma SO much. Ugh. I GOT SO MUCH SHIT TO SAY ABOUT THIS CHAPTER!!! LOL. but it wore me the fuck OUT!!! LOL. I need some sleep!!! I'll respond to comments as soon as I can—ASAP!!! Ya'll deserve this chapter. Completely. 100%
> 
> ALSOOO!!! UGHHH!!! SUCH A GREAT READ!!!! If ya'll like Percy Jackon, and POC Characters with LGBTQIA+ themes, ya'll will ENJOY this lil nigga----> LINK-------> http://a.co/cTRnTAH  
> You can read about it on Amazon there, but it is SUCH a great and honest read. So refreshing.
> 
> yo monsta love ya'll!!!! GOODNIGHT!!!
> 
> Osu!
> 
> = 3 = b!!!
> 
> $Papa Monsta$

Agon loved Hiruma.

They laid against each other, Sunday morning, resting next to one another, sleeping. Agon breathed deep, sleeping soundly next to Hiruma. Hiruma looked back at him.

They would be leaving, today.

The lamp was on. He turned it off, reaching out beside him, and returned his arm to bed, resting beneath Agonne.

Agon had his hand over Hiruma’s.

He was protective. Him and Hiruma would be leaving, in the morning. He didn’t want to leave. Hiruma laughed, sensing him.

He knew Agonne didn’t want to leave Lagan Island.

It had been peaceful here, in their Oasis, together. Hiruma didn’t have to worry about anything. It had just been them. In their private world.

Together.

Their game was on Sunday. It would be played, today. Hiruma and Agon would be leaving.

Some part of Hiruma didn’t want to leave.

He loved being with Agon. With him. Intimate. Together. He didn’t want to leave. He looked at him, resting behind him.

Agon was beautiful.

Hiruma looked at him for a long time. “Stop staring at me, trash.” Agon laughed out of his sleep, rolling over some. He smiled. Hiruma looked at him, still. He smiled, to. “You’re making it weird.”

Agon kissed him.

He was feeling intimate, too. He led him into a long kiss, making out with him. He held his hand. Hiruma tightened his grip on it.

Agon turned him over on his back. Hiruma nodded, feeling him come onto his neck, sucking him there, humping his waist. “ _Huh…_ ” Hiruma moaned, feeling Agon lift him by his thigh, holding him there, rubbing him. “ _My Agonne…_ ”

Hiruma nodded his head. Agonne licked upon his neck, biting him there, causing Hiruma too wince. “ _Huh…_ ” Hiruma moaned. Agonne felt Hiruma’s claws upon his shoulders. “ _Agonne…!_ ”

Hiruma began to wine, feeling Agon hump him at a faster pace. He was excited. For this game, played Next Match. The Rice Bowl.

Played Today.

They were going to win. Agonne continued to moan, humping Hiruma, breathing harshly against his neck. “ _Uh…_ ” Agonne moaned. “ _Hiruma…!_ ”

Agonne entered him.

Hiruma was beautiful. Agonne was seeping out his member, already. He almost couldn’t _stand_ how beautiful his trash was.

Hiruma’s moans were parched. The back of his head sagged against the pillows. His body moved in tune to Agon’s. He held his hand.

They were becoming One.

Hiruma _moaned._ He stretched out his neck and shouted, “ _Agonne…! Oh, my Agonne…!_ ” He began to cry, feeling Agon enter within him.

He joined him.

Agonne nodded. He pumped into Hiruma hard, moving his body within his, holding his thigh by one hand.

He began to cry.

They were making love. Today would be their Last Day, Here. He would miss… spending this time, with Hiruma… here. He would miss…

Making love.

Like this. It was different. Their souls touching. Their beings _connecting._ It was different from a normal love.

They were one.

Agonne raised off of Hiruma, on his knees, staring down at his love. He was panting. He had came along his stomach. Agon leaned down and licked it off of him.

He licked it off the side of his mouth, before he leaned down, and began to suck upon Hiruma’s belly. Hiruma moaned, placing his palm against Agon’s dreadlocks, between his legs, as his lover dipped his head in between and licked him.

He shivered.

Agonne rested, after that. Hiruma got up from the bed and began to wash his lover’s laundry. He grabbed his own, too, placing it into a nearby laundry basket. He stared down at Agonne in bed before he left.

He was sleeping.

Hiruma smiled. He put on a golden embroidered black kimono silk robe and black house slippers, holding his hair back with a black headband, wrapped around the base of his forehead. He washed his face, letting his face mask sit for fifteen minutes, before gargling some mouth wash, spitting it out, brushing his teeth, and making him and Agonne some coffee, rinsing it off once it had set.

He patted his face dry, taking off his headband, and looked at himself in the mirror. His eyes were dark. He grabbed his makeup bag and began lining his eyes, leaning forward.

Agonne came behind and fucked him.

Hiruma’s knuckles pressed white against the sink as his lover shoved his full length inside him. He gasped, feeling his lover do it again. His earrings clanked together.

Agon rested his head against Hiruma and began to fuck Hiruma from behind. He continued to gasp, letting Agon do him, until his lover pulled away, spanking his ass.

He bit his lip.

Agon walked out of the bathroom, pulling away with one long look, before exiting. His eyes were golden. Hiruma got what that meant.

He loved him.

Agon just wanted to be with Hiruma. He placed some creamer within his coffee, before adding in a couple dices of sugar, noticing it tasted bitter.

Like Hiruma.

Agon laughed to himself. He would always be with that trash. He loved him. Hiruma was his love. He thought of the words he spoke to Unsui, the other week.

_I think we’re Soulmates. You won’t get it, but… I think… we are. I think me and him… are supposed to be together. Something just feels so right… when I’m with him… in him…_

Yeah, Hiruma did feel pretty good, Agon laughed to himself, feeling the after effects of their sex. Hiruma always felt good. When he was with him.

Hiruma threw their laundry in the wash, bending over, and soon, feeling Agon come behind him, once it began to set. Agon pumped him rough and hard, seeming to take a liking to the way Hiruma acted when Agon shoved his full length in him at once, groaning.

“You’re so _naughty…_ ” Agon said to him, in his ear, feeling him get turned on, smacking his ass. Hiruma nodded, leaning forward some more, letting Agon gain better entrance to him, nails scraping the sides of the machine, moaning.

Agon spanked him again, causing Hiruma to moan, feeling Agon’s hands trail beneath his robe. He touched him, there.

He held him.

Agon continued to spank him, biting his ear, beginning to suck on it, taking Hiruma from behind. Hiruma was so _naughty._ Agon could hardly contain himself, within him.

“ _Trash…_ ” Agon moaned into him, hands grasping Hiruma’s waist, pounding into him, once again. He laid his head on Hiruma’s shoulder and _moaned_ . “ _Hiruma…_ ”

He continued to moan to him, making love upon Hiruma, seeping within him. Hiruma moaned, leaning forward, feeling Agon spank him, again. His claws arched.

“ _Hiruma…_ ” Hiruma continued to hear Agon moan his name, placing his lips upon his neck, dragging his teeth against his skin. Hiruma listened.

He loved him.

Agon backed away from Hiruma. “Get to the bed…” He growled in his ear, pulling away. He smacked his ass. Hiruma laughed. He did, to.

Agon pushed Hiruma down onto the bed, coming over him, spanking his ass. Hiruma leant over, on his knees, letting Agon come over him, stroking his hips from the sides, beneath his robe. He gasped.

“ _Agonne…_ ” he began to say, feeling his lover upon him, teasing his hole with his fingers. He was slicked with cum. “ _Agonne…!_ ”

Agonne nodded his head, pulling his fingers too his mouth, watching Hiruma watch him lick the cum from his fingers, excited.

“On your knees,” Agon said to him, “ _Trash._ ”

Hiruma got on his. Agon took him by the hips. Hiruma watched as his lover shoved his full length within him, seeing him gasp each time he did it, startled.

“ _Huh…!_ ” Hiruma grunted, feeling Agon do it again. Agon grabbed him by the hips and began to fuck him, surely, Hiruma gasping in silent huffs, outstretching his neck, letting Agon do him.

“ _Agonne…!_ ” he managed to say, in between their fucking. “ _Agonne…!_ ”

His earrings clanked together in the midst of the action. Agonne was taking him from behind. “ _Agonne…!_ ” Hiruma continued to moan. “ _Agonne…!_ ”

He continued to silently gasp, Agonne on him, within him, outstretching his neck; Hiruma began to leak. Agonne felt him, reaching underneath his robe, rubbing him.

“ _Agonne…_ ” Hiruma moaned, feeling Agon continue to take him from behind. He folded his arms over his head and leant down, continuing to let Agon take him.

He was blissful.

Agon could see it. Hiruma had never just let Agon take him. This was new. Seeing Hiruma this… Submissive. Agon liked it.

“Trash…” Agon said. “Why are you… so _bad?_ ”

Hiruma began to laugh. Agonne joined him. “You make me this way…” Hiruma said to him, sweet. He turned his head to face him, some. “After all…” He grabbed his hand. “You are my Love.”

Agonne came.

After the sex, Hiruma cleaned himself up. Agonne rested in bed. He was tired. Hiruma understood. Agonne and him had a game, today.

They would be leaving around 12.

The game was at 5. Hiruma felt so full, already. He laughed to himself, bitter. Agonne always made him full. He looked at Agonne’s medication.

Agonne needed to take it. Hiruma came to bed, after heating up Agon’s coffee, and handed it to him. He watched Agon sip.

His eyes were golden.

Hiruma laughed to himself. “What?” Agon asked, eyes flicking over to him. “Kukuku…” He laughed. “You want to get fucked again?”

Hiruma remained silent.

The both of them remained in solitude. The sheets were pulled up against Hiruma's waist. He sat up. He wore a fresh robe, a silk, light, baby blue tone that seemed to match the morning's light, streaming in through the windows. He looked at Agon.

He held his hand.

He was worried. Hiruma’s gown slipped off of his shoulders. Agon looked at him. “Trash.” he told him to go change, laughing, “Go change,” he laughed, chuckling. Hiruma laughed. He came back, naked, slipping back into the comforters with Agon, coming against him.

He held his hand.

Agon felt intimate. He wanted Hiruma to be against him. Close. This was why he didn’t want Hiruma in that robe.

He hadn’t felt closeness like this in a long time.

“The game today…” Agon said, speaking up. He looked up at Hiruma. He still held his hand. He clenched his fist, on it. “Will you... be with me… today?”

Hiruma nodded his head. He looked at him for a long time. His eyes studied him. Agon was worried. About today’s game.

Hiruma was, too.

“I’m afraid… My Best…” Agon began to say, “Might not be enough, today, Hiruma.”  
He looked at him. He was talking about today’s game.

Hiruma sat across Agon’s waist. Agon pulled the covers over him as he came over, settling upon him. He combed his hair.

“Your best…” He began to say, near his ear, “May never be enough, My Agonne.” He kissed him, his jaw. “ For this is a team. You are not alone.”

He began to laugh. “Kekekeke…” His laugh followed, Agon’s. For Agon, this was nostalgic. Their laughs, following each other. “Kukuku…”

It reminded him of the days he used to work at Finishline.

Agon made love to Hiruma, after that. Their forms joined. Their souls touched, becoming one, enticing Hiruma, causing Hiruma to moan, as his lover came within his body, as he was on top of him, Agon, beneath him.

Hiruma craned upon Agon as his lover came upon his body, his soul, allocating his love within him. Agon seeped white creamed warmth within him.

Hiruma moaned. Agonne continued within his body. Hiruma whimpered to him, with each pound, each thrust, his body moving with his, too his.

He loved him.

Hiruma moaned. “ _Agonne…_ ” he said, near him, hand raising, nails arching against the bedpost. Agon grabbed Hiruma’s hand. He held it, tightening his grip on it as Hiruma moaned, to him, groaning.

Agonne groaned, too. He could hardly shake from the intimacy that Hiruma was giving him. He had waited to see Hiruma in lingerie for a long time. He remembered making love to him, last night, how Hiruma had worn his black robe with panty lingerie underneath.

He smacked his ass.  
“Agonne…” Hiruma had moaned, shocked, startled, hand above his ass, Agonne gripping it. Hiruma began to laugh. He leaned forward and bit Agonne’s neck, tugging at the skin there, groaning as his lover's fingers traced his asshole, rubbing him. He was enticed.

By Agon. Agon continued to rub him. Hiruma was above him. His thigh was above one of his legs. Agon rubbed it all the way down, from his ass, to his leg, grinning amongst himself. He was going to make love to him.

He turned Hiruma over on his side. Hiruma obliged. Agonne came between his thighs, lifting one of them, taking off Hiruma’s laced underwear, running his palm down the side of his leg as he did.

“Huh….” Hiruma let out a gasp, feeling Agon rub his thigh, his ass. He leant forward, some, and tugged at the skin there, with his teeth, biting him.

He rubbed him.

“ _Huh…!_ ” Hiruma moaned, feeling Agon continue to lick him, feeling him. Hiruma got what he wanted. His fingers combed through Agon’s hair, raking through his dreadlocks, watching him eat his ass, groaning to himself, lifting his robe.

Hiruma turned off the lamp.

Agon broke away from him. He was already seeping. He stroked Hiruma underneath his own robe, kissing his neck, the moonlight striking his face.

Hiruma was beautiful.

Agon pulled his fingers from him and began to stroke Hiruma’s asshole with them, kneading his ass, biting his neck.

“ _Uh…_ ” Hiruma moaned. “ _My Agonne…_ ”

Hiruma rested back down on his side. Agon came over him. He rubbed Hiruma’s stomach, lifting his robe, and thigh, before coming between them.

Hiruma moaned, nodding his head. Agonne came in him fast. His thrust were strong, malignant. Hiruma couldn’t get enough of it. His earrings clanked together. Agonne continued in him. His claws arched against the sheets.

“ _Huh…_ ” Hiruma huffed, nodding his head, feeling Agon begin to choke him, snaking his hand around Hiruma’s neck. Agon craned his head against Hiruma’s. He squeezed the sides of his throat, tight, groaning to himself as Hiruma nodded.

“Yes…” Hiruma pleaded, “ _Yes… My Agonne…! Yes…!_ ”

Hiruma groaned, as Agonne rammed into him, grunting, moaning, “ _Hiruma…_ ” he sighed. He shut his eyes.

He loved him.

And that was it. Agon loved Hiruma from the bottom of his heart. He just loved him so much. He breathed.

He just loved him, a lot.

“ _Agonne…_ ” Hiruma moaned, long, craning his neck. “ _Agonnne…! Oh, my Agonne…!_ ”

Agonne made love to him. “ _Hiruma…_ ” he moaned. “ _Oh, my Hiruma…_ ” Hiruma huffed against him.

They made love until midnight.

Hiruma remembered, that night. He remembered Agon rubbing his stomach, after resting, against each other. Hiruma nodded his head.

“ _I love you,_ ” Agon heard Hiruma, say, to him, that night. “Agonne.”   
He looked at him. Hiruma gripped his hand beneath his stomach. Agonne looked at him. Hiruma made out into his mouth, kissing his lips, licking into them, nodding. He pulled away. He looked at him.

Agon loved him.

“Mm.” he said. “Hiruma.”

His eyes were golden. Agon tucked his head into Hiruma, nodding. Agon’s eyes had been golden the entire night. Hiruma placed his palm against his cheek, holding him.

“ _Aishiteru._ ” Agon said. “Hiruma.”

Hiruma smiled.

They rested.

Agonne was on his back, now, with Hiruma above him, and was thrusting his member hard into him, rough, spanking Hiruma. They held hands.

“ _Agonne…!_ ” Hiruma whimpered, moaning, feeling Agon’s hand trail his ass, spanking him, smoothing his skin over with his hand, biting his lip. He gripped his hand.

“You’re so _naughty…_ ” Agon gritted his teeth, biting Hiruma’s ear near him, chewing on it. “And so _sexy…_ ”

Agon smacked him again. Hiruma nodded.

“I can’t get enough of it,” Agon confessed, low, too Hiruma. He rubbed him. “Why someone like you… is so…. _Naughty._ ”

Agon spanked him, again.

“It drives me crazy just thinking about it…” Agon spoke in his ear, spanking him again. Hiruma nodded. His hold on Agon’s palm tightened. He leant forward and let Agon spank him, ass in the air, Agon’s member still attached, his palms running down his sides.

Hiruma nodded. He felt Agon cum within him, while he himself, came along his chest, moaning, nodding his head.

This was bliss.

Hiruma felt Agon seep warmth within him, creaming his insides, warming him. Hiruma shivered, feeling Agon thrust within him again, malignant, strong, wanting Hiruma to moan.

Hiruma _did._

Hiruma _moaned._ He was _screaming._ Agon liked it when Hiruma got loud. Hiruma was always loud, but when he got _loud_ , screaming—

Agon _lived_ for it.

“ _Hiruma…_ ” Agon moaned. He groaned, just _hearing_ him. Hiruma was hot. His trash was _hot,_ moaning, like this. And when he spanked him—

Hiruma just got hotter.

“Agonne, _yes!_ ” Hiruma shouted, moaning. “ _Spank me…!_ ”

Agon _did._

Hiruma’s hold on Agon’s hand tightened. “ _Uh…!_ ” He moaned, short. “ _Agonne…! My Agonne—!_ ” Hiruma came. He came along Agon’s chest, across his stomach, seeping cum, shivering. Agon moaned. He came into Hiruma, squeezing his hand, letting out a long moan.

He leaned his head back, letting Hiruma fall onto him, craning forward, placing his impulses into him, slow, letting Hiruma feel his full length, each time.

“ _Uhh…_ ” Hiruma’s eyes rolled into the back of his head. “ _My Agonne…_ ”

He began to laugh. Agon licked his ear, pulling it into his mouth. “Let me eat that ass…” he whispered, “ _Trash._ ”

Agon spanked him.

He bit his lip. Hiruma eased up off of him. He stared down at Agon, smiling. Agonne was horny. Hiruma smirked. He always was. He knew that Agonne had a game, today. That was why he was so excited.

“Alright.” Hiruma said. A smile followed upon his lips. “Agonne.”

Hiruma got off the bed. He bent over and grabbed his black robe up off the floor. Agonne watched. He began to stroke himself.

This was pleasure.

Hiruma shrugged his robe over his shoulders, and tied it around his waist. He came near Agon’s side and bent over at his request, feeling Agon’s palms trace his side. He was still shaky, from earlier. The constant sex had been wearing on him. Agon was almost shocked, as Hiruma’s voice wasn’t as hoarse and lost as the day before.

Agon bit his lip. He grabbed Hiruma’s ass, palming it. His cum was still leaking out of him. Agon bit his lip, again.

This was the best pleasure, ever.

He came behind him and began to lick. Agon was a freak. Hiruma turned and watched. Agon bit one of his ass cheeks and tugged, laughing.

Hiruma gave out a huff.

Agon tongued him. He tongued his spread hole, inside him, exploring within him. He began to lap. His hands rubbed Hiruma, spreading his ass further, lapping the cum from within him.

Hiruma moaned.

Agon ate him out.

It was 9 in the morning. They would be leaving, at 12, for their game, at 5. Agon slept, next to him. They would be leaving, soon.

Hiruma got up around 10 and began to pack Agonne’s things, switching their load from the washer to the dryer, and from the dryer to the laundry bin. He began to fold their clothes.

He looked at Agonne in his sleep.

Agonne was excited. Their game was today. What they had worked so hard for. He was beautiful, in his sleep. He was calm. And Rested. Hiruma let him sleep.

Hiruma let Agon take him from behind when he woke around 11. Hiruma turned his head and watched, his lover on his knees, pounding into him, hands snaking around his hips, moving his robe out of the way.

“Agonne…” Hiruma huffed, “ _Yes…_ ”

Agonne had been excited the entire day. He had always been this way, on game days. Agonne’s Anxiety had caused him to be anxious, which was why Hiruma brought him here, to allow him to calm down.

Now he was better than ever.

Hiruma smirked. He knew Agonne would play at a ten, today. He was excited. Now, they had made it to the Game of the Year—

The Rice Bowl.

What they had worked so _hard_ towards. This could be the beginning of launching Hiruma’s NFL career. He had dreamed of that day since he was 12.

When he would play in the NFL.

Tears flowed from Hiruma’s eyes. Agon snaked his hand down the trail of Hiruma’s back, bending him over some more. Agon’s face came upon Hiruma as he leaned forward, some more, near him.

He began to lick his cheeks. Hiruma nodded, feeling Agon pump into him, some more. Agonne was there, with him. He didn’t need to worry.

He had Agonne.

“ _Agonne…!_ ” Hiruma cried out, lifting his head, feeling his lover lick his back, smoothing his robe out of the way, groaning. Agonne was so excited. He laughed.

“ _Uh…._ ” Agonne said, near his ear, groaning. He smacked his ass. “I just can’t get _enough_ of you…” Agon whimpered. “ _Ah…_ You drive me so _crazy_ … baby.”

He smacked him again. Hiruma nodded.

“You drive me _nuts…_ just thinking about you…” Agon spanked him, again. “You’re so _bad…_ ” Agonne pulled out of him. Hiruma tilted his ass towards his face, placing his head against the pillow sheets, clasping his hands together as his lover gripped his ass, and began to eat.

“Mm…” Agonne groaned, breaking away. He placed his member within him and began to pump. “I haven’t even had breakfast yet and you’re making me so damn _horny..._ ”

Agonne spanked him, again. This was the best. He grinned. Hiruma was a sobbing mess, in front of him, _because_ of him.

This was the best.

Agon _groaned._ He pumped Hiruma from behind, faster. Hiruma’s moans drew quick. Agonne just wanted to do this _forever._ He groaned. Hiruma was so hot.

Hiruma came.

Agon laughed. He rubbed his palms up and down Hiruma’s sides, coarsing him, his own eyes almost rolling into the back of his head, groaning, thinking about what he was going to do to Hiruma. Hiruma had him wrapped around his _finger._

Agon came.

Hiruma and Agon took a long shower, afterwards. They held each other, in their arms, as Hiruma washed Agonne’s hair, scrubbing it, facing him. Agonne’s back was to his.

He was beautiful.

Hiruma’s fingers scaled Agonne’s back as he rubbed it, feeling the edges of his dragon tattoo, scaling it. Hiruma licked him, there. His fingers traced his muscles, touching him.

“ _Mmm…_ ” Agon groaned, feeling him touch him, softly. Hiruma licked him, again. Agon nodded. He faced Hiruma, slow, turning his head. Hiruma stared at his back.

“I never got too see it.” Hiruma said. “Like this.”

Hiruma continued to look at his tattoo. It was dark, and black, just like his hair; wild like his personality. The tribal markings added a sense of craze to it, while the luminescence of the dragon overall represented Agon.

Power.

“Are you ever going to get a tattoo?” Agon asked him. “Trash.”

“No,” Hiruma laughed, rubbing his thumb over Agonne’s shoulder blade. He continued to stare at him. “I already have these,” Agon realized he was talking about his earrings. Those black piercings that seemed to clank together each time Agon and Hiruma made love. “Agonne.”

Agonne laughed. He smoothed his hair out of the way so Hiruma could see more of the dragon tattoo snaking along his large back. Agonne’s hair was long. Now, it was almost near his ass, down his lower back. Hiruma laughed.

He pressed his head against Agonne’s back. “We’re winning today.” he said. “Agonne.” He nodded his head into him, rubbing his thumbs across his dark skin.

“Yeah.” Agonne said. “Trash.”

The showearheads water seemed to beat across the both of them, scaling their figures, together. Agonne’s hair was so long and dark. It was beautiful, to Hiruma. He placed one dreadlock in his fingers.

“It’s almost time to cut, you know.” he laughed. He twisted one of his dreadlocks within his fingers. Hiruma’s nails were long, too. “In the Summer.”

“Yeah.” Agonne laughed. “Though, it makes me look like I have a baby face like you, trash.” Hiruma laughed with him. “Kukuku…”

Hiruma wrapped his arms around Agonne’s waist. He pulled him close to him. “I love you, My Agonne.” he said to him. He closed his eyes. Agonne nodded. He pulled him close to him, too.

“I love you.” he told him. “Trash.”

They stood in solitude and silence, holding each other, silent. They felt their love, between them. Agon could feel their love. In his heart.

He loved him.

Hiruma separated from Agon. “Agonne,” he said. Agonne turned around. There, in Hiruma’s hands, he held a black box. He began to open it.

“Hiruma…” Agon said. There, in Hiruma’s hands, he held white golden barbells, plated with white gold, and encrusted with white, sparkling, diamonds. There were three. Agon gasped. “My Love…”

He held Hiruma close to him, grabbing him. Hiruma’s back faced the shadow head. He held him for a long time. Agon pulled away.

Hiruma was crying.

“White gold represents,” he cried, “That our love is forever, Agonne. I just want you to know that, my Agonne. Our love is neverending. My love for you will never end.”

Hiruma began to tear up. Agon watched him. Tears began to form in his eyes, as well. He grasped the box in Hiruma’s hand.

“Hiruma…” he said. “My love.”

This was his true love.

Agonne’s thumb ran across Hiruma’s holding the box. He grabbed his wrist and kissed him, making out with him. He pulled away.

Tears traced Hiruma’s eyes.

He wanted this to work. Him and Agon. The team. Everything. They had fought so hard, and now, they were here.

Agon’s and his love had made it to the Rice Bowl.

Agon began to lick his cheek. He licked the tears from him, rubbing his wrist. He turned off the water. Agon rested his head against Hiruma.

He slept.

Hiruma held him. He held him. He held his back and rubbed it, like a baby, like a mom, cuddling her child, when they didn’t know what was wrong.

Or like a man, whose love for Agon knew no bounds.

It had none.

Agon slept on him. He rested, for awhile. His medication made him sleepy, sometimes. It was a side effect, of taking it. It got him very, very… drowsy.

He slept.

After they stepped out of the shower, Hiruma had laid Agon in bed, and told him to sleep. He replaced his nipple piercings and tongue piercings with the new installments; white gold, and glistening. Agon closed his eyes.

He slept.

When he woke up, it was time to go. Hiruma said the two could grab brunch on the way out, on their private jet. They would make it in just enough time for the game.

It was time to Leave.

Agon stared back at Lagan’s Island resort as they walked out, down the boardwalk, Hiruma signing them out.

“Agonne.” Hiruma said to him. Agonne turned. Hiruma was just about done signing them out. Hiruma laughed. Agon did, too. “Kekeke….”

Agonne was spacing out. He was reminiscing. Their time, there. Hiruma came behind him. He gave him a strong hug, breathing.

He was there for him, too.

They got on their jet. Hiruma wore black sports with mesh down the sides of his calves and a black letterman jacket with leather sleeves and a sports bra. He wore black Nike Roshe 1’s, sitting next to Agonne, in his private captain’s chair, looking out the window.

Agonne wore a black track jacket, looking out the window, lost in thought. His compression leggings were worn underneath his gym black shorts, total blackout. He wore Nike Lebron Soldier 10’s that were black and white, almost matching Hiruma’s all black Nike Roshe 1’s.

Hiruma knew that Agonne was thinking about the game to be played, today. He knew that Agonne’s mind was analyzing the situation, losing components, winning potential, from all sides, even him. But more importantly, he was thinking about being with Hiruma. Hiruma remembered what Agonne had said to him, that morning.

_I’m afraid… My Best… might not be enough. For Today. Hiruma._

Hiruma knew, which was why he was with Agonne. He had seen it happen time and time again. God-like teams brought down by the littlest inconvenience.

Sena.

He had seen it happen time and time again, with his own team. Before, his team would be the littlest inconvenience, but now—He was one of the big dogs. The Champions of the College League. His team could be facing that same fate.

Being brought down by Sena, some time.

Hiruma thought. He had knocked Sena out of the Tournament in the previous match, and even that, had almost proven to be a struggle, with Agonne. Hiruma looked at him. Hiruma knew that Agonne was thinking about this, which was why, he was analyzing the situation.

Neutralizing any threats possible.

Agonne laughed. Hiruma smirked. He knew Agonne had it covered. Neutralizing any threats possible was his _job_ ; crushing trashes _dreams._ He _lived_ for that. Agonne began to laugh.

He _dreamed_ about it.

Agonne looked out the window. He thought about Unsui. Maybe Unsui’d be the one, taking this trip, over to Tokyo, to play at the Tokyo Dome, in the Rice Bowl. Maybe Unsui had wanted this.

Agon and Hiruma were winning.

Agon stiffened his lip. He wasn’t going to ruin that for anybody. Saikyoudai would be the ones to win. Not the opposing team. He knew this within himself. There was no bigger threat, than Agon. Agon thought to himself.

He turned away from the window. He saw Hiruma. Hiruma seemed to be thinking of something else. His eyes said otherwise.

Agon licked his jaw. He began to kiss him, there. He held Hiruma’s hand. Hiruma began to laugh. He smiled. That’s right, he said. He had Agonne. Agonne would be there, with him.

He just wondered if that would be enough.

Agonne had been the deciding factor of going to the Rice Bowl Last Year, when Hiruma got knocked out of the Quarter Finals, because Agonne hadn’t been playing. He knew the things Agonne could do. He had seen Agonne do the impossible.

He knew that he could count on him, for anything.

Agonne was a monster. He was well on his way to birth, becoming a monster that would soon become Undefeatable. Hiruma looked at him. Agonne rested his head on Hiruma’s shoulder.

He was sleeping.

Hiruma smiled. He knew Agonne was strong. Now, it was a battle of wills. If his team, would be enough. He remembered the America vs Japan match in the Youth World Cup, and how that had been his Last Ticket to join the NFL.

He wanted it Again.

Agonne woke when there was around an hour and 15 minutes left in the flight. Hiruma was sleeping. Agon put his head down on his lap and rested.

Hiruma combed his fingers through his dreadlocks. Agonne began to lick his hand. Hiruma laughed. Agon was such an animal. He was a Beast. Hiruma wondered how he would play, today.

Agon smirked.

They landed around 4, holding their sports bags in hand, walking together, football gear packed inside. The bus was ready to go. Agonne yawned. Saikyoudai greeted them as soon as they stepped on the field, campus buzzing to life because of today’s overall game.

“ _HIRUMA-SENPAI!!!!_ ” Chuubou called out, crying, seeing their Captain Commander in front of them, near the bus. “WE MISSED YOU—!!!”

Hiruma looked for his gun to shoot Chuubou away, but already, was to late, as Chuubou had dived head first into his gut, hugging him.

“It was _horrible!_ ” he cried out. “We had to go to all of our _classes,_ Yamato-senpai wouldn’t stop _talking,_ teaching us Japanese History with Mamori-senpai, who wouldn't stop teaching us _English_ History, so we could study for our Exams, and— _ah?_ ” Chuubou looked up. He had just realized he was hugging the Demon of Hell—The Devil’s right hand man! “A-A-A-Ah, that’s n-n-not what I meant! I mean—”

Hiruma grabbed his bazooka, lifting it from behind his back, and shot Chuubou Akira away with a loud _POP!_ That got everyone’s attention, turning their heads away towards that sound.

“What was that?” A campus student, Mamori heard, ask.

Mamori groaned. “Hiruma…” she said. “He’s here…”

A strand of hair popped out of her hair. Yamato looked up from studying with Taka for their Oral Final Exam in Chemistry.

“Don’t tell me…” Yamato started.

“He’s already here…” Taka finished, shutting his book. “It had been so peaceful, you know.”

He hopped off of the campus water fountain. “Come along, Yamato. Let’s go meet him.”

Yamato grinned. “Yes…!”

Agon and Hiruma stared at each other. Ugh, this was a bust, Agon said in his head, rolling his eyes. His team needed to hurry the fuck up so he and Hiruma could make it to the pregame interview. Agon looked at Hiruma.

He was so hot.

He bit his lip. With his black Soybu Hayden Leggings… Agon got a boner on the spot. He chewed his lip, looking at Hiruma.

Why was his trash so _hot_ …?! He almost laughed to himself, looking at his trash. God, he was hot! Why was he so _hot?!_

“Agonne,” Hiruma said, noticing him. He laughed. “Kekeke….” Agon bit his lip. He still held his sports bag, staring over at him.

“I’m getting you after the game,” Agon told him, laughing, “Kukuku… You ass is mine, after this.”

Agon chewed his lip.

Hiruma nodded. Within thirty minutes, his team was gathered. Everyone on Saikyoudai’s campus had been stopping by and asking them questions, about the game, who do they date, where did they go, that it took Mamori a long time to gather them up and even load them on the bus.

“We’re here…!” she had grinned, team gathered, before leaving the campus, together. Ikkyu wouldn’t stop greeting Agon, asking him questions, talking about today’s game, telling him he wouldn’t even _let_ their future opponents get a receive on him.

Agon grinned.

“Let me know if you need an interception,” Ikkyu told him, stepping on the bus. “Agon-san.”

Agon grinned. Ikkyu was the best. He knew he could always count on Ikkyu, to do whatever he wanted, in game. He was so excited. Agon could hardly stop grinning.

“Agon’s in a good-mood,” One of the Freshman whispered, Ikkyu hearing, behind them, on the bus. Mamori was still checking off gear, making sure everything was loaded. Paparazzi had came around them, some, noticing Agon and Hiruma’s return.

“Agon-senshu!” They shouted, raising their mics and tape recorders. “Agon-senshu! Hiruma-senshu! Are you prepared for today’s game?”

Agon ignored them. He yawned. He didn’t really like paparazzi. Or cameras. Hiruma knew that they agitated Agon. Hiruma shot them away, telling them to fuck off. Mamori noticed an agitated look in Hiruma’s eye.

He wanted Agon to focus. So Hiruma was scared too, huh? Mamori finished checking off all the gear. She folded her checklist down from her clipboard.

“Alright,” she said, sighing. “Everything’s accounted for, Hiruma. All we need is…”

“Yeah.” Hiruma cut her off. She stared at him for a long time. Wind blew past the both of them. Mamori stood. “I got it. Fucking Manager. Get on the bus. Everyone’s leaving.”

“Hiruma.” Mamori said. “Everything’s fine.” she smiled. “Our team is great. Saikyoudai will win this. I’m confident…!”

Hiruma grinned. “I know.” he said. “Fucking Manager.”

Tokyo Dome was packed. It was massive, seating 55,000 across 12 acres. Already, it was packed, and dark out. The city lights were lit in Saikyoudai and the Opposing team's colors—

Red, Black, and White.

Hiruma grinned. Many celebrities were flying in, just to see the game. It was first come first serve. There were only 55,000 seats.

Already, within the first four days—

Tickets were sold out.

Unsui had managed to get him and his father some tickets, although, the prices were high, ranging from a couple 100 to almost a couple thousand, depending where you sat. Many people had flown in to just see his Little Brother _play._ It was crazy. The stadium was already packed.

Unsui sat down with his father, holding his hand, making sure he sat down, comfortable, in the first couple rows, somewhere in the middle. They wore black and red, in support of Agon, and Hiruma. Unsui looked across the field for them. Already, he could see a couple of the players entering the field, loudspeaker dialoguing their movements, beginning warm ups. He wondered where Agon was.

He was in his pregame interview.

An hour before the game, the League requested two players from either team to be interviewed, before the start of the game. Those players were Agon and Hiruma, and had been chosen by the Chief Administrator of the Rice Bowl.

Agon and Hiruma were favored by the fans.

Agon and Hiruma sat next to each other, holding hands, in the back, open, room, near the locker room,  where many reporters got the chance to interview the players.

“Now, Agon,” One of them asked, raising a mic slightly to his face, wary of the beast that would bite back any moment. This was being televised. “Who would be the toughest opponent that you would have faced in the Rice Bowl, so far?”  
“Shin.” Agon answered, immediate.

Another mic, raised to him. “Agon,” One of them began to say, “What are you and Hiruma planning to do after today’s game?”

Agon grinned and bit his lip, turning to face Hiruma. He rubbed his thigh. “I’m going to eat that ass…” he said, licking his lips, getting excited. “Kukuku….”

Hiruma couldn’t believe Agon just said that on Live Camera. Hiruma began to laugh. A mic turned towards him.

“Do you have any comment on that,” A reporter asked. “Hiruma-senshu?”

Hiruma just smiled.

After the interview, Agon and Hiruma got ready in the locker room, where their team had been taking showers, doing pre-game rituals, to stay focused, like closing their eyes and meditating to music, or even chatting up old friends around the locker room, to get pregame jitters out of their system.

Hiruma got dressed near Agon. Agon had a towel over his head. He had been meditating, completely focused, letting his Godspeed Impulse flow.

Natural Talent.

He began to grow excited. He couldn’t stop himself from grinning, as his Future Opponents were going to get wrecked by his Greatness.

This was bliss.

He almost got turned on, just thinking about it. This was great. His future opponents had made it all the way here, only to get knocked down by Agon, after all that hard work.

He bit his lip. Mm, this was amazing. Agon had a towel over his waist, as he had just taken a long 10 minute shower, after the interview. This would be great. All Agon needed to do was play at 100% today.

He wondered why he didn’t just stop at 1000.

He felt like there were an infinite amount of possibilities, for someone like him, in this Realm. He let his Talent flow.

He grinned.

He was ready.

He stood and came against Hiruma, running his palms down his sides, feeling his bare skin. Hiruma was naked. He almost just wanted to do him in front of everybody, bending him over, and smacking that ass. He smirked. Well, he could just do that after the game.

When they win.

Agon crouched down to his knees and began to kiss Hiruma’s lower back, licking Hiruma’s ass, kissing into it. Hiruma gasped, sudden. He looked around, seeing if anyone had saw. Agon looked up. No one had seen. He pulled away, smirking. They were too busy with their pregame rituals.

Agon smacked his ass. “Your ass is mine…” Agon said, biting his lip, staring him down. Hiruma looked. He had leaned against the lockers, shocked. “After the game. Hiruma.”

Agon grinned.

Hiruma smirked. “Kekekeke!” he laughed out, loud, getting everyone's attention. His eyes burned with fire. “If only you can get it.”

His eyes burned with intensity. Agon’s eyes stared at him with the same ferocity. “Sure.” he laughed, loud. “Kukuku… If only you can keep it.”

Hiruma’s eyes widened. “If only you can take it.”

“Kuku!” Agon laughed out, loud. “If only I can grab it!”

He chased Hiruma around the locker room. They had 40 minutes before the game. Agon was loving it.

Hiruma was, too.

Saikyoudai left the two demons alone.

They minded their business.

Unsui looked at the large overhead screen plastered on each side of the stadium so fans could see the game going on below if they were placed inside high seats, unlike Unsui and his father, who were close to the game.

Unsui saw a couple of his classmates and all of his teammates sitting across and near him, excited for this game, wearing Red and black, or Red and White, showing support for Team Saikyoudai or…

Their Opponents.

“Where’s Agon?” His father asked him softly, noticing it was about fifteen minutes before the start of the game, and his son hadn’t shown yet.

“I think they’re starting to introduce the players soon,” Unsui told him, looking around. He hadn’t seen Agon yet, either. He wondered what he was doing.

Dreaming about Hiruma’s ass.

Agon grinned. He had just finished changing into his football gear, getting scanned by the liaison to make sure his gear was in proper order, when they began introducing the teams, after playing several clips of each team in the overheads, introducing them to the crowd, after the fifteen minutes were called to start the match.

Unsui watched the clips with his dad. They had streamed part of the interview Agon just did backstage in the private room behind the locker room, where he’d said he’d eat Hiruma’s ass, after they’d win the game.

“Agon…” Unsui put his head in his palms. He couldn’t help but laugh. Agon had always been that way. Impulsive. He wished he hadn’t done that in front of their dad.

Their dad smiled.

His Yukata was green, as always, and he wore socks, as it was cold out, with his wooden sandals. His eyes were lime green. It was almost hard, getting him out here, as he was elderly, in his 60’s, and it was about an hour long ride, with some time left over, taking the subways to Tokyo. He walked around with his father for a bit and bought fan gear—as if he _didn’t_ have enough Saikyoudai merch—where he turned in his tickets at the front of the stadium, before awaiting Agon with his dad in the seats to play in his game.

Agon’s father was proud of him. He knew Agon had been misunderstood, since he was a boy, and could only feel ever happy for him, as he and his twin were in their twenties, now, and survived high school.

He laughed. Unsui did, too. They joined each other in a silent chuckle as Unsui’s teammates began piling in, each seeing the Kongo twins’ dad, looking nothing like them at all.

“T-T-That’s your d-d- _dad?!_ ” Sena shouted, seeing him, Panther behind him, waving his hand.

“Osu~!” Panther said, grinning politely. “Hello, dad!”

He grinned, happily. Unsui’s father smiled. Unsui couldn’t help but blush, shy, introducing his teammates to Agon and his father.

“That’s Agon’s _dad?_ ” Sena heard Monta whisper behind him, to another teammate, Mizumachi. “Sheesh! Who knew he could create monster like _that?_ ”   
His teammates began to laugh, seeing no correlation between Agon and his father; a sweet, old, polite man who did nothing but smile and wave to Unsui’s teammates, kind.

“I hope you have treated my son favorably,” he said, leaning over on his cane. He bowed. “Thank you for taking care of him.”

“Dad…” Unsui blushed, noticing the game was about to start in 5 minutes. “The game’s about to start. Let’s sit down.”

Unsui and his teammates all sat together in a crowded row, as more people began to settle down, chattering loudly amongst the loudspeakers, notifying the people it was going to start in less than 5 minutes.

Agon wa ready.

“ _GOOD EVENING EVERYBODY—!!!!!_ ” The loudspeaker boomed, commenting, shouting, causing everyone to shout cheers of joy as their beloved game of football had just started, beginning. “ _WHO’S READY TOO RUUUUUUMMMMBBBLLLLEEE…..!!!!!????_ ”

The crowd screamed.

Unsui couldn’t believe how _loud_ the crowd was. He looked at his father. He just pleasantly smiled, and clapped his hands a couple times, joining.

He laughed.

In that way, he reminded Unsui of Agon. The amusement. Even though their father wasn’t directly related to Agon and Unsui, and only their uncle, through their mom’s side, he could still see similarities between the two of them.

Like the kindness. When Agon was kind. To Hiruma. Unsui could see it. Or the love Agon bestowed upon Hiruma, at Lagan Island.

Unsui could see it.

“ _GO AGON—!!!!_ ” He cheered into his megaphone, which was also red, supporting Saikyoudai. His team looked at Unsui in shock.

“Unsui…” Their Captain had said, behind him, in his seat, shocked. Unsui turned. His team began to laugh, seeing a different side of Unsui apart from the field, today. Unsui began to laugh. Sena did, too.

 _Agon really brought out a different side of him, huh?_ Sena thought in his head, looking down upon the field. He laughed, louder. This was great.

Agon felt so, too.

“ _INTRODUCING…._ ” The loudspeaker began, “STRAIGHT FROM ALL THE WAY IN OUR HOME TOKYO… Saikyoudai…. _WIZARDS—!!!!!_ ”

The crowd went bananas.

“SAIKYOUDAI—” They started, “ _ZAP!!!_ ”

They clapped twice.

The stadium blared red and black LED light across the audience as Saikyoudai’s famous chant started, the Wizards, becoming introduced, field shining brightly, as Hiruma stepped upon the grass, outside of the Football Players dugout.

“The Demon from Hell…” The introduction started, seeing Hiruma flash his teeth, hand on his hip, grinning, “Otherwise, known as the Devil's Right Hand _Man…!_ The demon himself…The Time Magician….! HIRUMA _YOUICHI—!!!!_ ”

Hiruma began to run across the field. The crowd _screamed._ Unsui looked all around him. Agon and Hiruma were loved, this much? It was almost amazing, seeing how many people supported his brother, including famous athletes, and celebrities flying out from all the way across from America, to see him play.

It was almost _madness._

It _was_ madness.

Unsui couldn’t help but laugh. “Some know him as the Devil’s Henchman…” The Loudspeaker began, growing quiet, getting the crowd amped up, “Other’s know him as the Devil’s Advocate— _We_ know him as the God of our Time, Dragon of the Heavens, a supreme, a hundred century born talent— _The_ Godspeed Impulse— _AGON KONGO!!!!!_ ”

The crowd went wild.

Unsui screamed. “That’s my brother!” he shouted, into his megaphone, going wild. “That’s my brother! _GO AGON!!!!_ YOU CAN DO THIS!!! _WHOOO—!!!_ ”

His team stared at him in shock.

Unsui collected himself. “Ahem.” he cleared his throat. He sat back down in his chair and straightened out his jacket, watching the game below.

His team began to laugh.

Unsui did, too.

Agon entered the field. He took off his helmet and began to smooth out his dreadlocks, grinning. He pretended to fuck an imaginary Hiruma, once or twice, glancing down the field at his partner, pointing to him, clicking his teeth, putting on his helmet.

Hiruma grinned.

Agon did, too.

The rest of their team began getting introduced, the Starting Line Up, with Ikkyu, “The Oni-demon from hell _and_ the heavens,”—Agon snorted at that, receiving a low five from Ikkyu on his way over, who raved, talking about he got a high five from Agon, treasuring it forever, and Yamato, with—

“The Real Eyeshield 21.”

The crowd was followed with _Oooo’s_ across the stadium. Everyone looked at Sena. Panther just grinned. Yamato came out with his signature eyeshield, sporting a red and black uniform, Team Saikyoudai, pointing at Sena, directing a comment.

 _Come face me in the Finals_ . His eyes seemed to say. _Next Year. Sena._

Sena felt it. Yamato smiled.

He got his message.

The Opponents got introduced. Unsui noticed that the stadium grew quiet, all of a sudden, until, with one shout of a name, Everyone stood up and screamed—

“ _TAKEKURA CONSTRUCTION BABELS—!!!!!_ ”

“The _infinite_ indestructible opponent of the Semi-Pro League,” The reporter over the loudspeaker began, seeing the Team walk out all at once, waving their hands, Musashi's helmet off, in his arms, “The Takekura Construction Babels have literally shut down each and every team they face in the Semi-Pro League with shut out after shut out, with no chance to score—Do you think things are looking rough for the Wizards today, Ryan John?”

“Yes,” The Past Interviewer of Agon and Hiruma analyzed the team before him. Hiruma grinned, bitter. He knew Musashi’s team had completely wrecked the Semi-Pro League in the past year, just like he told him, before they left for college, in High School.

 _I’ll kill you if you lose to the guys in the Semi-Pro League,_ Hiruma had told him. _Fucking Old Man._

Musashi had just smirked. “Yeah.” he said, walking away. “I’ll shake you a new one if you lose to the guys in the College League, Hiruma.”

Hiruma smirked.

They parted ways.

Hiruma remembered that day like no other. It was nostalgic, now, that Hiruma was facing the worst team of the Semi-Pro League, the Takekura Construction Babels—All the way from the X-League.

This was going to be fun.

The Rice Bowl consisted of the Team that won the Championships, and the team that had won Last Year’s Championships, who are granted the Ticket into the Semi-Pro League, the X-League, which was Musashi’s team.

He had won last Year.

Now, his team had become fearsome opponents, taking down any opponent in their path, ripping them apart, piece by piece, making sure they had no chance to score.

“Wait,” Unsui heard himself say. “I don’t get it. Didn’t Hiruma’s team defeat the Takekura Construction Babels in the Quarterfinals?”

He sunk back in his chair, crossing his arms. Why was a team that was already knocked out of the Tournament playing against them?

“They already won the Loser’s Bracket,” Riku explained to Unsui, holding a football. He leaned closer, on his chair. He pointed to Musashi. “He was already included in the X-League Last Year. He got another chance. His team was the only team that had two chances, and was included in the X-League. If he lost the Loser’s Bracket, he could just play from the X-League, underneath that title, which would grant him permission. Hiruma already beat his College League. Now, he has to defeat his X-League Team, because of his win, last year.”

“How do you know this,” Unsui asked him. “Riku?”

Riku smirked. “I’ve kept my eye on him,” he stared, looking at Musashi’s ferocious team. He almost felt sorry that Hiruma was facing them. They had grown stronger. “Just in case they became a potential threat to _us._ ”

Unsui stared.

He gulped.

That was fearsome, Hiruma grinned, looking at Musashi’s team Starting Line Up. He knew that he would be playing Musashi’s team in the Finals. Musashi's team was the only team that had two chances to make it. If they lost, they’d be placed in the Loser’s Bracket, and if they won that Raffle, they’d get the chance to play one of the teams in the Quarter Finals. If they didn’t, they were apart of the X-League, which meant, they could play from there, and wouldn’t be disqualified, since they were Last Year’s champs.

Hiruma bit his Bubble Gum.

Bothersome.

Kid looked at Hiruma. “Seems their team’s in tip-top shape, today,” he said to Musashi, looking over at them. Agon came behind Hiruma. He began to hump him. “That can’t be good.”

“It never is,” Musashi smirked. “That Hiruma. He has something planned. I know it.”

Hiruma didn’t.

He didn’t have _anything_ planned. Up until this point, everything had been planned, consecutive, and in movements. He didn’t have a game plan for the Rice Bowl. He grinned.

Yeah, Right.

He knew that’s how Musashi’s team had won all those consecutive shutouts. Other teams had something planned, which Kid’s Quickdraw could easily overthrow, and Gaou’s destructive run had thrown out and tossed any plan the Quarterback had.

It wouldn’t have mattered, in the end.

Without the Quarterback, you couldn’t make plans.

Hiruma decided—

He would just let the team be themselves.

He wasn’t worried about what the team would come up with, or what the team would do, as he had come up with this plan, on the plane, thinking.

He hadn’t thought about what Agonne and he would do about the Babels. He didn’t want to think. He didn’t allow himself to think about football when he was with Agonne. He didn’t need to. He was with Agonne.

Not football.

Hiruma deserved that right. He also wanted to Win. He came up with this plan on the plane, thinking about their Last Match when they versed the Babels, and had won.

He had Agonne.

But Agonne couldn’t be the only card Hiruma would count on. He needed something else. An unknown factor; something that would trip up the Takekura Construction Babels.

And then, he decided—

He would just let the team be themselves.

The team had Good hand and eye coordination. A Majority of the Starting Line had been made of Geniuses. Everyone was expecting Hiruma to do the unexpected.

So he did the Unexpected.

He came up with no plan.

“Hiruma…” Mamori had said, when she had found out, Team Gathered around the Play Table. “You can’t just throw the towel in, like that… I know the Takekura Construction Babels are a tough team, but this…”

He laughed. “Kekeke….” He laughed. “Fucking Manager. That’s not what this is about.”

Agon stopped humping Hiruma. “Ah?” he had stopped when he heard Hiruma announce there was no plan, upon Ikkyu’s—

“So what is the plan?” he asked. “Hiruma-san?”

“There is no plan!” Hiruma announced, hands on hips. “Kekeke!”

Hiruma’s team looked at him with bewilderment. And shock. Agon had been too busy humping him to care about the conversation beforehand, but now—

“Ah?!” Agon shouted, loud, five minutes before the kick-off sounded. “You don’t have a plan?! Trash!”

Agon _really_ wanted to spank him. He had meant for his trash to be unexpected, and daring, and Agon liked him mysterious—

Just not like this.

“ _Ah?!_ ” he said, again.

 _Agon had no idea, either…_ His team figured. This was happening right before the 5-minute start of the Kick Off. They couldn't believe it.

Their Captain had no plan.

“Do you really believe,” Hiruma said, leaning over on the play table. “I would _really_ leave you fake fucks without a plan...?”

His team cheered.

Hiruma grinned.

His team shouted joys of excitement, turning around. Hiruma began to laugh, seeing their faces. “DO YOU _REALLY_ THINK I’M AN IDIOT?!” Hiruma said out loud, making sure Musashi’s team over heard him, taunting them. They ignored. He began to laugh, voice dry, hugging his stomach. “KEKEKE! They really thought… I’m an _idiot…_ ” He bent over on his knees and laughed, wiping his tears. “They really thought… I was an _idiot._ ”

He turned to Agon.

He laughed.

“Hiruma…” Mamori gritted her teeth.

Hiruma calmed down.

“Alright,” He came near the Play Table, three minutes to go. “This little Fucker,” He grabbed Ikkyu, placing him near Agon. “Will be near Agon.”

He grabbed Yamato.

“Now this Little Fucker,” He grabbed Taka, and Placed Yamato near him. “Will be near _this_ little Fucker,”

“Hiruma...” Mamori asked, seeing it. “What are you—”

“No,” Juumonji held his hand up, cutting her off. “Trust him. I trust him. He knows what he’s doing…”

He crossed his arms. Banba joined him and watched, observing Hiruma place the miniature figureheads across the table, of each player, until they were joined in each line.

“Phase 1.” He pointed to Agon’s line. “Phase 2.” He pointed to His Own Line. “Phase 3.” He pointed to Akaba’s Line. “And Phase 4.” He pointed to Yamato’s Line. “Now, who’s with me?”

His team cheered, getting the idea.

They grinned.

“YEAH—!!!!” His team shouted. “ _LET’S KILL THEM—!!!!_ ”

“ _YA-HA!!!!_ ” Hiruma screamed.

“YA—HA!!!”

The game Began.

Agon started off First Quarter completely ruling the First Half, along with Ikkyu, who was part of his Team’s line up.

Hiruma had set it up like this: After the Kick-Off, Agon would be leading his team members into what _he_ saw fit, not Hiruma. Hiruma assigned Agon as Team Captain for His Quarter, as Agon was his lover, and he was in charge of this quarter.

Agon was excited.

He humped Hiruma against the play table, before the start of the Kick-Off, two minutes away from being called on the field by the Referees.

“Agon-senshu!” One of them blew a whistle, calling him over.

“It seems…” The Loudspeaker began, “That the Referees… are now calling the Players down to the field.” They looked down across the arena. “Agon-senshu… and, Musashi-senshu, are now being called over for the Coin-Toss.”

Agon walked over to the field.

“Old man,” he said, cocky, placing his hands on his hips. “Ku… looking pretty old to me, I’d say, kukuku.”

Agon remembered the love Hiruma and him Made last night.

He was on top of him. He held Hiruma's hand, above him, Hiruma’s legs spread, hair flat against the sheets, huffing, nodding.

“ _Agonne…_ ” He had huffed, that night. “ _Do me…_ ”

The lamp was on, near them. Agonne squeezed his hand, near cumming. He was close. Hiruma nodded his head, feeling his lover’s breath ghost his neck.

“ _Hiruma…_ ” Agon breathed, against him. “ _I love you…_ ”

Hiruma nodded. His hand ghosted upon Agon’s face, touching his lips, rubbing him, as Agon pulled his fingers into his mouth, sucking on them. Agon pulled away, nodding his head, kissing his neck, moaning. He rubbed his thigh, holding his love near him, breathing against him, making love to him.

Agon loved him.

Hiruma wore his black and gold embroidered robe in bed with Agon. It was silk. Agon ran his hand down Hiruma’s thighs, lifting his leg, rubbing him.

Hiruma moaned. Agon ran his nose down Hiruma’s neck, snaking it along his skin, licking him, touching him. Hiruma nodded.

Agon continued rubbing his thighs. His thighs were above Agon’s head. He continued to kiss him, down his chest, loving on him.

He loved on him.

Agon stilled. “Me and my baby are winning today,” Agon continued to Musashi, returning, smirking. He looked off, out towards the crowd, camera catching his gaze. Musashi looked him stilly in the eye. “Nothing can stop me and Hiruma. No one will come between me and my baby.”

He grinned.

“Is that so?” Musashi said. “Agon. I’d thought you’d have something better to say. After you lose, that is.”

He smirked.

Agon stilled.

He remembered making love to Hiruma last night.

Agon placed his head between Hiruma’s thighs and began to kiss them, sucking on them, licking the skin there, sucking again.

“ _Uhhh…_ ” Hiruma moaned, leaning his head back. Agon came between his legs, sucking him off, bobbing his head. Hiruma placed his fingers within Agon’s dreadlocks and moaned, spreading his legs.

“Nah.” Agon smirked, reminiscing. He returned, again. He wiped his lip. “We’re winning. Today.”

Musashi smirked. “Yeah.” he said. “That means we’re winning Today as well.”

The coin was tossed.

“You bastard.” Agon said. “You can just come right out and say it. We’re winning, and that’s all there is to it.”

Agon grinned.

Musashi smirked.

“TAILS—!” The Referee called out. He looked at Agon. “ _SAIKYOUDAI._ HEADS—!” He looked at Musashi. “ _TAKEKURA._ ” He clasped the caught coin tightly in his hands. He lifted his palm. Agon looked at it.

It was Tails.

Agon grinned. “See you on the other side,” He said, turning around. “Trash. You can refer to this Quarter as My Quarter, from now on, as I’ll be ruling it. Trash.”

Musashi gritted his teeth.

Agon led the first Quarter with 32-0, scoring a sonic boom straight down the center, his first hut being called—

“ _HUT!_ ” Agon called out, loudly, arms draping lazily in front of him, grinning. This was his first time playing this position. He was offensive. He grinned.

In the Rice Bowl.

“It seems…. Agon-senshu…” The reporter started, Ryan John, “is… taking Quarterback position, for this first time, as in the past, he did it with Hiruma, but now—”

 _He_ was the Quarterback.

Agon finished. “ _HUT—!_ ” he called out, again. This was the real hut call. He grinned. The ball was snapped back to Agon, with him fixing his helmet strap, standing up right, catching it.

His line caught Musashi’s.

Musashi’s line powered through almost immediately. It took almost all of Banba’s strength to hold him back.

“ _What…?!_ ” Banba gritted his teeth, staring down at them. “What… _is this… power—?!_ ”

They tore through.

“Agon!” Banba shouted. “They’re coming—!”

Agon grunted. “Ah, ah….” He caught the snap, glazing the field, looking for a receiver to pass to. He found Ikkyu. “Get out of my ears with that shit.”

He snapped the ball.

Ikkyu caught the ball 10 yards down the field, calm, before getting tackled, on the 11 yard line by one of the Linemen from Musashi's team. Agon smirked.

It was best not to get that Gorilla agitated.

He stood right in front of him.

“Kongou Agon…” Gaou smirked, Titanium mouthplate spotted in his mouth. He grinned. “Ffn… it’s been awhile. Last time I saw you, you were almost getting crushed by my hand.”

He was remaking the Last Time Agon and him had faced, and he had escaped Gaou’s lethal death blow.

He had almost gotten crushed by him.

Agon laughed. “Ku.” he spat. “I’m not holding the ball this time.” He looked at Ikkyu, downfield, tackled by one of the Oujou Golden Year Linemen. Kuroki screamed in defeat. He had wanted to get to him, first.

“That was _mine!_ ” Kuroki shouted, eyes blue. “ _Musashi—!_ ”

“Sorry,” Musashi laughed, helmet behind his head. “Oujou-senpai got to it, First.”

The both of them snarked, looking at their lost and forsaken teammate.

Ikkyu gritted his teeth.

He stood.

“You won’t get me, next time.” he said, eyes glowing, magenta. Everyone gulped. Agon smirked. “Agon-san is on my back. I can’t have you embarrass him, like this.”

“Why is he so devoted to Agon-san?” Chuubou asked his teammates, turning towards them, all with clueless looks in their eyes, except the Senpais.

 _You’d never know._ Banba said in his head, crossing his arms, looking at Agon high-five Ikkyu, clapping him on the back, smirking. The two demons stood. _Agon pushed him out of the way from a bully._

You’d never know, otherwise.

That Ikkyu’s respect came so far.

For someone, like Agon.

Maybe it was because Agon was like him. Someone talented. Someone Ikkyu could get along with. Someone Ikkkyu… could bond with. Someone Ikkyu—

Someone Ikkyu could like.

Agon stood, looking downfield, at Hiruma, standing near the bench, smirking. _This was how Agon played chess, huh?_ Hiruma wondered in his head, blowing bubble gum, almost turning away. He smirked. Calm and easy. It wasn’t like his fucking at all.

Rough and hard.

Hiruma remembered the love Agon had made to him last night. Kissing his thighs, his legs, and in between, loving on him.

He remembered him sucking him off.

Agon remembered laying him hard down on the bed and doing him Last Night. He remembered running his hands down Hiruma’s skin. How soft… it was—

 _Win._ Hiruma’s eyes seemed to say to Agonne, looking at them, down the field. They widened. _My Agonne._

Agon grinned. “I’m not holding the ball, this time.” He showed Gaou his hand, lifting it. “Gorilla Trash.” He laughed. “Can’t you see? Idiot trash.”

Agon spat.

Gaou smirked. “For now.” he said. “Agon.”

Gaou began to walk away.

Another Set started.

Agon grinned.

Agon made use of Ikkyu and Chuubou, snapping them the ball each time the ball was handed to him, or either ran it off himself, upon Hiruma’s order, looking into his eyes.

 _Win._ he had said.

He was going to win.

Agon dropped to his knees and licked Hiruma’s ass above his uniform, startling the crowd, shocking everyone, at the end of First Quarter, giving everyone stars in their eyes from seeing Agon’s stunt he pulled.

“Agon…” Unsui dropped his head into his palms and began laughing, almost cringing. Of course, leave it to his brother to shock everyone on National Live Television.

“Agon-Senshu just—” Agon heard one of the reporter's begin to say, shocked, as Hiruma’s team had called out a timeout, then, Agon leading with 29-0,“Agon-senshu just licked Hiruma’s _ass?!_ Can I say that on Live TV?”

“Can Agon _do_ that on Live TV?!” Hiruma overheard one of the coaches from over on Musashi’s team ask, frustrated as hell, seeing Agon get away with it, as it distracted his players.

Agon stood, after kissing Hiruma there, a couple times, startling _everyone._

Agon grinned. “You’re so bad.” Agon spanked him. He whispered in his ear, snaking his hand down Hiruma’s ass, gripping it. He rubbed him. He humped him. “ _Ah…_ ”

Hiruma made him so horny.

Agon thought about the cards he had been dealt.

Agon remembered being a child. Neighbors calling him crazy. Saying they didn’t want their kids around him. That he was Nefarious. Crazy. Agon didn’t care, anyway.

He didn’t need them.

Agon had found himself saying that a lot when his mom died. He wanted her. More than anyone in the world, he wanted to be cuddled by his mom, swaddled in her arms, more than anything in the world, Agon wanted to see her again.

He felt alone.

Agon wanted to see his mom. He cried. He cried a lot. She was the only person that didn’t look at Agon as crazy.

She saw him as her son.

So did Unsui. He saw him as his brother, but more than anything… Agon wanted his mom to be here. In this game.

He wanted to be held by Hiruma.

Hiruma had such a Maternal Nature to him. Agon didn’t know what it was but he was just drawn to him. He felt safe. With Hiruma.

Hiruma felt safe with him, too.

Agon and Hiruma ruled the entire Third Quarter to themselves, practicing Phase 3. Phase 2 consisted of Defense, as Musashi’s team was moved to the Opposite Side of the field, playing Offense. Agon knew Hiruma’s strong suit wasn’t in Defence. Phase 2 was his Quarter.

It ended with 29-15, with Hiruma throwing the ball down for a Spike, at the last 5 seconds of the Quarter, enough for Agon to run in a quick Touchdown at the end of the 10-yard dash line away from Musashi's End Zone.

“ _GET HIM!!!!_ ” Musashi yelled, screaming at his Teammates as Agon had ducked underneath Gaou’s arm, making sure not to get caught.

“ _Kuh…!_ ” Agon gritted his teeth, jumping over another Teammate, as they all had piled on to Tackle Agon. He landed on his ribcage, cursing. “ _Shit…!_ ”

They scored 36-16, as the First Half ended.

Halftime began.

Agon and Hiruma stared at each other. Agon’s eyes were golden. He knew the outcome. Hiruma did, too. They were winning.

Agon grinned.

Hiruma did, too.

They were going to win the Rice Bowl, together.

They held hands.

Third Quarter began.

Hiruma remembered being with Agon on the plane. How he loved him. He had slept with him. They were under the covers in their pull out beds from their captain’s chair. Agon laid above him. Hiruma’s fingers scraped Agon’s back, combing out his dreadlocks, smoothing his nails over his dragon tattoo. He held him.

Agon kissed Hiruma’s ankle, licking it, lifting his leg. He nodded his head, feeling Hiruma’s foot, beginning to rub it, cuddling him.

Hiruma bit his lip. They were underneath the covers, together. Agon sucked on Hiruma’s toe, licking it, pulling it into his mouth, beginning to suck on them, kissing each toe, lightly, laughing. He held his foot, caressing it softly, against his face, before running his nose down the crest of it, moaning. He began to laugh, kissing him there, soft. Hiruma laughed softly, too.

“Agonne,” he said. He held his hand up to his face, rubbing his thumb underneath Agonne’s eyelid, feeling a tear. He smiled, sweet. “We’re winning. Today.”

Agon looked up at him. His eyes were golden. “Yeah.” he said. He smiled. “Trash.” Agon began to laugh. His teeth were beautiful. He continued to rub him. “We’re winning. Today.”

He looked up at Hiruma and smiled again.

He was beautiful.

Agon’s dreads were beautiful. They were dark and black, beautiful. Like him. Hiruma let Agon eat him out when the lights dimmed on the plane, and it began to get dark out, head dipping between his thighs, licking in between.

Hiruma nestled his hand within Agon’s hair as he licked him, his lover becoming One with him, grabbing his thighs, rubbing him.

Agon loved on him.

Fourth Quarter began.

They were Losing. Agon looked all around him. His team mates faces were falling. Agon searched for Hiruma.

It began to Rain.

“ _Hiruma…!_ ” Agon called out, looking for him, searching the players among the field, turning them around. He couldn’t find him. Agon began to grow scared. “ _Hiruma…! Hiruma…!_ ”

“Hiruma.”

Agon woke up. He heard Mamori’s voice, call out his name. He looked in front of him. He saw Hiruma in front of him, caught up in a discussion with Mamori, about the players and Banba’s playing style across the field, seeing Yamamoto and Taka get knocked away by Gaou, catching a receive in the air, Ikkyu tugging the ball out of his hands, snatching for an interception, landing on the ground.

 _Oh._ Agon had fallen asleep on the bench. Agon looked at the clock. They had a minute and 14 seconds on the clock left. He stared down at his black wristbands, rubbing his thumbs across them, gently. Hiruma wouldn’t have Agon play this Quarter, unless needed, because Agon needed to save his strength for Last Quarter.

When he fought Gaou.

Agon smirked. _Ah?_ He laughed, staring ahead at Hiruma’s ass. _Kukuku… That trash knew better than to leave me out._ _Thinking that I’d just stay put. I’ll have to spank him._ He bit his lip. _Perhaps, when we get home. And win._

Agon stood. He came behind Hiruma, rubbing his hip with his thumb, standing close to him as Mamori devised plans with the Demonic Duo, thinking of ways to neutralize Gaou.

“We’ll have Agon do that in the Fourth Quarter,” Hiruma spoke to her, over his shoulder, kissing Agon’s lips, making out with him. The sky began to turn grey. It was going to rain. He pulled away, looking him in the eye. “Right?”

Agon laughed. “You’re playing Fourth Quarter, right?” He laughed, biting his lip. “Ku… I like that…” He began to hump him. “ _Ah…_ ” His breath ghosted across his face. “I should’ve just done you during halftime…” He continued to hump him, placing his head down on his shoulder, dreads falling. “ _Ah…_ ”

“Agon!” Mamori shouted.

“Sorry, dad.” Unsui apologized to his father in the crowd, leaning over towards him. It was getting cold. His breath ghosted in front of his face. He shivered. “Agon probably didn’t take his medication.”

 _Medication?_ Sena thought, overhearing. He looked over. Unsui spoke more quietly to his father. If Sena remembered, Mamori-neechan held medication in her hands at the end of their game, when Agon had fallen, into Unsui’s arms. It was probably for that reason, Sena figured, thinking about it. Agon had taken a couple nasty falls within the past year.

He wasn’t going to take one today.

He felt better than ever. Fourth Quarter began. Musashi participated in the Starting Line-Up as kicker. They were were at 63-53. Saikyoudai was winning. They were 12 points ahead. Muashi was 40 yards away from making a goal, or scoring another Touchdown.

Hiruma had him right where he wanted him. He smirked. Agon stood, facing Gaou, right in front of him, on the Line.

“Ready for this beating, Gorilla Trash?” Agon called out, smirking. A couple Huts were called out from Musashi’s Team, in front of him. “I’ll give one to you, for free.”

Agon was warm. His blood boiled. He could hardly feel the cold on his skin. He smirked. Hiruma was behind him, playing Defensive Free Safety. His eyes were following the ball. Any moment, the ball would be snapped to the Quarterback Kid, Hiruma knew, and Gaou would rush at Agon, playing Tackle, and it would be up to Agon to create an opening, and sack Musashi, through the Line.

The ball was snapped.

Chuubou darted forward.

“ _GO, FUCKING CHIBI!!!_ ” Hiruma shouted, hand arching, screaming. Agon caught Gaou, instantly.

“ _Hi… ru… ma…._ ” Agon gritted his teeth, muscles tensing, Tackling Gaou from above the shoulders, pushing him back. Agon remembered the way Gaou fought: rushing, never thinking. Agon thought.

He dipped his weight.

Gaou stumbled. He looked at Agon. For a quick second, he stared at him, eyes yellow, amber, breath ghosting into the cold wind. He understood.

“You’d… rather not fight,” Gaou figured out, quickly, as time seemed to slow, looking at Agon, dipping his weight, lowering his leg, letting Gaou fall. “Then fight me… head-on. For that… I can not respect you, Agon.” His balance shifted. “Ffn… Perhaps, you were more respectful… in Kurita’s battles.”

Agon smirked. “I’m not an idiot.” he said. “Gorrilla Trash.”

Gaou fell.

The ball was kicked.

It soared, high into the air. Agon looked, startled. Hiruma’s eyes widened. Before Chuubou could get to him—

Musashi managed an explosive blow to his hand.

Chuubou’s hand snapped back. Chuubou gritted his teeth, tears streaming in his eyes as the ball flew right past him, through his grasp, soaring it’s way down across the field.

It landed within the Field Goal.

Hiruma looked. The crowd went crazy. His fingers twitched. He looked at Musashi, stunned. Musashi just kicked….

Musashi just kicked over 60-yards.

“How long…” Hiruma asked, as Musashi switched into Defensive Position down the field, as the Team’s Positions swapped, “how long… did it take you, to develop that kick… Fucking Old Man?”

Hiruma lifted his head. His eyes were large, stunned.

It was one of Musashi’s first times seeing that look on his face.

Complete shock.

Musashi’s gaze darkened, “Hm,” He lifted his head, smirking. He laughed. “I dunno, I’d say about Highschool, I think. When a Crazy Demon made me kick a 55-yard magnum that I could never complete.”

Musashi laughed.

Hiruma smirked.

Agon watched. His eyes widened. _Musashi…._ Agon gritted his teeth, clenching his fist. _The fuck was he doing with his trash?! AH!?_

Agon almost went berserk. Then, he decided to calm down. He’d wait. He’d wait and rip that trash a new one! Agon stalked off, walking away, sucking his teeth. Hiruma noticed.

He grinned.

“Be careful.” Hiruma warned, eyes blue. “He’s jealous.”

Musashi snorted. “You sure?” Musashi asked, arms crossed. He looked ahead. “He looks like more than that, to me.”

Hiruma only grinned.

Fourth Quarter resumed. Agon and Hiruma resolved that Quarter with a throwback Dragonfly, mixed in with a new play Hiruma was able to come up with on sight—

Dragon’s Henchmen.

It provided use of all the available players on Hiruma’s team, under Agon’s control, and within tight spots and moments, Hiruma’s use would take over, allowing him all control over the team and their mannerisms. This was named—

Devil’s Henchmen.

Agon loved it. So did Hiruma. Agon grabbed Hiruma by the waist and humped him, beginning to grin. They were going to win.

Agon kissed him.

“ _AW!_ ” The loudspeaker commented, sitting up in his seat. “Their it is! The dragon’s kiss has bestowed itself upon the demon! Is this part of their trick play?”

The Devil’s Henchmen allowed complete control over the field, including Hiruma’s players, by allowing complete use of Hiruma’s Mental capabilities.

“He’s playing chess,” Musashi figured out, snorting, looking at them across the field, seeing Agon hump Hiruma. Agon pulled away, looking at Hiruma, biting his lip. Hiruma smirked. Agon spanked him. He was chewing his gum. “Isn’t he?”  
Kid looked up. “Agon’s playing, too,” he figured, dipping his helmet in a cowboy style. He scoffed, huffing out air. He looked up, again. “... Isn’t he?”

His lips parted. It was cold, out. Even in the dome, fans were getting out of their seats, barely, grabbing a hot cup of cocoa and chocolate just to stay warm. He looked up in the stands.

“This is troublesome,” Kid closed his eyes, smirking. “We’ll have to neutralize him before he becomes a threat.” He looked at Gaou. “Gaou.” He called out. “It’s time. Get ready,”

It was almost ironic, being on a team with a monster that completely trashed your arm in High School, and ruined his chances at going… there, He looked at Tetsuma. Yeah, he had almost gone with him. Ikkyu stared at him with a long gaze.

He was going to defeat him.

The competition between Saikyoudai and Takakura was fierce. Maybe it was because of Hiruma and Musashi. Maybe it was because Agon and Gaou. Maybe it was because of Tetsuma and Ikkyu, and the battle for the Top Receiver of All Time.

Maybe it was because they had so many Opposing Players.

It was almost perfect, really. How all of this made sense. How all of these players were matched up, and complete competitors. How each team made it to the Finale, and were now, playing each other in the Christmas Bowl.

This was the Last Match they would play that would decide the Fate of Both Teams.

Agon clenched his fist. They were winning. He didn’t care about what any trash had to say. They were winning. The numbers were almost perfect.

67-66.

All they had to do was be patient and play this game slow and steady. Agon wasn’t one for patience, but this was a game of chess. _Slow and steady won the race, right?_ Agon thought about the time before his medication, before he started taking it, and how he’d rush to finish the game, impatient, but now….

Agon looked into the air.

He loved Hiruma. Hiruma made football _fun._ Agon found himself wanting to finish a game, but just to only fuck Hiruma at the end of it, when they won, and make sweet love to him when they got home.

He loved him. Hiruma loved him, too. He could feel it. They were winning, today. Hiruma could feel it in his bones.

Him and Agonne were winning today.

They were winning the Rice Bowl.

Their win was secured, Agon knew. Agon looked at Hiruma. They were winning, today. He pulled him close to him. Hiruma grabbed his face with his hand and pulled him to close, fingers scraping against his lips, growling. Agon understood. Hiruma smirked.

He kissed him.

Hiruma was going to make sweet love with him when they Won.

Agon smirked.

He liked the sound of that.

Fourth Quarter resumed. With a minute and fifteen seconds on the clock, Hiruma and Agon were going to run the clock out.

They began the Dragonfly.

Agon looked out across from him. Line-Up began. _Ah??_ Agon looked at Gaou. He looked different. Black sports tape no longer bound him arms, from the shoulders down. Musashi and Kid stood far away from him, on the Opposite Side of the field.

 _Ah??_ Agon questioned in his head. _Why the fuck did they move all the way over there?_ He looked at Hiruma. Agon remembered Gaou going through a similar transformation when he fought him in the Second Half of their last battle, too.

Hiruma noticed. He called a hut, and then another hut. His eyes glanced away from him. Agon became uneasy. If need be, he’d run in front of Hiruma, and protect him, from the monstrosity named Gaou.

Agon bit his lower lip.

If Hiruma got hurt, then their shot at winning the Rice Bowl was over.

Agon chewed his lip. “It’s okay, Agon-san,” Agon heard to the left of him, looking over. It was Ikkyu. He had a fierce look of his own in his eye. “If need be, I’ll run in front of Hiruma-san and you and catch a long pass from the 10-yard down line. He can’t touch you if you’ve already made a down.”  
Agon remembered. That’s right. Gaou obeyed the rules of football. He wasn’t a complete idiot. Although a Freshman Monstrosity, like Sena, or Monta, Gaou was a different kind of Monster, and could go toe to toe with the Upperclassman.

And the Guardian God of Kantou, Kurita.

Who was on his way of becoming one of the best Linemen of Japan’s Time. Agon snorted.

Yeah, right. That slow-footed trash couldn’t do shit to him in the Final, although… he had managed to knock Chuubou away with a mere tackle to his stomach.

Agon huffed air. Whatever. Hiruma called a Third Hut. Agon looked ahead. All he had to do was play and focus, like he usually did.

He breathed.

He let his Talent flow. Ikkyu entered a similar state. Immediately, the mood shifted on the field. Agon’s presence changed.

He became a demon.

Everyone became silent. Now, the peppy and excited Agon had changed into someone completely different. Silent, Cold.

“They must’ve made him really angry,” Unsui said, in the silence of the crowd, as everyone was to stunned to speak, seeing the drastic shift, sensing it, silencing them. “I haven’t seen him get like this since Deimon’s game. That means he’s getting serious,”

 _What?_ Sena wondered in his head, looking at his captain. “Serious?” Unsui looked at him. “Agon-san hasn’t been serious this entire time?”

Sena shivered.

“No,” Unsui began to say, “He’s been serious, but…” he paused, looking at his brother. He was one of the few people that knew Agon best, “This is something different. That cold… calm… collected rage. Agon’s angry.” Unsui stiffened, in his seat. “He’s focused.”

Unsui gulped. That must’ve meant that Hiruma was in danger. Unsui hadn’t seen Agon angry in a long time. That cold rage.

Hiruma was going to get hurt.

This was serious.

Unsui stilled just watching the game. They hadn’t even started the play yet, and Unsui _already_ knew the last minute and few seconds of the game were going to be disastrous. Agon must’ve sensed this, and begun to prepare himself. Unsui hadn’t seen this rage in a long time.

That cold… collected… anger.

That rage that beckoned upon senseless madness.

That Unstoppable Violence.

Agon begun.

They play began. The Hut was called. Hiruma called the Last Hut, “ _HUT—!_ ” And Agon moved forward, past all the Linemen, with Ikkyu.

“Ikkyu,” Agon said, quick, looking around. “Run with me—we’re going to run out the clock.”

Ikkyu nodded. “Yes,” he said, fast, “Agon-san.”  
Ikkyu followed him. The situation must’ve been severe, Unsui looked. Panther was stretching his neck out, intrigued, watching the game. His eyes followed the players, all in slow motion. Unsui could understand.

The athlete’s feeling.

A need to watch the game. Unsui was glad that he was able to get closer seats to the field, but even then, he understood the decision Agon was making.

He was giving it his all.

He was going to protect Hiruma.

He was winning this game.

Ikkyu ran forward with him. “Is this… the Demon Gods of Kantou’s… Last _Stand?_ ” The Commentator began, watching the play begin to unfold, gulping. Hiruma approached the left flank, as far as possible from Gaou, within Eyesight of Agon, 20-yards down the field.

Yamato was thrown out of the way.

His body flipped into air, swirling, getting tossed out of the way, landing hard on the ground, clete flying off, as Gaou raced his way towards Agon, tearing right through the Center.

Towards Ikkyu.

Towards Hiruma.

“Throw!” Agons shouted, loud, booming, Godspeed Impulse Reacting. “ _HIRUMA!_ ”

Hiruma through.

“ _Ke…!_ ” Hiruma threw the ball, sharp, centimeters within Gaou reaching him, breath cold, ghosting in front of his face as Gaou stopped, arm reaching forward, fingers twitching. Ikkyu caught the ball with amazing precision, along the 20-yard line, jerking around Tackles and Cornerbacks, with Agon, reacting, fast, watching every movement everyone made, eyes wide.

The play ended.

Everyone let out a calm breath of relief, short, still uptight, but, calm. “ _Whew…_ ” Panther called out, eyes wide. “That was _close,_ ”

“Yeah,” Unsui nodded. “It was,”

He looked down at Agon on the field. Agon was frozen, looking over at across the field, 20-yards away, at Hiruma, making sure he was okay.

Hiruma was.

He breathed.

He didn’t have the football, anymore. Hiruma didn’t let anyone see his true emotions, or true feelings, and had learned to have a poker face long ago, but the only man he would ever reveal that to was Agon, who he loved, but this…

Hiruma knew his chances at the Rice Bowl almost shot itself in the foot.

Hiruma grinned. Agon smirked, “Trash…” he muttered, aloud. “You always make me so _hot…_ ”

He bit his lip, grinning shortly. He laughed, shortly, before he turned around, and began the next play.

“C’mon, Ikkyu,” he told him, turning around. He grunted. “We’re doing it again…”  
Agon looked off into the distance, silent. Unsui knew what that meant. He was somewhere else, now. Even in this cold weather, Unsui could tell…

His brother was somewhere else.

Ikkyu nodded. He bit his lip, holding his ribcage with his hand, on the ground, grimacing. He was bleeding, from the nostril. Agon looked off into the distance.

They were somewhere else, now.

Tetsuma looked at them. He took notice. Kid glanced.

“Tetsuma,” Kid called out, hand on hip, staring at him. Tetsuma looked at him. “We’re starting, again.”

Tetsuma reported back to his position.

Ikkyu stood. He held his chest. He didn’t tell anyone about the silent pain and burn he felt there. He’d fight with every blood and tear with Agon. This was nothing, compared to what Agon felt, all times, within him.

Everyone was making a sacrifice, to be here.

Ikkyu wouldn’t forget. The sacrifices Hiruma and Agon made to be here. None of his teammates would let that go. Seeing Agon deteriorate opened their eyes.

It brought them together.

They were winning. A medic came over and checked Ikkyu out, clearing him for playing. Ikkyu clutched his chest.

It was cold, out.

The play began.

Agon took Quarterback Position. He was risking putting Hiruma out there, as Gaou was in front of him, even though Agon had sent out Yamato and Ikkyu, with him, out on the field, near his position.

Agon called out a hut.

He threw the ball. As soon as the ball was snapped to him, Agon looked out, Godspeed Impulse Reacting, seeing Gaou, going straight for Hiruma, throwing Yamato’s Caesar's charge out of the way, and shot the ball in Hiruma’s direction, near Ikkyu.

Ikkyu caught it.

Tetsuma tore it out of his hands. It began an aerial battle. “ _GIVE IT…!_ ” Ikkyu shouted, gritting his teeth, eyes blazing. “ _Testuma…!!!!_ ”

He screamed. Taka came near them, rushing, anticipating the movements being made. “I knew you wouldn’t catch the ball, at this angle, Ikkyu,” Taka ripped the ball from him, tugging. He stopped. “With your broken rib cage—”

Tetsuma wouldn’t yield.

“You…” Taka stared at him. “WIll not yield… to me… _Taka?_ ”   
Tetsuma stared, eyes wide.

“No.”

The three of them landed, in a pile of dust, flipping over each other, Ikkyu gritting his teeth, Taka’s hair becoming tangled in one of their shoes, lip bleeding, Testuma’s fingers wrapping tight around leather.

They stopped.

The referees ran forward, awaiting for the dust to clear. Agon stared, quick, looking at the scene. _Ikkyu…._ Agon knew. _You…_ His gaze faded. Ikkyu sat up, clenching his teeth, holding his chest.

“ _DAMN IT!!!!_ ” He screamed into the air, tears glistening within his eyes, sitting up, fist balling. “ _DAMN IT!!!!!!!_ ”

The refs tried to calm him down, but Ikkyu snapped. “No!” he bit back, eyes wide, calm. He pointed his finger at them. He calmed down. His hand rested. He stared. At Testuma.

Taka tsked.

Tetsuma had caught the ball.

Takekura had gained the interception.

Saikyoudai was placed on Defense.

“ _Damn it!_ ” Hiruma kicked the ground in distaste, tsking. “ _Che._ ”

Agon tsked, placing his hands on his hips.

He frowned.

Saikyoudai moved to Defensive Line. Hiruma stood next to him, in position. They would be the last remaining Line of Defense.

They held hands.

Hiruma tightened his grip on Agonne’s. They would be okay. Hiruma looked ahead at Kid. Gaou still blazed with beastiality. Agon tensed, preparing to battle Gaou once again. The air was cold.

Agon almost shivered.

The play began. Agon reacted, Godspeed Impulse snapping, realizing what was happening. Kid snapped a kick tee out of his wrist warmer and near the back of the line defended by Defensive Linebackers and Centers, almost away from Agon and Hiruma’s eyesight.

“ _IT’S A KICK!_ ” Hiruma alerted, keen eyesight coming into play, alerting his team, They stared, quick. The Geniuses reacted.

Akaba flipped Gaou out of the way with his Spider Poison, reacting sharply, but not before Gaou got to him. He broke Akaba’s arm instantly, touching it with one of his fingers, barely scraping it.

Both Akaaba and Gaou fell to the ground, over each other, Agon reacting, quickly, swinging around the left hand side, going for a left handed hook, reaching his hand out.

“ _IT’S AGON—!!!!_ ” The Loudspeaker boomed, with cheers, raising out of his seat, seeing the beloved player, reaching his hand out for the key players of Takekura, “He’s coming too stop them—!!!!”

Musashi and Kid looked, surprised. Hiruma shouted, being held back by Takekrua’s strong Offensive Line.  
“Go!” Hiruma shouted, clenching his teeth. “My Agonne!”   
Agonne hissed between clenched teeth. He reached hands out. “You’re dreams are over, trash!” he cackled, calling out, easily. He leapt forward, reaching over in the air, laughing. “Kukuku! It’s _really_ going to be a nightmare when you wake the fuck up—”

Musashi slammed the foot of his leg against the ball.

It snapped into the air.

Agon watched as the ball flew well over 40 yards into the sky, stretching into a high, silent, arc. At that moment, Agon knew the answer.

They lost.

The whistle blew.

The clock had stopped at 0:01. It was Fourth Quarter. He watched it tick away, until the last millisecond stopped.

The clock buzzed.

The ball went in.

The cloud erupted in cheers.

The buzzer played loudly in Agon’s ears as his Team fell, and Musashi's team gathered in shouts and hugs, throwing themselves around. Agon looked at Hiruma.

Hiruma watched him.

They had lost.

Him and his Agonne had lost.

His team had lost.

Team Saikyoudai had Lost.

And Team Takekura had won.

Their shot at the Rice Bowl was over.

They had… Lost.

Unsui stared. “Oh, no…” he began to stay, looking at Agon. Sena stared at him. Everyone seemed to stare at the field, at Agon, wondering what he was going to do.

Agon sat on the ground, after landing, and thought to himself, crooking his leg up, placing his elbow on the edge of his knee, replaying the events he had in his head.

What he could've done to stop them.

Agon thought about how hard he had worked to get here, and with that, he stood, silent, raising his head. He stared ahead.

“If you…” He spoke. He stopped. Everyone froze. He continued. “Keep holding my legs… this Dream of Ours will never happen.” Agon clenched his fist. He walked forward. “I’ll drown you underneath the waterfall. Those who do not follow… can all do their training, underneath the clouds.”

Agon sighed through his nostrils.

They had lost. Hiruma looked at him. Mamori sniffled, crying. They had worked so _hard…!_ Why now? Why was it _now?!_

“Hiruma!” Mamori shouted, rushing after him, on the field. Hiruma had spoke nothing. No words of Encouragement. No willingness to move forward. Nothing. His gaze was dark. “Is that it? After everything, you—”

“Shut up.” Hiruma told her, eyes wide, looking in her direction. “We’ll win. Next Year.” Hiruma smirked. Mamori huffed. He looked at Agon. He wondered how he would take this.

Agon awaited for Hiruma in the locker room.

There, the team undressed, silent. Hiruma didn’t say any words to the team. He knew how Geniuses were; never speaking, always going, minds wondering what they could’ve done differently. They were silent. Hiruma wanted the team to get bitter about the defeat, and be angry about their loss. That way, they knew that there was still room for improvement and they weren’t the best out there.

That there was still room to win.

Agon sat on the bench, Next to Hiruma, after their loss. They held hands. Hiruma rubbed Agon’s back, towel over Agon’s face, rubbing his lover, stroking him.

He really wished they’d won.

Agon stared ahead, silent. They were winning next year, definitely, but now… Agon laughed. He wouldn’t mind rest. With Hiruma.

He kissed him. Underneath his towel, Hiruma breathed against him, rubbing his arm. They were winning next year, but now… they wouldn’t mind rest.

Agon And Hiruma made love in the shower.

After the team had left, and the stadium lights were almost shut off, Agon and Hiruma were left, and Hiruma had gained access to the keys to their locker room.

Hiruma bent over for Agon to do him. Agon shoved his length within Hiruma and sighed, rubbing his body, breathing.

“ _I love you so much…_ ” Hiruma breathed to him, leaning forward, arms resting on the railing of the stalled shower, Agon pumping into him, causing him to move. “ _Huh…_ ”

Hiruma moaned. Hiruma put his head down, moaning repeatedly, Agon moving in and out of him, causing him to moan out.

“ _Huh…_ ” Hiruma moaned out, clenching his fist against the railing, nodding his head. “ _Agonne…._ ”

Agon kissed his back, making love to him, smoothing his lips along the skin, teething at him, nipping at the skin. He moaned.

His hands rubbed down Hiruma’s sides, smoothing down his body, feeling him. He continued to kiss him, teething at his neck. He smacked his ass.

Hiruma nodded, turning his head, watching Agon probe his body, down his neck. He continued to fuck him. Hiruma put his head down.

They loved.

When Agon and Hiruma got home, they rested. Hiruma fixed Agon a nice cup of coffee, while Agon got in the shower, freshening up, washing his hair, with Hiruma joining him as time passed, soon. Hiruma spent time with him, there.

He combed out his dreadlocks. Agon rested his head on Hiruma’s shoulder, as his lover cradled him, feeling his lover lean down towards him, resting.

Agon slept.

Hiruma let Agon sleep. In this way, Agonne reminded him of a little boy, that needed cradling by his mother. Hiruma was so maternal that it just… fit, with him.

Agon didn’t fight the need.

He rested.

Hiruma nodded his head, holding him.

He held him.

Hiruma closed his eyes against him.

He wouldn’t mind, rest, like this.

He loved Agon, after all. Hiruma hugged him. After the shower, Hiruma put on one of Agonne’s formal shirts, and wiped the dirt and grime from his face, looking at himself in the mirror.

He didn't feel the sad feeling within him.

His eyes were blue. They were light, after all. It was winter. They always grew light, in the winter. Agon knew this, seeing him. He spanked him. Hiruma laughed, wiping his eyelids with a makeup wipe, cleaning his face, removing the eyeliner around it.

Hiruma was so pretty.

Agon didn’t tell Hiruma that he had seen him done it. He only came against him, resting his head against his shoulder, deep into the crest of his neck, kissing him, resting his head there. Hiruma laughed. He felt Agon’s hands trace his hips, feeling his curves before turning around and kissing him, making out with him.

Hiruma laughed.

Agon left his side. He returned to bed, with Hiruma joining him, grabbing their cups of coffee, handing Agon his, joining him.

Hiruma became One with him. He rode him, naked, Agon slipping his hands down the small of Hiruma’s back, stripping off his formal shirt from him, Hiruma taking it off, over his head, putting it on the floor.

Agon let Hiruma ride him. They became one, with Hiruma’s beeseechments, crying out, holding Agon’s hand, letting Agon love in him, strong. Agon loved him.

They made love into the night.

Hiruma pinned back Agon’s dreadlocks in the morning. He rested against him, eyes closed, against Agon’s chest, breathing soft.

It almost amazed Agon how soft Hiruma tended to breathe, at times, against him. He was light. Agon held him. He rubbed his shoulder, with his thumb, as Hiruma slept against him, tired. He woke. His eyes looked up, looking him in the eye, thinning, as he gave Agon a tight-lipped smile, weak. He began to laugh.

“Hm….” he hummed, holding Agon’s hand, beginning to rub it, as the two woke, and began to cuddle. Agon kissed his lips, light. Hiruma was tired, from the night before. When the two Made love.

Agon kissed him. The two began to make out, kissing, Heavy, Agon rubbing his ass, Hiruma holding his hand, before breaking away.

They looked at each other.

They began to laugh.

Hiruma got out of bed. Agon looked at his ass as he did, biting his lip, seeing him begin to start breakfast.

Hiruma smirked. Agonne had begun to run out of his pills, recently, He’d have to go back today and get a refill. He called in another prescription order of Celexa, and Paxil. He looked at his Agonne.

Agonne stared off at a wall, His eyes began to fade. It was about that time again, Hiruma figured, looking at him with concern.

This was the first time Agon dealt with a major loss on his medication. Agon hadn’t had to deal with loss this severe since his mom died, and even then…

After working so hard… Agon stared, into utter blankness, not getting it. He himself didn’t know how he was going to take this.

Hiruma came to his side soon enough after breakfast had been made. Agonne didn’t know how much time had passed, or how long he had been there, but Hiruma was beside him, and the covers had been pulled up all the way to his upper chest, exposing him and his arms. He looked at Hiruma.

“My Agonne,” Hiruma spoke, smiling sweetly, laughing, almost in a hum, rubbing his thumb underneath Agon’s eyelid. His eyes had grown teary. Agon wondered why.

Maybe he was feeling loss.

He didn’t know.

He hadn’t felt that emotion in a long time.

Agon felt numb. He didn’t know how to deal with this, or how to tell Hiruma, how he felt. He tried to speak up, but he didn’t feel the need. He just kinda… felt dead, in a way. It felt weird, feeling this way, for Agonne. He didn’t get it.

Why he was like this.

Hiruma stared at him. He helped him eat his food, scrambled eggs, Agonne knew, before pulling the spoon away from Agonne’s mouth, realizing he was tired. Agonne closed his eyes.

He slept.

That was hard.

Hiruma’s lip trembled. He began to cry, silently, into the palms of his hands, before he got up, stiffening his lip, and moved forward, taking a shower.

He got out of it, wearing Agonne’s black bomber jacket, matching sports bra and mesh leggings, with black and dark gray Jordan True Flight Men’s, looking at Agonne. Agonne had a matching pair of his own. They were sitting in the closet, next to Hiruma’s weapons of warfare; bazookas, machine guns…. Hiruma turned away.

Hiruma cried silently to himself, for a while, hiding his face in the palms of his hands, before he looked up, wiping his own, and left the home, going out, for prescription medicine.

Hiruma left a note on the counter, for Agonne, in case he woke up.

Hiruma knew he wouldn’t.

Not until Hiruma came back.

Agonne slept. He couldn’t describe his dreams. They were dark. He had none. All he did was close his eyes, and sleep, before Hiruma came back, shutting the door, sitting on the edge of his bed. Agon opened his eyes.

This was what loss felt like.

“I’ve brought your medication,” Hiruma said, pulling it out of his bag. It had been two hours, since he had been gone. “My Agonne.”

He laughed. Agonne looked at him. Hiruma looked up. Hiruma had been crying. Agonne felt Hiruma reach out, and grab his hand. He knew that Agonne was there. He was just struggling, that was all.

Hiruma hated this.

He hated seeing Agon struggle. He tried not to cry, tears prickling his eyes, but he did anyway, using Agon’s hand to wipe them, knowing that’s what he would’ve have wanted.

Agon stared at him.

He closed his eyes once Hiruma gave him his medication, with a glass of water, and watched him fall asleep, combing his dreadlocks, out of the way, from his face.

Hiruma nodded.

Agonne was fast asleep.

Hiruma joined him. He put on his red, adidas hoodie, and came against him, sighing, pulling the covers over his face. He laid against Agonne, putting his head down, against his chest. Tears prickled his eyes. He closed them, falling asleep.

The two slept.

When Hiruma woke, Hiruma felt Agonne’s erection against his leg. He looked, up, at his lover, seeing him awake. Hiruma smiled. He rolled up his sleeve, and began jerking Agonne off, grasping ahold of him, his sleeve becoming soaked with semen as his lover dripped, sighing softly, groaning, gasping with each movement made, shutting his eyes.

Hiruma watched Agon come.

He looked up. Agon had shut his eyes. He had fallen asleep. Hiruma laughed, cleaning up after him, grabbing a rag, wiping him down, taking off his hoodie.

Agon was beautiful.

Hiruma looked at him for a long time. Agon’s eyes were closed, but when they had been open, and he was awake, they were hazel, and seemed to shift colors, ever changing, throughout the day.

Hiruma got in bed with him. He pulled the covers, over the both of them, and put his head down, resting again.

They slept.

Afternoon came. Agon woke, again. He had been asleep the entire day, but now, he was awake. Hiruma looked at him.

He had gotten on top of him. He had masurbated, with him. Agonne had woken up because of his erection. Hiruma had understood that Agonne needed his help, with these types of things. His love. His care. This cycle.

Hiruma loved him.

He got on top of him. He made love, with him. Agon seeped, against him. Hiruma moaned, feeling the two make love, Agonne groaning, feeling their cockheads stroke against one another, Hiruma pumping the semen out of the both of them, making love.

“ _Uh…._ ” Agonne groaned, shutting his eyes, turning his head. “ _Uh…!_ ”

Agonne groaned. He begun to get louder, groaning, feeling Hiruma move against him, in the ways he wanted.

In the ways he needed.

Hiruma loved him.

Hiruma came. Agonne came, soon after, against him, and sleep bestowed itself upon him, once again, closing his eyes.

He slept.

Hiruma smoothed Agonne’s hair back, from his face, and got off of him, beginning to clean them off, looking at his lover. He loved him.

He really did.

Night came. Agonne explored his body, pumping him whole, seeping within him, making love, to him. A lamp lit the room.

“ _Uh…_ ” Hiruma moaned, arms behind his neck, groaning. “ _My Agonne…_ ”

He nodded his head. The comforters draped his ass, exposing their love, in the midnight. Hiruma nodded.

They made love.

Morning came. The Second Day, Agonne got up and walked. Hiruma was in the middle of cooking breakfast, when he did. He turned off the stove and watched him, monitoring him, coming over to him as he walked towards the bathroom, holding his stomach, slightly.

His eyes were a little wide. Hiruma stared at him, hand placed against his back, palm heavy, as his lover walked. Hiruma watched as he shut the door, with Hiruma waiting outside, waiting on him to come out, seeing if he needed any help.

Agon came out, He had washed his hands. His eyes were still a little wide, looking at Hiruma, as if almost in a trance, and then, returned to bed, closing his eyes. Hiruma followed him, putting the comforters over him, mid chest, leaving his arms sprawled out, straight, relaxing, above the sheets.

Hiruma cried. He was going to be okay.

He wiped his tears. Breakfast was almost ready. He continued cooking, and watched Agonne, but his lover stayed asleep, still, as he was before. Hiruma breathed.

His lover was going to be okay.

He smiled, weak. Hiruma breathed a little easier, after that. He grabbed his medication, and stood at the foot of Agonne’s bed, sitting down. He uncapped the pills as he brought breakfast over too him, Agonne waking, noticing Hiruma was there, and the scent of food.

“It’s time to eat,” Hiruma said to him, smiling, grinning weakly. He looked up. “My Agonne.”

Hiruma wore a navy blue robe. It slipped off of his shoulders, some. Hiruma was so pretty. Agon looked at him. Hiruma smiled, warm.

He was so beautiful.

Hiruma spoon fed Agon udon, breakfast, in the morning. It was still early, around 10 am. Hiruma looked at him.

He was so beautiful, to Hiruma.

Hiruma smiled, warmly, looking at his Agonne. He was so pretty. Hiruma rubbed Agonne’s face with his thumb, beneath his eyelid, scratching his cheek some with his nail, smiling, warmly, at his lover, while Agon ate, slurping the noodles, from Hiruma’s black chopsticks, eating.

Hiruma laughed.

Hiruma got on top of Agonne. He shrugged of his robe, tossing it on the floor, and made love with him, feeling his love move inside of his body, his hands trailing Hiruma’s waist, Hiruma grabbing them, knowing Agon wanted them to feel, there.

“ _Uh…_ ” Hiruma’s eyes rolled into the backs of his head. “ _My Agonne…_ ” He breathed, feeling Agonne rub him, there, along his naked spine. “ _Uh…_ ”

They made love. Hiruma felt Agon move inside of him. He moaned, Agonne had been more reactive, today, and had shown more action, towards Hiruma, today. Hiruma moaned, quick. He was startled, feeling Agonne, seep in him, warm.

“ _Uh…!_ ” Hiruma moaned, quick, breath heavy. “ _Uh…!_ ” He leaned his head back, mouth opened, wide, teeth exposed, saliva dripping, hands holding Agonne’s against his waist, feeling his lover moving inside of him, moaning. “ _Uh…!_ ”

Hiruma continued to hold his hands. He squeezed them, tight, around his waist, as the two of them continued to make love, together, underneath the sheets.

Hiruma moaned. Hiruma felt no better pleasure in the world, than having his man seep within him, love, and the thrill of the game, victory. Hiruma knew he had no better place of love than with Agon, when he made love to him, and his lover seeped with his body.

“ _Uh…!_ ” Hiruma whined, squeezing Agonne’s hands, tight, feeling Agonne pump within him, once, strong, causing Hiruma too moan, loud, calling out Agonne’s name. “ _Oh,_ My _Agonne…!_ ”

Agonne made love to him, his palms ran down Hiruma’s sides, Hiruma holding him, grabbing him tight, moaning.

Hiruma cried out.

They rested. Hiruma laid against him, his head laying upon his chest, stroking Agon’s arms, soft, complete, rubbing him.

He slept.

Agon felt Hiruma’s fingers scape his hair as his love combed it, rubbing down from his scalp, sleeping with him. Hiruma breathed.

Agon felt Hiruma sleep.

He looked down, eyes wide, looking down at his love, holding his hand. Hiruma held his, rubbing his in his sleep, scratching his wrist slightly with his claws, stroking him. He slept.

Agon stared. Hiruma was beautiful. Agon stared at him. Hiruma continued to rub him in his sleep, stroking his hand down Agon’s shoulder, treading from his elbow, then holding his hand, again, making sure Agon was okay.

Agon was okay. He just needed to take his medication. Hiruma got up and got it for him after half an hour passed, getting out of bed, putting on a black silk robe, embroidered with golden dragon designs, and came next to him, kissing him, for awhile.

They made out. Hiruma grasped his cheek, making out with him, placing his tongue within his mouth, scratching his chin with his nails, kissing him.

He broke away.

Agon’s golden eyes looked him in his own. Hiruma kissed his bottom lip, again, staring at him, looking up, before kissing his neck, rubbing his shoulder.

They made out. Hiruma got up during it and changed into a comfortable, more lax, look, Agon’s t-shirt. It was gray. Agon watched him bend over and put on black panty lingerie, coming against him. The two continued to make out, Hiruma next to him, Agon grabbing his ass, Hiruma’s fingers meeting him there, rubbing him.

Unsui called around 2 hours later. Agon and Hiruma were making love. Hiruma had changed into his golden dragon embroidered black robe, fucking him from the side, lifting his thigh, holding him, nose deep within the crook of his neck, Hiruma leaning his head back against him, moaning.

Hiruma picked up the phone when they were done, Agon resting against him, rubbing his stomach, head still against his neck, resting underneath the covers. Agon rested.

Hiruma picked up the phone, “Hello…?” He drawled out, into the phone, grinning, feeling Agon kiss his neck, Hiruma licking him behind his ear, kissing him. He laughed. He continued to kiss him, cuddling with him, kissing him behind his ear, licking him, dragging his skin with his teeth, whispering naughty things in his ear.

Unsui asked how his brother was doing. “How’s Agon…?” Unsui asked on the other end of the line, Hiruma hearing him. He turned over to the black phone held loosely in his hands. Hiruma stilled. Agon still rested against his neck.

“He’s fine,” Hiruma told him, rubbing his palm against the back of Agon’s hand against his stomach, stroking him, there. He held him. Hiruma remained silent.

“How’d he take… the loss…?” Unsui asked him, on the other end, silence falling between the both of them. Hiruma looked at Agon. Saliva dripped from his lip. He wiped it with his thumb.

“Are you and your dad in town…?” Hiruma asked him. “He’s going to need all the support he can get.”

Unsui remained silent. “What about… his medication?” he asked him. “When’d he’d… take it? Is it working….? For him?”

“Mhm.” Hiruma nodded, eyes slanted, eyelashes long. He looked at Agonne. He wiped saliva from his lip, again. “You can come by and visit tomorrow. He’ll be okay, by then.”

“Hiruma.” Unsui began to say. “How’s… my brother?”

His lip trembled. Hiruma could tell Unsui was crying. Hiruma’s eyes teared up, looking at Agon. He knew his Agonne would be okay, but… This was tough.

“He’s fine.” Hiruma lied. He hung up the phone, and sat there, in silence, for awhile, letting Agon lay his head on his neck, rubbing his stomach, wondering if he was going to be okay. Hiruma knotted their fingers together.

“I know, my Agonne,” He began to say, tears prickling his eyes, lip wobbling. He began to cry. Agonne put his head upon him, among his chest, listening to Hiruma begin to cry, turning over on his side, against him, facing his lover. He sobbed.

“ _I just wanted to win!!_ ” Hiruma cried out to him, hands bawled within his own palms, crying, into Agon. Agon cradled him. He did what he could. _“I just… wanted to win._ ” Hiruma’s voice grew soft. “We have worked so _hard…_ my Agonne,” Hiruma sniffled. “We have… worked _so_ hard.” Hiruma lip wobbled. He looked away. “And my Agonne is in so much _pain._ ”

He began to cry, long, drawing the words from the end, tearing up. He sobbed against Agon, Agon holding his sides, staring, unsure of what to do.

Hiruma called Unsui. Agonne had been fast to sleep. It had started to rain, outside, a while ago. Agonne had fallen asleep next to it.

Hiruma held his hand, squeezing it, within Agon’s sleep. Hiruma waited, silently, resting his head, waiting for Unsui to pick up, closing his eyes.

Unsui did.

“Hello…?” His father’s voice came in on the other end of the line. “Kikiki… Who is this?”

“Fucking Dad,” Hiruma called out, quick. “I need fucking visitors, by this time tomorrow, where is your son, Unsui—”

“Hiruma-kun…?” His father called out. “Is that… you….?”

Hiruma stilled. He knew he was panicking, but, he also knew that Agonne would be okay, if he had people around him, tomorrow. Agonne needed people to help uplift him. It was one of the many things Hiruma had took for granted, in understanding Agon, but being more with him, helped him understand that the more Agonne got introduced back into natural life, the better. The sooner, the better.

Hiruma gulped.

He calmed down. “Old geezer,” he said, continuing. “Where is Unsui?”

“He’s sleeping, right now,” His father told him. He looked away, off in the distance. “Is something… wrong?”

Hiruma told him. His father sat and listened. He leaned on the counter, and listened to Hiruma’s case.

“You must be worried…” he said to him. “Hiruma.”

Hiruma remained silent. Never had he explained anything as raw and open as this to anyone before, except Agonne, but he knew, if his Agonne was going to get better, he would do whatever he needed to do to make that happen.

He had never felt raw compassion from someone like this, before, either, except for Agon, as Agon’s dad had showed him, that evening.

He had never had a dad, before.

He wondered if this what it was like.

“Do you need… Agon to come stay with us… for a little while?” His dad told Hiruma. Hiruma looked at Agon. He squirmed with him, within his sleep. Hiruma smiled. “While you get yourself together?”  
“No,” Hiruma answered, immediate. He looked at Agonne’s face. He was beautiful. He was going to be okay. Hiruma was just concerned. He breathed. “I just need people to be around him, as soon as possible. Tomorrow, should be, okay. We’ll be ready, by then.”

Agon’s dad smiled. “It’ll be okay, Hiruma.” he said to him. “Agon will be okay. He’s always been on his own, for these types, of things, so I think… having someone there, will be good for him.” His father paused. “You’ve been a good boyfriend to him, Hiruma. This past year…. Agon has grown. He’s changed. I haven’t seen this little boy of him in a long time. I haven’t seen him like this… since his mom, was here. Seeing him like that, at the game yesterday, made me happy.” His father paused again, tearing up. “It made me really happy, seeing Agon happy.”

Hiruma stilled. His father was confessing this to Hiruma because why…? Hiruma stilled. He didn’t understand, these things, and was never good with emotion, but he let these words exchanged settle, deep within his heart. He smiled.

“Agon always bragged to me, about you,” His father started to say, beginning to laugh, holding his stomach. In that way, he reminded him of Unsui. “He always came home…. Pissed off, kikiki…. Because of some damn demon.” His father began to laugh. Hiruma smiled, easily. “I just never figured it was you!”

They shared a laugh. Hiruma nestled his fingers within Agon’s, holding him. Agon’s dad shared heartfelt stories with Hiruma when Agon was a little boy, and when he would cause trouble, and had to help Unsui get his head out of a fishbowl, stuck. Hiruma laughed. He stared off into the distance, thinking of his love for Agon, putting his head down, resting. His father stopped talking when he realized the other end had grown quiet.

Hiruma had fallen asleep.

He smiled. He hung up the phone, letting the demon sleep, hearing the two of them rest. It had grown brighter, outside.

It had stopped raining.

The sun showed through. On the Third Day, Ikkyu, Taka, Yamato, and Unsui came by. It was nothing but close friends and family. Hiruma had met them on his way back from getting groceries and checking the mail, when he met them outside, with Unsui waving.

“Sorry,” he said, bashful. “They were on the way to practice when they heard about Agon, and figured they’d stop by with me. Haha…”

Unsui rubbed the back of his head. Hiruma held his bag of groceries. He grinnned.

“C’mon,” he said, “Fucking Chickens.”

Hiruma lead the way. If anyone thought about it, this was everyone’s first time really visiting the demon's lair, known as Agon and Hiruma’s Apartment. Hiruma smirked.

“If you speak to anyone about this,” He told them, going up the stairs of their apartment complex. It was Luxury Housing. “I’ll have to shoot you,”

His eyes grew comically wide. Ikkyu subsided. He thought about Agon. Agon and him never witnessed or experienced many major losses, so when one of them happened, it was hard to deal with. Hard to… take in. He understood where Agon was coming from.

Why it would be hard to accept this loss.

They were Geniuses. They could do better than that. Maybe it was easier for Hiruma to deal with loss because he had experienced it so many times at Deimon, but now… He looked at him. Hiruma gave no face of worry, or no face of sadness, and as usual, it was the same, comedic, grin, but…. He wondered if it was okay, for anybody.

Hiruma unlocked the doors to their private Suite Apartment Penthouse, digging them out of his back pockets, unlocking the doors.

They walked in. Hiruma brought friends, Agonne saw, looking at them walk over to his bedside, saying hello. He saw Unsui. He noticed Yamato and Taka. He looked at Ikkyu.

He was here too, huh?

Agon looked. Hiruma set down their groceries. He pulled a couple chairs to his bedside from the kitchen table and sat down with everyone, grinning warmly.

“Hello, my Agonne,” Hiruma greeted him, with a smile. “I’ve brought _nakama_.” He leaned over, and laughed warmly.  He gave him a long kiss, holding his hand, squeezing it tightly when he felt Agon, pulling away.

Hiruma sat down. He stared. Hiruma had brought friends, and family. For him. Agon listened to their stories of what they had done, after the Rice Bowl; Ikkyu, with no school, finding it better to practice by himself, lonely, without practice—a broken rib, which would take two months to heal; Taka, reading books, starting on a great Classic called _The Carnivorous Lamb_ ; Yamato, being unable to practice without Agon and Hiruma, had been going to class, getting picked up by many women, despite Taka’s resilience. It had been because of his declaration of war against Eyeshield 21—

Claiming his Original Title.

Agon stared. He smiled some, when everyone exchanged stories of what they were doing after the Rice Bowl, Unsui training, and stared when everyone was caught up in deep discussion, about debatable players, and looked at Hiruma, his lover, when his lover listened in on keen conversation, with keen intent, enjoying the debates, quiet.

He held Agonne’s hand.

His glasses were off his face. It was rare, for anyone, to see his eyes. It was weird, for Ikkyu. It had to be the first time anyone besides Hiruma had seen his eyes.

They matched the sunlight of the room.

Hiruma looked at his lover. He saw him smile, slightly, when he wanted to engage in conversation, enjoying Unsui’s stories of hardcore training, or when he stared, listening, enjoying the conversation to be made.

He was feeling better.

Agonne’s eyes were a light golden, today. They matched the room, almost looking translucent, in broad daylight. Hiruma rubbed his hand. He’d probably take a bath with him later, as Agon enjoyed Hiruma’s company, and was comfortable, around him.

Hiruma made out with him when everyone left. Hiruma wore a dark red turtleneck sweater and black leather pants, laying atop of Agon, his hands strumming his back, beneath his sweater, touching his skin.

Hiruma broke away. He sat up. Agon rubbed his spine, hand down his sides, stroking him. They laughed. Hiruma kissed him, again. The room was dark. The bathroom light was on. Hiruma looked, towards it.

“C’mon, my Agonne,” Hiruma said to him, smiling, grasping his hand. “It’s time for your bath.”

Hiruma helped Agon out of bed. His lover hunched over, clutching his stomach slightly, with his hand. He didn’t feel good. He mentally didn’t feel, okay. He looked at Hiruma.

Hiruma had a dark look in his eye. His eyes were dark, but despite that, he smiled, warm. Agon could see tears glistening on the corners of his eyes, but, despite that, he continued to walk forward, with Agon.

He set the bath. He propped Agon against him, when the two joined together in the water. Agon rested his head against Hiruma’s chest. He closed his eyes.

He slept.

Hiruma cried. He began to sob, covering his face with his hands, Agon against him, in the bath water. This was hard.

He cried. Hiruma cried for a long time. He thought about them winning, how Agonne and him had worked _so_ hard; how they had sacrificed _so_ much. Hiruma thought about all those things. Hiruma thought about the love the two made.

Hiruma began to tie up Agonne’s hair, washing it, pulling it back into a ponytail, wrapping a couple dreadlocks around them all, keeping them out of his face.

“My Agonne,” Hiruma said to him, looking down. Tears glistened his eyes. “Please get better. You must, for me.”

Hiruma cried. A tear fell out of his eye. It landed on Agonne’s face, below his eye. Hiruma wiped it with his thumb. Agonne was beautiful.

He was sleeping now, but Agonne was beautiful. His eyes were amber. And against his dark skin, Agonne’s contrast was amazing. Hiruma smiled. Agonne was going to be okay.

Hiruma wiped his tears.

They got ready for bed. Hiruma put on a black robe, tying it around his waist, coming against Agonne in bed.

He rested against him. He closed his eyes. Agonne breathed.

“Hiruma,” Agonne spoke, against him. Hiruma breathed. He held Agonne’s hand, rubbing it, against his stomach, beneath his robe. It had been a long time, since Hiruma had heard from his Agon. “I… will be okay. All I need… is just rest,”

Agonne laid against his neck. Hiruma nodded, feeling him collapse. He got it. He understood. All Agonne needed… was just rest. Hiruma smiled.

“Okay,” he kissed his hand. “My Agonne.”

Hiruma smiled.

He closed his eyes.

They slept.

On the Fourth Day, Agonne was more talkative. He smiled, and began to laugh more, opening up his mouth, calling Hiruma’s name.

He fed him his medication. Hiruma made sure Agonne took all of it. His hair was tied back. By the Fifth Day, Agonne had returned to his usual self, and even had a conversation with Unsui, about it.

“Yeah,” Agonne, said, on the phone, “I'm feeling better…” He nodded a couple times, listening to his brother talk. “Mhm… Yeah… Mhm…”

Agon looked at Hiruma. He was making them breakfast, on the stove. Agon was still a little shaky, but, he was feeling better.

Agon thought about it. He didn’t want to be there, again. He didn’t want to concern Hiruma like that, again, but he knew it was out of his control. He couldn’t help it. This loss was major. Hiruma and him had worked so _hard._ He remembered Hiruma crying to him on the Second Day, how _bad_ he had wanted them to win.

Agonne wanted them to win, too. He had put their all into it, but, he also understood. There was always Next Year. Agon wouldn’t stop this year. There were Two Years Left. He was in his Second Year, approaching his Third, in a couple months. This semester was about to end, approaching December. Agon looked at Hiruma.

“I’ll call you back…” He told Unsui, hanging up the phone. Agon felt better, but, he was still weak. He looked at Hiruma. “Hiruma…”

Hiruma looked up. He stopped chopping vegetables for their nikujaga later. They were going to eat that, for dinner. Hiruma came near him.

He sat next to Agon. He rubbed his shoulder, stroking him. He kissed him. Agon had tears in his eyes. Hiruma wiped them.

“I’m thinking…. About taking… next semester off,” Agon told him, confessing, sitting up in bed. “Hiruma.”

Hiruma nodded. “That’s okay,” he said, “My Agonne.”

Hiruma understood why Agonne had made this decision. Hiruma respected him, for that. It was a hard loss. All Agon needed now was rest.

Hiruma wiped his tears. Hiruma tucked Agon into his neck as his lover leaned into him, and cried silently. They had worked so _hard._ Agon had gone into a Mental Hospital multiple times, for this. Their dream was real. Agon cried.

Hiruma held him. He rubbed him. He understood Agon’s pain. That pain he felt. He felt crushed. He felt more than that.

He felt hurt.

Ago loved Hiruma. He loved him. He really did. Hiruma held him, rocking him back and forth, hugging him. He held him.

Hiruma let him sleep against him, calming down. Agon needed to take a semester off. Hiruma understood. This wouldn’t interfere with any of his classes, and he was already off from them from his Excused Absence.

“Do you need… to take, a Medical Leave of Absence?” Hiruma asked him. “My Agonne.”

Agonne nodded into him. Hiruma breathed. He felt him, against him. He held him. He nodded.

“Okay,” he said, pulling away. He looked up at him. He rubbed his shoulder, stroking his skin, there, smiling. Hiruma laughed. “Hmm…”

He laughed, warmly. Agon smiled, looking up at him. Agon was so thankful, he had a partner, like Hiruma. He laughed. He held Hiruma’s hand.

They made love. Agon laid Hiruma on his back, stroking his leg, spreading his thighs, coming over him. He ran his palm down Hiruma’s sides, lifting his robe some, from his legs. Hiruma looked at him. He let him play with him, watching him, feeling him caress his thighs. Hiruma felt his palms down his skin.

He began to kiss him. “Agon…” Hiruma nodded, feeling him suck on him, between his thighs, licking him. Agon stretched his tongue out, and let Hiruma feel his barbell, licking against his leg, eyes light.

“Agonne…” Hiruma nodded, again, letting Agon dip his head between his thighs, licking him, in between. Agonne rubbed him. His palms ran down the sides of his legs, stroking him, rubbing him. Hiruma nodded. His lips parted.

“Yes…” Hiruma moaned, leaning his head back, gasping. Agon continued to kiss him, down on his skin, touching him. “ _Uhh… Yes…. my Agonne… Uh… Yes…!_ ”

Hiruma nodded. Agonne moved between him, rubbing his thighs, stroking him, letting Agon prop his legs up, rubbing his smooth skin, kissing his legs, behind his knees, sucking on them.

“ _Uh…_ ” Hiruma moved his legs in accordance to Agon’s movements, feeling his lover in between him, holding his legs, kissing him, by his ankles. He rubbed him. He licked his foot, sucking on his toes, pulling them into his mouth. “ _Uhuh…._ ”

Hiruma leaned his head back. He let Agon do him, touching his asshole, enticing Hiruma, there, pressing his fingers against him, rubbing him, there.

Hiruma’s eyes rolled, letting Agon finger him, with two of his own, lathering his ass with semen, from him, watching Hiruma groan, being done rough, gasping.

“ _Uh…_ ” Hiruma nodded, “ _Agonne…_ ”

Agonne pulled his fingers from him. Hiruma groaned, nodding, breath hot, on his back, legs spread, ready for Agon to come in between.

Agonne dropped his leg, rubbing his thigh, some, and came in between. Hiruma laid on his back, letting Agon come between him, moving his body, spreading his legs, propping them against his shoulders, moaning. His earrings clanked together, with each motion. Hiruma moaned.

He shut his eyes, leaning his head back, against the pillows, letting the two make love, feeling them connect, as they seeped against each other, within one another.

“ _Yes…_ ” Hiruma said, growing louder. “ _Yes…! My Agonne…! Yes!_ ”

Hiruma moaned. He sighed. Agonne was coming in him, stronger. Hiruma began to whine. “ _Huh…._ ” he cried out, a tear dripping from his face. “ _Huh…!_ ”

Hiruma cried out. Saliva dripped from his gums. Agon came against him, breathing hard, moaning.

“ _Yes!_ ” He cried out. “ _Yes!_ ”

Agonne heard Hiruma beg. He heard him moan. They were making love. Agon gripped Hiruma’s thigh near him, gathering more room, within him. Hiruma cried.

“ _Uh…!_ ” He whined. Hiruma continued to whine, loud, small, and long. “ _Uh—!_ ”

Hiruma came. Agon felt it against him. He felt Hiruma’s warmth seep along his stomach, against his body, warming him. Hiruma shivered. He felt Agonne cream within him.

“ _Uh…_ ” He moaned, “My Agonne…” His claws scraped against his back as Agon came within him, more, digging into his skin. Agon nodded.

“ _Uh…_ ” He moaned. Agon felt so good, to Hiruma. Agon was making love to him, and his body. He stroked his legs with his hands, reaching back, feeling him.

Agon kissed his neck. He came within him, spilling, Hiruma shivering, nails digging into his back, marking him, nodding. Agon continued to pump him.

“ _Yes…_ ” Hiruma nodded his head, holding him against him, feeling him stroke his member, pumping Hiruma, riding his impulses out within him. “ _Yes…_ ”

Hiruma nodded. He held him, rubbing his back. Agonne was strong. His muscles bulged. Hiruma looked at him. He kissed him, beginning to make out, touching his lips with his fingers, nodding. Agon looked at him, breaking away.

They stared at each other for a long time. Hiruma nodded, feeling his body being moved, by Agon. He let him. He let him rest him back down on his back, laying above him, touching him, stroking him. Hiruma nodded. He stroked the side of Agonne’s face with his hand.

He came.

Agon rested against Hiruma after they were done, making love. He rested against him, on his side, stroking him, there, looking at him, on his own, rubbing his lover beneath his robe, watching him on the phone, stroking his stomach. Hiruma held a phone. Agon watched him. Hiruma grinned.

“My Agonne,” He said, turning away from the phone, “You’ve just been offered a Heisman.”

Hiruma grinned. Agon began to laugh.

“Ah?” Agonne said. He grinned. “The hell is a Heisman?”

A Heisman was the most valued award offered to the most prestiged of Athletes in the College NFL. Agon had just been offered the trophy.

The Heisman Trophy.

Hiruma grinned. They had deserved it. He got Agon ready. Agonne didn’t even know what it was. They had offered it to him after him concluding his performance in the Rice Bowl, overall. This was the first time a Japanese player from the College League was being offered a Heisman.

The First.

Agon looked. He was dressed up in his tuxedo, dreads out, long, looking at himself in the mirror. Hiruma stood next to him. He was dressed up in a Tuxedo of his own. He couldn’t stop grinning. Agon laughed.

“Stop it, trash,” he said, looking at him, in the mirror beside him in their 5-star Hotel Suite. He grinned. “Before I smack your ass again.”

The two of them laughed. Hiruma laughed, harder. “Do it!” he begged, loud. He hugged his stomach. “I’ll like it!”

Agon laughed. He chased him around the hotel suite, reaching to grab him, “Damn trash…!” he said, chasing him around the large King Bed that they were going to share once they got back from the Banquet honoring Agon with his award. “Kukuku…!”

Agon was feeling better. He stood. Hiruma stood against him. He combed one of his dreadlocks out of his face, and kissed him. Agon made out with him. He pulled him away, once looking Hiruma, in his eyes.

“ _Aishiteru_ ,” Agon told him, eyes golden, Hiruma’s wide, “Hiruma.”

Agon spoke his acceptance speech once offered the golden Heisman trophy award on stage. Hiruma watched him, from a table, shared by many formidable athletes in the game, including College NFL stars.

“I want to thank Hiruma,” Agon told everyone at the podium, speaking in English, on the microphone, looking at him. He held his award. “My Trash, for being along with me, on this journey.”

Everyone chuckled at that, hearing Agon’s nickname, for Hiruma. Hiruma only grinned, smiling.

“After much humping, I’m honored to accept an award, that I can share with my trash,” Agon looked at Hiruma grinning, “And we humbly accept this award. Me, him, and his fine ass accept this award, on the behalf of all of us. Thank you.”

Everyone laughed, clapping. Hiruma had tears glistening at the ends of his eyes. Hiruma didn’t tell Agon he was close to crying, and Agon didn’t tell Hiruma he had almost seen it. All he did was come near him and give him a long kiss once walking back over to their table with a round of applause, grabbing him, holding his ass, kissing him.

They made love when they got home. Hiruma let Agon lay him on his back, across the bedspread, touching him, stroking his thighs in a white robe, grinning.

“Agonne,” Hiruma said to him, grinning. “I’m so happy.”

Agonne wore a white robe as well. He stroked his legs, feeling him, as Hiruma laid flat on his back, with his legs crossed, grinning. ‘Yeah,” he said. “Me too,”

He kissed him. He leaned forward and brushed his hair back, joining their lips with his own, smiling. He began to laugh.

He pulled away. “C’mon,” he said, nodding off towards the bath. Agon had prepared it with green tea leaves, before they left. “Let’s go make some love.”

Hiruma nodded. He joined Agon’s hand with his and got up. Agon lead him towards the bathroom. Hiruma followed, dropping his robe, closing the bathroom door behind them.

They made Love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nigga.
> 
> NIGGGA.....!!! AGON AND Hiruma this chapter!!!!! UGHHH!!! MY HEART!!!!
> 
> I LOVVVVVEEEEEEEDDD THEM THIS CHAPTER!!!! There was SUCH a sense of nostalgia, and it being chapter21, I love how all of this came around full circle, and with Agon being reminded of his days in Finish Line!!! LOOL..
> 
> Ugh this chapter was so nostalgic for me. it really was. We REALLY get to see Agon and Hiruma grow, in more ways than one. i thought it waS SOOOOO interesting how Agon's father was becoming like such a DAD to Hiruma, like fr on the lowlow high shit that shit had me tearing up like Hiruma never really had a dad in his life, but...!!! Agon's dad just provided, and listened like Hiruma was his own son!!! UGH. I just cry.
> 
> Ain't NOBODY get me started on Hiruma's curves. LOL! PLEASE don't get me started on Hiruma's curves! LOOOL!!! Ugh!!! They make me LOSE my MIND!!! LMAO. His anatomy is so BEAUTIFUL AND I JUST LOSE IT CAUSE HIS WAIST IS SNATCHED AF AND I JUST UGH!!!!! Agon's man a lucky man!!! LOL. i really loved this chapter though, fr, like there's so much shit i want to go over but not enough space!!! LOL. Had to write the chapter summary at least 3 times!!!! LOOL.
> 
> But really, I pour my heart and soul into writing this, so sometimes, I just need rest, ya'll!! LOL. It's all about the feel, you feel? Agon and Hiruma are my babies, and I just thank them for this.
> 
> I really thank ya'll for being apart of this and just LOVING this story as much as I do. I am WITH ya'll on these twists and turns!! LOL. We can hug each other and cry for support when the going get's tough! LOL!
> 
> Don't forget to comment and kudos on this motherfucker lmao. I really appreciate you guys! It means a lot. I'll get to comments as SOOON as I can!!!
> 
> ALSOOOOO!!! AGAINN!!!! READ this BOOOK----->>>> PLEASE! LOL. LINK---->>>>>> http://a.co/cTRnTAH It's SO GOOD. Like literally me and my sister were talking abut it the other day and she was just talking about how she don't even like to read but it made her want to read again, bc of the simple pacing!!! LOL. The writing is so simplistic to follow, and it really is SUCH a great read! LOL. So if ya'll like series like person Jackson, read this book!!! LOL. You'll enjoy it.
> 
> Anyways, again, thank ya'll. Yo monsta really appreciate ya'll being patient, and ya'll really are the best!!!! LOL. I'll talk to you as soon as I can!
> 
> Good night!
> 
> Osu~! - 3 - b!!!
> 
> $Papa Monsta$


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK, MY NIGGA—!!!!!!
> 
>  
> 
> LAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWDDDDDDDD THis chapter wore me the fuck OUT!!!! LOL!!!!! IT was a BEHEMOTHHH!!!!! LOOOOOOOLOLL.
> 
>  
> 
> I Hope YA'LL ENJOY IT, THO!!!!! LMAOOOO
> 
>  
> 
> MAKE SURE TO COMMENT AND KUDOS IN THIS BITCHHHHH!!!!! LMAOOOOO I DON'T BITE MUTHAFUCKA!!!!!!! LMAOOO!!!!!
> 
> THANKS FOR READINGGG!!!!!! ( $ D $) b!!
> 
> $Papa Monsta$

Agon came behind Hiruma in the bath.

Hiruma bent over for him. His hands traced Hiruma’s sides, rubbing him, stroking him. Hiruma moaned. He felt Agon enter.

“ _ Uh… _ ” He moaned to Agonne, long. “ _ Uh…. My Agonne…! _ ”

Agonne took Hiruma from behind, touching him, feeling him. He stroked him. Hiruma nodded.

“ _ Yes…! _ ” Agonne heard Hiruma shout, feeling his lover lick his throat, touching him down his sides. Agonne leaned against him. He moaned, kissing the back of his neck, slightly, running his hands down Hiruma’s waist.

_ “I love you… _ ” he said to him. “ _ Hiruma. _ ”

Hiruma heard him. He nodded his head, feeling Agon crane his neck against him. Hiruma leaned his head back against him.

“ _ Oh… _ ” He moaned, long, too Agon. Hiruma’s eyes rolled in the backs of his head. Agon pounded into him. Saliva escaped from Hiruma’s bottom lip.

Agon licked it off of him. “ _ Huh…! _ ” Hiruma moaned, feeling his lover, more forceful in him. “ _ Agonne…! _ ”

He put his head down. Agon continued on him. He loved him. He really did. Hiruma moaned as Agon continued on him. Hiruma moaned long, into Agon, his body, as his lover continued in him, warming him.

“ _ Huh….! _ ” Hiruma waned, long. He leaned his head back. Agon continued in him, pumping his body, moving him, feeling him.

Deep moans came within Hiruma. Agon began to make out with him. He smacked his ass, hard, spanking him. Hiruma nodded.

“ _ Yes…! _ ” Hiruma shouted, feeling Agon take him in, whole. Agon spanked him, again. Hiruma moaned, deep. His moans caused Agon to leak within Hiruma more, groaning. “ _ Ohhhh….! _ ”

Agon could hardly take it. Hiruma was so  _ hot _ . He could barely  _ stand _ it.

“You’re so  _ bad…! _ ” Agon spanked him, hard. Hiruma moaned. “And so  _ naughty…! _ ”

Agon spanked him.

Hiruma clenched his claws beneath the bathwater, feeling Agon up his pace, speeding up inside of him. His lips parted.

“ _ Huh…! _ ” He moaned, quick. “ _ Agonne…! _ ”

Agonne took him in. He leaned him over, bending him over, clutching his ass, near the tub’s lining, coming behind him, making love to him.

“ _ I love you… _ ” Agon said too Hiruma, “ _ Hiruma… _ ”

Hiruma’s eyes rolled. “ _ Ohhh…… _ ” Hiruma moaned. He put his head down. “ _ Ohhh….! _ ”

He continued to moan as Agon pumped into him. Hiruma rested his head down into his folded arms against the tub’s walls, feeling the onslaughts of Agon’s thrusts, moaning deep.

“ _ Huhh… _ ” Hiruma heard Agon moan, deep. “ _ Hiruma… _ ”

Hiruma nodded. He felt him. He turned his head and kissed him, giving him a long kiss, too the mouth, pecking his lips. Agon stuck his tongue in Hiruma’s mouth, making out with him, smacking his ass. Hiruma broke away.

He nodded.

Agon took him. Hiruma nodded. He let Agon take his body, in the dampness of the room, sharing his soul, kissing him, lightly, when Agon lifted his head to meet him. Hiruma’s eyes were so light, Agon thought to himself, looking at Hiruma, in Winter.

He was beautiful.

Hiruma was beautiful, when Agon fucked him. His hair was all flat. His eyes were blue, and lidded, when Agon entered him, lips parting, huffing, letting Agon enter him whole, moaning, looking at him.

He  _ moaned. _

“ _ Ohh…. _ ” Hiruma moaned, quick. Agon heard a deep moan come from him. His eyes widened. “ _ Ohh…! _ ”

His eyelids fluttered. He let Agon cum in him, leaning his head back, moaning, orgasming into Agon’s hand as his lover leant his hand to stroke him, easing him through his moans, coming onto him, groaning.

Agon sat on his knees, behind Hiruma, pumping into him, slow, but strong, slowing his pace from earlier, making love to him.

Hiruma  _ groaned. _ “ _ Ohhhh….!!! _ ” Hiruma moaned out, throwing his head back, allowing Agon into his body, making love to him.

Hiruma bent over more, letting Agon come into him from behind, putting his head down, moaning deeply, to him.

“ _ Agonne…! _ ” Hiruma shouted, wailing. “ _ Uhh….! _ ” He turned his head, kissing him, beginning to make out with him, sticking his tongue within his mouth, placing it within his. They made out for a long time, while Agon pumped him from behind, loving on him, inside him.

Hiruma moaned. Agon caressed his sides, feeling him with the brass of his knuckles, touching his Hiruma, nipping at his collar bone.

“ _ Huh…! _ ” Hiruma moaned, nodding, feeling Agon upon him. Agon spanked him. “ _ Huh… _ ” Hiruma gritted his teeth, feeling Agon nip him, behind his shoulder blades, biting him. Hiruma moaned. Agon heard him.

Agon moaned. “ _ Uhh…. _ ” Hiruma heard him groan, pumping him with his member from behind. Hiruma leaned his head back.

“ _ Uh… _ ” Strands from his hair fell back from his face. Agon grasped the sides of his hips. Hiruma leant over some more, allowing Agon his entrance, moaning. He gasped.

“ _ Agonne… _ ” He repeated. He moaned. “ _ Agonne…! _ ”

Agon slid his member out of him. He pumped him, again. Hiruma gasped. He let Agon continue in him, making love too his body.

He loved him.

Agon pulled out of him. He kissed down the sides of his body, moaning, licking into his ass. Hiruma nodded, moaning. He let Agon into his body, kissing him when he came up to meet him, coming behind him.

Hiruma came.

That night, Agon rested next to Hiruma. Hiruma clutched his chin, with his nails, rubbing him, as he slept. Agon’s breath ghosted his cheek.

He slept.

Hiruma let him. Hiruma got up and stretched. Agon let him. Hiruma walked over and grabbed his robe, putting it on, and fixed him a cup of coffee. Agon watched him.

Hiruma slept next to him. Agon came near his body, rubbing his stomach. Hiruma gasped. Agon licked the side of his neck, coming over him, into his body.

They made love.

Hiruma leaned his head back. He howled as Agon touched him, moving his legs, touching his skin, gripping his body. Hiruma nodded, clutching his face, shutting his eyes.

Agonne turned him over on his back. Hiruma nodded. Agon touched his thigh, rubbing it, spreading his legs. His arm was held back against the sheets. Agon gripped his wrist. Hiruma kissed his lips, light.

The lamp was on.

Agon turned it off.

He made love too Hiruma. Hiruma gripped his hand as it came up to meet his, clutching it. Hiruma moaned. Agon heard him.

He loved him.

In the morning, Agon slept. Hiruma watched. Agon wore his hair back in a smooth ponytail, Hiruma had pulled back last night when they were together in bed.

He slept on his side. Hiruma got out of bed. He put on a loose formal t-shirt that was Agon’s. He got back in bed with him.

He stroked Agon’s side. Agon clutched his hand. Agon was awake. They laughed, silently to themselves. Hiruma continued to stroke his cheek. He rubbed his chin with his thumb.

He was glad he was better.

He was better than he was the last week, when Hiruma was with him. Hiruma kissed his lips. It began to rain outside. They had been in New York for two days, because of Agon being awarded his Heisman. Hiruma smiled.

Hiruma was proud of him.

He kissed him, again. Agon began to make out with him, turning him over on his back. He made love to him. Hiruma could feel his member moving in and out of him, shifting his body against the mattress, cupping his hip. Agon spanked him.

Hiruma nodded. Agon continued to spank him. Hiruma continued to moan. Hiruma put on lingerie. He bent over and let Agon watch him put it on, his lover stroking himself as he did, biting his lips. Hiruma put on black lace gloves with gold increments, looking back at Agon.

Agon nodded his head.

Hiruma bent over for Agon when he got to the bed. He turned over on his stomach, and got on his knees, letting Agon lick him, above the fabric.

Agon loved him. Hiruma let him lick him. He let Agon turn him over on his side. Agon rested on his back. His eyes prowled Hiruma.

He knew what he wanted.

It stopped raining outside. Hiruma smiled. He came over Agon. His lingerie had little increments of black and gold designs embroidered in the lace.

Agon’s eyes soaked him up.

He smiled. Agon’s eyes were amber. Hiruma smiled. He began to laugh, grabbing Agon’s hand. They both laughed together.

Agon grabbed his ass. He stroked it. He began to rub him, playing with him. Hiruma bit his lip.

He let him.

Agon lent him over. Hiruma bent over on top of him. Agon played with his ass, rubbing his fingers over his asshole. Agon bit his lip.

He was turned on.

Hiruma began to laugh. He gripped the palm of Agon’s hand. Agon rubbed it with his thumb, feeling him.

They were ready.

Hiruma began to moan. Agon entered his body with his hand, stroking Hiruma with his fingers, beneath the fabric. Hiruma nodded. He took Agon by the hand, gasping, placing it near his neck.

He loved him.

They made love the entire morning.

Agon had to get some condoms from the local convenience store because of how much sex the two were having.

“Damn…. Hiruma,” Agon dug out loose change in his back pocket, wearing a hoodie, cursing underneath his breath. Agon didn’t want the strain of the sex the two were having too take place on Hiruma.

Until he got back.

Hiruma wore a full frontal maid costume on the bed when he got back. Agon stood at the door. Immediately, Agon got a boner. He bit his lip.

Hiruma was so  _ hot. _

He unbuckled his pants. Hiruma waited on him. He bent over for him, biting his lip, placing the tip of his nail in his mouth.

He wanted him.

He bent over more for Agon too see, taunting him, moaning. Agon came behind him and began to hump, grabbing his hip, stroking him underneath his maid outfit, groaning against him.

Agon fucked him from behind. Hiruma let him. Hiruma let Agon snake his hand from behind and choke him from behind his body.

He let Agon flip him over on the bed.

Agon came into him, again. Agon let Hiruma guide his hand too his neck, where he choked him, hard, strangling him.

Hiruma’s hand fell down to his wrist, gripping it, rubbing it. Hiruma nodded his head. Agon continued to strangle him, shaking his fist, strangling his love.

Hiruma nodded.

Agon felt Hiruma cum. Agon dipped his head and began to suck Hiruma off, spreading Hiruma’s legs.

He wanted to come in Hiruma so  _ bad. _

Hiruma was wearing a fresh maid uniform beneath him, and his eyes were so pleading. Agon couldn’t hardly take himself.

Hiruma came right into his mouth. Agon looked up and licked his lips.

He was beautiful.

Hiruma strared at him. He scratched his chin with the end of his thumb, looking at his love. Agon nodded his head.

He bit his lip.

He was beautiful.

Hiruma was, to him. Agon continued to suck him off. Hiruma was wearing garters with his maid uniform and costume. He didn’t have any underwear lingerie on.

“Get on top of me.” Agon told him, breaking away. He smiled. “Trash.”

Hiruma grinned. He did.

And he rode him. Hiruma rode Agon, in his maid uniform. Agon leaned back and gripped him, grinning.

Oh, this was the  _ best. _

  
  


Agon slept. Hiruma slept on top of him. Today, was the day, Agon sighed, looking at him. He was going to leave, for Mt Fuji, for training, with Shin, and other athletes. He combed his fingers through Hiruma’s hair. Hiruma continued to sleep.

He had been invited late last night when Hiruma had checked the phone after the two had made love in the shower. Hiruma looked at the call logs.

It was Coach Venus.

“Hello?” Hiruma picked up. He listened to him.

Hiruma heard him pleading for Agon to join a New Training program with the top Athletes, including Panther, who was in America, while Agon was there. Hiruma nodded.

“That’s okay,” Hiruma spoke into the phone, He looked at Agon. He was lying in bed, asleep, on his back. He nodded, again. “He’s just asleep.”

Hiruma smiled. Agon grinned slightly, in his sleep. He waited for Hiruma to join him. He did, in his sleep. He cuddled next to him, holding him, and put his head down.

He fell asleep.

Hiruma wasn’t worried. He would just miss Agon. He helped him pack. Agon wore a black Space Jam Tune Squad Hoodie and blue compression leggings with black gym shorts and True Flight Jordan sneakers, that were also blue and black. He wore his usual golden chain, and Hiruma's dog tag, kissing him goodbye. His hair was tied up by Hiruma in a high ponytail, put into place. Hiruma broke away, from him. Agon laughed.

Hiruma kissed him. He looked at him at the doorframe of the door, ready to leave, bags packed, ready in his hand.

“Come back,” Hiruma said to him, seeing him leave, down the hall, exiting the penthouse. He wore his formal shirt and socks. “Agonne.”   
Agonne grinned.

“Yeah,” he said. “Hiruma.”

He left.

On the plane, Agonne slept. He flew commercial. He put his head down on the end of his knuckle, dosing off. Trashes asked for his autograph. He told them to fuck off. He put his head down, and thought about Hiruma, dosing off. Hiruma wasn’t going to bring out his private jet for anybody or anything.

Agon smiled.

He didn’t want him to. That was his trash. Agon enjoyed being an Athlete, but more than anything, Agon enjoyed being with Hiruma.

He fell asleep.

When he arrived, he was awoken by a flight stewardess, who told him he would be landing in ten minutes. Agon went ahead and grabbed his bags, and when he reached the airport, he stepped off the plane, and was greeted by many paparazzi, who kept asking him about his Heisman.

“Agon-senshu,” They asked. “How does it feel to be the first Japanese Player awarded the Heisman award by the Americans?”

Agon tsked his teeth. They kept asking about that damn Heisman. “Nothing, really,” Agon grinned, looking away. He stepped off the steps of the plane, grinning. “It feels great, really.”

It got him more snapshots. Agon almost wished Hiruma was here. Hiruma usually handled the paparazzi and talked to them more than he did.

Agon didn’t really like paparazzi. 

He didn’t really like cameras, either. When he left, a taxi was waiting on him. It drove him to Mt Fuji, where they would be staying in a hotel, and not a forest, this time. Agon appreciated that.

He smirked.

He wished Hiruma was there, with him. When he arrived, the hotel staff greeted him. He was a celebrity now. Agon shielded his eyes from the lights and cameras. He grumpily checked in, with the hotel staff constantly asking him if he needed anything.

“No,” Agon said, on his way to his room. He checked the key in the door. “I don’t need anything from you or anybody, you damn trash. Now, scram.”   
They left Agon alone. Agon was alone. He missed Hiruma. He really did. He fixed him some Udon soup, taking off his shirt and pants, putting on gray sweatpants, and stood by the stove, cooking dinner.

Hiruma called. Agon bit his lip. He saw his face appear by the telephone’s screen. Agon picked it up.

“Yo,” Agon said, cooking. “Trash. How’ve you been, baby?”

“You haven’t picked up the damn phone in ages, Fucking Dread,” Hiruma called him. “Kekeke, I was wondering if you were alright, my Agonne.”   
Agonne pressed his elbow against the counter. He rested. His eyes were amber. He thought, for some time. Agon had slept for the most part on the flight. The trashes were nuisances, but the Coach had payed for his flight for him to come over here and train, so he couldn’t complain.

They had lost the Rice Bowl. Agon would get better. He swore it. He had to. For Hiruma’s sake, and his own.

That was their dream.

“Wish you were here,” Agon swirled his pointer finger on the counter in a circle, “Hiruma.”   
Hiruma knew Agon missed him.

Hiruma did, too. Hiruma missed Agon, a lot.

“Yeah.” Hiruma said, he stared down. “Agonne.”   
Agonne smiled. Hiruma was so beautiful, to him. Agon loved, him. He really did. He really wished Hiruma and him could spend more time together.

After all, Agonne did just win the Heisman.

Agon thought. Agon thought for a long time. He thought about Hiruma. He listened. He listened too Hiruma breathe, right next to him.

He wished he could be there, right there in bed with him, right next to him, and sleeping, at home.

He wanted to be in Japan, with him. Agon missed Hiruma. He missed being there, with him.

He missed when he was at home.

He was there.

Just not there with him.

“Yeah,” Agon smiled. He stood up, again. He continued to cook his Udon until it was done. “We’ll see each other soon. Hiruma.”   
Hiruma smiled. “Yeah.” He said. “My Agonne.”

Agonne slept. Tomorrow, they would begin training. Tonight, the players were coming in, from all over the country, getting ready.

Agon slept.

In the morning, when Agon woke, he got up out of bed, and washed his face, scrubbing it. He stared at the mirror. He awaited for Hiruma too answer his call. When he did, Agon smiled.

“Hey, baby.” Agon grinned, scrubbing his face. His teeth were white. Hiruma laughed.

“Hello,” he said. He was in bed. “My Agonne.”

Hiruma grinned. Agon licked his lips.

“Mmm….” He grinned, leaning closer. “Let me see that ass, trash.”

Hiruma lent over for him too see. Agon’s phone was on the wall’s mirror, placed on a Anti-Gravity suctional cup that held it in place. Agon licked the screen, seeing Hiruma lean over more further, playing with his lover, taunting.

Agon continued to lick. Hiruma must’ve have propped up his phone before this, as he had leant over for Agon too see, at an angle. Hiruma was on his hands and knees.

Agon loved it.

He was on his hands and knees before Agon had left, too. Agon giggled. He continued to lick the phone's screen in his bathroom, as Hiruma moaned, on the other side, stroking himself, hearing Agon groaning.

Agon was hard, too. He reached down and stroked himself, touching his member, hearing Hiruma moan, licking him upon the screen.

Agon grinned. He began to laugh.

Hiruma was hot.

Agon took a shower too Hiruma after they were done. Hiruma spoke about taking Finals in Two Days. He was studying for them. Agon smiled.

He wasn’t going to school, this Semester.

Hiruma had sorted that out for him the morning Agon left, and spoke to the college about it. In a way, it was a relief, to have Hiruma there, and take care of these types of things, for him.

Agon loved Hiruma.

Agon swore he’d make it up to Hiruma. All he wanted to do was take him by the hips and bang Hiruma in the shower from behind.

Hiruma wanted the same.

He wanted Agon too take him from behind and fuck him over the counter in his white robe. He loved him. He missed him.

He wanted Agonne home.

Agonne sat on the edge of his bed. He pulled up his hair, and sat, staring at the Hotel room’s door. It was a nice Hotel room. It had two mattresses in it. Agon didn’t question it. He almost wished Hiruma was there. He almost wanted Hiruma too walk right in, right through that door—

Then Panther walked in.

Panther walked in, with rolling suitcases and a booming microphone voice, saying, “Hello, Agon!!!!” He shouted, with a grin. “Turns out we’re roommates!!!  _ Nishshihihi!!! _ ”

He rubbed the back of his head.

Agon stared at him.

“Ah?” he questioned. 

His lip fell.

“ _ AHHHHHH?!?!?!?!! _ ”

Agon screamed. It turns out, it was Group Training. Hiruma didn’t really spare Agon on the details as Agon left their penthouse apartment in New York, but, Agon didn’t care to hear them. He just knew he was going there, to get stronger. For him and Hiruma’s sake.

His dream wouldn’t go to waste any longer.

Panther sat down on the edge of his bed and settled in. Agon stared at him. He had his shirt off and wore gray sweatpants, with his hair tied up, some of it, still left in a braid since Hiruma had came and tied it up last in their penthouse apartment.

In New York.

Panther went to sleep. Next morning, they would begin training. It was still nighttime. Athletes were still arriving. As far as Agon had been concerned, Shin was still in Japan, his flight being delayed due to storms.

He would come tomorrow.

Agon stared at his wall. He looked at Panther. Panther was a famous athlete, now. He played in the NFL. Sena looked up to him. Panther was a Famous Athlete.

He didn’t get the Heisman.

Agon stared at his hand. The Heisman wasn’t in it. He looked up at his dresser. Hiruma had it. On their dresser back in their Penthouse in New York.

Agon went to sleep.

He missed Hiruma.

Panther woke up and tried to start conversation with Agon at 12 in the morning. Maybe Sena did it, but Agon didn’t.

Agon missed Hiruma. Agon thought about Hiruma all night. He masturbated to him on his phone all through midnight, under the covers, making out with his phone when Hiruma sexted him, noticing Agonne was awake.

“Hello, my Agonne,” Hiruma said, answering his phone call, waking him, laughing sweetly. “Kekekekeke.”

Agon put his ear buds in. “Kukuku,” Agon laughed, shifting in his covers. “Just finished masturbating to you, trash.”

Agon bit his lip. Hiruma listened. “Kekekeke,” Hiruma listened, “My Agonne,” Hiruma listened to him talk about his day, and how Panther was over here.

“And this trash Panther,” Agon said, shifting in his covers. He stared up at the ceiling, on his back, looking over at Panther sleeping in the mattress beside him a couple paces away. “Is staying here, to. Look at this dweeb,”

Panther didn’t tell Agon he was awake. He slept silently, through the night. He listened too Agon talk too Hiruma on his phone in Japanese. He could translate some of it, but not all.

_ Japanese? _ Panther thought in his sleep. He rolled over some, in his sleep. He’d answer Agon later. Right now, he was getting his beauty sleep.

He slept.

Agon continued to talk to Hiruma. He showed Hiruma Panther on his phone screen, through his front-facing camera. Hiruma watched.

He knew Agonne was lonely.

“Agonne,” Hiruma said. Agon grew silent. He repositioned. On his side. Hiruma was in bed, too. He shifted the comforters over his bony shoulders. “Where are you…?”

“Japan,” Agon responded, half-heartedly. “Hiruma….”   
“Do you miss me…?” Hiruma asked him. Agonne breathed. He grew silent, again. Hiruma knew it was hard. With his ADHD.

And Anxiety.

“It’ll be okay,” Hiruma said, smiling. Agon smirked. “My Fucking Dread is strong. My Agonne is perfectly imperfect. For me.”

Agon laughed at him. “My love,” he said. “ _ Ai Shiteru, _ ”

Hiruma smirked. “ _ Ai Shiteru, _ ” he said, “My Agonne.”   
Agonne stayed up talking to him. He felt better. He felt way better than before. Hiruma was his love. He would always love that trash.

He would always love him.

He would always love Hiruma.

Hiruma spoke to Agon for a while. He spoke to him about his day, until Agon laid on his stomach, and fell asleep to Hiruma’s voice, and crazy stories of studying, that day.

“Good night,” Hiruma spoke to him. He kept his phone on. “My Agonne..”   
Agonne fell asleep.

Hiruma closed his eyes.

He fell asleep, too.

In the morning, Agon woke up. Hiruma had sent him many sexts. Agon masturbated to them all graciously, making out with his phone once he got a picture of Hiruma and his ass, bending over in black corseted lingerie.

“ _ Hiruma… _ ” Agon mumbled, biting his lip. Panther was out of the room. He must’ve gotten breakfast downstairs. Agon sat up in his bed. There was one text that Hiruma had sent at the end of it all, when Agon finally woke, first thing in the morning, before he masturbated.

It was a text. From Hiruma.

_ I love you. _ He had stated.  _ My Agonne. _

Agon smirked. He called Hiruma right away. Hiruma didn’t answer his cell. Agon figured Hiruma was probably taking his Finals. He left him a message.

“I love you,” Agon had said, at the end of his missed call. “Hiruma.”

Agon sent him a message. He smirked.

Agon left him a heart.

Agon masturabted to him. Agon was so  _ horny. _ And Hiruma was so  _ hot. _ Agon had packed all of his left over condoms he had bought from the convenience store down the road when he was with Hiruma back in America, in New York.

He laid in bed after a while, when he was done. He stroked himself above his gray sweatpants too the thought of eating Hiruma’s ass when Panther walked in, and asked if Agon was ready to go.

“Where?” Agon asked, in Japanese.   
“To Training Camp!” Panther announced. “Silly! Everyone’s waiting on you!”

Panther was already dressed to go. He wore a blue beanie with gray vest and winter clothes; a grey tracksuit, which meant he was ready to run.

“We have to trek across the mountain,” Panther explained to him, tall, and dark, leaning over, grabbing a small black travel suitcase. “To get to the Training Camp. C’mon! I’ll lead you there.”   
Panther grinned. Agon looked at him. That meant that Panther had run all the way here. From the Training Camp. In the Mountains.

Panther wore his blue beanie over his loosened cornrows towards the bottom that had loose, fresh, black hair untangled from braids around his shoulders. Agon looked at him.

Panther was beautiful.

In a sense, of an Athlete’s way. And mannerisms. He still had biscuit on the side of his mouth from eating one downstairs on the way to come get Agon.

Agon could see why Sena would choose, to be with someone, like Panther. An Athlete. Why he was attracted to him.

Agon was to.

Panther was a Natural-Bred Athlete. Agon remembered hardly stopping him in the Youth World Cup. Sena was the only one that could stop him.

With Speed.

“C’mon!” Panther laughed, walking over. He walked over to Agon’s side of the bed, and lifted up his track duffle bag, packed with football gear and cleats. “I’ll carry it for you!”   
Panther grinned, again. Agon couldn’t believe he was rooming with someone like that. Agon grimaced. He grinned, low.

“...Panther.” Agon spoke.   
Panther just grinned. Agon got ready. Panther waited on him upstairs in the room until he was ready. Agon took a shower. Panther played on his phone.

He saw the pills.

Panther thought about texting Sena, before he saw them. He stood, remaining silent. He got up from his bedside, and walked over to them. He took a look.

_ Celexa? _ He wondered in his head, turning the pill capsule. Agon got out the shower. Panther stepped away, immediately, noticing Agon opening the door, wearing only a bath towel. He walked over to his pills. Panther sat down.

He watched Agon take them. Panther stared at him. Agon didn’t look over his way. He just took his pills, and turned around, returning to the shower to get dressed.

He shut the door behind him.

_ What? _ Panther thought in his head.  _ What is a guy like Agon taking pills like that? _ Panther sat in silence, for a while. He thought about what Clifford told him once, during training.

_ Lots of Athletes have ADHD. _ He had told him. They were training, downfield. Coach Apollo was watching them. Panther listened.  _ Panther. It’s to be expected. _

They looked at Hiruma. Hiruma was shooting rounds of his guns at fellow teammates. It was during one of their practice sessions with Sena’s Senpai.

Hiruma? Panther wondered. Panther looked at Clifford. “You can’t be serious.” Panther’s eyes widened. His lips parted.

Panther looked at Agon. He looked at the bathroom doorway, returning. Was this what Clifford meant, when he said such things like that?   
Panther didn’t really want to think about it. He almost wanted to text Sena, and talk to him about it, if he knew, but decided, he didn’t, since Sena seemed as shocked as he was when Agon fell at their Game into Unsui’s arms during Enma vs Saikyoudai’s match.

Panther remained silent. This was new. He would keep it to himself. Agon had medication on the counter. That was up to Agon to share to him.

He didn’t.

And Panther respected that. On their hike up the mountain, to Mt. Fuji, within the forest, it was silent. Agon remained silent. He wore black gym shorts with black compression gear and leggings, with another black track jacket. Agon stared ahead. He wore track running shoes, too. Panther looked at his.

They were the same as Panther’s.

Panther laughed. They were just in another color! Agon looked over at him. He stared. What? He wondered in his head. He stiffened his lip. What is this trash laughing at? Ah?   
“Ah?” Agon wondered, aloud. Panther stilled. He looked, grinning. “The hell are you laughing at, trash?”

Agon stiffened his lip. Uh-oh. Panther didn’t want too get in trouble with this guy! Panther continued to laugh. Agon stared at him.

“Ah?” he asked. “What is it, trash?”   
“It’s…. Just….!” Panther managed. He hugged his stomach. “We’ve got… the….!”

“AH?!” Agon asked, quickly. “What is it?! Trash!”   
Agon almost kicked him. Panther continued to laugh.

“Never mind,” Panther said, pointing, ahead, “We’re almost there, anyway. Look!”   
He pointed to a large building ahead on the side of the mountain, paved away, with a mountain trail, awaiting on the two. Agon looked at him.

“That’s the Training Camp,” Panther explained, on their way there, climbing up the trail. “C’mon! They built it here after your last visit with Coach Venus and the others to train with Shin and you, along with Sena! I’ll race you there!”

Panther raced Agon up the side of the mountain, joyous. Agon tsked his teeth. He stared at the place when he got there. Coach Mercury greeted him when he got inside, and introduced him to a personal trainer, named Bob.

“Agon, this is Bob,” He spoke, in English, introducing Agon to the Personal Trainer who had dreads, just like him, tucked away in a wrapped dew rag. Agon stared. “He’ll be your Personal Trainer for the Five Days you are here, with us. Say hi,”   
Agon tsked his teeth, looking away. The Personal Trainer laughed. He went ahead and told Agon about the things they were going to be doing, while he was there. He spotted Shin. Agon tuned the Personal Trainer out. Agon saw Shin doing curl-ups on a pull up bar, with another one of his Personal Trainers timing him.

It was Coach Venus.

“C’mon, Agon,” The Coach for Agon was already awaiting him in a boxer ring. Agon smirked. The Coach hung out on one of the loose bands, grinning. “We’ve got to get started! It’s now or never!”   
It was more like a Personal Gym, than anything like a Training Camp, of that sort. Agon continued Boxing. They kept him on that, since most of all, they were testing his reflexes, and polishing, them—seeing how far they could go.

“ _ Shoo—! _ ” Agon punched the palm bags of the Coach that he held against Agon’s punches, training him, watching him move around the surface area of the training mat on the inside of the ring. Agon was fast. “ _ Shoo—! _ ”   
Agon hit him with a left hook. Everyone watched. The Coach blocked. Agon was fast. He looked at another one of the Coaches. It was Coach Venus.

_ He’s great. _ He signaled, standing up to his full height. “Alright, Agon,” The Personal Coach said, stepping away. Everyone returned to their own personal training. “We’re done, for the day. You can rest up on the punching bag and do a couple reps, for your cool down, and then you’ll be done. You can head back once you're done with those.”   
Agon returned to the mini punching bag and continued doing his small reps of punches, responding the the tiny bag above him, pounding it lightly with the back of his wrist, wearing his gloves, listening to his music in his earbuds, resting up, for the day, thinking of Hiruma.

He cooled down.

His dreads were soaked with sweat.

Agon didn’t mind. He was training, after all. The small bursts of punches and shuffling kept him light on his feet, and forced him to train lightly, and not heavy, at a heavier pace, like he was used too, when he was with Hiruma.

Agon stopped punching the bag.

He missed Hiruma.

He thought about him all night. The others were here; Sena, Panther, and Shin, but that was it. Agon almost wished Hiruma was here.

He masturbated too him. He made out with his phone at night, too Hiruma’s previous sext exposing his asshole in a black laced corset sent during the day, in the morning, when Agon first woke up. He hadn’t sent Agon anything all day, due to his Final’s taking place that morning.

Agon sighed. He took another shower, washing his hair, almost wishing Hiruma could run his fingers through it when he was with him.

Agon sighed, again. He missed his mom. He took some more of his medication when he got out of the shower, and sat on the edge of his bed, looking at the picture of his mom on his phone, browsing through old photos, tearing up when he saw them, in his towel.

He began to cry.

He missed his mom. He missed when she hugged him, and would pull him all close, and tell him it was going to be all right.

He wiped his face. He was going to be okay. He looked at another photo of Hiruma on his phone. He smiled. His trash was beautiful. His teeth glistened in the sunlight, of the photo. He had taken it when it was Agon’s birthday, and he had went down to the beach to celebrate with him at the hotel on a raft in the hotel’s pool when the team was rough housing in the water. It was a selfie. Agon loved it.

It was from Hiruma’s phone. Hiruma had been calling him since Agon had taken his shower. Agon saw that Hiruma was trying to call him again, seeing a Notification light across his screen. He picked it up. He held it against his ear.

“Hey, baby.” Agon greeted, smiling. He put on his gray sweatpants. “I’ve missed you,”   
Hiruma talked to him, for awhile. Agon sat down in bed, rolling over, on his back, underneath the covers, and began to stroke himself. He stroked himself too Hiruma’s voice, until Hiruma noticed, laughing, saying he’d join him.

They masturbated together, for awhile. Agon breathed heavy, “ _ I want too suck your dick so bad…. _ ” he said to him, breathing heavy, stroking his length. His member flowed fluid. Agon heard Hiruma moan. At this rate, he was going to need another box of condoms. He was on his last pack. Agon was so  _ Horny…! _ He couldn’t  _ stand _ it…! Agon moaned. “ _ I want too eat your ass….! _ ”

Hiruma leant over. He moaned. He couldn’t understand why Agon left him like this. He wore his lingerie. He storked his hole, beneath himself, moving his fingers against his ass, lathering it, on his elbows.

Agon was  _ so hot…! _ Hiruma wanted Agon to take him from behind and eat his ass. He wanted him home. “ _ Agonne… _ ” Hiruma moaned. He reached for his phone. He continued to moan. He lathered his ass some more, stroking inside himself with one finger, moaning, thinking of Agonne. “ _ Just get inside me….! _ ”

Agon sat up in bed. He bit his lip, chewing it, stroking himself. “Don’t be so  _ naughty… _ ” Agon said to him. He had already chucked off his sweatpants and sat on the edge of his bed, towel over his waist, stroking himself underneath. “ _ Don’t make me bend you over on my knee and spank you….! _ ”

Hiruma moaned, imagining it. “ _ Agonne…! _ ” Hiruma was close to coming, Agon could tell. Agonne bit his lip. He heard him moan. “ _ Uh…! Agonne….! _ ” Hiruma wanted Agon too just fuck him from behind, right now. “ _ Agonne…. _ ”

Agon listened to him. He continued to pump his member, stroking himself, listening to Hiruma talk, moaning to him. “ _ I’m just gonna eat that ass, _ ” Agon grinned, gasping. He shivered. “ _ And lick it all up…! _ ”

Hiruma came. Agon heard him. Agon heard him arch his back and moan. Agon could tell Hiruma was laying on the bed, his eyes rolled, stroking himself slowly. Agon bit his lip. He could feel it.

Agon came.

Agon rested next to Hiruma after they were done. He cleaned himself up, and turned the lamp on beside his bed. He rested on his side. He listened too Hiruma talk, on his phone, on speaker, to him about his day, until he drifted off to sleep, taking off his glasses, and closed his eyes.

He slept.

Panther came around midnight. He shut the door behind him. He was tall. Panther was around 6’1, and still growing. He grabbed a bottle of water and decided to take a shower, and drunk from it, thinking. 

He thought about Agon’s pills all day.

He ran his fingers through his loose cornrows, blowing out loose air. He thought about calling Sena. He hadn’t called Sena all day.

He was busy training.

Panther got out the shower. Agon was busy sleeping. Panther turned off the lamp light closest to his side, cloaking the room in darkness. Agon was a scary guy. The Aura around him was weird, but…

Hiruma loved him.

Agon’s phone was still on. They shared a call, together. That meant Hiruma was still on call, so if Agon woke up, Hiruma would be near him, and able to hear him.

Panther smiled.

That was nice.

_ Yosh! _ Panther pumped his fist in the air. He wore sweatpants and a loose logoed t-shirt. That meant he had to try harder with training, too. Agon was giving it his all. His Godspeed Impulse was beautiful. Watching it earlier in Training was magnificent. The way Agon moved—

It was beautiful.

Agon was definitely an Athlete. But… Panther thought about the pills. He looked at them on the counter. They were never his business anyway, but…

Agon snored. Panther left them alone. They were Agon’s anyway. He smirked. He’d leave them alone. He wasn’t so sure about them, anymore, but that was Agon’s privacy, so he respected it.

Panther went to bed. He put his head to the pillow and fell asleep, after texting Sena a message.

_ I love you. _ He texted.  _ Sena. _

He fell asleep.

Sena was busy doing curl ups on the beams in Mt. Fuji’s forest with Shin.   
In the morning, Agon woke up. It was the Third Day. His abs were tight. They always got tight when he trained really hard. Most of his training had been centered on the core of his abdomen, where he focused much of his balance—

And his honing of Force Transfer.

Agon was skilled. He was a very skilled player. A Five-Star athlete. Agon could run the 40-yard dash in 4.6 Seconds. And burst within 4.2. Agon stared at himself within the mirror. He touched his abs, running his hands down him. He almost wished Hiruma was there. Agon had just taken a shower.

Agon sent him a naked selfie.

Hiruma got it. Hiruma woke up too it. He laughed. It was 10 am where he was at. He had returned to Japan last night when Agon was sleeping. Agon didn’t know. Hiruma kept it a secret.

He wore a black robe. He walked into the bathroom, getting up. He washed his face, and put on his eyeliner, lining his eyes. Hiruma thought about the way Agon choked him before he left. How he had strangled him. Hiruma looked at the bruises on his neck.

He almost came.

He rubbed them. His eyes rolled into the backs of his head. He leant over. He almost wished Agon was there too just do him from behind, and take him. Hiruma moaned.

He stopped. He couldn’t just be doing this offhanded without him. Hiruma laughed. He stood, lifting his head from the sink. He had been taking Finals all week.

Hiruma thought about Agon. He was so pretty. He thought about calling him, but that meant Agon was already at the Training Camp, and his phone was in his bookbag. He didn’t want to disturb him.

Hiruma turned off his phone. He smiled. Agonne was going to be okay. He folded some of his clothes from the dryer, and hoped he come home soon. It was going to be the Fourth Day, soon. Agon would be coming home on the Fifth.

Hiruma couldn’t wait.

Agon got out of the shower. He got dressed. All of the coaches had been talking about him. Panther let him know this as soon as he got out. Agon put a grey sweatshirt over his gym shorts and leggings. He put a beanie over his dreadlocks. He stared at Panther, sitting on the edge of his bed waiting for Agon to get out of the shower so he could take one of his own.

There was only one bathroom to share.

Agon had already masturbated in it. Agon laughed. God, he hated sharing rooms. He had to share a dorm room with Unsui for 3 years. He was sick of it.

Though, Agon didn’t mind sharing with Hiruma. He loved Hiruma. He would give anything to Hiruma.

He would share anything with him.

He loved him.

“The Coaches talk about you all the time,” Panther had told him, stretching his legs out. Panther was extremely flexible. Agon took notice. It was the same reason why Panther could run at a vertical angle so well. So perfect. A vertical run that was near unstoppable.

Agon studied ways to stop it.

“They talk about you all the time,” Panther continued, louder, on the ground, stretching his legs out at a vertical angle. Agon figured Panther thought Agon couldn’t speak English. He accentuated his words more than necessary, so Agon could understand him. “They—”

“I can speak English,” Agon spoke slowly, pouring himself orange Juice. He looked at him. “Trash.”

Agon was so scary! Panther thought in his head, looking at him. He had this crazy aura around him that just gave Panther the jitters! He shivered. Jesus, he couldn’t believe he had been sharing a room with this guy for Three Days! Even though he had barely spoken to him, Agon gave him the creeps! He shivered, again.

Panther grinned. “So you can speak English, huh?” Panther asked. He grinned, again. “The coaches really want you! They want you to move to America so they can work closely with you and Hiruma! They say you’re tag-team is the strongest they’ve seen in decades!”

Panther had a competitive aura surrounding him. Agon smirked. Panther was an athlete.

He was also a competitor.

Agon smirked. “Huh….?” he smoothed, “You say the coaches are speaking about us coming down, huh…” He poured him another drink. “Kukuku, isn’t that awesome….”

Agon continued to pour orange Juice in his cup. Agon was so creepy! Panther shivered. Somehow, it excited him. He liked having competitors like this.

It pushed him. Hiruma was the same way. When Hiruma came down, and he trained with him and Panther, and coaches were speaking to him about him and Agon coming down, too train together, to train in America, Hiruma’s face was dark with thought.

Panther remembered it. He hadn’t heard a clear answer from Hiruma, because he was too busy training…!  _ Nishishishi! _ But! Panther remembered the look on Hiruma’s face when he was asked that question.

He smiled.

Agon had the same look on his face. He finished pouring his orange Juice. “C’mon, trash,” he drunk from it. “Take your shower so we can go on ahead and Go. Kukukuku,”   
Agon turned around. He checked his phone for notifications. Panther didn’t know he was checking his notifications for notifications from Hiruma.

“Sure….!” Panther grinned. “I’ll be right out!”

Panther raced Agon up the mountain. Agon was fast. He was focused. He ran the 40-yard dash at 4.6 seconds, but every now and then, Panther would get feelings of Agon wasn’t expanding upon his full potential.

He was just building upon it.

Agon still had much more to offer. He was training. With technique.  _ Ain’t that something…! _ Panther thought in his head, looking at him.

Agon was fast.

In other ways as well. Arguably, Agon had some of the best Technique Panther had seen. And his Power. Agon had such control, that arguably—

He was the Perfect Player.

They trained. On the Fourth day, Panther had gotten to see Agon talk on the phone to Hiruma, using the Hotel’s phone, hooked up to the wall with a cord. He was twirling the cord in his fingers, laughing, speaking low, in Japanese.

Panther looked. Agon looked over his shoulder at him. Panther looked away, quickly, and whistled, acting like he was doing something else. Panther was bad at pretending he was something else, when he wasn’t. He was a terrible liar. He didn’t have the heart in it, like Clifford, but one thing Panther knew he had was the Heart of a Player.

Agon had it, too.

Agon turned away. Panther breathed, a little easier. Agon had probably saw him. He was intelligent. But, decided not to act upon it. Panther was grateful.

He let out a sigh of relief.

On the Fifth Day, the players went home. Panther spoke to Agon before they left the hotel on the last morning to Train on Mt. Fuji. They would be climbing up it, starting at the very bottom. Panther was excited. He couldn’t  _ wait _ for it.

“Agon.” Panther spoke, loud, before Agon left. Agon looked at him.  _ Ah? _ He wondered in his head. His lips parted.  _ What did this trash want? _ “I know… you love Hiruma,” Agon stopped at the door. He stilled. He remained silent. Panther continued to speak to him, “And I know…. Moving to America, would be tough, but…. Don’t feel pressured—”

“Ah?” Agon spoke up, finally. “The hell are you talking about… trash?”

Panther  _ still _ got the jitters from this guy! He gulped. “I mean,” he grinned, “Don’t let the coaches pressure you into moving here. You’re a Five-Star Player. If you moved to America, all of the coaches and Universities would want you. They just want to get to you first,” Agon laughed. Pather smirked. “They tried to do the same thing with me. I knew what I wanted. They bribed my Grandma. At first, I wanted to get into Football… too make money for her, and make it into the NFL, so I could treat her—” Agon rolled his eyes. Sob story time. He almost walked out the door, but, Panther continued talking, “But then, I met Sena. And I wanted to play for myself. I thoroughly really, enjoyed Football. I loved it. I wanted to play… for me.”   
Panther smiled. Agon stilled. He walked out of the room. Panther left parting words for Agon, seeing him begin to leave.

“I loved Sena…” Panther began to say. He wore a beanie on his head. He was leaving for his flight, that morning. “I always... loved Sena. I always… wanted to be with Sena. Is it the same for you… Agon?”   
Agon stopped. He stilled. He clenched his fist, looking off into the distance, down the Hotel’s hallway. It was a nice hotel. It was Five-Stars, bred to holding athletes and Famous Players, across the globe. Agon remained silent.

He thought of Hiruma.

They climbed up the mountain. Shin and Sena met them at the bottom, already dressed in their workout gear.

“Agon-san!” Sena had grinned. “Panther-san!”

Sena grinned. Panther rushed up to him and hugged him, swirling him around. Panther grinned. Agon looked. Shin drunk from his water capsule.

“Let’s get started,” he said, facing the mountain. He took the capsule out of his mouth. “We’re ready,”   
He turned to the coaches. The coaches handed of the signal. The players got in their starting positions. Shin and Sena had shared a room, just like Agon and Panther had. Agon clenched his teeth.

He wished Hiruma was there.

The gun popped off.

The players began running.

Agon sprinted up the mountain. His technique came into play. Many coaches talked about Agon. Agon knew it. They recruited him every day. He was a Top-Class Athlete. Hiruma always got emails, and so did Mamori.

They recruited Hiruma, too.

Hiruma was recruited by the University of Texas. Coach Venus really had an effect on him last time Hiruma came down too train, back in America, when they were located there.

They had came down for Agon.

They had came over for Japanese Athletes. Athletes that showed promise. Like Agon. Like Shin. Like Sena. They were the Top 3.

Agon continued running.

Agon thought to himself. He loved Hiruma. He loved Hiruma a lot. Hiruma stroked himself too Agon. He was coming home, today.

He moaned, masturbating. He leaned his head back, moaning, close. Hiruma’s legs were spread, stroking his hole, fast, fingering himself, on his back, in his black, silk, robe. Hiruma moaned. He was close.

He came.

And Agonne came home.

Hiruma awaited Agon at the door. When Agon arrived, Hiruma opened up the door, twisting the door knob. Agon awaited him. Hiruma gave him a long kiss. Hiruma broke away with a long trail of saliva, pulling his tongue back, staring at Agon, lustfully.

He wanted him.

Agon followed Hiruma. Hiruma proposed himself upon the bed, candle lights lighting the room. Agon stood behind Hiruma. He had shut the door behind him.

He dropped his bags.

Hiruma bent over for Agon. He showed himself, too him, leaning over, lips parted, He shut his eyes.

Agon wanted him.

Agon unbuckled his pants. He undressed, taking off his clothes, looking at Hiruma, before him, naked, beneath his robe.

He came behind him.

Hiruma felt him begin to pump. He nodded his head, shutting his eyes, folding his arms over himself, leaning against him, feeling his lover in his body.

He loved him.

Agon felt inside him. He felt inside Hiruma. He pumped his body, stroking his lover's sides, holding his hips, touching him.

Agon loved him.

Hiruma moaned. Agon nipped his back. Hiruma nodded. Agon stood upright on his knees, pumping Hiruma from behind, dripping his love within him.

He loved him.

Morning came.

Agon and Hiruma consummated their relationship for four days.

Anytime Agon wanted him, Hiruma leant over, and let Agon do him, moaning. Whether it was making breakfast, or fixing dinner for Agon, and taking a shower with him, Hiruma loved him. He leant over and let him do him, making love, to him, and his body.

He made love too his soul.

Agon made love too Hiruma every single day. When he was tired, Agon cooked breakfast, and took over dinner when Hiruma was sleeping, resting for the day, preparing for the night.

Agon loved him.

Agon kissed his forehead when he slept. He smoothed his hair back, and loved him. Hiruma let him love him. He spread his legs for him, and let him do him on his back, letting Agon come between his legs, loving hm.

Hiruma loved him.

Agon didn’t stop. He loved him so much. They consummated for four days, that the team Practice, held on Friday, was turned into a Team Meeting, because Hiruma was so tired.

Hiruma didn’t have unlimited stamina like Agon. Agon understood. They kissed on the field, when the team asked where they had been the entire week.

Hiruma grinned. “We were consummating,” he said, kissing his lips. He made out with him. Agon grinned. The rest of the team, along with Chuubou, stuck out their tongues, grossed out, besides Mamori, who cooed, touching her heart, happy.

“Aww…!” she had said. “Hiruma….!”

She was glad he was happy. Agon broke away from him. He squeezed his ass. Hiruma grinned, lazily, eyes tired, looking at him.

He loved him.

Agon remembered waking up next to him on Day 5, in the morning. He had kissed him. Hiruma made out with him. He moaned when Agon rubbed his hole. He clenched the pillow sheets beside, him on top of him.

Agon made love to him.

Hiruma rode him. Hiruma moved his dreadlocks out of the way when they got in his face, gasping, combing his fingers through Agon’s scalp, moaning too him, crying.

Hiruma loved.

Agon grasped his hips. He felt the scar on his back with his fingers, and rubbed it with his thumbs, near his lower spine. Hiruma let him.

He cried.

Agon felt him come along his stomach. Agon felt himself come within Hiruma, sharing his love within his body. Agon ran his fingers through Hiruma’s hair when they slept.

He was tired.

And they were entering their Third Year.

Agon thought about it. Even though he had taken a Semester off, Hiruma had completed his, and all of his course classes.

With soaring colors.

Agon was very smart. Hiruma thought about it, as well. Agon was valedictorian of his school, along with him. Agonne was smart.

He’d be okay.

Agonne got up and checked the mail. He kissed Hiruma’s forehead before he left. When he came back, Hiruma got up, and braided his hair.

He smiled.

Agon laughed. Hiruma loved his hair. Hiruma fell asleep again. Agon looked through the mail. He wore gray sweatpants and slippers. He shifted through bills… bills… and more bills. Hiruma didn't give away or disclose their private spaces to anyone.

He kept it private.

Between them. Agon understood. He appreciated Hiruma, for that. He didn’t want Hiruma having trashes over every now and then, throughout the week. Agon liked being with Hiruma.

He loved him.

He always loved Hiruma. He looked at the bills. Usually, Hiruma took care of the finances. Hiruma didn’t tell him that he liked Agonne being home.

He just smiled and remained silent.

Agonne made himself some coffee. He was up, for a while, walking around, bored. He almost woke Hiruma up, but remembered, Hiruma was tired.

He had been having sex straight for 5 days this week.

Agon understood. Hiruma wasn’t built like him. He didn’t have unlimited stamina, like he did. Agon stared at his hand.

He was a god.

He got back in bed. Agon chucked off his gray sweatpants and house slippers. He rested his head on Hiruma. He closed his eyes.

He slept.

Hiruma ran his fingers through Agonne’s hair. He hadn’t been with him for a long time. Agonne was so beautiful, to him. Hiruma laughed.

He was so beautiful.

Hiruma’s eyes fluttered. He was sleepy. And tired. Agonne had worn him out. He continued to stroke his fingers through Agon’s hair.

He breathed.

He loved him. He loved him a lot. He let Agon sleep on him. He let him breathe. Agon was tired, to. He hadn’t talked much about his mental health, but Hiruma knew, he’d be alright.

Agonne was going to be okay.

Agonne was going through a lot, right now. Hiruma thought about him. He made him dinner. When Agonne woke up, around six, he saw it. He smiled.

_ I love you, _ a note card had said in it, sticking up from a toothpick in a piece of steak.  _ Agonne. _

Hiruma had drew a heart. Agon smirked. He crumpled the note card in his hand, and tossed it in the trash. He chewed on the toothpick.

_ I love you. _ He said, thinking inside his head.  _ Hiruma. _

He turned to him. Hiruma was so beautiful. He slept inside bed with black lingerie and panty garters on.

Hiruma was so beautiful.

Agon rubbed his ass in bed. Hiruma smirked. The lamp was on. Agon continued to rub his ass. Hiruma smiled.

He grabbed his hand.

He held it. Agon made out with him. He turned off the lamp, turning Hiruma over on his back. He grabbed his hand, holding it. He squeezed it.

He made love to him.

Agon was an Athlete. Hiruma could feel his bulging muscles. He had been working out. Agon felt him claw his back, scraping his nails down it.

He loved it.

Agon nodded, hissing. He kissed his neck, squeezing his hand, making love to him, spreading himself within Hiruma’s body.

He loved him.

Hiruma nodded his head. He clasped Agon’s neck, tracing the back of it with his palm of his hand. Hiruma moaned.

“ _ Oh, Agonne…! _ ” Hiruma moaned, he threw his head back. “ _ Oh, my Agonne…! _ ”

Hiruma cried out. His nails dug into his skin. Agon was making love to Hiruma. Hiruma could feel it. His earrings clanked together. Agon bit them, tugging at the skin attached to the needle.

He took them off.

He sucked on his earlobe. Hiruma continued to moan. He let Agon touch him, stroking his member. Hiruma began to leak.

He came.

Agon came within Hiruma. He continued to kiss down his neck, until he reached his lower body, and sucked him off.

Hiruma nodded.

Morning came. Agon slept. Hiruma slept next to him. Hiruma’s hair was flat. He kissed his lips. Agon grabbed his neck.

He choked him.

Agon nodded his head, seeing Hiruma gasp, his eyes flutter, rubbing his wrist, seeing Agon move his hand down to his own erection, stroking himself.

“ _ Uhh….! You’re so hot…! _ ” Agon whined, seeing him. Hiruma grew an erection of his own. He nodded his head, moaning.

“ _ Uhhhh…. _ ” Hiruma gave out a long moan. “ _ Agonne…! _ ”

Agonne got under the covers. He continued to choke Hiruma, squeezing him tight. He came over his body and lowered his head.

Agon sucked him off.

Hiruma nodded his head. He continued to moan, grabbing Agon’s, running his fingers through it, as his lover sucked him off, groaning.

Hiruma leaned his head back. This was bliss. He continued to moan, long, this was what he wanted, he thought in his head, feeling Agon bob his head up and down.

_ This _ is what he wanted.

“ _ Agonne... _ ” Hiruma tried to say, to him. “ _ Slow down— _ ” He choked him tighter. Hiruma’s eyes rolled into the back of his head.

_ This _ was bliss.

Hiruma  _ moaned. _ He came into Agonne’s mouth. He pulled away after a couple of loose pulses, a string of cum following his lips. He licked them.

He loved Hiruma.

Agonne saw Hiruma nod. He made out with him. He picked Hiruma up by his thighs, stroking his garters from last night, taking them off.

He made out with him.

He turned him over on his ass. Hiruma nodded his head, on his elbows, licking his lips, eyes blue, prowling Agon.

Agon wanted him.

Hiruma nodded his head. He turned over on his stomach, poking his ass towards Agon, putting his head down, looking back at him.

Agon began to spank him. Hiruma nodded, gasped, and moaned, on his knees, wanting Agon too just take him, already.

“ _ Agonne…! _ ” Hiruma moaned, whining. Tears streamed his eyes. Hiruma began to beg. “ _ Agonne…! _ ”

_ Oh, _ this was Agonne’s dream. Spanking Hiruma in a corset of lingerie. Agon just wanted to get inside him, already.

He moaned.

Hiruma felt his lover enter inside his body, after teasing him, rubbing his hole with his finger for awhile, teasing his lover’s body, probing him.

“ _ Agonne…! _ ” Hiruma put his head down. His hair fell flat. He moaned, cried. “ _ Uhhuhuh…..! _ ” He began to sob, nodding. “ _ Uhuh…..! _ ”

Agon pumped him from behind. Hiruma’s eyes turned blue. He lifted his head, moaning, each time Agon pumped into him, turning his head.

“ _ Agonne…! _ ” Hiruma moaned, nodding. “ _ Agonne…! _ ”

He gasped. Agonne could hardly stand it. The pleasure Hiruma gave him. Agonne spanked him, again. Hiruma moaned.

They made love.

Later that morning, Hiruma kissed Agon in bed. He was naked. Agon rubbed his side, grinning.

“That was great…” He hummed. He licked Hiruma’s cheek. Hiruma laughed, sweetly. Agon continued to rub him. He laughed. “Kukukuku….”

Hiruma smiled. He had made love too Agon. He kissed him. He made out with him, licking him, his nails scraping the bottom of his chin. He pulled away from him.

Hiruma’s nose was red, from crying, earlier. Hiruma smiled. He began to laugh, feeling Agon near him, smiling.

“I love you,” he had said, “Trash.”

Hiruma laughed. Agon continued to rub him. They continued to kiss each other. Agon gave him light kisses on the mouth, pecking him. Hiruma licked his mouth.

He licked his tongue, too. Agon tongue-kissed him. He continued to lick into his mouth, grinning.

“I love you,” Agon had said to him, that night. “Hiruma.”

Hiruma nodded his head. He stroked his fingers through Agon’s hair, running them through, breathing, Agon’s head on his chest. Agon closed his eyes.

“I love you, to,” Hiruma had said to him, “My Agonne.”

Hiruma kissed him, again. They made out with their tongues, groaning against one another, breathing. Agonne stroked Hiruma’s thigh. He pulled away.

Saliva traced his lip. He continued to lick him, opening his mouth, allowing Hiruma in. Hiruma kissed him.

He loved him.

Morning came.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NIGGGGGGGGGGGGGAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!
> 
> UGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH ( Q D Q )!!!!!! UGHHHHHH!!!!!!! UGHHHHHH!!!!!! $$$ DDDD $$$$$$
> 
>  
> 
> OMMMMGGGGG This chapter for reallll a behemoth!!!!! LMao it wore me the fuck OUT LOOOOL!!!!! OMGGGGG!!!!!!! UGHHHHH!!!!!! LIKE I"M HELLA TIREDD!!!!! LOOOL!!!! FR LMAO MAN IM FUFKNG SLEEPPY MY NIGGA UP ALL DAMN NIGHT AND SLEEP ALL DAMN DAY!!!!! LOOOL.  
> Agon and Hiruma are my bitches. I love them to damn death lmao.
> 
> Agon and Hiruma are my fucking bitches!!!!! LMMAOOOOOO!!!!! They mean so much to me, ya'lll!!!! I loved this chapter so much, ya'll omg like omg, ugh, AGon and Hiruma are so cute!!!!! LOOOL!!! I LOVE THEM TO DEATH YA'LLL!!! LMAO, Agon and HIRuma MY NIGGASSSS!!!!!!  
> Niggasfolife!!!!!
> 
> No one talk about this shit, but bruh!!!! LOL it make me so fucking angry bc not even AGON could stop Panther in the Last World Cup Arc. Like that niggga flew past him like NYOOOOOMMMM!!!!! LMAOOOO Like Panther is such an ATHLETE AND AINT NOBODY TALK ABOUT THIS NIGGA LIKE THEY NEED TOO!!!!
> 
> Like Panther such a bitch, bruh!!!!! LIKE FR!!!!! LIKE He's such an athlete, bruh!!!! LOL Like he's fr SUCHHH AN Athlete!!! Like Sena and panther my nigga like fr, like Panther's parents got separated by Death AND Divorce. Like ya'll Niggas know how sad that is???? LMAO Like fr that's just do fucking terrible and this nigga grew up in the hood playing football and I just cry tears everything i think about it bc that is just SO sad and then this nigga GROW UP tp to play fucking in NFL IN THE NFL!!!!!
> 
> Panther's story so magnificent bruh, Like fr, he don't get enough credit in the fandom, fam, lmao, fr. Like fr, Panther a fucking bud and ain't nobody pay attention to this lil niggga!!!! LOOOOOL.
> 
> ANYWAYY!!!!! LOOOOVEEEEEEEEEEDDDDDDDDDDDDDD This chapter!!!!! LIKE FRRR!!! JUST AGON AND HIRUMA!!!!! UGHHHHH They be so beautiful!!!!! I LOVE THEM TO DEATHHH!!!!!
> 
>  
> 
> Anyways, Thank you guys so much or reading!!!! UGHGHHH I REALLY appreciate the comments!!!!! LIKke FR They are Just SOOOOOO SWEEET and I thank you guys for being mega patient for me!!!! UGHHHH!!!!! It means a lot!!!!
> 
> Thanks so much!!!!
> 
> TURNNNNN THE FUCKKKK UPPPPP!!!!!!
> 
>  
> 
> $Papa MONSTA$


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SHIIIIIEEETTTTTTTTTT NIIIGGGAAA~~!!!!!!!!
> 
> I"M BACKKKKK!!!!
> 
> NIGGGGAAAAA THIS CHAPTER SO SHORT AND SWEET!!!! LMAOOO!!!! IT AINT SHORT AT ALL DOE BUT YA"LL GON LOVE IT!!! LOOOOLL
> 
>  
> 
> YO MONSTA DONE MADE HERSELF A TWITTER----->>https://twitter.com/GemabearMonsta AYYYYE!!!!! GO CHECK THIS NIGGGA OUT!!!!! LOOOL!!!!! I"LL BE POSTING CHARACTER ART, AND OTHER SHIT ON THERE AS WELL, YOU FEEL ME???!!!! >:DDD!!!!!
> 
> LOOOL!!! ANYWAY, YA"LL NIGGAS ENJOY THIS SHIT!!!! LOOOOL!!!! YA'LL DESERVE IT!!!!! DANKS FOE BEING SO PATIENT WIT ME YALL!!! YALL DA BEST!!!
> 
> LOVE YALL!!!!
> 
> NITE!!!!
> 
> $Papa Monsta$

Agon and Hiruma entered their third year.

Agon scrambled to finish his last semester, already catching up to Hiruma, who was entering his Third Year in College.

They were Juniors, this year.

Agon loved him. Agon and Hiruma made love when Hiruma and him came home from Hiruma’s yoga class. Hiruma had taken time off too take care of his back.

It was three Months recovery.

Agon had taken off school for three months. It was a semester. When he came home, Hiruma had already squared away his medical leave of absence.

“You’re staying home,” Hiruma smiled at him, kissing his lips, when they were together, in bed, that night. “My Agonne,”   
And Agonne was home, now. With Hiruma. He stayed. Hiruma let him. He didn’t tell Agonne he liked when he was home. With him.

Agon didn’t either.

They were entering their third year.

Hiruma loved him.

And Agon was beautiful.

Hiruma spent time with Agon in the morning. Hiruma loved him. He really did. He held the side of his face, and stroked it.

Agon’s eyes were amber. They were golden, like honey, with flecks of amber surrounding the pupils.   
He was beautiful, to Hiruma.

With his dark hair, and light eyes, he was beautiful, to Hiruma. Hiruma stroked him. He held his hand. He laughed, clasping Agon’s hand with his, feeling him clasp his own within his palm. Agon held him.

Agon held him.

Hiruma let Agon rub his thumb down Hiruma’s index finger. Hiruma laughed, feeling him, beginning to hum.

He loved him.

He really did. Agon continued to love him. He stared down at his body before him. He wanted to make love to him. His body.

He wanted to make love, to Hiruma,

His own, One body.

He loved him.

Agon pinned Hiruma against the sheets. He made love to him, gripping his wrist, rubbing his thumbs across his own.

He loved him.

Hiruma listened. He nodded his head, huffing. “ _ Agonne…. _ ” He said, breathing, looking at him. “ _ Yes…! My Agonne….!!!! _ ”

Hiruma came. Agon came between his legs and began to kiss him, breaking away from his body. He had just came from within Hiruma’s body.

He loved him.

Agon kissed him. He kissed between his legs, laying flat on his stomach. Hiruma let him. Agon’s hands grasped his thighs. Hiruma felt him. Agon’s tongue stroked on the inside of his body, feeling him, feeling Hiruma—becoming One.

Agon loved him.

In the morning, Agon rested. Hiruma scraped the side of his lip. Saliva traced his thumb. Hiruma laughed. 

Agon was so beautiful. Agon slept.

Agonne was staying home with Hiruma, this time. His Semester ended. He was spending this time to get better, with Hiruma, and heal with his lover.

Hiruma was needing healing, too.

His back was hurting like hell, He had been silent about it before, to be with Agon, and stay with him, during the Rice Bowl… but,...

His back was hurting.

Hiruma needed to heal. Even though his doctor back in America had stated that Hiruma was cleared medically to play in the game…

It was time for Hiruma too heal.

Hiruma’s back was hurting. It took at least Three Months for his back to heal. He would need at least three months for his spine to heal over. He had suffered from a spinal disk surgery. In the meantime...

Agon placed his hand on Hiruma’s hip. He would be okay. He rubbed it. Hiruma began to smile. Agonne would be with him.

They wouldn’t be going too classes.

Hiruma laughed.

He woke up, and started on breakfast. Agon watched him. His eyes lazed on him from across the bed, seeing Hiruma stand up.

Agon smiled.

Hiruma watched him. He bent over, and let Agon watch him put on his formal striped tee. He came over too Agon and bent over, letting him lick him. He let Agon place his palm on his ass, and lick inside him, feeling him, greeting him. Hiruma moaned.

He shivered.

Agon continued to lick him. Hiruma let him drag him back upon the bed, bending his lover, letting him lick all inside him, dragging his shirt up, smoothing it up from his back, exposing it, rubbing his thumbs across it.

Agon loved him.

He ate his ass.

Hiruma moaned. Agon spanked him. Hiruma nodded his head. Hiruma liked hearing Agon lap it like a dog. He moaned, nodding.

Agon spanked him. Hiruma groaned. He liked it when Agon spanked him rough. Agon moaned, rubbing Hiruma’s ass. This was raw pleasure.

Agon’s eyes rolled.

Hiruma listened to him groan, And moan, Agon was turned on. Hiruma hung on. His nails scraped the bed. He got turned on just  _ hearing _ him.

Hiruma  _ moaned. _

“ _ Ohhhh…. _ ” His eyes rolled. “ _ Agonne…. _ ” His eyes fluttered. Agonne was  _ inside _ him. Hiruma gave out. He moaned. Tears streaked his eyes. “ _ Yes… Yes…! My Agonne…! Yes…! _ ”

Hiruma began to cry out. Agon spanked him. Agon tore away from Hiruma. He looked down at him. Hiruma was a sobbing mess.

Agon smirked.

Agon loved it.

He continued to lick Hiruma. Afternoon came. Agon had fallen asleep. Hiruma had left a sticky note on the counter, next to Agon’s breakfast.

_ I went to go get breakfast! Won’t be back until 11:45. _ The stickynote had said. _ Wake up! Fucking Dread! Kekeke! Love you! _

At most, Hiruma would be back by one. Agon sat up. Hiruma had drew a heart at the end. Agon looked at the time. They had yoga, today. It was 11:30. 

Yoga was at 12.

Agon got up. He thought of Hiruma. He wished that Hiruma was at home, with him. He looked at himself in a mirror, bypassing it on the way to the bathroom.

His eyes were hazel.

They hadn’t been that way for a long time,. Agon’s eyes were almost translucent-looking. They shifted many colors during they day, and Agon didn’t bother looking at them.

Hiruma did.

Hiruma thought they were beautiful. They were hazel, with a mix of amber. Agon was beautiful. He’d have to hurry home, or else Agon’d wash his hair without him.

Today was Wash Day.

Agon loved Hiruma, but he was tired. He groaned. He couldn’t wait for Hiruma too rake his fingers through his scalp when he washed it.

“C’mon, my Agonne,” Hiruma had said, coming home. It had passed half an hour. Agonne had been sleeping. He was tired “Get up.” Hiruma laughed. “We’re going shopping.”   
Agon got up. He got dressed. He took a shower. Hiruma waited on him. He wore a large black overcoat with leather sleeves. It was Agon’s. It smelled like him. Hiruma waited.

Agon got out. They headed over to the nearby wig salon, where Agon picked out multiple haircare products, looking at the back of the bottle.

“This doesn’t have enough product in it….” He mumbled to himself, looking at the back of the bottle. He picked out another one. “We’re going to need another one….”   
Agon picked out another bottle. This one was argan oil. “This is the one,” he said, pulling it out. He smirked. “Take notes, trash.”   
Hiruma laughed. He took out his gun. He pretended to almost shoot him. “Just pick out the Argan one,  _ trash! _ ” Hiruma mimicked him. He laughed. “Kekekeke!!!!”

Agon smiled. They went to the checkout counter. Their basket was full of coconut oil, grease, Jamaican Castor-oil, almond oil, and argan oil; all that promoted healthy hair-growth, for Agon’s dreadlocks, to soak down them when they were wet.

“They’re for hair-growth, trash,” Agon spoke to him, showing him the argan oil as he paid for it. Hiruma smiled, looking at him. Agon was beautiful. He smiled. “Guess you wouldn’t know anything about that, kukuku…”

Agon thought he was being a major smartass. Hiruma wrestled Agon in the middle of the store, for saying that.

“I’ve been washing your hair for two years, My Fucking Dread!” Hiruma laughed at him, gripping his wrist. Agon couldn’t keep himself from laughing, looking at Hiruma’s 5’9 frame against his 6’3 one; “Going on three—! I wouldn’t have to if you wouldn’t keep growing it out again! Every summer! You keep growing it out again! Kekekekeke! I wouldn’t have too if you just shaved it all off, again! Kekeke—!”

Agon gripped his ass. “Shut up, trash,” He gripped it, again. Hiruma didn’t seem to mind. “Just wash it when we get home,”

Agon sat on a stool while Hiruma prepared the bath for him to use when they got home. The sink was decorated with all of Agon’s natural hair care products, including the ones with oils in them that Hiruma was beginning to take notice of Agon getting recently, when they would go out, together.

Agon sat on the stool, leaning back. Hiruma washed his hair. He scrubbed his scalp with his nails. Hiruma heard Agon moan his name when he dug his nails into his scalp.

Agon liked this, huh?   
Agon didn’t mind. He loved when Hiruma scrubbed his scalp hard with his nails. “ _ Uh…. _ ” Agon moaned, getting turned on. “Trash, that feels  _ so _ good…”   
Agon continued to moan. Hiruma almost got turned on himself, seeing and hearing Agon moan. He stood behind him in the bathtub, scrubbing his scalp, soaking his dreadlocks, while Agon sat on the stool before him, moaning.

“ _ Uh… _ ” Agon was turned on. “This feels so good, _ trash…. _ ”   
Agon continued to moan too him. Hiruma liked it. He scrubbed his scalp hard. Now, it was time for the conditioner. He let it sit for a while. There, Agon talked about his day, and what he did, sleeping for a bit, before Hiruma came home, and woke him up.

“I was sleeping good,” Agon said, eating a granola bar Hiruma had fetched him when Hiruma heard him complain about his hunger during the beginning of letting the conditioner set, “Dreaming about fucking you, trash,”   
Agon smirked, laughing coarsely. Hiruma cursed him. He scrubbed his scalp hard, causing Agon continuing to moan, yelling, “Stop it, trash!” Hiruma laughed. 

Agon loved Hiruma.

Hiruma continued to rub Agon’s scalp. Agon fell asleep in Hiruma’s arms, as Hiruma continued to rub him, stroking his hair.

It was long.

Hiruma let Agon put some more conditioner in his hair when he woke up, offering to help. Agon loved him. He really did.

Hiruma smiled.

He made love to him.

He made love to his body, sharing his soul within him. Agon entered his body. He loved Hiruma. He really did. He loved him with all his heart and soul.

Hiruma made love to him.

He lied above him. Agon’s fingers stroked his back, strumming Hiruma’s shoulder blades, scraping him. Hiruma loved him.

He really did.

He lied awake when Agon fell asleep, and stroked his hair when he did, loving upon him when he woke. Agon was beautiful.

His eyes were amber.

He sung a lullaby to him, until he woke up. Hiruma laughed. He loved Agon. He stroked his hair with his fingers, loving upon him when he awoke again from his nap.

He was beautiful.

His conditioner had set.

Agon loved upon him.

Hiruma pinned his hair back.

Hiruma let him love into his body. Agon loved upon him.

Hiruma moaned.

Saliva traced his lips. Hiruma combed his hair back, placing his fingers within it, holding on to the locs tied into a tight bun.

He moaned.

Agon made love to him. He ate his asshole from behind, flipping Hiruma over, in the bedsheets, loving upon him. Hiruma let him. He moaned, feeling Agon love upon his body.

He loved him.

He really did.

Agon licked into him. He spanked him. When Hiruma began to moan, getting loud, Agon continued to lick into his body, spanking him, again.

Agon loved him.

He really did.

He stroked him. He stroked the sides of his asshole, rubbing it with his fingers, making love to him.

He loved his body.

He loved Hiruma.

He let him rest. Agon let Hiruma stare at him while he slept. Hiruma admired Agon’s features. His eyes were hazel. Skin was dark. Hair was black and beautiful, like that of rich soul, of the earth.

Agonne was beautiful, too him.

He loved him.

He really did.

Hiruma slept.

Agon woke up with him next to him. He was sleeping. Agon thought it was beautiful. Hiruma was. To him. He looked at him.

Hiruma was pretty, too him.

Agon stroked his hair. He stroked him while he slept. Hiruma was so pretty, too him. His trash was so lovely,

He loved him.

He kissed his lips. Hiruma woke up. He grasped his hand. “We’re going to miss yoga now for sure, huh?” he asked him. “My Agonne.”

He looked away, laughing some. The sheets were draped up too his chest. Agon smirked. He laughed, some.

“Yeah,” he said, eyes hazel, “Hiruma.”

He kissed him, again. Hiruma let him. His eyes were tired. Agon could tell that Hiruma was sleepy, but tired, and relaxing. He yawned. His teeth showed. He grasped Agon’s hand, fully, feeling his body. He felt his wrist, rubbing it with his thumbs, and fingers.

His nails were long.

“It’s almost time for your wash, huh?” Hiruma asked him. “My Agonne.”

Agonne smiled, with his teeth. “Yeah,” he said. “Hiruma.”

His nails scraped Agonne’s scalp, stroking him. He could feel the conditioner set. They had been making love, all morning, and would be making it, all night.

“Let’s go.”

Hiruma washed Agonne’s hair. Agonne let him scrub his scalp in the shower, stroking his dreadlocks, washing him, bathing him, feeling him. Hiruma made out with him. Suds got in his mouth. They laughed about it.

They made love at night.

Agon was so beautiful too Hiruma. He loved him. He made love with his soul, becoming one with him, Hiruma’s body. Hiruma’s nails scraped his back, feeling Agon, feeling across his skin. He loved him.

He really did.

Agon kissed him. Hiruma lied above him, with his hands sprawled out, above him. Agon stroked his thigh. Hiruma was so pale.

In the moonlight.

His skin was like white, but tan, from the sun, in the afternoon, when the two played football, together. He loved him. Even then. Hiruma was his best friend.

He loved him.

He kissed his lips. Hiruma nodded. He let Agon take his body, in the night, when the two loved upon each other, again. Hiruma’s nails scraped across his lips.

“ _ Agonne… _ ” he said, feeling his lover enter his body again, dispelling his love within him. “ _ Agonne..! _ ” Hiruma’s back arched. He felt Agon, inside him. “ _ My Agonne…! _ ”

Agonne licked him. He licked the semen from his stomach when Hiruma came, allowing him to spread his legs, letting Agon enter with his members and tongue, afterwards, beginning to toy with his body, playing with him.

He loved him.

Agon loved him, a lot. Unsui had called. During this session, Agon had been eating Hiruma’s asshole, loving upon him. Hiruma had bent over for him, in lingerie, getting dressed.

Hiruma loved him.

Agon spanked him. When Hiruma got too loud, Agon got onto him, smacking him, continuing to lick upon him, inside him. That was when Unsui called.

“...Ah?” Agon turned away from him, smacking him. Hiruma moaned. Agon spanked him, again. Hiruma nodded. Agon continued to lick inside of him. That’d keep him quiet.

Agon reached for the phone. He continued to lick him, while the phone rang, awaiting for Unsui too answer.

Unsui picked up.

“Agon…?” Unsui called out, on the phone. Agon continued to groan, licking into Hiruma’s asshole, lapping the semen out of him.

“Yeah,” Agon broke away from him. He stared at him. He kissed Hiruma’s asshole, before he broke away from it, rubbing his finger over it, staring at his love.

He was beautiful.

He’d choke him out, later. Agon laughed about it. Yeah, he’d choke him and that sweet ass of his out, later. He’d strangle him.

Agon laughed. He pulled away from him, loving upon his hip with his hand, rubbing him, stroking his body, before he spoke to Unsui.

“I’m here,” he said, breaking away. He stared down at him. He was beautiful. Hiruma was. Too him.

Unsui talked about seeing their dad. Agon agreed. Agon hadn’t seen his dad since the Last Football Game he played before he dropped a semester at college. Yeah. That was right, Agon wasn’t in a good place.

Now, he was. He was trying to get better. Mentally, for Hiruma, so he wouldn’t have to hurt, again, like that.

Hiruma was in pain.

Agon rubbed his back, while he talked too Unsui. Hiruma had a scar down his back, It was small, but beautiful, and in the middle of between one of his lobes on his spine; near his lower back, just above his hips.

Agon thought Hiruma was pretty, to him.

Hiruma was hurting, too. It wasn’t just Agon. Agon agreed with him dropping a semester as well. He needed to take care of his back, and heal it. Even though it was well enough to play in the Rice Bowl, it wasn’t well enough to move around, like this, and get back into Football.

That was when Hiruma decided to do yoga. “That’s why I can do yoga,” Hiruma told him one day, dressed in yoga gear. He was bright. Wearing all neon.

“What are you doing, trash?” Agon asked him. He was cooking them food. He had been at home all week. “You’re so funny….”

He thought Hiruma was joking. Turns out, he wasn’t. Hiruma was serious. He was dressed, and everything. He wore Nike Foamposite Volts on his feet. Agon had a pair of his own.

Hiruma decided to get them matching pairs.

“I’ve decided,” Hiruma said, putting his hands on his hips. “To do it, along with my Physical Therapy.”   
Agon laughed. “Mhm,” he said, “Sure like you, trash—”

“And that’s why,” he said, pointing his finger at him. “You’re coming too, Kekeke!”

Hiruma laughed.

Agon stopped cooking. “ _ AH? _ ” he raised his eyebrow.  “What was that?”

He raised his eyebrow, again. “I  _ said _ ,” he said, “What was  _ that? _ Trash!” He began to wrestle him, “Didn’t you hear me?”

He began to wrestle with Hiruma, laughing softly under his breath. Agon didn’t mind, anyway. He didn’t mind being with Hiruma.

And that was when, they started going to Yoga.

Agon wore black compression pants, that were tight, with his hair pulled back in a long black ponytail, down his back. Agon wore his shirt off. He always did.

For Hiruma.

Hiruma laughed about it. He played with his nipple piercings on their First Day, attending Yoga Class. Neither of them had been, before. Hiruma had found a Yoga Studio close to home, on his way to get Agon, from his classes, before he had dropped them, for a semester. That was when he made him come with him.

Too Yoga.

Agon enjoyed going to Yoga Class with Hiruma, every morning. It started on Monday, then took a break on Wednesday, then started back again on Friday. At first, it took Agon some time to get used too it, since he was never used to an actual schedule, and always slept through all his classes, but Hiruma got him to wake up.

“C’mon, my Agonne!” Hiruma yelled at him. It was a Monday. He cackled. “Get up!”

He wore a large white t-shirt. He had just finished setting Agon’s hair a while ago. It was tied up in a bun, and dreaded with locks within it. Agon groaned.

“Leave me alone, trash,” Agon said to him, feeling Hiruma drag him towards the bathroom, by his hand. “Trash!”

Agon laughed. He began to yell. Hiruma wasn’t letting up. “Nope!” he said. “You’re getting up! Kekeke! C’mon, my Agonne!”

Hiruma took a bath with him. Agonne slept against him. Hiruma scrubbed his hair. Agonne continued to laugh under his breath. This was pointless.

Hiruma didn’t think so.

Agon didn’t either. At least, until he woke up and began to get horny. He humped Hiruma against the counter while he made grilled cheese for breakfast.

“Mmm….” Agon hummed, smelling him, beginning to hump him more. “I like that… Kukuku….”

It reminded Hiruma of their Second Year, earlier on, when Agon wouldn’t get up, and Hiruma made Grilled Cheese for breakfast as a present.

Even though Agon ate it for breakfast.

It was reminiscent, for Hiruma. Agon continued to eat grilled cheese off the pan as Hiruma made it.

“I’ll shoot you,” Hiruma threatened him, pretending to smack his hand with his spatula. “My Agonne.”   
He laughed sweetly. Hiruma was so beautiful. In his large, white, graphic, t-shirt, it was reminiscent, for Agonne.

He liked seeing him pretty.

He made out with him. Agonne kissed him. Hiruma made out into his mouth. They kissed for awhile, until sun up. Hiruma broke away from Agonne,

A trail of saliva left his lips. Agonne breathed into Hiruma, taking his hand. Hiruma squeezed it.

Agonne was going to make love to him.   
Hiruma turned off the stove. He got too the bed. Agonne held his hands. Hiruma made out with him. He was on his back. Agonne came over him.

He loved him.

He made love underneath the sheets, with him, too him. Hiruma’s thighs were across Agon’s own, in his palms.

Agon loved him..

His hair fell down. His dreads were in locks, against his waist, above Hiruma, falling over him. Hiruma didn’t mind. Agonne was beautiful, to him.

They completed.

Hiruma rested, for a long time. Agonne’s fingers rested against Hiruma’s own. Hiruma’s own strummed Agon’s scalp when he rested, sleeping. Yoga was at 11.

They still had time.

It was eight o'clock in the morning. They wouldn't leave for a while. Hiruma just wanted too wake up to spend time with Agonne.

He loved him.

He kissed his lips. Agonne woke up. He began to strum through Hiruma’s hair, kissing him back. Hiruma smiled.

He loved his Agonne.

Agonne squeezed his hand. His eyes were amber. Hiruma laughed. He was beautiful. He combed Agon’s hair out of the way, showcasing his face, seeing him.

Agon laughed.

He was beautiful, too Hiruma. He fell asleep, against him. His medication made him tired. Hiruma was tired, to. He laughed. Agonne wore him out. He fell asleep too him, listening to his breaths, falling asleep next to Agon.

He loved him.

Hiruma closed his eyes. He thought about the days before them. Why Agon was staying home. To get his mental health better. Hiruma called Unsui.

“When do you think he can see your dad…?” Hiruma asked him, over the house phone, twirling Agon’s hair. Agon was sleeping. Hiruma listened. “Unsui.”

“Is it that serious?” Unsui asked Hiruma over the phone. He was in Kantou, over the semester break, helping his father out. There were still weeks left before school began. “He was just calling a little over an hour ago… or was that a week ago? Or a day Ago—”

“I don’t have time to be playing mindless games,” Hiruma almost wanted too say, but didn’t. Instead, he laughed.

“Are you…  _ Laughing? _ ” Unsui began to smile. “Hiruma… are you  _ laughing? _ ”

“Shut up.” Hiruma told him. He smiled, staring down at Agon. “I just need to know when he can see his father soon, that’s all. Fucking Baldy.”

Hiruma had granted a new nickname to Unsui. Usually, they ranged from Abstinent Monk from Agon, to Fucking Hage, and Now, Fucking Baldy. It used to be Fucking Twin, but now, Hiruma was becoming a part of the family. Unsui approved.

“Alright, then.” Unsui stopped laughing. “He can come over whenever he’s ready. What about you? Hiruma?”

“I’ll come over.” Hiruma said. “Bye.”

Hiruma looked outside. It was beginning to rain. It wasn’t nothing but a sun shower… but it got Hiruma moody. He laughed.

He missed Agonne.

He was with him, but he missed him. He loved him, of course,. It was his man. He wanted to explore the world with him. He wanted him to wake up! Hiruma laughed.

He wanted his man to be awake.

Or maybe, Hiruma needed to sleep. His eyes began to close. Before he knew it, he drifted off into sleep, slipping into darkness, mixed in with the love of his life.

Agon.

Hiruma woke up.

It was time. It was around 11. They needed to go and get ready.

“Agonnne,” Hiruma spoke to him. “Get up. It’s time.”   
Aognne wasn’t ready. He was having a good nap. “Mmm... Five more minutes.” he said. “Hiruma.”   
He looked at him. His eyes were an hazel amber. Hiruma smiled. “Okay,” Hiruma said, poking his nose. “Five minutes. After that, you'll have too get up.” Hiruma laughed. “Kekeke.”

Hiruma made breakfast. Hiruma always made breakfast, once when they woke up, and once when they got up from bed again, after sleeping for some time.

They two ate quite a lot.

They were athletes, after all. Hiruma cooked for Agon, as Agon took his shower, waiting on Hiruma to join him. His hair was long, near his back.

Hiruma stroked him.

Hiruma was so quiet, this morning. It was because he felt intimate, Agon noticed. He looked at him.

He kissed him.

He made out with him. Hiruma could feel his barbell against his tongue. Hiruma made love to him in the shower, against the wall. Agon fucked him against it.

“ _ Agon… ne… _ ” Hiruma moaned. Hiruma moaned. “ _ Uhhh… _ ” Hiruma gasped, against him, claws raking his skin. “ _ Uhhhh….! _ ”

Agonne was coming inside him, rough. Hiruma couldn’t  _ stand _ it. He was making love to him. Hard, rough, all the ways he  _ wanted. _

He leaned his hair back. His hair glistened. His earrings clanked against one another. Hiruma was beautiful, too Agon. Agon was beautiful, too Hiruma. He loved him.

He loved him, a lot.

“ _ Hiruma…. _ ” Agonne moaned to him. He continued to moan. “ _ Uh…. Hiruma… _ ” Agonne’s eyes rolled. Hiruma always felt good to Agon. No matter when he stroked, felt, or came inside Hiruma, he always felt good, to him. “ _ Uhh…. _ ”

Agonne continued to moan. Hiruma was making love to him, but in ways. Hiruma was making love to Agon, and Agon was making love to Hiruma.

“ _ Hiruma… _ ” Agon moaned. He fucked him faster. Hiruma nodded.

‘ _ Yes…! _ ” He cried out shortly. “ _ My Agonne!!! _ ”

Hiruma was moaning. He sounded like he was having an orgasm. Agon fucked him slow. He fukced him in the ways Hiruma  _ wanted. _ Hiruma  _ wanted _ this.

He loved him.

Hiru moaned. “ _ Ohhhh…. _ ” He moaned, deep. Agon could feel it. “ _ Agonn… ne… _ ”

Hiruma was leaking across him. He began to spill. He felt it across his stomach, and his chest, running down his thighs. Hiruma was cumming.

Agon almost came himself.

Hiruma was so beautiful. And warm. His body was humming, and throbbing. Agon couldn’t stand it.

He wanted to suck his dick.

He let him go. Agon began too give him a blow job, pulling away, in the shower. Hiruma could hardly  _ stand. _ Agon sucked on him,  _ hard,  _ pleading, moaning, hearing Hiruma, feeling him rake his fingers through his  _ scalp, _ pulling him closer, Agon on his knees, before him.

Hiruma loved upon him.

He came inside him.

Agon loved him.

He felt him.

Agonne came inside him after lifting his body, again, after he was done with Hiruma, and finished, within him, and his whole body.

Hiruma’s eyes rolled; He shivered.

He was satisfied.

Hiruma and Agon exited the shower. Hiruma kissed him, making out with him, kissing along his neck, nails scraping his body. Agonne nodded. He felt him. How intimate, Hiruma felt, in this moment.

He had made love to him,

Agon enjoyed that. He had made love to him, as well. He stroked Hiruma’s sides as Hiruma made love to his neck with his tongue, nails scratching down his back, digging into his skin.

Agon liked that. He made love too his neck, as well, giving him a hickey, down the side of it. Hiruma moaned, nodding. He hissed.

He kissed the side of Agon’s neck, pecking it. Agon lifted him. He made love to him on the counter. Hiruma let him.

He grasped his hand.

He held it.

Agon loved on him. Hiruma cried out. “ _ Yes,,.! _ ” He sobbed, feeling him. His claws dug into Agon;s back. “ _ Yes….! _ ”

He was still weak, from before. Agon understood, but, he was so beautiful. His skin was so pale, and beautiful, to Agon. And his skin… it was so smooth, Agon snaked his nose along it, and his thigh, when Hiruma allowed him, to. He allowed him to dip his head between his thighs and love upon him, inside him, when he was done.

Hiruma cried. He nodded.

He gave into him.

He loved him. Agon stood. He watched him. Agon’s face was coated with cum, and his mouth was matted with it. He licked his fingers, sucking on his thumb, and licked Hiruma’s fingers, too.

He was aroused.

And turned on. Hiruma didn’t mind, seeing Agon this way. It was like a predator, on the prowl, and between his thighs, Hiruma didn’t mind.

Agon smiled. He stood again, taking Hiruma’s hand from his mouth. He began too lick his palm. He made love too it.

With his tongue.

Hiruma allowed it. He made love too his body. He licked across it, and his stomach. Hiruma gasped, letting him, feeling Agon enter him, loving across his body. Hiruma let him inside.

He loved him.

Hiruma allowed Agon too pick him up. He carried him too the bed, and set him across it. Hiruma stared up at him. Agon kissed his lips.

He loved him.

Agon combed his hair. Hiruma let him. Hiruma’s hair was around his shoulders. He kissed Agon, again. It was shaggy, without it’s gel. Both Hiruma and Agon laughed, at this.

Hiruma was beautiful.

Agon stared at him, Hiruma’s eyes glistened, staring at him. They were a glaze of black and blue; almost like glitter. Agon could stare at him all day.

He loved him.

He held his hand, stroking him. He felt so much love in his heart, for Hiruma. He would always feel love for Hiruma, in this moment, and forever.

It was called Love.

Agon loved him.

The two got ready for Yoga. Hiruma made Nikujaga for breakfast, along with Teriyaki, for Agon, too eat. He ate it, staring at Hiruma.

He was beautiful.

They went to Yoga class. At First, Agon humped Hiruma against the check-out counter, when they were the first to arrive, and then sat themselves inside of the Yoga studio, waiting for others to join, who signed up for the eight-week course.

Agon humped Hiruma against the mat when he bent over, stretching for him. Hiruma wore black tight leggings and a sports bra. Agon licked his ass through the fabric, despite Hiruma’s protest, when he spanked him, getting him to nod.

“You’re so  _ naughty… _ ” Agon gritted his teeth. He spanked him, again. They were alone, behind closed doors, in the Yoga studio. No one had arrived yet. It was still early morning. “I can’t wait too get  _ you all to myself… _ And teach you some  _ manners... _ ” Agon tightened his grip against Hiruma’s wrist. “Get too the bathroom…”

Agon spanked Hiruma. Hiruma got up. Agon watched him. He stood, behind him, and followed him to the bathroom outside the Yoga studio, shutting the door behind them.

They made love.

Yoga started. The first couple days, it took some getting used too, because Agon couldn’t stop getting horny, seeing Hiruma bend over, and they were the only duo that was there, and everybody stared at them, because they were famous, and athletes, and such an odd couple.

Agon continued to hump Hiruma. He couldn't stand how horny he made him. How flexible his trash actually  _ was. _ He shared a mat with him. When he bent over, he was behind him. Agon couldn’t help but make love thoughts towards him.

Agon was handsome. He was deep tan, and his skin and hair was dark. Hiruma loved it. He always wore dark or bright orange compression pants, and his hair was tied back in a black, beautiful, lustrous, ponytail, that went all the way down his back.

Commoners stared at him.

His eyes were beautiful. They were hazel. Around Hiruma, they were a beautiful light amber, and during these Yoga Sessions, he would either have his Oakley Juliet’s tucked in his hair or to the side of them, near their mat,

They were a beautiful couple.

Agon was surprisingly unsurprisingly flexible. He was a god with his body, Everything came naturally to him. Hiruma didn’t mind. He thought it was funny.

And beautiful.

Agon was beautiful. All of the yoga class attendees whispered about the beautiful man fond of Hiruma. His eyes were light, and Agon was strikingly handsome. Hiruma couldn’t help but feel proud, of him, in a way. He was proud, of Agonne, for being here, with him, and making it.

He held his hand.

He loved him. Agon looked at him. He loved Hiruma, too. In a way, Hiruma and Yoga class helped Agon out, with his mental stability, and disorders, keeping him calm, but feeling like everything was alright., in the world.

He would be okay.

He breathed. It helped. A lot. Agon could tell it was helping Hiruma’s back a lot, too, as well. He was feeling better, and along with his Physical Therapy, he was doing great. Agon would go there, sometimes, and hang out with Hiruma, watching him, then the two would go to Yoga, and participate in class.

Agon loved being with Hiruma. The two didn’t participate in football. The season was over, and it had passed, but it would be back up and running again within two months, when next semester came around, and Agon and Hiruma would enroll back in school again.

Agon smiled.

He loved Hiruma. He was beautiful too him. Watching him push the yoga ball in class made him smile, working on his back, making sure to improve, hard, making sure Agon watched him.

Agon’s hazel eyes locked with his. Hiruma locked eyes with his. He loved waking up too Agon, next in the morning. He loved waking up next too him, and running his fingers through his hair, coaxing him, loving him. And when He made love too his body….

It caused Hiruma too shiver all over.

When he made love too his body…. Hiruma couldn’t help but get wet all over, and make love too the thought. It was beautiful. It was sensational.

It was loving.

Hiruma loved him.

He couldn’t think about him even more. When he made love too his body… in the shower… on the bed… inside of him and his body… Hiruma couldn’t  _ handle _ it. He was beautiful, to Hiruma.

He loved him.

Agon fucked him when they got home. He made love too his body. Hiruma moaned against the sheets, leaning over, arching his back, moaning. Agon made love to him. Hiruma moaned. He arched his neck, against Agon, throat parching.

He made slow love too him. He thrusted into him from behind. Hiruma put his head down. He was making love to him. Hiruma felt him.

“ _ Uhh…! _ ” Hiruma moaned. “Uhh…!”

Agonne was really getting inside him. Hiruma’s claws scraped the sheets, making love, too his Agon.

Agon made love too his body. His Heart. His soul. Hiruma exchanged love, with Agon. He made love too him, and late at night, they joined again.

They became One.

Hiruma loved him. Agon kissed his lips, light. Agon held Hiruma’s thighs on top of his. He kissed him, again.

“I love you,” Agon said to him. “Hiruma.”

Hiruma kissed him. Agon made out with him. He rubbed Hiruma’s thighs, with his thumbs. He kissed him. Hiruma wrapped his hand around Agon’s neck, towards the back of it, and held him, pulling him closer to him, his hand trailing down his chest, rubbing him.

“ _ Uhh… _ ” Agon heard himself moan, feeling Hiruma bite his lip, pulling away. The moonlight shone in on his face, eyes widening. Hiruma’s back laid against the pillows, Agon against him, continuing to rub his thigh. He was beautiful. Agon kissed him.

He was going to make love with him. Hiruma’s body was so beautiful. It was so pale, and in the moonlight, when the moon shone brightly on his skin—

He was more beautiful than ever.

Agon made love to him. He turned off the lamp. He came over Hiruma, and made love to him, within the sheets, Hiruma moaned, nodding. Agonne made love to him.

Hiruma loved Agon.

With all his heart.

Agon slept on Hiruma when he woke in the morning. Hiruma stroked his fingers through Agon’s hair, breathing. He was probably going to make pancakes.

He loved him.

Hiruma kissed him. Agone woke up. Hiruma smiled. Agon began to make out with him, sticking his tongue within his mouth.

He loved him.

Hiruma broke away. Agonne fell asleep, again. Hiruma laughed. He continued to stroke his hair. He loved him. He really did. His fingers stroked through his locs.

They were beautiful.

Hiruma’s eyes drifted. They began to lag, and his head turned. He was tired. He didn't get much sleep last night.

He looked at Agon.

He was moaning.

He was moaning, last night, in his sleep. Hiruma could tell that he was having a nightmare, about his mom, and Unsui.

Hiruma loved him.

He stroked him to sleep. He hushed his lips, and shushed him. It was raining, outside. Hiruma knew that thunderstorms had a role to play in Agon’s PTSD.

And his dreams.

Hiruma stroked him. Agon’s breath quickened. Hiruma laid with him until he calmed down, humming a tune, hearing him calm down, loving him.

Agon slept.

This was nothing scary, too Hiruma. He was used to it, but more importantly, he was more worried for Agon, than anything.

It was the thunderstorms that worried him.

When thunderstorms happened, it also caused Agon’s PTSD too get excited, and accelerate, mostly at night. Hiruma knew Agon’s mom had died in the ER, during a thunderstorm, when it was raining outside, but this….

Hiruma loved him.

He knew that Agonne was going to be okay, but it just worried Hiruma. That was all. He loved him. And wanted him to be okay, and he was, but…

It must’ve been so frightening for Agon, to experience this.

Every time a thunderstorm happened. Reliving his mom’s death. It was heartbreaking, for Hiruma. And it hurt Agon.

He loved him, and didn’t want to see him hurting, but he knew he’d be alright, as long as Hiruma was there, stroking his hair.

He loved him.

They woke in the morning. Hiruma loved him. He stroked his hair, each dreadlock, making sure Agonne was okay.

He was.

He was more than okay. It turned him on.

Agonne and Hiruma fooled around for a bit, playing with each other. They played with each other turning each other on. Hiruma wore lingerie for Agon. Black panty garters—

Without the panties.

Hiruma moaned. Agon moved his fingers up inside him, toying with his body, playing with his soul. Hiruma was lied up upon Agon’s lap, his ass in his hands, lying upon his stomach. Agon rubbed his ass, playing with him.

That was when Unsui called.

Agon kissed him. He kissed his ass, breaking away some, before licking into it. Hiruma nodded his head, moaning. His lips parted.

Agon kissed him. Agon continued to kiss him, making out with him there, before breaking away, rubbing him.

Agon toyed his fingers around within Hiruma. He had him on his lap, like a child, on his daddy’s lap, waiting on a beating he was going to get.

Agon spanked him.

Hiruma moaned, “ _ I’m so naughty…! _ ” Hiruma cried out. He began to cry. “ _ I’ve been naughty…! _ ” Agon enjoyed this type of pleasure, from Hiruma. He continued to spank him, “ _ I’ve been bad! I’ve been naughty…! _ ”

Hiruma  _ moaned. _ Agon couldn’t  _ stand _ it. Hiruma was so sexy. Agon could hardly hold himself together.

“ _ You’ve been naughty…. _ ” Agon whispered in his ear. He grabbed hiruma’s ass, stroking him. He couldn’t handle it. Hiruma in his  _ lingerie. _ He spanked him. “You’ve been so  _ naughty _ …  _ you’re making me crazy. _ ”

Agon shivered. He gripped Hiruma’s ass, again. He licked in his ear, sucking on the tips of him, spanking him. He sucked on the lobes, continuing to rub him, spanking his body.

Hiruma’s ass was so fine.

He was so pretty. Hiruma was so fine, too Agon. he thought of him as pretty, and beautiful, too him. He played with his body, making love too it, with his hands, fingering Hiruma slightly, toying with him.

He was beautiful.

Agon kissed down Hiruma’s body. Hiruma felt him lay his lips upon his ass, leaning forward, pressing his lips into his ass. Hiruma nodded.

He moaned.

Hiruma nodded, feeling Agon lick into him, playing with his body. Hiruma bent over, feeling Agon inside him, outstretching his hands, moaning.

“ _ I’ve been naughty… _ ” Hiruma repeated, nodding his head, eyes glistening, with tears, biting his lip. He looked up at Agon. “ _ I’ve been bad…! _ ”

Agon continued to spank him. Hiruma continued to moan, throwing his head back, gasping, moaning, breath parching.

Agon loved him. Seeing Hiruma this way… turned Agon  _ on _ . Oh, he couldn’t help it. He couldn’t  _ stand _ the way Hiruma made him feel.

He got turned on.

Agon loved Hiruma. He flipped him over on his back, and gave him light kisses, down the side of his neck, his eggshell white skin just glistening in the sunlight. Agon held his hand. Hiruma was beautiful, too him.

Agon looked up at him.

Hiruma looked at him. He thought he was beautiful to him, too. He gave him a light kiss upon his mouth. He was ready. Agon stroked his thighs, as they were up, against him, and soon, his sides. Agon came between them. Hiruma was beautiful.

He held his hand.

Hiruma tightened his grip in it. He moaned.   _ “Agonne,!!! _ ” He moaned deeply. Deep, beseeching moans, came from Hiruma, beneath the sheets. His claws scraped Agonne’s back, digging into it. Agon nodded.

“ _ Trash… _ ” Agon could hardly contain himself, breathing harshly. He squeezed his palm. Hiruma nodded, huffing, giving Agon notice, he was going to cum. Agon nodded. He could feel Hiruma. Hiruma was still in lingerie.

Agon took it off with his teeth.

Hiruma stroked his hair when Agon laid with him. It was night. It was when Unsui called. He was asking about his brother. If he would see Dad for his birthday.

Hiruma looked at him. “Agonne’s sleeping,” he told Unsui, matter-of-factly, “But, I’ll ask him for you when he wakes up.”

Hiruma looked at the time, it was around 11, and Agonne was still sleeping. His medication made him very tired.

Agon snored.

Hiruma smiled. Agonne was so pretty. He combed his fingers through Agon’s hair. It was so long. It was hard to believe they had just finished washing it days ago. It was so long, and there was so much of it, too. Between the two of them, they got it done though. Hiruma couldn’t complain.

Hiruma was tired. He yawned. He had drifted in and out of sleep when Agon slept. He had murmurs in his sleep which caused Hiruma to wake up, checking if he was okay.

Agonne was okay.

He just had nightmares every now and then. Hiruma understood that. He was okay with that. He understood, completely.

He continued to stroke Agon’s hair. He was beautiful. He continued to doze off as Unsui talked about Agon’s stay for a week or two, while Hiruma slept, blankly, phone barely being able to be held in hand. Hiruma drifted off. Unsui took notice. He hung up the phone.

“Goodnight,” he said. “Hiruma.”

He hung up the phone.

Hiruma returned. He looked at the phone. It was around 12 at midnight. Hiruma hung it up. He hung it with a sigh, and got up from bed, with Agon’s grumble. Hiruma smiled. He brushed his teeth, yawned, and gargled mouthwash, before returning to bed with Agonne.

He slept.

In the morning, Agon packed his bags. Hiruma would be coming a week later. He still had things to sort out at Saikyoudai. Agon kissed him goodbye.   
“Goodbye,” he said, breaking away. “Hiruma.”

Hiruma saw his eyes. They were golden. Hiruma smiled. He kissed him. “Goodbye,” he said, “My Agonne.”

HIruma watched him leave. He wore Agonne’s white formal tee-shirt. He was taking a train, over too Kantou, and would be spending a week at his dad’s house, before Hiruma came, and spent another week with him, there.

Agon was beautiful. He wore his black  _ Space Jam _ tune squad hoodie and gym shorts, with compression leggings and some matching black jordan flip flops. He looked at Hiruma.

He was beautiful. Hiruma watched him leave. Agon fell asleep on the train. He ate some ramen noodles Hiruma had heated up for him on the train before he left, even though he knew it wasn’t good for his system. He had 3 of them.

Agon laughed. He fell asleep on the train, again. He slept an hour, before he arrived. It was quiet. There wasn’t a lot of paparazzi around him. Agon enjoyed taking trains. Even though he had his own car, he didn’t really feel like driving. Japanese didn’t really do that. Everywhere he went, he was used to taking trains. Especially in Tokyo.

He missed his dad.

Agon thought about him. He was going to go see him. Hiruma thought that it was a good idea to see him. So did Unsui. His dad hadn’t seen him since his loss at the game.

Agon got out the train. He grabbed his bags. It had been awhile, since he had visited, and came back home to Kanagawa.

Unsui picked him up at the station. “Hey, Agon,” Unsui greeted him as he sat down, in the passenger's seat, gruffly, sitting his things down. “How’re you doing?”   
Agon gruffed. It had been a while since Unsui had seen Agon. Yeah, he had talked too Agon, over the phone, and he had seemed well, but with Agon… you just never knew.

“Yeha,” Agon ended up saying. He put his chin on his knuckles. “Just shut up and drive, Unko-chan.”

Unsui’s lip fell. “Alright,” he said. He looked down at the road. He smiled. They started down the road on their journey home. Agon looked out the window.

He ate his cup noodles Hiruma had packed in his bookbag he had reheated on the train. He ate it while Unsui drove down the road. He missed Hiruma.

They arrived at the twins’ home. Agon remembered it. It was two stories. Unsui still lived here, from time to time, since Enma was close to home, and in Kanagawa’s district.  _ Hiruma should be here. _ Agon thought to himself, looking at the home.

He was going to be lonely.

“It’s going to be okay, Agon,” Unsui said to him, giving him a cheerful smile, clapping him on the back. Agon smirked. He looked forward.

“Yeah.” Agon said. He gritted his teeth. He moved forward. He opened the door to his house. His father greeted him.

“Hello, Agon-chan,” he said, standing in his green yukata, resting on his cane. He wore socks with sandals, and reached to hug Agon.

“Hello, Oto-san.” Agon called him. He reached down to welcome his hug. Agon was getting better with people, Unsui realized. Agon sighed. Unsui stopped. Unsui realized he wasn’t.

It was out of sorrow.

That was why Agon welcomed his hug. He was in pain. He missed him. Hiruma. He missed his lover. And he missed his dad.

He had lost his family.

And he missed his mom. He missed her. A lot. Agon broke away from him, with a sigh. “I’m going…. to be in my room,” Agon let him know. “Oto-san.”

Agon left them. Unsui stood near his father. He looked at him. Unsui’s father held his hand, looking at Agon tread down the hallway, to his old room.

“He’s sad,” his father had told Unsui. “Unsui-chan,”

Unsui looked at him. “Yeah” he said. “He is.”

Agon laid on his back. He fell asleep in bed.

He missed Hiruma.

Morning came. Agon woke up and washed his face. His eyes were hazel. He really missed Hiruma. He let his hair down, and stroked his fingers through it. It was down his back, now. He looked behind him. His eyes caught the mirror.

They were amber.

_ He really missed Hiruma, huh? _ He stroked his fingers through his hair. He brushed his hair back. They were bright amber, too. He really missed him, huh? He closed his eyes, and breathed. He would be okay. Hiruma would be here, soon.

He masutbated to him.

Agon couldn’t  _ stand _ it. He couldn’t stand being away from Hiruma. He couldn’t stand being away from him. He wanted to fuck his  _ body,  _ right in front of him. He loved him. He really loved him. He really loved… Hiruma.

He gasped.

Agon came into his hand. It was a lot. He wanted to cum into Hiruma’s body. Hiruma’s body always felt right, in his hand, in his mouth,

On his dick.

Agon couldn’t stand it. He leaned his head against the shower wall, and panted. He clenched his fist. He wanted Hiruma here.

With him.

Together. So he could share his body with him. In the shower. And with Hiruma, so he could administer his medication.

Agon looked up. His eyes were green. He clenched his fist. They always did that. Ever since he was little. He could never figure them out.

His mom could.

She swung him on a swing. He remembered sitting on her lap, and her singing a song, “Agon’s eyes, Agon’s eyes, Agon’s eyes, so green~!” she sung, rocking him on the swing. “Agon’s eyes, Agon’s eyes, green like the gras—!”

She fell.

Agon looked behind him. His mom had fallen, off the swing. “Mom!” he shouted, reaching behind him. She had blood coming from her mouth. She laughed. She had convinced him it was from the fall, but, Agon knew.

It was from her tuberculosis.

She didn’t tell Unsui.

Agon didn’t feel the need. Agon came back. His eyes were hazel, again. They began to shift back to amber, pretty quickly. Agon didn’t remember how long he was in the shower. Probably for 20 minutes. Usually, Hiruma held him while he slept, and rocked him, because he was tired.

Anti-depressants were hard, huh?

Agon got out of the shower. He washed his face. It was a good shower. He looked at the dragon tattoo on his back through the mirror in the shower. It was tribal, and black. He had scrapes down his back, from Hiruma’s claws, when they dug inside his his skin with they fucked.

When he made love to him.

When he shared his body with him. His soul. His mind. His heart, When they became One, being. When the two became one, flying high in the sky.

He would always love Hiruma.

He would always love that demon.

He made him one. He always made Agon feel…

Like he was complete. And for that, Agon could never forget,

But always forgive Hiruma

For making him feel whole.

Human inside.

Like he wasn’t a mistake.

Agon got out of the shower, and wrapped a towel around his waist. He walked out of the bathroom, and slung the towel over his shoulder, forgetting that Unsui was in the house, and always got mad for Agon when he was nude without a towel around his waist around the house.

“Agon—!” Unsui said, shocked. He covered his eyes. “God—! Would you—Would you put some clothes on? Jeez!”

Agon gruffed. “Sorry.” he said. “Didn’t mean too.” Agon walked ahead. He wrapped the twoel around his dreadlocks and dried them, in a head rag. He looked for some food in the refrigerator. He poured some orange juice.

Usni walked out. He still found him in the kitchen, naked.

“Jesus, Agon—!” Unsui shouted. He covered his eyes again. “What did I tell you?! Put on some goddamn clothes!”

Unsui’s yelling could’ve possibly woken up their dad. Unsui was being a wound up bitch, again. Agon rolled his eyes.

“Okay,” he yawned. He rolled his eyes. Agon’s eyes were extremely bright today, Unsui noticed. They were a bright amber. Unsui looked away, seeing if they would change.

They didn’t.

“Agon.” Unsui said. Agon looked. “Have your eyes always been like that, today?”

“Yeah.” Agon answered. “Why? Don’t ask any questions.”   
Agon slammed the door shut. Unsui squinted his eyes.

That made no sense, but then again, Agon made no sense. In his Genius way, Agon always made sense, but made the sense, senseless. But, that was his brother. Over time, Unsui had gotten used to it, and him, and learned not to question him, unless he felt the need.

He didn’t feel the need.

He let Agon go. He didn't question him. Agon looked sad. Ever since the Phillipines, Unsui had grown closer, too Agon. He could feel when he was, sad. Hurt. In pain. Even his eyes. They had bags under them, but they looked the same.

He was in pain.

Agon knew he missed Hiruma. He could feel it. He wanted his lover there, with him. He had been used too going to Yoga studios in the morning that he felt lonesome when Hiruma wasn’t with him. He missed him. The two had been going since the semester started.

He hadn't told Unsui and his dad he stopped going to school.

Only for a while. He would go back,... once he started feeling better. Hiruma, too. Agon walked away. He entered his bedroom, and shut the door. Unsui looked at him.

Agon was sad.

Agon usually kept all of his medication with him. In his bag. It was a sports duffle bag. Hiruma usually packed it for him. He heated up the cup noodle packet Hiruma had packed for him before he left, in his duffle bag.

“Here,” he said, kissing his cheek. He watched him leave, near the door. “So you won’t get hungry.” Hiruma took the noodle packet out of the microwave, and handed it to Agon. “Here  so you won’t get hungry, again.”   
Agon and Hiruma laughed. Agon stared at the packet. “Thanks.” he said. “Hiruma.” Hiruma and Agon had made love before he left. Agon had spanked Hiruma over the counter and bent him over before he left. He fucked him good.

He loved him.

Agon woke up. He had fallen asleep with the cup noodle cup in his hands. The chopsticks were still in his left hand. Agon laughed. He looked at the time.

It was around 7 o’clock. Agon laughed and thought about masturbating to Hiruma. He had been sleeping the whole day, but he was tired. He missed Hiruma. He hadn’t been out of his room all day. He had decided to help his dad, yesterday, with the yardwork, but that didn’t work out, as Agon when to his room, and fell asleep.

He fell asleep today, to.

Agon smirked. Hiruma would probably make fun of him. He would probably say, “You huge jerk-off. You can’t just sleep-off on work like that. You got practice to do! Kekekeke!” And stroke his hair, rubbing hm for bed, before he laid with him, for the night, before the it was over. “Agonne.”

Agonne woke up.

It was night. It was nine o’clock. Agon thought about mastrubating to Hiruma, again. It was high-time he ought too. He laughed. He did anyway. He grabbed his phone, and stared at a sext Hiruma had sent it to him during the day.

It was beautiful.

Hiruma was in black lingerie. He was in garters, and with light stockings, attached to the buckles. He was naughty. Agon wanted to spank him. He bit his lip.

His trash was so  _ bad. _

Agon moaned. He motioned himself underneath the covers. Hiruma was so hot. He masturbated to him. Hiruma sent him another sext. It was him bent over, naughty, exposing his ass to the camera.

_ Spank me.  _ He  said in the caption.

Agon bit his lip. Oh, he couldn’t  _ stand _ it. The way Hiruma made him feel.  _ You’re so bad.  _ Agon typed into his phone, biting his lip, hoping for Hiruma to send another sext.

He did.

Hiruma was on his back. He was fingering himself, in Agon’s t-shirt. Agon couldn't’ stand it! Hiruma had taken the time to get dressed in his white-tee while he masturbated and drenched his cum in it…!

It was because he missed him.

Agon bit his lip. Hiruma understood that Agon missed him. He loved him. Hiruma loved him, to. He wanted to be with him. See him. Share his body with him. His soul. And become one with him. In the shower. On the bed. On the counter.

Between the sheets.

In their love, together. Hiruma stopped. It was around 11, now. Hiruma had fallen asleep next to Agon. He was on speaker. He had called him around 11, and fallen asleep, listening too Agon ramble on about his day, mid-talking, sleeping when he finished one of his sentences, putting his head down on the pillow, closing his eyes.

He had fallen asleep.

Hiruma had loved listening too Agon fall asleep. He loved seeing him fall asleep. He loved being with him when he fell asleep. Hell, he even liked hearing him sleep. Agonne was beautiful, too him. Hiruma stared at his phone.

Agon thought he was beautiful, too.

Hiruma smiled. He fell asleep. He had been taking care of things at Saikyoudai all day. He was tired. Agon and him were famous. Because of that, they had missed a lot of school, but had caught up with all their work, before they decided to take a semester off.

Agon was smart.

He was intelligent. Just seeing him work turned Hiruma on, Hiruma stroked himself underneath the covers. He rolled on his back. He was still in Agon’s t-shirt. He loved him.

He masturbated too him.

Agon woke up. He heard him. He licked his phone screen, checking on Hiruma, hearing him moan.

“ _ Agonne…. _ ’ he gave out. “ _ Ai shiteru… My Agonne….! _ ”

He was close to coming. This turned Agonne on. He reached below himself and began to stroke his member, underneath the covers. He gasped. His breath husked on the phone screen, panting. Hiruma was  _ so hot…! _  Agon couldn’t  _ stand _ it.!

He came.

He loved him. Hiruma breathed. Agonne was beautiful to him. His hands were covered in cum. Hiruma breathed, hard. He couldn’t stand it. He couldnt’ stand the way Agonne made him feel.

He couldn’t stand the way… Agonne made him love…

Him.

Agonne talked with him until midnight. He really missed Hiruma. He made him feel complete. He made him feel whole. Like his mom was here.

Like he wasn’t broken china, anymore.

Agonne sniffled. “I love you…” he told Hiruma. “Hiruma.” He wiped tears from his eyes. He missed Hiruma. He hated… how he had to be with this way. He couldn’t help it. He missed him. A lot. “Hiruma…”

Hiruma heard him breathe. His eyes widened. “Agonne…” Hiruma spoke to him. He looked at his phone screen. Agonne ended the call.

Hiruma laid his head back down.

He stroked his phone screen until Agonne called him back. “Sorry..” Agon apologized. “Hiruma.”

Agonne’s eyes were green. He stared at the moonlight entering his boyhood bedroom window in his room. He laid on his back. He wiped his eyes.

“I really miss my mom.” he told Hiruma. “Hiruma.”

“Mm..” Hiruma spoke to him. “I can tell, my Agonne.”

Hiruma was filled with so much love. He reminded Agon so much of his mom. Agon loved him. He held his phone. He kissed him.

He pulled away from the screen.

“I really miss you.” he told him. “Hiruma.” He explained to Hiruma about his mom, and how he reminded him of her, and he missed her, a lot. He loved her. He really did.

He loved hiruma, too.

“I miss her,” he finished explaining to Hiruma, feeling him listen, closing his eyes. “She made me feel… complete.” Hiruma breathed. “She made me feel… like I wasn’t other than. She made me feel… Love.”

Agon sat up. He ran his fingers through his hair. “I just wanna make love to you in the shower,” he spoke to him, out of his sheets. He reached down and began to stroke. “ _ And just bend you over and spank your body— _ ”

“ _ Agonne.! _ ” Hiruma moaned. “Just lick me  _ already… _ ” he spoke quickly. “Just give me some head.”

Agonne smirked. He began to lick his phone screen with his tongue. “I am right now,” he said to him, in a low tone. He glazed his tongue across one of Hiruma’s selfies. A sext. His ass was out, and he was on his back, with his legs spread, in leather garters, on the back of his bed spread, lips parted. He smirked. “Hiruma.”

Hiruma moaned. He shuddered. “ _ Agonne. _ ” he couldn’t stand it. Agonne was alone. Without it. Hiruma understood it. That Agon needed this time. With his family. He’d come next week, but for now…

He loved him.

“ _ Agonnne… _ ” Hiruma moaned, feeling himself. He lathered his ass with precum, sticking his fingers deeply inside himself. He stroked himself, fucking faster, breathing. He wished Agonne was there too fuck him.

Eat him out.

Make love to him. Agon breathed. He could hear it. Hiruma’s fingers slicking out of his body, colliding with his sweet skin. Agon moaned.

Hiruma was so hot.

He could swear Hiruma was driving him  _ crazy. _ He was getting so turned  _ on. _ Hiruma breathing. He panted. Hiruma moaning. Agon moaned. He licked his phone screen.

He groaned.

_ “Aw… Hiruma… _ ” Agon groaned. He fucked himself faster. “ _ You’re so hot…. _ ” His tongue hung outside his mouth. His tounge piercing tapped the screen. He licked it. “ _ You’re so hot… _ ”

Agon had ADHD. His mind was everywhere. He was so horny. He couldn’t stand it. Hiruma made him this way. He was so  _ hot. _

Agon couldn’t  _ stand _ it.

He came.

Hiruma let him sleep. Agon cleaned himself up. He took a nap. He fell asleep, next to Hiruma, who watched him, breathing. Soon, he fell asleep, putting his head down, closing his eyes.

Hiruma fell asleep. He snoozed.

It was morning. Morning came. Hiruma woke up. He made himself some coffee, yawning, stretching. He changed into Agonne’s formal tee, and took a shower, masturbating to him, washing his body and brushed his teeth. He got out. He gargled some mouthwash.

He got dressed.

He wore a black and red Saikyoudai windbreaker with black leggings and a sports bra, along with black and red lebron 11’s.

He went to practice.

There, his team was there. “Alright!” Hiruma shouted, loud and clear. “Gather ‘round.”

Practice was still in session. It was still in order, even though the season had ended. This would be the last. Hiruma hadn’t showed up for the past two days, even though he had asked Mamori to continue practice without him. Taka and Yamato had taken over as team-captains while Agon and Hiruma were gone.

Agon was gone, too.

It was only Hiruma.

“What’s up?” Yamato put his helmet on his hip, taking it off. He stood, with the others. “Is something wrong?”

Hiruma looked away. “I need the entire team to be here,” he said, face cold. “Everyone. Fucking everybody needs to stand, right where I am.”

Hiruma put his hand on his hip. It was serious. His face was cold. He wasn’t even dressed for practice. The entire team was called. Seniors, sophomores, Juniors; even Freshman came too the scene, too see their long lost captain.

“Where’s Agon-san?” Ikkyu asked, looking around.

Hiruma tsked. He bit his lip. “Agonne’s gone,” he had meant to say, looking at his team, but he stopped himself, realizing he was being intimate. He couldn’t help it. He smiled. He loved that man. 

“Agonne and I won’t be here, Next Year,” Hiruma began to say, smirking. The entire team stood in shock, muttering amongst themselves, some, louder than others—

“WHAT?!” Ikkyu, Banba (more quietly than the others), Juumonji, Taka, Yamato, and Akaba joined with unison.

“What does this mean?” Taka asked him. “Hiruma.”   
HIruma smirked. “It all means that we won’t be here.” he put his hands on his hips. “You’ll have to take over, for a little while.” He held up three fingers. “Three months.” he said. “Three months, and we’ll be back.”

“Oni…” Ikkyu stood in silence. “Hey,” he said, looking up. “This doesn’t make sense. What did Agon-san have to say, about all, of this?”   
Hiruma looked at him. His cold blue eyes pierced him. “He agreed.” he said. Hiruma still felt intimate. He smirked. “He agreed, with me. We arrived at this decision, together.’

He felt his stomach, placing his hand over it. He still felt intimate. Agon’s warmth had filled him. He looked up. Yamato’s gaze had met his.

“Hiruma.” Yamato had said. Hiruma looked at him. “Why are you taking time off? The football season just ended. We still have time to practice, off season—It’s no rush. Just because the game ended and we lost doesn’t mean we have to give up,”   
“We’re not giving up,” Hiruma told him. He smiled. Weakly. “We’re just… taking time off.” He held his stomach, again. He stopped smiling. “Agonne has decided this, as well. We’re not changing our decision.”

“Why are you giving up?” Yamato wanted too ask him, “Hiruma.”

He didn’t. He understood why Hiruma was taking time off. He clenched his fist. He looked up.

“Then,” he said. “Answer this.” He raised one finger, pointing at him, matter of judgement. “Why are you taking time off?”

 

“Is Agon sick?” Taka asked, eyes blazing. “Hiruma.”   
Hiruma stared at him. Long and cold. In these moments, Hiruma’s eyes always seemed so cold. And dark.

“Yeah.” Hiruma decided to be honest. “He is.”

“And you’re sick as well?” Taka asked. “Hiruma.”

“My back.” Hiruma opened up. “It needs time to heal. It’s going to take at least three months for this to happen.”

“When did this happen?” Yamato asked, growing concerned. “Hiruma?”   
“During practice,” Hiruma answered. He sighed. “Doesn’t matter. I’ve already started treatment for it. It’s been this way since the Rice Bowl. I’ll be fine.”   
Hiruma looked around. Everyone’s faces looked puzzled. Even Ikkyu had a dark look on his face. Hiruma looked at him.

They’d be fine.

“Hiruma.” Yamato spoked up. Hiruma looked up. “Thank you. For your service.” He smiled. He hung his hand out, for a handshake. The entire team bagen to clap, whooting, chanting Agon and Hiruma’s names. Hiruma’s eyes widened. Then they squinted, in a grin.

“Don’t get fukcing lazy on me now,” he told Yamato. “Fucking Wild Hair.”

He shook his hand. During the time, Hiruma gave each player a training regimen for the Off-season, as training Off-Season was just as important as training On-season. Eight months of Football Off-Season, just to train for the three months they were in season, to play their best, at the peak of their conditions.

Conditioning would begin in March. Hiruma couldn’t wait. He would begin school, then, with Agonne. Three months would’ve passed by.

This Semester would be over.

Of rest.

Hiruma went home. He laid back on his bed. He rubbed himself. He looked at Agon. He looked at a photo of the two of them. Agon was smiling. It was whenever they were in the Philippines, and had asked a traveler to take a photo of the two of them.

Agon stood behind him. He leant over, and put his head down on Hiruma’s shoulder, grinning, while Hiruma held up his large sunhat in his black bikini, laughing, looking at him.

He loved him.

Hiruma looked away. He raised his hand towards the sky, and looked at his palm, outstretched to the ceiling. His nails were long.

Agon loved them, too.

He wished he could just scrape them down his back, and clench them when Agon made good love too him. He clenched his fist.

He loved him.

Hiruma fell asleep. He laid his head back against the pillow, and rested. He imagined a football in his hands. Hiruma wanted to play in the NFL. He wanted to be the first Japanese, to actually make it there. Too actually play on an American team.

And stay there.

He wanted to prove, to himself, that he could do it. All of his hard work did not go to waste, and was not go too vain. Yeah, he was an idiot, for Dreaming, but Hiruma would keep on being that idiot.

Along with Sena.

Hiruma woke up. He made Nikujaga. It was around six. He snapchatted Agon, showing him the noodles baking in the pot, much too Agon’s awakement, from his nap, getting turned on.

He wanted to eat them.

Hiruma slurped his noodles in bed. He stared at the blank flat screen in front of him. He turned it on. It was on CNN, and the sports section was broadcasting past interviews with players, including Agon and Hiruma. It was his first one. With Agon.

He kissed him.

He remembered that moment. When Agon had claimed him. Hiruma chewed on the teriyaki chicken in his mouth as he watched. He smirked. He shut it off, seeing enough memories, for today.

He loved him.

He loved Agon. Agon woke up on Thursday. He had a restful time at his dad’s. It had been getting easier. He loved it. He was resting, now.

He was on his back. He thought to himself. He had spent some time with his dad, and played shogi, at the table, while his father talked about his day.

Agon enjoyed him.

He enjoyed his family. He didn’t really say, it, but, he did. He wasn’t emotional, about these sorts of things, but, he did admit, to himself, that he did care about Unsui. His mom. And his dad. He cared about them all, in Kantou.

It was just hard to say it.

It was stupid if he didn't, but, like many things, Agon was aware of the things that was swirling around within him. His love for Hiruma. And how much rest he needed.

He needed a lot of it.

He didn’t get tired, during football games, but that didn’t mean that Agon wasn’t sleepy, and needed rest. He had endless stamina. He didn’t feel the need to try, and test it.

He only wanted to get better.

Agon could run the 40-yard dash a 4.6. He was a Super World-Class Star player. With Hiruma, he would reach the top. And make their dreams possible.

He would reach the top. With him.

He loved him.

On Friday, Agon helped with the yard. He helped mow it, and do things around the house, resting. He rested on the couch, reading an old magazine he had found on the lamp desk, beside him. Unsui looked at him, walking inside, from checking the mail.

_ Agon.... _ In that way, Unsui thought, made him think about the time in his life he really hated Agon. Where he strived, to be an individual, and not have Agon a part of his life. Agon always knew, he thought to himself, looking away. He noticed Unsui behind him. He always did.

“Hey,” Agon greeted. “Unko-chan.”

“Hey…” Unsui saw him. “Agon.”

Unsui was always so stunned, by Agon. Agon always looked like he was on autopilot. Agon stood. He wore an orange tank and white pants. His dreads reached down and long his back. They were so dark.

Agon looked like he was in another place.

Agon walked away. He walked back to his room and shut the door, yawning again. He took off his shirt and pants, and crashed on the bed, sleeping.

He fell asleep.

Unsui always felt like Agon was worlds away from him. He never understood, him, in the end, but little by little, he began to understand Agon, why his brother, was the way he was.

And he accepted him.

“Agon…” Unsui stared at his door.

His brother was sure interesting.

Saturday came. Hiruma came, on that day. He had his bags packed and everything. His luggage was at the door. He rang the doorbell. Agon came and got him.

He scooped him up, and carried him against his waist. Hiruma smiled. He carried him back to his room, and shut the door. His father and Unsui stared at him as they had just left his luggage at the door.

“Those two…” Unsui’s lip fell.

Agon laid Hiruma against the mattress. He came over him. He made love to him. At night, he came and got Hiruma’s bags from the door after he slept with him. He stood. He wore black pajama pants that were see through. In his own way, Agon guessed this was his own form of lingerie, for Hiruma.

Hiruma was hot.

He dropped the bags off in his room, and shut the door behind him. His hair was lingered back into a ponytail. His hair was dark, and black. It was long, and lustrous. Hiruma remembered running his fingers within it when they slept together, in bed.

“Come back too bed,” Hiruma told him. “My Agonne.” He was on his side, His chest was exposed. His arm was resting on his side. Hiruma was so curvy. Agon bit his lip. He took off his pants. And came back too bed.

They made love.

Unsui could hear them. They had been making love all day, at least, since Hiruma came home, that Saturday, earlier in the day. Even Unsui, could hear them through his noise canceling headphones. Mostly, Hiruma. Unsui grunted. He grabbed his pillows and blanket, and stuffed the comic book he was reading under his arm, and headed out towards the living room.

He had been catching up on Spider-Man, recently. They were making a new movie. Unsui wanted to catch up, as long as he had time. They hadn't really had a lot of time to themselves, ever since his journey to the Rice Bowl started. 

And his journey to figure himself out.

Agon rested. He kissed his lips, in bed. Hiruma nodded. Agon rested above him. He was on his elbow. Hiruma kissed his lips, again.

It was dark out.

Morning came. They made love on the counter. Agon loved him. It was early in the morning, so no one was awake. Agon had went back to sleep. Hiruma had cleaned himself up and put on light lingerie and a black robe by the time Unsui woke up. He had on black slippers.

“Morning,” Unsui gruffly said to him, “Hiruma.”

Hiruma was busy making pancakes for Agon. He clung to his robe tightly, with a biscuit in his mouth. Hiruma made pancakes for the two of them on the stove, and read Newspapers to pass the time. Agon woke up.

Unsui looked at Hiruma. He had never really thought about it, but Hiruma was a guy. He was such a guy. He ate so much. So far, he had downed six biscuits, and was making more, to share with him and Agon. Even though he was wearing a light black robe, and house slippers, Hiruma was such a male.

Hiruma got grabbed and kissed, by Agon. They made out. Hiruma nodded. Agon came against him, and lifted him by his thigh, onto the counter. Unsui stared at them.

“Guys—!” Unsui started to say. Hiruma’s eyes rolled. Agon kissed down his neck. Hiruma spread his thighs, as Agon came between them. His nails scraped down his back, clenching his skin.

He moaned.

“Not on the counter!” Unsui snapped. “Agon.”

Agon looked at him. “Ah, shut up, unko-chan.” Agon drawled out. He gave him a bored expression, separating from Hiruma, some. A trail of saliva left his lip. He wiped it. Hiruma licked down his neck, kissing him. “You’re being such a buzz kill.”

He kissed Hiruma’s lip, lightly when he came up to meet him. He tongued him. Hiruma nodded. He stared at the two of them. It was like they were rabbits, in spring time. More so, Agon. Hiruma nodded, kissing back into him. He placed his tongue in his mouth.

They made out.

Hiruma and Agon ate breakfast together at the table. They had six pancakes, each. He fed Hiruma some of his own, drenched in syrup. In return, Hiruma fed him some of his, drenched in syrup, Agon pulling away, sucking on the tip of Hiruma’s fork slowly, smirking.

He laughed biting into his pancakes.

He sucked Hiruma’s dick in bed, when they got there. He looked at him, groaning. Hiruma stared down at him, placing his hand within his dreadlocks, forcing him down. 

Hiruma jerked him off in bed later, when Agon had woken up from his nap, and kissed him. Hiruma jerked him off hard. And right. And gripped him with strength. He spilled all over Hiruma’s hand.

Agon had his hand behind his head, and held Hiruma’s hand with his other, while his lover’s other hand jerked him off, stroking him up and down, thumbing over his flaps, loving upon him. Hiruma kissed him, making out with him. He loved him. He really did.

Agon had secreted so much. He always did. He flowed so much upon his hand. Hiruma kissed him. He had begun to make out with him. Agon moaned into him.

He made love to him.

Hiruma did. Agon slept. At night. They made out. Hiruma kissed over his mouth. Agon was lying on his back. His hand was behind his head. Hiruma was on his elbow. He ran his fingers through Agon’s hair, stroking it.

His eyes were hazel.

They blazed amber when he looked at Hiruma.

Hiruma loved him. “I love you.” he said to him. “Agonne.”

“ _ Ai shiteru. _ ” Agonne said to him. “Hiruma.”

Hiruma stared at him. His eyes were beautiful, and golden. They both smiled, and laughed. Hiruma kissed him. He breathed warmth, into him. Hiruma laughed, pulling away. Agon grabbed the side of his face, pressing his palm against Hiruma’s cheek. Hiruma clasped his palm against him, with his nails. His nails scraped Agon’s skin.

Agon liked it.

He kissed Hiruma’s forehead, loosely. He couldn’t wait to be with Hiruma, alone, in a hotel. He kissed him, again. He kissed down his face, and whispered naughty things in his ear, biting on the tips of it.

Hiruma nodded. He let Agon bend him over, and spank him, turning off the lamp. Agon pressed his face against Hiruma’s ass, and began to lick it, looking up at him.

He was beautiful.

Agon ate him out. He ate him out, at night. Hiruma moaned. Agon spanked him. “You’ve been  _ naughty, _ ” Agon told him, spanking him, again. Hiruma nodded.

“ _ I’ve been naughty….! _ ” Hiruma repeated, hands below him, in a pair of black laced heels. He was naked. Agon spanked him, again. “ _ I’ve been bad…!” _

Agon kissed him, into his ass, licking him. He made out with him, there. He ducked between him, and licked his balls, lightly, toying with him. Hiruma shivered. Agon continued to lick him, toying with his body, underneath him.

Agonne was beautiful.

Morning came. Agonne and Hiruma told his Dad and Unsui that they were taking a semester off from school. It had happened when they had joined too have breakfast around their coffee table, on their knees, in traditional fashion.

“We’re… going to take a Semester off of school,” Hiruma told their dad. “Fucking Dad.” He had been holding Agon's hand. He rubbed his thumb over it. He loved him.

“Oh.” Unsui looked up. He looked at his father. “That’s what it was.”

Unsui and his father had been talking. Agon had decided to stay a week with them, and another, with him. Unsui had wanted his brother to come over, and see his dad, as his father hadn’t seen Agon since their loss at their game. Agon had mentally been ill. He hadn’t been feeling well, and Hiruma had been staying at home with him, since.

That’s what it had been.

Unsui understood. Unsui didn’t know it was that serious. “My back,” Hiruma began to tell them, opening up. His eyes seemed like glitter. “Has been unwell… since April.” He breathed. “Right now,” His face was dark. “I’m working on it, too improve its health, and Agonne’s. That is why, we’re taking off some time, from school.”

“Will you return?” Agon’s father asked him. His lime green eyes lingered on him. Agon looked down at Hiruma’s hand. He smiled.

“Yeah,” Agon said, speaking up. “We will.”   
Agon understood why he himself, had taken off school. He needed it. This time. Too rest. With Hiruma. Hiruma did, to. He needed to rest, as well. Hiruma as Head-Captain of an All-Star football team was rough, and Hiruma had shown up for every practice, even whenever it wasn’t canceled, too check on the stadium and equipment, and make sure it was okay, when Agon was down and resting.

Hiruma was a great Captain.

Agon kissed him. They began to make out. Agon’s dad looked at him. “Agon,” he began to say. Agon pulled away, slowly. He looked at Hiruma. “Are you… okay?”   
He stared down at his hand. It clasped Hiruma’s. He ran his thumb over it. Hiruma squeezed him. Agon took a deep breath. He breathed.

“Yeah,” he answered. “For now.”

Agon had always been silent, about his mental struggles, but Agon’s dad knew that he had it rough. He remembered the hug Agon had welcomed out of sorrow too his dad when he arrived. Home.

He just wanted to be at home and rest.

Agon breathed. Hiruma looked at him. Hiruma wiped his eye, below his tear, to wipe it away from him, when he cried. This was tough. Agon was never open, but, he loved his family.

He loved them.

“I’ve been… okay,” Agon answered too his father, looking up at him. “Dad.”

Agon laid his head down on the table. Hiruma stroked his scalp while he slept, loosely. Hiruma breathed. He loved Agon.

He really did.

Hiruma saw Agon’s dad dismiss the table, and clean up breakfast, with Hiruma and Unsui’s help, once Agon woke up, looking around.

“I’m going to head back to the room,” Agon said Hiruma, loosely. “Hiruma.”

Agon kissed his cheek. He headed back to the room. He wore a white t-shirt and gray pajama pants. Hiruma watched him close the door behind him.

He joined him in bed when he was done cleaning up.

He smiled. He held Agonne’s hand in bed, kissing his palm, smirking. “I’m so proud of you,” Hiruma smirked, “My Agonne.”

Agonne smirked. “Why?” he questioned. “All I did was confess to my father, damn trash.” Agon wanted to squeeze his ass. “Hm.”

Hiruma smirked. “I am.” he said, again. “Kekekekeke,”

He kissed him, leaning over. He continued to hold his palm while Agon kissed him, squeezing his hand, holding him.

Hiruma broke away.

He loved him.

A trail of saliva trailed his lips. Agon started at him. His eyes were bright golden. Hazel. Amber, in the light. Sunlight shown in the room. 

Agon loved him.

He kissed him. Hiruma bit his lip.

He loved him, to.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nigga, like fr, this one of my favorite chapters.
> 
> I love how Agon and Hiruma make love. Like fr, it's one of my fukcing favorite OTP's to write. Like I got so godamn many, like nigga i be shipping fucking tendou and ushiwaka, I wanna write that shit so bad, be shipping orga and mika, that shit canon as hell, wanna write me a nigga bitch Akaashi and Bokutou, that nigga canon as fuck, but Agon and Hiruma are my loves, and this shit takes time!!!! LOL!!!! So this shit is defiantly FAR from over!!! LOOOL!!!!
> 
> Writing love takes so much outta me, ya'll!! LOOL!!! FR!!!! It's SUCH a great process, though, Lol. I try to make the chapters long, so ya'll can be easy on me now!!!!! LMAOOOO!!! It's such a great process, though. I love it every single day. Writing is such a joy, ya'll. I love it so damn much.
> 
>  
> 
> UGHHHH AGON AND HIRUMA!!!! Lemme read these fanfics that done came out real quick and I'll be back!!!! LOOOL!!! UGH MY NIGGGAS NEEED SOME LOOOOVEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!! LOOOL
> 
> #AgonandHiruma4eva chile lmao.
> 
> $Papa Monsta$


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'mma just... eat my.... popcorn!!! LMAOOO
> 
>  
> 
> YA'LL LIIKEE!!!!!!!
> 
> ENJOY THE READINGH!!!!! LMAOOOO!!!
> 
> = 3 = b~!!!!

Agon loved Hiruma.

They made love for an entire week. He made love too Hiruma during the night. He hit him from the back, moaning inside of his ear, Hiruma on his knees, head thrown back, gasping.

“ _ Agonne…! _ ” He moaned, gasping, too him, too them, in the darkness, huffing against him. Hiruma was so pretty. He was so pretty, to him. His eyes were so blue, and in this room, in this lighting—

They looked like purple.

The room was lit with a purple light. It was purple, left from the moon outside, through the lamp shades, dying the room in a loving tint.

Agon made love too Hiruma, that night.

Hiruma made an orgasmic sound. “ _ Uh…! _ ” he moaned to him, leaning over, heaving, “ _ Uh…! _ ” He moaned too Agon, deep moans, it always was.

Agon made love to him. He moaned. Hiruma gasped. He cried. They were still in the room next to Unsui’s room, Agon’s old room, in his father’s house.

Where his dad stayed.

Agon had moved into this room long ago. When his father had separated them both, for a long time, because of Agon’s mental antics.

He was trying to get better.

As a child, Agon never got the chance to be better. Too be sane. It was all taken away from him, at a single moment, at four.

It was all taken away from him.

At age four.

When his mom died. He remembered visiting her every day. He sat at the edge of the bed, and she’d always pet his hair, rubbing him. It was blonde, back then. He hadn’t dyed it yet. Too black.

He hadn’t worn his glasses, either. Back then, the light wasn’t bothering him as much, but he still squinted his eyes, when it was around.

“You're so pretty, Agon-chan~!” She sung to him, in a hum. That was back when she was better. She hadn’t gotten that sick, yet. She would though, soon. She had an IV hooked up too her arm.

She was going to be pretty soon, huh?

Agon sighed. He snuffled. “Hmm…” he drawled out. He stared out, at the wall, crossing his arms. He laid his head on the bed while she pet him. “I won the Spelling Bee again… with Dad.”   
His mom laughed while Agon smirked. It wasn’t that hard. All you had to do was memorize the letters in the Hiragana alphabet and repeat them back in the same manner.

Agon had memorized it all.

Agon’s mom stared at him. He was so smart. Agon was a genius. Unsui was at school, with his father, homeschooling the twins, before they sent off for school later, when two years had came along.

Agon’s mom hoped she’d be there in the next two years.

She had been coughing up a lot of blood. Her Tuberculosis was advanced. Severe. She wouldn’t make it in the Next Two years. She hoped Agon wouldn’t notice. It was already too late.

Agon already did.

Agon swirled his finger on his Mom’s blanket, in a circle, jumpy. Agon was always jumpy. His mother hoped he wouldn’t gain anxiousness from this situation. In the hospital. He was always jumpy. When carts rolled by the ICU, or when doctors rushed in, when she coughed up blood, pulse beginning to rise. It scared him.

In a way, she felt shame, for treating Agon this way. For having a child, and bringing a child into this setting. She felt a lot of shame.

Ever since Agon’s dad wasn’t there. His real dad. Not her brother. He was missing. His father hadn't seen the twins since he came to the delivery room and named them, on sight.

“This one will be Unsui,” he told her, gruffly, looking at the boy in her arms. He was mad. He had said Unsui shouldn’t have been born. He had screwed everything up. It was supposed to be Agon. Only. He had only named Agon, just now. Previously, when they boy was discovered to have Talent.

Agon’s dad had an Eye of Talent.

Even when his father went in for Ultrasounds, all of them, not too make sure the twins were okay, but that Agon, was making it out, okay.

He didn’t have names for them then, but he knew Agon’s would be one of power.

One of Talent.

One without shame.

Agon woke up. He woke up, next too Hiruma, stroking his hair. He ran his fingers through Hiruma’s blond hair, beside him, resting on his chest.

He was tired.

They had been having sex all week. It wasn’t like Agon could help it, much like a dog humping a dry bone thrown at him in heat. Hiruma was a full platter.

Agon wanted to eat it.

He wasted no time in making out with Hiruma. He gave him light kisses on his mouth, kissing him, stroking his hair, Hiruma’s head resting on his arm, weak. Hiruma pulled away. He smiled, sweet.

Hiruma was tired.

Agon got the memo. He had ADHD. At many times, he wanted too do many things at once. Hiruma got it. They both smiled. Agon turned around in annoyance.

Jeez, this trash was pesky.

Hiruma came over him some time, later. He whispered things in his ear, naughty things, of what he wanted to do too do his body, how he wanted him to spank him, later.

When he woke up.

Agon whispered things in Hiruma’s ear, biting on the lobe, talking about visiting Hawaii, just the two of them, making love, together.

In the open.

Hiruma moaned. He nodded his head, listening to Agon, hearing him growl, hunger, in his bed, right in his ear.

Agon moaned. He kissed Hiruma’s ear, pulling the tip into his mouth, telling him naughty things he wanted to do too his body, inside him, upon him…

“ _ Agonne… _ ” Hiruma moaned. He turned his face. He began to kiss him, lightly, upon his lips, nails catching his chin, nodding.

Agon made love to him.

In the morning, Agon rested. Hiruma was below him. Agon shifted positions with Hiruma when he felt him wake, shifting on his side, then, on his back, feeling Hiruma come over him.

He rested.

Hiruma rested on his side. He felt down his body. Agon’s calloused hands tranced Hiruma’s limber body. He lifted his hand, holding his fragile fingers within his own.

They were so beautiful.

And so small. He stared at the bony frame. Hiruma was so small… compared to Agon. Agon was so big. And he was a monster. Agon laughed at that. Well, Hiruma was a demon. A dragon and demon in bed together did make one perfect match,

He loved him.

He kissed his knuckles. Hiruma woke some, but, went back to sleep, soon after. Agon stared at him.

Hiruma was so pretty, too him. He was so skinny. And frail. And he had curves beyond Agon’s dreams. He stroked him.

Hiruma was a pretty trash. He kissed his forehead. He smoothed his hair out of the way, exposing the pale skin underneath.

Agon didn’t get many moments to stare at Hiruma, like this. He never really got the chance to. He was always sleeping. Agon laughed. This is what it must’ve felt like when Hiruma stared at him, when he was sleeping.

Agon spanked him.

Hiruma woke with a huff. His eyes widened. Agon squeezed his hand. He was being playful. Hiruma smirked. Agon spanked him, again.

Hiruma moved over Agon’s body. He held his hand, stretching, letting Agon feel his ass underneath the covers. Today was a Monday. They hadn’t much at all gotten up on Sunday, yesterday, but, today, they were going to be together.

They liked it.

“ _ Agonne…! _ ” Hiruma huffed, moaning, feeling him trace his fingers along his asshole, wanting to probe him; get inside him. Agon bit his lip. He spanked him.

Hiruma nodded. “ _ Agonne…! _ ” He huffed. He moaned, nodding his head. Agon liked it when Hiruma began too beg. “Again…!”

Agon spanked upon him. Hiruma nodded. He huffed, moaning. He reached up and grabbed Agon’s loose hand above him. Agon was on his back. Hiruma was still over him. They were underneath the covers. In Agon’s Dad’s house.

In Agon’s room.

Hiruma squeezed Agon’s hand. They continued to make love. Agon entered Hiruma’s body, toying with him with his hand, touching him, feeling him, inside him.

Hiruma shivered.

He began to have an orgasm. Agon could feel it. He reached underneath him and began to stroke him. Hiruma’s dick spilled out all kinds of precum across his stomach. Agon continued to pump him.

Agon lurched Hiruma over on his knees, smacking his ass. Hiruma moaned. He gave out a huff, nodding, leaning his head back. Agon came behind him.

He made love too him.

He moaned in his ear. “ _ Uh….Hiruma… _ ” He started, beginning to catch himself. He didn’t stop. “ _ Uh… you feel so  _ good…”

Agon shivered. He was beginning to have an orgasm himself. Hiruma nodded. He felt his lover's palm trace underneath his stomach. He grabbed it, and held it.

Hiruma moaned.

“ _ Oh…. _ ” It was a long one. “ _ Agonne… _ ”

They continued on for a good while. Just having a good time. Together. Agon moaned.

“ _ Uh… Hiruma. _ ” he began, not stopping. Hiruma didn’t let him. He continued to moan, letting Agon inside his body, becoming one within him.

Loving.

“ _ Uh… _ ” He moaned, again. His voice grew higher. Hiruma hadn’t heard it get pitched in a while. He loved him. He squeezed his hand.

He was just a boy.

In a lot of ways, Hiruma was reminded of Agon as a little boy. He loved him, with all of his heart. He would never leave Agon, nor forsake him. Agon was misunderstood. He loved him.

He wanted to spend time with him.

Agon already did. He wanted to spend time with him. Again and again. He didn’t want to be separated from Hiruma. Nor did he not want to be a part of Hiruma. He just wanted to be with him.

That’s all.

Agon felt sane around Hiruma. He felt insanity leave him, when he was with Hiruma, inside of his body, making love to him. He loved him, a lot.

Agon made breakfast for him in the morning.

Hiruma rested. He was tired. He always was. Agon was a damn machine! Agon couldn’t blame himself. He was horny. And Hiruma was so sexy…

He bit his lip, coming over him, from getting out the bed. Hiruma laughed. He smiled a bit, shoving Agon out of the way. He wanted to bang him, again!

Agon pulled away, after humping him a few times, kissing his forehead, playful. He wore gray sweatpants, and stood. His hair was pulled back, somewhat, with two dreads coming down the sides of it, pulling the hair together towards the bottom.

His hair was long.

And pretty. At least, Hiruma thought so. Too Agon, it was just his hair. It was long, and precious, and he took great pride in growing it out.

Until that military junk head freak cut it off! Agon was still bitter about it. Kukuku, he laughed it off, sometimes, but it still got him pissed!

Agon made Hiruma waffles and eggs. He made him a big platter, too! That trash better like it! Kukuku, he thought to himself, setting it down on the table.

He made himself some, to. He sat down, and waited for Hiruma to wake up. When he did, it was around 11. Agon had woke up around 10 and started breakfast.

Hiruma was beautiful.

He wore a dark black robe and lingerie underneath. He smirked, kissing Agon’s lips as he walked over. He pulled away.

Hiruma’s lips were pink.

Agon’s lips were more of a purple color, in contrast with his tan skin, making the glowing effect of handsomeness upon Hiruma ever more.

Agon kissed Hiruma's lips, again. Hiruma began to make out with him. He sat across Agon’s lap, and grabbed his hand, kissing him, holding him.

Agon spanked his ass.

Hiruma nodded, laughing. Agon laughed, too. Agon enjoyed mornings, like these. Agon liked being alone, with Hiruma. He liked his family, too, and bit by bit, he was getting better.

“I haven’t seen you two at all yesterday!” Unsui had shouted at the dinner table, shocked, when he joined them for breakfast around 12, the two of them still eating, basking in each other’s presence. “Dad wondered where you were. I said you were in your room,”

Agon kicked Unsui underneath the table. “Ow!” he said, grabbing his leg. “My shin, Agon! My  _ shin! _ That was  _ my shin! _ ” Agon began to wrestle with Unsui, grabbing his head, stroking it with his fingers deeply, digging his nails harshly into Unsui’s scalp.

“You’re still an Unko-chan!” Agon said, pulling away. He bit back, playfully. He held his fork in his hands, looking away. Unsui looked at him. “Unko-chan~!”

Agon seemed happy, this morning, Unsui noticed. He rubbed his head. “Ow…” he began to say. “That really  _ hurt! _ ”

The both of them burst into laughter, realizing Unsui’s pain. Agon laughed with him. He kicked Unsui’s shin again, leaving him in another burst of pain, with Unsui complaining that Agon was bullying him.

“Knock it off, Agon!” Unsui shouted, getting aggresive. “That really  _ hurts! _ ”   
Agon kicked Unsui, again. Hiruma looked at him. He was a chair away. Agon hadn’t taken his medication, yet. That explained his unusual fits of violence towards Unsui. In Agon’s mind, he was being playful too his brother, but it was actually hurting him.

Agon was getting annoyed. Damn, Unko-chan. Always being a pussy. “You’re always being a pussy…” he mumbled low, in a coarse tone. The two of them looked at him. Hiruma got it. Agon grew very cold. “Unko-chan…”

_ There it is again, _ Unsui thought in his head, looking at Agon. His eyes were widened. He wanted to roll his eyes.  _ Agon seemed like two people, sometimes. _ He watched Hiruma reach for the medicine cabinet and grab some pills that Hiruma had given the family.

“These are Agonne’s pills,” he had said to him, one day. He had came to their porch step, when it was raining, and Agonne was gone, at home. It had been after Agon had ran out of medication, and the two were in America, at the time, and just came home, to Japan. Unsui stared at him. This was back in their Second-Year. “Make sure you keep them here, so when he runs out again, he can take them, or when he’s over, visiting, and happens too forget his medication, he can take this.”

Hiruma handed Unsui a capsule of pills. All of them said the same names. Celexa, Focalin, and some others were pressed into Unsui’s hand.

_ Hiruma carried all these…? _ Unsui thought to himself, staring at Hiruma in the rain. He didn’t have an umbrella. He just stood, underneath the porch, wet.

“Huh?” Unsui stared at him, shocked. “Hiruma, what are you doing here…?”

Hiruma looked away. His lips stiffened. He wore a dark red velvet sweater and black leather leggings. He wore his infamous cow leather lace up formal shoes.

“You can come inside,” Unsui said to him, grabbing an umbrella, holding it out, “here, Dad’s right behind me.”   
Unsui began to open the door. Hiruma stopped him. He hugged his elbows.

“No,” Hiruma said, cold. He looked away. “I have to get home, to Agonne.” He looked up at him. “He needs me, right now. I’ll be leaving,”

Hiruma turned on his heel. Unsui watched him leave, down the driveway, and down the sidewalk, turning, in the rain, walking, wet; past their gate, and out of it.

Unsui stared at him in shock.

_ What? _ He wondered in his head. The train wasn’t a mile or so down the road. Had Hiruma… walked all this way in the rain, just to deliver some medication to Unsui and his family?

Unsui still remembered that day. Hiruma really loved Agon that much, huh? Even to walk in the rain, all this way, too come deliver medication, for Agon, so he wouldn’t have to be alone, in this journey.

So he wouldn’t have to be alone.

So he wouldn’t have to be scared.

He was scared. It had freaked him out, last time, when he ran out of medication, and didn’t know what his withdrawal symptoms would be like.

It scared him.

He had shared too Hiruma, much later, in his Third-Year, that it did. Ever since that day, Hiruma had taken a more protective stance when it came too Agon, and loving him. It took the two of them, too make it happen.

It always did.

And Hiruma wasn’t ashamed. He loved Agon, with all his heart, and with these things, speaking up, it took him some time, but Hiruma realized, that Agonne was scared, and it wasn’t Hiruma. But it wasn’t just the two of them. They had their love too share.

Like they always would.

Hiruma grabbed Agonne’s medication from the cabinet. Unsui stared at him. Oh. That’s what it had been. Unsui tried to stand, and try to make it less awkward, and help Hiruma out, but… he felt helpless. He didn’t want Agon to feel like he was a freak of nature, and that he was a problem, or a nuisance, to him, but… he was  _ impulsive. _

Agon over internalized everything, too the point, it drove him crazy. Agon had mental disorders going on, and Unsui didn’t want him too feel like—

He wasn’t normal.

That he wasn’t his brother. Unsui loved his brother. He loved Agon to death. Yeah, he was crazy. But, Unsui loved him. He didn’t want Agon too feel like he was abnormal, or an outcast.

Like others made him feel.

But, Hiruma didn’t. He made Agon feel like he was all  _ right, _ in the world. That everything, was going to be  _ okay. _ That everything, would be  _ okay. _

That he was warm.

And that he was protected.

That he was all  _ right. _

And it would be okay.

Unsui saw Agon take his medication. And after that, Agon was okay. He ate his breakfast, cleaned off his plate, and put it in the trash, acting like nothing ever happened. He went back to bed and fell asleep. Hiruma followed him, and soon, left Unsui alone in the kitchen, by himself, to contemplate, about his brother, and himself.

And soon, after that, Agon and Hiruma made love the entire day. Unsui heard them last night. Hiruma was loud. He acted like Agon was really giving him an orgasm.

And Hiruma didn’t stop getting louder.

Agon gave him love. “ _ Huh…! _ ” Hiruma huffed out, gripping the bed sheets, leaning forward. Agon was behind him. His hair fell flat. “ _ Huh…! _ ”

Hiruma moaned. Agon heard him. Hiruma was so pretty, too him, when he moaned, like that, too him, when Agon was inside him.

He loved him.

He kissed down his back, down his sides, laying heavy marks upon his skin, Hiruma moaning, almost begging to scream.

“ _ Uhh….! _ ” Hiruma moaned out. “ _ Uh….! My Agonne….! _ ” He began to scream. “ _ My Agonne….! My Agonne…! _ ”

He burried his face inside of the sheets. Hiruma’s back was so beautiful. Agon spotted his scar. He began to lick it, slow, staring at Hiruma, seeing him respond.

Hiruma lifted his head.

He made a slow moan. “ _ Oh………. _ ” He had an orgasm across the sheets. Hiruma’s body went limp across the mattress. He began to shiver, twitching, feeling Agon exit his body. Agon bit his lip, seeing his lover.

He began to stroke himself, seeing Hiruma twitch, seeing his lover have an orgasm, right in front of him.

He had an orgasm across him.

Hiruma felt Agon come upon him, spilling his load across his body, across his hip, upon his thigh, and his skin. Agon came across him and began to lick where he had come, licking Hiruma profusely, cleaning up the mess he made.

Hiruma blacked out.

At night, Hiruma was dressed in a black robe. During the day, Agon had changed out the sheets on their bed, while they were in the shower, and making love. Agon carried Hiruma out of the bathroom, and laid him across the bare mattress.

He smiled. Agon hopped up on the bedspread, and began to play with his thighs, spreading them. He licked between them.

“ _ Agonne…! _ ” Hiruma held his hand as he dipped between him, playing with his body, licking the cum out of him. Hiruma was turned on.

Agon stroked his dick. Hiruma watched him stroke him, stroking the semen out of him, lapping him as he did, breaking away. Agon laid his head upon Hiruma’s inner thigh and began to lick. He licked Hiruma’s dick slowly, laying his tongue upon it, up and down, watching Hiruma make faces, squinting his eyes, leaning his head back.

“ _ Uh… _ ” He moaned, loud, becoming quiet. He breathed. “ _ Agonne… _ .”

The door was open. But, Unsui and them weren’t home. He had taken his father out on a walk, down the neighborhood. This way, Hiruma could be as loud as he wanted.

And Agon could have as much sex as he wanted.

At least, for now. Agon was so horny…! He couldn’t stand it! He broke away and began to hump Hiruma’s thigh, spreading his legs again, horny.

Agon’s eyes looked different. They were green, but hazel, at the same time, with honey mixed in. They were a range of colors. Hiruma hadn’t seen this in a while.

Since their First-Year.

By the time they finished, their sheets were already done, and out of the dryer. Hiruma had gotten them. Hiruma saw Agon, laid out on the mattress, on his side. Agon was tall. He was 6’3, and the bed could hardly hold him. He was tall.

If he scrunched up, he could fit, with Hiruma on his side. Hiruma watched Agon begin to sleep. Hiruma laid the sheets on the bed in a pile, smirking, seeing Agon.

Hiruma wore a deep black robe.

He put his hands on his hips, staring at him. Hiruma changed out his earrings earlier, and kept them with him, in his hand, for Agon.

He wanted him to kiss upon his lobes.

At night, they made love. Unsui came home, a little after six, with his dad. He had taken him out to eat, to spend some time, with him, before going to practice tomorrow, before the school day started. He had been going to Enma University for Three Years now. Now that he thought about it, time seemed to fly.

He remembered his First-Year. Unsui began to laugh until he heard crying on the other side of the wall. Unsui stopped reading his comic book, and set it down, pausing from reading his favorite childhood series Spider-Man. Was that… Hiruma….?   
Unsui took off his headphones, listening. He heard Hiruma begin too sniffle, and sob, like he was crying, really hard. From his memory, Unsui remembered Agon had went out to dump the trash a little while ago. He hadn’t came back, yet.

Was Hiruma…. Crying?

Unsui got up. He was going to check on him. He had hoped that Agon wasn’t wearing on him. He opened the door, too Agon’s bedroom.

He saw Hiruma was getting banged from behind by… Agon, who was so silent, he hadn’t even heard him. Unsui locked eyes with Hiruma’s tear stained face, staring at him, in shock, his wide blue eyes widening when he saw him.

Oh.

That’s what it had been about.

Unsui shut the door. He had too have been cursed. It had been  _ three _ times now Unsui had walked in on Agon and Hiruma.

After that, Agon and Hiruma announced they were going to Jamaica, for the rest of the week. They would be back by Sunday, according to Hiruma. He wore a black biker leather jacket. It had been Agon’s, a couple years back. He wore it with black leggings. It fit him like a charm. Hiruma wore a black sports bra underneath.

Agon wore white lounge pants and an old rastafarian jacket he had found in his closet. He wore old white slippers and rasta beads down his wrists. He tsked.

Now, he could bang Hiruma in a nag-free environment. Unsui had walked in on them three times now. He didn’t want a fourth.

Agon and Hiruma rode a plane. They rode commercial, this time. Agon changed his outfit when they got on the plane, much too Hiruma’s adherence, “You look like a rastafarian freak! Kekekeke!”

Agon wrestled him, after he had changed in the bathroom, putting on a black shredded Chicago Bulls muscle tee and black fitted jeans. He sagged in them. He wore black university red/white JORDAN AJ XXXI’s. Hiruma kissed him.

Agon sat next to him. He sat in his chair, and kissed Hiruma, beginning to make out with him, as the flight took off.

Agon kissed Hiruma’s top lip, beginning to peck him, whispering things in his ear, down his neck. They stayed like that, for a majority of the flight, kissing upon one another, making out, kissing, and moaning. Hiruma broke away from him, Agon kissing his bottom lip.

Hiruma nodded. Agon grabbed his chin, and pulled him close to him. Hiruma’s eyes were in a daze. Hiruma licked behind his ear, and whispered inside it, asking him to put a baby inside of him.

Agon broke away. He spanked Hiruma. Hiruma nodded. Agons stood up. It was around afternoon time. They flights’ lights were dimmed, preparing for night. He told him to get up. Hiruma stood. He followed him to the bathroom, and spanked him, when he followed him down the aisle, into the bathroom, shutting the door.

Agon made love to him. He bent him over the counter. He spanked him. Hiruma nodded his head. He stuck his index finger inside his mouth, biting his nail. He nodded, again.

Agon spanked him, again. Hiruma moaned. Hiruma must’ve eaten something that caused him to be this horny and agitated, by Agon. Agon noticed. It must’ve been the sugar.

Hiruma had asked for decaf coffee on the flight earlier; all black. The waitress must’ve given him some, without asking for specifications from Hiruma, forgetting. After that, Hiruma ate some gummy bears, asking for some. Agon wasn’t really paying attention. He was watching a game of Eyeshield 21 in America, playing with Panther, after being requested to play for a week with the NFL’s Armadillos, like Hiruma had, except, it had been an official game, and not a practice match.

Agon stared. He wanted to crush that little pipsqueak! He crushed the coffee cup in his hands, spilling it. He stared, looking at it spill over his hand, gritting his teeth.

He got up and washed his hand off in the bathroom. That little trash from Deimon…. Oh he made him angry! He wanted to crush him...! He wanted to get the chance to crush him, again.

It would be soon, though.

Agon grinned. He laughed, cruelly.

Very soon.

He exited the bathroom. After that, he had went to sleep, with Hiruma, eating gummy bears, right next to him. Agon didn’t pay mind too it. Nor did he pay mind too how many sweets and candy Hiruma was buying from the waitress.

Agon looked at him.

Hiruma had stopped eating. He had his knees up against his chest, and was staring at Agon, with wide eyes. Agon looked at him. He didn’t look to different, from normal. Except, he was jittery… and shaking.

He didn’t look too different from normal.

Hiruma kissed his mouth. Especially the way Hiruma was kissing his mouth, and landing him kisses down his neck, cuddling with him, making out.

Agon didn’t mind.

That was when Agon figured it out. That’s why Hiruma was acting so honry, towards Agon. He had been eating all that candy! And Agon had just been letting him eat all that sugar! Hiruma had an eating sensitivity! He couldn’t have anything… with sugar in it!

Agon felt dumb. He wasn’t stupid, he just felt dumb. With his ADHD, he had focused on Sena’s match, and hadn’t even known how many bags of candy and sugar Hiruma had. Hiruma had shared with him that he couldn’t have anything with sugar in it, or else it would affect his mood, real bad. Agon couldn’t care less. He didn’t care. He knew Hiruma would be okay.

But, now…

Hiruma moaned. He let Agon spank him, on the counter. Agon didn’t mind. Hiruma was being naughty, anyways. Kukuku, he’d deal with it.

They made love.

Agon made love too Hiruma on the counter. He fucked him on the counter. After he was done, he exited the bathroom, while Hiruma calmed down, cleaning himself up in the bathroom, realizing what he was going through, with Agon telling him, asking—

“What’s the hell wrong with you… trash…?” he asked them, while the two were screwing, making love. Hiruma woke up. He looked at him, with wide eyes.

That’s right. He had been eating all this candy! He hadn’t even noticed! Agon came two minutes later, and stripped the condoms off him and Hiruma, and left him in the bathroom, letting him gather himself together.

Hiruma looked at himself in the mirror. His eyes had bags under them. He was sane, for a moment. He knew he was going through a high, but after that, there would be a low…

He still felt on a High.

Hiruma exited the bathroom. He joined Agon for bed. He pulled their chairs back. He put a blanket over the two of them. Hiruma hopped on his waist, giggling.

“Play with me….!” he said, giggling, rubbing his boner against him. Agon stared at him. Hiruma had pinned his arms down again, just like he did again in New York, back in their Second-Year. Hiruma laughed. “My Agonne….!”

Agonne stared at him. Hiruma continued to stroke himself against him, beneath the fabric. Agon looked around. Trashes were trying to sleep Hiruma had chosen to ride commerical because it was cheaper.

Hiruma always liked cheaper deals.

It didn’t bother Agon in the slightest. Hiruma wasn’t planning on using his personal jet any time soon, because that took time, and money, and Hiruma was always in search of some good deals.

That just happened to be commercial.

Agon thought to himself. Maybe now would’ve been a good time to get Hiruma on a private jet. They would be stopping in Hawaii, for two days, for Agon too be spending time with Hiruma, there, before they left, and went to Jamaica. 

Agon woke up. He had realized he had fallen asleep. Hiruma dozed off next to him. Agon didn’t even remember falling asleep. It must’ve been when he closed his eyes to think to himself, about Hiruma.

Hiruma was close to him. He was sleeping. He breathed, soft, next to Agon, but it came out in rough breaths. He must’ve been on a low, but was still going through his Sugar High. He was just on another Low.

Agon had hoped Hiruma would stay this way, just for a bit. He loved his trash. He wanted him to be okay. Agon knew that Hiruma didn’t mean to intake that sugar. The stewardess had given Hiruma the wrong coffee, by mistake. Now, he had been on a Sugar High, since the beginning of the flight, and wouldn’t be off of one since it left his system.

Hiruma continued to sleep. He still wore Agon’s clothes. His leather jacket. He looked hot, in his clothing. He smirked. He just wished Hiruma was feeling better.

Hiruma woke up.

Agon heard Hiruma begin to moan. Agon looked over at him. Hiruma had whipped his dick out and began to masturbate, right next to Agonne!

“ _ Touch me… Agonne… _ ” He had moaned, touching himself, face flushed. Agon stared at him. Hiruma moaned, nodding.

Agon lifted him up, standing. He carried Hiruma to the bathroom, passed the people in the aisles, who had their feet sticking out, and carried Hiruma into it with a blanket tied around him. He shut the door behind him.

He set Hiruma down on the counter. He had dropped down on his knees and began to suck Hiruma off, untying the blanket from around his waist, exposing him.

Hiruma moaned. “ _ Agonne…! _ ” he shouted out, toes curling. His nails draped themselves within Agon’s dreadlocks, scratching his scalp, harshly, making Agon moan.

“ _ Trash… _ ” he mumbled to him, feeling Hiruma repeat this. Agon was getting erect, just from hearing and feeling Hiruma. He spilled his load in his mouth.

“ _ Come in my mouth, _ ” He mumbled to him, pulling away, nodding his head at Hiruma, opening his mouth. Hiruma nodded his head. He came across Agon’s face, in a sloppy manner, and Agon still got hot, feeling it drip down his cheek, down his eyebrow, into his mouth.

Agon shivered.

“ _ I got Agonne all messy…. _ ” Hiruma said in a drowsed manner, biting his index finger, nodding. Agon couldn’t stand this. He was still getting hot, all over.

Agon yanked Hiruma’s pants off of him, and turned him around on the counter. He came behind him and bent him over. He rubbed his erection over his hole, and teased him and Hiruma. Hiruma dug out a condom from his pocket, trying to help, giving it too Agon.

Agon bit his lip.

_ This wasn’t good. _ Agon thought in his head. Neither of it was. Hiruma was horny. Agon could tell he was about to dip off in a moment, seeing the drowsy way he talked, and the way he handed Agon a condom, between his index finger and thumb, head dipping, and the way Agon was too horny to bare. He bit his lip.

“Mmmm….” He moaned, shivering. He fucked Hiruma from behind with a condom on, banging him against the counter, hard, with Hiruma moaning.

“ _ Uh…! Uh….! My Agonne! _ ” He moaned out. Tears blurred his vision. “ _ Uh…! My Agonne! _ ” he began to sob. “ _ Uh….! _ ”

Hiruma was being loud.

Agon couldn’t bare it. He fucked Hiruma harsher. “ _ Uh…. _ ” Hiruma made a deep moan. “ _ My Agonne….. _ ” He began too sound like himself. “ _ You’re toying with my body… _ ”

Hiruma began to come back too himself. Agon looked at him, in the mirror. Hiruma’s hands were sprawled out over the bathroom sink. He was moaning. He could tell he was going too dip, again. He moaned, looking up.

Hiruma had an orgasm across the floor.

Agon couldn’t bare it. He orgasmed in Hiruma, shivering. The both of them twitched, both making love, laying there, for a while; neither of them in the right state of mind nor in the right state of place.

Agon pulled out of Hiruma. They slept again when they went back to their chairs, cleaning out the bathroom, from Hiruma’s orgasm across the floor, when they got back to their seats, and got turned on, again.

More so, it was Agon. He was sleeping, and he thought about it, most passengers with their headphones on, sleeping away, when Hiruma climbed over him, noticing his erection. Agon looked at him. Hiruma had pulled the covers over the both of them.

They had made love.

Hiruma hopped across Agon’s dick and began to ride him. Agon couldn’t stand it. Hiruma was being quiet, but began to get louder, when Agon felt him, becoming one with him. 

He hugged him.

This was the best pleasure, ever.

In the morning, around 2, they landed in Hawaii. Agon grabbed Hiruma’s things. He still didn’t feel well from all of that sugar. And he was getting nauseous. All of the midnight fucks were catching up to him. Good thing their hotel was near by.

“Over there,” Hiruma pointed to a golden hotel building a mile or so down the road away from the airport. He had worn Agon’s light formal tee that was striped and black leggings. He wore black Yeezy Boost 350’s, comfortable. Agon looked at him.

Agon eyes were light hazel. They looked golden, in the airports atmosphere. Some paparazzi snapped some snapshots of them getting off the plane, Agon helping Hiruma with his bags. He tsked. He forgot what was it was like to be back inside of the United States.

Agon helped Hiruma to bed.

When they got too the hotel, he checked in, for the two of them, since Hiruma was woozy, and recovering from the sugar rush. Now, he was on another Low. It was an intimate, hotel, really. It wasn’t fancy, but it was for the two of them. It was one floor, and looked like a porch house, outlooking the beach, up ahead, through the bushes, and the trees.

Agon laid Hiruma in bed. He undressed him. Hiruma was still recovering. He laid his head on the pillow, mumbling something to Agon, words intangible. He closed his eyes. Agon got under the covers with him. He was naked, the both of them were. Their bags were untouched, at the foot of the bed, Agon setting them down.

He kissed down his back.

Hiruma nodded his head. Agon licked up his back, starting from his ass, kissing him, underneath the sheets, coming over him.

“You’re mine tonight,” he said to him, kissing down him, into him. He sucked on his shoulder blade. Hiruma hissed, nodding. Agon turned off the lamp. He kissed him. “You’ve been so naughty… lately, I don’t know what…. To do with you…”

Agon growled in his ear. He nipped at him. Hiruma nodded. Agon began to kiss him. Hiruma remembered Agon doing that too him on the plane, growling in his ear, whispering naughty things to him, about how he was going to smack his ass when he got home, for being so naughty.

Hiruma nodded. “ _ Agonne… _ ” he began to say. Agon sucked on his neck. He continued on him, for awhile.

“You’re not going away from me…” Agon began to say to him, in the damp darkness, moving away from him, sucking on his lobe. “Not ever… not today…  _ Ah…  _ you’re getting me so horny…”

Agon moved down and began to stroke himself, too Hiruma. Hiruma was so hot, with him, below him… like that. Agon couldn’t stand it.

He came all over him.

Agon reached down and began to suck on his ass, cupping his cheek. He began to lick the semen off of it, getting turned on.

Hiruma turned on the lamp.

“Agonne,” he said to him. Agon looked up at him. Hiruma seemed sane, enough. Hiruma flipped over on his back. He wanted to do it.

He wanted to make love with Agonne.

Agonne came over him. He held his hand. Hiruma’s hips swung in tune too his. Agon loved him. He kissed upon his mouth. His hips came upon Agon’s hands as his thighs rested on his, spread. Agon was so handsome.

Hiruma broke away.

He nodded.

Agonne came upon him.

He felt his lover come inside his body. Saliva traced his lips, following Agon’s. Agonne nodded. He grew excited, huffing upon him.

“ _ Hiruma… _ ” Agonne moaned. He nodded his head. Hiruma held his hand, tight, feeling Agon’s grip on it tighten, feeling Hiruma’s body clench around him, feeling Agon grow excited.

“ _ Agonne… _ ” Hiruma said, squeezing his hand. He nodded his head. “ _ Come in me…! _ ” Hiruma’s voice grew pitched, eyes in a daze. Agonne was really inside him. Hiruma was still going through his sugar rush. He was going to hit a high, soon, but right now—

He didn’t even feel low.

Agonne continued inside him. He felt inside him. He felt himself… becoming one with Hiruma, Becoming one with his body. Agonne didn’t want to stop. He held his hand, clasping it.

He breathed hard. He had been going on for seven minutes. He could go for another ten. Him and Hiruma were under the covers, their top half exposed, Agon moaning in his ear, squeezing his hand.

“ _ Uh…. Hiruma…. _ ” Agonne moaned in him. He moaned, again. “ _ Uh….! Hiruma…! Why do you have too be… so bad…! _ ” Agon spanked him. “ _ I wanna choke your ass out so bad…! _ ”

Agon stood up. He sat on his knees, and choked Hiruma’s neck, grabbing him with both hands. He strangled him. Hiruma’s nails scraped at his fingers, Agon pumping him, saliva coming from his throat.

Hiruma was so hot.

Hiruma grinned.

He came. Agon felt his lover come along him, across his thighs, his member pumping in and out of him, as Hiruma laid on his back, gripping Agon’s wrist, loosely, coming across an orgasm.

Hiruma shivered.

He had one.

All across Agon. His thumbs scraped at Agon’s choking him, softly, gently, with his nails. He came across Agon, and his body, including the bedsheets, getting them both messy, and dirty.

Agon turned off the lamp.

He released Hiruma, with one, hand, and then the other, still choking him, as he separated, leaning down, licking Hiruma’s member, lapping him, as he still realized that semen was still coming out of him.

“ _ Damn, baby… _ ” he said to him, quickly, realizing that Hiruma was coming too. “You really wanted too get choked, didn’t you?”   
The both of them laughed. Agon managed to smile, He laughed, really hard. He squeezed Hiruma’s neck, with him nodding, in a daze, feeling the pressure tighten.

“You’re such a freak,” Agon said to him, beginning to smile, between his thighs. Mmm… Agon was going to come, too, with all this deliciousness in front of him. With Hiruma’s anus in front of him, wet with semen, still inside, Agon dug in, lapping.

Hiruma grinned.

This was the best.

Agon broke away. Semen lapped Agon’s mouth, dripping. There was so much. He had came _so_ _much_ in Hiruma’s body, already. He held the tip of his cockhead. Hiruma was already out. Agon released his hold on him.

Hiruma blacked out.

Hiruma had a loose grin on his face. His eyes were shut, but, Agon knew they would be open, again, when he came too, during the night.

Agon broke away from him. He came too himself in the shower, taking one, too the thought of Hiruma, who was still in bed, covered with wet semen.

And it was his.

When he got out, he washed Hiruma off with a damp washcloth, and gave Hiruma a shower, his limp body over his shoulder, on a stool, washing him.

He set him to bed. He changed the sheets. Yeah, it was messy, but their open suite had a washer and dryer, so they would be fine.

He found spare sheets and changed the bed. They had spare condoms, but Agon never felt like using them, when he was with Hiruma. He smirked. He untied the towel from around his waist, and wrapped it around his hair, letting it air dry, taking it off, soon enough. Hiruma was so hot with semen inside of him that Agon couldn’t resist.

Agon set Hiruma in bed. He came over him and kissed his shoulders. He turned off the lamp. Hiruma would be awake, by morning. It must’ve been hard, with his sugar rush, and having highs and lows. Agon hadn’t seen it this bad, before. The only one he had actually witnessed was the one in New York. Hiruma was just horny. This was the only one Agon had actually seen where Hiruma had his highs… and his lows.

It didn’t scare him.

Agon was used to it. Hiruma was moody. It was from the sugar he ate in most foods, but he had never had an intake like that on the plane, when he was near Agon, at least, when they were together. But, still. Hiruma seemed too watch himself, enough. Agon wasn’t worried about him.

He would be just fine.

Morning came.

Hiruma cooked breakfast for Agon. He wore a gray t-shirt. Agon watched him cook. He ate fried toast out of the toaster oven Hiruma had tried to cook earlier, when Agon woke up, and snatched it from him, snickering.

Agon licked the fried toast, watching Hiruma bend over, in front him on the stove, as he showed him his asshole, biting his index finger.

He was still on his sugar high.

He was getting over it, though. Agon bit his toast, standing up. Though, he wouldn’t be getting it over any time soon with Agon in mind.

He came behind him.

Hiruma turned off the stove.

He fucked him. Hiruma gasped, hands displayed across the stove, in front of him, as Agon came behind him and fucked his body.

“ _ Agonne…! _ ” Hiruma gasped. “ _ Agonne…! _ ” Agonne continued in him. “ _ Agonne….! _ ” Hiruma began too let saliva out of his mouth, putting his head down, curling his fingers, nail scraping the stove in front of him.

He moaned.

“ _ Ohhh….. Agonnne. _ ” Hiruma moaned long. “ _ Agonne…. _ ” He began too sob. “ _ Uhuhuhu….! _ ” He shut his eyes. He had purple marks all over his body, from Agon. Bruises. A large one, on his neck, from Agon strangling him, last night. “ _ Agonne…! _ ”

Hiruma threw his head, back. He was still on his sugar high, from this morning. He was trying too detox from it, last night. Agon could tell it was almost over.

He fucked him over the stove.

Hiruma nodded. “ _Hai!_ ” He moaned out, in Japanese. “Yes! _Yes!_ _Yes!_ ” Hiruma was immersed in pleasure. Agon saw it in his face. He kept gasping.

He was making love to him.

Agon grunted silently in his ear. Hiruma held his hand below the waist. He groaned. Agon pumped him slow, but strong. Hiruma gasped. His eyes widened, with each thrust.

“ _ Oh! Oh…! Oh…! _ ” Hiruma moaned, loud. He was always loud. Agon always loved that about Hiruma. You could hear him from a mile away. Even when they were making love, he never ceased to get any louder.

This time, wasn’t any different.

He came in him. He kissed down his back. Hiruma came along the flooring, without a condom. His toes curled. Agon continued to kiss upon the scar on Hiruma’s back, licking it. Hiruma’s toes curled from the stimulation Agon was giving him.

He birthed another orgasm.

Agon looked at him. He broke away after coming inside of Hiruma, and licked between his ass, on his knees, Hiruma’s toes still curling from the simulation.

And Love made.

They talked about it in bed, later. When Hiruma came to, and he was off his sugar high. Agon looked at him. Hiruma looked off his sugar high. He had bags under his eyes. Probably from all the sex the two had been having. He sat on his elbow, leaning on it, while he held Agon’s hand, resting on his side. Agon sat below him, in bed. He held Hiruma’s hand, too.

Hiruma began to talk to him, “I’m still on my Sugar High,” he spoke too Agonne, “Agonne.  _ Arigatou _ , my Agonne.” He held his thumb, beginning too rub it, with his hand. Hiruma’s nails were long. He began too explain too him, about his dad. Him. “Me and my daddy, we struggled with an eating sensitivity. Too sugar.”

“You’re still struggling with it,” Agon figured, “Aren’t you?”

Hiruma remained silent. He nodded his head. “Mhm.” he said, in a mumble. “I’ll be on my sugar high, for a while. It’ll take some time, but…” He stopped rubbing his hand. “I’ll be fine. It was a lot of sugar I consumed, yesterday.”

Hiruma came over him. Agon rubbed his back. He stroked his spine, down his back, down the small of his hips.

Hiruma nodded. He gasped, feeling Agon rubbing his hole, with his dry finger, stroking him, stimulating him.

Hiruma nodded, coming over him. Agon let Hiruma stroke himself over his erection beneath him, teasing Agon, letting Agon feel his asshole between his cheeks. Agon pulled the sheets over him. Hiruma moaned in his ear.

“ _ Uh… _ ” Hiruma began to moan, as Agon began to prep him. “ _ Uh… My Agonne…. _ ” He began to moan, loud, Agon sliding two fingers into him, coated with semen. “ _ My Agonne…! _ ”

Hiruma had told him about an interview they had in Hawaii, before they left for Jamaica, that morning. Hiruma had accepted it in on his Sugar High, in the morning, which was why he was up. It was at a talk show, a couple miles down the road. Paparazzi had gotten word of the long-awaited Hiruma and Agon-senshu visiting town in the home of Sweet America.

Hiruma accepted the interview.

Agon and Hiruma got ready. They made love. Agon made love to Hiruma. Hiruma made love to Agon. He made love to him, riding on top of him, making love to him, making babyish whimpers too his love.

Hiruma nodded. “ _ Agonne…! _ ” Hiruma moaned to him, nodding. “ _ Agonne….! _ ” He could feel the semen dripping inside of him. He moaned. “ _ Agonne…! _ ”

He leaned against him. He moaned, whimpering. He began to whimper, feeling Agon thrust inside him. He nodded.

“ _ Yes…! _ ” He began to say. “ _ Yes…! Hai…! _ ” Hiruma moaned. Agon groaned. Hiruma was so hot. Hiruma was so sexy…! Agon spanked him.

Hiruma yelped. “Ah…!” Hiruma threw his head back. He came forward, and began to chew on Agon’s ear, nodding.

“ _ You’ve been naughty…! _ ” Agon pulled out of Hiruma, holding his hips. He threw him on his stomach, and came over him, Hiruma nodding. Hiruma turned over on his stomach, and pressed his ass out towards Agon, for him to smack. He bit his index finger.

Agon pressed his palms on either side of Hiruma and began to fuck him, huffing against his neck, making love to him. Hiruma leaned his head back against Agon, deep into his shoulder, breathing, feeling his lover inside him.

“ _ Agonne…. _ ” Hiruma began to say, repeating, “ _ Agonne… _ ” He moaned. Agon spanked him a couple times, giving him a good smack, letting it be known too the world, that Hiruma was his, and his alone.

Agon didn’t mind it being this way.

Hiruma didn’t either.

He liked being spanked by Agon.

Maybe it was because Hiruma liked being submissive to Agon. He was tall. Dark. And Handsome. He was beautiful, too. His hair was rich, like the soil, and his eyes, were light like amber, and rich like honey. Hiruma was beautiful, to Agon.

And Agon and was beautiful, too Hiruma.

And they made love too it. Every single day, They spent together, they made love. Agon didn’t mind growing old with Hiruma. He didn’t mind spending the rest of his life, with this man he loved. He loved Hiruma, more than anything in the world.

And wouldn’t give up anything to suppress it.

Agon and Hiruma got ready for the interview. Agon got out of bed. He looked for a couple of shirts around his suitcase, and inside it, while Hiruma touched up his makeup in bed, holding a mirror, pressing his lips together.

HIruma was beautiful.

“What time is the interview?” Agon asked him. “Trash? Kukuku….” Agon wanted to squeeze that trash’s  _ ass…! _ He was so perfect.  _ Ku! _ Agon couldn’t  _ stand _ it. With it looking so perky in bed…. Ku! This was the best present  _ ever! _   
Or was it even a present at all…?

He thought for some time, looking up into the air. Oh, well. It didn’t matter. Hiruma was perfect, too him, anyways. He didn’t need it too be.

Agon put on some socks. He wore a Green Bay Packers starter jacket with white jeans and caramel formal shoes, his jeans rolled up at the cuffs, looking fancy. Hiruma looked at him.

“Look at you,” Hiruma said to him, looking at him in his rearview mirror, from the reflection Agon gave him. Agon looked up. He was wearing his black Oakley Juliets. “Looking so fancy, Kekeke!” He began to laugh himself silly, hugging his stomach. He kicked his legs underneath the sheets, giggling to himself, laughing.

“Looking so fancy...!” He repeated. He held his stomach in tight laughter. “You look so silly…! KEKEKEKE…! Agonne!”

Agonne bit his lip. This was the trash he signed up for. He wanted to climb across the bed and choke him out, for laughing so much, but didn’t.

“I’ll suppress my  _ urges _ to choke you, trash,” he said to him, staring at his palm. “Though, I don’t know how long I’ll hold out. Well, I guess we’ll just wait and see at the studio, huh?”

Agon began to laugh, in chilled laughter. Hiruma smirked, pressing his lips together.

He couldn’t wait.

They arrived at the studio.

Hiruma wore an all black fringed hem cropped top with a black sombrero over his head and circular rimmed glasses, pitched black, along with Agonne’s leather jacket, and leather leggings. Though, upon arriving at the studio and getting out of the SUV, Hiruma changed out of his outfit, and into new one, entering his Sugar High.

This one was all white.

He wore all white leather leggings, a leather overcoat, and a white t-shirt, and tucked into his pants, along with white formal shoes, that were wrinkle laced-up cow leather.

They were expensive.

Agon looked at him. Hiruma had ADHD. He could tell. He was bouncing back and forth, with his AK-47, imposing death threats from his Devil’s Notebook on staff members, recording information down on them, laughing.

Agon could tell Hiruma was entering another sugar high.

The Talk-show started.

Agon and Hiruma entered the stage. This one looked different. There was a crowd of people, already set up, and Agon and Hiruma had a couch to sit on, across from the host, who was another white man.

“Good evening, everybody,” The man began, beginning the show. It was being taped. Agon looked at the cameras. He didn’t like so many cameras being around. Damn… trashes....

Hiruma sat next to him. He was doing alright, for now. He was playing with Agonne’s hair, grooming him, acting good. Agonne needed Hiruma too stay like this, at least, for the first part of the interview.

Hiruma didn’t.

Hiruma began to make out in Agonne’s ear, touching him, feeling his nipple piercings beneath Agon’s shirt, jacket open. Agon couldn’t believe it.

Hiruma was being  _ bad. _

On Live Television.

“Okay, with us, we have the Gods of Japan,” The host began, “Agon and Hiruma-senshu from Kanagawa, Japan!”   
The camera panned over too Agon, getting close too his face. Agon swatted it. The lens cracked. The audience bit back, making a sound. It sounded like a bunch of  _ OOOhhhhhs _ .

Agon snorted.

He would have to play good, for now. The host asked for another camera, and a five minute break, while everything got situated. He didn’t like when they got too close to his face like that. He didn’t even like paparazzi, that much, either.

Usually, Hiruma handed these sorts of things.

But, he was out of commision. He was laying on Agon’s lap, snoring, acting dozy, while production crew warned Agon about the cameras, and Agon told them that they shouldn’t have been in his damn face, then.

They agreed, that they would shoot wide-angles, and only do close ups when needed, far away.

By the time they started, Hiruma was awake, and ready too go, and when the interview began, Hiruma whispered naughty things in his ear.

About how he wanted Agon too spank him when he got home. How he was sorry how he was being naughty. How  _ badly _ he wanted to repent for being bad on stage, and on the plane, lately, how he could moan, just the ways he wanted him too.

He began to make the sounds.

“ _ Uhh…. _ ” Hiruma began too moan, right in his ear, “ _ Uh…. Uh…! Uh— _ ”

Agon didn’t want too hear it. Hiruma was being so  _ naughty. _ He was getting turned on, by him. He sat with his ankle on his knee cap, leaning back, arm around the back of Hiruma’s chair, Hiruma cuddling against him, giddy, when they began to film again.

The host began to ask them questions. He turned too Hiruma, “Now, Hiruma,” he began too say, “A lot of fans wonder how you even got into football? Was it because of Agon? Or was it because you have a passion for the sport?”   
The studio went quiet.

Hiruma wasn’t answering. Agon looked at him. He was out of commision. Hiruma wasn’t going to hear him. He was too busy cuddling with Agon, and playing with Agon, right in his ear. He wasn’t even facing the cameras, for crying out loud! Agon looked around. He began to feel his anxiety incresase, and his heart race.

_ Why are all these trashes looking at him? _ He wondered, thoughts racing.  _ Don’t they have something better to do, ah? _ But, He knew he had to shut the thing down with Hiruma, quick. He leaned over too him,

“Sorry,” he said to the host.

He began to kiss Hiruma. He made out with him. He tongue kissed him. A lot of fans in the studio made sounds of shock, gasping, looking at the two. Agon pulled away, for what seemed like five minutes, but was only two, considering everyone had gone into shock.

Hiruma’s eyes were in a daze. He seemed too have calmed down. He combed Agonne’s hair, stroking it out of his face while the interview continued, and Agonne proceeded to answer the questions, doing the best he could. He whispered in his ear.

Hiruma asked him to put a baby in him.

Agon looked around. He wanted to find the nearest restroom, too jack off too Hiruma, because he was being too hot in this moment, damn it….!

“Hiruma,” the host began, looking at him. Hiruma looked over at him. This was the first time Hiruma had actually looked the host in the eye. “Who do you think is your toughest competitor? Out there. In Japan?”

Hiruma laid across Agon’s lap, flopping against it. “ _ Ah?! _ ” Hiruma barked. The studio gasped. It came out, suddenly. “What do you mean out there in Japan?” Hiruma was talking drowsy. He was upside down, looking at the host. Agon didn’t know what to do. “You mean, in America.”   
Hiruma began to smile. The audience calmed down, grinning. They began to clap, taking it as a call out against undermining Hiruma’s athletic ability, which was common, in the media, and the the press.

“My bad….” The host began to say, trying to recover from the blow Hiruma struck, unintentionally. “Well, who is your toughest competito—”

“Panther,” Hiruma said, drowsy. He was upside down, again. Agon could tell he was about to hit another Low. “Clifford… Apollo….” Hiruma rubbed his eyes, drowsy. He was tired. He yawned, showing his teeth.

Agon looked at him. Hiruma was really tired. He was drifting off to sleep, right on Agon’s lap. This was the first question Hiruma had answered, that day, in the interview. He had been playing with Agon, the entire time, and hadn’t even noticed that time passed, or that he hadn’t answered a single question directed at them, at that session. Agon had answered all of them, for the both of them. He needed Hiruma too snap out of it.

Hiruma couldn’t.

“I’m sleepy,” Hiruma began to say, yawning. The audience laughed. He held his hands out to Agonne, sitting up right. “Agonne, take me to bed,”

He gave him a wiry smile. The audience cooed. Somehow, this was working in their favor. The fans enjoyed Hiruma, and liked his approach to football, so the media was never really mad at him, more so, they were just left in shock by his plays.

And the things he said.

“I want a cookie…” Hiruma said after the interview was over, Agon carrying him on his waist, wrapped around in a blanket, rubbing his eyes. “Agonne… give me a cookie.”

“No,” Agonne said, shifting him against his waist. “No cookies for you, trash.”

“ _ No! _ ” Hiruma barked at him. “I want a  _ cookie, _ now!”

He barked at him, again. Agon dropped him. Hiruma began to stomp his feet, balling his fist. He began to cry.

“Agonne,” he sobbed, “Why won’t you give me a cookie…?”

Agon looked at him. They were in the middle of the studio’s backstage, walking out towards their car that was going to escort them, back home, to their hotel.

Agon picked him up. “C’mon, trash,” he said, carrying him. He wrapped the blanket around Hiruma’s waist, again. “Let’s go to the bathroom.”

“Why?” Hiruma whined. “I don’t even have too  _ go! _ ”

Agon carried him too the bathroom, and shut the door. Wow, that was a lot. It wasn’t embarrassing, it just was a lot to handle. Agon was surprised, himself. He wasn’t easily surprised, but when he was…

It was by Hiruma’s doing.

“Just fuck me already…” Hiruma bent over on the sink, putting his head down, “Agonne.”   
The blanket dropped from his waist. He was ready. For a moment, Agon had thought Hiruma had came back, to himself, and was ready to go home, regaining consciousness, but….

He wasn’t.

“ _ Ohh…. Agonnne, _ ” Hiruma began to whine, lifting his head. “ _ Just fuck me already, _ ” he repeated, louder, so you could hear behind the door, with his loud voice. “ _ Agonne… _ ”

Agon spanked him. “Quiet, trash!” He yelled, silently at him. Hiruma nodded. He liked when Agon yelled at him.

“Give me more,” Hiruma nodded, telling him. “Yelling,” he began to laugh, leaning over on his arm, looney. Agon didn’t know what to do with him.

He fucked him.

“ _ Stop… being so… bad….! _ ” He began to say, with each thrust, “ _ So I… wouldn’t… have too…. Fuck you.. All… the damn… time...! _ ” Agon was so horny. Hiruma couldn’t be this bad while he was sick. Well, at least, Mentally.

Agon could relate.

Hiruma moaned. Agon stuffed him. He stuffed him full, and made sure Hiruma was ready, by the time they left. He came inside him. Agon used a condom. He tore off Hiruma’s when they were done, too, Hiruma sitting on the ground, in a criss cross position, angry.

Agon disposed of their condoms, throwing them away in the trash, wrapping them up, tsking. Hiruma blew his cheeks out, blowing his hair out of the way, with a couple of loose strands.

“Why are you angry, trash….?” Agon asked him, loosely, sitting on the floor with him. He had changed into some loose khaki joggers, for the ride home. Hiruma wore his black outfit from before, just without the sunglasses and hat.

“I’m mad…!” Hiruma said to him. “You won’t sit with me…! You won’t eat with me…! You will deny me cookies! You just want to have sex with me! ” Hiruma turned his head, mad. “I’m mad…!”

Agon laid his head on Hiruma’s neck. “I’m sorry, baby…” he said. “I’m doing the best… with what I have,” Agon rubbed his own thigh, looking at the palm of his hand. He sighed.

Hiruma grew quiet.

“Agonne,” he said, looking up. His gaze was shadowed. “Do you… love me…?”   
“Yeah,” Agon answered, easily, beginning to stand up. “I love you, more than you think, and more than you care too know.” he stood up, “C’mon, trash, let’s leave. The car’s outside.”

Agon helped Hiruma’s stand. Hiruma’s legs were wobbly, from the sex. Agon offered to carry him, but Hiruma denied, being difficult.

He carried him down the hallway, anyway, laughing.

Hiruma smiled.

Hiruma watched the video three days later when they were in Jamaica, inside their hotel room, Agon dozing off from the morning sex, around 10:30, with Hiruma recovering, from his sugar High. He was watching the video of the interview in Hawaii that they did.  _ CNN _ was airing it. He was watching it on his phone, while Agon played music in his head, not minding too go another round with Hiruma when he got to bed with him, soon.

Hiruma laughed when he saw it.

“That’s me?” Hiruma asked him, pointing to himself, on the phone screen, with Agon behind him, in bed. Hiruma sat down. He wore a light gray tee shirt. “Kekeke! I bet that would make good scouting material for our opponents, huh?” Hiruma seemed to find it funny. Agon sat up behind him, rolling over. He snaked his nose along Hiruma’s neck and shoulders, kissing him.

“How about all that  _ repenting _ , huh…” Agon spanked him. Hiruma gasped. He dropped his phone. It landed on the floor. He had been watching a scene from the interview, and when Hiruma was asked a question, he was whispering in Agonne’s ear, and didn’t answer him.

He had said Agonne too put a baby in him.

At that moment, Agon chewed his lip. He had looked at one of the cameras. He had lifted Hiruma up suddenly, and onto his lap, with the crowd’s shock, and began to make out with him, shutting him up. Hiruma pulled away with a dazed face, while Agon gripped his ass, smacking it. He let Hiruma down beside him. Hiruma laid his head on Agonne’s lap, and began to grin, eyes lazy, and white.

“Sorry,” Agon had said, wiping his bottom lip. “Had to get that out my system,” The crowd began to laugh, at Agon’s charisma. Hiruma still laid across his bottom lap, arms flopped over his lover’s thighs, out of commission.

He had liked it.

Hiruma felt Agon kiss him. Agon remembered bringing Hiruma home from the interview on the first day, before they left for the airport in two hours, for Jamaica.

“Agonne,” Hiruma rubbed his eyes. Agon was carrying him on his waist. Hiruma poked his lip out. He was tired. “I’m very… sleepy.”

Agon laid him in bed, “I know, baby….” Agon said to him, taking off his jacket. He sat next to Hiruma in bed. He stripped him down, He put on a white t-shirt over Hiruma’s naked, pale, body beside him. Agon rested next to him.

They slept.

They took the Private Jet Hiruma had stored away for some time. They didn’t use it, as much, but Agon figured they needed too, since Hiruma was struggling with his sugar intake. When he was sane enough, and woke up from his hour power nap, Hiruma called it in.

They rode the plane.

Agon yawned. Hiruma was still tired. He just put on his sports leggings and Nike Roshe ones. He wore sunglasses. Their fame was increased. Paparazzi laid themselves outside of the airport, to take snapshots of Agon helping Hiruma out of the SUV, outside.

They were silent.

On the plane. Agon sat next too Hiruma. He wrapped his arm around Hiruma’s waist and held him close as Hiruma slept on his shoulder, curling up within his captain’s chair. Within the hour, Agon had undressed, and Hiruma and him had leaned back in their seats, and with a blanket, they curled up within one another, and slept.

Agon fell asleep.

He had small nightmares. Of course, he did. He always did, They scared Agon, but when he woke, Hiruma was there, with the lights turned off.

His Oakley Juliet’s were off.

An hour had passed since Agon had last woke, and undressed. Hiruma was still sleeping, It had passed two hours since they had fallen asleep on the plane, now.

Agon pulled himself closer too Hiruma. He laid his head on Hiruma’s chest. At least there were no storms.

At least, not now.

When it happened, they were six hours into their flight. Hiruma had woke up. The lamps were turned on. It was dark, outside. It was light rain. Hiruma sat up. He wore only a light t-shirt, underneath the covers, and was eating a bowl of nikujaga, slow, recovering.

He was still recovering from his sugar high.

His eyes were dull, but he was awake, with Agon. Agon had gotten up, and began pacing, when he heard the thunder, up ahead, and hugged his arms. He wore light pajama pants, but took them off, when it got closer, and got underneath the covers, with Hiruma, when it got closer to them, and light thunder clapped beside the plane.

Hiruma rubbed Agon’s scalp, next too him, slow, eating. He was silent. Hiruma was dazed. He was there, but all the way, and Agon could see how hard it was for Hiruma too actually  _ say _ something, or really, not be there.

He would still be there, for Agon.

He was just struggling.

Agon closed his eyes. He was frustrated. He wished hiruma could hug him. He turned over on his side, and began to pout. Hiruma smiled, weakly.

“What was that all about, my Fucking Dread?” Hiruma asked him, Agon looked over. Hiruma was smiling at him, grinning weakly. “Kekekeke….”

Agon rolled over. He hugged Hiruma’s waist, wrapping his arms around it. “Nothing….” he said, nodding off. He was still a bratty kid. Agon was spoiled. Hiruma laughed, rubbing his scalp.

“You can sleep now,” Hiruma said, putting his Nikujaga away, grabbing his laptop. The lights dimmed, again. Hiruma must’ve been controlling them. “Fucking Dread.”

Agon fell asleep.

He made slight whimpers in his sleep, while Hiruma rubbed his scalp, holding him. Agon groaned. He was still sleeping. It was hard for him, Sleeping in this environment. It was really hard. He groaned, again. Hiruma stroked his scalp.

“It’s okay, My Agonne.” Hiruma said to him, leaning his head back, closing his eyes. He still had a criss cross position, sitting in the captain’s chair, upright. The lights were off. Agon looked up at him. Hiruma's eyes were closed. He began to doze off. Agon was going to fall asleep, again, soon. He looked at Hiruma, again. Hiruma sighed. 

Agon fell asleep.

They woke up 11 hours into their flight, and began to pack. Hiruma helped him. He began to yawn. Hiruma was really sleepy. He got dressed. He wore a leather jacket, his t-shirt, and scarf, with his leggings and shoes. He put sunglasses on his face.

Agon wore something for the paparazzi. It was Moschino lounge pants and a jacket, that were all black, and gold, along with black sandals, and Agon and Hiruma’s golden chain around his neck, tied up with Hiruma’s dog tag, like always.

Hiruma kissed his cheek.

Agon had his glasses off. They were tucked into his scalp. He wore them like this off the plane, exiting off of it from the steps, stepping down, with his bags. His eyes were bright. They were green. This was rare. Agon never wore them off surrounding paparazzi, because of the bright lights and cameras.

Agon didn’t notice.

He did, though, when, hell, the fucking paparazzi began to snap photos, of Hiruma kissing his cheek, stepping off the plane! An SUV was already waiting on them, to escort them to their hotel.

Agon tsked his teeth.

He made love to him, at the hotel. He shoved him down on the mattress. He came over him. Hiruma nodded. He began to spank him.

He bit down on his neck.

Hiruma made a long, orgasmic, howl.

Agon moaned, nodding. Hiruma made a look, looking at Agon, behind him, nodding. He wanted Agon too take off his pants.

Agon turned off the lamp.

They made love underneath the sheets. Agon promised himself that he would choke Hiruma out later above the spot he bit him on, on his whole neck. He had taken Hiruma’s whole neck inside his mouth, and bit him.

It was exhilarating.

Agon moaned, in his ear. Hiruma was beautiful. His skin was like snow, in the moonlight, and he couldn’t take it. He gripped his thigh, marking it, rubbing his ass, spanking him.

Hiruma nodded.

“ _ I love you…. _ ” Agon said to him, kissing his neck. “ _ Hiruma…. _ ”

Hiruma stared at him. His eyes glossed over. They matched the moonlight outside. They looked like the star light, outside the window.

Agon kissed him.

They kissed, for a long time. They made out. Agon stuck his tongue inside Hiruma’s mouth, and made out with him, on his knees, behind him, kissing his love.

He made out with him.

He kissed his ear, in the morning, next to him, hugging upon him. He rolled Hiruma over on his stomach. He kissed Hiruma down his back, kissing upon his ass, inside it, licking it, licking within him, underneath the covers. He laid above him.

Hiruma felt Agon bite his neck. Hiruma let out a harsh moan. He heard Agon whisper naughty things in his ear, about how he was going to spank him, and choke him out, later, when they were alone, against the sheets, making love.

They took a bath, later, together. Agon sucked on Hiruma’s leg, in the bath, between him, kissing his thighs, making marks, on them, between the both, of them.

Hiruma leaned his head back and let out a moan. It was shaky. He was still recovering from his sugar high. Agon understood. Hiruma ate a lot of sugar. Agon was zoned out, for a long time, watching Kobayakawa Sena’s game. He didn’t even know how much sugar Hiruma had intook. He had an approximate, but…

Hiruma leaned his head back, sighing. Agon nodded. He began to give Hiruma some head.

Hiruma breathed.

Agon finished giving him head.

Room service walked in.

Agon looked up. Hiruma’s eyes widened. They had left the door open too the bathroom, because Agon had decided to, well, join Hiruma, in a bath, taking off his towel, leaving it on the floor. They were in a high-class hotel. They didn’t hear room service call out, and walk in, picking things off the floor, until they got to the bathroom, picking Agon’s towel off of the floor. Hiruma looked at them.

Agon didn’t seem to notice. “How’s that, baby…?” Agon kissed him, kissing upon Hiruma’s lips, lifting his head, making out with him. Hiruma made out with him. Or maybe, Agon did notice. He just didn’t want to pay any mind too it.

The room service left, getting the cue. Agon laughed into Hiruma’s mouth, biting his lip. Hiruma moaned. Agon gave him a bath. He let him. Hiruma let him take his body, bending it over, placing his hand over the back of his neck, shoving Hiruma down across the curb of the bath, coming over him, behind him.

He stroked his hips.

Hiruma put his head down. He moaned, as Agon entered him from behind. Hiruma gave out a sigh. He gave out a long moan, putting his head down, leaning it back up against Agon when he entered him, again, repeatedly, losing it.

He loved Agon.

He really did. Agon was giving him an orgasm. Hiruma moaned, loud. Agon was having one, too. Right now. Inside of Hiruma. Their love, was something beautiful.

And it was to be shared.

Between the two of them. Agon kissed down his neck. When they got out the bath, they went to bed. Hiruma showed Agon the way he masturbated.

They fooled around.

Agon kissed Hiruma’s semen coated finger tips. He sucked on them. Hiruma nodded his head. He placed his fingers within him, watching Agon’s eyes, seeing his lover grow entertained, seeing him feel himself, stroke himself with his middle finger, moaning. Agon licked his lips.

Hiruma nodded.

He pulled Agon down to his level, with his other hand. “I’m going to go get my camera,” Hiruma had licked his ear, telling him, whispering. He kissed him. He began to whisper naughty things in his ear, “You can fuck me any way you want to, anytime, any where…. How you want it, I won’t care…. I’m ready to  _ repent _ ,”

Hiruma moaned in his ear. He made a high pitched moan. Agon moved away from Hiruma. He smirked. His eyes were green. They shifted too hazel, and amber, upon seeing Hiruma, below him. He grinned.

“Get your camera,” he spanked him. “Trash.”   
Hiruma got up from the bed. Hiruma brought his camera, setting it down on the mattress, getting on his knees, Agon behind him, Hiruma staring at the camera lens, huffing, when Agon entered inside him.

Agon moaned.

Agon didn’t really care, either way. Agon had only really seen Hiruma grab his camera when he was filming naked trashes at their feet for blackmail material, or when he was fucking him in Jamaica, and Agon didn’t know (and didn’t care) if the camera was on or not, as long as he got a fuck in, when they were here, last time.

Now, they were doing it, again.

Agon wondered, if this was because of Hiruma’s sugar intake. Hiruma was feeling naughty. Well, he was always naughty.

Just today in particular, he was being  _ extra _ naughty.

Agon spanked him. Hiruma nodded, moaning. Agon continued to spank him. He felt like choking Hiruma’s neck. He still had the bite marks around the throat of his neck, along his nape, from yesterday. Agon lifted his hand to choke him.

He gripped his neck.

He choked Hiruma. Hiruma let out a long moan. He liked feeling domesticated by Agon. He liked feeling the way Agon made him, submissive, to his masculine energy.

Many could not handle Hiruma’s craze, the things he wanted them to do, too him, but, Agon did. Agon complemented Hiruma so  _ well. _ When Agon choked him, when he gripped him…

When they made love.

Agon was perfect, for him.

He loved him, like no else. Agon loved Hiruma. He loved when he choked him and he grinned, below him, loving every second of it.

Hiruma moaned.

He spilled, over Agon, when Agon switched his position, changing Hiruma over on his back, squeezing his throat, Hiruma gripping his wrist. Hiruma grinned. Agon continued to grip his throat. He squeezed it, silently, making marks in it. Hiruma nodded.

He came along Agon’s stomach.

Agon fell asleep next too Hiruma. They would go out, later, but for now, they were in their hotel, and they were just chilling. That’s all. Hiruma watched TV. He was calming down. From the sex. And Sugar High.

Agon fell asleep on his lap. He laid his head on it, laying on his side, underneath the covers, as Hiruma crisscrossed, rubbing his scalp, combing his hair, watching TV, silent. But he was calm. He didn’t need any interference. Not now, any way,

He loved Agon.

He continued watching TV. He stroked Agon’s scalp. He smirked, thinking about the sex video the two made, together, making love. He reached his hand up to his neck. He thought about the way Agon choked him. He rubbed his neck. He shivered, moaning. There was a purple bruise, all the way around, Agon’s hand and teeth marks around the nape of his skin.

Hiruma moaned.

Agon slept against him. Hiruma had had his hands around his neck. Agon had choked him, out, just like he had planned, and said. Hiruma grinned.

He was still on his Sugar High.

Agon continued to sleep against him. He was knocked out, probably from all the sex they’d been having. Hiruma looked down on him.

He was pretty.

He stroked Agon’s cheeks. Hiruma licked them. Agon groaned. The lamps were on. It was afternoon, and approaching dark. Hiruma was glad, they got this time, to break away. He looked at the TV screen. They were playing a football game. It was an official match. Between the LA Chargers and the Rams. They were both fairly good teams, with plenty of underdogs. They were nothing fancy. But, Hiruma wanted to join the NFL.

He wanted to be there.

With Agon. He wanted to show him his dream. He wanted to show him, that hell yeah, he made it, and he was the first Japanese player to  _ stay. _

He’d kick America’s ass.

Agon woke up. He licked Hiruma’s cheek, a couple times, letting him know that he wanted him. Hiruma smiled. He knew what he wanted.

He wanted to sleep with him.

Hiruma rested beside him. He hugged Agon’s chest. They listened to the football game playing in the background, silently under the covers. Agon held Hiruma. He knew they’d be there. Agon’d be there, no matter what, and make Hiruma’s dream come true.

Hiruma was on top.

And to make every trash realize that, he would. After all, he was Hiruma’s Vice-Captain. Hiruma had chosen him to be the best, at his side. Agon didn’t mind. He cherished Hiruma. He loved him. And more than anything, he believed in him. With a little work, and time, Hiruma could be…

Hiruma could be the best NFL player of All Time.

He would be in the Hall of Fame.

The Japanese that made it.

Agon still remembered that day like no else. When Hiruma showed him the Hall of Fame. How he wanted to be there. How he was going to be there. How he told Agon his statue, his plaque, would be included, in the Hall of Fame, and he would go down in history as one of the greatest Football Players of All Time. Agon believed him.

He knew Hiruma would do it.

With a little time, and much hard work, Hiruma would make it. Agon would, too. He wouldn’t leave his trash alone. He needed somebody to keep an eye out on his trash, in the NFL, and make sure he didn’t do any weird shit, while he was there. And that person would be Agon.

They would be there.

In time.

Hiruma made football fun, for Agon. He was always a god at sports. Athletics. Anything. They were easy, for Agon, and a sport like Football made it no different.

What made it fun was Hiruma.

How Hiruma pushed them. When they trained together. His technique was flawless, but he always pushed Agon, to be beyond that.

“Is that all you can do, Fucking Dread?” he had cackled, blowing his whistle, when Hiruma and him had trained, together, outside. “Kekeke…”

“Shut up, trash.” Agon had said, training, doing pushups, on the ground. They always trained together. The two of them. Hiruma knew that Agon’s individual talent was amazing, and it was something that could not easily be contained, or controlled, in a group setting, but Agon could do all things, and he could always control his talent, Within a team.

Even with his big mouth.

Individual Talent was hard to come by, and with Agon’s, it was even harder, but he could mix it, and mesh it, together, within a team, and blend it, without an issue, whether he was a star of the field, or not, but with Hiruma, he always knew what his trash was thinking.

He loved him.

Kid had said it was a power move in one of his rare interviews about Saikyoudai, and what he had thought about them. He had said Hiruma and Agon getting together was probably the smartest power move of the season, perhaps, even of the games, and tournament. He had said it was one of the smartest moves you could make.

Hiruma, and Agon, two of the strongest brains on the field, that could oppose each other, forever, psychologically, and physically, bringing Agon into the mix, had now joined, and created a ferocious nature, a team that was ferocious in talent, and abilities.

And they knew how to use them.

It was a smart move, no matter how you looked at it. Hiruma’s brain was a freak of nature. Agon’s talent was a divine blessing. When you brought those two together…

Those could very well be the strongest tag-team alive.

Agon wasn’t wrong. Neither was Hiruma. Agon knew that Hiruma and his combination could be the strongest this world had to showcase. Their compatibility. Their chemistry. On the field. No one had anything as daring as it. It was beautiful.

And freaky. Opponents feared it. Agon didn’t blame them. Him and Hiruma had something beautiful. He loved him, and he knew that within time, Hiruma would make it. He would make his dream come true.

With time. And effort.

His dream would be here.

It just took time too create.

And manifest.

Agon woke. It had passed their third day in Jamaica. It was night. Hiruma’s sugar high had ended. Agon stroked the side of Hiruma’s face, and his hair. He laughed.

Paparazzi were still outside. They had been outside all day. Earlier in the day, Agon had gotten up, and shut the blinds, with a grunt, grumbling, walking back over to bed, and falling asleep with Hiruma. He had slept mostly for the most part of the day, but, Agon was sleepy. He hadn’t slept for a while, and this was the first time he had slept, With Hiruma, for a long time, and rested.

He was glad he was getting better.

And rest. He was glad that Hiruma was here, With him. He pretended to choke him, again, and they ended it with laughter, Hiruma grasping his fingers, laughing.

Agon loved him.

He couldn’t wait to play football with Hiruma, Again. When they came off this off-season, they’d be better than ever. Hiruma laid his lips upon Agon’s, kissing him. Hiruma was feeling good, too. His back was getting better. Of course, with all the sex the two had been having…

Agon stroked his hair with his fingers. He grinned. Hiruma laughed. He was laying on his back. Hiruma rested on his side, next to him, laughing, giggling.

“What is my trash doing…?” Agon lowly whispered to him. In his ear. “I  _ said, _ ” he licked him, “ _ What _ is my trash, doing…?” He wanted to spank him. Hiruma nodded. “I hope my trash is done  _ repenting, _ ” He bit his lip. “I hope…” Agon giggled. Hiruma laughed with him.

He stroked Agon’s hair out of his face. Hiruma hummed. He began to laugh, combing Agon’s hair, out of his eyes, grooming him. Agon looked at him. Hiruma laughed. Hiruma kissed him, pressing his own upon Agon’s, Agon coming up to kiss him, licking into his mouth, moaning. He pulled away.

He bit Hiruma’s lip. He tugged on it. He wanted to go, again. He wanted to have some sex, with Hiruma. They still had some time. Before they had to leave for their flight, later on tonight. Agon began to laugh. They giggled.

They made love.

Hiruma came over his body. He wore a black robe. He rode on top of him. He made love too Agon, gripping his nails against his chest, nodding.

Agon made Hiruma Mac and cheese, later on that day, when he woke up, from his nap, and Hiruma was lying in bed, eating a piece of toast, watching a football game Hiruma had saved from the day from before.

It was Kobayakawa Sena.

It was the one Agon had been watching, on the plane. Agon looked behind him. He wore a dew rag behind his head, tying his dreads back, out of his face. He was cooking. Hiruma was watching the video of Sena on the Armadillos, trying out, for a week, testing the team out.

That little fucking chibi…

He bit his gum stick, grinning, staring at the screen. Sena was flying over trashes, with his explosive 40-yard run. Agon had seen the same goddamn thing on the flight. The trash had gotten faster. It was a little bit, but…

It was still a lot.

Anything, at this point. It was a lot of practice, and time, Sena had put in too train with the Americans. Hiruma could tell. That's why he had been with Panther the entire half of the year, training, to prepare for this point—

And many points ahead.

“I can’t be goddamn out for three fucking months without fucking chibis trying out for American Teams,” Hiruma said. He wore a white t-shirt, getting ready for the flight they had around tomorrow. They’d be leaving at 12, midnight. “Agonne.”   
Agonne smirked. He didn’t answer Hiruma. He brought his Mac and Cheese to him. “Here,” he said, sitting down. He handed Hiruma his Mac and Cheese. “Eat, trash.”

Agonne sat next to him. He wore lounge pants that were gray, and a bare chest, eating his plate, looking ahead. He had his eyes glued to the screen. All day, they had been broadcasting  _ CNN. _ Him and Hiruma didn’t really watch TV. Agon didn’t really care, he guessed. He just liked being around Hiruma’s presence.

He enjoyed being in Jamaica, for these past few days. He remembered, when he woke up, after they made love, Agon sat out on the balcony, and stood.

It was nighttime.

Agon and Hiruma had come so far. He was naked. Agon thought about those things, looking out, ahead, at the city below. He remembered his mom. He and Hiruma would be playing football again, soon. They were almost healed, and recovered. He wondered if his mom would feel proud of him. With Hiruma.

If she was there, too see him.

Hiruma came against him. “What’s wrong, baby…?” he asked him, in Japanese. He was naked, too, against Agon. It was the first time Hiruma had called him baby. But, it was for a reason. It was a delicate term. For Agon. Hiruma had meant it in a delicate sense.

Like a mom calling her child honey.

Or like a man, calling his man baby.

Hiruma licked his back, kissing him there. He rubbed his shoulders, up and down, stroking him. Hiruma laid against Agon. Agon stared out ahead.

He held Hiruma’s hand below him, gripping it.

“I’ve been thinking,” Agon began to say too Hiruma. He turned around. He held Hiruma against him. He leaned against the balcony. “About me and you…. Hiruma.”

Hiruma nodded. Hiruma held himself against Agon, pressed against him. That was all Agon had said. To Hiruma. That night. It was okay.

Hiruma gave him a bath.

He and Hiruma turned on spongebob, and watched it in the bathtub, staring at the TV ahead, while Hiruma rubbed his fingers through Agon’s scalp, washing his and Hiruma’s hair, scrubbing it.

It was all Agon had too say. Hiruma got it, completely. That Agon was thinking about them. About the two of them.

Hiruma was, too.

They got ready for bed. It was around nine o'clock. Hiruma had worn a black robe, but it looked like blue, in the midnight. Agon rested next to him He had put their dishes away before they went too sleep. They’d awake, around 10, and probably begin packing, once they fully had started their next day, getting on their flight.

Hiruma yawned.

He rested next to Agon. Agon pulled him close to him. Hiruma put the covers over the both of them. He put his head down, and tucked it into Agon’s chest. Agon wondered how Hiruma even breathed, when he tucked his whole head into Agon like that, and the only thing showing him was a tuft of his bleached blonde hair, but he stopped wondering, after a while, since Agon figured, it was just Hiruma. That was all.

They slept.

They got ready in morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BRUHHHHHHH
> 
> High key this was one of my favorite chapters to write!!!!! LmAOOO!!!! I love Agon and Hiruma in their Third-Year, and honestly, that balcony scene has to be my favorite! UGH! LMAOOOOO!!! MOMMA TEARS!!!!! SNIFFF!!!!! Honestly, Agon and Hiruma are so perfect!!!!UGHHHH!!!!!! WE need so much more shit of them, honestly, lmao. But, that's alright. I don't mind taking them underneath my wing!!!! LOOOL!!!!!! = 3 =~! They both my boys, ya'll, and i love them to death!!!! LOL.  
> Agon is so HANDSOME!!!! LMAO YESSS!!!! Hiruma got him a FINNNEEEE MANNNN!!!! YESS!!!! LMAOOO!!!!! BUt high key, honestly, though Agon got him a fine ass man, too, lmao!!!! Hiruma so skinny!!!! LMAO !!!! And he so fine!!!!!! LOOOL!!!! Writing with them is SUCH a pleasure, all of it lmaoo!!!!! I enjoy this story so much, ya'll have no idea!!!! LOOL!!!
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed it!!!!OMGG!!!!! Don't forget to KUDOS AND COMMENT!!!!! YO MONSTA DONT BITE!!!! LMAO!!!!
> 
> $Papa MOnsta$
> 
> \-------------------------------------------------------------------  
> Follow me on twitter!: https://twitter.com/GemabearMonsta


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ughhhhhh!!!!!!! GOOOOODDD!!!! LMAOOOO!!!!
> 
>  
> 
> I love Agon and Hiruma so much!!!!!! UGHHHH!!!!! Thank you guys so much for supporting Agon and Hiruma, and loving it as much as I do! I LOVE AGON AND HIRUMA!!!!! Special shoutout to GabrielaTaisho and Chocolat13Angel for being awesome! Chocolat13 has been there since the fucking beginning! Thank all of you guys for being so fucking amazing.
> 
> I REALLY appreciate it!!!!!! Thank all of you guys for reading, and continuing to read this, and for loving Agon and Hiruma as much as I do!!!!
> 
> Also, check out my Tsukasa x Senkuu fanfic that I've been writing lately, as well!!!!!!!!!------->http://archiveofourown.org/works/10779189
> 
> Thank you guys so much for being so awesome and amazing. You guys deserve these two chapters!!!!!! You've been awesome!!!! Thank you so much!!!
> 
> $Papa Monsta$

Agon made love to Hiruma in the morning.

The two of them were going too leave, in the morning, when the two of them left for Jamaica, and returned home. Too Japan. Agon looked at Hiruma.

He loved him a lot.

Hiruma looked at Agon. His hair was long. Agon’s. It was long, and in a dreaded ponytail, down his back, in black dreadlocks. Agon saw Hiruma. He came against him.

Agon kissed between his back, in the bed, kissing between Hiruma’s shoulder blades, licking his back, in his spine. Hiruma let him. Hiruma opened his mouth to let out a moan.

“ _ Agonne…. _ ” Hiruma began to moan, laughing, feeling him. “ _ Agonne…. _ ” He huffed, feeling Agon’s against his back, again, Agon huffing his name against him, “ _ Uh… Agonne… _ ” Hiruma made deep moans, as Agonne’s was licking his back, moaning, placing his love kisses against and in his Hiruma’s spine. Hiruma moaned.

Agon began to moan himself.

“ _ Hiruma… _ ” He moaned too him, feeling him. Agon placed his nose against his back, feeling him. It was morning, now. Around 11 am. The two would be leaving today.

Agon looked at Hiruma.

It was 11 am. In Jamaica. Agon had woken up, early, when Hiruma had fallen asleep, without him. The two had been having sex all night. The two had been making love, all day. And all night, without rest.

Agon bit his back, last night, gnawing on him. Hiruma moaned to Agon, feeling him, again. He rubbed his hand, feeling Agon rub him, with his own, grasping his knuckles, coming against him. He continued to bite him, there. Hiruma nodded again, feeling Agon bite his skin, gnawing him. He nodded again, feeling Agon continue to bite him, once again. He loved him.

He moaned.

“ _ Agonne…. _ ” He moaned, in the morning, feeling Agon bite his back, again. He moaned, aloud, turning around, spreading his legs. “ _ Agonne,  _ hayaku, _ come inside me…. _ ” Agon licked between his legs, beginning to give him head. He moaned, between him. Agonne dipped his legs. He sucked on his asshole. Agon grabbed his cock. He sucked on that as well, feeling him. He sucked him deep. Cum came from Agonne’s lips. Hiruma laced his fingers between Agon’s dreadlocks, feeling his love between him, coming up on him. Agon sucked the cum off of his own lips.

Agon slurped.

“ _ Mmmm…. _ ” Agon moaned, too Hiruma, gulping, feeling him cum in his mouth. “ _ C’mon. Cum in my mouth, baby… _ ” Agon loved him. He moaned, on Hiruma. Sperm trickled off of his cockhead. 

Agon sucked on it, breathing on thumb, pressing against Hiruma’s cockhead. He licked on it. He continued to go down on him. He loved him. Agon kissed him, coming up. Slurping. Gulping. Cum hung down from his lip, in a streak of saliva, as he broke away. He kissed his cockhead.

Agon’s eyes were hazel. They looked like gold, in the light. Agon looked at Hiruma. His lips were purple. He broke away. Hiruma wiped his face with his thumb, feeling the cum, on Agon’s cheek, then his lip. Hiruma’s lips parted. He wanted Agon to kiss him.

Agon kissed him. He met his face. He made out with Hiruma. Agon kissed him. He licked him, coming against him, making out with him, underneath the covers, coming against his body. Agon moaned. Hiruma felt warm. 

He loved him.

“ _ Agonne… _ ” Hiruma moaned, feeling him. He moaned, against him, feeling Agon kiss his body, dipping his head. “ _ Agonne…. Huh…!  _ ” Hiruma moaned, feeling Agon’s tongue inside him, spreading his legs, for Agonne to come between him, making love to him.

Agon lowered his body, feeling Hiruma’s body. Agon kissed his thighs, making love in between them, on the inside of the inner pass, feeling Hiruma moan out. He clawed against Agon’s back, feeling his lover enter against his body, again. Hiruma gritted his teeth. He loved him. Agon nodded, feeling Hiruma moan. He came against him, coming inside him, and loving on him. Agon moaned. Hiruma began to moan, beginning too feel Agon move. Agon heard him.

“ _ Huhh…. _ ” Hiruma moaned against Agon, feeling him. He clawed his neck, feeling his throat, nodding. He nodded, feeling Agon cum inside him. “ _ Huh… Huh….! _ ” He nodded again, feeling Agon grow rough, He moved inside him. Fast. His thrust were quick. “ _ Huh…! Agonne….! Huh…! Agonne….! Agonne…! _ ” Agonne gritted his teeth, feeling Hiruma against him. “ _ Agonne….! _ ”

Agon moaned. Hiruma was growing loud, against him. He knew that he was doing Hiruma good. Hiruma’s legs were spread, before him. Agon was thrusting quick into him. Hiruma was responding to his movements. Agon couldn’t take it.

“ _ Hiruma… _ ” He grunted. He came against Hiruma, shivering inside him. He cummed in his body Hiruma came against him, gripping his back hard, cumming against him, making marks in his skin. Hiruma loved him. Agon groaned, placing himself against Hiruma, loving inside him. He made deep love inside his body. Hiruma nodded, feeling Agon ride out his cum impulses within him. Hiruma loved Agon, a lot. He felt him against his body, making love. Agon nodded his head. Agon groaned.

Agon made love to Hiruma in the morning.

“Agonne…!!!” Hiruma moaned, feeling Agon go for a second round, and kiss his neck, pumping his body full of cummed ramming. Hiruma felt him. He moaned. Hiruma had tears in his eyes. “ _ Agonne…!!! _ Hayaku _ ….! _ Hai _ ….! _ Hai _ …! _ ”

Agon moaned.

“ _ My Agonne…!!!” _ He moaned out, shouting, getting louder. He huffed. He moaned against his body, feeling Agon against him. He came inside his body, groaning. Agon bit his lip. Hiruma was so beautiful. Hiruma looked at Agon, groaning, cumming, for another time. Hiruma thought of his lover, beginning to make love to him, for the third time.

Agon was strong. He was tall. He was dark. He was so beautiful, to Hiruma. He was exotic. Hiruma looked at him, moving him. He was beautiful. Agon looked at him.

“ _ Trash… _ ” He moaned, to him. “ _ You’re so beautiful, to me, Hiruma. _ ”

Agon and Hiruma made love to each other, in Jamaica. Agon loved Hiruma. He made love to him, last night. At midnight, the love of Agon visited Hiruma. He was the only one of Agon’s world, that he loved, like this, he loved him, a lot.

He loved Hiruma, a lot.

He was the love of his life. Agon knew Hiruma that Hiruma loved him, like he did. He knew that he loved him, like the back of his hand. He knew him. Hiruma loved Agon, like no one else, in the world. Hiruma loved him, like no one else. He loved him, a lot.

He made love too Hiruma the next morning.

Agon broke away from Hiruma. “ _ Ai shiteru, Hiruma. _ ” He kissed him, staring down at him. He loved him, in the early morning. He made deep love too his body, and his only body. It was 11 am.

He loved him.

Agonne loved Hiruma a lot. He made love to him, and at night. It was morning. Hiruma stared at him. Today, was their last day in Jamaica. That they’d be spending, together.

Agon’s hair had gotten really long. Hiruma laughed to himself, looking at his man. His ponytail had gotten very long. It was already down his back. Hiruma laughed too himself, looking at his man. His Agonne.

“Agonne,” He spoke to him. Agonne was standing, now. He looked at him. He didn’t say a word. Hiruma laughed, smirking at him. “My Agonne…”

Agonne looked at him. He knew it was his last morning in Jamaica, with Hiruma. The two of them had stayed here for the past week. He loved him, a lot. It was time to go home.

Agon and Hiruma took a flight home to Japan that morning. Agon was tired. So was Hiruma. He yawned, again, seeing his trash. He smiled.

He loved him.

He loved him, a lot. Agon placed his nose against Hiurma’s neck on the flight, snuggling against him. It was commercial. The two of them flew this way, back home.

He sighed.

He made love to him when they got there.

And on the plane.

Agon banged Hiruma as soon as they got on. Two hours into his flight, Agon couldn’t keep his hands off Hiruma. He made out with him. Their seats were circular booths. They were in an expensive plane. Agon and Hiruma rode first class. They were the only passengers, besides a couple others. Hiruma counted eight.

Agon counted ten, including them.

The two of the snickered. Hiruma wrestled Agon underneath the sheets, becoming one, with him. He kissed him. Agon made out with him. Him and Hiruma slept with another, as Hiruma was below him, and Agon was above, taking off his Saikyoudai gym shorts. He loosened his waistband. He came inside Hiruma’s body, kissing him, moaning. He made love, too his lover.

Agon joined him.

Hiruma let him. Hiruma let him join his body, holding his hand, kissing him. Agon rested next to Hiruma beside him, noses touching, breathing. He held his hand.

Agon wanted to stay here, forever. Agon knew that he and Hiruma had to go home to practice. They had Saikyoudai too get back to. Agon needed to go home. Hiruma needed, to, too. He was ready. They were ready, too go back. Too go back home.

Too Saikyoudai.

Agon made love to Hiruma, when he got home, with Unsui, at the door, staring. He had him pinned against the frame of the wall, near the front door, humping him, picking him up, against his waist, whispering naughty things to him, “ _ I want too make love too you…. _ ” Agon whispered, in his ear. “ _ Aka-chan…. _ ”   
He had moaned, in his ear, humping him against the wall. Hiruma was breathing, against him. Hiruma had his arms wrapped around his neck. He moaned.

Agon was wearing a black beanie, with a black Nike compression jacket, along with black gym shorts and leggings. His hair was pulled back into a ponytail, and he wore a beanie. He wore black Nike Air Max’s. He pinned Hiruma against the wall, humping him.

Hiruma wore the same getup, like-wise. He wore a black hat, and track jacket, with black sport fabletic tight leggings and Nike Air Max Sequent 1’s, which were black. He wore everything in black. He had everything together, with Agon. Their luggage was packed together, tight, waiting at the front door step, for someone too open the door, and let them inside.

Hiruma moaned.

Unsui stared at the two of them.

“Agon…” He said, staring at them. “Hiruma…” His eyes were wide. It had been a long time, since he had seen the two of them. Together. An entire week had passed, since he had seen Agon, at home. Together. With Hiruma, like this.

Agon looked at Unsui.

“ _ I wanna make so much love too you…. _ ” Agonne said too Hiruma, humping his thigh, lifting him up, against him. “ _ C’mon, baby…. C’mon, let me get inside your body…. _ ”

“Agon!” Unsui snapped at him. Agon stared at him. “Get a hold of yourself…. Dad’s inside the house….”

“Unko-chan’s such a bust…” Agon moaned to Hiruma, getting away from him, letting him go. He stared at Hiruma’s ass. He smacked him. Hiruma muttered, letting out a moan. Agon stared at him.

“I’m about to get you inside,” Agon said, standing behind him, “ _ And do you Doggie-Style when we get in. Kukuku…. I’m about to get you, _ ” When they were going inside, He began to hump him. “ _ Trash.... _ ”

Unsui stared at the two of them. Agon was panting against him, grinning. Agon and Hiruma had been the same before as just when they left. Agonne was horny. Hiruma knew this, looking at him. Hiruma wanted to have sex, with him.

“ _ C’mon, baby. _ ” He said, in his ear, right behind him. “ _ Let me do you… just once. _ ” The lights weer cutoff. Agon and Hiruma had come in late. It was around 11 o'clock, close to midnight. Their father was in bed. Agon continued to hump Hiruma.

“ _ C’mon, baby. _ ” he said to him, whispering in his ear, aloud. “ _ C’mon, baby… Just let me inside you….” _

“Agon!” Unsui shouted at him. Their dad was  _ sleeping. _ “Restrain yourself. Dad is sleeping.” Agon stared at him. Unsui could see that blank look in Agon’s eye when he didn’t want to get comprehension on something. “You should get some rest. He’s tired.”

“Ah?” Agon stared at him.

Agon looked at Hiruma. He had him placed against his body. Hiruma had begun to make out with him. He had been humping Hiruma. Hiruma knew he was horny. He was touching his body. Agon was humping him, grinning. Hiruma looked at him.

He wanted to be with him.

Hiruma looked at him. Hiruma kissed him. Hiruma parted his lips. Agon had been staring at him. His eyes were a golden-brown, and hazel now, underneath his hat, looking at Hiruma in the dark. Hiruma’s eyes glistened.

He wanted to make love with him.

Agon understood that look. Hiruma kissed him. Agon broke away from him. Hiruma placed his fingers on his hips, and on his stomach, after kissing Agon. Agon smirked, rubbing his abdomen. They laughed. The two of them grabbed their luggage, and headed back to their room, Agon’s guest room. He was going to make love to him, that night.

They were going to make love to each other.

Agon bent Hiruma over, on the bed sheets, when they got in the room, shutting the door. Hiruma bent over for him, on the bed. Agon stood behind Hiruma. He came over him, getting on his knees, behind him. Agon’s hair was still in its tousled ponytail.

Hiruma thought about making love too Agon, this way.

His hair was long. Agon let Hiruma get over on his back, once the two were ready. Agon was naked. Hiruma was, to. His skin was wet from the night, and pale. Agon stared at Hiruma’s wet, body. He was wet from his kisses. And from his love. From Agon’s mouth. 

And body.

Hiruma continued to moan. He was loud. Agon listened to him. Agon spread Hiruma’s legs. He dipped his head between him. He spread Hiruma’s thighs, and began to dip his head between him, moaning, beginning to grunt. He nodded his head. Hiruma moaned. He shivered. Agon felt him. He looked down, at Hiruma. He was wet. Hiruma shivered, again. He loved him.

“ _ My Agonne…. _ ” He moaned, to him. He felt Agon begin to lick asshole. He loved him. He kissed between Hiruma’s legs, spreading them. He loved him. He licked Hiruma’s legs and knees, holding them, against his face. He loved him. “ _ Agonne…. Huh… _ ”

Hiruma shivered, clenching his hand.

“ _ I know, my love… _ ” Agon said to him. He was on his own, knees. Agon stood before Hiruma. He was strong. He was tall. He was muscular. Agon breathed against him. “ _ I know.... _ ”   
He continued to kiss Hiruma. Agon was handsome, to Hiruma. He was pretty. Hiruma felt the barbell of Agon’s platinum piercing against his leg, feeling Agon lick his skin, loving on him.

Agon stared up at Hiruma.

Agon had an erection of his own. He loved him, on his own. He bent down to Hiruma’s stomach, and began too lick him there, and his thighs. He stroked himself, there. Hiruma moaned. He nodded his head. Agon watched him.

Hiruma’s hair was long. It was blonde, and spiky. He was really pretty, to Agon. Hiruma had on black-cat eyeliner, and as waterproof, like always. Hiruma’s bleached blonde hair was pretty, too Agon. He loved him.

And his nails were long, when they scraped Agon’s back, and his shoulders, bringing them around too his chest, and his nipples. He rubbed him, there.

Hiruma’s lips were pink.

They were pink, and Hiruma’s skin was white. It was pale, like snow. It was his trash. Hiruma was so feminine, and so pretty, to his man. He loved him.

He made love to him.

Agon bent Hiruma over, on his stomach. He loved him. He loved Hiruma, the way he moaned, too him, and called out his name. “ _ Agonne….! _ ” He moaned, out, screaming. He was screaming. “ _ Agonne….!” _ Agon made love to him, bending Hiruma over, grabbing his neck. He grabbed him, choking him as he did him from behind, choking the life and living hell out of him, kissing him. He did him doggie-style, like he promised, from behind. Hiruma moaned to Agon, grabbing his wrist, feeling his lover choke his neck.

Hiruma moaned.

“ _ Huh….! _ ” He moaned, to him. He loved him, alot. “ _ Oh, my Agonnne… _ ” He moaned, too him. Agon let Hiruma put his head down, moaning, feeling Agon move behind him. Hiruma was really pretty. He bit his lip. “ _ Choke me….! _ ”

He loved him, a lot. Hiruma let Agon make love to his body, turning him around, on his back, changing positions from his back, from when he was on his knees. Hiruma loved him. Hiruma spread his legs for Agon’s love. Agon loved him.

Agon made love too Hiruma. He loved him. He made love to him, that night. Their lights were cut off, in the room. He made love to him, kissing him, in the darkness. The moon from outside shone in on the two of them. Hiruma was cumming.

“ _ Agonne….! _ ” Hiruma moaned to him. He was moaning, loud. Agon wasn’t being gentle with him. Agonne had offered things in his ear too do with him. He licked his ear, and continued sucking on it, making love to him. He wanted to make love, with him. He wanted to make love, too him. He loved Hiruma, a lot.

He was going to make love to him.

Agon placed his left hand against Hiruma’s throat. He began to choke him, looking down at Hiruma, coming over his body, Hiruma’s legs spread before him.

“ _ You drive me so crazy, baby… _ ” Agon spoke to him. He was breathing. Agon was cumming inside of Hiruma. He was going to get all inside of him. He was going to love him. He loved him. Hiruma loved Agon. He felt Agon against him, making love to, and inside his body.

“ _ Agonne…. _ ” Hiruma spoke to him. He held his hand against his face, closing his palm of his hand against him. He licked it, feeling him. He held it, against his face. He loved him. “ _ My Agonne… _ ”   
Hiruma’s nails were pink and long. Hiruma knew and understood that Agon was horny, and that he loved him, a lot. It was Springtime, now. Agon’s peaks usually included in this time, as he was horny, and it wasn’t going to stop. Hiruma knew that around these times, especially in the mornings, and afternoon, towards nighttime, the two of them would be having sex, around 8 times a day. Making love.

Too each other.

The dragon and the demon were mixing with one another.

And going too become one.

Like they were already.

Hiruma made love too him.

He slept with Agon, in the bed, above the sheets. And when Agon changed positions with him, in the bed, having more sex, getting him on his knees, Hiruma had to moan, and beg. He was moaning, loud. Hiruma had been moaning, to Agon. He was moaning out loud, too his lover.

“ _ Agonne…. _ !” He moaned too him, loud. Agonne was hitting him from the back, hard. He was banging him from behind, rough. Hiruma moaned. “ _ Agonne…! Agonne…! Uh….!!! My Agonne….! My Agonne…! My Agonne…! Agonne…! Uh….! _ ”   
He continued to moan. He was really loud. Agonne continued to hit Hiruma from the back. Hiruma moaned too him, looking at him. He was screaming.

“ _ Ah…! Ah….! Ai shiteru…! Agonne…! My Agonne…! My Agonne…! _ ” He began to sob. Hiruma was crying. Agon was doing him good inside. Tears streamed down from Hiruma’s face. “ _ Agonne…! Agonne…! Ai Shiteru…! Ai shiteru… my Agonne…! _ ”   
Hiruma was moaning. “ _ Oh…. Ah... _ ” Hiruma moaned, deep. “ _ Agonne…! My Agonne….! Agonne…! My Agonne…! _ ”

Agonne grabbed Hiruma’s throat. He stopped him from sobbing, choking him. He loved him. Hiruma felt Agon squeeze his throat, choking him. He grabbed his neck. Hiruma felt Agon’s wrist, grabbing it, as his lover choked him the fuck out, fucking him, from behind.

Hiruma moaned. He screamed.

“ _ Agonne…! _ ” He sobbed. “ _ Agonne…! _ ” Agonne loved him. It was still dark in their room. Hiruma could tell that Agonne was close. “ _ Agonne…! Come inside me… _ ” He sobbed. “ _ Agonne….! _ ”   
Agonne squeezed his neck. Hiruma moaned. Hiruma could tell. Agonne was cumming. He was close. Agonne squeezed his neck. Hiruma was crying, for him too do it.

He could feel Agonne being close. Agonne was moving, rashly. He was choking Hiruma, tightly. He was choking him, hard, like he was close. Agon’s hand was rough. Hiruma felt him. Hiruma felt Agon place his hand against Hiruma’s, above his own, against the sheets, feeling them.

He came together with Hiruma.

He had made love, too Hiruma, that night. Hiruma loved him. Agon put Hiruma on his back. He placed him there, making love to him. Agon stared at Hiruma beneath him. Agon had had sex with Hiruma 9 times that night. Agon stared down at him.

Hiruma was huffing.

He was awake. The entire time. He was tired, where tears were in his eyes. He loved him, a lot. Hiruma was really pretty, too Agon. Agon stared at him. He was pretty.

He had sex with him the tenth time.

Morning came.

Agon made love too Hiruma, in the morning. Hiruma could tell that Agonne was horny. The two had been at it, all night. They had sex 11 times. They didn’t go to bed till 2 am, and Agonne had slept with Hiruma, next to him. They were together. Underneath the dark orange covers. Agon’s hair had still been pulled back.

He was in love with him. Hiruma stared at Agonne, in the morning. He loved him, a lot. He stared at his face. Agon looked at Hiruma, staring at him. He opened his eyes. His eyes were golden. Hiruma looked at him. The two of them were together, underneath the sheets. Hiruma stared at him. He loved him.

Agonne kissed him. Hiruma felt Agon turn him over on his back, then his stomach, beginning to make love to him. Hiruma moaned, too him. On his back, holding his hand. Agon began to do him.

Hiruma moaned.

“ _ Agonne…. _ ” His voice was parched, from last night. Hiruma was really beautiful, too Agon. Agon began to move his body. Hiruma nodded his head. “ _ My Agonne… Ai shiteru…my Agonne… Oh… My Agonne. _ ”   
Hiruma squeezed his palm, feeling him begin to make love to him, inside his body, cumming inside him. Hiruma could feel Agon seeping inside of him, wet, and warm. He was wet, like liquid, within Hiruma, but it was his love, that hiruma loved. Hiruma loved Agon, a lot. Hiruma leaned his head back. His eyes began to roll.

Hiruma reached down. He felt Himself, feeling Agon, He showed him where he wanted, feeling his anus spread from Agon’s member, within him. He was inside him.

Hiruma's hand reached up to his face. He rubbed his cheek with the palm of his hand, and the brass of his knuckles. Hiruma’s cheek was really soft. His skin was really pale. It was soft, like that one of a child. Agon looked at him. Hiruma was really pretty. He looked at him. Hiruma looked up at him. His lips began to part. Agon felt Hiruma. He stroked his member, again. Hiruma began to moan, feeling him. He leaned his head, back.

He loved him. Agon stayed with Hiruma. He slept with him. In that morning, Hiruma slept with Agon. He loved his man, Agonne. Hiruma slept with him. He let him come against his body, kissing him, making love to him, above the sheets, below the comforters.

Agon made love to him.

“ _ Hiruma… _ ” Agon began to speak with him, huffing against him. He kissed his knuckles, holding his hand against lips, kissing them. Hiruma stared at them. Hiruma rubbed himself, feeling Agon feel his body touching him, feeling his nipples.

Hiruma’s lips were wet with saliva. Agon’s saliva was wet with his body. The two of them were going too become one, that morning. Hiruma could feel him.

Agon’s body was strong. He was fierce. He was tough. Hiruma could feel him. He rubbed his shoulders, feeling his lover against him. Hiruma’s nails traced down Agon’s arms, feeling his love against him. The two of them became warm, with another.

“ _ Hiruma…. _ ” Agon moaned too him. He thrusted inside of his body, again, feeling his lover. Hiruma huffed. He began too moan. Agon moved faster within him. “ _ Ai shiteru, Hiruma…. _ ” Agon spoke to him. He loved him, a lot. Agon made love, to him. “ _ Oh, my Hiruma…. My love…. _ ”   
Agon made serious love, too Hiruma. He drove him crazy. Agonne couldn’t stand it. Hiruma moaned his name, repeatedly. He loved him.

“ _ Agonne, _ ” Hiruma began to cry, holding his hand. Agon gripped it, strong. Hiruma nodded his head, feeling him. “ _ Yes…. _ ” He moaned. “ _ Yes…. _ ” He continued to nod his head. “ _ Agonne….! _ ” Agonne was inside him. Hiruma’s body was moving up and down against the sheets, feeling his love inside him, dripping in him. He loved him. “ _ My Agonne…. My Agonne…! Huh….! _ ”   
He began to moan, feeling Agon drip. He loved him. Hiruma moaned. He turned his head, gripping Agon’s palm, looking at him.

Hiruma was really pretty. His hair was all flat, against the bed. Hiruma hadn’t fixed himself up since last time, when the two were making love, and having sex. They were becoming one. Hiruma could feel it. Agon grabbed Hiruma.

Hiruma grabbed his palm. He loved him. Hiruma allowed Agon to get inside of his body. He let Agon kiss into his body, down his neck, and into his love, kissing down his skin.

He loved him.

“ _ Agonne, _ ” Hiruma moaned to him, loud. Hiruma spoke to him in Japanese. He loved him. He spoke to him. “Hayaku….  _ I’m cumming…. I’m cumming….! _ ”   
Hiruma kissed Agon. He loved him. He held his face. Agon continued pound him inside, moving Hiruma’s body. Hiruma couldn’t almost take it.

“ _ Agonne…. _ ” He moaned, out. “ _ Oh, my Agonne…!!! _ ” He continued to moan. He screamed. Agon continued too pound inside his body, with Hiruma grabbing his face, scratching it with his claws. He moaned. “ _ Agonne…! Ai shiteru, Ai shiteru….! _ ” Hiruma moaned to him. “ _ Agonne….! _ ”   
Agonne came within Hiruma. He came within his body, loads of orgasmed cum spilling inside him. Hiruma made a loud moan, scraping Agon’s back with his nails, screaming too him, feeling the love within him spread. He moaned.

“ _ My Agonne…! _ ” He moaned out. “ _ Ugh, my Agonne….! _ ” He scraped is back with his nails, holding out too him. “ _ Ugh…! Uh…! Uh…! Uh…! _ ” He continued to moan, as Agon pounded into him, riding out his impulses, hard. Hiruma’s legs were up in and around, Agon, spread. Agon continued to do him. “ _ Uh…! Uh….! Uh…! Uh…! _ ”

Unsui heard them from inside their room.

Agon and Hiruma were loud. The two of them continued to have sex the entire morning. Agon loved Hiruma. He craved him. He couldn't stand him. He drove him insane. He was in love with him.

Agon flipped Hiruma on his stomach. He continued to do him like this, for a while, doing him on him from behind, doggie-style when he couldn’t get enough. Agon and Hiruma got on the floor when Agon was asked to get some markers for Unsui’s project for college, and Hiruma helped him. He bent over, in his navy blue t-shirt that was washed, and faded.

Agon came behind him and began to pump him, and do him. “ _ Ah…! Ah…! Ah…! _ ” Agon heard Hiruma moan too him, loud, the two of them making love, inside him. “ _ Ah….! Ah…! Ah…! _ ”

He was beginning to grow loud, Agon wanted this. He loved him. Agon heard Hiruma shout, on his knees. He loved him, a lot. Hiruma was on his hands. Agon was behind him, feeling Hiruma moan too him. He moaned out, too him, lifting his head.

Agonne was inside him. Hiruma moaned out, “ _ Ah…! Ah…! Ah…! _ ” He continued to moan out, loud, feeling his lover begin inside him, pumping him, harshly. “ _ Ah…! Ah…! Ah…! _ ”   
Agone loved him. Hiruma was beautiful. Agonne could hear Hiruma moaning, out loud, to him, for him to get inside his body, deeper, than he was before.

Agonne couldn’t stop moving inside of Hiruma, and feeling his body. The two had been making love the entire morning. He was moaning, too him. Hiruma was loud.

He was only getting louder.

Agonne continued to get inside him. He loved him. Hiruma continued to moan too him, loud, throwing his head back, eyes wide. “ _ Ah.! Ahh…! Ah….! Ah..!! Ah…! _ ” Agonne continued to do him. He couldn’t stand the ways Hiruma was making him feel. Agon continued make love to him on the floor. Agonne loved him. “ _ AH…! Ah….! AH….! AH…! _ ”   
Agonne continued to do him. Hiruma moaned, too him. Agonne was doing him rough. He was making love, to him. He was hard. Agonne couldn’t get enough of Hiruma. Agon rubbed his body, and held his waist. He continued to do him rough, like this, for a while, letting Hiruma moan out. Agonne loved him.

Hiruma let Agon do him like this, for a while. The two of them made love to another, like this, for some time, after Agon came inside him, and switched positions with him on the floor, putting Hiruma on his back, his legs wrapped around him tightly. He couldn’t get enough of him.

Hiruma clenched his toes, feeling Agon cumming inside him. He raked his nails across his back, moaning, hard. Agon didn’t stop, for a while. He loved him, a lot. Agon and Hiruma had sex eight times in the morning, and Agon broke away from him.

Agon had orange juice around 11 in the morning.

Agon ate it. He gulped it down.

Unsui asked Agon about Hiruma later, when Agon had finally went out of his room and met up with him in the kitchen. Hiruma had been making Agon breakfast. Agon hadn’t woke up, yet. Hiruma wore a black robe, over himself. Lingerie was evident, beneath. Hiruma sat on the counter. He smiled. He rubbed his stomach. He listened to the tea brewing, and the coffee he was making him and Agon. It was light. Unsui stared at him.

“How can you be with him?” Unsui asked Hiruma, staring at him. “Hiruma.”

Hiruma looked down. “When you feel his love inside your body,” Hiruma began to rub his stomach. He smirked. Hiruma began to smile. His coffee was black. “You’ll understand.”   
Unsui began to understand. When Agon woke up, later, and came against Hiruma, on the counter, and made out with him. He began to have sex, with him. He kissed his stomach, making out with him, there, rubbing him, there, out of control. Hiruma leaned on his back. He moaned. Agon licked him. Unsui stared at the two of them. Agon moaned. Unsui finally began to understand what Hiruma had meant when he told him his love was inside him.

Unsui had seen Agon’s love being displayed inside of Hiruma’s body.

Unsui stared at them. “Agon!” Unsui snapped. Agon looked at him. Hiruma was already leaning back on the counter, ready, Agon over him, humping him. And he stopped. “Not on the counter! Jeez! We all have to eat here! Jeez!”

Hiruma left with Agon in the morning, after that.

Unsui saw his brother drink down a whole pint of orange juice when he walked in, later that morning. Unsui stared at him. Agon watched him.

“How’s Hiruma?” Unsui asked his little brother, seeing him. Agon had looked at the pint of orange juice, before he began to drink from it, grinning. He gulped the entire thing down. “Hiruma was really loud. Last night. And this morning.”

“I was a little rough on him, this morning,” Agon responded to Unsui, looking at him. Agon stood next to him. They were both in the kitchen, near the refrigerator. Unsui looked at his brother, seeing Agon gulp down that pint of orange juice, all by himself. He was really thirsty. Agon drunk it all.

He slammed the refrigerator door shut.

Agon thought of Hiruma. He was really rough on him, all right. Agon smirked. Agon was naked. He had kissed Hiruma’s forehead before he left the room, to get some orange juice, and seeing Unsui in the kitchen, that morning. Agon watched him. He stared down at his orange juice, before taking another swig of it, again. He breathed.

“ _ Kah…. _ ” Agon let out a breath of fresh air, exhaling, drinking the last of it. He tossed it in the wastebasket, walking out of the kitchen, leaving Unsui alone. Agon was always weird, like this. Unsui thought to himself, seeing his brother, naked, walking out the door. He slammed it shut. He was going to do some yard work. He yawned, again.

Agon always did his own thing. But Hiruma was really loud, last night. Agon had kept the two of them up, since this morning. Usually, Unsui did mind, as he had his earbuds and his noise canceling headphones, but even then, Unsui could hear the muffling through the walls. He knew that Agon and Hiruma were going to be louder, than before.

Once they set that pace, it was hard to get them to actually stop.

Agon and Hiruma played with another for the next day. They didn’t come out of their room until the next morning. They were to busy experimenting with each other, making love. Hiruma showed himself to Agon underneath the covers, just like he had done in Jamaica, spreading his legs. Agon kissed him.

Hiruma made out with him. He showed Agon his body, letting him touch up on him, and feel him. Hiruma continued to rub with Agon, showing him his hands, and his asshole, moving Agon’s fingers into him. The two of them made out.

Agon had been experimenting with Hiruma all day. Agon fucked Hiruma in the shower, early that morning, around 9 am. They were loud. Unsui could hear them. Ever since then, Hiruma had let Agon touch his body, stroking him, letting him figure him out, like before. When the two woke up in the morning, around 9 am, and took a shower, and make love inside it, and having some sex.

Hiruma let Agon tease him, and playfully play with his body, exposing him. Hiruma let Agon kiss him, underneath his covers, while his hand was moving, playing with Hiruma.

Hiruma kissed him. He continued to kiss him. Agon’s hair was tied back, with two dreads looping around the tousled dreadlocks around his back, keeping them back, and out of his face. He was beautiful. And he was pretty. Hiruma let Agon make love to his body.

Agon’s hand was inside of Hiruma. Agon used two fingers, to feel inside Hiruma’s body. Agon loved him. Hiruma had warmed him up. He could feel the two of them joining. Agon was giving Hiruma a handjob. And Hiruma liked it.

Hiruma continued to guide Agon’s palm, rubbing his entrance with his own hand and fingers, feeling it spread, by Agon’s hand, and his love, his two fingers, within him.

Hiruma rubbed himself, feeling Agon, spread him, separating his fingers, inside him. Hiruma rubbed himself, feeling him. He was still kissing Agonne.

Agonne rubbed on Hiruma. He continued to feel inside his body. Hiruma continued to feel him, stroking himself, with Agonne, rubbing his hand against himself, spreading his entrance, feeling himself becoming open, too Agon.

Hiruma kissed him. The two of them continued to make out, with one another, as he was feeling him, and Hiruma was feeling himself along with them. They made out for a while, with Hiruma feeling himself open wider, stroking the entrance of his asshole, rubbing on it, with Agon inside, with his hand. The two of them continued to rub on one another, joining another, as Hiruma was spread open, and wide.

Unsui walked in.

They were kissing one another, making out. Unsui saw them. Agon broke away from Hiruma, seeing his brother. Unsui looked at Agon’s hand below the sheets. The two of them looked at Unsui staring in the doorway, seeing his brother.

“Agon.” Unsui coughed, looking away. He closed his eyes. He was sure enough that he knocked twice, before coming in. Agon looked at him. “Dad wanted you,” He looked away, again. “To cut the grass.”   
Unsui looked at Agon. Agon’s arm was below the sheets, near Hiruma. Hiruma looked at Unsui. The two of them were both naked, in bed. Hiruma huffed, lip falling.

Unsui looked away, and then, departed from the both of them, trying to keep it together. Hiruma was so silent. He couldn’t even hear Hiruma, kissing him…! Unsui gritted his teeth. He wanted to burn his eyes out! He groaned, annoyed. Agon and Hiruma were always having sex. It was burned, in the back of his eyelids. He couldn’t get it out of his head. He rested.

Unsui left their room, in tried peace, and error.

Hiruma and Agon were around each other for the past day, or so, until Hiruma had to leave. Hiruma had to leave, and go back to Saikyoudai Japan, and fix some business calls there, for the football team, before it began for the season, starting when they got back the following week.

Agon was too busy humping Hiruma against the wall, when Unsui woke up. Agon wouldn’t be leaving, with Hiruma. He would be staying, with Unsui, for three days, until Hiruma came back home, to pick him up. They would be leaving for their own penthouse, soon, once Hiruma got back. He was going to America, too. Agon wouldn’t be coming with him on this trip. He needed to rest.

“ _ Agonne…. _ ” Hiruma was huffing against the wall, leaning his head back, looking at him. Hiruma nodded. They were doing it outside the bathroom and bedroom hallway, Unsui saw them. They were near the bathroom. Hiruma’s hands and arms were wrapped around Agon’s neck. Agon was too busy humping him. Hiruma was getting humped by Agon.

“ _ I’m going to get inside you, _ ” Agon huffed into him, placing him against his thighs, grabbing Hiruma’s. Hiruma continued too huff, moaning, looking at him. Hiruma was moaning. “ _ Aka-chan… _ ”

Hiruma continued too huff and get humped by Agon, against the wall. He leaned his head back against the wall, letting Agon do him. He let him get humped by him, continuing too huff, looking at him.

He was going to be with him.

Hiruma was very presumptuous. Usually, Hiruma have very good control of Agon. And he understood him. Unsui was glad to see him, as Agon couldn’t be left alone, without him. Hiruma would be gone, for three days. He had business too take care of, at Saikyoudai in Japan, leaving Unsui alone with Agon. Hiruma had to go to America, as soon as he got back, from Japan, when he left, after he finished paperwork, at Saikyoudai. 

Hiruma left Agon some packages before he left, “Give these to Agon,” Unsui listened to Hiruma say to him, handing him three yellow packages in front of Agon’s door, to Unsui. “Agon needs to have seen these, before I come back.”   
Hiruma smirked.

Hiruma wore a black Nike Air Jordan Flight Club Jacket, with red outlines, along with black sports leggings, and lines streaming down the bottom, in the same outline get up as his jacket. Hiruma wore the Win Like ‘96 red retro Jordan 11’s, along with a red Jordan Retro 11 snapback cap. Unsui almost let Hiruma leave, until he asked him a question.

“Aren’t you going to say goodbye?” Unsui asked Hiruma, holding the packages, inside of his arms. They didn’t feel heavy. Hiruma looked at Unsui. Hiruma froze. “Hiruma?”   
Hiruma needed Agon too rest. He was sleeping, now. Hiruma left without saying goodbye too Agon, but he kissed him, on his way out, when Agon didn’t wake too see him. It was early this morning, before Unsui walked in on their room.

“Goodbye, my Agonne.” Hiruma told him, near his bedside, scooting next too him, sitting on a computer desk chair, next too his bedside. He had scooted next too him, so he could say goodbye. He was already dressed. “I have business too take care of, at Saikyoudai, in Japan. I’ll be in America for three days.”   
Hiruma began to cry. His lips wobbled. He began too tear up. He was going too miss Agonne. The two of them had been having so much fun, lately. He put his wrist too his eyes and began to cry. He had to leave, early in the morning.

That was when Agon had began humping him, early in the morning, when the two had woken up. Agon had taken a shower with Hiruma, as he was getting ready, before he had too say goodbye too Hiruma. Agon humped him against the wall, saying goodbye.

He was going too miss him.

“ _ Huh… _ ” Agon breathed against him. Hiruma drove him crazy. He couldn’t stand him. “ _ Huh…. Trash….” _ Agon continued to hump him. He couldn’t stand the ways Hiruma made him feel. Something about that trash drove him insane. And crazy. Agon loved him. His eyes were golden hazel. Looking at Hiruma make love to him, against the wall. He wanted to do it, with him. He was horny. Agon couldn’t stand it. “ _ Baby…. _ ”

Agon was naked. He loved him. A lot. His hair was tied back by two dreads, behind his head, in a dreaded ponytail. Hiruma loved him. He had done this with him, before he left. Agon wanted to make love too Hiruma. He knew that he wasn’t going to go on this trip, with him. He would be staying here, with Unsui. Agon needed rest.

And Agon had fallen asleep in his room.

After Unsui had walked in on the two of them.

Agon had calmed down, when Hiruma had left. He could hear the two of them talking outside of his room. His door was cracked, like it always was. Unsui had packages in his arm. He set them down inside Agon’s room around 1, when Agon finally woke up, and decided to rake the yard, helping his Dad around the home with his yard work.

He helped his dad with anything he needed. Unsui let Agon know what their father wanted, helping Agon, in the yard, pointing to things that needed work. Agon helped move the stone Buddha statues that their dad had in the rock garden.

Agon remembered that him and Hiruma had began to do each other in the sand rock garden their dad had built, there. and Unsui had yelled at them, for it.

Agon smirked too himself. He laughed, too himself. He laughed, thinking about his trash. He missed him, a lot. Agon continued too rake the yard. He was raking it. Agon breathed. He wore a sunhat, that was floppy, and close to working in the yard, covering his eyes. He was a tall man.

Agon raked the yard naked. He was dark-skinned. Agon’s body was very built. He sweated, but he didn’t get tired. Unsui left Agon out there, alone. Agon thought to himself, alone. Unsui had left a while ago. He went too go check the mail, and hang out with his Enma buddies. He was in the house, now, but Agon was left outside, too his own self.

Agon wiped his head. He wished Hiruma was here. He remembered being this way, as a child. Right about now, Hiruma was probably on his flight to America. He had business and paperwork to take care of at Saikyoudai. Agon knew that Hiruma would be back. Agon didn’t really think about it.

Hiruma had left him three packages.

Agon didn’t really view them, until later. He usually just left himself alone, and played Sonic Dash with Espio, masturbating. Agon wasn’t really trying too maststuabte, he just really missed Hiruma and was really horny. He was bored. He missed him, a lot.

Agon loved him.

Then, he saw the packages. Agon stared at them. He wore black gym shorts with a waistband, around his waist. He was lying flat on his back, with his knees hanging off the bed. The packages were left off on his desk. Agon stopped playing.

He stood up. He sat up from the bed, and stood, grabbing the packages, looking at them. They were from Hiruma. Taped up and to shipped him. Hiruma Youichi. It was from him. It said his full name, on the shipping label. To Agon. Agon stared at them.

Agon masturabted too him.

He ripped the packages open, seeing them. They were VHS tapes. Agon had a VHS player in his room, with an old TV. Hiruma was a sly dog. There were three of them. Agon laughed too himself. Kukuku…. These weren't old tapes. They were old tapes. Made before Agon got here.

These were Sexual Tapes.

Hiruma had made Agon sex tapes. For him. For the days he was gone, Hiruma had made Agon some tapes that would hold him over while he was gone.

Agon popped one in.

The first one was Hiruma wearing a red leather lingerie one piece in their own home. It was their home in Japan. Their penthouse. Hiruma had taped this soon, before the two had left. Agon had saw him. Hiruma was very beautiful.

Hiruma bent over. He began to moan, on the camera, like someone was behind him. Like Agon was behind him. Agon began to masturbate too Hiruma underneath his gym shorts, looking at his trash, against the screen. His ass was pointed to the camera, seeing Agon, looking behind him.

Hiruma just moaned. He just stimulated Agon. Agon masturabated to Hiruma on the bed, sitting forward, looking at Hiruma moan loud, stimulating him. Hiruma was so hot. Agon stroked himself. He could hardly contain himself, stroking his dick, cumming over his fingers. Hiruma was loud. He was screaming.

Agon came.

He looked at Hiruma over on the camera. He was still bent over, looking behind him. Hiruma was so hot. He had came all over himself. Agon wanted to come inside of Hiruma’s asshole. It was puckering, at him. Agon just knew it.

It was a ripened ring when he was inside it, yesterday. Agon laughed to himself.  _ Oh, _ Hiruma was so hot…! Agon couldn’t stand it.

He wiped himself up.

On the Second Day, Hiruma had stuck his fingers inside himself.

Agon masturbated too Hiruma on the bed. He was naked. Hiruma had removed his red lingerie piece. He had begun mastrubating, placing his fingers inside himself, showing Agon his asshole, on camera, in front of him, with his fingers inside.

Agon loved it. He continued to keep on masturbating too him. His trash was so sexy. Agon could see Hiruma sticking his fingers deep inside of him. Agon couldn’t take it. He began too moan.

“ _ Hiruma… _ ” Agon moaned, seeing him. He rubbed himself up and down. “ _ Uh…. Hiruma. _ ” He couldn’t take it. “ _ Uh…. Hiruma…. _ ” He panted his name, seeing his trash on the camera. He panted his name, continuously. “ _ Uh… Hiruma…. Hiruma… my trash…. My trash…. _ ” Hiruma was probably close too America, now. It was a twelve hour trip. He missed him. “ _ My love…. _ ”

He was masturbating too Hiruma’s asshole.

Hiruma hadn’t been making any noise but moaning. Agon couldn’t stand it. Hiruma was naughty. Agon would have too spank him, when he got back. Agon bit his lip.

Hiruma began to moan.

He was loud. “ _ Uh…. _ ” Agon heard him moan. Hiruma was beautiful, on the camera. He had the camera zoomed up, all the way, seeing his asshole. And inside it. He was beautiful. Agon could tell that Hiruma was masturbating good. Agon could see inside him.

Hiruma looked beautiful.

Agon moaned too Hiruma. “ _ Hiruma…. _ ” Agon moaned, seeing him. He could see inside his asshole. Agon couldn’t stand it. He was beautiful. Agon could see inside his asshole. He was so pink. Agon wanted to fuck him. “ _ Trash…. _ ”   
Agon bit his lip. He was going to cum. Agon wanted to fuck Hiruma hard, when he got home. Hiruma was moaning.

Hiruma made quick moans. “ _ Uh…. _ ” He began too moan. “ _ Uh…! Uhh….! Uh….! Uh….! Uh…! Uh….! _ ” He started to scream. “ _ Agonne…! Agonne…! Agonne….! _ ”   
Unsui walked in on the two of them.

Agon paused. He stared. His mouth was wide open in shock. Agon stared at Unsui. His glasses were on. Through the shade of his Oakley Juliets, Agon stared at him. Agon looked at him.

Unsui stared.

Agon sat on the edge of his bed, naked. His mouth was wide open, shocked. Unsui stared at him. Agon just stared at him.

Unsui got out.

The Third Day, Hiruma masturbated to Agon, showing him his asshole, and inside it. Agon masturabted to Hiruma on the screen. He felt like he was going inside him. Hiruma was so sexy. Agon couldn’t stand him. He looked at Hiruma, on the screen, exposing his asshole to him. And all inside him.

Agon couldn’t stand him.

“ _ Huh…. _ ” Agon moaned, stroking himself. He wanted to fuck the TV. He began to hump the screen, feeling Hiruma begin to moan, as Agon was fucking him. From the other side, Agon bit his lip. He wanted to fuck Hiruma so bad. He couldn’t stand it. He loved him. “ _ Huh…. Huh… Hiruma…. Hiruma…. I can’t stand you… I want to come inside you….” _ Agon moaned, too him. “ _ I can’t stand you, baby…. Kukuku…. You’re so hot…. _ ” Agon bit his lip. He began to laugh. “ _ Kukuku…. Huh…. _ ” He shivered.

Unsui walked in on him.

Agon stared at him. He had done this the Third Day, as well. In the afternoon. Agon was masturbating to Hiruam on the screen, with the TV, in front of him, when he did. Agon stared at him.

“Uh…” Agon began to say. His mouth hung open. He really needed to stop leaving his door cracked. “Unko-chan….”

Unsui looked at him. “Yeah.” Unsui was wearing a gray sweat suit and hoodie. He wore a beanie, with it. He placed his hand over his head. “Agon. I just wanted to ask, if you wanted to go jogging, But, Yeah….”   
He looked away. He shut the door. “I’ll go jogging,” Agon said to him, before Unsui left. “Just give me some time….” Kukuku, Agon began to laugh to himself. 

That Unko-chan….

Agon got dressed. He continued to masturbate too Hiruma on the screen, and inside the room, as soon as Unsui left.

Agon moaned too Hiruma, when his brother left the room. He continued too msturbate to Hiruma. Agon bit his lip, masturbating too his love. Agon thought of him.

Hiruma.

Agon moaned to him. Agon got dressed, afterwards. He wore Saikyoudai colors, black and red, with a Saikyoudai jersey track jacket and gym shorts, along with a sports bandana and black compression leggings that had red striped stichting going down the sides of his legs. He wore his black Nike Air Max 1 V SP Patch’s. Agon yawned.

“Agon.” Unsui looked at him. Agon looked back at him. He was in the middle of the yawning. “Are you… okay…?”   
“Ah?” Agon responded. Agon looked at him. “What are you talking about, Unko-chan?” He yawned, passing him off. He bent low to the ground, on his knees, crouching. Beginning too stretch. He stretched his arms, yawning. He was tired. It was cold, out. Unsui looked at him. “I’m just horny, kukuku…..”

Unsui looked at him. “Okay.” he smiled, bashfully. He was concerned. Agon looked at him. His eyes were dark. Unsui’s eyes were usually gray, but in evening times, when it was reaching summer, they got black. Agon thought to himself. They looked like mom’s eyes.

Agon covered his mouth. He breathed into his hands. It was cold out, in the morning. Unsui had asked him to go out jogging, in the afternoon, but it was still evening. Agon looked down at the pavement. He thought about Hiruma. Unsui looked like their mom.

Unko-chan looked a lot like their mom.

“Your Mom.” Agon began to say, looking at him. “You look a lot… like our Mom.” Agon stood up. He began to jog forward, down the street. “C’mon, Unko-Chan. Let’s get jogging….” Agon jogged down the street. “Unko-chan.”   
Agon looked like he was in pain. He missed Hiruma. Unsui could tell. He kept up beside Agon, following Agon, down the suburb passes of Kanagawa. This was Agon’s hometown district. Agon and Unsui were from here. Agon hadn’t been home in a while. He’d been in Tokyo. 

This was his neighborhood.

Agon was from here. Agon struggled with a lot of things. Agon had PTSD, ADHD, Anxiety, and Chronic Stress Disorder. You could see it in his eyes. He looked like he was constantly thinking, and constantly in pain. Hiruma helped him, with this. Agon loved him.

Hiruma came back on the Fourth Day.

When Hiruma came back, Agon was happy. “Hey, baby…” Agon welcomed him with a golden smile, picking him up, seeing him. Hiruma wore an all black Nike track jacket Windbreaker and black sports leggings, along with a black sports bra and Air Jordan Retro 11 2016 Space Jam releases. He wore a black hat. Hiruma and Agon hugged each other, when they saw each other, at the door.

Hiruma kissed Agon. “My Agonne….” Hiruma told him, seeing his lip. He wiped it with his thumb, looking at him. He opened his mouth. He parted his lips. “ _ Ai shiteru…. _ ”

Hiruma stayed with Agon for another day in their father’s home, before they left. On Saturday, Hiruma put on a white t-shirt, and brought Agon too the outside of the corner of the house, sitting him down inside a stool. They were outside, in the blazing heat of March.

Agon watched Hiruma.

Hiruma wet his hair with a hose. Unsui watched them as he was doing more yard work, for their father. He was out, and about in the kitchen, now. The summer heat was hard on him, but he usually helped him with anything that he needed, while he was there, For the spring. Unsui thought that he’d take his father on a walk, soon.

Hiruma had a garbage bag next to him. Agon sat down, as Hiruma wet him. Agon was naked. Hiruma was barefoot, in the grass. He stroked Agon’s hair, wetting it. Agon’s hair was getting cut, now.

Hiruma began too chop Agon’s dreadlocks, as he sat there. Naked. Agon was getting turned on. It was about time Hiruma cut Agonne’s dreadlocks. They were at the back of his knees, now. Hiruma framed the dreadlocks around Agonne’s face, as he cut them. Agonne slouched.

“Kekekeke,” He laughed. “My Agonne.” He began to laugh too him, tying the bottom of his dreadlocks with a rubber band, as he cut them. “My love.” Hiruma laughed.

He loved Agon.

Agon’s eyes were hazel. They were a warm golden amber, right now. Agon loved him. He let Hiruma cut his hair, yawning. Hiruma washed him. Agon was wet.

Hiruma felt Agon’s hair. He combed out the loosened hair with a tool, towards the ends, pulling it forward, and then rubbing aloe within the dreadlock, keeping it moustried, and then afterward, tying it with a rubber knot, twisting the dreadlock towards the end. Hiruma tied it with with a rubber band. He let it sit. Hiruma watched him.

It was tedious. It took two hours to do Agonne’s hair, in the blazing heat of the sun. Agonne’s hair was long. Agon was growing tired. He yawned.

Agon watched Hiruma do his hair. He hadn't seen his hair like this since March of last year. It would grow back, with a month, or so, to its usual length, but for now, Agon needed it short, since it was beginning to be Summertime.

Agon yawned. He watched Hiruma do his hair,again. Unsui discovered the two of them making out against the wall, Agon in his chair. Hiruma was sitting on his lap. Agon was rubbing his ass, feeling him.

They were fooling around.

Agon was naked. He felt Hiruma’s ass, feeling him. Hiruma was naked. He moaned. Agon was feeling him. The two of them had begun to kiss. They were making out. Agon and Hiruma begun to make out with one another. Agon grabbed his ass. He was beginning fooling around with him. They were starting to have sex. Hiruma moaned. They were beginning to do it.

Hiruma didn’t have sex with Agon. They slept with one another, inside, with Agon coming over Hiruma, with Hiruma's nails scraping over his back. Agon’s hair was short, now.

Agon’s hair was near his cheek. Agon looked at his hair as he was coming over Hiruma. He kissed him. Hiruma loved him. Hiruma continued to rub his back, stroking him.

Agonne’s dragon tattoo was beautiful. Hiruma’s thumbs circled around Agon’s spine, as he came against his love, stroking himself with Hiruma, beginning to make love with him, beneath the sheets.

They loved each other.

After they made love, Agon and Hiruma laid with each other in bed. They were going to stay another day. After that, they would leave. Hiruma looked at Agon’s face. He was lying on his back. Agon rested on his side. His chest was bare, above the blanket. Hiruma looked at Agon’s hair. He touched his dreadlocks. They were beautiful. The lamp was wrong. It was around 11 pm.

They room looked hazel.

It was warm.

“Hiruma,” Agon began to say to him. “I missed you, a lot.” Agon laid his head against Hiruma’s chest and neck, feeling him. He loved him. “Hiruma, my love.”   
Agon laid with him. Hiruma had been at Saikyoudai, talking with the College Football Association, getting things set up, for the season. They were going to go back, and this time, they were going to win. The both of them. Agon couldn't handle another Rice Bowl loss. He wouldn’t take it. The two of them were going to win. The two of them.

And their team.

The Saikyoudai Wizards. Agon looked at Hiruma. Hiruma was resting beside him. They had been making a lot of love, lately. Hiruma had a lot of love, inside of him. Hiruma smiled at Agon, holding him.

Hiruma smiled.

Agon and Hiruma went home. As soon as Hiruma had came back to their father’s home, Agon was ready, and packed his bags. Agon said goodbye to Unsui, and their father, as he saw him off, on the Fifth Day. Agon carried Hiruma at the front door, on his waist, kissing him. Agon was proud of him. He loved him. Agon let Hiruma down. He saw his dad. He turned around.

Agon was already dressed to go. He looked at his father. Agon was dressed in all black, except a gray hoodie and gray hat, along with a black track jacket and windbreaker above his hoodie, with black gym shorts and leggings. He wore Space Jam 11’s that matched Hiruma’s, in his box.

Hiruma was wearing his Win Like ‘96 retro 11’s on his feet, and his black windbreaker with red stripes and matching black/red striped leggings, and Jordan Retro 11 snapback hat that was red, matching his red and white Win Like ‘96 retro sneakers. Hiruma loved Agon. He looked at Agon near his father.

“Goodbye,” Agon began to say to him, reaching down, hugging him. “Tou-chan.”

Agon’s father hugged him back. He said his goodbyes too Agon. He loved Agon. He really did.

They were ready.

Agon looked back at Hiruma. Hiruma was watching him. Agon wanted to hump him against the wall. Hiruma looked so  _ hot. _ Hiruma looked so hot in his leggings. Agon teared away from his father, stepping back. He thought of Hiruma. Agon grew a boner, looking at him. He wanted too hump him. Hiruma went home, with Agon.

They were ready. It was time, to go.

They went home. Hiruma went ahead, and began packing the rest of Agonne’s stuff, with him. Agon had got dressed when Hiruma came over. The two were ready to go home. Hiruma packed Agonne’s stuff. They were ready to leave.

“ _ Agonne… _ ” Hiruma moaned to him, at home, when he rested him on the bed. Hiruma looked at him. Agon began to hump him. “ _ Agonne…. Agonnne… Agonne…. Agonne….! My Agonne….! My Agonne….! _ ”   
Agonne spanked him. He had been waiting to do this all day. Hiruma couldn’t stand Agon. Agon flipped him over on his stomach. He began to feel Hiruma’s ass, getting behind him. He humped him.

“ _ You’ve been a little Naughty….” _ Agon began to tell him. “ _ Baby…. _ ” Agon felt Hiruma nod his head, looking back at him. Hiruma’s lips were wet with saliva. “ _ Getting me so crazy, and worked up, baby… _ ” Agon began making love in his ear. “ _ You make so so crazy… baby. I’m going to make so much love inside your body. _ ” Hiruma bit his lip. “ _ Just you wait. You won’t be able to fucking move, you won’t even stop twitching. Orgasming little aka-chan. _ ”   
Hiruma twitched.

He started to cum. Agon could see it. He began to twitch. Hiruma’s eyes went all white, rolling into the back of his head. He had been waiting for this moment, from Agon. Hiruma couldn't stand it. Agon saw cum on his ass. Agon licked it.

He groaned.

Agon continued to lick him. He spanked him. Hiruma nodded his head, feeling him. Hiruma began to moan, loud, feeling his lover upon him, licking his cum off of his ass.

Agon had came, to.

It was his cum, on his ass. Hiruma had began to cum, inside of his leggings. He couldn’t stand, Agon. He was still twitching.

Agon began too moan, with Hiruma.

Agon spanked him. Hiruma howled. “ _ Uh…! _ ” Hiruma screamed, clawing the sheets. “ _ I’ve been naughty…! _ ” Hiruma beseeched, clawing the sheets. Hiruma began to cry. “ _ I’VE BEEN VERY NAUGHTY! _ ”   
Hiruma cried, begging, as Agon spanked him. “ _ I’ve been really naughty!!!! _ ” Hiruma began to apologise too Agon, screaming. “ _ I’ve been bad….!! I’ve been very Naughty….! _ ”

Agon spanked him.

“Get out of my sight.” Agon told him, picking him up by his shoulders and neck, rising on the bed with his knees, throwing Hiruma off. Hiruma stood on his legs, looking at him, lips parted. “Get dressed. Get washed up. I’m punishing you. All day. All night.”

Agon let Hiruma get dressed.

Hiruma got dressed in his lingerie. Agon ate atop of his ass, while Hiruma wore black lingerie, a laced black one piece, with a g-string, and a halter, sitting a top of Agon, while Agon ate his cheesecake and frosting above on his ass in the bedsheets, watching TV. Agon sucked on his ass, eating it. He rubbed him.

Hiruma moaned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fucking Love Agon and Hiruma.
> 
> Like when Agon was fucking Hiruma and spanking him?! LMAOOOOO LIKE YOOOOOOOO LMAOOOOO!!!!!!! He couldn't do it in his father's home!!!! LMAOOOOOO!!!!!! That nigga would be too loud!!!!! LMAOOOOO!!!!!!
> 
> And when Agon got his fucking hair cropped and cut, by his man HIRUMA?! I've been fucking waiting for this scene to pop up!!!! LMAO LIKE YOOO WITH AGON WITH SOME SHORT HAIR?!??!?!?!?!!!! UGHHHHH!!!! LIKE IT BE SO LONG AND BEAUTIFUL BUT THAT SHIT GROWS OUT!!!!!!!!!! LMAOOOOO!!!!!!!!
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you guys again for being so awesome and amazing!!!!!!!! I really appreciate it!!!!! You guys have been wonderful and awesome, and I appreciate you guys so much for that!!!!! LMAOOOO!!!!!
> 
> You guys deserve these two chapters, man!!!!! You've been amazing!!!!!! Thank you so much!!!!!  
> $Papa Monsta$


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> UGHHHHHHHH!!!!!!
> 
>  
> 
> CHAPTER 26!!!!!! THIS CHAPTER IS SO CUTE!!!!!! UGHHHH!!!!!!!
> 
> BUBUBUBUU!!!!!!!
> 
>  
> 
> I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY IT!!!!!!!
> 
> $Papa MONSTA$

Agon loved Hiruma.

He choked Hiruma out as soon as he got home. Agon was making a sub. He was choking Hiruma with his left hand as he did, holding him up, from the ground, in his lingerie. He was punishing him. Agon continued to make his sandwich, eating it with his right hand, chopping it on the chopping board, getting it ready.

Agon choked him.

“ _ Uh…. _ ” Hiruma moaned. Agon was in the middle of choking him, making his breakfast. Hiruma moaned, feeling Agon. He crossed his legs. He moaned. He shivered.

Agon was still choking him. Hiruma was on the floor, in his black lingerie, as Agon choked him. He was choking him, senseless. Agon held him up by his throat, with his left hand. He was punishing him. Agon was choking him. He squeezed his throat.

Hiruma was moaning. “ _ Uhhh…. _ ” He moaned, crossing his ankles. He squeezed his toes, feeling Agon grip his neck. Agon squeezed him. He was cumming. He clenched his toes “ _ My Agonne…. _ ”   
Hiruma was sticky. Agon looked at him. He looked at Hiruma, being punished below him, on his left. “Ah?” Agon began to say. “Shut up.  _ Get the fuck out of my sight. _ ” Agonne looked at him. He threw Hiruma on the bed, holding him. Hiruma moaned. He nodded his head. “I’m trying to eat,” Agon began too laugh. “Kukuku,”

Trash.

Hiruma began to moan. Agon came over him, gripping the fuck out of his throat. Hiruma nodded his head, feeling Agonne.

Hiruma moaned, gripping Agon’s wrist, as he came over him. Agon came between Hiruma’s legs and began to do him, Hiruma spreading his thighs, Agon choking the living hell out of his love.

Hiruma’s neck began to grow purple. He nodded. “ _ Uh-huh….. _ ” Hiruma moaned too him, nodding. “ _ Uh…. _ ” Agon choked his neck harder, with his left hand, feeling Hiruma grip it. “ _ Agonne…. _ ” He moaned too him, feeling him. “ _ My Agonne….! _ ”   
Hiruma started too cum.

Agon watched Hiruma before him, begin to squeeze his hand, as Agon pressed into him. Agon slammed him into the mattress, choking him. Hiruma moaned. He shivered.

“ _ Uh…. _ ” Agon heard Hiruma moan. Agon hitched Hiruma’s thighs on his legs, as they were spread. Agon was naked. He still continued to choke him, pressing his thumb deep into the sides of Hiruma’s throat. Hiruma was cumming. He was still shaking, beneath Agon.

Agon let Hiruma twitch.

Hiruma’s thighs were spread. “ _ Uh…… _ ” Hiruma twitched, silently, below Agon. Agon watched him. Hiruma’s thighs were twitching. Agon continued too watch Hiruma orgasming beneath him. Agon watched him, pressing him further into the mattress.

Hiruma orgasmed.

Agon saw him. Hiruma moaned. “ _ Uh…. _ ” Hiruma finished. Agon watched him. Hiruma began to nod his head. Agon lifted his hand, from Hiruma’s throat. A deep purple bruise was on Hiruma’s throat. Hiruma looked at him.

He liked this.

Agon threw Hiruma over on his stomach, after he was done, with him. Hiruma looked at Agon, on his stomach, looking over at him. Agon came behind him. Hiruma’s ass was wet with cum. His thighs were sticky, with Agon’s precum.

“ _ Huh….. _ ” Agon began to lick him. He pressed his nose against his ass, and rested. Agon rested. He grabbed his ass, and gripped it. Hiruma was bent over. Agon gripped his ass. Agon inhaled sharply. “ _ Hmmmm….. _ ” Agon moaned too him, gripping Hiruma’s ass. He smelled it. Agon licked him. “ _ Hiruma…. _ ” Agon moaned too him. He stood, back up, on his knees, after inhaling his ass again, smirking. He smacked him, twice. “Get up.” He told him. “Trash.”   
Hiruma nodded his head. Agon rubbed his ass. He spanked him before he had his meal, still behind him, bringing his hand back, whooping him.

Hiruma moaned. “ _ Ah.! _ ” Hiruma began to moan, loud. “ _ Ah….! AH…..! Ah…! _ ” Hiruma was moaning, loud. He was screaming. “ _ Agonne…! Agonne…! I’ve been Naughty….! I’ve been naughty….! _ ” Hiruma teethed the sheets, gripping them. “ _ Ahhhh….! AHh…..! I’ve been very naughty…..! _ ” He began beseeching him, begging him. “ _ Agonne….! Yes…! Agonne…! _ ” Hiruma was loud.

Agon liked it.

He licked Hiruma’s ass. He rubbed it, again. Hiruma continued to moan as Agon did. His thighs were tight. Agon stared at him. He continued to stare at him.

He continued to spank him.

He spanked him, hard. Hiruma moaned. “ _ Ah….! _ ” Hiruma started to cry, moving forward, as Agon smacked his ass. Agon continued to whip him. “ _ I’m naughty….! I’m naughty….! I've been very naughty…. My Agonne…! I’ve been very naughty……! Ugh….! _ ” Agon spanked him, again. “ _ I’m naughty…! I’ve been naughty….! Ugh…! Ah….! Ah.! AH…! AH…! AH…! AH…! AH….! Uh…! Agonne! _ ”   
Agonne continued to spank Hiruma. He was whipping him hard. Agon was spanking him good. Agon got him. He bit his lip. Hiruma was bent forward. Agon wasn’t done, yet. He wasn’t done with him, yet. Agon spanked him.

He liked this.

Agon was spanking him. Agon liked this. Agon saw him. He wiped his lip. “Kukuku,” Agon laughed to himself. His trash was good. He was hot, when he was bent over, like this, over Hiruma.

Agon looked at him. “Get up, my trash.” Agon began too say to him, looking down at him. He smoothed his hand over Hiruma’s waist, feeling him. Hiruma’s waist was tight, and small. Agon watched him. “ _ We’re going too fuck. I’m going too fuck you fucking senseless, my trash…. _ ”

Agon whispered in his ear. He rubbed his ass, feeling him. “ _ Mmmm…. Are you ready? You’re still being punished, are you not? My trash. _ ” Kukukuku, Agon laughed to himself, feeling Hiruma’s ass. “ _ Mmmm…. _ ” He pressed his face against Hiruma’s ass. Feeling his trash. “ _ I love you. _ ”

Agon stood. “Get the fuck up.” Agon told him. He spanked his ass. “Better yet, you need too stay there, until I get back.” He grabbed his sandwich, looking at him. “Come join me in the shower when you’ve had enough. Kukuku….”

Agon looked at him.

Hiruma was trembling. His lips were parted. Agon looked at him. He shut the door. He never knew that Hiruma could be so domesticated. Agon liked it. Hiruma was hot. Agon finished his sandwich in the bathroom. It was a six inch.

Agon choked Hiruma in the shower.

He choked him near the wall of the showerhead. Hiruma gritted his teeth, feeling him. Agon rubbed his neck. He had choked him rough against the wall, gripping his neck, feeling his throat. Hiruma nodded his head, clenching his teeth, closing his eyes.

“ _ Uh…. _ ” Agon moaned against his face, feeling Hiruma. He was stroking himself. Agon had began masturbating too Hiruma being choked. Agon stared at him. Hiruma couldn’t stop himself from shivering. Agon watched Hiruma begin to have an orgasm. He was twitching. “ _ My Hiruma. _ ”

Agon watched him. Hiruma was orgasming. Agon could feel it, against himself. Agon began to bend down too Hiruma, lowering his head. He crouched down, and began to blow Hiruma, choking him. Hiruma came inside his mouth. It was all over Agonne’s face, as he broke away. Hiruma had cum, a lot. Agon moaned.

Hiruma watched Agon. Agon was beneath him. He continued to blow Hiruma, beneath him, sucking off his impulses as Agon did him. Agon still had cum on his face. Agon had sucked all of it. He couldn’t stop dripping. Agon looked at him. Hiruma was still dripping.

Hiruma had still been making love.

Hiruma was getting blown by Agon. Agonne couldn’t stand it. He looked up at Hiruma. His eyes were like honey. Agon grinned, breaking away. He came against Hiruma, and began to hump him, choking him. Agon watched Hiruma move, stroking himself with his hand. Agon felt Hiruma, lifting him up, on his waist, beginning to fuck him, humping him. They made love in the shower. They were making love, to one another. Agon began kissing him, making love too Hiruma. He loved him, a lot. Agon began to moan.

“ _ Hiruma…. _ ” Agon began to say, doing him. He lifted Hiruma up on his waist, pulling him down towards him, on the wall. “ _ Uh….. My love... Huh… My love….. My love…. Hiruma…. Hiruma… _ ” Agon moaned, too him. Hiruma looked so beautiful, to Agon. Agon continued to look at Hiruma, with his lips parted, shifting against him. Agon couldn’t stand him. Agon was driven crazy, by him. Hiruma was so good, taking in Agonne, and his movements. Hiruma leaned his head back. He had been silent, huffing against him.

“ _ Hiruma…. _ ” Agon moaned, to him. “ _ Ai shiteru, Hiruma… _ ” Agon began to moan. “ _ Ai shiteru, my Hiruma. _ ” Agon was cummming. Hiruma moaned, too him. “ _ Hiruma…. _ ” Agonne began to tell him. “ _ Hiruma…. Hiruma…. Ai shiteru, Hiruma. _ ” He was pumping him, full of his cum. Hiruma nodded his head. “ _ Hiruma….. Hiurma….. Hiruma….!” _

“ _ Agonne….! _ ” Hiruma moaned, leaning his head back. “ _ Ai shiteru…..! Agonne… _ ”

Hiruma moaned, too him. Agonne continued to do him. Hiruma had tears in his eyes. Hiruma cried too Agon. Hiruma could feel that Agon was loving inside of his body. He felt him pump against him, strong. Hiruma stroked his claws against Agon’s back, clawing deep inside his skin, moaning. He moaned, too him.

“ _ Agonne….. _ ” Hiruma moaned, too him. “ _ Agonne…. Agonne… _ ” Hiruma scraped his back. Hiruma began to go crazy. “My  _ Agonne…..! My Agonne….! I love you….. I love you….! My Agonne….! _ ”   
Hiruma felt him. He could feel himself as Agon was inside him. Agon was cumming deep in his body. Hiruma leaned his head back. Agonne was inside of him, deep. Hiruma loved him.

He became one with him.

Agon rested with Hiruma in the bed when the two of them got out the shower. Agon spanked him. He gave Hiruma another spanking. He choked him out when he was making his sub, again, for breakfast, and lunch. He was hungry.

Agon rubbed Hiruma’s ass as he came behind him on the bed. He began to fuck him, in his lingerie, behind him, doing the living hell out of him.

Hiruma started moaning. “ _ Agonne….! _ ” He started to scream. “ _ Agonne…! AH….! Ah….! Agonne….! My Agonne…! Ah….! _ ” He was screaming. Hiruma moaned, too him. He moaned. “ _ Ah…! Ah….! My Agonne…. Uh…! Ah….! UGH…! _ ” Agon started to do him rough, spanking him. “ _ Agh…! Agonne….! Ugh….! Agh….! I’ve been bad….! I’ve been naughty…! _ ”   
Agon was spanking him. He was doing him, rough. “ _ I can’t stand you, _ ” Agon began to say too him, spanking his ass. He spanked him, again, from the side on his ass. He spanked him, again. “ _ You naughty trash. _ ” 

Hiruma moaned. He nodded his head. Hiruma was getting screwed, by Agon. Hiruma lifted his head. Agon was fucking him hard. He could feel Agon moving his body. Hiruma was getting spanked.

He loved him.

Agon licked his ass. He spanked him. Hiruma had cum all over him. Agon loved him. Hiruma was having cum all over his body. He was moaning. He was being bad. Agon spanked him.

“ _ Ah…! _ ” Hiruma moaned, out, feeling him. “ _ Ugh….! Agonne….! Agonne….! Ugh…! _ ” He moaned, leaning forward. Agon let him. Agonn continued to spank him. “ _ I’ve been bad…! I've been naughty…! I’ve been very naughty…!” _

Hiruma let Agon do him, spanking him. Agon loved this. Agon knew that Hiruma liked this a lot, too. He loved him. Agon spanked him.

“ _ Ah.! Ah! Ah! Ah…! Ah…! AH…! Ah! _ ” Hiruma moaned out. He was cumming. Hiruma started to shiver. Agon cummed inside him. And on him. He smirked, orgasming in him, and on him. “ _ Uh………..” _ Hiruma moaned, shivering. Agon bit his lip. He came a lot. Inside of Hiruma. Agon stared. Hiruma shivered. “ _ Uh….. _ ” Hiruma orgasmed.

Agon licked him afterwards. Agon played with Hiruma’s ass in the bath, when they took one, together, in the morning. He ate him out. Hiruma had a lot of cum, in his ass. Agon started too eat it.

“Trash,” Agon began to say too him, inspecting it. “You’re so cute.” He laughed too him, grinning. “Kawaii….” Hiruma was sitting opposite of him, on the other ring of the bath, poking his ass, out. He watched Agonne.

Agonne smacked his ass. Hiruma moaned out. Agon watched him. “You better stop before I start spanking you again.” Agon grinned, seeing him. “Trash.”   
Hiruma smiled. He huffed, looking at him. Agonne spanked him. He gave him several rounds of beatings. Agon loved him. Agon saw him. Hiruma was so hot. Agon spanked his ass, looking at it, and inside, licking it.

Agon spanked him.

“ _ Agonne…. _ ” Hiruma began to moan. “ _ Agonne. _ ” He loved him. He moaned, out, raising his head. His voice was loud. “ _ Agonne…. Huh….. Agonne…. _ ” Hiruma orgasmed, feeling Agonne lick out of his ass, eating him. Agonne ate him out for a while. It was half an hour, in the bath. Agon let Hiruma get out of the bath, helping him.

Agon helped Hiruma dry off, as his lover did his hair, drying it. Hiruma’s hair was really wet. They had been having sex for a while. The two of them. Hiruma loved him. Today was a Monday. Tomorrow was a Tuesday. He loved him.

Hiruma loved him, a lot.

Agon let Hiruma rest in his spot in bed. Hiruma laid in bed. He was naked. Hiruma still had the towel draped over his shoulders. He loved Agon. Agon went ahead and helped Hiruma rest, taking the towel from them, placing it inside his wash. Agon looked back at Hiruma.

“I need to rest.” Hiruma told Agon, kissing him. “My Agonne.”

Hiruma needed to sleep. He was tired. Hiruma had been up all day, with Agon. He was sleepy. Hiruma had so much cum inside him. Agon smiled. He smirked to himself, remembering it. He wiped his lip, reminiscing. Hiruma’s ass was so good.

Agon tasted it.

Agon got inside the bed. He came before Hiruma, feeling his body. He ran his hand down Hiruma’s waist.

“ _ Agonne…. _ ” Hiruma moaned, feeling him. He looked down. He spread his legs. Agon had already began to eat him out. “ _ Huh…. _ ” Hiruma let Agon eat inside him, feeling his rippled canals, deep inside him. He loved him. Agon ate inside him. He moaned. “ _ Huh…! _ ”

Hiruma orgasmed.

Agonne stroked his dick. Agonne pulled away from him. He ate Hiruma out as he stroked him off, coming before him, giving him head. Hiruma began to moan. Hiruma reached a silence. He made silent huffs, with him, as Agon did him. He was excited.

Agon was in March.

He was in Springtime. Agon was always horny, when it came too Springtime. Hiruma drove him crazy. It had been 3 Springs the two of them had spent together, now. Agon loved him, a lot. Hiruma looked at Agon, as he blew him. Agon was really handsome. His eyes were hazel. They were golden, when they were around Hiruma, now. He loved him.

Hiruma loved Agon. 

Agon loved Hiruma.

They stayed in Springtime, together. Hiruma slept.

They woke up on Tuesday.

Agon choked Hiruma out around 11 pm on Monday when he was making his breakfast. He was making waffles when Hiruma woke up, too wash his hair. Agon and Hiruma had cum all over themselves. Agon fucked Hiruma in the shower, when he got in. He grabbed Hiruma’s waist. Hr began to do him, against the wall, pressing his body against him.

The two of them both were turned on.

Agon loved him. He pressed his body deep against Hiruma, joining him. Hiruma let him inside his body, looking behind him. He huffed. Hiruma let Agon do him against the wall. Agon reached in front of him. He gripped his dick. Agon gripped the base of it.

“ _ I’m going too fuck you like crazy… _ ” He whispered in his ear, sucking on it. Hiruma played with his nipples. He grabbed Agonne’s hand next to him, on his waist. He squeezed it. “ _ Hiruma. You just fucking wait. I’ll do you like fucking crazy. You fucking trash. Hiruma. _ ”

Agonne fucked Hiruma.

Agon fucked Hiruma. He fucked Hiruma from behind, coming against his body, pressing himself against him. Agonne moaned in his head. The showerhead beat against the two of them. Agonne moaned, right next to him.

“ _ Mmmmm…. _ ” Agon moaned right next to him, right inside of his ear. He was grunting, moaning. Agon heard himself. He knew that Hiruma was liking this. Agon remained next too him. “ _ Uh…. Trash…. _ ”

Agon continued too moan, next to him, inside his ear. Agonne stroked him. Hiruma was cumming, a lot. Agonne moaned, too him, feeling him. He moaned.

“ _ Trash…. _ ” Hiruma heard Agon moan too him, doing him. He felt him.  _ “You feel so good…. _ ” Agon told him. His eyes were bright hazel. Agon looked at him. “ _ My love…. _ ” Agon felt him. “ _ Uh…… _ ”   
Agon shivered.

He was cumming inside of Hiruma’s body. Hiruma felt Agon inside him. Agonne was cumming inside of him. He was cumming deep inside Hiruma’s body. Hiruma shivered. Hiruma felt him deep in his stomach. His liquid love spread throughout his body. Hiruma moaned.

Hiruma orgasmed across Agon’s hand, shivering.

Hiruma moaned.

“ _ Uh…. _ ” Hiruma shivered, eyes rolling. “ _ My Agonne…. _ ”

White cum spilled across Hiruma’s legs, splattering against the shower floor. Hiruma continued too shiver, feeling Agon inside him. It was all over Agon’s fingers, as he moaned.

Agon watched him.

“ _ Uh-huh…. _ ” Hiruma moaned, feeling Agon play with his ear. Agon continued to play, with Hiruma’s body, flicking his tongue across his earrings. He sucked on his ear. Hiruma moaned. He shivered. He came across Agonne’s fingers, again. He orgasmed. “ _ Uh-huh….. _ ”

He shivered.

He twitched. Agon pumped him full of cum. He watched Hiruma scrape his nails against him, twitching, as Agon ran his hands down Hiruma’s body, over his shoulder. Hiruma moaned. Agon held onto him, as Hiruma squeezed his hand. Agon moaned, too him.

“ _ Mmmmmm…. _ ” Agon groaned, deep, into Hiruma. Hiruma nodded. “ _ You feel so good…. _ ” Agon moaned, too him, feeling him. “ _ Trash… _ ” 

“ _ Hmmmmmm….. _ ” Agon grunted, feeling him. He began to pump him, with quick thrust, feeling him. Agon wanted to orgasm, a second time. Hiruma’s eyes widened.

“ _ Huh…! _ ” Hiruma moaned, grabbing out onto his hand. “ _ Huh….! Huh….! Agonne….! Huh….! _ ” Hiruma started too moan, loud. “ _ Huh…..! _ ”

Hiruma moaned out, too him. “ _ My Agonne…! Hayaku…. _ ” Hiruma started to moan too him, eyes widened. He rolled his head, against him, against his shoulder, leaning his head back. “ _ Ah..! Ah.! Ah.! Ah…! _ ” Hiruma moaned, too him. “ _ Ah..! Ah.! Ah…! Ah….! _ ”

Agon rubbed his stomach.

He bent low too Hiruma after he had came, for the third time. Agonne came for the second time, within Hiruma’s asshole. He started to kiss Hiruma’s stomach, running his nose down his skin, kissing his stomach, moaning, as Hiruma laid flat against the wall. Agon sucked him off, feeling him. Agon rubbed his thumb across his stomach.

He loved him.

Hiruma let Agon kiss him there. “ _ My Agonne…. _ ” Hiruma moaned, as Agon sucked off his third ripples. Hiruma was moaning. His eyes were rolling into the backs of his head. “ _ My love… _ ”

Agon made love into him.

Agon felt Hiruma’s body. He rubbed his stomach. Hiruma felt him. His nails scraped Agon’s back, stroking him, running his hands into his hair. He loved him.

Agon felt into him.

Agon gulped, swallowing. “Huh.” Agon smiled, smirking. “ _ Mmmm…. _ ” He moaned out. Agon sucked his thumb, and his fingers. “That was good, trash.”

He gulped, again.

It was good.

Agon had swallowed a lot of Hiruma’s cum. Agon had swallowed it all. Agon didn’t mind it. Agon stood back up, getting out of the shower the two shared, watching Hiruma, turning off the hot water. Agon washed Hiruma before he got out. He ate out his ass, as well. He spread his asshole, eating the cum out of it. He shivered.

He orgasmed.

Agon continued punishing Hiruma around lunchtime. Agon punished Hiruma when he got out of the shower, choking him, throwing him on the counter of the bathroom, coming over him. He began too do him. Hiruma orgasmed for the fourth time, spreading his legs.

“ _Huh…_ _My Agonne..._ ” Hiruma moaned, spreading his legs, on his back. His hands were near his face, looking away from him. He looked at Agon. He breathed. “ _That was my love. My Agonne._ ”  
Agonne smirked.

“Ah.” Agon looked at him. Agon’s eyes were golden hazel. They looked at Hiruma. He choked him, deeper. “What was that?” Agonne asked him. He began too do him, again. “Trash? Kukukuku….”   
Hiruma grinned.

Hiruma had his fifth orgasm. Agonne continued too do him.

He loved him.

Agonne licked Hiruma out, when they got out of the shower. He lifted him by his neck,against the bed, throwing him by his throat, choking him out. Hiruma gasped, looking at him. Agon had begun licking him out, when his lover bent over, showing him his ass, getting what Agonne wanted. Agon turned on the plasma screen TV.

Agon groaned.

Agon ate him out. Agon kept the TV on as background noise as he did. Agonne ate him out. He sat beneath the covers, as he did, rubbing Hiruma’s ass. Hiruma moaned.

“ _ Huh… _ ” Hiruma started, looking behind him. Hiruma flinched. Agon spanked him. “ _ Huh….! _ ” Hiruma moaned out. Agon continued too eat him out. He spanked him. “ _ Huh….! _ ”

Agon continued too spank him.

“ _ Ah.! _ ” Hiruma moaned out, getting turned on. “ _ Ah.! Ah.! Ah.! I’ve been really naughty….! _ ” Hiruma moaned out, beseeching. He begged. “ _ I’ve been very naughty…! Ah.! _ ” Hiruma moaned. “ _ My Agonne…! Agh….! Ah….! Ahhhhh….! Ah…! Ah…! Ah….! I’ve been bad….! I’ve been naughty…! _ " Hiruma’s face began to grow red. He was flushed. “ _ I’ve been bad…! _ ” Agon served him multiple rounds of beatings. Agon groaned. Hiruma moaned. “ _ I’ve been naughty….! I’ve been very bad….! I’ve been really naughty…! I’ve been really naughty….! Ah…! Ah…! Ah….! AH….! _ ” Hiruma was moaning. “ _ I’ve been naughty…! I’ve been really naughty…! Ah…! Ahhh….! Ahhh….! My Agonne….! I’ve been bad…! Ahh….! Ahhh….! _ ”

Agonne continued to serve him.

Hiruma moaned out.

Agon felt him. Agon licked into his asshole. He rubbed Hiruma’s ass. Agon felt Hiruma as he pulled away, cum tracing his lip. He ate him, again.

Agon licked his lip.

Agon smacked him, again. “Damn, baby.” Agon told him. “I can’t get fucking enough of you. You make me so fucking horny. I can’t fucking stop spanking you.”

Agonne kissed into his ass.

He turned Hiruma over on his stomach, and came behind him. “I can’t fucking stand you,” he told him, coming behind him, raising his hand. He whipped him. “ _ Trash. _ ”   
Hiruma moaned, he nodded his head. Agonne was still punishing him. It was Tuesday. Agonne fucked him from behind, good. Agon groaned, seeing Hiruma before him. He moaned. Hiruma continued too moan, as Agon began too fucking move his body,against the sheets. Hiruma was getting banged. Agon liked this, a lot.

“ _ You’re so fucking hot, _ ” Agon told Hiruma, grabbing him by the waist. Hiruma loved him. Hiruma was getting fucked, by Agonne. Agonne couldn’t stop hearing Hiruma screaming. Hiruma started to cum, for the sixth time, as Agonne spanked him, again. “ _ Hiruma…. Uh…. _ ”

Agon came inside him, for the fourth time.

Agon had orgasmed inside him for the fifth time within two minutes. Agon cummed inside of his body. Hiruma was so pretty. He had felt so good too Agon. Agon moaned. “ _ Uh…. _ ” He had finished cumming within Hiruma's body for the sixth time. Hiruma was dripping. He was left twitching. Hiruma’s mouth was left open, with saliva dripping out the side. His eyelid wouldn’t stop twitching. Hiruma had his seventh orgasm. His eyelids were twitching. His hands had clenched up together, beneath him.

Hiruma started too have his eighth orgasm.

Agonne watched him. Agonne had his seventh, seeing him. Hiruma was dripping, all over. He couldn’t stop dripping. A puddle of cum from him and Agon laid beneath him. He was wet. He was dripping, from beneath his thighs. He shuddered. Agonne came inside him, again.

Hiruma finished.

Agon watched him. He rubbed Hiruma’s back, smoothing him over. Hiruma was panting. His eyes had rolled. He had his hands clenched up, against his chest. Agon watched him. Hiruma was loud. He was gasping. He was tired. Hiruma had done good. Agon looked at him. He rubbed his thumb over Hiruma’s scar on his back.

Hiruma had did good.

Agon smirked. Hiruma had completed his punishment. Agon made him lunch, and dinner, when Hiruma woke up, from resting. He was weak. He had been resting in bed, for a while. He woke up, two hours later, kissing him, when Agon woke him. Agon had cleaned him up, before Hiruma rested. Agon had made him some salmon.

“Here,” Agon began to tell him, handing him his plate. He was kissing him, beginning to make out with him. Hiruma ate the salmon in Agon’s mouth. Hiruma pulled away. Saliva traced his lip. “Trash.”

Agon smirked. Hiruma was so sexy. Agon ate his plate of salmon. He was naked, underneath the sheets. He finished eating it, teething with the fish on his plate. Agon was happy. Hiruma had finished his punishment. Agon loved him.

Hiruma was strong.

Hiruma slept in late. Agon was out and about. He got dressed, putting a gray beanie over his head, and Saikyoudai shorts and leggings, with black and gold Jordan Generation shoes, clasped around his ankles. Agon went grocery shopping.

He brought food back for him, and Cerberus, when he came back home. Agon looked at his doggy mansion, beside him and Hiruma’s bed. Hiruma was still sleeping. Agon huffed, looking at Hiruma’s dog. It was his dog, too.

Agon began to cook dinner.

Hiruma wasn’t awake, yet. Agon got started on dinner. He wondered while he was at the grocery store, if this was what Hiruma felt like, when he shopped, for Agonne, when Agonne was away. Or wasn’t with him. When he was napping.

Agon thought about it.

Agon heard grocery store shoppers shout out his name, and snap a couple paparazzi pictures of him, while he grocery shopped. Agon got leeks, and some noodles. Agon was going to make him some lunch, when he got home.

As soon as he got home, Cerberus was waiting on him. Agon looked at him. He scuffed, feeding him a large slab of meat, moving him away. Cerberus ate it, loudly. He didn’t wake Hiruma. Hiruma was still sleeping. He was out.

Agon knew. Once Hiruma was out like this, he was out. He wouldn’t wake up, until he was ready. He stayed completely still, and didn’t move an inch. Agon saw a couple of Hiruma’s guns, underneath the mattress of their bed, it was a lot, of them. Hiruma was still sleeping.

Hiruma still had more stashed away in their penthouse home. Hiruma didn’t sleep with them, anymore. Agon remembered when they first started dating, Hiruma had a lot of guns. He slept with them, in bed, and they would always poke Agon’s back. Hiruma stopped sleeping with them. Agon was there, too protect him, now. Hiruma was soundly asleep.

Hiruma slept quiet.

Hiruma didn’t make a sound. When he was with Agon, he was quiet. He never made a single sound. Agon knew he was there, with him. He felt him. Agon looked at Hiruma lying in bed, with his arms thrown over on the pillow, on his stomach, under the covers.

He was fast asleep.

Agon made lunch. Hiruma looked at Agon. He smiled. He kissed Agon. He began to make out with him. That was when he took the salmon right out of Agonne’s mouth and ate it. Agon smiled.

Hiruma went right back to sleep.

Hiruma slept for a really long time. He didn’t wake up, until around 8 pm, when Agonne was resting in bed, eating a plate of salmon, again, and Teriyaki chicken beside him. Agon looked at him. He rubbed his ass, beside him, above the covers, as Hiruma laid out, on the bed, letting him. Hiruma sat on the edge of his bed, towards the corner, a top of Agonne’s lap, allowing his too be played by him, his ass hanging out, letting Agon pet him.

“ _ Hey, baby _ .” Agon grinned, seeing him. Agon was watching TV, seeing him. He was watching Spongebob. He was looking at it. “How are you feeling? Kukuku.”

Agon laughed, seeing him. Hiruma let out a grimaced laugh, feeling Agonne stroke his ass. He laughed, smirking. “Hm.” Hiruma laughed. “Do you like my ass? Agonne.”

Hiruma was wearing a black g-string. He was looking back at Agon, seeing him. Hiruma’s earrings were always black. Agon saw him.

He loved him.

Agon petted his ass. He leaned back, in his mattress, against his pillows. “Well.” Agon said. He leaned his head back, resting. He started to eat. He continued to pet Hiruma’s ass. “I was missing it, so much. Trash. I had too settle for this.” Agon lifted his plate, on his ass, staring at it. He was eating on it. “Kukuku….”   
Agon continued eating. Hiruma watched him. He was tired. Hiruma had handled his punishment well. Agon looked at him. Hiruma had laid against his arms. He had begun too close his eyes, watching Agonne. Hiruma had on a lace bralette. Agon thought he looked beautiful.

“I’m about to eat the living shit out of you.” Agon felt his ass, seeing him. He began to eat his food. “Trash. You better stop. Kukuku… Tempting me.” Agon looked up at the TV. Hiruma smiled. He had began to fall asleep, seeing him. He loved Agon. “Trash. Kukukuku….”

Hiruma looked at him. “You’ve felt my ass a lot, today, My Agonne.” Hiruma told him. “Do you like it? Kekekeke… You’ve been licking it a lot, lately.” Hiruma bit his lip, smiling. “Kekekeke….. My Agonne….”

Agon laughed. He smirked. He smiled. Hiruma was so hot, too him. He was so sexy. Hiruma was biting his lip like that, staring at him. Agon could barely stop himself. He rubbed Hiruma’s ass. His ass was so sexy. Agon rubbed him. He couldn’t stop staring at him.

“Kukuku….” Agon began to laugh, hearing him. “Shut the hell up, trash.” He rubbed him. “Kukuku…. I’m about to do your ass, again.” he said. “Kukuku…. Trash.”   
Their laughs blended together.

They got ready Wednesday morning.

Unsui had told them and called them, letting them know that he had a game on that Wednesday. College Football Season was beginning, again. It was March. Agon began to know, letting himself get dressed, along with Hiruma, that they would need to go.

This was their competition. After all, they wouldn’t let this chance slip by past them. It was Enma. Their Competition.

They were playing against Panther’s team.

Shin was there. Agon drove his car there, with Unsui there, undressed, not in his Uniform, spotting Hiruma and Agon in the parking lot, Agon blowing Hiruma in his car, reaching down, sucking him off.

Unsui stared at them.

It had started with Agon getting turned on by Hiruma. They had got there, early. It was around 10 am. The game was at 11 am. They came an hour early. They came too meet Unsui, and his team, as Hiruma wanted too spy, on all of them, and see what Secret practices Enma had been holding. This was Kurita’s team, after all.

That was one of his best friends.

Hiruma laid in Agon’s sports car with him. They had parked right outside the football stadium. Despite being March, it was still cold in the morning, in Japan. Hiruma had on a red beanie, a black and red Saikyoudai Windbreaker varsity Jacket, and black Saikyoudai sports leggings. He wore red and black Air Foamposite Pros. Agon sat next too him.

He bit his lip. Hiruma was looking so sexy, in his leggings. Agon wore a blue and white varsity retro 11 performance jacket, along with deep navy blue leggings, and blue and white Jordan retro 11 reversible gym shorts, with Win like ‘82 Retro 11’s, with a blue and white university snapback hat, with his hood on his head, over it. Agon kissed Hiruma.

“ _ I want to get inside of your pants. _ ” Agon told him, in his ear. “ _ Pull them down. _ ”   
Hiruma put his hand inside of his pants. He began too stroke himself off, too Agon, whispering in his ear. Hiruma stroked himself off, too him. That was when Agon leaned over, taking off his hat, placing it on the dashboard, sucking Hiruma off, grabbing his dick.   
He was sucking him off.

Agon made the motions with his hand, stroking the cum into his mouth. “ _ Hmmmm… _ ” Agon moaned, too him, looking up at Hiruma. Hiruma’s pants were off. He had kicked them off, taking off his shoes. Hiruma had let Agon do him in the passenger's seat, giving him a blowjob. Hiruma put his hand in Agonne’s hair as he did him, bobbing his head back and forth, moaning. Agon loved this. His eyes rolled.

Cum came into his mouth.

Agon blinked. Hiruma was so good. He motioned the cum into his mouth, using his hand. He was beautiful. He tasted so  _ good. _ Agon couldn’t stand it. He stroked back and forth, as Hiruma moved his head, feeling Agon’s movements. Agon sucked him off. He sucked him off, flicking his tongue over his flaps, deepthroating him. Cum trickled down his throat.

Unsui knocked on the window.

Agon broke away from Hiruma, looking up, sucking his teeth. Hiruma covered himself, pulling down his white Retro 11 shirt, gasping, seeing him.

“Damn, Unko-chan.” Agon muttered, looking away. He kicked the seat. Agon and Hiruma got out of the car, when they were finished, and Agon continued sucking Hiruma off, looking away. Agon laughed. He grabbed Hiruma’s ass. They had done a pretty good job of fogging up the windows. Kukuku, Agon laughed too himself. Unsui wouldn’t get it.

Unsui got it.

“Agon.” Unsui said. His hands were in his pockets. Hiruma had gotten finished making out with Agon for ten minutes, in front of him. Unsui waited. Agon grabbed his ass, feeling him. “Do you think…. Mom, would have watched me played?”   
Hiruma wasn’t there, for the conversation. He had left, and gone ahead, once Unsui had said Agon’s name, getting his attention.

“Ah? What do you want, Unko-chan?” Agon had said. Unsui had got his attention. Hiruma had left, already. He had asked Unsui this after Hiruma had left. Fog came out of his mouth.

“Ahhh….” Agon rubbed his head. He had his hat back, on, again. He had got it from the dashboard, when he realized it was kind of cold, outside. He looked out, into space, at the stadium. “I think… she would.”   
Agon was usually still, in these moments. Unsui smiled. Agon wore his silver and blue-lensed Oakley Juliets, matching his outfit. Agon had remembered a lot more of mom than Unsui did. She had died when he was four. He didn’t really…. Remember that much of her. But from what he did, he understood, that their mom loved them.

She loved them, a lot.

Unsui smiled out. “Huh….” He looked out, at the Stadium. Enma was playing, today. He would be playing, with them. He was starting Quarterback. “That’s good.”   
He smiled, to himself. Agon and Hiruma watched the game. Enma was leading. From 41-42. Agon watched them. Him and Hiruma had begun making out the first 2 quarters, when nothing interesting was happening, and nothing was jumping out to them, and fans had caught them on the kiss cam, gasping. But when 3rd, and 4th quarter hit, Sena bust out his lightspeed run. It was called the Abalone Quick Lightspeed God-Like Zeus Lightning Run. Hiruma named it. In Other Words—

Sena broke the 4.0 wall.

Panther could run at 3.9. It was called the—

Abalone Avalanche Run.

Agon stared at them. The stadium seemed to turn dark, as a twist of cruel fate happened upon them. Everyone stared as Sena ran at a speed of 4.0 seconds, too the goal line, within 32 yards, watching Panther, ducking past him, doing the Devilbat Ghost, now renamed as the—

Abalone Run.

Hiruma stared. Sena had gotten good. Agon watched him. He began too grin. This wasn’t the same shrimp trash that he had seen, last year. This was a new trash. He had gotten better. Hiruma watched him. The two devils watched as the Enma Phoenix Fires had scored a try point, at the last second, and quarter, gaining them a gain of 42-42. This was a practice game.

Agon and Hiruma stared.

The football season had just started. And already―

They were going to win.

Agon and Hiruma couldn’t wait.

They were going too crush every bastard that wasn’t with Saikyoudai’s team.

They were taking the Rice Bowl over.

And they were going too have complete control.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AGON FUCKING HIRUMA!!!!!!
> 
>  
> 
> HIS PUNISHMENT. HIS PUNISHMENT. I LIVE FOR HIRUMA for being PUNISHED by AGON. LIKE OH MY GODDDD!!!!!! LIKE I'M LIVING FOR HIRUMA BEING IN LINGERIE, DOMESTICATED HE LIKES BEING DOMESTICATED, AND FUCKING DOMESTICATED!!!!!! LMAOOOOOOOO LIKE FUCK. HIM AND HIS NIGGA AGON CANON!!!!! LMAOOOO LIKE OMFGGGGGGGG. AGON IS THE ONLY PERSON THAT HAS THE POSSESSIVENESS TO DO THIS TO HIRUMA, LIKE HE STATED BEFORE, LMAOOOOO!!!!!! UGHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!
> 
>  
> 
> UGHHHH!!!!! ANYWAYS YOU GUYS HAVE BEEN AWESOME!!!!!!! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR COMMENTING AND KUDOS'N!!!!! IT'S BEEN MUCH APPRECIATED!!!!!!!! THANKS SO MUCH!!!!!!!
> 
> PEACE!!!!!!
> 
> $PAPA MONSTA$!!!!


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AGON AND HIRUMA BACK!!!!!!!
> 
> UGHHHhh MY TSUKASA AND SENKUU FANFIC ENDED AND I'M FUCKING CRYYYINNGG LIKE OH MY FUCKINHG GOD YA'LL GO READ THIS SHIT PLEASE-----> https://archiveofourown.org/works/10779189/chapters/23909142 LMAOO LIKE MY NIGGA I"M BROKEEEE!!!! I NEED SOMEBODY TO TALK TO!!!! LMAOOO!!!! DON"T BE AFRAID....!!!!! 
> 
> LMMMAOOOOO
> 
> ANYWWAYYYYY UGHHHHH THIS CHAPTER FUCKING LONG AS HELL LIKE UGHHH 55 FUCKING PAGES OMFGGG AGON AND HIRUMA I LOVE EM TO DEATH!!!!!! I HOPE YA'LL APPRECIATE AND READ!!!!!! THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR READING AND BEING THERE AND COMMENTS!!!!! I DON"T BITE!!!!! LOOOOOOL!!!!
> 
> $PAPA MONSTA$

Agon loved Hiruma very much.

He laid with him in bed, in the morning. He touched his back, running his hand down it. Hiruma was naked. Agon ran his hand down his side. He was naked with him, in the bed. Agon laid against him. Hiruma let Agon touch him.

Agon licked him.

“ _ Agonne… _ ” Hiruma leaned his head back, letting Agon feel him. Agon came over his neck, and began to kiss him, making out with him. He grabbed his neck, and choked him. Hiruma let Agonne choke him, beginning to make out with him. He kissed him.

Hiruma had made love, and had made sex, with this man, Agon.

Hiruma had loved him. Agon came over him, and began to make love to him, grabbing his leg, turning him over, on his side. He breathed into his neck, loving on him. He made love, to him.

“ _ Hmmm…. Aishiteru, Hiruma…. _ ” Agon breathed to him, grabbing on his ear, with his teeth. He made good love, too him, kissing his neck, down his ear. He breathed. It was morning, this time, with him. Agonne’s dreads were near his neck, now. Agon was going to place beads in his hair, later. Agon loved Hiruma.

Hiruma loved Agon, a lot.

Hiruma grabbed Agon’s chin, and began to kiss him, making out with him. He made out with him, stretching his tongue right into his mouth, making out with him. Agon made out with him. He loved him. Agon began pumping inside of Hiruma’s body. Hiruma loved him.

His saliva traced his mouth.

He looked at him. He grabbed his chin, staring at him. He held it in the palm of his hands. He stared at him. Hiruma’s eyes twinkled blue, looking at him.  He continued to kiss him. Agonne stared back at him. Agon’s nose dug deep in Hiruma’s skin, moving his body. Agon looked at him. He loved him. Agon breathed into him. He smelled him. He loved him.

He kissed him.

Hiruma licked him. He continued to kiss him, making out with him. Hiruma loved, on him. He began to make out with him, kissing him, moaning, too Agon, as his lover pumped him. Agon loved on him. Hiruma was huffing. His hands were against the sheets. Agon smelled him. His legs were spread, against him. Agon’s cream was getting inside of him.

Hiruma was moaning.

“ _ Huh…. _ ” Hiruma was moaning, feeling Agonne inside of him. He was making out, with him. Hiruma continued to kiss him. He broke away from him, breathing, feeling his love, making him warm, inside. Hiruma moaned too him. He shivered. “ _ Agonne…. Huh…. Auh… Auh…! _ ” Saliva escaped his mouth. He looked up towards the ceiling, moaning, too him. Agon was loving inside of him. Agon pressed his nose against his neck, kissing him, there.

Agon licked him.

“ _ You’re making me so insane, Aka-chan…. _ ” He loved on him. Agon began moaning inside of his ear. He loved him. He kissed, on him. “ _ You’re making me so crazy, baby…. _ ” He moaned to him, continuing on in his body. He loved him. Agon continued to move Hiruma’s body. Hiruma made out with him, turning his head, licking on him. He moaned, breaking away.

He loved on him.

“ _ Hiruma…. _ ” Agon moaned to him, staring at his face. His eyes were an amber hazel. He loved on him. Hiruma continued too look at his face. He lifted his hands, and continued to kiss it, licking on it, cradling his head with his hands. He loved, on him. Hiruma licked on his ear, behind it, beginning to kiss him, whispering naughty things inside of it.

He loved on him.

“ _ You can come inside me….. _ ” Hiruma licked him, moaning inside of him. Hiruma was moaning, inside of his ear. He continued to kiss him, licking him there, whispering inside of it. He loved him. “ _ You can come inside me… Agonne…! Agonne…! You can come inside of me…! You can put your seeds of love… and semen... inside of me…. _ ” He placed his hand against his stomach. Agon’s hand traced beneath Hiruma’s arm, resting against the mattress, as he pumped him. Hiruma moaned, too him. He cradled, his head, feeling him. Agon made love, to him.

He gripped his palm.   
Hiruma made out with him. He continued to kiss him. He loved him. Agonne loved Hiruma a lot. Hiruma continued to lay with him, sleeping with him, cradling his face. He moaned, leaning his head back, as Agon felt inside of his body, pumping Hiruma, as he moaned, too him. Hiruma continued too make love, with him, underneath the covers, as he gripped Agonne’s palm against him. Hiruma loved, on his stomach. Agon gripped his hand, there.

He loved, on him. He kissed on his neck, there.

Hiruma moaned. “ _ Ah….! Ah….! Ah….! _ ” Hiruma continued to moan, to him, as Agon did him. Hiruma was feeling Agon do him, from below. “ _ Agonne…! _ ” Hiruma moaned, beseeching. He gripped his palm. Agonne was doing him, rough. “ _ Agonne…! Come inside of me….! Augh…! Aughhhhh…..! _ ” Hiruma shivered, beginning to have an orgasm. Agon felt him. He continued to do him, as Hiruma moaned, shivering against him, leaning his head back. “ _ Agonne….! _ ” He moaned out loud, crying. “ _ Agonne…! Agonnne….! Agon….! _ ” 

He was sobbing. 

Hiruma was moaning. Agon held his hand, doing him rough. Agon did him. “ _ Agonne….! Agonnne….! Agonne….! _ ” His bleached blonde hair was slicked with sweat, going into his mouth. “ _ Augh….! Agonne…! AUgh….! Aughh…..! _ ” Agonne loved it when Hiruma moaned. He was crying. Agon was making Hiruma cry. “ _ Auggh…..! AUghhhhh…! AUghhhhhhh…..! _ ”

They had sex all morning.

Agon made love, to him. Hiruma moaned, crying. He was begging, to him. He was sobbing, to Agon, as his lover continued to make him love, to him. He loved him, a lot.

Agon got inside of his body, still on his side, pumping him from below, Hiruma’s hair still flat, and slicked with sweat. Agon loved him.

“ _ Aughhhh….! _ ” Hiruma screamed, gripping his hand. He loved him. He gripped, on his palm. He really loved him. “ _ Aughh….! _ ” He loved him. He leaned his head back, moaning too him. 

He really loved, Agon. 

Agon kissed him, making out with Hiruma, as he began to slow down, cumming inside of his body. Saliva dripped from his mouth as Agon did him slow. Hiruma moaned deeply, feeling him.

Agon came inside of him. Hiruma felt him. Hiruma gripped his palm, squeezing it, leaning his head back, moaning. He was moaning, too him. Hiruma’s head lobbed to the side, feeling him, as he leaned down, putting it down, resting. Agon loved him.

Hiruma came twice, orgasming.

Agon felt Hiruma shiver. Agon kissed him, sniffing his shoulders, smelling the slick sweat the two of them had made, together. Agon kissed him. He stuck out his tongue, placing it outside of his mouth, wanting Hiruma to kiss him, leaning down towards him. 

Hiruma continued to kiss him, tired, licking him. He nodded his head, joining him, together. He made love with him, kissing him as Agon made out with him, licking on him, Hiruma felt his barbell against his tongue as he made out with him. Hiruma loved him. He nodded his head.

Agon made love, to him.

Hiruma kissed him. Agon loved him. Hiruma made breakfast, for Agon. They two of them had lasagna, preheated, from last night. Agon came behind Hiruma as he was at the stove. And naked. Agon loved him. He rubbed his waist, loving on him. Hiruma loved him. Hiruma loved on Agon, as he came over to him, and kissing him. He deepthroated a kiss, down his throat, with him. Agon stuck his tongue deep in Hiruma’s throat. Agon loved him.

He broke away.

“What’re you cooking baby?” Agon asked him, rubbing his waist. He started kissing him, again.

Hiruma broke away. Hiruma answered him. “Lasagna…” He told him, looking at him. He loved, on him. Hiruma kissed him, again. He licked him, another time. Hiruma began to look at him, near him. Hiruma stared, at Agon. Agon rubbed his hand against Hiruma’s waist. The two of them were naked. Agon felt him. He placed his hand against his ass, rubbing him. He hugged on his waist. Hiruma began to kiss him, making out with him, and nodding his head. Hiruma felt Agon slide his hand down his back, placing him against the stove, and bending him over.

Hiruma loved him.

Agon came inside of Hiruma’s body. He fucked him over the stove, leaning his head back, dong him. Hiruma moaned, huffing, feeling Agon inside of his body, again. Agon was getting turned on, by Hiruma, beneath him. Hiruma was so sexy. Especially when he was bent over, like this, turning Agon on, by his lover. He loved him.

He was so sexy, too him. 

He loved him. Agon did him, from behind. Agon looked down, at him. He kissed his shoulder blades, kissing down his back, sucking on his spinal ridges. Hiruma moaned out, weird.

He shivered.

“ _ Uhhhhhhh…. _ ” Hiruma moaned out, sticking his tongue out.

Agon placed his tongue against Hiruma’s back.

He circled it against Hiruma’s lower hip. He was teasing him. He was close to Hiruma’s scar on his lower spine, near Agon’s lip, as he tugged, on the scar, feeling him. Hiruma looked down, at himself. He huffed, growing white. 

Agon’s cum came outside of him.

Hiruma’s cum came, along with Hiruma orgasming, shivering. It splattered against the floor, landing in a puddle of streaming semen.

Agon had orgasmed, too. Hiruma had clenched up, on him, when he teased him, grabbing his scar, teething at him. Hiruma huffed, shivering. Agon stared at him.

His eyes widened.

“ _ Damn, baby. _ ” Agon looked at him, rubbing his ass. Hiruma was shivering, still. He had came, a lot. He was breathing. He was huffing. Agon was surprised. Hiruma had clenched on him, hard. He loved him. “ _ That was a lot. Kukuku…. Ai shiteru, my love, Hiruma. _ ”

Hiruma grinned. He was smiling. He was huffing. He had his hands clenched up, beneath him. He was still shivering. Agon bent down low too Hiruma’s ass and began to eat it, and moaned, too him. Hiruma moaned, as Agon was feeling inside of him. He tasted him, he loved him. Agon licked inside of his body, sucking on Hiruma's ass, grabbing his ass. He loved him.

Agon sucked on his asshole, feeling inside of Hiruma, tasting him, loving inside of him. He spread his asshole wide, feeling him. He felt him, inside of him. Hiruma was moaning, out loud, to Agon. He loved him. He was moaning, loud, too Agon, leaning his head back, moaning loud, his eyes rolling into the backs of his head, moaning.

“ _ Ugh…… _ ” Hiruma moaned out, long. “ _ Auhhh……. Auhhhhhhh…… AUGhhh….! _ ” Hiruma reached out to the fan of the stove, and gripped it, clawing it. He began to scream. “ _ Aughhh….! Aughhhh….! Aughhhh…..! Aughhhh….! Agonne….! Agon….! _ ” Hiruma groaned, moaning. “ _ Huh….! Huh….! Huh…..! _ ” He groaned, deep. “ _ Agonne….! Agonne…..! Agonne….! Agonne….! My Agonne…! Huh….!” _

Hiruma came. He orgasmed against the stove, in the Lasagna. Agon looked up, at Hiruma, as he licked him. Hiruma was heaving. He was breathing. He had came deeply, from Agon. Agon continued to lick him. He was inside of Hiruma. Hiruma tasted good.

“ _ Agonne…. _ ” Hiruma placed his hand against his stomach. “ _ I came in the food. _ ” He began to laugh. Agon stared at him.

He was still eating Hiruma out. 

Hiruma turned to face him. Agon grabbed Hiruma’s dick and began to give him a blow job, feeling him. Agon was beautiful. Cum was against his face, and on the floor. He shivered. Agon’s saliva dripped out of his mouth, on Hiruma’s cockhead, as he lapped it, feeling his lover seep precum, growing an erection. Agon loved him. Hiruma stared down at him. Agon continued to suck down on him, and began to deepthroat him, in the back of his throat, swallowing him. Agon was really pretty. Hiruma loved him.

“ _ Uh…. Uh…. _ ” Agon moaned, eating him, tasting him. He sucked, on him. “ _ You taste… So good, baby… _ ”

Hiruma placed his hand against his hair, and held Agon’s headline as Agon did him, from below. Agon sucked, on him. Agon moaned.

“ _ Aka-chan…. _ ” Agon murumurred to him, feeling him. Hiruma was in the back of his throat. Hiruma watched him. He was leaning his head back, grinning. He loved him. He did his throat, as Agon dragged his dick against the floor of his mouth, feeling him. He tongued him. 

Agon tongued Hiruma, holding the base of his cock against his mouth. He felt him, breathing in. Agon looked up, at Hiruma. His eyes were an amber, hazel. He loved him.

Agon loved him.

Agon sucked on him.

He looked up, at Hiruma, again, loving on him. Agon loved Hiruma, a lot. He stared, at him. Agon continued to suck on him, giving him a blowjob, with Hiruma moaning, grasping at his hair, moaning out. Hiruma was cumming inside of Agon’s mouth. Agon was swallowing it inside all of his mouth, down his throat. Agon loved Hiruma, a lot.

Agon ate Hiruma’s Lasagna, after that. He ate with him, at the table, as Hiruma fixed him a plate, sitting across from him.

Agon ate Hiruma’s Lasagna, after that.

They got dressed for school, after Agon was,finished eating.

Agon and Hiruma were going to class, in the morning. Hiruma had a Sociology class he had to take for his Major, while Agon had another Sociology Math class to take, in the morning. Hiruma had synced the two of their schedules up when the two of them had gone to college, in their first-year. Agon had all of his classes placed in the afternoon, when he went, and woke up, from his naps, and decided to go, to them. Agon had been absent and gone on Medical Leave of Absence.

Hiruma hadn’t been to all of his classes in a while. Neither had Agon. But, the two of them, and Agon had an straight 4.0, and Hiruma had a 4.5. Agon didn’t do his homework. They always did all of their work. That's why Hiruma had a 4.5. He got 100’s on everything that he did. Agon got 95’s because he didn’t show all of his work. Agon scuffed. He loved Hiruma. His lover had pointed out to him during quizzes and test, that Agon had too show his work. He got everything right. And Agon was so smart that he didn’t show all of his work, but he did all of his test work and Hiruma’s was with him. Agon always looked at Hiruma do his quizzes, and test work.

Agon did all of his.

Agon looked at Hiruma standing by the doorway. Hiruma wore Agon’s famed Saikyoudai bomber windbreaker, that was black, with Saikyoudai outlined in bold black letters, down the sides of his sleeves, with red outlines lining the white block of fabric from his sleeves. It stated Agon’s name, on the back, in white, along with his number. It was Agon’s football jacket. Hiruma wore this with a black sports bra, and Win Like ‘96 retro 11’s, with black leggings. Hiruma loved him.

Hiruma stared at him.

Agon was wearing a black tight compression long-sleeve athletic muscle shirt, along with black and red outlining the sides of his gym shorts, and black sports compression leggings. Agon wore matching Win Like ‘96 retro 11 Jordans with Hiruma. Agon loved him.

Hiruma saw the rosemaries and dog chain, along with Agon’s golden chain, around his neck. Agon stared at Hiruma. He had on a black beanie, over his dreadlocks. They were growing longer, now. They were already at his neck. Hiruma stared at him. He loved him.

Hiruma made out with him.

Agon grabbed his waist by the doorframe and begun to make out with him, kissing him. He loved him. Hiruma made out, feeling him, with him. He hopped on his waist, feeling Agon, making out with him, as Agon pumped his waist, humping him, holding him up. Hiruma loved him. He moaned.

“ _ Huh…. Huh….! Augh….! _ ” Hiruma continued to do this, when the two of them went to class. The two of them always ended up doing this, when they went. They sat next to one another. They made out, with one another. Agon loved him. Hiruma continued too moan.

Hiruma continued to do this, when they went to class, after morning, taking their seats, Hiruma sitting across from him. Hiruma loved him.

Agon humped him. Agon grabbed Hiruma by the waist, and placed him against his own, humping him, underneath the shelf of his desk, moaning, too him. Hiruma was so hot. He threw his head back, and began to moan, as Agon pumped him, from underneath it.

“ _ Augh….! Augh…! Augh….! _ ” Hiruma leaned his head back, and moaned, too him, moaning. He was loud. Agon’s classmates were looking, at them. The professor looked at them in the far corner to the right of the classroom, and towards the back, grabbing his glasses. He continued on, with his lecture. Hiruma was loud. Agon liked him being loud. He loved him. Hiruma moaned out. “ _ Augh….! Agonne….! Augh….! Huh…! Agonne….! Augh…..! Huh….! _ ”

Agon kissed his neck. He continued to kiss him, grabbing his ass, kissing on him, with him, on the outside of his body, humping him, as Hiruma sat on his waist. Hiruma moaned out, and was groaning. He was groaning, too Agon. He was leaning his head, back. He made out with him, kissing him, licking him, nodding his head. He kissed Agon, leaning into him, as his lover touched on him, feeling him. Hiruma nodded his head. Agon was humping him. They always did this, when they got to class.

And when they got out of it.

Agon made out with Hiruma in the hallway outside of their class, on the campus of Saikyoudai. It was a large campus. Agon kissed him. Agon grabbed his ass, holding him. Agon loved him. Hiruma continued to kiss him, moaning too him, as others passed by them, as they held on to one another, making out. Agon loved Hiruma, a lot.

They went home, too.

They had sex all day. Hiruma was horny. Agon was, too. Agon laid with him, on the mattress. Agon licked Hiruma’s mouth and hand as he came over him, pressing them against his lips. Agon made love, too Hiruma. Agon licked on Hiruma’s fingers, sucking on them, drawing them back, with his tongue. Hiruma had sex with him. He laid, with him.

Hiruma laid with him all afternoon.

Agon sucked on Hiruma’s toes and his legs, in bed, after he laid, with him. Hiruma stared at him, from above the covers. Agon rubbed Hiruma’s ankles and toes, against his face, likcing a long stripe down the bottom of Hiruma’s foot. Hiruma shivered. Agon sucked on his toes. “ _ You’re so good…. Baby… _ ” Agon told him, eating him. Agon licked on his heel, seeing Hiruma beneath him. Hiruma was getting turned on. Agon liked Hiruma. Agon continued sucking on him, looking at him. Hiruma stared, at him. Hiruma loved him. “ _ I love you so much, baby…. _ ” Hiruma bit his nail, looking at Agon, grinning with his teeth. “ _ You taste so good, baby… _ ”

Agon loved him.

Hiruma let Agon treat him, feeling his legs with his hands touching him. “Kekekeke,” Hiruma began to laugh, looking at him, feeling Agon begin to suck on his left foot, licking him. He licked another stripe down his heel, feeling him. He breathed deeply, rubbing Hiruma’s feet against his face, touching his ankles, grasping them. Agon breathed. He loved Hiruma, a lot. He pressed his nose against Hiruma’s snow-white pale skin, feeling him.

Hiruma slept with him.

Agon came over him, and moaned. “ _ Uhh…… _ ” Hiruma leaned his head back against the mattress, as Agon came between his legs, holding the underpass of his thigh, loving on him, kissing his neck. Hiruma began too moan, nodding his head, as Agon kissed him, making out with him, licking him. Hiruma nodded. He sucked on his tongue. Agon loved him. “ _ Huh….! Huh….! Huh…..! _ ”

Agon licked Hiruma’s tongue. Agon continued to lick on him, sucking on Hiruma’s body, kissing his lips. He licked Hiruma, inside of his mouth. The two continued to lick on each other, kissing one another, feeling one another. Hiruma rubbed Agon’s shoulders, as he did him, pumping his body. He began to moan, feeling him.

“ _ Agonne….! _ ” Agonne pressed his legs back, moaning, to Hiruma. He continued to pump his body, moving him back and forth, against the bedsheets, with his thrust. He was getting rough. He was holding his legs, rubbing him, in circles with his thumbs, behind his knees, knowing Hiruma was sensitive, there. Agon looked down at Hiruma. Hiruma drove him crazy. Agon loved him. “ _ Agonne…! Agonne….! Huh….! _ ”

Hiruma was sensitive. Agon looked at him, seeing Hiruma begin to moan too him, loud, with his thrust, as he was inside of him.

“ _ Ah…! Ah….! Ah…! Ah….! Ah…! Ah…! _ ” Hiruma was moaning, loud. He knew that Agonne was inside of his body. Agon rubbed him, he sucked on his neck, feeling him. Hiruma’s legs were spread. His toes curled, clenching on them. He loved him. Hiruma moaned, leaning his head back. Agonne felt Hiruma begin to cum against him, moaning. He loved him. “ _ Ah….! Ah….! Ah….! Agonne….! My Agonne…! Agonne…! Agonne…! _ ”

Agonne grabbed Hiruma’s hand, and held it, above him, as he squeezed it. Hiruma was moaning. He was huffing. Agon was moving his body, against the sheets, back and forth. He was fucking him. He loved him. Agon held Hiruma’s hand, feeling him, knowing that he needed his support. Hiruma licked his ear, feeling him.

“ _ You can come inside me…. _ ” Hiruma told him, squeezing Agon’s hand, feeling him. He whispered naughty things, to Agon, as he came, inside of his body. Agon groaned against him, feeling him. “ _ You can come…. Inside me…. All you want…. All of you…. And more…. You can place that… in my body. All of you… inside me. Agonne. _ ” Hiruma began to lick him, making out with him, grabbing his face. Agonne came over him, and licked his tongue, against his own. Hiruma’s tongue came within him, inside of his mouth. Agon sucked on him, for a while, kissing him. As Hiruma laid there, feeling Agonne inside of his body. Agonne breathed.

“ _ You taste so good, baby… _ ” Agon mumurred too him, kissing Hiruma. He loved him. Hiruma stared at Agon, as he continued to kiss him, sucking on his tongue. “ _ You drive me so crazy….. _ ” Agon came over him, and bit his neck. At the front of his throat, Hiruma moaned, feeling Agonne bite him there, with his teeth. Hiruma begam too moan, too him, feeling Agon. His eyes blurred with tears. Hiruma moaned.

“ _ Huh… Huh…! _ ” He began to moan, feeling Agon. His eyes were blurring with tears. Agon licked him, on his neck, feeling Hiruma, and the love bruise that he had given him. Agon licked him, there, kissing on him. He sucked on his neck.

He loved him.

Agon kissed on him there, sucking on him. Hiruma nodded his head, feeling his Agonne. Agonne continued to eat him, licking his chest, and stomach, sucking on him, sucking on the tip of his cockhead, loving on him. Agon lowered himself and kissed on Hiruma’s balls, placing them in his mouth. He sucked on them. Hiruma looked at Agon teabag him. He loved him.

Hiruma licked Agon.

Agon came up to meet him, licking Hiruma, loving on him. Agon placed his tongue inside of Hiruma’s mouth and began to kiss him, licking him. He swirled his tongue around Hiruma’s, and kissed him, making out with him. He sucked on him. They were making sweet love.

Agon came inside of him.

Hiruma laid with Agon, afterward. Agon rested on Hiruma’s chest. Hiruma combed his hair. He was sleeping. He was resting. He rested against him, closing his eyes. He laid with him. They would have to go to their college classes, after this. Agon looked at Hiruma.

Hiruma kissed him.

Hiruma made out, with him. He grabbed Agon’s face and held him, by his chin, as he kissed him. Agon rubbed Hiruma’s face. Agon came over Hiruma, Hiruma spreading his legs, again. “I love you so much, baby….” Agon kissed his neck. “ _ Hiruma… _ ”

Agon laid with him.

Agon had sex with him. Agon laid Hiruma on his back, and kissed him, making out with him. Hiruma began to moan, spreading his legs, feeling Agon begin to come between him. Agon placed all of his love semen inside of Hiruma. Hiruma kissed him.

Agon was making love, to him.

“ _ Mmmmmhm…. Mmmmhmmmm…. _ ” Hiruma moaned, to him. He loved him. Agon locked lips with Hiruma, tounging his mouth, licking his face, loving on his body, kissing his chin. He bit on it, tugging on Hiruma’s skin. Hiruma moaned, nodding. Agon bit on his lip, tugging on his bottom lip. He loved him. Hiruma loved him, a lot. Agon was placing his love semen, inside of his body. “ _ Mmmhmmm…. Mhm…. Mhm….! _ ”

Hiruma’s eyes widened, as Agon kissed him more, pumping his body. Hiruma moaned out, screaming, leaning his head back, moaning, too him. He clenched the sheets beside him, scraping his back, as Agon did him, groaning.

“ _ Augh….! Augh….! Augh….! _ ” Hiruma moaned out, screaming to Agon, as he did him, from between, seeping all of his love, inside of him, moving Hiruma. Agon’s cum was spilling from Hiruma’s ass. Agon couldn’t stand how sexy Hiruma sounded. Hiruma moaned, too Agonne. “ _ Agonne…! Agonne…! My Agonne…! Aughhh…! Aughh….! Agonne….! Agonne…! Agonne…! Agonne…! Agonne…! My Agonne…! Agonne….! Agonne…! Agonne…! Agonne…! _ ”

Agon had sex with him for a long time.

Agon rested with Hiruma, afterwards. Hiruma combed Agon’s hair, as he laid, with him. It was two in the afternoon. Agon had been having a lot of sex. Hiruma’s nails scraped Agon’s temple as he stroked him. Agon was napping.

Agon had skipped classes. Agon had been on a Medical Leave, ever since… He had a mental breakdown. Agonne was better now, but… he still had his struggles. Hiruma looked at him. Agonne was resting. Hiruma kissed him. Agon tongued him.

The two of them were tired. Agon had been having a lot of sex. Hiruma knew. Agon always got really horny, in spring time. It drove him, insane. Hiruma looked at him.

He continued to kiss him. Hiruma made out, with Agon, kissing his jaw, and down him, as Agon kissed him back, kissing into his neck, whispering into it, some naughty things, Hiruma wouldn’t say. Agon kissed into it. Agon snickered.

Agon wanted too have a baby.

Hiruma smirked. He grabbed his jaw. He licked into it. “ _ Come inside me… _ ” Hiruma said too him, leaning back, kissing into his jaw. He loved him. He licked his ear. “ _ Agonne…. _ ” Hiruma continued to kiss him. The two of them locked lips.

They were going to make love.

Hiruma and Agon went to practice, after that. Agon and Hiruma kissed, on the way there, at the Captain’s bench, as they awaited their teammates, seeing them continue to practice, without them. Agon kissed Hiruma on the bench. Hiruma kneeled down on top of him, letting Agon kiss him, making out with him. Hiruma made out with him. The two of them continued to kiss.

They hadn’t been to practice in the past three months. Agon and Hiruma continued to work out, and practice, despite this. Agon’s mental health was getting better, but… he needed to rest. Hiruma understood that Agonne needed to rest. Hiruma did, too. He had a back replacement, near his lower hip. He had a herniated disk, in his spine. Agon rubbed his ass, feeling him.

Mamori stood near the two of them. She watched them, holding her clipboard. Things had began to go back to normal. She began to smile, looking at them. Hiruma and Agon were back. Yamato was practicing, being Running Back for the Defense team as he and Banba engaged in Offense VS. Defense. Hiruma was in charge of Offense. Agon was in charge of Defense. He was really good, at it. Hiruma kissed him. Agon kissed him back, cuddling with him. They were together.

Ikkyuu stood near them.

“Hiruma-san…! Oni-cool…!” Ikkyu began to say, coming towards them. He began too smile, looking at Agon. “Agon-san! We’re having practice with the Defense team, Do you want to join? Oh, man. We need more Honey Lemons….” He began to pout, looking at Mamori-san, standing away, behind them, and smiling. He blushed at her, looking at her. “Mamori-san, are you good at making Honey lemons….? We need some more lemons, oni-cool...”

Hiruma broke away from Agon. Agon continued to kiss Hiruma’s neck, rubbing his ass, and his body. Hiruma looked at Ikkyu. He stared at him.

“What do you want….?” Hiruma looked at him, grinning. “Fucking Mole.” Hiruma grinned, looking at him. He got off of Agon. “Kekeke…. Do you want to fucking practice, again…?”

Agon rubbed Hiruma’s ass, laughing. He placed his face in Hiruma’s ass, breathing, moaning. Mamori looked at him. His eyes rolled in the backs of his head, feeling Hiruma. Hiruma was so beautiful. Ikkyuu looked at Hiruma.

“Well, I was just thinking…” He began to say, rubbing the back of his head. “That it had been a while, since we practiced, with you or Agon-san… I haven't seen him, in Three months.” He looked up, at the two of them. Hiruma stared. He began to grin. Agon was still rubbing his ass. He grabbed his gun.

He began to shoot it at him.

“You fucking mole…!” Hiruma shouted at him, shooting his ACR 6.8 black assault rifle at him. Ikkyuu began to laugh, covering his head. Hiruma grinned. He got angry. “You know we’ve only been gone for three fucking months…! You fucking coward….! Grrh…!”

Hiruma gritted his teeth, staring at him. He calmed down. Agon still rubbed his ass, feeling him. Hiruma tasted so  _ good. _ Agon teethed at his ass, biting down on the fabric of his tights, feeling Hiruma. Mamori stared at him. He loved him. Agon rubbed his ass.

He breathed.

Hiruma was so beautiful. Agon stood up from the bench. He looked, at Ikkyuu, recovering from Hiruma’s fatal attack. He was smiling. Hiruma stared. Agon smirked. “Alright, then.” he said, staring at the two of them. Agon looked at Hiruma. He hugged his waist, pulling him close. “You and me. Two-on-Three. Us v.s. The three of you. You, Yamato, and that fucking trash with the long hair. Taka. You and me vs the three of them. We should put on a show. For our fucking trash team, that can’t take a hint, or a hike, when we’ve been all gone, for three months. Fucking trash team members.” Agon grinned, wiping at his leg. He hugged Hiruma’s waist, and grinned. “What do you think, Hiruma, my main trash?”

Hiruma grinned, staring at Agon.

This was his man. Hiruma loved Agon, a lot. He loved his man. This was the Vice Captain of the Saikyoudai team. Hiruma stared at him. Hiruma loved him.

The two of them changed into Offensive Uniforms. Agon heard from Ikkyuu that a coach was speaking with Hiruma about Agon, in the locker room, about Agon’s status on the team, being revoked from Vice-Captain, to Running-back, as he was dealing with his Medical Leave of Absence from college, and absent from school. Hiruma said nothing about this. Agon choked Hiruma against the locker room wall, when he found out.

He choked him out, suddenly.

“ _ You fucking trash…” _ Agon gritted his teeth, scanning him. Agon looked at him. Hiruma moaned out, shrieking, leaning his head back against the wall moaning. Agon held his neck. Hiruma gripped his wrist. Agon looked at him. Hiruma shivered. He breathed. Agon looked down, and realised something. Hiruma orgasmed on sight.

Hiruma had came, by his throat.

Agon realised something. Hiruma’s semen was dripping against the floor. A puddle of cum laid at Hiruma’s feet, dripping. Hiruma had came a plash cum onto the flooring beneath them, dripping loud. Hiruma shivered. Agon touched him, holding his neck. Hiruma was shivering. Wet semen was dripping on the outside of his pants, and through them. Agon looked at the puddle, on the floor.

Hiruma had came, outside of his pants.

“ _ You fucking trash…. _ ” Agon said to him, grinning. He looked at Hiruma, shivering. Hiruma and Agon were wearing the same Offensive outfit. Hiruma was shivering. 

He and Hiruma wore white and red colors, reverse outlining the usual black outfits worn by Saikyoudai’s Home Team, the Saikyoudai Wizards. Hiruma loved him. Hiruma hadn't meant for Agon too leave the team as Vice Captain and become Running back-it was only rumored discussion. Hiruma came to the coach to speak about it. Agon’s position as Vice-Captain wasn't being changed to another position. He would be staying and loving Vice-Captain for a long time. Agon placed his head against Hiruma’s pants, and began to lick him there, lapping up the semen, his lover had made, on the outside of his pants.

Agon loved him.

Agon did him, on the outside of the locker room. He banged him against the coach’s locker room wall, coming behind him, making sure the Coach heard them. The Coach walked out of his room, and looked at them, sighing. And walked out. It was only the two of them. Agon had gotten naked, along with Hiruma. Hiruma had his elbows pinned up against the edge of the corner wall, loving on Agon, moaning, throwing his head down, moaning, huffing. He was moaning, out loud too him, out loud too his lover. He loved Agon, a lot. Hiruma still had semen between his thighs.

Agon was fucking him unprotected.

Agon did him. “ _ You… fucking…. Trash…. _ ” Agon spoke to him, slamming into the back of him, moaning, gritting his teeth. He bit his lip, smirking. It had been five minutes, since the two of them had decided to have sex, and make some love, inside of this locker room, together. It hadn’t been unusual that the two were changing back here, together. He looked at him, banging him. It hadn’t passed a lot of time, since the two were presumed to be changing. Agon smirked.

Yeah, right. They weren’t changing at all…! Agon laughed to himself. Kukuku….! He loved him. Agon rubbed his waist, doing Hiruma from behind. He was moaning. 

“ _ Agonne, Agonne…! _ ” Hiruma continued to shout, moaning his head back, yelling, “ _ Augh….! AUgh….! Augh…! _ ”

Now the team could definitely hear the two of them. 

They were making love. Agon heard him. Hiruma was moaning, as Agon was doing him, from behind. “ _ My Agonne…! My Agonne…! My Agonne…! Agonne…! My Agonne…! Agonne…! _ ” Hiruma was screaming. Agon heard him. “ _ Augh….! Augh….! AUgh…..! _ ”

Agon smirked, looking at him. “ _ Quiet, baby…. _ ” Agon told him, coming over him, leaning over his shoulder. Hiruma was still moaning.

“ _ Augh…! Augh…! Augh…! _ ” Hiruma still moaned, leaning his head back, against him. Agon was still doing him, from behind. Hiruma moaned. He grabbed his throat. “ _ Augh…! Augh…! Augh….! Augh…! My Agonne…! _ ” 

Agon decided not to cover Hiruma’s mouth, realizing it might do more harm than good, as Hiruma was moaning, out loud, and the team could hear them. 

“ _ Augh…! Augh….! Augh….! Augh….! _ ”

Hiruma was being loud.

Agon looked at him. “ _ Look at me, baby… _ ” Agon said too him, jerking his head around, by his jaw, to face him, near his shoulders. Hiruma’s lips were against his. He was moaning, into his mouth, out loud. He was making love, to him. Agon continued to do him, as Hiruma was moaning.

“ _ Augh…! Augh…! _ ” Hiruma stared at him, as Agon continued to do him, from behind. Agon loved him. He thrusted him harder, from behind, making Hiruma moan louder. “ _ Auuughhh….! Aughhh….! Aughhhh….! _ ” Hiruma moaned into Agon’s neck, as he did him. He moaned out loud, to him, as Agon did his lover from behind, slamming into him. Hiruma was hot. “ _ Aughh….! Augh….! Augh….! Augh…! Augggghhhhh…..! Aughhhhh….! Aughh….! Augghhhhhh….! Oh….! _ ”

Hiruma moaned out. He orgasmed across the floor.

Agon held him. Hiruma’s semen dripped all of the floor. He shivered. Agon felt him. He thrusted in Hiruma, good, another time, fast and harsh. Hiruma huffed, moaning silently. Agon did it again, thrusting his body, in harshly, orgasming. He stayed within Hiruma’s insides, grabbing his hips, gritting his teeth, feeling Hiruma’s hole tighten. Agon stayed with him.

Hiruma dripped all over the floor.

He shivered, feeling Agon. Hiruma’s hands were against the wall. Agon thrusted against him, again, fucking his impulses inside of Hiruma’s body. He loved him. Agon loved Hiruma, a lot. He leaned closer too his ear.

“ _ Get your sexy ass on my hips… _ ” Hiruma heard Agon tell him, moaning in his ear, fucking Hiruma. Hiruma hopped on Agon’s waist, as Agon did him from behind. Agon grabbed the underpass of his thighs, as Hiruma placed them back, leaning his head back against Agon, resting his hands behind his lover’s neck, locking them. Agon did him like this, causing Hiruma to moan, out loud, screaming.

They were making some good love.

Agon continued to do him in the locker room, with Hiruma screaming out, moaning with him, and too Agon. Agon loved Hiruma. He loved him, a lot. Agon continued to do him from behind, moaning with him, moving his body, moving his body against him, and to him, thrusting inside him, fucking his body. Hiruma moaned out. He rested his head against Agon and moaned.

“ _ Auughhhh…! Aughhh…! Aughhh…! _ ” Hiruma moaned out to him, screaming. He was having sex with him. Hiruma moaned out. He was making love to him. “ _ Augh..! Augh…! Aughhh….! Aughhh….! Agonne…! Agonne…! Agonne…! Augghhh….! Aughhh….! Aughh…! Augh…! _ ”

Agonne was doing him.

Hiruma was moaning loud. Agonne continued to do him, hearing him. “ _ You’re so sexy, baby… _ ” Agon whispered in his ear, fucking him, Hiruma moaning, leaning froward, dropping saliva inside of his lip. “ _ You need too come on…. And come…. Let me inside of your body… baby…. I love you…. Hiruma… _ ” Agon licked his ear, coming inside of his body, fucking on him, sucking on his ear, licking his lobe. “ _ Ai shiteru… My Hiruma… Ai shiteru… My Hiruma… Grrrrh…. Mmmm…. Mmmm…. Ai shiteru…. My Hiruma…. Mmm…. Grrrruhhhm… _ ” Agon grunted inside of his ear, doing Hiruma. He was really hot. He was moaning, with him. Hiruma was getting done by Agon. He loved him. Hiruma moaned out loud, throwing his head back.

Hiruma’s cum dripped all over the floor.

So did Agon’s.

He loved him. They stayed there for a while, cleaning each other up, after they were finished. They were inside of the locker room for 10 minutes. After they came outside the locker room, dressed in their black and red Home Team uniforms, Agon behind Hiruma, the team stared, at them.

“They totally fucked,” Banba began to tell Juumonji, looking at him. Juumonji looked at the two in distaste, seeing them. Ikkyuu’s eyebrows fell, smiling weakly.

“Oni-sugoi…?!” Ikkyuu looked at them, eyes widening. His arms were spread, still in his practice uniform. “Agon-san and Hiruma-san just oni-fucked?”

Agon kissed Hiruma on the mouth, making out with him. Hiruma nodded. Agon placed his hand on Hiruma’s stomach. Hiruma felt him, there. Juumonji stared at the two of them in distaste.

“Uh-huh…” He agreed, seeing the two of them walk out, together. Agon was picking at his teeth with a toothpick. He still hugged Hiruma’s waist. He had lapped the cum between Hiruma’s thighs. Agon laughed, grinning, seeing the field. He didn’t pay attention to the rest of team Saikyoudai.

The 2-on-3 battle began.

Agon watched. His team members watched from the sidelines of the field, as the upperclassman, and Ikkyuu layed. More team members had joined, since Hiruma had been gone, and the freshman of the spring class had gotten accepted into the seventh string. Saikyoudai watched all of them. Saikyoudai had a long waiting list.

Saikyoudai was the #1 winning team in the ward of Tokyo.

Musashi's team was the first-winning team overall in the country.

Hiruma smirked. He would defeat him, this turn around, in the Rice Bowl, with Agon. Hiruma looked at him. He loved him. Agon stood next to him, leaning forward, and crouching, strapping his helmet as Yamato, Taka, and Ikkyu faced him on the other side of the football meter. Agon smirked.

The play began.

“ _ Hut-!! _ ” Hiruma shouted, getting snapped the ball, immediately, Agon rushing to it. He grabbed it, before Yamato could, smirking. Yamato stared at him, before Agon did.

“ _ If I couldn’t use my Caesar's Charge against you now, _ ” he said, at the snap, and meeting him. Agon looked, “Against your Godspeed Impulse, who would win?” He smirked. Agon stared at him. He grinned.

Agon snapped the ball.

“Obviously, me of course.” Agon said aloud, leaving the ball, snapping the ball back too Hiruma. Hiruma caught it, lightning fast. Agon skirted behind Hiruma, running back beside him, grinning. They were beginning. They were going to do Devil’s Advocate.

Hiruma grinned. Devil’s Advocate was one of Hiruma’s favorite plays.

Agon grinned.

Agon held Hiruma against his waist, humping him. They were going to play, soon. Hiruma held the ball in his hands, behind Agon, as he hopped on his waist, moaning out loud. Hiruma leaned his head back.

Ikkyuu stared at him. “That’s cheating…!!” he shouted, looking at them. He frowned, laughing. He looked at Yamato and Taka. “That’s oni-cheating, right…??!!”

He laughed, at him.

Hiruma began to laugh, leaning his head back. “ _ Agonne…! Agonne…! _ ” Hiruma continued to moan, screaming out, pretending to moan too Agon, having hump sex. “ _ Uh….! Uh…! _ Kekeke….!” He laughed out, to him, holding his hand over his face, as the regulars looked at him with disgust. Banba stared at the two of them.   
“Those two will never change,” he said to his team members, as they stood on the sidelines, kneeling, watching the game. They were going to cover an entire football field in this match. 

Hiruma laughed. 

“Those are our Vice-Captain and Captain, huh?” Juumonji looked at him, with distaste, again. “That Agon-bro… That reggae-bro.... That Reggae-brother…”

“How many times are you going to come up with names for Agon-san….?!” His team shouted at Juumonji, seeing him nickname Agon. He stared at them with distaste. He looked at them, shocked.

“I’m just giving names for Dread-onii-chan....!” He shouted, in his defense. Was there such a problem giving nicknames too his respectable captain…?! Huh…?! “Those two are always going at it, huh?” He spat on the ground. He looked at them. The freshman all looked at Juumonji. He had a deep respect for Agon-san, eversince Hiruma came out with Agon-san having PTSD, and ADHD. His uncle struggled with the same thing, and team Saikyoudai stood right around Agon and Hiruma as when they came out officially, at Last Year’s Rice Bowl. Now, their team members were scared, and frightened, looking at the two of them, their demon captains having hump sex on the field. Hiruma loved him.

Hiruma laughed.

“ _ Agonne…! _ ” Hiruma laughed, out, moaning low. “ _ Agonne…! Agonne…! Ugh….! _ ” He leaned his head back, moaning, arching his back out, poking his ass out. Agonne held him. Agonne smirked, in his ear. He looked at him.

Agon stared at him.

“Agonne…!” Hiruma snapped the ball back, towards the end of the left field, 40 yards away from him, near the yellow goal post. “Get the fucking ball for me…!”   
Agonne dropped him.

Agone raced towards Yamato’s path, seeing him. “I asked you before if my Caesar's charge would win over your Godspeed Impulse.” Yamato grinned at him, Competitive, “ _ Guess it’s time to find that out...!! _ ”

“ _ You trash… _ ” Agon gritted his teeth, seeing him in front of him. Yamato gritted his own teeth.

“ _ Caesar's… Charge! _ ” He thrusted his arms forward, at Agon. His arms pulsed, through his veins. Agon moved through him, under his arms, reacting.

He slid past him, slowly, using a method similar to Sena’s Devilbat Ghost, but sliding Yamato’s arm and up, out of his reach, from the ball tucked in his elbow, deep in his waist. It was called the Dragon’s Spear.

Yamato stared at him.

He whirled around. Agon had gotten past his perfect defense. Agon ran faster, than Yamato. Yamato still ran at a speed of 4.7. But, despite that, Agon ran at a speed of 4.6, and could summon a speed of 4.2 seconds. Agon looked ahead, at him. He loved Hiruma.

He loved Hiruma, a lot.

He loved him. 

“ _ Sorry…!!! _ ” Yamato told Taka, shouting back to him, whipping his neck to Taka. “It’s up to you, now…!” He grinned, looking at him. “ _ Taka…!! _ ”

“It’s always up to me…” he told him, murmuring against Yamato’s words. He stood at the 30-yard guardline, awaiting on Agon to advance. “Yamato, you never change… Do you? You always say the same things… despite your unyielding confidence….  _ Yamato Takeru… _ ” He smiled, weak. He thought in his head. This man would never change his ways. Of being open. Of having confidence.

Yamato moved out of the way, seeing Hiruma brush past him, smirking, following Agon.

“You know you won’t be able to get past me!!!” Yamato smirked, chasing him. Hiruma ran at a speed of 5.0. He was still average. He wasn’t Superhuman, like Yamato and Agon, or Taka. Hiruma looked back, at Yamato chasing him. “Hiruma Youichi…! Demon Command Tower of the Saikyoudai Wizards…!”

Hiruma stared, at him. “You Fucking Wild Hair….!” Hiruma looked back, at him. He grinned. He stared ahead, at Agonne. He knew he was ahead. Yamato stared at the back, of Hiruma’s jersey. He caught ahold of him, quick.

Yamato grabbed a hold of him, using Caesar’s Charge.

“Caesar’s… Charge..!!” he held him in his arms, keeping lock of him. He wasn’t going to let him go. Hiruma stared ahead, at his teammates. He knew he wouldn’t be able to get out of this, squirming. It was up too his Agonne, now. Yamato turned his head towards his crew, looking back at them. Hiruma and him yelled at the same time. “It’s all up to you, Taka…!!!!!!!!!!!” He yelled, screaming at them. “ _ IKKYUU….!!! _ ”

He screamed, at them.

Hiruma opened his mouth.

“ _ GO, MY Agonne…!!! _ ” Hiruma shouted at him, squirming against Yamato, useless. He loved Agonne. Agonne looked, ahead, forward at the goal post. Taka was before him. He hadn't moved an inch, but, he was defensive. Hiruma loved Agon. Hiruma smiled, smirking at him, fiercely. Agon was going to score, winning for them.

He smiled, at him.

Agon was going to score a goal, for them.

Agon was going to secure a win, for the two of them.

Taka blocked Agon from the goaline. Agon stared at him. Taka glanced at the ball, tucked away, in Agon’s shoulder. He reached out for it, flipping the ball out of Agon’s elbow. Agon saw this. He remembered this move. Hiruma had helped Taka develop this move while Agon was… away. It was called the Eagle’s Spear.   
Agon didn’t let the ball slip.

He held the ball tight in his elbow, growing at a standstill. Taka didn’t budge, either. This was one of the best Receivers in all of Japan, he was fighting, against. Agon looked at him, grimacing his teeth. Taka gritted his teeth, eyes widening. All of the freshman began too hoot and holler, as either one wasn’t giving in. Agon stared, at him.

Agon took the ball. His Godspeed Impulse reacted, whipping his body around, twirling away from Taka. 

He snapped the ball back. 

Taka followed him. He was trying to Receive the ball. Agon whipped around, dodging him, again. 

The Eagle’s Spear was in tact.

Agon flipped Taka by his body, bursting through him, shielding the ball with his body.

Agon groaned. Hiruma watched him. He tackled him, and gritted his teeth, finally growing past him. He blowed through his body, placing him against the ground, tackling him. Taka couldn’t run faster than Agon. Taka’s eyes widened, watching him. He had attacked him with his Eagle’s Spear, and even that, couldn't defeat Agon’s Godspeed Impulse.

He was growing faster.

Ikkyuu stood in front of the goaline, in front of Agon, being the last line of defense. Ikkyuu laughed, staring at him. He was growing excited. “Agon-san…!” he said to him, grinning. He bent low to the ground, watching him. He stopped smiling. “I won’t lose…!”

His eyes widened, a purple magenta.

Agon stared at him. Ikkyuu’s eyes were brown. They looked magenta, but they were a purple- an amethyst. Agon watched him.

“ _ Ikkyuu… _ ” he said, nearing him. Agon’s steps slowed. Ikkyuu watched with surprise. They began to widen. Agon danced around, as his stepped widened, blurring. “You shouldn’t say such things… when I’m a god… and is above you….!” 

He passed him, with the Dark Dragon Devil Bat Ghost.

Ikkyuu stared at him. He launched himself towards Agon, coming behind him.

“Well, a god still has its pupil… Ikkyuu... Kukuku….” Agon said. “You still don’t get it, do you…? I'll come and teach you, so you'll get it, one day.” Agon stared at the goal line. Ikkyuu stared, looking at him. “You still have lots to learn, Ikkyuu… You still have a long days to go before you dream about defeating me… kukuku…!”   
Agon whipped around, dodging Ikkyuu, from behind him, quick. Ikkyuu followed him, gritting his teeth. His eyes grew hazy, as they widened, seeing him. He reached out to him, again, jumping.

“ _ Agon-san!! _ ” He yelled, reaching out, with his whole body. Agon reflected him, and dodged him, turning around towards the goal line. He passed him, running across it, tossing the ball in his hand. One of the referees for the team blew a whistle, sounding a touchdown.

It was 7-0.

Hiruma smiled at him. The entire team raced off of the bleachers and to the field, as Agon looked at them. All of them surrounded Agon, and the upperclassmen, as they asked them questions and began to fan out, as Hiruma, Yamato, and Taka neared them. Ikkyuu stared at them, on the ground, shocked, getting up. Agon stared at them. Ikkyuu began to smile, seeing Agon near Hiruma, Hiruma hopping on his waist, and them humping each other, making out.

Agon broke away from Hiruma.

“Jeez, Agon-san…!” Ikkyuu looked at him. His helmet was behind his head. Dirt was on the ground, from his face, against the side of his cheek. Agon looked at him.“You really got too rub it in my face, like that? Your win.”

“Yeah,” Agon smirked, looking at him. “Ikkyuu.”

Hiruma began to smile, staring at Agon. He kissed his cheek, looking at him. 

“I really thought I was going to beat you,” Ikkyuu stared at him, pointing his finger. He smirked. “I’ll beat you, next one-on-one.”

Agon smiled, at him. He smirked, lowly.

He didn’t smile. He didn’t respond, to  Ikkyuu. He knew what he was about. He was strong. Agon was stronger. Ikkyuu and him were two sides of the same coin. They were both Geniuses.

Agon took off his glasses.

“Alright,” he said, to him. His eyes were hazel, an amber. Ikkyuu had never seen Agon’s eyes, like this. They were almost translucent, but around Hiruma, they were an amber. Hiruma hugged his neck, laying against him, laughing. “Ikkyuu…”

Agon put on back his shades. It was almost weird, seeing Agon, like this. But it was almost like Agon, trusted Ikkyuu… like his best friend. Ikkyuu remembered those times when they were in middle school, and Agon had met Ikkyu, and when they were at Shinryuji University, and Ikkyuu had talked with him all kinds of the day, about various topics, and Agon just listened, and sometimes, gave out his opinion, snarking. Agon was beautiful. Ikkyuu thought. Not in a Gay way, Ikkyuu thought to himself, looking away, smiling. It was still Mamori, that he liked, and that cute manager from Enma, and that other cute manger from Takekura Construction Babels. But… Agon was a beautiful man.

Hiruma loved him, a lot.

Hiruma placed his fingers against Agon’s palm, coming against him, on the 2nd day of practice. Agon listened too Hiruma moan in his ear, standing on his tiptoes, as Agon listened to him, feeling Hiruma press himself against his body, as practice was going on. The team carried on with their 2-on-2 play, as Yamato and Taka’s team was facing Ikkyuu’s and Banba’s team—Agon and Hiruma were captains. They were taking a step back, from practice. 

Hiruma pressed his two fingers against the back of his palm, moving them in motions, upward, wanting him to fuck him. Agon listened to him. He felt him. He smirked.

Agon stared at him. He lifted his hand, and placed it against Hiruma’s neck, as he backed away from him, feeling Agon grow closer. Hiruma nodded his head, lips parting, as Agon touched his throat with the edge of his thumb. Hiruma was wanting Agon too choke him.

Agon pulled back.

It wasn’t the time. No, not right now. Hiruma stared at him. His lips parted. Agon rubbed his thumb across them, feeling Hiruma. Agon looked at him. He kissed, down his neck, behind his ear. Knowing that Hiruma wanted it. It was Spring time. Agon looked at him.

Agon was horny.

Agon was in springtime. Agon licked near Hiruma’s ear, kissing him, there. He sucked on his lobe, nearing him. Agon whispered in his ear. Agon held his hand, nearing him, rubbing his arm as he stood near his body, pressing himself against him.

“ _ I know you want me, baby… _ ” he whispered, in his ear, kissing him. He dragged his teeth against his piercings, tugging on them. Hiruma whispered, and didn’t give a sound as Agon, kissed him, dragging his teeth against him. He tugged, on them. “ _ I want you, too… C’mon, let’s go in the bathroom…. C’mon, baby…. Let me inside your body… I want to make a couple babies… inside of your body…. C’mon, let me inside of you… C’mon, baby… _ ”

Agon picked him up, against his waist. Hiruma watched him. He stared, at him, huffing. Hiruma watched Agon, for a while, feeling him lift him, against him, moaning. He humped him.

“ _ Agonne…! _ ” Hiruma huffed out, eyes widened. It happened again in the game on the 2nd day of practice began, when Agon was fighting against Hiruma’s offensive team, exploiting their weaknesses, and Agon tackled him, flying against his side, tackling him to the ground.

Agonne began humping him.

“ _ Agonne…! _ ” Hiruma’s eyes widened, moaning out. He reached back against the ground, grabbing for his gun. Agon was moving him. Hiruma’s legs were spread. “ _ Agonne…! Agonne…! Agonne…! _ ”

Their entire team was looking at them. Agon was wearing all black—their home uniform, with red outlining. Hiruma grabbed his gun. He shot it into the air. Agon’s eyes widened.

He paused. 

Agon was driven crazy. He stopped. Hiruma was breathing. He was heaving. His team had gathered into an entire crowded circle, surrounding them. Yamato stared at them in shock. So did Taka. And Ikkyuu. And Banba. Akaba looked away, in distaste, blowing.

“ _ Fuu… _ ” he said, blowing out. Agon stared at him. His eyes were wide. “Your taste are completely D-Flat lining, Agon-san.” He stared at him. Agon looked at him. His eyes were bright hazel. Hiruma watched him, breathing. He had shot his sniper gun, his AK-47 into the air, to get Agon’s attention. Agon had snapped completely.

He snapped out of it.

He was trying to have sex with Hiruma.

Agon was driven crazy by Hiruma’s pheromones. It was silent, around their teammates. All you could hear was Hiruma’s breathing, and his teammates watching. It was Agon’s ADHD. Agon wasn’t on his medication, at all. 

He took his medication for his PTSD, but, he didn’t take his medication for his ADHD. Agon looked around, at everyone. Three long seconds had passed, since Yamato had stared, at him.

Hiruma looked at him.

Agonne huffed. He stood. “I’m taking a bath…” Agon walked off, silently, after helping Hiruma up. Hiruma stared at him. “My true love, Hiruma.” Agon stared back at him. He looked away, and walked off, parting through the crowd. The team looked in shock as Hiruma watched his lover, walk away from him. Agon had ADHD. Hiruma had it, to. He looked, at him. He watched him.

Hiruma bit his lip. 

He loved him.

His eyes twinkled. Hiruma laid with Agon, in Saikyoudai’s bathhouse, holding his hand. He had rented it, from the Sudo Wrestling team, for a full day, after Agon had went to bathe, kicking them out, with his bad mood. Hiruma laid next to him. He had left his team, and called a 15 minute-break, for a quick snack, and cool-down.

Agon felt sad.   
Hiruma laid with him. He held his hand, staring at him. They were both, in the bath house, together. “I don’t know what to do, baby…” Agon told him, grabbing his hand, looking down at the water. “ _ You drive me so crazy… _ ” Agon licked him, as Hiruma stuck his tongue out, licking him. Hiruma made out, with him. Agon kissed him back. Hiruma pulled away from him.

Agon touched Hiruma’s hair, having his hand, behind his head, stroking his hair strands, away from him. Agon kissed Hiruma’s cheek, below his eye, and licked, near his ear. He kissed him, again. “ _ See…? You’re making me so crazy… Let me come inside you, kukuku…. Hiruma…. _ ”

Agon tugged on his ear. Hiruma laughed, feeling him.

Agon’s eyes were hazel. They were amber. Hiruma watched Agon, feeling him. They were wide. Agon’s eyes were really pretty. Hiruma stared at him. He loved, Agon.

This damn Gemini.

Agon started to feel better, kissing down Hiruma’s jaw, near his cheek. “ _ C’mon, Hiruma. C’mon, baby… Let me get inside of your body… Hiruma…. Youichi… my true love. _ ” Agon kissed his bottom lip, staring at him. He was horny. Hiruma loved him, a lot. Hiruma held his hand, squeezing it. Hiruma loved Agon, ai lover. He understood and knew, that Agon was horny, and it was Spring time. It was his ADHD that caused it, but, he was horny. He couldn’t help it. Agon bit his lip. 

It was Spring time.

Agon was really horny.

Hiruma was really pretty. Agon kissed Hiruma, behind his ear, whispering naughty things inside of it, placing Hiruma over his lap, once he rubbed his ass, feeling him. He rubbed his hand against his hip.

Agon loved him.

“ _ Hiruma…. _ ” Agon told him, licking Hiruma’s jaw, feeling his love over his face. Hiruma continued to kiss him. He gasped, feeling Agon lick down his neck, and across his collar bone, sucking on it, as Hiruma sat on his own knees, above Agon’s lap, in the bathwater. Agon kissed him, rubbing his ass, feeling him. Hiruma moaned.

“ _ Agonne….! _ ” Hiruma moaned to him, leaning his head back. Agon rubbed him, biting on his neck. Hiruma moaned, out. “ _ Huh….! Uh…! _ ”

Agonne moaned.

“ _I know, baby… Ah…_ ” Agon told him, rubbing his ass, feeling him. “ _Bear with me…_ _Ah…. Uh... Ah…_ ” Agonne continued to kiss on him, biting on his nipple, sucking on it. He looked up, at Hiruma.

Agon moaned.

He was beautiful.

Agon's glasses were off. Agon’s eyes were a beautiful amber, with Hiruma, right now, in this moment. Agon continued to feel on him, loving on his body, Hiruma feeling Agonne on him, and wanting him to be inside him.

Hiruma sat on Agon’s waist. He let Agon stroke his ass, feeling Agonne stroke his hips, placing his hand against the palm of his back, rubbing him.

Hiruma leaned his head back and moaned. “ _ Aughhh…. Uhh….. _ ” Hiruma moaned out, feeling him. Agon kissed his jaw, biting his skin, pulling it back. “ _ Auhhh…! _ ” Agon rubbed Hiruma’s sides, feeling him. “ _ Auhhh…! My Agonne…! Uhh…! _ ”

They were having sex in the bath.

“ _ That’s it, Aka-chan… _ ” Agon kissed down him, on his stomach, licking into his belly button. Agon loved him. Hiruma loved Agon, as his lover kissed down his stomach, feeling him. He ran his mouth down Hiruma’s erection. He kissed it. Agon groaned. He swirled his tounge around the tip of his cockhead, grinning. He sucked on it. He pulled back, on it. He looked down.

Precum slicked his lip.

Agon grinned. He licked his lip, staring at Hiruma. Hiruma was huffing, looking down at him. Agon grinned, beginning to laugh. “ _ Baby…. _ ” he laughed to him, saying. He laughed too him, again, Agon loved him. “ _ Kukuku…. _ ”

Agon kissed him.

He made out with him. Hiruma rode his dick, in the bath, coming over him, riding him, screaming out. “ _ Auhhh….! Auh….! Auh….! Auhh….! Aughhhh…! Aughhh…! _ ”

Agon had prepared him well with his fingers, slicking them wet with saliva, placing the two of them inside of his asshole, swirling his fingers within it, as Hiruma moaned out, “ _ Agonne…! Agonne…! _ ” moaning out. Agon felt Hiruma whimper out, claws scraping at his shoulders, arching his back. Agon loved, on him.

He continued to kiss on him, loving on his collar bone. Hiruma whined, as weird moans came from him, sounding like a dog whining, leaning his head back, “ _ Huh…. Huh…. Huh…. Huh… _ ” Hiruma loved on him, making weird moans. “ _ Huh….! Huh…! _ ”

Agon stretched, and did some yoga, with Hiruma, after that.

They returned to practice, within fifteen minutes. Agon stared, at him. Hiruma was stretching, and doing Yoga, with Yamato and Taka, talking with them, about future football plans, and plays. Agon licked his lips, staring at him. Hiruma looked so good.

He was so sexy.

Agon leaned back on the play tabel, that Hiruma had set up, for team purposes, behind him. He loved him. Agon licked his lips, staring at his love, leaning over.

Hiruma was on the ground, stretching, touching his toes, leaning over. His legs were spread in a V. Agon looked at him. His ass looked great. He continued to look at him, as Hiruma talked, with them, in aimless conversation. He was loving going too love on him.

Hiruma was loving him.

Hiruma continued to stretch, in the remainder of 15 minutes, stretching, looking in containers, poking his ass out, looking for materials for practice. Agon watched him.

He was taunting him.

Hiruma was beautiful. Agon looked at him. Hiruma was talking too them, like nothing was wrong, but Agon saw. He bit his lip, laughing. Hiruma was so great. He was beautiful.

He was taunting him.

“Ikkyuu….” Agon told him, leaning beside him, towards Ikkyu. Ikkyu looked up, towards Agon. He had his arms crossed. He was watching Taka. Taka was the best Wide-Receiver Cornerbacks in all of Japan. He was facing him. Monta was one of the best Cornerbacks in Kanto, as well. It was Ikkyuu’s title. He stared, at him. It was his title to own. “He’s taunting me....” Agon said too Ikkyuu, near him. He crossed his arms, leaning over too him. “Ikkyuu…”   
Agon stared at Hiruma bending over.

He looked over, at him. Hiruma was inside of a cooler, looking for spare gatorades, bending over, on the ground, 10 feet from Agon. Hiruma bent over, poking his ass out, staring, at Agon. He looked up, at him. Agon looked, at him. Hiruma’s eyes were wide.

He wasn’t taunting him.

Agon looked, at him. Hiruma looked so, good. Ikkyuu didn’t see who Agon was talking about. He raised his eyebrow, looking at him. He saw the teammates, playing across the field.

“Who?” he said, looking at them. His arms were still crossed. “Agon-san?”

“Hiruma.” Agon nodded, looking at Hiruma still bent over, in the cooler. He didn't acknowledge him. He was still talking to Taka and Yamata, having an aimless conversation about football and sports acknowledgement.

He was getting gatorade for the four of them, as he stretched. Agon had stepped off to the side lines, seeing him. 

He broke away, when he stretched with them, earlier, seeing Hiruma lean over, on his sides, stretching down his legs, with his torso, as he stretched, with Agon beside him. Agon was getting turned on. He was getting turned on, by his love, Hiruma. He hugged his waist, stroking it, kissing his ear. “Give me ten,” Agon had asked him, whispering in it. He smiled. He hugged him.

Agon stared at him.

Hiruma was so _sexy….!_ _Kukuku…!_ Agon stared at him, laughing. It seemed like Hiruma taunted him all of that time, looking at him. Hiruma had a natural arch, in his back, as he poked his ass out, bending over, any time he leaned over. Hiruma was so sexy, Agon bit his lip, staring at him. His trash was so _hot….!_

Agon was groaning. He leaned over, looking at Hiruma. Hiruma was stretching, again. He had leaned over, on his knees, stretching his back, with the gatorade can in front of him, rolling it against the ground. He was still talking to Yamato and Taka.

Agon grinned.

Agon played in a game. He played in another practice match, against their home team, with Agon, as Agon tackled Hiruma again, and began humping him, Hiruma bent over, on his knees, moaning, with Agon behind him. Hiruma was sprawled out on the ground, and his legs spread, beneath him, on his knees, with Agon behind him. He loved him.

Hiruma moaned out.

“ _ Ah…! Ah…! Ah…! Ah….! Ah…! _ ” Hiruma moaned out, too him, and the team as they heard him, looking back at Agon. Agon let himself be pulled off of Hiruma, by Juumonji and Banba, two of the strongest teammates he had for linebacking of defense. “ _ Ah…! Ah…! _ ”

Agon got pulled off of him.

Agon bit his lip, staring at him. He and Hiruma wore all black, and red outlining—their home team uniforms, as Hiruma stared back, at him. Agon didn’t say a word. He backed away, smirking, grinning, biting his lip.

He was taunting him.

Hiruma had been turning him on. Agon looked at him, seeing Hiruma lie against the ground, with his face planted against the grass, eyes widened, breathing. Hiruma watched him. He loved him.

Hiruma laid with him, watching him after practice.

He made out, with him against the ground, as his teammates let go of Agon, releasing him. Agon came against Hiruma, and made out with him, as Hiruma spread his legs, against him, and beneath him, on his back. Agon came over him, and made out into his mouth, kissing him. He had removed his helmet, and began humping him.

Agon made out, with him, at practice.

Agon made out with him, against the ground, humping him. Hiruma got carried away, letting Agon kiss on him, grabbing his face, kissing on him, letting Agon love, on him. He was humping him. Hiruma moaned, as Agonne kissed on him, letting his lover love on him, loving him.

He was humping on him.

Their teammates stared, at them. Hiruma continued to make out, with Agon. “Uh….” Yamato’s hair strands popped out of his wild hair, as Hiruma made out, with Agon. “What should we do about this… Taka?”   
He looked, at them. These were their two captains. Their teammates walked out, without them, stating how they would continue with practice, and go to the arcade, playing games, beginning aimless conversation.

“Guys…!” Yamato called out, looking at them. Ikkyuu, Banba, and Juumonji had all walked off, without them, with the freshman and sophomores of their team, along with the veterans. Even the veterans had left Agon and Hiruma in the dust, not speaking about them making out against the ground, as it was normal.

It was the Saikyoudai Wizards. 

These were their team-captains.

And they were damn good at it, too.

Agon made out, with him. Agon held Hiruma’s legs, against his waist, holding them up, as Hiruma was against the ground. 

He looked, at him. Hiruma was so damn fine and sexy. He watched him, looking at him on the ground. Hiruma was really pretty. He continued to make out with him, as Agon came over his body, on the ground.

Agon’s belt was unbuckled.

Agon kissed Hiruma’s neck, when they were on the ground, with each other. “ _ Ah…! _ ” Hiruma moaned to him, as Agon pinned him against the field, moaning with him. Hiruma loved him. “ _ Agonne…! My Agonne…! Auh…! Augh…! _ ”

Agonne humped him.

He did the same thing to him when they got home, for dinner. 

It was still afternoon.

Agonne literally ate Hiruma out as soon as he got home. He threw him on the bed, shirtless, coming over him. “C’mon, baby…” Agon said to him, moaning.

Hiruma moaned too him, as Agon humped his body. His eyes were wide, as he looked before at his lover, staring at him unbuckle his pants. He still had his football tights on from practice. Hiruma looked.

Hiruma moaned.

Agon swallowed Hiruma’s tongue as he made out with him, undressing him. He was sweaty. “Uh… Baby.” Agon moaned too him, gritting his teeth. He leaned over, on his knees. “Uh… baby.” He kissed his ear, tugging on it. “You drive me so crazy,”

He moaned.

Agon and Hiruma had made out on their way home, in Tokyo. Passengers always stared at Agon and Hiruma in Japan.Agon and Hiruma were famous Athletes, in Japan. Agon and Hiruma made out, on their way home. Agon was being driven crazy by Hiruma. He loved him. Hiruma let Agon stroke his ass, still in his football uniform,and tights, as he sat across his lap, and rubbing him.

Passengers stared at them.

Agon and Hiruma were famous athletes, in Tokyo. Their fame had been increasing worldwide. Agon loved Hiruma, a lot. Nationwide, Hiruma and Agon were recognised as Athletes, and respected senshuus, across Japan. And in the West-side. Hiruma’s skill was growing there, with Agon, as well. They were becoming known.

In and on American Soil.

Agon and Hiruma had planned a visit, to America during those three months. Hiruma and Agon had media appearances, that they had to do, for a straight week. Hiruma knew that they had been good, since these media appearances were booked on CNN, in America, on their sports network, along with Panther, Sena, Shin, and Agon and Hiruma.

They were going to America.

They were going to meet, as being top 4 in Japan. Gaou Rikiya was with Maruko Reiju, in Japan, as he was his manager, for the time. Maruko still didn't play, but he was the Manger, for the Takekura Construction Babels. He was a businessman. He had done well, in making sure his team got the media spotlight they needed. Agon stared at Hiruma, as he looked at him.

Hiruma grabbed his face, and made out with him.

Hiruma and Agon, made out, on the panel, as they waited for the studio to setup, getting ready for the commercial. Sena and Panther came in late, as usual, making a ruckus, loud.

“Hiruma-senpai…!” Sena shouted, staring at him.

Hiruma grinned. He looked, at him. Agon separated from Hiruma. His hair had grown out, on his shoulders, by now. Panther’s cornrowed locs were long, and down his neck. He had them cornrowed, down in scalp, and inside it. He wore a long gray overcoat, and dress pants. He took off his coat. He wore a gray suit with a pink tie, and dress shoes.

Sena looked, at him. They were nice. Agon and Hiruma wore matching black suits and ties. Agon had on nice dress shoes. He held Hiruma’s hand. He made out with him, kissing his tongue, sucking on it. He was nice. It was springtime.

Hiruma smiled. It was springtime. He was in love, with him. The show began. An interviewer, named Ryan John, decided to interview Agon and Hiruma, at that time. It had been two years, since the two of them, had seen Ryan John. It was when Agon had came out, on Live Television, about his relationship, with Hiruma. Agon had kissed Hiruma, on the plane. He loved him.

Agon had kissed Hiruma, on the plane.

He made out, with him. He grabbed his ass, and held it, as Hiruma sat on his waist, as he poked his ass out, and made out, with him. Hiruma loved, on him. 

He made out, with him, as Agon moaned into his mouth, making out, with Hiruma, kissing his lips. Hiruma wore a black and red retro 11 jacket, with the retro 11 symbol on the back of it, in black and red. He also wore black tights, with the matching retro 11 logo on the crease of his hip, and Retro 11 Playoffs, with Agon. They continued to kiss each other, as Agon touched, him, moaning. 

Agon wore a black compression long sleeve shirt with red and black retro 11 gym shorts, and black matching compression leggings. He wore a black hat. It was a Chicago bulls hat. It matched with his red lensed Oakley Juliets with silver frames.

Shin, Sena, and Panther didn’t look at them. Shin was to busy sleeping. Sena was rambling, talking to Shin and Panther, about random conversation, when Panther glanced over at Agon and Hiruma making out, with one another. He gasped

“ _ Ouuuuuughhhhh….! _ ” Panther grinned, looking at them. “Nishishishi….! Agon and Hiruma-san getting it on, huh? Nishishishi….!”

Panther… Sena said low, with wide eyes, staring at them. Shin had woken up from his nap, staring at them with the same wide eyes. He wore 2017 black and gold Under Armour Curry 4’s, propped up, on his knee.

Hiruma pulled away, from Agon. He lapped up the saliva from his mouth. “My Agonne…” He continued to kiss him, making out with him. He smiled, laughing, and grinning. He pulled away from him. “And I…. Are making some good love. Before we head over too CNN Sports. Kekekeke.!”

Agon smirked, seeing him. “Kukuku, baby. C’mon, baby….” He began to kiss his neck, lapping on on him, licking on him. He continued to kiss on him, rubbing on him. Shin woke up, eyes wide open, seeing them. Sena looked at them, cutting off his conversation with Panther. He looked at Hiruma and smiled. Panther was grinning.

“Hiruma-senpai…!” Sena grinned, looking at him. “I was talking with Shin and Panther-kun about the World of The Pros. Do you think it’s possible… to enter that World of the Pros, as a Japanese Person, like me? Hiruma-san.”   
He smiled, at him. He was excited. “I mean, I’m nervous and feel anxiousness about it, but…. But don’t you think it’s exciting…?” He grew nervous, looking at him. But that chibi trash’s face never changed. Agon and Hiruma had a lot of opportunities, as Japanese Athletes.

They were going to receive many more, after that. Agon rubbed Hiruma’s thigh. Hiruma broke away from Agon, with a stream of saliva. Hiruma continued to lick his face. He stared at Sena, smiling. Agon looked at him. He broke away, from Hiruma. He continued rubbing his ass.

Hiruma stared at him. “I will see, at that,” Hiruma spoke to him, looking down, at Sena. He grinned, looking at him. Hiruma’s eyeliner was dark, and black. His hair was bleached blonde. He was sitting on Agon’s lap, on his knees. He stared, at him. “Fucking Chibi-kun. Kekeke….! I would ask your dear Panther-san about that, huh…?! Kekeke…!”

Agon spanked him.

“Hiruma….” Agon gritted his teeth, looking at him. He tilted his glasses off of his face, and onto his Chicago bulls hat. Hiruma kissed him. Hiruma laughed, feeling him. Hiruma wore a matching hat with Agon. It had the logo,of Chicago bulls printed down the sides of it, and along its outlines. Black and red. Panther still looked at the two of them. And he was grinning. Panther-kun was already inside of the World of the Pros. He was a professional athlete. The No. 1 Running back in all of America. 

Agon and Hiruma would take him down.

“Panther-kun…?!” Sena asked, looking at him. Panther had gotten really good at Japanese. Agon and Hiruma could speak in English well, but when they spoke in it, with Panther, Sena couldn’t really understand what they were saying. Panther had learned Japanese for Sena. Agon and Hiruma looked at each other. Hiruma kissed Agon. Sena continued too look at Panther, in surprise and shock. Panther looked at them. Shin had passed back out, asleep in his chair.

Agon kissed Hiruma.

“Chibi trash…” Agon pulled away from Hiruma. Sena looked at Agon, serious. “The West in… America… is a harsh place.” Agon didn’t really speak up, but he understood, from that last match, when he fought Clifford, and that Mr Don gorilla trash, that it was a fearsome place. Trashes would rise, in that place. Annoying trashes. Agon looked down, at Hiruma. “...Are you prepared… to take them down… any and everyone that comes your way….?”

Agon looked down, low. His glasses were still on his head, tucked on his hat as Hiruma grew serious, looking at them. Hiruma and Agon were going to chase that dream, of being in the NFL. Hiruma looked at Agon, and licked his face, licking his cheek, with his tongue. He held them, in his hands. Agon rubbed him and his thigh.

Him and Hiruma were going to win the Rice Bowl, this year. 

Hiruma knew that their teammates could see it. That was why their Teammates left them alone, when they were together. It was normal. Their love was True Love. He loved him, a lot. Agon loved Hiruma, licking his face, feeling him. Hiruma held Agon’s face, making out with him, tonguing him, and licking him.

He licked Agon’s barbell, as Agon stuck his tongue out, licking him, and nodding his head. He kissed him. Hiruma broke away from Agon. He continued to kiss his lips, kissing him, as saliva separated from his lips. Agon stared at him. Hiruma’s eyes twinkled.

Sena stared, at the two of them.

Sena had grown tired, looking at the two of them. Panther was growing tired, and yawning, with Sena. He had been staring at Agon and Hiruma, along with Sena. He was tired. His eyes had fazed out, growing tired, looking at the two of them. Agon and Hiruma had spent all of their time, with one another. This was a 12 hour first class flight, that Panther had been chosen to be on, as the five of them traveled. He was already in Japan, with Sena, when the interview had been decided. Agon and Hiruma were chosen, too. For this visit, over to America. It was a long flight. They were all traveling together. Sena stayed, with them.

He watched Agon and Hiruma.

Agon and Hiruma slept, with one another, once it grew quiet, and midnight came. The entire plane had shut off the lights, going to sleep. Agon was sleeping, next to Hiruma. He had a creme blanket over him, and Hiruma, as he laid, on his side. Hiruma was the only one awake. Sena and the others slept soundly. Hiruma typed on his laptop, awake. He would sleep, with Agon, later.

Hiruma shut his laptop.

Agon was next to him. Hiruma changed into lingerie and a black silk kimono robe, resting next to Agon, at 1 am. Agon watched him. Hiruma came against him, placing his hand against his back, and rubbing on him. Hiruma loved Agon. Hiruma whispered naughty things inside of his ear.

“I’m ready,” Hiruma said, to him. Hiruma rubbed on his shoulders, and kissed his ear, letting him know that he was ready. Panther was sleeping. He had on a dew rag, over his head, and was sleeping loudly, with Sena, snoring. Sena was snoring with him, rolled,over him, arms spread, falling off of the chair, as Panther was leaned over, sleepy. Hiruma kissed Agon’s ear. Agon looked at him. He grinned.

“ _ I thought you would never ask, baby, _ ” Agon smiled at him, talking in whispers, to him. He wanted to do him, right out here. Hiruma laughed out, to Agon, feeling him. The bathroom door was open. Hiruma had gotten changed, in there. Agon kissed his jaw, sucking on it. “ _ Let’s go make some children…. Baby. _ ”

Hiruma rubbed Agon’s shoulder’s, feeling him.They were going too have some sex. Agon stood from his chair, and followed Hiruma to the bathroom, spanking him. Hiruma closed the door behind him, and Agon coming beside him, kissing his ear. He laughed out, feeling Agon, whisper in his ear, some naughty things. As they were going to have some sex, and make some good love.

Agon kissed him.

They made out, with one another, as Hiruma moaned, sitting on top of the bathroom counter, moaning in Agon’s mouth. Agon turned Hiruma over on his ass, coming behind him, beginning too do him, placing his hand against his back, Hiruma huffing, and moaning.

“Ah… Ah… Ah…. Ah….” Hiruma looked at Agon behind him, moaning. Hiruma was so hot. His lips were parted, as Agon continued too do him. And pumping him. “Agonne…. Ai shiteru…. Agonne… My Agonne….”

Hiruma was moaning, out, quietly too Agon. He was loud, but Hiruma had puckered his lips, feeling him. Agon moved him. Hiruma was moaning loud, feeling Agon move him, and thrusting deep, in his body.

Agon grabbed Hiruma’s neck in a chokehold, and continued too do him rough, pumping him twice, as Hiruma moaned, too him. “Uh…. Uh….” Hiruma moaned out, too him, and feeling him. Agon was cumming in Hiruma’s body. They were making some babies. Hiruma moaned, and shivered, feeling Agon come inside him. Hiruma moaned, feeling Agon lean off of him, breathing, holding his neck down. Hiruma was shivering. Hiruma had an orgasm with him, and came, inside of his lingerie. Agon had came, with him. Hiruma was dripping. Agon rubbed his hip, seeing him. Agon rubbed his thigh, hearing Hiruma breathe.

“Hiruma…” Agon began to say to him, rubbing his hip, and his back. “Are you… in love, with me…?” he asked him, placing his hand against his back, rubbing him. Hiruma had made out with Agon, turning around to face him, kissing him as his lover made out, with him. He loved him. Hiruma’s eyes blurred as he loved, on Agon, looking back, at him. 

Agon continued to rub his back and his hips, watching Hiruma huff, moaning. He had begun stroking himself, dipping his hand beneath himself, stroking his member. Hiruma was in love. Agon looked, at him.

“Uhh…. Huh… Uh…. Huh…” Hiruma moaned, to him, feeling himself. Agon came over Hiruma’s body and laid his head on his back, stroking Hiruma with him, and moaned. “Huh…. Agonne…. My Agonne… Agonne… My Agonne…”

Hiruma moaned to Agon as Agon rubbed him, and doing him. Hiruma moaned too him, as Agon dipped his hand, in Hiruma’s thong, tugging it down, as he took off Hiruma’s panties, coming behind him, and stroking his hips. He pumped him, from behind hard, as Hiruma moaned, growing too Agon. He loved him. Hiruma moaned.

“Agonne…! Agonne…! Auhh…! AUhhh….! Agonne….!” Hiruma moaned out, as Agon was making good semen, inside of his body. Agon grunted. Hiruma moaned, too him. He moaned, too Agon, stroking his lover’s hand, beneath him, feeling him groan. He was grunting, too Hiruma.

“ _ Hiruma Youichi…. Ah…. _ ” Agon said his full name, stroking him. “ _ Huh… Why do you drive me so crazy… huh... baby…? _ ” He stroked Hiruma, rough. He was loving on him. Agon made love too Hiruma, groaning to him. As Hiruma moaned out, to his love, shrieking out. Agon moaned, too him. 

“ _ Ah…! Ah..! Ah…! _ ” Agon heard him. Hiruma made out with him, as Agon had made love with him on the plane, in the bathroom. Agon had rubbed hip, with his hand, as Hiruma kissed him, clutching his chin, making out, with him. He moaned, as Agon touched him. Agon licked him, on the underside of his tongue, making out, with Hiruma. “ _ Auh…! Auh…! Uhh….! Uhhhh….! Uhhhh….! Uhhh… _ ”

Hiruma remembered making out in the bathroom, with him, when they started before.

Hiruma had made out, with Agon, on the top of the bathroom counter, as Agon sat him on it making out with him. Hiruma licked into Agon’s mouth, as Agon came between his legs, Hiruma poking his ass out, arms around Agon’s neck, holding him. Agon rubbed Hiruma’s thighs, feeling him. Hiruma was really pretty. He was so beautiful, to him.

“ _ Ah…. My Agonne… _ ” Hiruma gasped, separating from him. Agon looked, at him. He bit at his neck, sucking at his jaw, tugging at his skin. Agon pulled back, from Hiruma. Hiruma departed from Agon, touching his shoulders, kissing him, again. “ _ My Agonne….! Ah…! Auh…! _ ” 

Agon kissed him, and made out, with Hiruma, feeling him. He rubbed down his thighs with his hands, looking at him, making out, with him. He kissed Agon, placing his tongue against his Agon’s own tongue, licking him, there. Hiruma departed from him, and saliva traced his lips, from Agon’s own. Agon loved Hiruma, a lot.

Agon rubbed Hiruma’s stomach.

Agon rubbed him, there, placing the edge of his thumb, against it. Hiruma nodded his head, feeling Agon touch him. Agon placed the edge of his nose, against Hiruma’s lingerie, there, smelling him, breathing him in deeply.

Hiruma was beautiful.

“ _ Shut up, trash…. _ ” Agon told him, breaking away. He still had his oakley juliets, on. He looked around, for some spare condoms, in the bathroom. All he saw was an old glasses case. Agon looked at him. Who wore glasses? “You have to be quite… so those trashes don’t hear you… My baby… Kukuku….” He looked in the cabinet, breaking away from Hiruma. There were none. There was a spare pack, but other than that, they were old. They were condoms.

They were from 2006.

“Keh….” Agon gritted his teeth, looking away. No way were him and his baby using condoms from 2006. They really needed to update this plane, to modern times. Agon laughed to himself, giggling. “Kukuku…” Him and Hiruma were going to go all night.

He wasn’t going to stop, now.

He laid his hands on Hiruma, caressing him. He continued to kiss Hiruma, making out, with him. “ _ I want too make love, with you… _ ” Agon told him, coming against Hiruma, making out, with him. He loved him. Hiruma made out, with Agon, kissing his lips, sticking his tongue out, making out, with him. Hiruma loved him. He poked his ass out, as Agon rubbed him. He placed his hand against his ass, rubbing him, there. “ _ You okay, baby….? _ ”

Agon looked at him.

He broke away, from Hiruma. Hiruma stared, at him.

Hiruma was really pale. He was really pretty. Agon touched him, kissing him. “ _ Agonne… _ ” Hiruma licked at him, poking his ass out, feeling Agon lick his neck, repeatedly. “Huh….” Hiruma moaned out, feeling him. Hiruma looked at him. His eyes, were wide. Agon looked at Hiruma. Hiruma was wanting to have Agon inseminate him. Agon kissed him.

Hiruma was making love, to him.

Hiruma really wanted to make love, to him. Agon made out, with his stomach, and began to pump Hiruma, from below. Hiruma had removed his thong, from beneath his garter belt, as he moaned, to Agon, on the counter. Hiruma moaned out, to him, holding Agon against him. Hiruma’s eyes widened. 

Agon was making love to him.

“ _ Uh….! Auh….! Auhhh….! Uh….! _ ” Hiruma leaned his head back, moaning out, to Agon, as he made love too him, doing him, from below. Hiruma moaned out, as he did, his eyes widening. Agon held him from his thigh, and pumping him. He moaned out, loud. “ _ Ah…! Ah…! Ah…! Ah….! Ah…! Agonne…! Agonne…! Auh….! Auh…! Aughh….! Auggghhhh…! Agonne….! My Agonne…! Auhhh….! Make love too me…! Agonne…! _ ”

Agon licked inside of Hiruma’s mouth. Hiruma licked Agon’s barbell, inside of his own mouth, kissing on him, making out with hm, sucking on his tongue as he pulled away, from him. Agon was pumping him strong, from below, and feeling him, as Hiruma kissed his neck, moaning, leaning his head back.

“ _ Agonne….!!! Ai shiteru, my Agonne….! _ ” Hiruma moaned out, “ _ Agonne…! Ai shiteru, my Agonne…! _ ” Hiruma moaned out, to him. “ _ Aughh….! Aughhh….! Aughhhhhhh…..! Ai shiteru….! Agonne…! My Agonne…! My Agonne…! My Agonne…! _ ” Hiruma continued to moan.

Agon stared at him, doing him.

“ _ C’mon, baby… Ah… C’mon baby… _ ” Agon moaned to him, pumping him rough, from the bottom, leaning on him. He moaned, to him. “ _ That’s not it…. Ah…. Is it….? _ ”

Agon was wearing his gym shorts and compression leggings, still. Agon had dropped them low, to his waist, loosening them, as he did Hiruma, on the counter. Hiruma was so hot, and so sexy. Agon watched him, looking at him. Agon sucked on his jaw, pulling away, nipping at it. He loved him.

Hiruma maoed out, too him.

“ _ My Agonne….! _ ” Hiruma gasped, eyes widened. Agon was still pumping him. “ _ Ah…! Auh…! Auh…! Auh….! _ ” Hiruma moaned out, again. Placing his hands against Agonne’s chest, as he came against him, doing him. “ _ My Agonne…! _ ”

Agon bit his chin.

Agon broke away, from him. “ _ You’re so sexy, baby…. _ ” Agon told him, kissing on his lips, pumping him, strong, from below. Hiruma continued to move. Agon still held Hiruma’s legs. He wanted to do him, in the shower. They were 8 hours in, this flight. Agon knew they had some time, before they would be up, and running, again.

Agon touched Hiruma’s thigh, gripping it. He stared at him, below him. Hiruma had leaned all the way back on the counter, his legs spread, with his garter belt, still on. Hiruma stared, at Agon. “ _ What do you want…? _ ” Agon asked him, stating down at Hiruma. Hsi eyes were a beautiful, golden hazel. “ _ Baby….? _ ” Agon smirked at him. Hiruma looked at him. Hiruma’s eyes glittered navy blue, seeing Agon.

“ _ My Agonne…. _ ” Hiruma spoke, to him. Hiruma’s cum was all over his stomach. Agon could see it. Agon stared down, at Hiruma. He was cumming, a lot. “ _ You can come… Hayaku… inside of me…. _ ” Hiruma spoke to him, aloud. “ _ My Agonne…! _ ”

Hiruma rubbed his chest. His fingers were against his face, as he rubbed himself, below him. He continued to rub his chest, in the middle. Agon stared, at him. He lunged at him, with his body, leaning forward, jumping at him, causing Hiruma to shiver.

He orgasmed, across the ground.

He shivered. His eyes rolled. His fingers were placed at his lips, with his nails, as he rubbed his chest, clenching up. He shivered. Agon felt him. Agon looked, at him. He gripped Hiruma’s ankle, moaning.

Hiruma really wanted it rough, didn’t he?

“ _ You really wanted it rough, didn’t you…? _ ” Agon asked him, leaning over, looking at him. He inched towards Hiruma. Agon looked at him. He stared at him. He began to smile, smirking. “ _ Kukuku…. My baby. _ ”

They really should’ve gotten their own plane.

Hiruma had orgasmed from Agon leaping at him, being rough, with him. Agon wanted his own plane. They could’ve rode on another one, as Hiruma had his own private jet, but Hiruma wanted to ride with Panther, and the top five. Hiruma wasn’t going to miss a chance with Panther-san like this, and that chibi Sena-kun.

They made an emergency stop.

Hiruma wore a long black trench coat, as it was cold, in Jamaica. That was the nearest flight stop. Agon and Hiruma were both wearing black and silver, as Agon wore his Silver Surfer foamposite pro’s, and with his usual black with silver stitching compression leggings and muscle long-sleeve tee. Agon wore silver gym shorts. He didn’t have a jacket, on. Hiruma was wearing Agon’s own jacket. Agon had given it, too him.

Hiruma wore his usual outfit, with his black sports bra, and black athletic womens sports leggings, along with matching Silver Surfer foamposite pro’s, with Agon. The two of them waved goodbye, to Shin, Sena, and Panther, as they saw them off, entering on Hiruma’s private jet, with their bags, and security. It was midnight hours, around 1 in the morning. It was dark. And cold.

Hiruma had sex, with Agon.

Hiruma waved goodbye, to Sena. “We’ll see you in New York...” Hiruma yawned, covering his mouth. He had pointed too Sena, “Kekekeke… Don’t be forgertalling all about us, now, will you…?” He blazed them, with his assault gun, and his assault rifles. Agon watched him. “You won’t be forgetting now all about us, will you? Kekekeke….!”   
Hiruma glocked all of his guns, in his arms, pointing it at them.

“ _ Hieeeee….! _ ” Sena yelped, covering his head. Panther looked at Sena, feating Hiruma, as Hiruma shot his guns at them, waving them off, saying his goodbyes. Shin just stared. He still wore his sweatsuit and Steph Curry 4’s. He went back to sleep, after the two of them said their goodbyes, and left. He was still tired, from the flight. They had four more hours, to go, before they reached America. Agon looked back at them.

They left.

Their planes took off. Agon slept with Hiruma, when they got on their private plane. Hiruma sat across from Agon, on his lap, as the two of them stared out the window, taking off.

Agon was only wearing his compression leggings, and gym shorts, staring out the window. Hiruma kissed his neck. The two of them looked out, at the night sky, staring out, seeing the stars, in the sky.

“ _ You’re so sexy…. _ ” Agon had told him, when they got on the plane, kissing his ear, along his neck, wearing his compression leggings and sleeves. Hiruma let Agon kiss him, moaning, Agon humping his waist, raising his leg, as Agon picked him up.

Agon threw Hiruma over his waist, picking him up, and caressing him, on his waist. Agon spanked Hiruma, on him, as Hiruma moaned, and nodding his head, looking at him. His lips parted, looking down at Agon, below him. Hiruma wanted it.

“ _ Let’s go make some love… _ ” Agon told him, carrying him on his waist, towards the bathroom. Hiruma moaned out, too Agon, as he carried him, on his waist. Hiruma moaned out. Agon continued to rub his ass. “ _ You sexy thing…. _ ”

Agon threw Hiruma down on the counter, beginning too hump him, spreading his thighs, coming between them. Hiruma moaned, leaning back, scraping his nails down Agon’s sleeves, moaning out. Agon stared at him, biting his lip.

“ _ Look at what you’re doing to me…. _ ” Agon told him, cumming through his leggings. He was cumming through his gym shorts. “ _ Hiruma Youichi…. I’m going to make love to you, like there’s no end, to tomorrow, Kukuku... _ ” Agon neared his ear, and licked it. “ _ Take some fucking responsibility… Hiruma Youichi… Look at my fucking shorts… _ ” Hiruma looked, at him. Agon was cumming through them. Semen was seeping, through the fabric, on Hiruma’s leggings, through his shorts. They were on Hiruma’s ass hole, through his leggings. Hiruma shivered, moaning. He blushed. “ _ Fucking trash. _ ”

Agon broke away from him.

Hiruma orgasmed, in his pants. His leggings were seeping precum. Hiruma nodded his head, shivering. His hands touched himself, placing his nails against his asshole, lifting his fingers up, placing his hands against Agon’s lips, as Agon licked on them, sucking them, deep.

Hiruma was so beautiful.

Agon lifted him up. “ _ Undress, baby… _ ” Agon told him, gripping him. Hiruma groaned out, feeling Agon lift him. Agon undressed Hiruma, seeing him. Hiruma changed into a black laced g-string, with a bow, on the back of it, and a black laced wired bra, with a kimono, that had laced sleeves, towards the ends, of them. Hiruma was so sexy, and hot. He kept poking his ass out, towards Agon.

Agon was being taunted, with.

“ _ You were taunting me…. _ ” Agon told him, biting his lip, grinning. Hiruma looked down at him, lips parting. They were near the shower. Hiruma’s plane had a bathroom, built in. Hiruma stared, at him. He was talking about practice. “ _ Weren’t you….? Hiruma… my lover…. _ ” Agon kissed him, sucking on his tongue. He spanked him.

Hiruma nodded his head, moaning.

“ _ Agonne…. My love…. _ ” Hiruma moaned out to him, blushing. Semen was still against Hiruma. It was still on the thong, that he wore, with Agon. Agon looked down, at him. He groaned. Hiruma was so  _ hot. _ Hiruma moaned, again, feeling Agon clutch his ass, on his waist.

“ _ You’re so fucking sexy… _ ” Agon moaned to him, closing his eyes. He gritted his teeth, biting Hiruma’s neck, pulling on it. Why was he so fucking  _ sexy? _ Agon spanked him, feeling him. He gripped his ass, moaning. “ _ You’re so sexy… Get out of my sight. Hiruma… my love! _ ”

Agon threw him on the ground.

Hiruma landed against the tile flooring, groaning. Agon came over him, on his knees, taking off his compression long-sleeve shirt, lifting it, over his head. Agon tossed it to the side, coming over Hiruma’s body. He kissed him, making out, with him. He rubbed his thigh.

Agon got inside the shower, with Hiruma.

He made out with him, there, lifting him against the wall, pumping him. Hiruma nodded his head, feeling Agon move him, against the tiled glass, against his back. They were making love, to each other. Hiruma was moaning out. He still kissed Agon. he made out, with him.

“ _ Huh…. Auhhh… Huhh…! _ ” Hiruma moaned out, too him. He still made, out, with Agon. He leaned his head back,as Agon pumped him, stronger.  _ “Auh….! Auhh…! Auhhh… Uhhh…. Auhhh….! Auhhhh…! Augh…! Aughh….! Agonne… _ !”

Agon pumped Hiruma on the floor, when they got out.

“ _ My Agonne…! Auuhhh….! _ ” He looked back, at him, still wet. Agon was pumping him, on his knees. “ _ Auh…! Auhh…! Auh…! Augh…! Agonne…! My Agonne…! _ ” Hiruma leaned his head back, as Agon gripped his sides, banging the fuck out of him. He was making love, to him. Hiruma was moaning. “ _ Auhhh….! Auhh….! Auhhh…! _ ” 

Agonne banged him on the outside of the bathroom, on his captain's chair, in his seat.

“ _ Aughh…! Aughhh… Aughh….! _ ” Hiruma moaned, riding Agon, placing his arms, against his shoulders, moaning. Agon watched him. Hiruma was moaning, out loud. He leaned his head back, and shut his eyes, moaning, out loud. To him. Agon saw him. “ _ My Agonne…! My Agonne…! Augh….! Augh…! _ ”

Hiruma laid with Agon, and slept with him, at midnight.

Agon and Hiruma had been flying, with 12 hours. Agon slept next to Hiruma, leaning back his chair, letting Hiruma come against him, sleeping against his back. Agon came over Hiruma, switching positions, coming behind him, on his side, the two of them began to kiss, making out, Agon holding his legs, spreading them, beneath the sheets. Hiruma made love, to him.

They had slept, with one another.

Agon kissed him.

Hiruma made out, with him. He had kissed, his tongue. Agon felt Hiruma’s body, rubbing his stomach. Hiruma leaned his head back, opening his mouth, moaning, letting Agon come into his mouth. Hiruma’s body opened up, from Agon. Agon came inside him.

Hiruma was being fucked, on his side.

“ _ Ah…! Auh….! AH…! Ah….! Auh…! _ ” Hiruma moaned, breathing. Hiruma cried silent tears, as Agon kissed him, into his neck. Agon placed his head into Hiruma’s shoulder, pumping him, as Hiruma moaned, shutting his eyes, growing quiet. “ _ Uh…! Uh…! Uh…! _ ” He moaned, with each pump, that he gave him. Agon kissed Hiruma, as he lifted his head up, to meet him. “ _ Uh…! Huh…! Huh…! _ ” Agon made out with him, kissing him. Hiruma made out, with him. “ _ Huh…! Uh…! Auh….! Auh…! Auh….! _ ”

They swirled their tongues around each other.

“ _ Ah… Ah...  Ahh….! _ ” Hiruma moaned too Agon, silent, as Agon did him, rough. He was holding, Hiruma, against him, shutting his eyes. Agonne moved with him, grabbing Hiruma’s wrist, holding him, as he looked, for support. Hiruma moaned, head lobbing, and shaking, moaning out, gulping. “ _ Auhhhhhh…… _ ”

Hiruma orgasmed out in it.

Agon began to kiss his neck. “ _ That was good, baby…. _ ” Agon told him, whispering. He pumped Hiruma, again. Hiruma moaned out, huffing. Agon kissed Hiruma’s neck. Hiruma nodded his head, meeting him, holding his face, kissing him. Agon moaned, too him. “ _ Auuhhhhh….. _ ” Agon gritted his teeth. He came, inside of Hiruma. “ _ Let’s do this again, baby….. _ ” Agon turned Hiruma over on his stomach, and continued to do him, from behind, in his captain’s chair. He loved him. Hiruma moaned out, moaning.

“ _ Oh.! Oh.! Oh…! Oh….! _ ” He was on his knees, moaning out to Agon, as Agon did him, from behind. Hiruma was loud. He was moaning. Agon stayed with him, pumping him, holding his waist as Hiruma moaned out, and being loud, with him. “ _ Ah…! Ouh….! Ouh…! Ouh….! _ ”

Agon gripped Hiruma’s neck, coming against him. Hiruma was beginning to cum. Agon held him, grabbing his neck, choking him, gritting his teeth.

“ _ Shut up, baby… _ ” Agon began to tell him, covering his neck, feeling Hiruma like, being choked. Agon felt Hiruma cum on the chairs, and over him, as Hiruma came, orgasming. Hiruma really liked being choked. Agon stayed with him. “Why are you so fucking hot…? You’re driving me nuts…” Agon rubbed himself, against his back, moaning. “ _ Baby….  Ahh…. Ah… Ah…. trash… you’re so beautiful… ah….. ah. _ ”

Hiruma could feel Agon’s body telling him things. He was moaning, too him. Hiruma felt Agon, moaning, to his body. Agon was really warm. Agon laid with Hiruma, in the sheets, having sex with him, fucking him, making love, to him.

“ _ Ah…. Ah….. Ah….. _ ” Agon moaned, beginning to cum, inside of Hiruma’s body. He was creaming, inside of him. Hiruma was moaning. They were joining. Agon could feel it. Hiruma was getting made love, inside of him. He was moaning. “ _ Guh….. _ ” Agon shivered, reaching out for Hiruma’s hand, grasping his wrist, holding it. He continued to fuck Hiruma. “ _ My Hiruma…! _ ”

Agon orgasmed.

Agon came inside Hiruma.

Hiruma laid with Agon, after they were done. Agon laid with Hiruma, in the captain’s chair, staring out the window, at the stars, and the sky. Hiruma sat on his lap. The both of them, were naked. Agon held him. Hiruma was having his ass rubbed, by Agon.

Agon rubbed him.

“ _ My Hiruma…. _ ” Agon began to speak, speaking, with him. He looked, at him. He looked out, at the night sky. Hiruma stared, with him. It was really beautiful. They were flying in Midnight hours. They were 12 hours dead into their flight. They would arrive, at New York, soon. Agon remained, with him. “You’re so beautiful…. My Hiruma Youichi….” Agon told him, saying. He rested his head in Hiruma’s shoulders, laying with him. They stared, at the Night Sky. The stars glimmered, as they passed them. They were so beautiful, as they twinkled, blue and starlight. They reminded Agon of Hiruma’s eyes. Agon looked at Hiruma’s face. His eyes were like the night sky, looking at him. As they twinkled, at him. They were so pretty. Hiruma looked at him, with a beautiful, loving face.

Hiruma was so beautiful.

He rubbed him.

Hiruma laid, with him. Agon was going to lay, with Hiruma, in the chair. Agon leaned back, looking at the night sky, with Hiruma. He rubbed, him.

“ _ My Hiruma…. _ ” He rubbed his thigh, looking out, at the night sky, below him. “ _ Do you still… want to be there with me, and us, our comrades, during the Rice Bowl, baby….? _ ” Agon asked him, looking out the window. Hiruma touched him. Agon didn’t rub his stomach. He stared, out the window. Hiruma grabbed his hand, holding it against his waist, his palm, against his stomach. Agon rubbed him, with his own finger tips. He loved him. “ _ I love you, Hiruma Youichi… _ ”

Agon leaned back, against the chair. Hiruma remained with him. The both of them stared out the window, at the night sky. Hiruma loved Agon, a lot. He loved him, with all of his heart. Agon really loved Hiruma. He rested, with him, awaiting on an answer.

Hiruma answered.

Hiruma got on top of Agon’s dick, and rode him. “ _ I will always love you, My Agonne… _ ” Hiruma spoke to him, nails clawing Agon’s shoulder. Agon leaned more back, too get a better angle, of Hiruma riding him. He was beautiful. “ _ Oh.! Oh.! Oh.! Ai shiteru, my Agonne….! Uh…! Uh….! Uh…! _ ” Hiruma whimpered. Agon was making love, with him. Agon held Hiruma, against his waist, leaning his head, into his shoulder, as Hiruma leaned his head back, moaning, riding Agon’s body. Agon was making love semen, inside of Hiruma’s body. Hiruma was moaning, out, loud. He was loud, with Agon. Agon was inside of his body. “ _ Ah..! Ah..! Uh…! Uh…! Uh…! Uh…! _ ”

The plane lights became dimmed, as the two of them flew, underneath a cloud, and through it. It was midnight. The moonlight shone, on the two making love, in the darkness. Hiruma loved Agon, a lot. He loved him. Hiruma made love to him, in the night. His claws scraped Agon’s shoulders, as he rode him, making love, into his body. Agon loved him.

“ _ Uh…! Ah…! Huh…! My Agonne…! My Agonne…! Uh…! _ ” Hiruma moaned out, to him, as Agon was placing semen, inside of his body. It was hot. It was warm. Hiruma made sex, and love, with semen, against Agon. He was hot, and warm. Agon loved Hiruma, a lot. Hiruma continued to moan, whimpering, as Agon was inside of his body, warm, and hot. “ _ Uh…! Uh....! Uh…! Huh…! Ah…! Huh…! My Agonne…! Ah…! Huh…! Huh….! _ ” Hiruma moaned out. “ _ Auh.! Auh…! Huh…! Auh…! Auh…! My Agone…! _ ”

Agon loved him.

Agon made some sex, loving, on Hiruma’s body. He kissed his throat, making out, with him there. “ _ Ah…. Ah…. Trash… _ ” Agon licked on him, moaning. He sucked on Hiruma’s neck, kissing him. He shifted him, against his body, moaning. “ _ C’mon, baby… _ ” He flipped him, on his back, somewhat, Hiruma spreading his legs, below Agon, moaning, sitting on him. His legs were above Agon’s head. He made love, with him, pumping in his body, moaning, as Hiruma screamed out, moaning, too him. Hiruma made out love, to Agon, moaning to his body, moaning. He loved him. Agon loved, inside of his body. He made love, to him.

Hiruma kissed him.

That’s where the two were, now. Making love, to each other, at the studio, kissing, inside of their chairs. They were setting up the panel studio. They had taken a five minute break, to set up the studio, and do some last minute touch-ups, during the commercial break. Agon loved Hiruma. He broke away, from him. Hiruma’s hand was on his face. Hiruma had made love too him, with his mouth. He had licked his face, down his cheek, making love to him, whispering moans inside his ear, and naughty things.

“ _ Why don’t me and you… _ ” Agon grinned, hearing him whispering inside of his ear, “ _ Do some things… and go in the bathroom studio… making out. _ ” Agon licked Hiruma’s ear, hearing him. Hiruma clutched his jaw, holding him. Agon grinned, laughing. “ _ My Agonne… Make love into me… My Agonne… my love. _ ”

Agon let go, of Hiruma. Hiruma was getting him horny. Looking all sexy, like that, at the panel. Agon began making out with him, kissing him, leaning Hiruma on his back. Hiruma spread his legs wide as Agon came between them, kissing him, leaning him back on the seat of his chair, humping him, as the studio production began. All of the crewmembers and panel members, looked at them as the countdown began. Hiruma was being humped by Agon.

“ _ 5… 4… 3… 2… 1…! _ ” They counted down, beginning too start the production.

The studio production began.

Agon and Hiruma continued to make out, with one another, as Ryan John begun the interview, with Kobayakawa Sena, Panther, and Shin Seijuro on the other side of them, as Agon and Hiruma sat on the right, of the interview, with Agon. They were making out.

This was live.

Agon broke away from Hiruma. He continued to kiss him. Ryan John looked at them, with a questioning face, as all the crewmembers knew that this wasn’t supposed to be happening. You could see them on live television, along with Hiruma’s leg, when the camera zoomed in on Ryan John’s face, to conduct the interviews.

It was springtime. They were making love.

Agon continued to make out, with Hiruma.

It went viral. Agon woke up, next to Hiruma, in the morning, in their hotel. They were inside of Four Seasons, next to each other. Hiruma had loved him. Agon watched some of the interview, with Hiruma, when he woke up, in the morning, seeing his lover already awake, laughing to himself, sitting up in bed, laughing.

“Kekeke,” Hiruma laughed to himself, seeing Agon make out with him, humping him, lifting his legs. He was humping Hiruma, hard. Hiruma had his legs spread, for Agon to come between him, placing his hand underneath Hiruma’s thigh, lifting them, for him to come in between. Agon had been making out, with him, on his chair. You could see Hiruma’s legs through the camera screen, blurring, as they zoomed in on Ryan John’s face, awkward, and curious if they were going to cut it. Agon had grunted to Hiruma, moaning.

It was awkward.

That host deserved it.

Ryan John was the same interviewer that had interviewed him and Agonne, when they were second years, and was trying to out them, about their relationship—and make them public enemy number one. Hiruma didn’t mind. Agon didn’t, either. But, he deserved it. That interviewer tried to make them ruin and trash their reputation. Agon didn’t like him.

That was why he didn’t mind humping Hiruma on live television.

Agon didn’t mind it. Hiruma had kissed him, a long time, on live television. They were on CNN Sports. It had gone viral. The video. Agon looked away, from Hiruma, breaking away from him, and then he made out, with him, again. They made out the entire interview.

Hiruma looked at Agon turn away, from him. Hiruma laughed, seeing his lover look away from the interview, getting out of the bed. He sat down, after making him some fruity pebbles, in the kitchen, naked. Agon was so beautiful. His eyes were a bright honey amber hazel, with green flecks, in the middle of his pupil. Agon’s eyes were so pretty.

Agon sat down, again, getting underneath the covers, munching on his cereal, eyes wide, looking at the interview with Hiruma. Ryan John had asked the two of them, a question.

“Now,” He began to say, to them, looking at them, awkward. “Agon and Hiruma,” he continued to look at them, making out. Hiruma didn’t answer. Agon didn’t answer, either. “Now, a fan asks you…” He fazed out, looking down at his cue card. “What inspired your relationship in football…?”

Hiruma continued to make out, with Agon. Hiruma broke away from him, a saliva string tracing his lip. Agon kissed him. Hiruma made out, with Agon.

He didn’t answer him. Hiruma laughed at him, seeing Agon continued to make out with him, giving his ass a good hump. Agon was horny. Agon humped him, feeling Hiruma’s body, not listening. Shin stared into openness, not saying anything. Hiruma continued to make out with Agon, not giving out small moans, but not whimpering to him, only kissing him, moaning into his mouth, later. Agon stared, at the interviewer.

Ryan John gave an ugly face.

Agon continued too watch. His oakley juliets were above his face, in his dreadlocks. He looked down, at the screen, eating. He snorted, looking away, scuffing. Agon had finished his cereal. Only some milk was left. Hiruma continued watching, his fingers over his mouth, eyes peering at the screen. Agon came against him, and began to whisper inside of his ear, making out with him, there, sucking on the tip of it. He sucked on his lobes, tugging on his earrings, speaking to him. He made out with him, there, flicking his tongue across his earring. His saliva traced the tip.

“ _ C’mon, baby… _ ” Agon moaned, to him, seeing Hiruma moan out, parting his lips, moaning too Agon as he reached across the sheets, underneath them, and began to rub Hiruma’s thigh, stroking it. “ _ Let’s go make some love… _ ”

Agon made some love, with Hiruma, in the shower.

Agon moaned to him, lifting him up, shifting him against his body, pumping him against the wall of the shower, moving inside of his body, having some love, with him, Hiruma. Agon loved Hiruma, making love to him, kissing him.

“ _ Auuuuuughhhhhhhh…. Auhhhhh… _ ” Hiruma nodded his head, feeling Agon shift inside of his body, making out, with him. He loved him. Hiruma moaned. “ _ Auughhhh…! Aughhhh…! Aughh…! Agonne….! Agonne…! _ ” Hiruma made love, to Agon, moaning. Agonne pumped inside him, as Hiruma moaned out, clawing his back, arching his nails, against him, dragging it up against his shoulders, marking him. Hiruma moaned, leaning his head back, as Agon did him.

“ _ Ah….! Ah…! Ah…! Ah…! _ ” Hiruma began to whine out, moaning to him, as Agon fucked him hard, against the glass walking, of the shower. “ _ Augh….! Augh…! Augh…! Augh…! _ ” Agon looked at him. Agon hadn’t heard Hiruma make this sound, before. Hiruma was moaning wide-moaned pitches. They were light, and loud, and high. Agon realised it came from Hiruma having his g-spot hit repeatedly, where he wanted it. “ _ Augh…! Augh…! Auh…! AH…! AH…! Ah…! _ ”

Agon liked it.

Agon moaned, to Hiruma, feeling on him. “ _ Ah…! Ah…! Ah…! Ah…! _ ” Hiruma moaned out, too him, his head back, feeling Agon inside his body. They were truly making love, in the bathroom, of the shower. Hiruma was moaning loud, too Agonne, as he did him, pumpng him, from below his body. He loved him. He moaned out, to him, lifting his head, leaning his head back, moaning, “ _ Auh….! Auh…! Auh…! Auh….! My Agonne…! _ ” He clutched his head, holding his neck, moaning to him, as Agon did him from below, licking a long stripe down Hiruma’s throat, kissing him. They were making love. “ _ Auh…! Auh…! Auh…! Auhhhh….! AUUUHHHHH….! _ ”

Hiruma moaned, screaming out.

He was having an orgasm.

Agon liked it. Hiruma continued to moan too him, screaming out. “ _ Auuhhh…! AUhhh….! AUh….! AUH…! AUHHH...! AUH….! AUUUHHHHH…! AUHHHHH…! _ ” He was screaming out, getting louder. Hiruma was getting louder.  _ “AUGGGHHH…! MY AGONNE…! MY AGONNE….! AUHHHHH—!!!!!! _ ”

Hiruma orgasmmed.

Agon kissed him, feeling him. Hiruma spilled all over Agon’s chest. Agon pumped him strong, twice, before cumming inside him, strong, feeling Hiruma’s hole tighten on him, clenching him. Agon grunted too him, deep. He licked his face, pumping his impulses, out through Hiruma, making love, to him, as Hiruma breathed, Agon feeling on him, his body.

“ _ That was good, baby… _ ” Agon moaned too him, licking on his neck, Hiruma nodding, feeling him. Hiurma made out with hm, kissing him, as Agon stuck his tongue in his mouth. Agon loved him. Agon made some love, too Hiruma. “ _ Mmmm…. Come kiss me, there, baby…. _ ”   
Agon groaned too Hiruma, kissing him. He loved him.

Hiruma made out, to him.

Agon kissed Hiruma, in the shower, and made out, with him, there. Hiruma nodded his head. The two of them made out, for a while. Agon came over Hiruma, when the two of them were in the shower, coming out of it, behind him. Hiruma was brushing his teeth, looking at the mirror, naked. Agon rubbed his hips. He cuddled with him, kissing his ears, down his neck, looking at Hiruma. He began to smile, seeing Hiruma look up, at him.

“ _ C’mon, baby…. Me n’ you…. On the bed… _ ” Agon whispered to him mumbling.  _ “Kukuku, just me and you, baby… on the bed, making out… cuddling. _ ”

Agon laughed, to him. Agon was horny. Hiruma was driving him nuts. Hiruma loved him. Hiruma loved him, a lot. Agon came against him, moaning, in his ear. He grinned, thinking about him. He moaned, too him.

“ _ C’mon, baby… think about it. _ ” He began to kiss him, sucking on his neck. Agon rubbed his hands along Hiruma’s hips, touching him. “ _ You and me… on the bed… together…. Me inside your body…. Hiruma… Youichi…. _ ” Agon tugged on his ear, pulling on it. He sucked on his ear, licking it, making out inside of it. “ _ C’mon, baby…. You n’ me…. Together… on the mattress…. _ ”

Agon grabbed Hiruma’s neck, pressing his hand against him, almost beginning to choke him, He was taunting him. Agon had came over his neck, and had been whispering naughty things inside of it. He loved him. Hiruma remained, brushing his teeth, paused, looking at the foggy mirror, of him and Agon.

He truly loved this man.

He made true love, to Agon, on the mattress, of the bed. Agon had dimmed the lights. The lamps were turned on, lighting the room in a pretty amber. Agon kissed Hiruma’s nipples, sucking on them, cupping them, with his hand. Agon kissed him there, making out, with him, swirling his tounge around Hiuma’s pink nipple. He sucked on him.

Agon licked it.

Agon moaned, too him. “ _ Ah…. Hiruma Youichi…. Baby… you’re so sexy… _ ” Agon moaned, too him, licking on his chest, and his nipples. Hiruma moaned, to him, letting Agon suck on him. “ _ Ah…baby…. You’re so sexy… Ah…. let me see that ass…. _ ” Agon turned Hiruma around, Hiruma poking his ass out, as Agon sucked on it, Hiruma’s asshole ring pink, Agon moaning, to him. “ _ Ah…. Ahh… Baby…. Hiruma Youichi…. _ ”

Agon sucked on his asshole.

Agon sucked on the semen inside of Hiruma’s asshole, eating him out. Hiruma nodded his head, poking his ass out, more towards Agon, moaning out, too him, nodding his head. He laid it, on a pillow, looking back, towards Agonne, as he ate him out, in his ass. Agon licked him out, along with his semen, and his saliva, eating the fuck out of his ass. Agon licked his saliva out of Hiruma’s body, eating him out alive. Hiruma moaned too him, nodding his head, poking his ass out more, so Agon could eat him out, more deeply. Hiruma moaned, shivering.

Agon laid with Hiruma, licking inside of his body. Agon licked within him, moaning, as Hiruma let out a small whine, feeling Agon lick his ring.

“ _ Huh…. _ ” Agon pulled away from Hiruma, hearing him moan. Hiruma nodded his head. “ _ Huh…. Huh…! Huh…! Agonne…! Huh… Ah…! _ ” Agon pulled away from Hiruma, rubbing his ass, pulling away from him. Agon moaned. Saliva traced his lip. “ _ Ah…! Agonne…! Ah…! _ ”

Agon rubbed his lip.

Agon moaned, too him. “ _ That was good, baby…. _ ” Agon moaned, to Hiruma, rubbing the saliva, from his lip. He rubbed his ass. Hiruma nodded his head, feeling Agon rub, on his body. Agon held him. Agon saw Hiruma moan, too him, nodding his head. Agon rubbed, on his body, feeling his skin. He rubbed him, soft. He loved, Hiruma.

Agon came against Hiruma. He loved him. He rubbed his arms, kissing behind his ear, wanting to make love to him. Hiruma let Agon kiss his neck, and his jaw, biting on his ear, tugging at it, rough. He pulled away, gentle, touching Hiruma’s body, wanting to be rough. He gripped his thigh, pressing his nose, against Hiruma’s neck.

“ _ Oh, baby... you’re so sexy… _ ” Agon breathed into his scalp, kissing him, on his skin. Agon wanted to be rough, with Hiruma. Hiruma wanted Agon to be rough, with him. He loved him. Hiruma felt Agon grip his thigh, stroking it, as he pressed his face, deep into Hiruma’s scalp, breathing in his skin, and his hair. “ _ Why are you so sexy, baby…. You’re driving me crazy, baby…. _ ” He loved him. “ _ I love you, baby…. Hiruma Youichi… my one True Love…. _ ”

Agon felt Hiruma. He loved him, breathing into his scalp, smelling his skin, loving, on Hiruma. “ _ I’m going to choke you the fuck out….” _ Agon moaned to him, groaning. Agon moaned out, too him, groaning. He loved, him. “ _ Let’s make some babies… Hiruma Youichi…. _ ”

Agon made love too Hiruma the entire morning.

Agon banged Hiruma, on his ass, on his back, kissing him, making love, to him. Hiruma moaned, kissing Agon, making out, with him. He loved him. Agonne fucked him, moving his ass, holding his legs us from beneath his thighs, loving on him, and inside him. Hiruma’s hips were moving in tune with Agon, as he moved him, back against the sheets, nodding his head.

“ _ Uh… Uh… Uh…. _ ” Hiruma moaned, into Agon’s mouth, kissing him. He loved him, a lot. He loved Agon, in the ways he was making True Love, too him. Agon was still making love to Hiruma, when Panther-san called, asking about them. There was going to be a banquet, held, and Agon and Hiruma needed to be there.  _ “Uh…! Auh…! My Agonne…! Uh…! _ ”

Aogon made love, to Hiruma, shifting him against his body, lifting him up, against the bed, fucking him. He was making love, to him, against the mattress. Hiruma loved him, moaning. Agon was making love, inside of his body.

“ _ Huh…! Huh…! Huh…! _ ” Hiruma leaned his head back, moaning, letting out his tongue, feeling Agonne upon him, making love, to his body, thrusting inside of him, moaning. “ _ My Agonne…! My Agonne…! My Agonne…! Agonne…! My Agonne…! Auhhh….! AUghhh…! Augh….! My Agonne..! My Agonne…! My Agonne…! _ ”

Hiruma and Agon made it to the banquet.

They smiled, and took photos, with athletes. Agon was dressed up, in his black tuxedo, along with Hiruma, who was dressed in another black tuxedo, with Agon. The two of them both wore matching cow-leather laced up wrinkle black formal shoes. Agon smiled, holding Hiruma’s waist. They were on the red carpet, for the event. 

He loved him, a lot.

Hiruma made love, too Agon’s ear, kissing him. “What have you two been doing, since the last time your interview has been aired, on American Television on CNN Sports? Agon and Hiruma?” Hiruma had kissed Agon, in his ear, kissing it. 

He whispered inside of it.

Agon glanced at the news reporter as paparazzi flashed their cameras at them, awaiting Agon’s answer. Hiruma looked, at him. Agon chewed his lip.

Agon kissed Hiruma.

He made out, with him, grabbing his ass. “We’ve been,” Agon broke away, from Hiruma, saliva tracing his lip. He stared at him, from beneath his oakley juliet lenses. They were blue. “ _ Making a lot of love, lately... _ ” Agon stared at Hiruma, gripping his ass. He grinned, looking at him. Hiruma was smiling. His teeth were teething at his bottom lip. Hiruma was driving him crazy.

He couldn’t stand him.

Agon broke away from the interviewers, walking down the carpet, further, with Hiruma. Hiruma followed Agon, as Agon hugged his waist, rubbing it. He was leading him down the carpet, grinning to himself, laughing. Panther greeted them, when they walked inside, grinning.

Panther grinned.

“Agon and Hiruma—! You made it!” He laughed, arms spread wide. Hiruma grabbed his guns, and began shooting them, at Panther, so he wouldn't hug him. Agon stared at Panther. He lowered his head in fear, and then, looking up. “Oh, yeah. Forgot about that! Nishishishi…”

Kobayakawa Sena had joined them, along with Shin, as they were dressed, in matching tuxedos. Tuxedo’s were not Sena’s thing. He wasn’t used too nice events, like this one, as he was poking his bowtie, earlier, asking how he was supposed to tie it, in general. Out in the open. Panther still looked, at them. Agon rubbed Hiruma’s waist, holding him close to him, as the banquet began, and they all looked, at the main athlete speaking.

It was Bud Walker.

He grinned, eyes blue. “I’d like to congratulate all of us athletes as one of the top showings, of this year,” He grinned to them, eyes flashing, grin bright. Cameras and lights bounced off of him, on the stage, as he spoke. Agon looked at him. Agon still held Hiruma, by his side. He looked at Bud, on stage, as he gave the Opening Address to the crowd, and the masses. “We even have Agon and Hiruma, and Panther and Sena in the house,” He gestured towards them, standing together, in a circle, in a ring, in the crowd. Agon kissed Hiruma’s cheek, making out, with him, in his ear, “Along with Shin Seijuro. Thank you all for coming. Have a nice Banquet.”

He grinned, waving the crowd off.

Agon looked at Hiruma. Hiruma’s eyes were twinkling. They looked dark, in the light. They had split up, from all of the others, as Panther, Sena, and Shin went off on their own, enjoying the banquet being held. Agon stared at Hiruma.

He was really beautiful.

Agon had whispered inside of Hiruma’s ear, wanting to make love, to his body. Agon and Hiruma stayed, by the banquet, for a while, before Agon lead him out, humping Hiruma against the banquet wall, making out, with him. Hiruma had grabbed some champagne. He was drunk. Hiruma was a lightweight. Agon loved him. Hiruma made out, with him. He loved him.

Hiruma moaned.

Athletes and people passed the two of them, staring at them, before they entered the banquet hall. Agon whispered too Hiruma, inside of his ear, humping him, grunting, wanting to make love, to his body.

“ _ I want to get your ass inside of that bathroom as quickly was possible… _ ” Agon spoke too Hiruma, kissing him. He shifted him, against his body, staring at him, against him. “ _ C’mon, baby… C’mon, my baby Hiruma… Let’s make some love… huh…. Me and you… _ ”

Agon pressed his head against Hiruma’s shoulder, seeing Hiruma moan out, leaning his head back. He loved him, a lot. He loved Hiruma, wanting to make some love, too his body.

He made love, to him.

“ _ Agonne…! Agonnne…! _ ” Hiruma moaned too him, breathing. He loved, Agon, a lot. Agon carried Hiruma, on his waist, shifting his body. He kissed his neck, groaning. He loved him. They were being watched, outside the banquet hall, as passerbys passed them. Agon wanted to make love, to him. He humped him, there. “ _ Auh…! Auh…! Auh—! _ ”   
Agonne and Hiruma entered the bathroom, banging each other, making love, to one another, as Agon fucked him against the wall, as Hiruma clawed at it, moaning back. Hiruma moaned back at the wall, behind him, leaning his head back, as Agon fucked him.

“ _ Ough….! Augh…! Ough….! Auuughhh…! Ouuughhh….! Aughh…!! Oughhh….! AUhhh…. _ ” Hiruma was making weird noises, when Agon was fucking him. He was making noises, and sounds, that Agon hadn’t heard before. Hiruma was having love, made, too him. “ _ Agonne…! Agonne…! My Agonne…! Aughhhh….! Augghhh….! _ ”

Hiruma let out his tongue, moaning. Agon hadn’t heard these noises, coming from Hiruma, before. Agon continued pumping him, hearing him. Hiruma had moaned out, too him, on his knees, Agon behind him, at home. Agon had to hear them for himself.

Hiruma made deep moans.

“ _ Auugghhhh….! Auughhhh….! Oughhhh….! _ ” Hiruma leaned his head down, as Agon did him from behind, letting out his saliva, from his lower lip, leaning over, letting Agon do him, from behind his body. Agon smacked his hips against Hiruma’s ass, banging him. “ _ Auuuuggghhhhhh….! Auughhh….! AUGGGGHHH…! Oughhhhh….! OUUUUUUGGGGGGHHHHH….! AUUUUUUUUUGGHHHHHH….! _ ” Hiruma moaned out, too him, loud. Hiruma was moaning deep. Agon stared at him, doing him.

Hiruma was screaming out.

Agon didn’t believe it. He hadn’t heard Hiruma make these kinds of moans in his entire life. Hiruma was moaning, deep, like Agon was doing him rough. Agon was making love, too his body. He didn’t believe it.

Agon grabbed Hiruma’s throat, holding him up. “ _ Shut up, trash… _ ” Agon gritted his teeth, licking his neck, sniffing his hair. Hiruma still laid with him, moaning, as Agon did him, moving his body. He was fucking him, from behind. He loved him. “ _ You’ve got to be quiet…. Kukuku… You’re moaning out, so loud…. Our neighbors… they’re going to hear you, baby…. _ ”

Hiruma continued to scream out.

Agon laid, with him. “ _ Agonne…! Huh…! AuUHHHhhhhhHHH….!!! AUHHHHH….! AUHHHH…! _ ” Agon heard Hiruma scream out, loudly. Agon choked his throat, leaning with him, groaning too him, as Hiruma moaned. Agon was growing concerned. “ _ AUHHHHH—! _ ”

Agon looked at him.

Agon groaned, hearing him. He choked him, out, lifting him. “ _ Quiet, baby. _ ” Agon choked him, getting him to moan, quietly. Agon was concerned. He looked at him. “ _ Why are you moaning like that, Hiruma…? _ ” He sniffed his hair, moaning.

Hiruma continued too moaon, feeling Agon choke him, tightly. They were making True Love, in their mattress, in their bed, between the sheets, above them. Agon let Hiruma get choked out, by him, letting him moan, sniffing his skin. He smelled sweet.

Like him.

Like cherry blossoms.

Agon asked him about it, when he laid with Hiruma, in bed. “ _ Why did you moan like that, baby…? _ ” Agon questioned him, in his ear, kissing him. He began to kiss him down his neck, moaning. Hiruma answered him. He looked at him. His eyes looked at him with a look of lust. His lips parted.

Hiruma had been making True Love too Agon.

Hiruma held Agon’s hand. “ _ You’ve been making true love, inside of my body… _ ” HIruma told him, inside of his ear, whispering. “ _ My Agonne… _ ” He licked it, licking the tip, of Agon’s ear. Agon placed his dick inside of Hiruma, testing him. The lamps were on. “ _ Aughhh….! _ ”

Hiruma made a weird sound, again.

Agon watched him, seeing him. The lamps were on, in the room. “ _ I see, _ ” Agon watched him, seeing him. Hiruma’s eyes had closed, seeing him, and feeling him. “ _ I’ve been truly making love inside your body, huh…? _ ” Agon stared at him, eyes wide. They were a beautiful amber. “ _ You’ve…. Hiruma…. _ ”

Agon rubbed Hiruma’s throat.

Hiruma stared at him. His legs had been spread. Agon rubbed his thighs, rubbing on them, as Hiruma had them spread, looking at him. Hiruma’s thighs were spread. Agonne’s cum was inside of Hiruma’s body. Agon looked down at Hiruma. He leaned towards his face.

He breathed, against his chin.

“ _ You’ve been using this so… _ ” Agon spoke to him, letting Hiruma come between his mouth. Hiruma loved him. Hiruma let Agon kiss him, kissing his bottom jaw, making out, with him, there. “ _ You’ve been dealing with this so much… my baby Hiruma…. _ ”

Agon kissed him.

Agon let Hiruma come with him, as he was inside, of his body.  _ “I’ve been making true love, inside you… Hiruma. _ ” Agon gritted his teeth, pumping him, again. Agon loved Hiruma, a lot. Hiruma loved him. He made a weird noise, inside of him. “ _ Haven’t I…? Hiruma Youichi. _ ”

He pumped him, again, gritting his teeth.

He grunted. “ _ Ah…. Aughhhh…. _ ” Hiruma moaned, at him. Agon continued to do him. “A _ uhhhhh…. Aughhh…. Aughhhh…. Aughhh….! _ ” Hiruma flinched, feeling Agon coming inside of him. Hiruma continued to make weird noises, as Agon was inside of his body. Agon liked it. He loved him. “ _ Auhh…. Augh….! Augh….! Aughh….! _ ”

Hiruma was making really weird noises. Agon pumped him, hearing him. Hiruma made high-pitched wines. Agon had never heard Hiruma make these sounds, before. Hiruma was moaning, like Agon was deep inside of his body, making love, to him.

Hiruma flinched.

He clenched on Agon, closing his eyes, tight. “ _ Baby, why are you…. Being so tight, _ ” Agon asked him, clenching his teeth, shutting his eyes, gritting his tongue. He moaned, too him. “ _ Baby… Hiruma Youichi….? _ ”

“ _ Auhh…. Aughh…. Auhhh…! _ ” Hiruma made weird sounds, and noises, as Agon did him, pumping in hs body, rough. “ _ My Agonne…! Augh…! Augh…! My Agonne…! _ ” Hiruma shut his eyes. He looked up, at him. Agon looked, at him. Hiruma loved him. Agon stared, at him. Hiruma was making really weird noises.

Agon stared at Hiruma, below him. Hiruma was really sexy. Agon was concerned, looking at him. He rubbed Hiruma’s thighs, and the crease of them, looking at him. Hiruma was breathing. Agon didn’t move in him, again. Agon leaned forward, and placed his head in Hiruma’s shoulder, breathing.

“ _ I know you’re in pain, Hiruma.... _ ” Agon told him, right in his ear. Agon hadn’t heard these moans, from Hiruma, before. They were deep, in love. Agon saw him. He knew him. “ _ Hiruma Youichi. _ ”

Agon licked his ear, along the tip of it. Hiruma gulped. He had slept with Agon, for a while.

“ _ Tell me what’s wrong…. _ ” Agon whispered inside of his ear, as he rubbed Hiruma, after they were done. Agon rubbed his stomach, as Hiruma had been laying with him, holding his hand. Hiruma turned over on his stomach, poking his ass out. Agon ran his hands down Hiruma’s back. “ _ Hiruma Youichi. _ ”

“ _ My spine. _ ” Hiruma croaked out, crying. Tears welled up in his eyes. “It hurts.” Hiruma spoke to him, in Japanese. Agon saw. Hiruma’s ridges in his back were bumpy. It looked like he had several herniated discs. Agon looked at him.

He rubbed him.

“Hiruma Youichi, my love.” Agon told him. He licked his back, against his scar. Hiruma cried, nodding. He loved him, a lot. “ _ Didn’t you tell me, about this… earlier? _ ”   
Agon thought about HIruma taunting him, at practice. He had been meaning to tell him, about his spine. Hiruma had been making weird moans, for a while. Agon had known Hiruma had been making weird moans, like this. Agon looked, at him.

“My back, hurts.” Hiruma had spoke too Agon, in the doctor’s office, when they went. Agon hadn’t been too the doctor's office, since they went back to America, in their Second Year. “Agonne.”

Agonne looked at Hiruma.

He held his hand. The doctor called their names. Agon stood up. Agon helped Hiruma up. Agon wore a black hoodie with golden Eastbay letters on the front of it, along with black sweat shorts and black compression leggings. He wore golden Nike Air foamposite pros, and a black beanie, with golden Eastbay letters written on it. Hiruma held his hand.

Hiruma loved Agon.

Hiruma wore a black sports bra and black sweat zipper jacket hoodie, and sports athletic leggings. He wore his Silver Surfer foamposite pros, sitting on the examination table. The doctor asked a couple questions, about Hiruma’s life, and his sex life.

Agon looked at him.

Hiruma answered his questions. “I have sex regularly,” Hiruma answered, his hands clasped against his own, answering, not lying, looking at Agonne. “Me and my Agonne have sex all the time,” Hiruma continued to talk to him, about his sex life, with Agon. Agon remembered his mom, having to do this, when she caught TS, tuberculosis, and she was being examined on the lab table, sitting up, wearing a gown.

Agon was having PTSD.

Agon saw Hiruma. Hiruma was asked, to bend over, by his doctor. Hiruma bent over, and moaned, as his doctor strummed his knuckles against his back. “ _ Uhhhhhhh….. _ ” he moaned, opening his mouth wide. He let out his tongue. Agon saw him.

He moaned.

Agon watched Hiruma. He had moaned. Agon saw him. He would’ve gotten turned on, if Hiruma hadn’t been in any pain. Hiruma’s doctor backed away, from him.

“Sounds like Spinal Stenosis.” He spoke to Hiruma, saying. Hiruma still had his back, arched. The pain had eased. This was why Hiruma had been making those weird noises, huh? “It comes from Herniated Disks, and wear and tear, over time. It’s a common Football injury, much like those Herniated Disk, you’ve had. You should rest, for the next 1-5 days, for the next week and a half. Agon needs to be easy on you, when you too are having sex. It can aggravate the disk, causing it too slip.” Agon tsked his teeth. Agon had been rough. He would need to stop. Just for a bit. “We don’t want that again, do we? He needs to take it easy, for now, Agon. Make sure he gets plenty of rest, and some water. A follow up will need to be scheduled, in another week, when you to can make it here, again.”   
He smiled at Agon, knowing. Agon stared, at Hiruma. He was still breathing. This was a result of his Herniated Disks, huh? Spinal Stenosis. He had heard, of that. He was reading about it, in a football magazine. Players had been made to retire, from this. Hiruma had this. Not his Hiruma. Agon thought in his head. He put it on his lap, leaning back. Not his Hiruma.

Agon leaned his head back, in the lobby office, before they had been called.

When they were called, all Agon thought about was his mom. Hiruma laid with Agon, when they got home. Agon loved him, a lot. Hiruma and Agon said their goodbyes over the phone, to Panther, Sena, and Shin, as Shin and Sena went back to Japan, and Panther went back, to Houston, Texas. To play with the Armadillos. He was in the NFL now. Panther was an A-list superstar. Hiruma knew.

Hiruma loved Agon.

He would be in the NFL, with his love. Hiruma felt Agon kiss him, in their penthouse. Hiruma had been inside of their penthouse, for a day. Hiruma and Agon had moved out, of the Four Seasons hotel, as their time was up, and they went back, to their penthouse, yawning. Agon helped Hiruma with his things, since his back was weak, and he needed to take it easy.

“ _ I love you, baby… _ ” Agon had told him, in his ear, holding his hand. He was concerned. He loved him, a lot. He loved Hiruma, when he laid with him, and was with Hiruma, and inside his body. Hiruma loved Agon, a lot. He loved him. He was concerned, for him. For Hiruma. “ _ Hiruma…. You okay…? My baby…. _ ”

Agon loved him.

Hiruma nodded his head. He held his hand. “I’m alright,” he told him. “My Agonne…. You just keep touching me, kekeke. My fucking back hurts.” He reached behind him, rubbing him. “Kekeke…. But I’ll be alright.”   
He smiled.

Agon looked, at him. He was concerned. His eyes were bright hazel. He had laid in bed, with Hiruma, and got him whatever his baby needed. He loved him. Trashes wouldn’t understand this type of True Love, Kukuku…. Agon laughed, to himself.

He loved him.

Hiruma was so sexy. Agon stared, at him. He was naked, underneath the covers. And with him. Hiruma was so beautiful. He had been moaning weird, because of his Spinal Stenosis. Ku, Agon laughed, to himself. Hiruma was in pain. Not his baby.

He thought, of his mom. He loved, her. Hiruma loved Agon, a lot. Agon rubbed his thigh, remain with Hiruma, staying with him. He really loved him.

Agon loved Hiruma.

“ _ You’ll be okay…. My Hiruma… _ ” Agon tod him, kissing his ear, sucking on it. He sucked, on his lobe, sucking on his ear piercings, licking on the lobe, of it. “ _ My baby. _ ”

Hiruma nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AGON AND HIRUMA YA"LL....!!!!!!
> 
> HIRUMA'S BACK DONE HURT FROM HIS SPINAL STENOSIS. OMFFGGGGGGGGGG HIRUMA SO HURTTTT UGGGHHH AND HE DIDN"T WANT AGONNE TO FUCKING WORRRY LIKE OMFGGGGG AGON AND HIRUMA I"M CRYIIIIIINNNNGGGG
> 
>  
> 
> UGGHHHHHH Agon is so Handsome, ya'll with his dark ass skin and his fucking black ass hair like my nigga cool us fuck, with his colored ass eyes like my nigga so fucking handsome like Hiruma got him a good ass man like my nigga Hiruma so fucking beautiful, like my nigga looking so fucking good, like he got on his lingerie, like my nigga wearing a kimono with a garter belt like my nigga looking fine as helll....!!!!! LLMAOOOOOOOO
> 
> Agon is so fucking crazy!!!!! LMAOOOOO Agon loves Hiruma a lot, and his nigga driving him fucking INSANE!!!!!! LMAOOO Like these two so fucking crazy, like they drive each other, insane, like my nigga, I'm glad they fucking went back to football practice, and are there again lmaooooo!!!!! They gon try and do their best LMAOOOOO!!!!! Thye making it to the rice bowl this year!!!!! LOOOOOOL!!!!! NO if ands and buts about it!!!!!!! LOOOOOL
> 
> LOOOOL!!!!!
> 
> THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR READDDDINGGGGGGGGG!!!!!! OMFFFFFFFGGGGG!!!!!!!!!! YA"LL NEED TO COMMENT AND DROP A KUDOS!!!!!!! LOOOOOL!!!!!!!! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING, YA"LLL!!!!!!!
> 
> TSUKASA X SENKUU FOR THE WIN!!!
> 
> AGON X HIRUMA FOR THE WIN!!!!!!
> 
> TEAM#WINNING!!!!!!
> 
> THANK YOU GUYS FOR READING!!!!!
> 
> PEACE OUT!!!!!
> 
> DEUCES!!!!!!
> 
>  
> 
> $PAPA MONSTA$


End file.
